Bonded
by dmnq8
Summary: Their bond transcends all. NaruSasu. Some dark themes. Some side pairings. This story will contain yaoi, lemons & violence at times. Multi-genre, M-preg, crossover with Charmed in later chaps. Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonded**

_Prologue_

_When our story begins, the Uchiha clan has almost been entirely wiped out by order of the elders of Konoha. Uchiha Itachi_ _fought against the attackers, defending his mother and younger brother, Sasuke. When it became clear that these three were the only remaining Uchiha and defeating Itachi was impossible, the elders struck a deal with him: go undercover as a spy in the criminal organization called Akatsuki and his mother and brother would be spared. He agreed. Itachi left on the night of the massacre, but not before taking his distraught little brother aside and extracting a promise from him._

_Meanwhile, Uzumaki Kushina, who had survived the Kyuubi attack on the village seven years previously, was raising her son, Naruto, alone. Being widowed had a profound effect on the once fun-loving kunoichi. She became obsessed with protecting her son, now the host for the Nine-Tailed demon fox. She knew her son would eventually become a target, just as she knew the fox had been set on the village deliberately. _

_Naruto grew up in awe of his legendary father. He was determined to become Hokage and surpass him. Although aware that people acted strangely around him, he never paid it much mind; His mom's fierce love soothed the hurt their behavior caused and no one ever dared say anything untoward to his face lest it get back to her. Still, kids his age seemed to prefer playing amongst themselves rather than with him. He was lonely. To cover this up, he was often loud and played pranks on people. His mother did her best to mitigate this behavior in him._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely withdrawn. His mother was an angry and bitter woman who did nothing but criticize him. He could barely remember what she was like before the massacre. He remembered the night vividly, though. Sasuke missed his brother hideously and constantly reminded himself of his promise to him. He had no friends. Kids looked at him and whispered about the slaughter. He pushed himself to be the best, but it was never enough in his mind. He was extremely lonely._

_Once Sasuke and Naruto graduated from the academy, they'd become friends. Over time, they became more that. They became brothers, inseparable. Their lives had been such that it seemed they were destined for each other, so completely did they fit together. There was no one they trusted more than each other. Most of their time was spent in each other's company._

_This story begins shortly after Team 7's return from rescuing Gaara from Akatsuki._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1

Naruto paced up and down the small bridge impatiently. _He better not be late,_ he groused. He had to admit, though, that if Sasuke _was_ late he, Naruto, would still be waiting. These training sessions of theirs were too fun and productive to pass up.

Bored, Naruto gave up pacing and sat on the ledge of the bridge. His reflection in the small pond gazed back at him contentedly. Has it really only been three years they've been friends? It seemed longer than that to him. Naruto thought back over the years.

***

_Having just found out who his team mates were Naruto waited, along with the rest of Team 7, for whoever their Jounin teacher would be. The dude was seriously late. He suddenly had a bright idea._

_"What are you doing," Sakura asked in alarm. "Stop that!"_

_"Serves him right for being late," Naruto retorted._

_"A Jounin's not going to fall for that," Sasuke spoke up. "We should make clones of ourselves and jump him when he walks in, instead."_

_Naruto paused in the act of arranging the blackboard eraser in the door to look over at Sasuke. He didn't really know the kid except as someone who all the girls were crazy about, including _his _Sakura-chan. Despite that, Sasuke was a somewhat withdrawn kid, kind of on the quiet side. Naruto would never have guessed that he had any fun in him. And such a great idea to boot! He grinned at the black-haired boy._

_"Yeah…yeah, that's a way better plan!"_

_Sasuke seemed pleased. "But you're the only one who can do Kage Bunshin. I'll just use my regular Bunshin as a distraction."_

_"Yosh!"_

_***  
_

Naruto chuckled at the memory of Kakashi-sensei's face when he'd walked in the door. They'd sure gotten him!

***

_Kakashi-sensei had them sitting in front of him some time later. "So tell me about yourselves. Your dreams, likes, dislikes, etc." _

_Naruto went first. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen. My mom makes the best. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass my dad, the Fourth!"_

_Sakura seemed to get tongue-tied in Sasuke's presence so Sasuke went next. "Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There's not much that I like, but there's a lot of stuff I don't like. My ambition is to be as great a ninja as my brother…and to fulfill a certain promise."_

_The next day, during the bell training, they'd almost failed. Had Naruto not remembered the day before, when Sasuke had suggested ganging up on Kakashi-sensei, they would have. Once Naruto suggested it to him, Sasuke had come up with a workable strategy. Sakura-chan was willing to do anything Sasuke said. In the end, they'd managed to get the bells. Barely. Afterwards…_

_~*~  
_

_Sasuke burst into his house, Naruto in tow. "Mom! Guess what…we passed! And it was all thanks to my new team mate here, Naruto! He's so cool!"_

_Sasuke's mother eyed Naruto with flat eyes as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. The fact that the Kyuubi kid was standing in her kitchen was distasteful, to say the least. He made her skin crawl. She didn't know how she felt about him being on the same team as her son. However. She took a long look at Sasuke's face. He was positively radiant. The sight brought the sting of tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen her son so happy since before that night…_

_She forced a smile. "Honey, that's great news! Why don't you invite Naruto to stay for dinner?"_

_"No, Mom, we can't. We're going to his house to give his mom the news then we're going out to celebrate."_

_"Oh? Where?"_

_"Dunno yet. By, Mom!"_

_***  
_

Man, he and Sasuke had had a blast that night! They'd met up with Team 10 and ended up having barbecue. Sakura had been nowhere to be found. Afterwards, he and Sasuke had left the restaurant and wandered around the village. They talked and relived their best moves during the bell training. Close to midnight they found themselves on a grassy hill, nursing ice-creams and looking at the stars_. _

_***  
_

_Thinking about what Sasuke had told his mom, Naruto had turned to him._ _"You know, it wasn't all thanks to me that we passed today. You came up with the plan."_

_"Yeah, but you were the one who suggested team work. That was key."_

_"Well, I was only remembering what _you'd _suggested the day before!"_

_"Which I only came up with from your original idea to begin with."_

_Naruto had been quiet, conceding at last. He would never, as long as he lived, forget the visceral impact Sasuke's declaration of him being cool had had on him. It was one thing to be acknowledged by Iruka-sensei. It was something else entirely to be acknowledged by a peer. And such a peer! Naruto had made envious note of Sasuke's combat skills during that day's training. He was one hell of a fighter. And yet he thought Naruto was cool. He looked at Sasuke methodically shredding his ice-cream paper and a small flame was born in his chest._

_"Sasuke…do you think... I don't know…that maybe we could be more than team mates?"_

_Sasuke had been sitting there, acutely aware of Naruto's eyes on him. He'd decided in his own mind already that he wanted to be friends with Naruto, strange as the idea was to him. Could it be? "What do you mean," he asked nervously._

_"Well, you know…like friends."_

_Relief and joy leapt in Sasuke, making him flinch from the unfamiliar emotions. "Oh. Well, sure. Yeah, that sounds good."_

_"Really?!" Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke grinned back. "Really."_

_And so their bond had begun._

_***  
_

Naruto remembered that was literally the first time he'd ever seen Sasuke smile like that. During the course of their missions they'd gotten steadily closer, competing with friendly rivalry. The incident in the Wave Country had only served to strengthen their friendship. They'd fought side by side to defeat Haku. When Naruto thought Sasuke had died…no, best not to think about that.

Then there had been the Chuunin exam. They'd both failed, but before that…

***

_"What do you mean you're going to train Sasuke and not me?!"_

_Kakashi sighed. "I've found a better teacher for you."_

_"Who, this pervert? Sensei, he's weaker than I am!"_

_Just then Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, rounded a hospital corridor looking for her son. Naruto ran up to her._

_"Mom! Mom, did you hear? Kakashi-sensei won't train me for the final exam! Instead, he's going to train Sasuke and _only _Sasuke!"_

_Uzumaki Kushina was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her son. She was respected throughout the village for her prowess as a Kunoichi and the Fourth's widow. She was feared by everyone for her temper. This last never displayed itself more prominently than when she felt her beloved son to be getting mistreated. The villagers' prejudice against him had made her extremely sensitive to anyone denying him anything. Especially when he asked for so little. _

_When she spoke, he voice was quiet. It had a hint of Naruto's gravelly tone to it, making it low and husky. "What?"_

_Kakashi began sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "No, you see, I found someone eminently better suited to teach him, better than I am, in fact." He gestured towards Ebisu who had been standing to one side. Ebisu, for his part, wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Kushina-senpai's eyes were drills to his skull._

_"Kakashi," she said. "I need to speak with to you. Alone. Come with me."_

_Naruto had watched from a distance as his mom spoke to Kakashi-sensei in urgent tones. He relaxed. His mom would make him see reason._

_From the corner of his eye he saw Ebisu-sensei, that freak, breathe a sigh of relief at having escaped his mom's wrath. What a wuss!_

_At that point he noticed his mom heading back towards him, her face stern. Kakashi-sensei was leaning limply against a wall. He returned his gaze to his mom as she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. Unfortunately, your sensei is right. Your basics are a mess and Ebisu-san here is superb at teaching those necessary skills."_

_"But Mom-"_

_"Don't worry, son. I was the same way at your age. I know you'll master Ebisu-san's training quickly. Won't you?" She pressed when he continued to scowl at his feet._

_"Yes, Mom."_

_"That's my boy," she squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Her face lost its frown and relaxed into a confident smile. "There's no one like my son for mastering things."_

_Naruto had felt his heart swell with love and pleasure. He lived for her approving nods and proud smiles. The day he'd brought Sasuke home to tell her he'd become a Genin, she'd smiled so broadly, hugged him so tightly, that he'd thought he'd die from the sheer volume of his love for her. Nothing made him happier than to honestly win her approval._

_Later, when Ero-sennin had been forced to take over his training, he thought his mother would kill the old pervert for throwing him over that cliff. However, her pride at him accessing the Kyuubi's chakra at will was such that it mitigated her anger somewhat._

_***  
_

Naruto laughed hysterically, almost falling off the bridge at the memory of the rage his mom had flown into when he'd told her his good news. She'd gone right out and found Ero-sennin in a hot springs.

***

_"Ninpo: Flaming Water Strike!"_

_The water Jiraiya had been soaking in began boiling uncontrollably. Howling, skin a bright red, Jiraiya leapt out of the water. His mom had performed three quick hand seals as Naruto watched in amazement, and impaled Jiraiya where he stood on a bar of water that shot out of her palm. Miraculously, the bar of water remained firm._

_"How do you dare, you filthy perverted animal, to throw my son to his death? You know what he means to me! What he meant to Minato, your own pupil! How could you? Answer me, or you'll cook where you stand!"_

_By now his mom was in tears, breathing heavily. The bar of water began heating up, slowly becoming hotter and hotter, until Jiraiya wrenched himself away in self-defense. Naruto stared down at the smoking hole in his teacher's chest. What a jutsu! He was about to ask his mom about it when she suddenly collapsed. He'd barely managed to catch her. _

_"Mom!"_

_"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just tired. Come. Let's go home." She gave Jiraiya a last hateful look, before letting Naruto lead her away. Jiraiya watched her leave with unmistakable relief. Later, Naruto found out that Jiraiya considered his mom worse than Tsunade._

_***  
_

Naruto lay flat on his back, soberly remembering how awesome his mom had been. He missed her terribly. He remembered the day she died, roughly six months later. He had just made Chuunin the day before with Sasuke. He'd been out all night celebrating with him and hadn't gotten home until early the following morning. He had walked in the door-

***

_-and immediately sensed a change in the normally welcoming environment of his home. Almost as if an intruder lurked, waiting to be found. "Mom?" he had called out softly._

_He'd crept silently through the house, passing like a shadow through hazy beams of sunlight swirling with dust motes. Aside from the mysterious lurking menace, his home felt abandoned, devoid of the strong, comforting presence of his mother. _Maybe she's gone out, _he'd thought. _But then what's this chill I feel?

_He almost didn't see her when he entered her room. She was a non-descript shape under her thin blanket. She turned her head slowly to regard him as he approached her bed. It was then that he knew who the intruder was. It was Death. He hurried the last few feet to her side with an anguished cry. "Mom!" _

_"Shhh, sweetheart. I've been waiting for this moment for thirteen years. I only held on this long to make sure you'd be able to take care of yourself, to see you make Chuunin."_

_"Mom," he had sobbed. "Mom, _please." _He couldn't take it. He couldn't lose her. If she died, he'd die, too. "Let me take you to the hospital, Old Lady Tsunade can do-"_

_"No. I've been sick a long time, Naruto. Now listen to me." _

_He was silent, tears falling noiselessly, his heart and soul shattering._

_He listened as she told him how proud she was of him. She told him he was goodness, that he was strong and compassionate. These words were like a mountain added to his grief, and he hung his head with the weight of it. _

_Kushina caressed her son's warm cheek, brought his chin up so she could look into those blue eyes she loved so well._ _"You are truly the best person I know. There is no friend as loyal, no ninja as courageous and confident, no shinobi as hard-working and determined." For an insane moment Naruto thought that his mother must not have met Lee. Then he shoved the thought away violently as she continued. "You will truly surpass your father one day, Naruto. You never fail. You will become Hokage. And your dad and I will be watching." She smiled serenely, then, the image of her beloved son's face the last thing she saw._

_~*~  
_

_At the funeral, Kakashi-sensei had explained how his mom had sustained such severe injuries the day of the Kyuubi attack that she'd never fully recovered. She'd only been able to raise Naruto by taking heavy doses of medication daily._

_He'd remained at his mother's grave long after everyone else had gone. He'd stayed while the skies had opened up and echoed his grief. He stayed until he felt a strong hand enter his. No words were necessary. Sasuke stayed with him by her grave throughout the endless night, through his storm of crying and raging at fate. And finally, in the dawn hours, with Sasuke steadfastly by his side, he felt the vise gripping his heart ease open a little. "Don't leave me,"_ _he'd said._

_"Never," Sasuke replied solemnly._

_"If you leave me I'll find you and bring you back. Even if you're dead."_

_"I'll never leave you."_

_Naruto at last felt the yawning abyss in his soul shrinking and fell asleep by his mother's grave, his head on Sasuke's shoulder. _

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto stood up. Those memories still had the power to hurt. And the thought of Sasuke still had the power to heal. As if conjured by this latest observation, Sasuke appeared at the end of the bridge, carrying some take-out bags.

"Brought you some ramen" he said in his quiet voice. "Figured you'd want to eat before we started." He looked closer at Naruto's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about mom. What kind did you bring?"

"Miso pork. Do you eat any other kind?"

"Sasuke, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes.

"You're the best friend in the whole world."

"I know."

"I'd be lost without you."

"I _know._ Hurry up and eat. I want to get started, already."

They spent a few companionable minutes slurping ramen. When they were done, they walked to a nearby field. Sasuke faced Naruto. "What do you think would happen," he asked, "if we combined my Chidori with your Rasengan?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei said he was unable to do that."

"Yeah, but he's one person. I know for a fact I'm stronger than he is. So are you."

"What, so you think we could make a new jutsu?"

"Worth a shot, right? We're never going to keep my promise to my brother if we don't push ourselves."

"Dude, you're right. Not to mention Akatsuki being after me. Can lightning and wind chakra even be combined? I thought they couldn't be."

"Well, we'll be finding out for sure."

Naruto shuddered. "Just thinking about it hurts. I bet it'll be worse than coming up with Rasenshuriken."

"No pain, no gain. You ready?" Sasuke performed the necessary hand seals and formed Chidori. Naruto and a clone made Rasengan.

"Let's do this," Naruto yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Naruto lay sprawled amongst the craters their attempts had gouged into the earth. Wincing, groaning with pain, Naruto tried to sit up. He failed, tried again and finally managed it. He crawled haltingly to where Sasuke lay panting with his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"This isn't working," Naruto gasped.

"Obviously. You'd think we'd have known Chidori and Rasengan couldn't be combined like that."

"I'm not giving up just yet. I think we can combine our chakra and come up with something new…just not how we originally thought."

"Maybe." Sasuke heaved himself to a sitting position. "Let's go back to your place. Mom'll just nag if she sees me like this." They used each other as leverage to stand up.

The walk back to Naruto's apartment was made in silence, each trying not to betray too much weakness by groaning aloud. Once there, Naruto claimed a shower would revive him and headed to the bathroom. Sasuke flopped on Naruto's bed and immediately regretted it as his body flared up in agony. Biting back a scream, he eased himself to a sitting position and waited for the pain to subside.

His eyes fell on the photo Naruto kept on his bedside table. _Just like brothers, _he thought. He and Naruto were grinning like idiots in the picture, Sakura looking annoyed and left out. He smiled, remembering the day it was taken. Inevitably, he thought of his own brother, Itachi.

* * *

_"Sasuke," his brother had taken him aside in his room shortly after the elders had left their blood-splattered home. He whispered urgently. "Sasuke, I need you to promise me something before I leave."_

_"Itachi, what's going on?" Sasuke whimpered. "I'm scared!"_

_"Sh! There's no time." Itachi glanced out the bedroom door, but their mother was still wailing out in the front yard. Sasuke had gazed in petrified awe as the moonlight made a nightmare of his brother's blood-streaked face. He listened carefully to what his brother had to say._

_"One day I'll come back for you. I swear it. But right now you have to promise me something. Will you do it?"_

_"Y-yes."_ _Sasuke stammered._

_"Good, Little Brother. Now, listen."_

_Sasuke had listened while his brother told of someone named Madara and how eventually Sasuke would be a target. Unbeknownst to the elders, Itachi had struck a bargain with him, too. _

_"He is evil, insane and has extraordinary powers." Itachi said. "I will kill him, once I am finished with him. But I don't think I can do it alone. And I may not live to see him dead. Either way, the protection and survival of the Uchiha clan is up to you and me. Now, here is what you must promise me, Little Brother."_

_Sasuke was trembling but alert._

_"Promise me you'll become strong. Stronger than you think it's possible for you to become. Let the attainment of strength be your food, air and drink. And when you think you can become no stronger, push yourself and obtain even greater strength. Obtain it by any means available to you. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Big Brother."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"I do. Yes."_

_"I love you, Sasuke. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I'll come back for you when I can, but it won't be soon." Itachi had stooped and hugged his brother then, a fierce rib-cracking hug that had Sasuke clutching his brother just as tightly._

_Itachi left. At the door, he'd turned back to Sasuke. "Remember your promise." He was gone._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto came back into the room, toweling his hair dry. "Whatcha doing?"

"I wonder if Itachi thinks about me. Seeing him after all these years was kind of weird." Sasuke was referring to when Itachi had been forced to fight Team 7 when they'd gone to rescue Gaara. Once the shock of seeing him had passed, Sasuke had fought his brother eagerly, desperate to show him how strong he'd become. Though no words were spoken between them, he'd seen his brother's imperceptible nod of approval before he'd disappeared.

"I bet it was. And I think he thinks about you all the time."

Sasuke put the picture back and gingerly stood up. "I think we're going to have to hit up Sakura for some healing. At least I will, anyway. Looks like you're healing already," he commented jealously. "Wish _I _had a Bijuu."

"No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't." They headed out the door.

"Besides, Orochimaru gave you a ton of power. Or did you forget?" Naruto asked.

"Don't mention the son of a bitch's name to me. After Sakura's let's head over to the library."

"Aww! What for? To look up combination jutsus again?" Naruto hated the library.

"Yeah. I also want to see if there are any lightning or wind jutsus we've overlooked."

***

Naruto scowled in the fading light of the day. The setting sun set his hair aflame and Sasuke was visited by an urge to touch it and see if it would burn him. Stupid thought. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I kinda wanted to ask Sakura-chan if she would have dinner with me," he mumbled.

They rounded a corner, entering a busier section of the village on their way to her apartment. Sasuke said nothing for a few moments as they continued on their way to Sakura's house. Finally, he had to ask.

"What do you see in her, anyway?"

"Who, Sakura? I don't know…she's…um…"

Naruto started to blush and Sasuke, sensing a way to end his friend's heinous obsession at last, pressed on.

"Well, why do you love her?"

"_Love her?_ I never said-"

"Don't you?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean…I don't know."

"What do you think love is? Seriously, be honest."

"I…well…" Naruto was becoming very uncomfortable with this sudden line of questioning from Sasuke.

"And I'm talking about love for a woman, not a relative or a friend."

Naruto thought hard. "I don't know." It seemed to be all he was capable of saying in response to Sasuke's probing questions and it annoyed him further.

Sasuke did not let up, pressing his advantage the way he would in a fight against any opponent. In this case, the opponent was Naruto's blindness where Sakura was concerned. "You don't know what love is or you don't know what it feels like? What??"

"I don't know how to tell if I'm in love. And I guess I don't really know what it means to love a woman or to have one love me." Self-analysis did not come easy to Naruto. By now he was sweating from the effort of finding these truths within himself.

"I see." Not by the flicker of an eyelash did Sasuke betray his growing elation. "Well, at least you'll agree that you know what love is _not,_ right? It's not insulting someone, belittling their deeds or punching their lights out over nothing every chance you get."

"Of course not."

"Yet that's how Sakura treats you _all the time._"

"No, she doe-" but as he thought about it, Naruto had to admit that ole Sasuke boy was right. Still…

"Maybe she does it out of friendly love?" Sasuke said, reading his friend's mind.

"I was just about to say that. But, no. Actually, it's kind of like the closer you and I have gotten, the worse she's treated me."

"_Exactly_."

"I thought I could eventually win her over if I just persisted long enough. God. I guess I never really stopped to think about why I liked her. I just did. It was sort of a habit. I guess the whole village thinks I'm pathetic for chasing her." Naruto's head drooped.

Sasuke happened to know the whole village considered Naruto to be the strongest Chuunin in Konoha, with himself as a close second, but he kept that tidbit to himself. Back to the matter at hand.

"So…do you love her?"

Naruto felt like he was seeing Sakura for the first time. "No, I guess I don't."

Sasuke noted the tension in Naruto's shoulders, the brooding expression and the quickened pace his friend set. He correctly deduced that Naruto was reliving years of abuse he'd received from Sakura and wasted affection on his part. He kept pace with Naruto's ground-eating strides as he dared another question.

"Are you going to keep chasing her?"

"Sasuke-"

"Well, are you?"

"No. I don't know why I ever did."

"I see." Sasuke thought his soul would burst from his chest and soar into the heavens, so violently happy was he. He kept a straight face, though, in order to ask the next, most important question.

"Is your heart broken?" He knew for some reason that people experienced this phenomenon when they lost someone close to them. Sasuke wasn't even sure what it meant, but felt he should ask anyway.

Naruto glanced over to see if Sasuke was smirking. It was odd for him to be this chatty, even with Naruto. The dark-haired boy seemed somber. "No," he said. "I feel mad, is all. And stupid. I hate feeling stupid."

Sasuke breathed an inward sigh of relief. He decided to cheer Naruto up by having a little fun with him. "Good. Because there's someone who actually _does _love you. They've been in love with you since you were a loud, talentless, noobish cretin of a ninja. You've changed that someone's life, Naruto."

Naruto felt as if he'd been gut-punched. "WHAT?!?!? _WHO???_"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

Naruto knew better than to pry further. Sasuke couldn't be forced to anything. His mind blazed with the possibilities, though. A thought occurred to him as they neared Sakura's house. "What about you?"

Sasuke looked at him in question. Naruto elaborated.

"Is there someone special?"

Still having fun with him, Sasuke decided on the answer most likely to peak Naruto's interest. "Me? It's very private, but yes there is someone." He had to duck his head and bite his lips to keep from laughing at the pole axed look on Naruto's face.

Naruto stopped walking. He had expected a flat 'no way' from Sasuke. The punk even had his head bowed in embarrassment! Ignoring the sudden stab of jealousy he felt, he decided that this unexpected turn of events was one thing he would not let Sasuke keep to himself.

"Tell me," Naruto demanded. Sasuke, who'd walked a few steps ahead of him when Naruto had stopped, turned to look at him. His face was red, his eyes glassy from the effort of keeping a straight face. Naruto misinterpreted the look as one of shame.

"I can't. You'd laugh."

"I promise, I won't." Naruto was practically frothing at the mouth as he closed the distance between them.

"Look, we're only a block from Sakura's house. Let's just-"

"No. I have to know. We're buds, man. I don't even know how you could keep something like this from me. You _have_ to tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Is it Sakura?"

Sasuke went still. He spoke in a deadly soft voice that went unnoticed by Naruto, who was caught in the grip of sudden realization. "What?"

"Yeah, man! You've always been weird about my crush for Sakura-chan. Today you go and point out how she'll never love me, make me admit I don't really love her myself and now, out of nowhere, you have someone you're sweet on? Admit it! You like her yourself!" He shook his friend's shoulders in his agitation.

Sasuke remained motionless and silent. There was such rage in his head that he thought it might explode.

Naruto took a closer look at Sasuke when he didn't immediately reply, and noticed with a sick jolt that his eyes had gone Sharingan. There was a blankness to Sasuke's face, a set to his body that Naruto associated with sudden, devastating violence from the other boy. Slowly, body tense with dread, Naruto took his hands off Sasuke's shoulders and backed away a few steps. He waited, hardly daring to breathe. A small breeze ruffled Sasuke's hair. A street lamp illuminated his eyes so that they seemed to glow like hot coals in the twilight. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"Let's get something straight. If it weren't for the fact that you'd go Kyuubi on my ass, I'd have ki…kicked Sakura's head in a long time ago." He had almost said 'killed'. He had to be careful here or Naruto really would turn on him. In his present battered condition he wouldn't be any match for him. He took a deep breath. "Look. I'm as civil as I can be to her. If she were in trouble I'd save her, and I have lots of times. You know that. She's my team mate and I'd never let a team mate down. But none of that means I have to like her. I never will. End of discussion. Now, let's get there already. I think I'm bleeding internally."

He turned to continue walking. Naruto followed after a few moments of relief; he'd thought Sasuke was going to kill him.

He caught up to him and they reached Sakura's house a minute later. Naruto's mind clamored with questions. _Who was in love with him? Why did Sasuke hate Sakura so much? And, most importantly of all, who the living hell did Sasuke have feelings for??_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura opened her door to the authoritative knock she knew to be Naruto. He and Sasuke stood there, beat to crap and unapologetic. Sasuke looked like he was almost critical.

"Damn you, Naruto," she screeched. "Did you do this to Sasuke again?" She ushered the injured boy to a couch. "You always-"

"Lay off me, will you?" Naruto snapped. "We both got beat up. We were training, so stop acting like I attacked your precious Sasuke-kun."

Sakura gasped. Naruto had never spoken to her like that, nor had he ever looked at her the way he was doing right now. Almost as if she was a stranger. She felt as if a heavy stone settled in the pit of her stomach. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong," she asked nervously. Naruto didn't answer. He was looking out a window, apparently lost in thought. He, Naruto, had actually turned his back on her!

Sasuke, meanwhile, had nearly bitten his tongue in half to keep from cheering aloud when Naruto had told the bitch off. Good for her! He decided to intervene before he lost control of himself. "Nothing's wrong. I just need some healing."

Sakura recalled Sasuke's injuries with a start and hurried over to him. She noted that Sasuke seemed as remote as ever, unchanged. What could have happened?

***

Once Sasuke was sufficiently patched up, the three of them stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, facing each other. Sakura was thinking how different Naruto seemed around her. He wasn't even looking at her! And he hadn't asked her out tonight. He asked her out almost every other day.

Sasuke was noting the look of concentration on Naruto's face and wondering what put it there. He also noticed how quickly Sakura had reacted to the absence of Naruto's obsession with her. Someone sure missed the water now that the well had run dry! What an amazing day!

_Tenten? Ino? That scary sister, what's-her-name, of Gaara's? No, she was with Shikamaru. _Naruto tried to visualize Sasuke hanging around any of those girls and couldn't do it. The thought of Sasuke being 'around' a girl, talking to her, smiling at her, being affectionate…was just completely _not_ Sasuke. It'd be like Ero-sennin saying he hated women. Abruptly, Naruto snapped.

"You!" Quivering, eyes blind with outrage, Naruto leveled a finger at Sasuke. Sakura jumped away. Sasuke took a prudent step backwards, as well. Naruto was unpredictable.

"What," he asked calmly.

"Don't 'what' me! You are fucking lying about there being someone you care about, that's what!"

"What are you-"

"Shut up! I'm not done. I've figured it out. First of all, you never hang around anybody. Period. Second, you don't talk to people unless you absolutely have to. And third, you blow off all the girls who throw themselves at you! Conclusion? You lied when you said there was someone special earlier." Naruto was breathing hard in his triumph. Sakura was staring back and forth between them.

"Wrong," Sasuke answered perversely. "There is someone. Now, let's get to the library before it closes."

Naruto deflated visibly. "How can there be someone? Dude, unless we're on a mission, you're either training with me or reading about jutsus."

Sasuke remained silent. Inwardly, he was quite pleased with how completely Naruto had fallen for his joke. He planned to milk it for all it was worth.

Seeing his face, Naruto changed tactics. "All right, look. I'll go crazy if I think about this anymore. I'll leave it alone. It's your business, after all." Naruto cast his eyes downward and lowered his voice. He managed to put a tremor in his next words. "I just wish you'd trust me enough to tell me. I thought we were beyond secrets, man." Naruto lifted tear-filled eyes to Sasuke's.

"We are!" Sasuke was stung, caught off guard by the sight of Naruto's watery eyes. He didn't see the hand Naruto had behind his back. Naruto had dug his fingernail into the pad of his thumb until it drew blood, then deliberately squeezed the digit until it throbbed. Sakura, on the other hand, did see this and bit back a laugh. She was eager to hear who Sasuke had feelings for, too.

Naruto judged Sasuke to be more in a telling mood. "Whatever. At least tell me who's in love with me. You can't drop a bomb like that on me without saying who it is."

Startled, Sakura spoke impulsively. "Oh, my God! That's so obvious! Everybody in the village knows who's in love with you. If you weren't so dense, you'd know too," she crowed exultantly. Now she did laugh.

Naruto turned his head slowly and looked at the girl he'd idolized for years. For the life of him he could not figure out what he'd seen in her. She had rarely, if ever, had a kind word for him. The times she'd been halfway decent to him, it was obvious that it galled her to do so. Instead, she took every opportunity to put him down. Case in point, she had just called him dense. Why?

"I don't know what I've ever done to make you treat me the way you do, but I've had enough. I've never been anything but good to you. I've nearly killed myself saving your life more times than I can count. I've defended you, supported you and the best I can ever hope to have from you is a punch in the head or an insult." Naruto's face was serious, his voice quiet and firm.

Suddenly he hated her. He didn't deserve to be treated like shit by his own team mate. In the back of his mind he registered the fact that this morning he had still had a huge crush on her, and how quickly his feelings had changed. He couldn't explain it and didn't bother thinking about it. Instead, he decided that she, and Sasuke for that matter, could both go to hell.

"Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke jumped at hearing his name spoken into the ringing silence. He'd been mesmerized, transported by the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Sakura had begun crying quietly, her eyes swallowing her face as Naruto laid out the new world order. Jesus fucking Christ, would the wonders of this day never cease? He turned his attention to Naruto, who was regarding him with unsmiling speculation. Some of Sasuke's glee evaporated.

"Yes?"

"I'm disbanding Team 7."

"WHAT!" Sakura's scream had no effect on either boy. "You can't do that! Only the Hokage can make or disband teams. The Fifth will murder you. You don't have the authority to-"

"So go run and tell her, you little snitch." Naruto's voice held scorn.

Why was he being so cruel to her? Sakura fell silent, as if struck. Sasuke stared at Naruto. This behavior was unlike him. Disband the team? Naruto continued speaking when it became clear Sakura wasn't going to interrupt.

"We're all Chuunins, right? We don't need a Jounin watching over us anymore. If we're free agents, Sasuke, we'd be able to hunt up new jutsus outside the village and do what we need to do. I just need you to agree."

"Done," Sasuke said.

Both boys turned to Sakura. She stood watching them, crying quietly, wanting to say something to stop this madness. But no words could get past the lump in her throat, and she didn't know what to say if they could. For the first time, she was afraid of Naruto. She remained mute.

Naruto saw this and felt his hate dissipate. He didn't know what had come over him just now. "I'm sorry," he said. Maybe he didn't hate her, but he was still angry. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But I'm not chasing you anymore, Sakura. I don't think my feelings for you were ever real, anyway. You know you can count on me if you ever need help, but I need to go my own way and stop being 'dense' as you so delicately put it."

"Well-said, buddy." Sasuke made as if to clap Naruto on the back. Naruto side-stepped and regarded him with cold eyes.

"It seems you both know who this girl is that likes me. Yet neither of you will tell. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Naruto said quietly.

"Wh-what? No, man , look-" Sasuke spluttered, but Naruto didn't let him continue. He spoke as he wrenched Sakura's door open.

"I'll find out on my own." He disappeared into the night.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke was outside in a flash, but Naruto was gone. He scanned the moonlit street for bright blond hair, dimly aware of Sakura collapsing in her open doorway in tears. "Damn!" He took off running.

Sasuke searched the library high and low. He looked in all of their usual meeting places, canvassing the entire village before he checked his own apartment and was told by his mom that Naruto hadn't been there. _Well, of course not, dickhead, _he thought to himself as he sped towards Naruto's place._ He's trying to avoid you, isn't he? Ass!_ Why did he play that prank on him??

Naruto was not at his apartment. Sasuke made sure by picking the lock and checking inside. Frowning, Sasuke went back outside and eyed the rooftops, hoping to catch a glimpse of a leaping orange track suit. Nothing. It was as if Naruto had evaporated the second he'd stepped outside Sakura's door. Kushina had taught her son very well.

Resigned, Sasuke parked himself in front of Naruto's door and sat down to wait. He sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy," he whispered to the night air. "I never meant to hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto spent the night in a cave behind a waterfall a few miles outside the village. He didn't sleep at first. Instead, he went over and over in his mind all that had happened in the space of a few hours.

The 'loss' of Sakura (no 'chan' anymore, dammit!) hurt him surprisingly little. As he'd told his friend earlier, that whole situation made him more angry than anything else. Besides, it was pretty much eclipsed by the revelations Sasuke had made.

Sasuke. Now that he was alone, with no outside influences to distract him, Naruto thought about just what it was that had pissed him off this evening. It wasn't Sakura or anything to do with her, he decided. It was Sasuke. Sasuke, who was his right hand, his rock, his best fucking friend. Sasuke's attention was no longer solely on him.

Naruto curled his lip in disgust as he sat cross-legged in the cave, staring out at the water-shrouded opening. Was he that selfish? He'd never associated the word with himself before. Yes, he admitted. When it came to Sasuke, he was selfish. He was used to Sasuke only associating with him. This interloper, this…competitor for Sasuke's affections, made Naruto want to smash something. He was almost sick with the feeling.

Okay. Well, this will just have to be dealt with, he thought. After all, he, Naruto, was a far cry from the loud, wild kid he used to be but he still socialized with people. Who was he to deny Sasuke the same thing? That wasn't fair at all. Naruto wanted Sasuke to be happy. Somewhere in his mind he knew that despite how Sasuke was around him, he was far from happy. And if this girl, whoever she may be, helped put some of Sasuke's demons to rest, then he would support Sasuke all the way.

That decided, Naruto felt like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. A headache he hadn't even realized he had ebbed away. Jealousy and rage were not familiar emotions to him, not the way he'd experienced them tonight. They left him feeling strange and off-balance. He turned his mind to other things that had taken place that night.

It came to him suddenly that he had disbanded his team. He had completely forgotten about his words earlier. Naruto inhaled sharply. Tsunade was going to kill him. The thought instilled in him an immediate urge to soil himself. Still…it wasn't entirely a spur of the moment decision. He'd been toying with the idea off and on for some time now, trying to work up the courage to ask The Fifth for permission. Naruto shrugged mentally. No use second-guessing himself now. It was done. He was going to do what he was going to do, regardless of what the old lady had to say.

The next hour he spent cataloging his abilities and prowess as a ninja. He came up with the following:

Genjutsu:Poor. This was his weakest area. At casting Genjutsu he sucked, plain and simple. He was fair at detecting it and pretty good at dispelling it.

Taijutsu: Not bad. After his failure with the first Chuunin exam, he'd decided to train twice a week with Gai-sensei, Neji and Lee. He learned a lot. He could still only open three gates, but he had that whole emitting chakra from his hands finally mastered. He'd also begun wearing weights, as Lee did. He hadn't taken them off since.

Ninjutsu: Pretty damn good, if he said so himself. His mom hadn't been pleased with his failure of the first Chuunin exam. Immediately after the Third's funeral she'd decided to give him a test. The test lasted ten days. She spent the entire time disguising herself as various ninja, both foreign and of Konoha, and ambushing him at all times of the day and night. Sometimes she wasn't even a ninja. The time she'd disguised herself as an old man and nearly crushed his windpipe with her cane still brought tears of shame to his eyes.

Naruto relived is mother's conclusion on the tenth and final day.

* * *

_"_Un_believable. You are wild, undisciplined and completely lacking in any subtlety whatsoever!" Here she had clouted him on the head with a fist like steel. Naruto grimly held onto his consciousness by the skin of his teeth; if he passed out now his mother would kill him for sure._

_"You call yourself a Ninja?! If Minato could see his son now," Kushina seethed, "he'd disown you on the spot!" She paused to try and calm herself. _

_My god, that she and her husband could spawn such a son! She immediately regretted this thought. Her son was brilliant. And like all brilliant people they rarely got along doing things the conventional way. They found new ways to do things, forged new paths. She had only to think back on how her boy had single-handedly defeated that Gaara. In his released state, no less! She'd thought she would die of pride. Yes. Such a son she and Minato had spawned. She watched him trembling with exhaustion, a knot already forming where she'd hit him. Something had to be done with him. _

_Ideally, his father would be best to teach him, she lamented. But Minato was long dead and it was she her son most resembled in his behavior and approach to things. And she was probably the only one who could get proper results from him. There was almost limitless potential in him, she knew. She understood him. He both worshiped and feared her. She could use those tools to speed his progress along. _

_Kushina fingered the pill bottle in her pocket. She would have to see Tsunade, the new Hokage, about doubling or even triplin, her dosage for what lay ahead of her._

_The next Chuunin Exam was six months away. Kushina used every second of that time training her son. Naruto thought of himself as being put through rigorous, non-stop torture. _

_The first thing his mom drilled him on was stealth. Little by little, she weeded his impulse to act first, plan later out of him. He learned to conceal his presence entirely, to hide and evade her for days without any food but what he could scavenge. Her ambushes continued and woe to him if he were caught._

_Once Kushina deemed her son properly elusive, she taught him basic techniques with his ninja equipment. Things he'd failed to learn at the academy. She devised a series of obstacle courses and games designed to utilize his knowledge of stealth and weaponry in order to achieve a goal or prize. There was never any one sure path to the goal. He had to think and plan ahead several steps, set up fail safes to his plans. In this way, she honed his ability to analyze a problem and select the best solution to it. These actions came to him with some difficulty, but he mastered them as he mastered everything she'd thrown at him so far. Sometimes his mother was able to enlist the aid of Shikamaru. That boy had declared Naruto a worthy adversary in the strategy department. _

_All this took place in addition to whatever missions Naruto had with his team. Frequently, his mom appeared during these mission to complicate or hinder it in any way she could, forcing Naruto to put what she'd taught him to the test. _

_Finally, his mother announced his foundation was complete. Now they could begin the hard stuff. Naruto welcomed this news. His mom was just the sort of teacher he'd always wanted. She was tough on him, deliberately hurting him and pushing him. She didn't coddle him and she showed him things in such a way that he quickly caught on. _

_At this point Naruto discovered, quite by accident, that he had an affinity for water-based techniques. His mother was beside herself. A water chakra type herself, she lost no time in sharing her treasure of jutsus. Naruto learned quickly. He didn't think so many jutsus existed in the world, let alone in one person. His mom seemed to have an endless supply of them. Some were jutsus she'd only heard about, but insisted he could master with his enormous chakra reserve or by enlisting the aid of the Kyuubi._

_Not long after, he discovered his wind chakra type. His mother knew quite a few jutsus for this as well, but sought out Asuma- sensei to give him extra help. Naruto absorbed his teachings like a sponge. He was to the point now where he had only to see a move once or hear it explained and he was able to master it in a few hours or, at most, a day. Ero-sennin had dropped by Konoha during this time and seen how far Naruto had progressed. He lent a hand by teaching him the Rasengan. By the end of the six months, Naruto was hard at work making jutsus that combined wind and water. _

_As the Chuunin exam loomed nearer, Kushina called her son to her at the end of a long day. They had been to the coast, where Naruto had shown her his latest technique. He had unleashed a hurricane of such force that the coast line had been dramatically altered._

_She watched her son approach where she sat under a weeping willow tree. He'd changed during the last six months. His face was more serious. There was a watchful air to him, a feeling of restrained power and strength. His body had filled out, become taller and more muscular. His face was starting to lose its baby fat and there were fine hairs on his upper lip. His voice had changed. _

_He sat beside her, eager to hear what she had planned for tomorrow._

_"You're ready," she said. "You're a formidable shinobi, one I am confident will make Chuunin next week. Go. Have fun. Your training is over. You've earned a break."_

_Naruto grinned exuberantly. "Really? I'm ready? Did I do well, Mom?"_

_"No, you didn't," she paused for a moment, looking at his crestfallen expression. "You did magnificently."_

_His head came up and he threw himself at her, hugging her tightly. She let herself be held by him, masking the pain it caused her. Then he was up and off to go find some fun._

_The months of training had taken their toll on Uzumaki Kushina. But she had done right by her son._

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the cave Naruto smiled in memory. He made a final inventory of his skills.

Endurance: excellent.

Stamina: excellent.

Chakra reserve: outstanding.

Speed: excellent. He had Gai-sensei to thank for that. His mom had been supportive of him seeking help from outside sources.

Strength: excellent. He wasn't quite to Sakura's level yet, but he was close. His lessons with her would cease now, he realized.

Chakra control: almost perfect. His mom had drilled that into him along with everything else.

His analysis complete, Naruto stood up. Out of habit, he took a moment to try sensing anyone in the vicinity of where he planned on sleeping. There was no one. He stretched, yawned and made his way to the back of the cave, where he promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke woke to a stiff neck and a cramp in his arm. He shaded his eyes with one hand from the blazing sun. _Almost noon, _he thought as he stood up. He took a moment to reconsider his decision to stay rooted in front of Naruto's door. _Screw it, _he concluded. _He'll be back whenever he comes back. I can apologize then._

The thought of going home caused is usual black mood to descend on him, but he needed to change.

***

Sasuke thought about everything that had happened the previous night as he made his way home. _Naruto won't be gone too long. He just needs a day to cool off, _he surmised. He tried to reassure himself that this was true. He had never seen Naruto that angry with him before. His insides writhed in misery every time he thought of the look Naruto had given him before he'd disappeared. Sasuke didn't think he could stand too much of Naruto's anger with him. It was unnatural to their relationship.

A kid stumbled after a ball that had rolled into Sasuke's path. He kicked the ball into the air as hard as he could and shoved the kid out of his way when he began wailing. Sasuke didn't even break his stride. No one who saw what he did called him on it. People valued their lives. He continued to walk briskly toward what was once the thriving Uchiha part of the village. It was now a seedy ruin that teens dared each other to enter. Nobody wanted to run afoul of Sasuke should they be caught.

The elders and Third Hokage had urged his mom to relocate. She'd spat in their faces. Sasuke knew they were talked about throughout the village. Once, when lewd whispers of what a mother and her teenage son could possibly be doing living all alone in a deserted compound reached his ears, he'd tracked down the instigator of that particular vile rumor. The man was never seen or heard from again. All ANBU found was his torn, bloody shirt behind his house.

The closer he got to home, the more Sasuke shut down. When he was around Naruto he was a different person, normal almost. The rest of the time he was what the quiet, withdrawn kid Naruto met three years ago had grown into: an emotionally barren, murderous misanthrope. He hated the village, hated the elders who glided about as if they hadn't caused the destruction of his clan and hated everyone who had a life outside of his own private hell. The one exception to all this, indeed the one bright spot in his life, was Naruto. Something came over him whenever he was around the guy and Sasuke felt reborn, washed clean, cherished. Naruto was everything he wasn't: outgoing, friendly and funny. Miraculously, he had been as lonely as Sasuke and thought him worthy of friendship. He would do anything to keep that friendship. Naruto was the only reason he hadn't left the village and become an S-rank criminal or worse by now.

He entered his house and _sake_ fumes nearly caused him to faint. Covering his nose with his shirt, he crept through the clutter on the floor to a screen and opened it, letting fresh air and some light into the dump he called home. He glanced around. Roaches scurried away into shadows. He'd hardly registered the mess when he'd been here last night. He kicked at a plate crusted with moldy food and sent it crashing against a wall. He hated his home, but when he bothered to be there he made an effort to clean the place. Sasuke hadn't been home for days. He knew all this mess couldn't have accumulated from just his mother.

A sound reached his ears. He made his way to his mom's bedroom and stood outside her door. He heard grunting. Without preamble, he slid her door open.

A burly man Sasuke didn't recognize was sweating profusely as he thrust energetically into his mom's slack body. She turned bloodshot eyes towards her son and smiled drunkenly. Sadly, none of what Sasuke was seeing was new to him. Whoever the guy was, he leered at Sasuke, showing missing teeth. "Well, ain't you a handsome sight," he slurred. "Care to join us?" His smile broadened as Sasuke entered the room and approached the bed. He'd never stopped his motions, his body making wet slapping sounds against Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke reached the bed and grabbed the man by his hair. He jerked him off of his mother and onto the floor. Before the man could stand up, Sasuke stamped with force on his wet genitals. The man screamed. He flipped the guy onto his stomach and held him down with one foot as he located a certain vertebra in his spine. Once found, Sasuke slammed the heel of his palm into it over and over again. The man's struggles ceased immediately. Sasuke had paralyzed him from the neck down. The man started to curse in horror, but Sasuke silenced him with a blow to the head. He straightened up and his mother watched as he left the room without looking at her. After a moment, she fell against the pillows and was soon snoring.

***

He spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. He washed dishes and did laundry. He threw out garbage and disposed of the fresh bottles of _sake_ his mom had stashed about the place. He didn't know where she got the money for the stuff. He kept his mission earnings under lock and key and he knew she didn't dare touch them. Any roaches he unearthed were sorry indeed. Some were as long as his index finger. He stomped on them mercilessly, deriving a savage pleasure from the crunch their bodies made. He discarded the carcasses along with the rest of the trash.

Once the house was mostly in order, he went back to his mom's room and hefted the still unconscious man over his shoulder. He carried him a few miles outside the village. By then, he was starting to come around. Sasuke thought for a moment as he tossed him onto the ground. He hated to leave him like this, virtually untouched. He fished a kunai out of his pocket and bent over the guy.

Some time later he made his way back to the village, the guy's member in his hand. Near the gate he threw the organ aside. Maybe some animal would eat it.

He stopped at the store once he returned to the village and bought groceries. Home again, he cooked something simple: steamed rice, beef and vegetables. He sat down at the table and ate his food methodically. When he was done, he went into his mother's room and regarded her. She was a mess, still sleeping and drooling onto her arm. He set about cleaning her filthy room.

Done at last with his chores, Sasuke made his way to his own room. He dug his key out of his pocket. He'd had a door with a lock fitted to his room almost 2 years ago when his mother had started her decline.

He entered his room with a sigh of gratitude, locking the door behind him. It was the one pristine place in the whole house. That, and his brother's room, which he also kept under lock and key.

Sasuke collapsed on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto didn't come back that day or the next. And although the thought that his friend could be this upset with him was making him sick, Sasuke kept Naruto's absence from the village to himself.

When a week had gone by with still no sign of Naruto, Sasuke began to panic. This prolonged separation from Naruto was killing him. He could no longer sit in his house, watching his mother shuffle around, trying to sneak _sake_ into the place or hitting him up for money. He had to do something with himself or he'd end up killing her from sheer boredom. Many were the days he thought about ending her misery permanently.

He decided to put into action a plan he'd been considering since their return from rescuing the Kazekage.

Sasuke left the village roughly 30 minutes before Naruto sauntered into it. It was evening of the eighth day after their argument. They did not see each other.

Naruto wearily let himself into his apartment. He turned, closed the door and locked it. He was exhausted or he would have noticed the presence sooner. A blinding punch to the back of his head landed him halfway through his door. Fighting the urge to retch, he was yanked back and flung to the far side of the room.

He knew it was the Fifth from the second the first blow landed. Her punches had a certain deadly flavor to them. He didn't dare fight back, allowing her her moment.

"Where," Tsunade thundered, "have you been?"

"Training." Naruto stood up. He made a mental assessment of the damage to his person and decided he'd be bruised, but fine. He met the Hokage's gaze directly and unashamedly.

"Training. I see." She sounded as if he'd just told her that elephants could fly. "Before he left, Sasuke mentioned you'd disbanded your team. Is that true?"

Naruto swallowed hard. His muscles trembled in anticipation of stupendous trauma. "Yes."

"Well. I agree with your decision, but you should have consulted me first." She went to go stand by his window, looking out at the village.

"What? You're not mad?" Naruto experienced such a loosening of tension that he inadvertently almost peed himself. He got his body under control quickly.

"Again, such decisions aren't yours to make, but the truth is you and Sasuke have progressed beyond anyone in this village. It's time you learned a few things outside of Konoha. My only requirement is that you take the Jounin exam before you go."

"But…I thought you wanted me to stay here? What about Akatsuki?"

Tsunade smiled. "Should you meet up with them, they'll get a taste of what Deidara experienced. No one here can protect you better than you yourself can, Naruto. You are strong and skilled. You are smart enough in battle. All you lack is a little experience."

Naruto was both shocked and gratified to have such acknowledgment. Suddenly he remembered an earlier comment she'd made.

"Wait…you said 'before Sasuke left'. Where is he?"

"He's on a mission to the Sand village."

"Alone? What's the mission?"

"I can't tell you that, Naruto."

"What! Why??"

Tsunade turned to leave. "Get some rest; you look dead on your feet. And the next time you leave the village without telling me, I will make sure you spend a week in the hospital." She left him alone in his apartment.

Naruto stood where he was for a few moments after the ruined door had shut behind her. He'd really wanted to see Sasuke. He went to his bed, kicked off his shoes and lay down. He thought about the past week.

***

He'd remained by the waterfall. ANBU agents had patrolled nearby a few times, but he'd avoided them easily. He spent his mornings performing every jutsu he knew. This routine often relaxed him. He spent his nights contemplating his life and the people in it. He was determined to discover his admirer.

After that first night in the cave, he'd woken up the next morning somehow mad at Sasuke all over again. For a few minutes he'd wondered why this should be. Then he remembered the dream he'd had of his friend chasing all the girls who'd thrown themselves at him over the years. He laughed at himself, shaking off the nightmare.

He missed Sasuke. It was like slowly bleeding to death. But he perversely stayed away, punishing them both. Sasuke, for keeping things from him and himself for such monstrous self-pity.

One night he had a strange dream. In fact, it wasn't so much a dream as a series of moments in his life he'd never paid attention to. The one common factor in them seemed to be Hinata-chan. Her voice, how she always encouraged him, how she always seemed to faint whenever he was around, recurred again and again throughout the dream. Aside from Sasuke, she was the only one who'd ever thought he was worth anything before his mom had taken him in hand.

When he'd woken up, the sun was just rising. The inside of the cave was suffused with a warm pink glow that reminded him of-

Hinata. Hinata was the mystery girl, the one who loved him. He couldn't explain how he knew, but there the knowledge was, dazzling his mind with its brilliance. Suddenly, so many things about her behavior fell into place.

He spent the next two days wandering around the waterfall in a mild daze. The fact that Hinata-chan loved him (he got a swooping sensation in his chest when he thought about someone actually _loving _him) while everyone else had still hated him touched him deeply. She'd seen him at his worst and still thought him worthy. He felt sure her feelings still held; she still behaved strangely around him.

Naruto spent so much time daydreaming about Hinata and various possible scenarios involving the two of them that before long he felt half in love with her himself. He certainly discovered a soft spot for her. She was everything he admired in a person: hardworking, loyal, good to people. He'd never known her to give up, even against tremendous odds. When Naruto remembered how she'd laid her feelings out to him right before he'd fought Neji, it made him cringe. Sakura was right. He _was_ dense. In his defense, though, he _had _been sick with dread at the upcoming match.

Around then Naruto realized that he'd been lollygagging around for two whole days without food or sleep. He hadn't practiced at all during that time. He decided it was time to head back to the village. As soon as he was clean, fed and rested he intended to have a little chat with Hinata-chan.

***

Back in his apartment, Naruto got up and took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, readers! Just letting you know this is my first fanfic. It took me awhile to get used to the site. As a result, I've had to change my summary and categorization several times as I understood better how this story should be classified. There is a plot, by the way.

I also want to thank my reviewers. The first review had me screaming, it was such positive feedback! Chapters 7 and 8 are on the way...pls continue to R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto inspected his reflection. He was freshly showered and dressed. The lump on the back of his head was still tender from the Fifth's punch, but otherwise he was ready to go.

On his way out the door, he ran into Kotetsu carrying a stack of wooden planks.

"Hey Naruto," the Chuunin greeted him. "Tsunade-sama sent me to fix your door."

"Oh, okay. Cool. It's the least she could do seeing as she broke it."

"Haha! Where you off to?"

"Uh…nowhere. Going to eat somewhere."

"Oh. Have fun!"

"Thanks, man. See ya!"

Naruto had to figure Hinata would be home at this time of the evening. He headed off to the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

Neji opened the gate to the insistent ringing of the bell. He was surprised to see Naruto standing there. They weren't due for a lesson. He felt the familiar sense of respect, awe and wariness he always did when around the guy. Neji felt this was only proper, considering his defeat at Naruto's hands and the Kyuubi within him. "Naruto?"

"Neji! Hi! Uh…is…um," Naruto cleared his throat. "Is H-Hinata here?"

Neji quickly went over any and all possible reasons for why Naruto could want to see his cousin so late in the day. He took note of Naruto's heightened color and nervous speech, and came up with the most reasonable answer: a new mission. "She's here, but if you need help I'm free as well. What's the mission?" Neji said all this as he stepped aside to let Naruto in. He closed the gate behind the shorter boy once he had entered.

"What mission? I don't have a mission."

"I see. Then what do you want Hinata-sama for?"

Naruto's stomach clenched. Neji was looking at him with those pale eyes and he plain _hated_ it when Neji stared at him. For some reason, it always made him feel like shitting himself. Still, if he was going to be serious about not being dense anymore it had to start here. He put his hand in his pocket, on his kunai, in case Neji reacted badly.

"I-" Naruto swallowed and forced the words out. "I want to ask her out."

Neji didn't move a muscle or say a word. Silence stretched between them. Naruto didn't dare break eye contact. His hand tightened on his kunai. Without changing his stance, he shifted the balance of his feet. An owl hooted in the distance. Naruto felt as if lifetimes went by before Neji spoke. He jumped when he did.

"I'll go get her."

Naruto watched in disbelief as Neji turned matter-of-factly, walked sedately across the courtyard and slipped quietly into the house.

* * *

"Hinata."

Hinata jumped a mile, and not only because Neji never entered her bedroom. He had _run_ into her room with a huge grin on his face, ponytail flapping behind him.

"Wh-what!" She clutched the book she had been reading to her chest.

"You will _never_ guess who's here to ask you out on a _date!!"_ Neji squealed the last word as he bounced right up to the armchair she was curled in.

"A-a date?"

_"YES!"_ Neji's eyes were shining, his face was flushed with excitement. Hinata stared at him. She was used to Neji's true nature by now and the cold exterior he used to hide it. What she was not used to was this level of agitation in him.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto!" he might as well have screamed it, so loud was he.

"No!"

"Oh, yes! He rang the bell and told me bold as day that he was, and I quote, 'here to ask Hinata out'." Neji crowded his cousin on the chair, threw her book aside. "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm not going," Hinata whispered. She felt dizzy. "I-I can't."

Neji didn't seem to hear. He'd gone to her closet. "Perhaps that red number with the silver cherry blossoms on it, and the red sandals? I can do your hair up with those pretty silver hair ornaments that Hanabi bought you." He rummaged in her closet with disturbing familiarity. "Oh, and you simply _must_ wear the Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume that you got from The Body Shop last-"

"I said I am _not_ going!"

Neji turned around, holding the red dress in question. Hinata looked terrified. Sighing, he went to kneel in front of her, laying the dress across his knees. He took her freezing hands in his own and gazed up at her wide eyes.

"You like him, right? Haven't you always liked him?"

Hinata hardly thought 'like' a strong enough word to describe her feelings. "I love him."

"Right, and don't you want to be with him?"

"Yes, but-"

"And let's face it, you're never going to tell him how you feel without a push, right?"

"No, that's-"

"Well, here's the push you need. He wouldn't be here if he weren't interested, would he?"

"I-I guess…"

"And Hinata listen. You will never be worthy of him if you don't even have the courage to face him with your feelings. At this rate, Sakura-"

"Right, I'm going." Hinata stood up quickly. Neji smirked. His cousin hated the pink-haired hag.

"But I'm wearing these clothes I have on-"

Neji jumped to his feet. "You are _not_ wearing that fugly jacket on your first date," he shouted, outraged.

A yelling match ensued. Neji, by virtue of his superior height, tried to intimidate Hinata by leaning into her face. He gestured with the red dress as he insisted that no self-respecting Hyuuga went around looking like she did. Hinata finally prevailed by threatening to reveal Neji's secret activities to her father. He hissed at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Apparently, you're not the only one who goes snooping in people's rooms." She pointedly snatched the red dress from his hand.

In the end, she consented to have Neji do her hair. He set to work immediately. He brushed it until it gleamed before braiding it into a single fishtail plait. His fingers were nimble. She loved when he did her hair.

"Honestly, how many times have I told you you're not using the right shampoo and conditioner? Look at this," he ranted. "Seven split ends. Seven!"

"My hair is fine."

"It's a sight better now that you've grown it out, but fabulous hair doesn't just _happen. _Now, the products _I_ use-"

She let him ramble on. Like most people in her family, Neji had a fixation on hair.

Hinata suppressed a shudder. Her nerves had returned with interest. The thing was, she didn't know what to expect. Did Naruto have feelings for her? Did he know she had feelings for him? Had someone told him? Why was he here?

She thought about her cousin's advice. It was good advice. He was right. She couldn't expect to deserve Naruto if she couldn't even face him with her true feelings. How much time was she going to let slip by without telling him? She realized her cousin had given her the courage she needed. When he finished her hair she stood up and turned to him.

"Neji, you're right. I do need to face Naruto. But what if he doesn't like me? I mean, the way I like him?"

Neji took the opportunity to spray his cousin's neck with the aforementioned perfume before deigning to answer. "Then we'll sic the family on him, no sweat."

She smiled. "Thank you, Neji."

"Don't mention it. Oh God, this is too delicious! Let's hurry downstairs."

* * *

Naruto had been sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, thinking up witty things to say, when he saw them emerge from a door across from him. He stood up quickly, smoothing his shirt in the process. They walked toward him, Hinata shy and trembling, Neji as aloof as ever. They stopped a few feet away from him. He thought Neji would leave them in privacy, but no such luck. In fact, Neji seemed to be half supporting Hinata at the elbow. Naruto forged ahead.

"Hi, Hinata. Uh…how are things?"

"Um…fine, I guess. You?"

"Great! Just great. So…are you busy or anything?"

"No! No, not busy. Wh-why?"

"Oh, well…hehe…I…was wondering if you'd like to…you know…get something to eat. With me. Like, together. Right now."

Hinata, who'd been on the very verge of a faint, felt herself calm down considerably. She felt Neji drop his hand from her arm. "Yes," she said gazing into Naruto's eyes. "I'd really like that."

"Really?! Great!" Naruto stepped right up to her then and grinned. "I like your hair like this."

"Oh! Really? Thank you! Ne-"

Neji suddenly had a severe coughing fit. Naruto looked at him. Hinata hastily turned the blonde's attention back to her. "Naruto-kun, maybe we should go?"

"Yeah, okay." He felt excitement leaping in him. His first date!

***

Neji closed the gate behind them. Damn, but that had been close! He was sure it had only been nerves on Hinata's part, but honestly. A ninja was supposed to do better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto walked in silence next to Hinata. They were on a quiet side street heading towards the center of the village. He felt comfortable with the silence, since he didn't exactly know how to ask her if she definitely had feelings for him. What if she said yes? What then? Wouldn't she expect to hear that he had feelings for her, too? He wasn't even sure how he felt about her. He decided to be honest. To that end, he stopped walking and gently touched her arm. Hinata stopped too, turning to him expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"I just want to say I really admire you as a person, Hinata. You've always accepted me, no matter what and I…would really like to get to know you better. If you want to, I mean."

Hinata felt her heart would burst. He admired _her! _He wanted to get to know _her! _"Mmmyes…I would like that."

Naruto let out the breath he'd been holding. Not too bad, for a first effort! "Cool." He resumed walking. "So, what do you do when you're not on missions?"

"Um, I like reading. And cooking. And…"

"Yeah?" Naruto saw Hinata glance around furtively, as if afraid someone else was close enough to hear her.

"Well, I really like music." She looked at him to see his reaction.

He let out a low whistle. "Music. I've heard of that, but I'm not really familiar with it. Isn't it a foreign thing?"

"Yes. From the Sound village."

"Scum. So…what do you do with your music?"

"Well, I listen to it. There are lots of artists who sing or play instruments. I, um, I kind of like singing, too."

"Really? Sounds fascinating. When can I listen?"

"Oh," She blushed furiously. "Well, I feel self-conscious about it. I don't really do it in front of people."

"Why?"

"Because…I might not be very good."

Naruto was about to reply to this when they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oh, sh-man," He checked his language around her automatically. "I forgot to ask if you like ramen! Sasuke discovered this place, like, a year ago. I've been coming here ever since. We could go someplace else if-"

"It's fine. I like ramen. I know how to make it, too."

"Neat!" They had taken seats at the bar. "The usual for me, please, old man. Hinata? What do you want?"

"I'll have the beef ramen with extra egg, please."

Naruto studied Hinata while they waited for their food. Contrary to what he'd been imagining, it was incredibly easy to talk to her. She didn't make him feel stupid or nervous at all. And now that he was actually paying attention to her, he saw just how drop dead gorgeous she was. Her hair was thick and had a mirror shine to it. Her eyes were the palest lilac, not at all unnerving like her cousin's. She radiated serenity and peace. He wondered if she ever got angry and what she sounded like when she laughed. Her lips were moving. "Huh?" he asked, jolted out of his reverie.

"I said what do you do for fun? Like when you're not training."

"Not…training." Naruto said these words as if they were an unknown language, one whose pronunciation he was unsure of. Clearly the idea was novel to him.

Hinata smothered a grin with her hand. She'd noticed how his eyes were roving over her in a most direct manner. There was absolutely nothing shy or reserved about Naruto-kun! He didn't sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He simply twisted his stool to face her, propped his head on his hand, and stared at her with those blue eyes of his. Unblinkingly. And somehow it wasn't rude or leering. She'd finally had to say something to break the tension his eyes were causing. She felt like her body was about to go up in flames.

"Yes. Don't you do things besides train?"

Naruto thought about it. Shikamaru played shogi. Ino had the flower shop. Sakura practiced medicine. Sasuke read. And he was always training. "No," he said slowly. "I guess not."

"Why not?"

"I…need to become strong so I can become Hokage. And I made a promise."

"Oh. But you're already strong. Sometimes people need a break."

He listened attentively. No one had ever suggested he not train, even for a short time. No one exactly forced him to either, though. It was just that situations requiring him to become stronger always seemed to crop up. Hinata continued speaking as their bowls of steaming ramen arrived.

"If you could choose something to do that wasn't training, what would it be?" She ate with a delicate yet steady motion that he found very interesting. It suggested that she knew how to do justice to food.

"I don't know. Training is pretty much all I _do_ know. And fighting."

"Do you want to listen to some music some time? You might like it."

"Yeah, okay. Sure!" They talked and ate for over an hour.

* * *

The good folks at Ichiraku knew to keep Naruto's ramen coming unless he said otherwise, so it was no surprise to have a seventh bowl set in front of him. He had been starving so badly that he hardly noticed what he was eating, as long as something went into his mouth. What did surprise him was another bowl being set in front of Hinata. He looked at the stack of empty bowls by her elbow and counted four. She dug right into the fresh bowl with no signs of being full. Thinking of his wallet, he discreetly signaled to the old man that this was the last round. That kind soul nodded imperceptibly and turned away with a smile.

Later, Hinata stood outside the shop while Naruto-kun paid the bill. She had never felt comfortable eating as much as she liked in front of her family, lest they criticize her for being greedy. Those inhibitions fell away with Naruto-kun. He'd eaten more than she had! She sighed happily, gazing up at the full moon.

Would he hold her hand, she wondered, or even…kiss her?? She felt her knees trying to buckle. True, she had quickly gotten over her shyness around him- he was very easy to talk to, not judgmental at all- but was she really ready for such intimate contact? _Yes,_ a firm voice spoke up within her. _And if he won't kiss me, then I'll kiss him!_ She thought Naruto very brave for stating his feelings earlier. Well, she could be brave, too.

Naruto came out of the restaurant with some trepidation. His first date was drawing to a close. So far, so good. But what now? All he could think about was that dates traditionally ended with a kiss. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to kiss Hinata.

Suddenly he saw her standing in the moonlight, waiting for him. She was a vision of beauty with the breeze ruffling the front of her hair. Who was he kidding? His whole body had been tight with the force of his attraction to her since she'd shown up with Neji. Of course he wanted to kiss her. Then what was his problem?

His problem, he decided as he and Hinata wordlessly started walking back to her estate, was that he'd never kissed a girl and he was worried sick that he'd screw it up. But if he didn't kiss her, she might think he didn't like her. And Naruto definitely did like her. A lot. He'd never had a normal conversation with a girl before like he'd had tonight. Hinata had a lot of interesting things to say and she seemed to enjoy his company- wait, better ask and make sure. He turned to her.

"So…did you have a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time. I want to be honest with you, Naruto-kun."

"Oh. O…kay." He'd released the pent up air in his lungs on hearing that she'd had a good time. Now he sucked in another breath and waited for whatever was coming.

"This was my first date. Lots of girls have horrible stories about their first dates, but you made mine special. You're easy to talk to. I-" she took a deep breath and decided to be bold as well and brave. "I really like you." She blushed beet red.

There it was! His confirmation that she was his admirer! "Wow," he said aloud. "I really like you, too. This was also my first date. I was kinda nervous, but you never say mean things to me, so I guess that helped me loosen up. Plus, you talk about things I've never done before, which I think is cool."

Hinata had almost stumbled at hearing he liked her. She stole a glance at his face. He was watching her intently. "You never seem nervous," she whispered.

"Ha! Maybe I just hide it well."

They arrived at the Hyuuga estate and stopped outside the gate. Hinata faced him with her head down, hands clasped before her. Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets, suddenly tongue-tied.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I'm going to kiss her. Wait! What if she doesn't want me to? _Thoughts of Sakura's punches flashed through his mind. Maybe if he asked her? No, that would be dumb. He thought hard as he stared at her gorgeous face. The fact was that all good things came with a risk. He reasoned that it was worth a punch to get to kiss her. He just hoped she didn't get offended, or this would be his last date with her. Mind made up, he stepped closer to her.

_Oh, God, he's going to do it_, Hinata thought wildly. She fought to remain still. It wouldn't be polite to run away. Besides, she wanted this, didn't she? She was just so nervous. Naruto, gorgeous Naruto, was going to kiss her. _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

She saw how his blue eyes blazed with moonlight as he bent his face to hers. He paused an inch away from her mouth.

"You smell so good."

_Thank you, Neji!_

Naruto's heart was pounding. Whatever that smell was, it was driving him insane. Before he realized it, his hand came up and cupped the back of her head. His other hand clasped her neck as he brought his nose down and laid it on her feverish skin. He inhaled deeply the fragrance that emanated from her throat, feeling his body heat up in response. His eyes closed. He exhaled through his open mouth against her neck. Without thinking, he put his mouth where his breath had touched and bit her softly, a bite of utter restraint. The smell of her was that intoxicating to him. He felt her trembling and pulled back to look at her face. She stared back. He suddenly became aware of her arms around his back. That was all the encouragement he needed.

He brought his mouth down to hers.

***

They both felt something jump between them. Some primal need. The hand Naruto had on her head slid down to grip her thick braid at the base of her neck. Naruto pulled her head back by the hair in his fist, causing her to gasp softly. He opened his mouth as well and, through what seemed a natural progression of what he'd been doing, touched her lips with his tongue. Hinata's knees gave out and she sagged against him. The hand not in her hair took her arm and placed it around his own neck. Then he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her against the gate, keeping her pinned there with his hard body.

Naruto did all this unconsciously. All he could think about was the feel of her tongue as he sucked on it voraciously, the feel of his tongue being devoured by her. The hot, slick sensations were new and overpowering. His body demanded more, his blood racing, all sense having left him the second he'd smelled her perfume. He lowered her body so that her feet touched the ground and his hands were free. One unzipped her jacket while the other ran down her back to grasp her ass. His big hand almost completely covered one cheek, his fingers disappearing into the crease. He kneaded her flesh in his strong hand. Having successfully removed her jacket, he put both hands on her breasts. These were so abundant that his hands couldn't contain them. He molded the flesh in his palms feeling some hard pointed thing in the center of each. His mouth never left hers. He pinched one of the hard pointy things and Hinata let out a soft scream.

* * *

Up in a nearby tree, Neji watched the scene unfolding below him. His mouth hung open in shock and frank approval. Thank God his cousin was holder her own and not fainting or pushing the ardent Naruto away. But if things went much farther, he'd had to intervene. Hinata couldn't lose her virginity in that hideous outfit.

* * *

She had died, she decided. Yes, she had died when Naruto first bit her neck. Then he'd brought her back to life when he'd kissed her, brought her back and stolen her mind. She didn't know who she was or where she was. She only knew that to have the boy she loved touch her like this was the sweetest hell on earth. Torturous, his kiss was, wakening things in her body that she'd only read about. She felt her flesh swell and flood with moisture between her legs when his tongue touched hers. What little sanity she'd retained disappeared with her ability to stand. After that, she was as mindless as he was. She gripped his hair and pulled herself against him, even as he leaned her on the broad double gate. When he'd slid her down his body, she'd felt his arousal, big, hard and insistent. Her body quaked in primal recognition of it, knowing what it wanted.

His hand on her ass glazed her eyes with pleasure, and when he'd grasped her breasts she'd bitten his tongue in need. The final straw had been when he'd pinched her nipple none too gently. She cried out as something in her exploded, wracking her body with the force of it.

Naruto came back to himself with a mental thud. He lifted his face from Hinata's gasping one. Her eyes were closed. He felt her body spasming in his hands and cold fear doused his passion, flooding his mind with sanity and awareness of his surroundings.

Hinata still had her eyes closed. Her body still shuddered rhythmically. Naruto realized that she was slowly sinking towards the ground. Frantic, he put his knee between her legs and steadied her. He must have done something to her, he cursed himself. Something to hurt her. _What had he done???_

"Hinata?" he cupped her sweaty face in one hand. "Hinata, can you hear me?"

She heard his voice as if from far away. It was raw with concern and fear. She felt herself returning slowly to the world and found strength to drag her eyelids open. They felt weighted. She became aware that she was panting as if she'd run for days, yet her body felt deliciously languid. Naruto, too, was breathing hard, his eyes wide and afraid. What had happened? _The kiss. Oh. My. God._ Everything came back to her at once and she made an effort to stand. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, lending much-appreciated support.

Naruto watched her surfacing as if from a deep sleep. Her eyes, when she opened them, were a dark purple, unlike the usual color he was used to. This scared him further. What had he done to her?

"Hinata, please, are you okay?"

"Yes…fine."

"I hurt you." Her lips were swollen and raw looking. A small cut on her lower lip leaked a tiny drop of blood. He'd bitten her! Naruto suddenly became aware of Hinata's breasts pressed against his chest. This led his gaze to her jacket on the ground some feet away, and just that quickly he recalled everything he'd done. Everything. His face grew slack with horror. "Fucking hell," he whispered. His eyes shot to Hinata's face and he saw that she knew everything he'd done, too. He backed away from her. Words tumbled out of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I didn't know what I was doing-"

"Naruto." Her voice was low. He shut up at once. She struggled to put her thoughts into words; she was going to faint and soon. She wanted to say something before she did.

"That was the most incredible, the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You didn't hurt me. Not at all." She smiled radiantly to show she meant her words.

"But-"

She touched his cheek softly, the whiskers springing away from her fingers as she rubbed them. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I hope we go out again soon. Good night."

He stood there, dumbfounded, as she opened the gate, turned to wave at him, and then shut it gently with a faint _snick_ of the lock.

Inside, Hinata walked precisely five steps before fainting dead away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the song _Keep Holding On_, by Avril Lavigne, nor am I affiliated with her or her label/record company. If you would like to play the song at the appropriate time during this chapter to enhance your reading pleasure, please feel free to do so in whatever way you see fit.

Thank you to all my reviewers and the people who favorited this story! To all newcomers, please review!XD

*The taboo of music plays a significant part in this story. It's something akin to drugs in the real world, and has a similar effect on the characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto awoke the next morning with a stomach ache. He wasn't sick and he wasn't still hot and bothered from his date with Hinata, though that had lasted several hours. No, it was Sasuke. Or rather, the absence of him. Last night he'd been so worked up over the date, and so diverted by Hinata (God, that kiss!), that he'd ignored everything else.

Now, however, in the quiet dawn hours, there was nothing to distract him from the cold ache in the pit of his belly. The longest he'd ever been parted from Sasuke since the kidnapping was a week. It was already longer than that now. He could feel his body weakening. Why had he stayed away so long? Stupid! Selfish. Before too much longer he knew he'd be throwing up. And Sasuke…Sasuke didn't deserve this. To be ignored like this.

Naruto lay under his blanket, thinking. Sasuke had to be feeling the same thing. The effect of separation was something they felt they'd successfully managed to hide from everyone else. How long was he going to be gone on this mission? If Sasuke stayed away much longer, Naruto didn't know what would happen. He didn't _want_ to know. As of now his weakening wouldn't really be noticeable. But he'd better do something before it did.

Sitting up in bed, Naruto resolved to go to the Sand village and meet up with Sasuke. He got up, showered, ate and packed his bag with fresh clothes and food. Feeling better already, he decided to stop by Hinata's and tell her he was leaving.

Naruto paused in the act of packing as the previous night came rushing back to him. Had he really attacked Hinata like a wild animal? He truly didn't know what had come over him. He'd been blinded by her perfume, and then it'd seemed that the mere touch of their mouths had given his body the power to overrule his mind. He shivered as he remembered where his hands had been. Then he remembered her words after the kiss. _Guess I didn't screw it up after all, _he thought with pride. He spent a few minutes reliving the feel of her body pressed to his. All that softness. A visit to Hinata was definitely in order, he decided.

* * *

At the Hyuuga estate, Hinata woke from a fevered dream of Naruto that featured lots of his searing kisses and demanding hands. It left her feeling achy and heated. She remained still, pulling out memories of last night and examining them one by one at her leisure. Things she'd been too overcome last night to pay attention to, but that she now had time to scrutinize in minute detail. Things like how Naruto's lips were surprisingly soft and how his hands had calluses that chafed her sensitive skin. How the feel of his body pressed to hers had been a revelation. Such hard planes and ridges…like being pressed against stone. Warm stone that molded itself to her own body.

Hinata lazily rolled over. She was just reaching for her bedside clock when someone came flying, literally, onto her bed. She screamed.

_"Hinata?_ Finally, you're awake. I've been sitting in that chair, waiting for _hours._ Okay, the first thing I want to know-"

"Neji?" Hinata yawned. "What time is it?"

"-is what you guys did right after you left here-"

"How did I get up here?" She distinctly remembered fainting in the courtyard.

"-and…What? I carried you. Now, for the love of God, give me the details of your date, before I pass out myself!"

Hinata sat up slowly and looked around her room. She felt different. She couldn't identify the change precisely, but somehow she felt her shy, reserved days were over. Naruto had unlocked something in her last night. She looked at her cousin's eager face. Suddenly she smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Neji, it was the best night of my life!" She proceeded to regale him with the details he'd requested. They sat facing each other cross-legged on her bed. Neji listened without interrupting. When she got to the kiss, he halted her with an upraised hand.

"Was it as hot as it looked?"

_"You saw us?!"_

"Hells yeah, I saw. It sure looked hot. I mean his hands were _everywhere._ And the way your tongues were-"

"There were no tongues!" Hinata screeched.

"Please. I had my Byakugan activated, okay? There were tongues, don't deny it."

Hinata blushed resentfully. "Well, yes, it was…hot. God, I never imagined I could feel like that! Something happened to me at the end. I don't know what it was. It was like I had this explosion in me. It was glorious. Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Neji regarded her shrewdly. "My, my, my. Naruto is talented in many areas, it seems. To think he could give you an orgasm with just a kiss! I should be so fortunate. Wrong with you? Not at all. I think you got your first taste of passion. Do you want more?" He was grinning wolfishly.

"As soon as possible. What's an orgasm?"

Neji threw his head back and laughed. He spent a few minutes explaining sex to her in some detail. Hinata sat with eyes wide, absorbing every word. She'd known some of the things he was telling her but not, it seemed, the salient points. Had Naruto been about to do those things to her??

His impromptu lesson completed, Neji stretched out and leaned on one elbow. He took a nail file out of his pocket and began shaping his nails, while his cousin digested his words. He kept his speculation on Naruto's potential prowess in bed to himself. With stamina like his, though…

Hinata interrupted his thoughts. "Neji, what was your first time like?"

"Haven't had mine yet. I'm waiting for the right time to initiate contact."

"Then how do you know all this?"

"Porn. How else?"

He saw her puzzled expression and explained further. She asked another question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Is there anyone you have in mind?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, she's all picked out." Finished with his nails, he reached for her hand and began performing the same service.

"Oh, I see. Does she love you too?"

"Haha, nice try. Very subtle. It's none of your business who she is or if I love her."

"I won't tell you about my second date," Hinata stated flatly.

"It's Ino, okay? You happy now? And I've harbored feelings for her for some time." Neji scowled. "I think I'm invisible to her."

Before she could ask anything else, Neji made it clear that the conversation was over by getting up and walking to her window. When he spoke, it was absently and nothing to do with the previous topic. "Given the success of the Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume, I think you should wear it whenever Naruto is around."

With that, he turned from her window and left her room. Hinata stared after him thoughtfully.

* * *

Shizune approached the Hokage in her office. "Tsunade-sama. Naruto-kun is here to see you."

"Naruto? What does he want? Send him in."

Shizune turned and motioned to someone in the hall. Naruto came in wearing a knapsack.

Tsunade frowned. "It looks to me like you're planning a trip, except I know you wouldn't be that stupid. Not after our discussion last night." It was clear that by 'discussion' she meant the blow to his head.

Naruto didn't acknowledge her words. "I'm going to Sasuke. I'm letting you know that I'm leaving the village, like you asked me to."

"No."

"I'm going, Granny-Tsunade."

"And I said you're not going. You're needed here."

"For what?"

"For whatever I say!" She barked, slamming her fist on her desk.

Naruto didn't blink or flinch. He felt this was in direct opposition to what she'd told him last night. Then, she'd told him he should leave the village for awhile. No, she was trying to keep him from meeting up with Sasuke for some reason. What was his mission?

Tsunade took a deep breath and sat back, studying him. She found it very interesting that he'd said he was going to 'Sasuke' and not the Sand Village. Apparently, what Kakashi had told her several months ago was true. Sasuke and Naruto could not stand to be parted for long. It affected them physically. It seemed to be a result of Sasuke's kidnapping, for Kakashi had said that it only began after the two boys were finally reunited again. Knowing what she did of medicine and the human body, this worried her. If Kakashi were to be believed, then if one boy died, so would the other by virtue of whatever power their bond had over them. What scared her the most was that the bond wasn't physical, but emotional, spiritual, and thus beyond her capability to eradicate.

In all likelihood, Sasuke would die as a result of this mission somewhere down the line. She hated to admit this, but it was true. If that were the case, then so would Naruto, in which case what Sasuke was doing would have been for nothing. No. She had to keep Naruto here. If he found out what Sasuke was doing, he'd stop him and Tsunade admitted to herself that no matter how loathsome the mission was, it was a logical and practical precaution to have in place.

"Shizune, find a B-rank mission."

"No." Naruto was not about to be thwarted.

"You will obey your Hokage!" Tsunade said ominously.

Naruto mumbled something, eyes downcast.

_"What was that?"_ Tsunade leaned over her desk, face a thundercloud.

"I said I need to be with him." Naruto looked at her then. His eyes were slowly turning red. Without another word, he turned and left her office.

Shizune looked back and forth between the closed door and her furious friend. "Why did you let him go," she ventured.

"Because I can't stop him. It would take the entire village to contain him. And if I tried, he'd turn on me."

"No! Naruto-kun wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe not intentionally. Not at first. But the longer he was separated from Sasuke…" Tsunade sighed. The sight of Naruto's eyes before he'd left her office told her that she'd have a fight on her hands if she ever tried to stop him from being with Sasuke. _Nothing _was more important to those two besides each other. She'd tried to stop Sasuke too, at first, and met with similar results. No wonder they were known throughout the ninja world as 'The Duo.'

* * *

Naruto went directly from Tsunade's office to the Hyuuga estate. As he neared the sprawling mansion, he felt his heart become lighter. He hated going against old lady Tsunade. It made him feel like a traitor. He rang the bell and waited.

He hoped Hinata wasn't out on a mission. He wondered if she'd changed her mind about liking the date or the kiss. Naruto's insides shriveled with amazed embarrassment every time he remembered how rough he'd been. He vowed never to let her perfume fog his mind like that again. A ninja must always remain alert.

"Naruto!" Lee opened the gate and hailed him joyously.

"Lee? What are you doing here?"

"Team Gai has a short mission so I came to get Neji. What are _you_ doing here? Thought your lessons with Neji were over for this week."

"They are. I came to see Hinata."

"Hinata, huh? So it's true? You guys are dating?" Lee's eyes bored into him.

Naruto squawked. "How'd you hear about it already? We only went out last night!"

"I heard about it from Gai-sensei. Good job capitalizing on your springtime of youth!" Lee said fiercely, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "We still on to train tomorrow?" he asked, eyeing Naruto's bag.

"No, I have to leave for awhile. Can I come in or what?" Did the whole village know about his date?

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Lee stepped aside just as Neji strolled up. The tall Hyuuga eyed Naruto intently.

Naruto stared back. Were Neji's eyes gleaming? _Freak,_ he thought. "Is Hinata here?" he asked aloud.

"She's at the training grounds," Neji answered.

Bidding them farewell, Naruto set off for the grounds, leaping along rooftops to save time.

* * *

Hinata hadn't come to the training grounds to do any actual training today. She was too happy to train. Instead, she hid in a tree and took out an item she'd smuggled from her room. She took out a pair of earphones and plugged them into the small flat object she held.

She'd been happily listening to music for an hour, idly moving her head to the song currently playing, when she spotted Naruto walking around. He appeared to be looking for someone.

***

Naruto scanned the grounds, but didn't see anyone. He became aware of a presence in the trees to his right. "Hinata?" he called.

She landed lightly not far from him. They stared at each other for a few tense seconds. Then Hinata smiled and Naruto relaxed. He smiled too, as she walked toward him. He sniffed cautiously when she was right in front him, but he couldn't detect the perfume she'd been wearing last night. Good.

Hinata had expected to feel shame when she came face to face with him again. She didn't. She felt empowered. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Uh…hi." Okay, so obviously she hadn't changed her mind about him. Maybe she really had meant her words. He felt relieved. "I thought you were training out here," he asked, looking at her sweat-free face.

"I wasn't. I was listening to music." She showed him something in her hand. Naruto stared at it. He'd never seen anything so utterly…alien.

"What is that," he breathed.

_"_It's called an iPod. It holds lots of songs. Want to listen?"

He glanced at her briefly, before returning his eyes to the iPod. He wasn't above breaking rules. "Yeah. Hinata, where did you get that thing?" He was fascinated. It looked so smooth and flat, utterly harmless.

"One of my relatives had a mission to the Sound village. He was captured. This was used on him as a form of attempted mind-control. When he escaped, he brought it with him to give to Hokage-sama as evidence. I stole it from the evidence room." She said all this while fiddling with the iPod, as if what she said were completely ordinary. Naruto gaped at her.

"You _stole _it?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if it actually worked. It doesn't. I tried to control Neji with it. All it does is play music."

Naruto digested this new development in his mental image of her. She wasn't above mischief. He found this information enormously appealing. By now they were sitting side by side in the grass. She picked up the earphones that dangled from the iPod and put one end in Naruto's ear and the other in her own.

"There's lots of different music on here," she said, looking up at him. "Do you want to hear a fast song or a slow song?"

"Mmm…a slow song." He reasoned it was always best to start off slow when trying something new. He saw her do something to the iPod. Sound assaulted his ear.

Whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't this. He found that his body reacted physically to the music he was listening to. It was enormously relaxing and stimulating at the same time. Then he began paying attention to the words. He felt the hair on his arms rising.

I could be saying these words to Sasuke, he thought. It expressed exactly what he felt whenever he was around him. The song seemed to reach a clawed hand into his chest and grip his soul. He saw Hinata mouthing the words and swaying in time to it. Intrigued, he tried swaying as well, and found it somehow intensified his enjoyment. So this was music!

Hinata had been watching closely to see Naruto's first reaction. She saw his face become slack, then transform into puzzled happiness. He'd seemed a little sad during parts of it. As the song came to an end, he was staring at the horizon, still swaying to the final strains. She stopped the next song from playing. Naruto didn't speak. Finally, she asked him if he liked it.

Naruto came back to himself. "Yeah. Actually, I liked it a lot. What song was that?"

"It's called _Keep holding On_. It's by Avril Lavigne." She showed him the iPod then, instructing him on how to work it, how to select songs and play them.

Eventually, Naruto recalled why he'd wanted to see her in the first place. "I have to leave the village for awhile."

"Oh. Is it a mission?"

"No. I'm going to meet Sasuke. He's the one with the mission."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No…trouble usually runs from him."

"Then why are you going to him? Are you supposed to be on the mission, too?"

"No. I just…" He looked at her confused face. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell her. He pulled up a handful of grass as he tried to explain. "Sasuke and I are close. Really close. We're more than just friends." He saw her eyes widen.

"Oh! So you and Sasuke are…you know?"

"What?"

"Well, partners. But then you and I…I mean last night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"What. Aren't you…gay?"

Naruto's eyes went white with shock. He jumped up, the earpiece popping out of his ear "_WHAT _THE _FUCK?!?!_ Hell, no! You think _Sasuke_ and I –" He spun away from her, one hand over his eyes. Violent tremors swept through his body.

Hinata was thoroughly confused now. She hadn't been mistaken about his words, had she? Still, if he wasn't, then that was good. The pain she'd felt when she'd thought he was gay was now washed away by his reaction. "I don't understand," she said as he sat back down. He still shuddered periodically.

"Well, I was trying to explain," he snapped. He was instantly sorry when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm not gay, okay? I was trying to say that Sasuke is like a part of me. I trust him completely. He's always there for me and me for him. I know him better than I know myself. Sometimes I feel like I've always known him. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. And when…when we're apart, like now, it hurts me. Inside. I get sick. Sort of." Naruto ducked his head. It wasn't easy for him to admit a weakness. Not to anyone but Sasuke anyway. And the other boy would invariably find a way for him to overcome that weakness.

Hinata regarded him in silence for several minutes. Naruto spoke of Sasuke as one spoke of a soul mate. For all she knew, Sasuke really did occupy that role in Naruto's life. For certain, she could never have his heart. Not his true heart of hearts, because it already belonged to Sasuke. He loved the Uchiha. Deeply. The way he would probably never be able to love anyone else. Oh, he was attracted to her, as evidenced by last night. And he could probably even have romantic feelings for her. But whatever he felt for her would always be a pale candle next to the sun that was his feelings for Sasuke.

She considered his assertion that he wasn't gay. Well, maybe he wasn't. He seemed to believe he wasn't. However, the entire village was aware of the drastic change that came over Uchiha Sasuke whenever he was around the outgoing blonde boy. When Sasuke was alone or with anyone but Naruto, he was quiet, aloof, brooding. Unless spoken to, he did not communicate with others. He was never seen to be smiling or playful or in physical contact with anyone that he wasn't hurting. Except Naruto. Then, it was clear that his entire being lit up. He spoke easily, allowed Naruto to touch him, and was sometimes seen smiling or occasionally laughing.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto everywhere. Those of the villagers still stupid enough to mock Naruto were routinely hunted by Sasuke and dealt with. A few were never seen again. The only reason the Hokage hadn't sent ANBU after Sasuke by now was that there was never any proof . No one would even consider testifying against him. No one who saw him around Naruto had any doubt about his affiliations. The only thing that kept people from thinking the same about Naruto was his obsession with Sakura.

Naruto might not be gay, but Sasuke definitely was. And Naruto's feelings for him were such that if Sasuke ever approached him, he would give in. Their bond was that strong, or so Hinata assumed, based on what he was telling her.

Well, she was willing to take her new relationship with him as far as he was willing to go, and consider herself lucky. Even one moment with him was worth some pain later. And who knew? Maybe she could hold on to him. She broke their silence.

"Naruto-kun, does Sasuke-kun feel the same way when you are separated?"

"Yeah. It just makes him more violent, though."

"And he's not…gay…either?"

"Sasuke? No, I don't think so. At least, I never see him looking at guys." Naruto snorted laughter. "In fact, he just told me there's someone he cares about."

"And you assume it's a girl?"

"Well, yeah…" But Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke never indicated that he liked girls, either. Ever. Still, that didn't mean he was gay.

Hinata saw comprehension eluding Naruto. Likely it would continue to do so until Sasuke made a move. She changed the subject.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

Distracted, he turned to stare at her. It was a second or two before he comprehended her words. When he did, his face turned dark pink. He'd dreaded her bringing that up.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Last night. When we ki-kissed. Was that your first time, like it was for me?"

"Um…yes." Naruto felt mortification burning him to a cinder. "Why? It wasn't…good?" The last word came out in a hoarse whisper.

"It was incredible! I never knew my body could feel like that."

He stared at her. "Really?"

"So, I was wondering where you learned to do all that."

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking." He stared at his hands, feeling uncharacteristically shy for some reason. Did she _have_ to talk about it???

Hinata gathered her new courage and turned his face towards her. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Naruto realized a second before it happened that she was going to kiss him. He braced himself, but nothing happened. At least, nothing like last night. Her lips were moist. She took her time and he could feel her trembling with excitement, but all he could think about was that this kiss did not compare with last night's. It was just...pleasant. So it had been the perfume, after all, he thought. Reassured that he wasn't going to turn into an animal again, he relaxed and kissed her back.

Some minutes later they broke apart. After a few embarrassed moments of her avoiding his gaze, he announced that he had to be going. Hinata nodded, then gave him the iPod.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clutching it tightly. He couldn't wait to listen to it again.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can give it back when you return."

"Will do. Thanks, Hinata." He touched her cheek with a finger. "Bye!"

Naruto ran towards the trees and leapt into them. He quickly disappeared. Hinata hugged herself happily. _Be safe, Naruto-kun._


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** This is a dark chapter. Contains lemon and rape.

A/N: I am not character bashing. Sasuke is a tortured soul in this story and I felt I had to explain why. But he's also a hero and has many great qualities about him. I like to think of myself as elevating his character to something more beautiful than what I perceive it to be in the canon. What Sasuke goes through here adds to that, in my mind.

Thanks for reading! Pls review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke traveled swiftly. A part of him wondered how he was able to cover as much ground as he did, when his very being seemed weighted down by thoughts of Naruto. _He hates me,_ Sasuke thought. That last look Naruto had given him haunted him. His mind kept swinging back and forth between certainty that Naruto had left him for good, and faith in his friend. He felt like the stress this ambiguity caused him –and ambiguity was not something Sasuke ever experienced- was slowly driving him mad. Like the floor had suddenly been ripped from under his feet and he was floundering.

He admitted to himself that he was hanging on by a thread. Soon, very soon, he'd probably kill the first person he came across and keep killing until he could escape the black despair threatening to engulf him.

_Naruto_, he thought as he sped through the forest. _Even if you've left me, I'm going to carry out this mission. _But this fresh thought brought on such a wave of loneliness that he at last stopped against a tree. He leaned on it heavily, head between his hands. He was tired. He'd been traveling non-stop since he'd set out last night. It wasn't noon, yet. He decided to make camp.

He went a little farther, until he located a tiny clearing nestled between three big trees. Sasuke pulled out food and tried to eat. His stomach was too tied up in knots; he couldn't manage it. He then tried stretching out and sleeping. Though he was exhausted, this too, eluded him. He tried to think of something relaxing. The only thing he could come up with was whenever he slept at Naruto's apartment.

Before Naruto's mom had died, Sasuke had been a frequent visitor at the Uzumaki household. He and Naruto always seemed to have so much to talk about, that they felt they needed every second of the day together. Then there were the nightmares Sasuke suffered from. They occurred three or four times a week. Images of that night of blood and death always had him waking up screaming, drenched in sweat. At Naruto's house, asleep in his room, he'd never experienced a nightmare. He felt such peace, listening to Naruto's snores, knowing his friend would wake instantly if he needed him. He'd been able to relax utterly. On cold nights, Naruto sometimes joined him on the floor or Sasuke climbed next to him in the bed. They slept back to back, sharing body heat. Those times were the best. He slept so deeply that Naruto often had to yell to wake him up.

On those occasions, Naruto always kidded him about his wild sleeping habits. He was worse than Naruto, falling asleep in one place and ending up on the other side of the room. Many were the times Naruto woke to find Sasuke sprawled half on the bed, half off.

Sasuke felt himself falling asleep. Perhaps it was because he'd opened the door to memories, something he was careful not to do. Perhaps it was because Naruto wasn't with him. Whatever the reason, when he was finally asleep, he dreamed of his time with Orochimaru.

* * *

_He'd been on his way home from his night with Naruto at his mom's grave. It was midday. _

_Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder at dawn and Sasuke had remained, letting his friend find what comfort he could in his inadequate presence. He'd spent hours watching the slow rise and fall of Naruto's chest. The motion had still been interrupted occasionally by hiccoughs of grief. Sometime during the morning Naruto slid down and rested his head in Sasuke's lap, still deeply asleep. Sasuke noticed how the fine hairs at the other boy's temple were so light a blonde as to be almost white. There were streaks of this lighter blonde throughout his thick, shiny hair. He leaned down to smell this bright abundance. Naruto always smelled so clean to him. _

_When Naruto woke up, he declared that he didn't want to be alone, that he wanted Sasuke to spend a few days with him if is mom would allow it. Sasuke had readily agreed. He told his friend that he would get some clothes and meet him at his house in an hour. They'd parted ways then, Naruto walking as if every step was an effort._

_Sasuke did not see Naruto again for nearly a year._

_***  
_

_Less than 3 blocks from his house, Sasuke had been ambushed by four unknown ninjas from the Sound village. He'd fought hard, using every technique he could think of, to no effect. The curse seal he'd received during the first Chuunin exam had begun to release. The fat one among them got him in a bear hug, the other three holding his legs down, and proceeded to suck the chakra right out of him. He'd glanced around in desperation from the prison of their arms, hoping someone would see and help him. There was no one. He felt himself losing consciousness, and screamed with every ounce of strength he had left. "NARUTO!"_

_He heard the female curse, felt something strike his head. All had gone dark. _

_When next he was awake, he was in the forest, surrounded by his attackers, gagged and bound. It was night. He saw that they were seriously injured, two of them bleeding badly. It was then that he also noticed that they, himself included, were drenched with water. What had happened while he was unconscious? _

_The two-headed one spoke. "Orochimaru-sama is disappointed. He felt sure you would seek him out after he'd given you the gift of the curse seal. He refuses to be denied your body. We're here to bring you to him." He took a small bottle out of his pocket and shook the contents into his hand. _

_Sasuke struggled, snarling through his gag. The wires binding him cut into his flesh. The female and the spider dude held him upright. The fat one held his head by the hair, leeching his chakra while the two-headed one removed his gag. His mouth was forced open, pills dropped in and poked roughly down his throat with two hard fingers. Sasuke began to vomit, but the female held his nose and the two-headed one held his jaw shut. He swallowed, fighting for air._

_Pain hit him and he went limp from it. They released him, letting him fall heavily to the ground. He was dimly aware, through the pain fogging his mind, that they were performing some kind of ritual jutsu. He tried to stand, forgetting that he was bound. He had to get away, get back to the village. Naruto was waiting for him. His friend's face burst into his brain, ravaged and tear-streaked. _"Don't leave me," _he had said. And Sasuke had promised not to leave. He couldn't let these people take him!_

_He rolled over with a great effort, nearly blacking out. His body was slick with blood from the wires binding him. He managed to get to his knees._

_The fat chakra-sucking ninja came over to him and picked him up. Sasuke saw himself being carried to a large barrel and renewed his struggles, the wires cutting deeper. The ninja carrying him almost dropped him, his hands slipping on the slick blood, but he managed to get Sasuke into the barrel._

_"No! No! Narutooo! Mooooooom! HELP ME, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" In his fear, Sasuke had cried out to the night, calling to the people closest to him. He'd hoped a passing ANBU unit would hear him and respond, but all he heard was the laughter of the four ninjas as they placed the lid on his coffin, shutting out his view of the moon and stars. He passed from consciousness shortly afterward._

_***  
_

_He had confused, disjointed dreams. Strange sounds reached his ears. Pain laced through all of this, distorting his perceptions further._

"Hand over Sasuke!"

"Jirobou, take him! We must get the vessel back to Orochimaru-sama!"

_Sounds of battle. The endless rise and fall of traveling through trees. Running. Curses._

_***  
_

_He woke up in a darkened room, a single candle sputtering on a crate nearby. He could not remember anything at first, traces of the drug still clouding his mind. He brought his hand up to his face, only to discover his hands were chained to something he was lying on. His arm came up a few inches before being checked by the length of chain connected to the manacle on his wrist. He lifted the other arm and both legs. All of his limbs were chained. A draft passed over him and he became aware of his nudity. Whatever surface he was on seemed to be made of stone. It chilled his skin, bringing goose bumps. He turned his head at the sound of a door creaking open and saw a nightmare of his come to life. _

_Orochimaru stood in the doorway, the candlelight flickering over his greasy self-satisfied face. Sasuke would know that visage anywhere. It had haunted his dreams for the last six months. The sight of it brought everything that had happened back to him with the force of a hammer descending on his skull. _

_Sasuke did not move, or in any way respond to his surroundings or the man standing a few feet away. He would not give him that pleasure. He was thinking furiously. He was in deep shit. No one knew where he was or he wouldn't be lying here. If Orochimaru felt in danger of being discovered any time soon, they would still be moving. He wanted Sasuke's body for some sick body transfer technique. All this had been explained to him after the first part of the Chuunin exam, when he'd gotten the curse seal. The Third had told him he would be safe enough if he didn't go to Orochimaru (as if Sasuke wanted to!). He was safe in the village, with people looking out for him. Orochimaru wouldn't dare come into the village and try to take him. And Sasuke was on his guard. That was to his advantage, since Orochimaru had blindsided them last time._

_Here, Sasuke thought, was one more reason for him to hate the village. Everything the Third had said was utter bullshit. No one was looking out for him. They'd let him get taken. And Orochimaru had come right into Konoha and killed the Third's stupid lying ass. The only person who would look out for Sasuke was probably wondering where the hell he was. Would Naruto look for him? He didn't see how, if no one knew where he was._

_Orochimaru smiled, slowly walking towards him. Sasuke felt a mindless, creeping fear fluttering through his naked body. He tried molding chakra, but couldn't detect an ounce within himself. Orochimaru stopped and leaned his palms on the edge of the stone slab Sasuke was on. His voice was the rasp of dead things come to life._

_"Your friend is quite amazing. He almost managed to stop my subjects from bringing you. Almost, but not quite. Such power! Perhaps I will use him, after I am done with you." He paused expectantly, as if waiting for Sasuke to ask what he meant. Though Sasuke did not give him the satisfaction, the Sannin saw the confusion in his eyes._

_"Your friend, the very same friend that came to your defense during the Chuunin exam. Uzumaki Naruto, I believe? I must say, he certainly has improved since then, hasn't he? Who taught him? Not Kakashi. He came upon my subjects carrying you. I am told he went quite insane. They almost drowned in the whirlpool he unleashed. All four of my loyal followers are in very bad condition. They had to activate their Level Two seals. It took all of them to subdue him. This they managed to do for only a short time, as the boy was apparently able to inform someone. My people were pursued for days."_ _He tsked after this little speech, seemingly annoyed. _

Oh, God! Naruto!_ Hot tears blurred Sasuke's vision of his kidnapper. _

_Orochimaru watched the tears rolling down the sides of his head, pleased with this display of helplessness. He caressed Sasuke's stomach, laughing softly when the boy jerked violently._

_"Sadly, I can not use this beautiful body right now. Your friend delayed your arrival so long with his actions that I was forced to use another. No matter. You will remain with me until it is time for me to take another body. And then, Sasuke-kun," he purred, moving his hand lower. "Then you will be mine." _

_Sasuke broke his silence at last as he felt the cold, wet hand grip his balls tightly. He opened his mouth and cursed Orochimaru to hell and back at the top of his lungs. He pulled on his chains with all his might, willing his body to produce chakra. _

_

* * *

  
_

In the forest, Sasuke's body twitched. A tiny spark of lightening shot from his hand. His head tossed restlessly as he slept deeply, a frown creasing his forehead.

* * *

_Orochimaru had chuckled as he walked out of the room, closing the door on the raving boy in chains._

_That had been the first day._

_The next day, Kabuto had come to him with food. Sasuke's chakra had returned and he'd grabbed Kabuto's arm as he'd neared the stone slab. He'd released lightning chakra, causing Kabuto to cry out and drop the tray. "You'll pay for that," Kabuto hissed. Sasuke spat at him._

_They left him chained to that slab for a week, lying in his own waste. He grew weak, dehydrated. Once a day, the fat one called Jirobou came in, sucked his chakra and poured a few teaspoons of water down his parched throat. That was all. He saw no one else and received no other nourishment. He grew delirious. By the end of that week he was very near death. He had a dream._

_***  
_

_In the dream he was very small, maybe four or five. He was playing in the sand at the beach. His brother Itachi was playing with him, helping him make a sandcastle. Suddenly, a disturbance out to sea made them stand up and approach the water's edge. A massive whirlpool was swirling in the ocean, bigger than all of Konoha. The whirlpool rose up and became a gigantic funnel of water. Sasuke gasped delightedly. He turned to his brother to ask what it was, but Itachi was no longer standing there. It was Naruto. A Naruto that was thirteen and tall next to the small Sasuke. He gazed up at him in wonder. Naruto spoke._

"You're dying, Sasuke."

"What? No I'm not, I'm making a sandcastle, see?" _He pointed to it._

"And you will build that sandcastle forever. We have promises to keep, Sasuke."

"No. Go away. I want my brother!"

"I am your brother. Don't you remember the promises we made?"

_Sasuke had recalled their pact then. And suddenly he wasn't five anymore. He was thirteen, a prisoner and dying. The beach disappeared. But Naruto remained. He looked at Sasuke, face fiercely beautiful._

_"_I promised to bring you back if you ever left me. I'm coming for you, Sasuke."

"I can't fight them."

"Then don't. Survive. I'm coming for you. Be ready."

_Sasuke had woken up then, lucid for the first time in days. The dream, and Naruto's voice, were still with him._

_***  
_

_He knew it hadn't really been Naruto. It had been his own mind urging him not to give up and providing very good reasons to survive his circumstances however he could. And there was something else his dream had reminded him of. Itachi. He was sure he could learn a lot from Orochimaru, become many times stronger than he was now. He swore to himself, though, that if the fucker touched him again…_

_He pushed the thought away. How could he have forgotten Naruto? Of course he'd be coming for him. Sasuke would not rest until Naruto was safe again, had their positions been reversed. He thought of what Naruto must be going through with his kidnapping, so soon after his mother's death. He would aid Naruto's efforts as best he could. He would be ready when he came, for there was no doubt whatsoever in Sasuke's mind that Naruto _would_ be coming. The thought gave him new strength. Not much, but it was something. He took stock of his condition._

_He would accept whatever food they brought from now on. He needed to regain his strength quickly. He hoped Orochimaru would be willing to teach him. Sasuke was determined to do as his brother said and gain strength by any means available to him. Though it galled him to take anything from the monster, he couldn't deny that he had a wealth of jutsus. Maybe by the time Naruto came for him he would be on his level. Naruto had far surpassed him with his mother's training._

_***  
_

_A day or so later, Kabuto had come to him with food again. Sasuke let himself be fed without comment. Some days later, the Sound Four, as he thought of them, came in, cleaned him up and took him to another room. The first breath of air he had outside of his previous room was so sweet, he almost fainted. The stench of his filth had kept him slightly dizzy. He walked slowly, aided by the female, to the room he was being led to. This room had a metal cage, roughly six feet by eight. They put him in it and locked it. The Sound ninjas stood guard at the four corners of the cage. _

_Sasuke examined the cage he was in briefly, before sitting down. It felt good to be in a position other than flat on his back. His muscles were weak from disuse. That short walk had tired him. They did not suck his chakra again or speak to him. _

_Kabuto brought him food and water once a day. Once it became clear that he wasn't going to try and escape, his guards were replaced with other, lesser ninja. These were rotated in 12-hour shifts. Finally, three weeks after he'd been abducted, Orochimaru made another appearance. _

_"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun. I missed the sight of your beautiful body." His eyes roved over the boy's nudity. "You seem to be in a better mood, yes?"_

_"I want to learn from you." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I won't try to escape."_

_"And why would you want to learn from me, your kidnapper?" Orochimaru's eyes were bright with interest._

_Sasuke had his answer ready. "So I can become strong enough to avenge my clan."_

_"Then why didn't you come to me yourself?"_

_"The Third wouldn't let me."_

_"You fought my men when they brought you here," Orochimaru pointed out._

_"I thought they were trying to kill me. I was scared." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the floor. He couldn't let this asshole see the lies or the hatred he felt._

_Orochimaru appeared thoughtful. "Perhaps. I would much prefer your body to be more skilled when I take it over. We will see."_

_But apparently, he'd agreed with Sasuke. He was given clothes and his lessons began a few days later. He learned quickly, soaking up everything Orochimaru taught him rapidly. Orochimaru seemed well pleased with the progress he was making._

_***  
_

_It was roughly a month later that Orochimaru summoned Sasuke to his room one night. _

_"You sent for me?"_ _Sasuke asked carefully._

_Orochimaru was sitting in a chair, the room lit by candles. "Yes. It's time you began paying for your lessons."_

_"Pay? I don't understand. I don't have-"_

_"You have everything I want." Orochimaru smiled thinly. "Come closer, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke, wary, walked towards the man that instilled such fear and hatred in him. It was a struggle to keep his hands from shaking with the force of his dislike. _

_Orochimaru stood up when Sasuke was but a foot away. He ran his hand through Sasuke's hair that was now shoulder length. When Sasuke tried to jerk his head away, the tall man held him still by a fistful of his thick black locks. He brought his face down to Sasuke's, inhaling the boy's breath. His tongue came out, impossibly long, and slowly licked Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let out a disgusted cry, pushing against Orochimaru's chest as he tried to twist away. Orochimaru held him easily as he spoke in his soft voice._

_"You know, Sasuke-kun, I originally wanted Itachi-kun to be my vessel. Sadly, your brother is too powerful for me. Now that I have you, I don't intend to let you get away. I _will _have an Uchiha as my vessel. Now. Your lessons are not free. You will pay for them by whatever means I see fit, or they will cease. Do you want your lessons to cease, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke stopped struggling. Quite apart from his promise to his brother, he wanted to get stronger so he could kill this madman. _

_"I didn't think so. And here's what I want in payment." Orochimaru's hand reached into Sasuke's pants and softly caressed his penis. Sasuke felt nausea and revulsion crawling over his skin, but he managed to stay still. Hatred boiled in him with maddening intensity._

_Seeing that Sasuke didn't pull away from his touch, Orochimaru smiled. "Good boy. Let me show you exactly how it is done. Kabuto!"_

_Kabuto had apparently been right outside the door. He appeared instantly. Without any further instructions from his master, Kabuto went to Orochimaru and began stripping. He did this facing Sasuke, smirking. When he was nude, Orochimaru came up behind him. He sneered at Sasuke over Kabuto's shoulder. Sasuke backed against a wall. Reaching around the younger man's torso, the Sannin fondled Kabuto's testicles causing the bespectacled man to lean his head back against his lover and sigh. Orochimaru then turned him around and caused him to kneel. Kabuto unfastened Orochimaru's pants releasing his long thin member. Sasuke watched in sick fascination as the thing briefly transformed into a writhing snake, before reverting to mere flesh again. Kabuto caressed it before putting it in his mouth._

_Shame made Sasuke look away, but Orochimaru commanded him to watch and learn if he valued his lessons. Reluctantly, Sasuke looked at what was taking place across the room. He swore to himself that he wouldn't do it, couldn't allow this freak to touch him like that. He'd go crazy if he did._

_Escape was out of the question. Though he had told Orochimaru that he wouldn't attempt it, he'd secretly studied his surroundings and the security around the place. He wasn't strong enough to get past all the Sound ninja stationed around the hideout. And if by some miracle he did, he still wasn't strong enough to defeat Orochimaru._

_By some unspoken agreement between the two men, Kabuto turned around, stood up, and leaned his hands against the back of the chair Orochimaru had vacated. The dark-haired man came up behind Kabuto and spread his cheeks. Independent of any guidance from its owner, Orochimaru's penis sought entry to Kabuto's waiting ass. Sasuke gasped at the same time Kabuto did. Both men groaned in pleasure as Orochimaru used him quickly._

_Sasuke saw all this and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would rather die than go through what he was seeing. _But my promises, _he thought, torn. Abruptly he became aware that the two men had finished. They were looking at him predatorily. _"No," _he whispered. _"Please."

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in agitation in the forest. Bolts of lightning chakra leaped off him, shooting from his hands. Some of these disappeared into the trees, setting them on fire.

* * *

_"Bring him," Orochimaru had hissed. Kabuto complied. He brought a cowering Sasuke by his hair and forced him to kneel in front of his master. He jerked the boy's head back causing him to gasp in pain. Orochimaru seized this opportunity and guided his still dripping cock into Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke bit him as hard as he could._

_But Orochimaru was ready for that. Sasuke felt the flesh in his mouth come alive and realized the snake was back. He gagged, choking on the bile that rose up in his throat. He could feel the snake trying to bite his tongue as he pulled his head back, trying to shake loose of Kabuto's grip. _

_"You'll behave yourself or things will become very unpleasant indeed, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru intoned. "Let's try again, shall we?"_

_Sasuke could not endure that snake again. He stilled his movements, tears of white hot rage and hate spilling from his eyes. Orochimaru pressed the tip of his penis against Sasuke's closed lips and Sasuke opened his mouth. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. _

_Orochimaru forced the boy's mouth wider with his cock, sliding his hips back and forth. After a few minutes he said, "Kabuto-san. Let's give Sasuke-kun a full lesson tonight."_

_Sasuke, who'd kept his eyes on Orochimaru's face, felt Kabuto raising him to his knees. Orochimaru pulled out of his mouth and took Kabuto's place behind him. Kabuto came around to stand in front of Sasuke. He placed his short, thick cock in Sasuke's mouth just as he felt Orochimaru enter him from behind. _

_It was pain such as Sasuke had not known existed. For someone whose skin was always cold to the touch, Orochimaru's cock was burning hot. Whatever fluids leaked out of him felt like acid inside Sasuke. He tried to scream as Kabuto and Orochimaru laughed. They did not stop their motions._

_When it was over, they left him shivering and retching on the floor by the chair. Kabuto blew out the candles before he left. Orochimaru paused in the doorway to regard Sasuke. His eyes glittered in the light from the hall. "You know, you pleased me greatly tonight, Sasuke-kun. It need not be so painful next time." He'd turned then, and closed the door, leaving the damaged boy in the dark._

_Sasuke lay there, feeling blood and semen leak from him. _Naruto,_ he'd thought in abject misery._ Naruto, please, please, please come. Hurry.

_Sasuke had been there nine months. _

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto raced with every ounce of speed he could muster along the now familiar path to the Sand village. Sasuke had almost a full day's head start and probably wasn't dawdling. He debated whether or not to open the first gate in order to obtain more speed. He disliked using the gates for anything but battle, yet he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Sasuke needed him. The sensation had come over him of a sudden and he didn't question it. Mind made up, he opened the first gate and turned on the jets. The trees became a blur as he leapt agilely among them.

The first thing to reach Naruto was the smell of smoke and burning. He stopped on a branch, listening, all senses alert. Less than a minute later a loud roaring reached his ears followed almost immediately by a wall of fire rushing towards him. The flames were consuming everything in their path. Animals fled before it and Naruto could feel the heat starting to crack his skin. He acted without thinking.

"Water style: Mystical Wave!"

An enormous wave of water erupted in front of him and cut a swath through the raging flames, dousing them completely. He began moving forward again, going more slowly. He directed the water towards any remaining fires he glimpsed.

A flash of lightning ahead made him release his jutsu. Cautiously, he proceeded towards where he'd seen the blue-white light. He heard yelling and cursing, unmistakably Sasuke's voice. Naruto ran forward. "Sasuke! SASUKE!"

Naruto tried, but was unable to get near him. He could see him about fifty feet away, yelling and thrashing on the forest floor. One of the trees near Sasuke was in danger of falling on him. Lightning crackled and flashed all around him; the forest floor around Sasuke was scorched in a twenty foot diameter. Naruto watched in horror as the tree leaned precariously, creaking and groaning as its roots came free of the earth.

The only thing he could think of to do was to combat the lightning with wind. Naruto quickly called up his chakra and created a small tornado around himself. The lightning that touched the swirling surface was immediately nullified. He leapt to Sasuke's side, picked him up kicking and swinging, and jumped to a safer location. The tree crashed behind him.

Naruto tried to wake Sasuke up; some of those lightening bolts were starting to get past his tornado. "Sasuke!"

Nothing. Naruto stared down at him. Sasuke usually slept like the dead, but this was something else. Sasuke was a first rate ninja. He wouldn't allow himself to become this senseless to his surroundings. Something held him in the grip of a powerful nightmare.

Prior to the kidnapping, Sasuke had never had nightmares when he slept at Naruto's house. Afterwards, though, was another story. Once Sasuke had returned to the village he spent most nights at Naruto's. And most nights he had terrible nightmares. Whatever had happened during his time with Orochimaru, it had been worse than the night his entire clan was slaughtered. Naruto always woke his friend up before the nightmares got out of hand, though. This, Naruto reflected as he watched Sasuke whimpering and shaking, this must be what would happen if he left Sasuke in a nightmare. Well, enough was enough. He coated his hand with chakra and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. He forced the chakra into his friend. Sasuke quieted at once. Seconds later he opened his eyes.

Sasuke blinked confusedly at the canopy of trees. He saw Naruto watching him and an amazing thing happened. Something Naruto had _never_ seen him do: Sasuke screwed up his face and began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for all the flashbacks! I think they are mostly over now and the story can move forward. Incidentally, does anyone here know how I can join a community?

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sasuke threw an arm over his face, attempting, unsuccessfully, to stifle his sobs. He turned on his side, facing away from Naruto's wide eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His entire body was trembling at the sight of Sasuke in such pain. His heart was beating rapidly in fear of whatever unknown thing could bring Sasuke to this state.

Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto lowered himself to his knees. He inched forward in this position until he was sitting next to Sasuke's shaking back. "Sasuke?" he said softly. He tentatively reached out an unsteady hand to lay on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke jerked away from the timid touch. At a loss as to what he could say or do alleviate his friend's pain, Naruto started to back away, giving Sasuke his space. Then he thought better of it. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, Sasuke needed him right now.

Naruto crawled around Sasuke until he was in front of him. He lay down facing him. He took a deep breath and reached out to draw Sasuke into his arms.

This was a risky undertaking. Naruto was always careful about how he touched the guy. Prior to the kidnapping, touching wasn't something Sasuke particularly cared about. He and Naruto played, wrestled, etc. It had been fine then. When Sasuke had gotten back to Konoha, all that had changed. He did not touch Naruto in anything other than training if he could help it. He made it clear that he didn't want to be touched either, but he let Naruto's occasional pats and playful punches slide. Naruto accepted that his friend might need time to get over being abducted from the sanctity of his own village.

So it was in anticipation of stiff resistance that he reached out to Sasuke. He was glad he'd braced himself; Sasuke swung out wildly, refusing to be drawn into any physical contact. Naruto set his teeth and persevered. Sasuke fought him hard. Naruto countered every punch, swinging his leg over Sasuke's and clamping down on them. He held onto the slightly larger boy with all his strength, his cheek against Sasuke's wet one. "Shhhh. Shhhh. I'm here. I won't let you go. I'm right here." Naruto repeated these words in Sasuke's ear over and over again.

Sasuke's struggles weakened, then stopped altogether. He lay limply in Naruto's arms. Naruto did not relax his grip. If anything, he held the sobbing Sasuke closer to him. Though Sasuke did not return Naruto's embrace, he allowed it.

Naruto's body shook with the force of his friend's crying. My God, what could have happened? Tears stung his own eyes. He felt Sasuke's pain as his own, felt every protective instinct in him rise up, sniffing for blood. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

They remained that way for most of the afternoon, Sasuke crying heart-rending sobs, and Naruto offering what words of comfort he could think of. Sometimes he rubbed Sasuke's back awkwardly. Sometimes he brushed tears from Sasuke's face with the back of his knuckles. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right.

The sounds Sasuke made…Naruto never would have guessed he could produce them. Sasuke was invulnerable, solid. He did not come up against anything that he couldn't handle. What, or who, had done this to him? Naruto was keen to know. He wanted to get in this thing and do some hurting of his own. Then a horrible thought struck him. What if it was something he, Naruto, had done???

***

Towards evening Sasuke was quiet at last. He scrubbed his face with his hands and gave a great shuddery sigh. Naruto lay silent beside him. They stared at each other. Naruto didn't want to speak and risk Sasuke trying to push him away. He waited patiently for what would happen next.

Sasuke stared at his friend's somber face. He was beyond embarrassed that Naruto had witnessed what he had. When Naruto had tried to comfort him he'd resisted because he'd felt so filthy. He couldn't let Naruto dirty himself by touching him. He realized now that it was an irrational thought. He realized Naruto wouldn't think him dirty for what he'd been through, would probably be understanding if he told him. He realized that he'd needed to cry for a long time. It cleansed him of a lot of the poison of his hate and rage. And he'd realized something else as his friend had held him so tightly during the long afternoon.

He was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

The thought paralyzed him. It was too big and powerful to look at directly or, for that matter, at all. He pushed it away, shoved it into a tiny trapdoor in his brain, locked and barred the door securely. Later. He would think about that later.

But with the thought now born to his knowledge, Naruto's gaze suddenly had a power over him it didn't have before. The depth of the blue orbs left him feeling as if there wasn't enough air in the world to sustain him. The proximity of Naruto's body had his own body heating. He hastily sat up, Naruto's arms falling away from him.

Naruto sat up more slowly, still close enough that the entire left side of his body pressed to Sasuke's right. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in the fading light. This close, Naruto's concerned face unnerved him so that he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Orochimaru raped me." Sasuke winced. He hadn't meant to say it like that. Naruto's eyes widened, then hardened. He seemed to be waiting for him to continue.

Sasuke sighed. Now that he'd begun, he found it hard not to go all the way. He drew his knees up and rested his elbows on them. He stared at his loosely entwined fingers as he finally told Naruto what had happened at Orochimaru's hideout for nine long months. Naruto didn't interrupt.

Suddenly Sasuke was pouring out every fear he'd had while there, every vengeful thought. He told how the only friend he'd had in the place had been his hatred. It had been his food and drink, supporting him and encouraging him when he would have given up. He'd lived and breathed the emotion, letting it give him strength when hopelessness would have killed him.

At last, his words were spent. Sasuke was quiet, waiting to hear what Naruto would say. Naruto, however, only continued to sit beside him, gazing into the forest. Night had fallen around them like a dark, velvety blanket. Shafts of moonlight filtered through the trees, turning the forest into a place that was magical, worlds away from the harshness of reality. Sasuke felt strangely like blurting out his new found feelings for the blonde who sat so close to him. Instead, he turned his head to look at his friend's face…and received a shock.

Naruto's eyes were red, the pupils elongated slits. His whiskers were more profuse, his hair bushier than normal. Fangs were just visible over his lower lip, and the hands that were idly stripping a sapling of bark had hard white claws in place of nails.

Fear stopped Sasuke's heart for a few crucial beats. It wasn't that Naruto was accessing the Kyuubi, for Sasuke was used to that happening whenever they trained too hard. And it wasn't that Naruto might hurt him, since Sasuke could control the demon fox if the need arose. No. It was the _utter deadly calm _Naruto was exhibiting while under the influence of the Kyuubi. It did not bode well. It told Sasuke clearly that Naruto was probably in a rage that was beyond anything he'd ever seen from him. He sat tensely, strangely excited by Naruto's power. When Naruto spoke, his voice was a low growl.

"It's a shame Itachi killed Orochimaru. I would have hunted him right this second and killed him slowly."

Sasuke was captivated by the play of moonlight on Naruto's sharp teeth. "Yeah. I wanted his blood myself, too."

"But Kabuto is still alive somewhere. That's something. If you feel like you're up to it, we'll go looking for that motherfucker after your mission. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Sasuke was almost afraid to disagree. This new side of Naruto was an unknown. Still, he seemed to be in control. Naruto never took his gaze away from the trees in front of him or stopped peeling bark from the sapling in thin, precise strips.

When Naruto looked at him at last, Sasuke nearly pissed himself. This person beside him wasn't his friend. He was a killer. His heart thudded in his chest, but he did not look away. Had this creature just been holding him in its arms?

"I'm sorry I left you there so long, Sasuke. I'm glad you told me these things. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Sasuke nodded absently, entranced by Naruto's red gaze.

Naruto stood up then and walked into the woods. Sasuke let out a ragged breath. What had that been about??

He waited over half an hour, but Naruto didn't return. Finally, he decided to light a fire and see about some food. He looked around for his bag.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly through the trees until he located a large rock sitting in a lone ray of moonlight. He sat down. Every movement was tightly control, down to his gritted teeth.

So. The explanation for Sasuke's moody, violent ways was known at last. Now he knew why Sasuke had such horrendous nightmares. Now he knew why his friend hated to be touched. Orochimaru. Kabuto. Almost every night. For nine months. Kyuubi snarled for release in his mind, but Naruto did not give in. Now was not the time. Sasuke still needed him.

Naruto took deep calming breaths. He concentrated on individual muscle groups and relaxed each one. He felt the physical effects of the Kyuubi, the fangs and nails, receding. It was a slow process. His rage was at such a peak that it faded reluctantly.

He'd had to leave Sasuke for a few minutes. The sight of Sasuke's eyes, the lashes still wet with tears, was too much for him. Now that he knew what he did, a bloodlust such as he'd never known coursed through his veins. Sasuke's vulnerability had somehow made it worse. He'd come into the woods to get himself under control. Once he felt like he was himself again, he remained a few extra minutes reliving Sasuke's kidnapping.

Naruto thought back to what was unquestionably the worst day of his life.

* * *

_He'd just buried his mother. Sasuke, bless him, said he was going to get a change of clothes and meet him in an hour. Naruto started off home._

_The thought of entering his house alone, knowing he would never hear his mom's voice again, was too much. He didn't want to be alone even for the one hour. He turned around, meaning to catch up to Sasuke and tell him he'd come with him to his house and spend the night there. Sasuke couldn't have been more than a few blocks ahead of him. Naruto didn't hurry. He didn't have the energy to hurry. _

_The village was quiet, mourning the death of an amazing kunoichi. People who saw him passing in the street tried to smile at him encouragingly. Naruto did not see them. He had his head down in thought. What would happen to him now? Would he have to give up his house and move somewhere else? Who-_

_"NARUTO!"_

_Naruto's head came up sharply. That was Sasuke's voice, sounding desperate. It wasn't far away. He sprang into action, running around a corner to where he thought he'd heard his friend. _

_He saw four odd ninja carrying the unmistakable form of Sasuke. Without hesitation, Naruto followed them, remembering well his mother's teachings to plan first, act later. _

_Before Kushina boot camp he would have yelled at them to stop, announced who he was, then attacked with some obvious move they could see coming from a mile a way. Not so this time. From a distance of several hundred yards he spoke under his breath. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

_Ten clones, two for each ninja and two to recapture Sasuke, materialized around the foreign ninjas. Briefly distacted, they released Sasuke, as Naruto had hoped, so they could battle his clones. Though the clones were strong, the four ninja were stronger. They fought well._

_His two non-combating clones brought Sasuke's unconscious body back to Naruto, who was hiding in the trees, watching the fight. One by one, the clones were dispatched. Naruto absorbed the information they'd gathered about the four ninjas' fighting styles._

_The information wasn't good. He didn't think he could take them in close combat. Besides, he couldn't leave Sasuke unprotected. The Sound nin were now spreading out, looking for both Sasuke and their attacker. Naruto glanced down at his tied and gagged friend. He briefly touched the gash on the side of Sasuke's head. He wasn't going to let them take him. Naruto thought quickly. He made another clone and sent it to get help; they were a little ways outside the village._

_He needed to incapacitate them all at once, long enough for him to get away or for help to arrive, whichever came first. If he left his hiding place now, he'd be seen. His combination wind and water jutsus required time to set up and he didn't have a lot of time. Already the spider dude was nearing his hiding place. He made a decision._

_"Ninpo: Whirlpool of Hell!"_

_The huge wave of water first erupted from all sides, then swept everything in its path to the center as a giant whirlpool took shape. Naruto infused it with as much chakra as he could, knowing it would help hold the kidnappers under the water. _

_He scanned the whirlpool. Good. They were all trapped. He grabbed Sasuke and leapt with him towards the village._

_He didn't get far. The fat one materialized in front of him and punched him in the chest. Naruto and Sasuke both went flying into the whirlpool. _Chakra absorber, _Naruto thought as he struck the water._ He must have absorbed some of the chakra in the water.

_He barely managed to hang o to Sasuke. Naruto surfaced and stood on the turbulent water, Sasuke slung over his shoulders. He managed to form five rapid hand seals and directed wind chakra at the other three surfacing Sound nin. They were briefly blown a few yards. It was no good. He needed to put Sasuke down in order to fight effectively. He created a clone to take Sasuke away from the scene of the fighting. The clone dashed away, Sasuke in tow._

_Naruto turned back to the four nin. His eyes blazed red. The three men ran at him while the female went after his clone. He spared her a glance before returning his full attention to the fight. He'd get Sasuke away from her later. He had to stop these three first._

_"Ninpo: Flaming Water Strike!" _

_Bars of boiling water shot from the whirlpool, skewering two of them. Naruto didn't stop there. He altered the jutsu slightly, and threw ball after ball of boiling water at the attackers. Spider guy shot some of that hard junk from his mouth at Naruto. He dodged, performing more seals in the process. Three tornadoes touched down from the sky and stirred the whirlpool further, right where each Sound nin was standing. He saw them go under and tightened the whirlpool. He placed his hands on the surface of the water making the tornadoes drill the other nin downward. They had no hope of escape. Naruto solidified the water, making it as heavy as syrup._

_He felt a disturbance in the water. Naruto just barely managed to jump out of the way as the three Sound ninja erupted. They were transformed, mutated almost beyond recognition. He registered that they were more powerful, before dodging one of the two-headed ones as he rushed him. _

_"Wind Shuriken!" Several lethal discs of wind shot from Naruto's hand, slicing the freak badly across the chest. Naruto turned as he made a clone. His twin was coming up fast on the right. "Rasengan!"_

_The fat one came crashing down from the sky, narrowly missing Naruto as he ducked to the side. _

_Suddenly Naruto stilled as he heard the sounds of a beautiful melody. It was some kind of flute. He gazed around in mild bewilderment at the landscape devoid of his water, devoid of any adversaries. No, something wasn't right. Where had they gone? He sucked in a breath._ Genjutsu! Kyuubi, help me!

_"Quickly, Kidomaru!" Jirobou urged. "He's calling up more chakra!" Jirobou had his hands on Naruto's inert form, sucking chakra as fast as he could. Naruto's eyes were far away, caught in the melody Tayuya was playing. Kidomaru was applying layer upon layer of his web around Naruto, enclosing him in a cocoon that hardened instantly. When he was encased in a ball bigger than he was, Jirobou forcibly removed his hands. Kidomaru closed the holes this made with more of his special substance._

_They backed away hurriedly. They could hear growling inside. They scooped up Sasuke and vanished._

_The Kyuubi chakra dispelled the illusion Naruto was in. He found himself inside a ball of that crap the spider dude shot from his mouth. He'd failed. They'd gotten Sasuke. He'd let his friend down. Pain lanced through his chest as power exploded from him, shattering the cocoon like an egg shell. _

_He stood there, body coated with orange chakra, one chakra tail whipping back and forth malevolently. He couldn't sense them anywhere. He had no idea in which direction they'd gone. He threw back his head and roared. "SASUKE!!!"_

_Deep in the forest, the Sound Four heard the cry and moved even faster._

_***  
_

_"Naruto!" _

_Several Konoha guards and one ANBU unit landed behind him. Tsunade herself walked from behind them and approached Naruto. He did not answer her when she called his name but merely looked at her._

_"Naruto, where have they gone?" _

_"I don't know. But they were headed north before I stopped them. They were Sound ninja." His voice was gravelly. That orange chakra tail whipped back and forth in agitation. Tsunade gestured to the ANBU unit and they disappeared. Naruto watched them go. _

_"I'm going with them." He started to follow them._

_"No, Naruto. You've done well in informing us. Let them handle it. I promise they will find Sasuke and bring him back. They have more experience than you." Though she didn't come right out and say it, Naruto felt she was accusing him of failing to prevent Sasuke's capture. Tsunade watched him carefully as she motioned to someone who had been standing to one side, wearing an ANBU mask. Naruto barely saw the guy move before large wooden dragons were launched at him. _

_Naruto knew no more as he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_***  
_

_The next day, Tsunade still had had no word from the ANBU unit. She sent another to lend assistance to the first. Naruto practically lived in her office, waiting for news, begging to be let out of the village to search for Sasuke himself._

_"Sasuke needs me, I can feel it!"_

_"Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body, I'm sure he won't harm him seriously."_

_Naruto lived those first days in a perpetual state of panic. Five days after they'd set out, the second unit, or what was left of it, returned to Konoha. Naruto was there in Tsunade's office as the two men made their report._

_"We came upon the first unit battling the Sound ninja several hours outside the Village of the Sound. We engaged the enemy. They have curse seals as well, different than Sasuke-kun's. We were unable to take possession of Sasuke-kun. They defeated us. The first unit is dead." Both ANBU men hung their heads in shame. Naruto jumped up._

_"So that's it? You didn't bring him back and you don't know where he is?? Granny?!" He whirled to face the frowning Hokage. "Tell me that's not the end of this! We have to find him!"_

_Tsunade sighed. "Of course we will continue to search for him, but it doesn't look good. Sasuke may have already been used by Orochimaru. I think you should prepare yourself for the worst." She'd turned her back on him then, in clear dismissal. She sat facing her window._

_Naruto had stared at the back of her chair with pure loathing. "I'll never forgive you."_

_***  
_

_Naruto went to Sasuke's house to inform his mother that there was no good news. Sasuke's mom had taken her son's kidnapping very hard. Still, she'd held out hope that ANBU would be able to bring him back. When she opened the door to Naruto's knock and heard what he had to say, she seemed to age before his very eyes. She sagged to the floor, face in her hands, howling with grief. "My son! My only son!" _

_Naruto watched her and vowed that he would get stronger. He would find Sasuke and bring him back. By god, those Sound shits weren't going to beat him again!_

_***  
_

_He spent the next few months training harder than ever. Sometimes they'd get intelligence that Orochimaru was in a certain location and he'd go on a mission searching for Sasuke. These invariably failed. He grew more frantic, more worried, by the week. Sasuke's face lived in his brain as a talisman, goading him to push his body beyond its limits in the quest for greater strength. He had Kakashi-sensei put him in Genjutsu after Genjutsu, working to detect and dispel them with greater accuracy and speed. He frequently spent long nights at the training grounds._

_One such night, he was approached by a stranger. Naruto had been practicing a new technique, Oodama Rasengan, when he sensed the presence. His clone disappeared as he spun around. Some feet away, a cloaked individual wearing a wide straw hat regarded him in silence. The stranger's face was in shadow. His voice was deep and vaguely familiar when he spoke._

_"Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Naruto did not answer, merely stared at the stranger and molded chakra within himself. If he was next to be kidnapped, he wasn't going down easy. The stranger approached through the tall grass. Close to, Naruto could see that the face was also vaguely familiar. Naruto did not back away. The man's cloak had red clouds on it. His identity teased at the back of his memory._

_"I've seen you before somewhere," Naruto stated._

_"My name is Uchiha Itachi."_

The fuck! Of course. I've seen this kid lurking around Konoha, years ago, before I'd even known Sasuke. So this was his brother! _The thoughts raced through Naruto's brain as he studied the face. The guy sounded sort of like Sasuke when he spoke. He realized Itachi was staring at him. What was he doing in the village? Itachi seemed to read his mind._

_"I know my brother has been taken. I've spent the last months tracking him down. I've finally found him-"_

_"You have? Where is he?!"_

_Itachi did not react to the loud interruption. "He is at this location." A hand appeared between the fastenings of the cloak and handed Naruto a tiny scroll. He unrolled it and studied the small map. Naruto looked back up at Itachi in suspicion. "Why aren't you going after him yourself?"_

_"Akatsuki is watching me. I can't make such a bold move or my cover would be blown. I shouldn't be here now, except I know you are probably the only one who can bring him back." He saw the wide-eyed confusion in the younger boy's eyes. _

_"I have someone here in the village who reports to me. I know of your friendship with my brother, and so, I know you. You are strong, adaptable. You never fail at what you do. You can bring him back, with help."_

_Naruto had hung his head at these words. He had failed at preventing Sasuke's capture. He mentioned this to Itachi._

_"But you succeeded in delaying the transfer. Orochimaru was forced to use another body. Sasuke is still himself."_

_"You come and help me, then!"_

_"I have already said that I can't. You must do it. In secret, or the village will stop you. If I am able, I will try to come and assist you. Goodbye, Naruto-kun."_

_With that, he was gone. Naruto could scarce believe the exchange had even taken place. He clutched the scroll tightly in his fist. _Sasuke_, he'd thought._

_***  
_

_He'd enlisted the aid of the strongest people he could think of, both in brains and combat. He came up with the following: Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara. He'd explained the plan to Neji and Shikamaru and they had agreed immediately to help him. Neji briefly brought up informing the Fifth, but Naruto shot him down. They went in secret or not at all. Their first stop was the Sand village._

_Neji provided them with instructions on how to get there. They set out the following night. When they reached the desert village three days later, Gaara agreed to help Naruto almost before the words were out of his mouth. He brought his brother and sister along as well. They'd spent a night a few miles outside the location mapped out on the tiny scroll. Naruto's clones had canvassed the compound, providing recon intel. Shikamaru devised a strategy, and they spent hours going over and revising it._

_When they struck at dawn, it was with everything they had._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke was roasting two fat rabbits over the fire when Naruto came back into camp. Sasuke felt uncomfortable warmth flood his body at the sight of him. Naruto was back to normal and looking at Sasuke curiously.

"What," Sasuke asked_._

_"_You're blushing."

"Oh…maybe I'm too close to the fire." Sasuke cursed inwardly. He would not let some new attraction to Naruto fuck up his relationship.

"Maybe. I was just remembering when we came and got you out of that place. If I'd known then what you told me tonight, I would have made an effort to find Orochimaru."

Sasuke, too, remembered the day vividly.

* * *

_He'd woken up to confusion, shouts, ninjas running back and forth. The walls, the very ground, shook as if from a massive earthquake. _

_Orochimaru had burst into his room, checking to see that his vessel was unharmed._ _"What madness is this?! Get up, quickly! We are leaving."_

_Sasuke had not moved. "Naruto," he'd breathed. He knew it. He could feel it in his bones. His friend had come for him at last! _

_Orochimaru had heard him. His eyes narrowed to slits. He sent a wave of snakes at Sasuke, but Sasuke had anticipated this and vanished, running along the corridor that would take him above ground._

_He'd stepped out into the dawning light to find that Armageddon had arrived._

_The sky was darkened by at least a dozen enormous tornadoes, swirling with debris and Sound ninja. Rain of boiling water and sand pelted the earth with insane force. A hurricane of colossal proportions razed the entire compound to the ground, flinging structures the tornadoes had missed far into the air. Wind shurikens, balls of hot water and some deadly slicing wind zipped around corners, killing all in their path. A sound made Sasuke turn his head. He saw a huge wave of sand pursue fleeing Sound nin with a mind of its own. _

_Before he could take another step, the Sound Four landed in front of him. Orochimaru came up behind him, panting, face blank with shock at what he was seeing._

_Just then, Hyuuga Neji and a ninja Sasuke recognized as Gaara's brother landed next to him. Shikamaru landed in front of Sasuke a moment later. The four Leaf ninja stood back to back against the surrounding Sound ninja and Orochimaru. _

_The Sound ninja closed in._

_***  
_

_When Naruto landed beside him some time later, Sasuke was alone, battling Orochimaru and losing. Neji had leapt after Kidomaru, Shikamaru after Tayuya. Kankuro had gone after Sakon. Jirobou was knocked out some feet away. _

_Sasuke turned and the first sight of Naruto nearly had him collapsing in joy. Naruto smiled tightly and looked at Orochimaru. He closed the distance between them so he and Sasuke were side by side. Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto understood, and grasped it._

_Orochimaru was watching Naruto warily. The boy did not even look close to being tired, despite the amount of chakra he must have expended already._

_"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

_Orochimaru had smiled in derision as he prepared to mock such a childish technique being used against him. A split second later, he was running, cursing, as he tried to escape a towering inferno of flame. His hair caught on fire as he used every ounce of speed to escape. The fire had to be a mile high and wide as it pursued him relentlessly. _So, _he thought in rage. _The Nine-Tails kid must possess wind chakra. He sent it into Sasuke-kun to add to his fire chakra in order to create that terrible technique.

_Naruto had not wasted time going after the Sannin. He had run with Sasuke, still holding his hand, to a planned meeting place, miles away from the compound. _

_Gaara was already there, having secured the area. Sometime later Neji showed up, carried by Shikamaru. The Hyuuga was in bad shape. Kankuro and Temari arrived a few minutes later. Everyone's opponents were dead, Shikamaru reported. Naruto informed them that Orochimaru had fled. Kabuto had been nowhere to be found, Sasuke had added. _

_Everyone turned to regard him. Naruto paused only a moment before throwing himself at Sasuke. Sasuke caught him and landed heavily in the grass. They held on tightly, Naruto crying and laughing almost hysterically. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hair, swallowing hard. _

_

* * *

  
_

They'd made good time back to the village, Naruto reflected, staring into the flames. Tsunade had been furious, but she couldn't deny the value of what they'd done. He came out of his memories and looked at Sasuke. He seemed relaxed, less moody since the crying and the revelations he'd made. Naruto wondered if he'd be different now.

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's eyes on him. What had never bothered him before seemed to wreak havoc with his senses now. This would not do, not at all. He had to get control of himself and fast. Naruto was bound to suspect something soon if he didn't.

Finally, he saw Naruto get up and prepare for bed. He watched as Naruto pulled off his shirt and draped it over a branch. He lay his forehead protector over his shirt and kicked off his shoes. The firelight played over the muscles of his bare back as he bent over his pack, rummaging for his blanket. He seemed to feel Sasuke's perusal, for he snapped his head up quickly and caught the other boy staring.

"_What?"_ Naruto said.

"Nothing."

"Why do you keep staring at me, then? I got something hanging out my nose?"

"No, I…"

"You're blushing again."

"No, I'm not," Sasuke said defensively. Naruto dropped his pack and marched over to him. He swallowed as he looked up into Naruto's face. Naruto stared down at him. Then he grinned.

"You are _so_ blushing right now. What's wrong with you?"

"I said nothing! Dammit!" He jumped up to be on eye level with Naruto.

Abruptly Naruto remembered Hinata's veiled hints that Sasuke was gay. He decided to tease him, confident she was wrong. "Awww…is it my manly chest? Do you think I'm beautiful?" Naruto flexed his pectoral muscles while batting his eyelashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at this and felt, to his everlasting shame and horror, his loins become hot and heavy blood. His blush deepened.

Naruto was perhaps two inches shorter than Sasuke, but he was stockier. His muscles were bigger, his legs and calves thicker. Sasuke was a little wider in the shoulders but his waist and legs were of a leaner build. The way Naruto's chest muscles jumped now, catching the light, left Sasuke dry-mouthed. _God, what was happening to him???_

Naruto saw that he wasn't getting a rise out of Sasuke and shrugged. There, that was proof he wasn't gay. It didn't occur to him that what he'd just done might have been tactless, considering what Sasuke had revealed he'd been through with Orochimaru. He glanced around the camp. "Where's your bag?"

"I…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "I think it got burned with everything else back there."

"So where you planning on sleeping?"

Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up.

"I guess you can sleep with me. Not like we haven't done it before. Come on. We got an early day ahead of us tomorrow." Naruto unfastened his pants on the way to his blanket.

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke followed him, a mixture of dread and unholy excitement warring inside him. This was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Will you stop fidgeting, already? God." Naruto threw a look over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke lay flat on his back and willed himself to be still. He'd been trying to adjust his shorts so that his painfully hard erection was more comfortable. He stared up at the dark underside of the tree they were near, thinking.

He was miserable. He felt like his feelings for Naruto were somehow sullying their friendship. It brought new elements and possibilities that he didn't want to think about. And he knew Naruto would never see him the same way. Never. He didn't even know how _he_ was having these feelings, only that he had them and they'd been there, buried, for some time. Possibly since he'd first met the jerk.

That they should surface now, after he'd confessed everything to Naruto, was galling. This, the crying jag, and the confession all conspired to make Sasuke feel vulnerable in a way he never had before. He didn't like it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in self-loathing. He would not let his feelings interfere with his friendship. He would overcome the attraction somehow. Hide it deep within himself, where his love for the guy resided.

* * *

Naruto lay awake, turned on his side away from Sasuke. He was listening to the way Sasuke's breathing seemed to be labored and erratic. Sometimes it stopped all together. Normally Sasuke dropped straight off to sleep, while Naruto took a little longer. Something was off with him. After a few more minutes of Sasuke's weird breathing, Naruto rolled over and faced him. He propped his head on his hand. Sasuke regarded him warily. Now why was that? He almost looked afraid.

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked, studying his friend's face in the firelight.

"What? No."

"Are you still upset from when you were…crying?"

A pause. "No."

"Are you mad about that junk I said? About you thinking me beautiful?"

"You are beautiful." Sasuke could have taken his kunai and stabbed himself. How the _fuck_ did that come out??? Jesus! He stared at Naruto defiantly. He wouldn't take back his words.

Naruto digested this comment in silence, a slight frown between his eyes. Something was _definitely_ wrong here. He looked at Sasuke's thick, dark hair and fair skin, and realized he thought him beautiful too. Not in a Hinata way, though. A more earthy way. He decided to say as much.

"I think you're beautiful, too."

Sasuke felt his cock jump and crossed his legs. He looked away from Naruto, back at the leaves in the tree above him. "Thanks."

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but I'm sorry I got mad at you about your girlfriend."

"My _what?_"

"Your girlfriend. The one you have feelings for? It's not fair for me to get all jealous just because-"

"You were jealous of my girlfriend?"

Naruto ignored the stab of pain Sasuke's words gave him. "Yes. But like I was saying-"

"Why would you be jealous of my girlfriend? You don't occupy that role in my life, do you?" Sasuke was relentless with his logic.

"No, but-"

"So then what reason could you have to be jealous?"

"_Will you shut up and let me speak?_ I was saying that I felt jealous because your attention wouldn't be on …well, we probably wouldn't be spending as much time together as we normally do."

Sasuke thought about this. "Have you noticed me spending time anywhere else lately?"

"Well…no."

"But you know I have a girlfriend." It was a statement.

Naruto only looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to explain. He hated when Sasuke picked apart issues like this, expecting Naruto to see something that was 'obvious'.

Sasuke prompted him to continue. "You were saying?"

"I was saying," Naruto resumed, "That just because I was stupidly jealous is no right for me to just leave like I did. I'm sorry. I support you and your girl, if she makes you happy."

"Generous of you. But I don't have a girlfriend." There. That was a s close as he dared get to the subject.

"Oh. Then…is it a guy?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an unfathomable look. Naruto decided not to examine it too closely. If Sasuke didn't say yes, then it was no. Simple as that.

Sasuke tried not to feel disappointment when Naruto kept on talking.

"So you were lying that time?"

"I was screwing with you, yes." That much was true. But if Naruto only knew how it had come back to bite him in the ass!

Naruto threw him a punch. "Later I'm going to tell you what I did and all because you lied to me."

Sasuke rubbed his chest absently. What had Naruto done?

"Okay, so do you regret telling me about Orochimaru?"

"No. Why are you asking-"

"Do you feel weird from bringing those memories up?"

"No, I don't. I've lived with them for a year, now. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Because I want to know what the hell your problem is. You're blushing and fidgety. I can tell you're not yourself. What is it? Are you mad at me or something?"

So he'd noticed already. Fuck, fuck, fuck! And Naruto was staring at him, heating his skin further with his direct gaze. _Just tell him how you feel, idiot._

_No!_

_He'll get over it. He was jealous of your non-existent _girlfriend!

_No!_

Sasuke argued with himself but he could not answer Naruto.

***

The fact that he didn't answer was not lost on Naruto. He was starting to get really worried. He felt like his mind was straining its limits trying to figure out what the problem was, because there was definitely something going on here. He was missing it. He attempted to step back from the situation and analyze it, as he'd been taught. He always managed to come up with a solution sooner or later, it just required thought.

First thing's first. When did Sasuke first exhibit this strange fidgety behavior? Naruto thought. _When I was holding him, when he was crying_, came the answer. Then what had happened? Naruto had gone into the woods. When he'd come back, he'd found Sasuke blushing. But why? It wasn't the fire, as Sasuke lamely suggested. It had to be something about himself, Naruto reasoned. Except he hadn't done anything. Then Sasuke kept staring at him. Sasuke did not stare for long periods of time. He preferred to be aware of people through the periphery of his vision. And when Naruto had stared back, Sasuke had blushed again. _Yes, that's what I'd done when I came back to camp. I'd looked at him_, he thought. Now, inside the blankets, Sasuke couldn't keep still. Was it him? Experimentally, Naruto moved his leg to touch Sasuke's and the other boy jumped. So it _was_ him, Naruto concluded.

Okay, he was making progress: Sasuke was uncharacteristically nervous around him. Now all Naruto needed was a _why. _Well, why did people get nervous around other people?

The realization hit him like a thunderclap. No. It couldn't be. Hadn't he just asked him if there was a guy?? _And he didn't answer you. _Well now he knew why, didn't he? Because if there was no girlfriend and the only person he hung around was Naruto, it became obvious that the person Sasuke had feelings for was Naruto himself. He felt sweat break out on his skin.

Naruto was still. He gave his entire mind to the examination of this development. He couldn't define how he felt about the possibility that Sasuke had romantic feelings for him. He couldn't grasp the idea. It was like trying to hold a gigantic greased ball or something. It kept slipping away from him. What did register with him was that he didn't mind Sasuke being gay. It made him sad that Sasuke felt he had to hide it from him.

Sasuke was a second away from doing one of two things: rolling into the fire to end the torment of Naruto's prolonged stare, or punching Naruto in the face to end the torment of his prolonged stare. Either extreme suited Sasuke fine, but he could _not_ endure the look a moment longer.

Naruto was oblivious to Sasuke's growing discomfort. _Well, do I have feelings for him, too?_ He asked this question of himself seriously. Sasuke was such a part of him that it almost seemed like he should. The idea that he could possibly have feelings for Sasuke was somehow completely different from the idea that he himself might be gay. He could never have feelings for any guy, ever. Except Sasuke. For Sasuke, he maybe did have feelings…he'd just never considered it.

_Holy shit, Hinata. _That thought went through Naruto's head all at once like a spike. He had completely forgotten about her and that kiss. Thinking about it now, he found it didn't elicit the reaction in him that it had only that morning. What did perk his insides up was the memory of that perfume she'd worn. Yet even that memory wasn't as strong as it had been. Were his feelings for her not real then? What were his feelings for her? He didn't love her, that much he knew. Not if love was anything like what he and Sasuke meant to each other. No, but he liked her a lot. She was interesting and stimulating. Then why did he kiss her? Because he'd thought he'd had to? No, not just that. Maybe the perfume had been working on him without him realizing it before he'd actually sniffed it? That sounded closer to the truth. He'd been smelling it on her for hours. By the time he'd gotten a proper whiff of it, it had drove him crazy with …what? All he knew was that he'd had no control over himself. Hinata had looked like she'd barely survived the encounter. He could seriously have hurt her and he wouldn't have known.

Naruto ran his eyes down Sasuke's strong body. Sasuke would not have collapsed if he'd kissed him like-

_Oh, fuck me, Jesus, WHAT?!?! _Had he just now thought about kissing Sasuke?? God help me, this is insane. Not an hour ago he would have gagged at the thought, had someone brought it up. In fact, Hinata had suggested as much and he'd wanted to faint.

But that was then. This was now. And for whatever reason, somehow, some way, things had changed when he-

Naruto felt himself crash bodily into the tree and didn't understand at first what had happened. He was dazed. Sensations came to him in small increments. He realized he was practically upside down against the tree trunk. Then he realized his jaw was numb from a blow. It dawned on him slowly that Sasuke had hit him.

Naruto was on his feet instantly. "What'd you do that for?!"

Sasuke was breathing hard, and not just from the sudden exertion. "What the hell are you staring at me for?!"

"Weren't you staring at me first tonight?" Naruto yelled back.

"Not like that, and not for so long!"

"So you go and punch me? Who are you, Sakura?" Naruto wiped blood from his lip, looked at it in anger.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to that bitch. I would never treat you the way she does."

"Oh? And how would you treat me, then? 'Cuz from where I'm standing it looks the same to me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto glowered right back.

"Screw this shit," the blonde boy said. He stalked over to Sasuke, grabbed his head in both hands, and fused his mouth to his.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you redfoxmoon for your wonderful reviews and encouragement. Thank you to all my reviewers and the people who think this story worth favoriting!

* * *

Chapter 12

With Hinata it had been a smell. With Sasuke it was a taste. Naruto found the taste of Sasuke made him feel what he'd felt when kissing Hinata.

Times a hundred.

The taste of him was unlike anything he'd ever had before. He couldn't hold back, couldn't get enough. He was hungry, starving for Sasuke. He had never known sustenance or satisfaction until he tasted Sasuke's hot mouth. He needed more, craved all. No, it was more than that. It was survival. If he didn't have Sasuke, _right now_, he would die. Lust had him by the throat, and nothing would do but that he consume him, climb inside his skin if necessary.

He was not mindless as he had been with Hinata. Naruto was aware. He knew _exactly _what he was doing.

Sasuke, for all he'd been through with Orochimaru, had never been kissed. He saw Naruto coming at him and braced himself for a fight. When he felt his hair grabbed instead, his face brought down to Naruto's, his mind had gone blank with shock and denial. _This isn't happening. _His hands had come up to Naruto's shoulders to push him away. That was as far as he'd gotten. By then Naruto's greedy mouth was on his.

It was painful. Painful in how Naruto wasn't gentle, timid or unsure. Painful in how Sasuke's tongue was sucked almost down the other boy's throat. Painful in how Naruto's hands were pulling strands of his hair out, squeezing him around the torso until he felt his ribs would crack. Painful in how Naruto kicked Sasuke's legs from under him and they thudded to the forest floor, Sasuke landing on a sharp rock. And it was painful in the ferocity of the desire that was reducing him to ashes, his ecstasy, and the sense of homecoming at long, long last that he felt in Naruto's arms.

In the back of his mind, thoughts clamored for attention. Sasuke slammed the door on them savagely.

Sasuke rolled, so that he was on top of Naruto. He managed to pry one of Naruto's hands loose of his hair and held it down on the forest floor. He grabbed Naruto's jaw with his other hand and held his questing face still. Sasuke came up for air, gasping. Naruto's eyes narrowed at being denied. Wrenching his arm from Sasuke, he jackknifed and had the taller boy on his back again. He straddled him, holding both of Sasuke's wrists as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and ripped it off of him. The same with his pants. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and saw that Naruto's eyes were once again red. His excitement, which was at a fever pitch already, tripled. "Yes," he breathed.

Whether or not Naruto heard, he lowered his face to Sasuke's chest and inhaled deeply. Sasuke felt Naruto's sharp teeth nip his stomach, then his burning tongue came out to sooth the hurt.

Naruto felt Sasuke's long legs tangle with his own. He moved higher on Sasuke's body, wanting to know all the tastes and textures of him. He lapped the strong column of Sasuke's throat, bit his chin, sucked the shapely lips. His hands rubbed up Sasuke's arms and over his chest, feeling the tremors that went through him as Naruto's hands rubbed over the hard points. Naruto bent and gave more attention to those points, nibbling them with his teeth. Sasuke bucked hard, nearly throwing Naruto. Naruto's knee passed over Sasuke's crotch and the other boy went still at once.

Naruto reached a hand to touch the bulge covered by Sasuke's shorts.

"No. Don't." Sasuke's voice was a whisper. Naruto glanced at his face and saw that Sasuke had a hand over his eyes. He was trembling violently.

Naruto didn't question him, accepting his guidance. He lowered his face to Sasuke's legs and explored them with his mouth, marveling at the dark hair. Sasuke seemed to like this a lot, twisting away, then back as Naruto's clawed hands grasped his high-arched feet and nuzzled them. He licked between the toes, nibbled the arches and Sasuke giggled, covering his mouth with his forearm. The carefree sound was at odds with the deep voice that made it. It fueled Naruto's hunger. He turned Sasuke over as if he weighed nothing, and used similar tactics on his thighs, the backs of his knees. He couldn't get enough. Not if he lived a thousand lifetimes would he ever have enough of this feast that was Sasuke.

He lay full length on Sasuke's back and lifted the dark hair away from his neck. The stuff was so thick that it swallowed Naruto's hand, as he kissed the white skin beneath it. He blew on the fine hairs there, rubbed his nose on the flesh, sucked it. Then he needed Sasuke's mouth again.

They lay on their sides, Sasuke practically unconscious from the force of the sensations Naruto evoked. He felt Naruto's claws rake down his back and sink into the flesh of his ass, likely drawing blood. He was thrown onto his back again, too weak to resist the other boy's ardor. He hugged Naruto to him, brutally biting his lips and tongue. Naruto growled low in his throat. His hand strayed to the waist of Sasuke's shorts.

_Orochimaru, his cold hands, his writhing cock. The burning semen, the disgust and shame he'd felt, Kabuto's glasses flashing as he laughed at Sasuke's helplessness._

Naruto wasn't immediately aware of Sasuke's struggles as resistance. He thought he was reciprocating his own wild explorations. He had Sasuke's cock in his hand, squeezing the turgid flesh through the material of his shorts.

"No, stop, Naruto, stop, don't. _GET OFF OF ME!_"

Sasuke shoved Naruto almost into the flames, coming to his feet shakily. His eyes were red now, too. Lightening crackled in his hands. Naruto looked up at him from where he lay. He got slowly to his feet, pausing after each movement, never taking his eyes from Sasuke's face. "What is it," he asked. His voice was shaking, heart banging against his ribs. His own eyes were still red with desire.

"I…I can't." Sasuke looked at if the words were killing him. His face crumpled as he swallowed hard.

Naruto did not accept this. Sasuke had wanted him too. He was not calm enough to analyze what the cause behind this sudden reticence was. He wanted Sasuke and he meant to have him. He moved toward him. If Sasuke fought him, then so be it, but he would not be denied, not when he knew Sasuke had enjoyed it, too.

Sasuke held a hand up to ward Naruto off. Naruto stopped, but only long enough to ask a question.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"You want me." That wasn't a question.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then why can't we? You can show me what to do-"

"Please, Naruto."

"Just tell me what it is," Naruto insisted stepping closer. Sasuke backed away.

Sasuke hated himself with a passion as he felt tears form in his eyes. Would this crap never stop now that it'd started? God dammit!

Naruto thought he understood. "It's what they did to you, isn't it."

Sasuke violently rubbed his eyes before nodding slightly.

Naruto remained where he was, feeling anger cool his body and his senses. His eyes returned to blue.

He again tried to approach Sasuke, this time to give comfort, but Sasuke turned and walked into the woods. And though Naruto waited for him all night, Sasuke did not return to camp. He sat staring at the crackling fire. _Kabuto, I swear on my dead mother, I will know your blood._

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning, Naruto was contemplating their meager water supplies when Sasuke strolled into camp. They regarded each other across the ashes of the camp fire. Naruto spoke first.

"I'm not going to force you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know."

"But I mean to have you. When you're ready." Naruto's eyes were hard. It was the look he got whenever a new move was giving him trouble and he meant to own it.

The declaration rocked Sasuke, warming him with guilty pleasure. "I didn't know you were gay."

"I didn't know you were either. And I'm not."

"Then…why did you kiss me?"

Naruto needed time to put his thoughts and feelings into words. He hunted up his clothes and what was left of Sasuke's as he thought. "Because," he said slowly. "I couldn't stop myself. No. I mean…you. Fuck." Naruto ground his teeth in frustration and tried again.

"I think you have feelings for me," he said. Sasuke didn't deny it, only stared, rapt, at Naruto's confused face. This encouraged him. "And when I realized it, it kind of…opened this door in me and made me realize I…have feelings for you, too. That I wanted you."

"But…you're not gay?" Sasuke wanted this clarified.

"No."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. Nor do I care. Whatever I feel for you is beyond gay and straight." Naruto had been busily putting on his clothes.

"And…if I told you that I didn't want to pursue this? If I felt like our friendship was more important than whatever this new thing is?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke as he zipped up his jacket. His expression was not one that brooked argument. His brows were joined together in a V of displeasure. "Is that how you feel?"

Sasuke almost said yes, just to see what Naruto would do. The thought was like wondering what would happen if you poked a bear in the eye. "No, but I'm not sure where we go from here."

Naruto had relaxed his tense shoulders. He blew out a breath. "Me either."

Sasuke, feeling slightly oppressed by the new dimensions of their relationship, tried to make light of the situation. "Don't you think it's the height of selfishness to state that you are going to have me no matter what?"

Naruto looked contrite. Sasuke continued. "I mean, really, that's almost rape. I may need to defend myself, seek protection from the Kazekage or something."

Naruto stuttered an apology. Sasuke cut him off with a raised hand, head turned to the side with eyes closed. "No, it's no use back tracking now. I see how it is. You think I'm your bitch. Well, Uzumaki Naruto, I have news for you." He walked up to the speechless boy and poked him in the chest hard enough to stagger him. "I'm nobody's bitch. Least not anymore."

He started to walk away. Naruto tackled him from behind, having seen the telltale shake of his shoulders. He knew Sasuke was trying not to laugh.

They rolled, wrestling though the dry leaves and ashes of last night's fire. Their laughter rang through the forest, startling flocks of birds into taking flight.

* * *

Hours later, they were tired-having both spent sleepless nights-drenched with sweat and pulling air into their lungs with extreme effort. The sun scorched the earth. Not a tree in sight, no shade anywhere. No water, either, their supplies having been depleted earlier. Sasuke wore a pair of Naruto's pants, since his had been torn last night. They came to mid calf on him. He wore no shirt. Naruto only had a spare jacket and it was too small. Sasuke draped it over his head instead, trying to find some relief from the blazing sun.

Naruto considered calling up another water jutsu. He already had, three times. He'd made water materialize and soak them in blessed coolness from head to toe. It always managed to evaporate minutes later. He had his jacket over his head as well.

God, mom would have my balls for earrings if she could see me now, he thought. During that training of hers she'd brought him to this very same desert and commanded him to cross it with no food or water. To her credit, she'd crossed it with him, but only to show him that it could be done. Remembering this, he straightened his shoulders and loosened his stance. There was a way to move, she'd shown him, that required less effort from the body. It conserved energy. He applied it now. He'd last, he thought. But still, they were looking at 18 more hours, at least, of this hell…

Sasuke was wilting. His torso was tanning to a warm nutty brown. He glanced at Naruto who seemed oblivious to the heat, stepping along as if through a breezy valley. If he could have spared the energy, he would have cursed. Had it been this hot when they'd rescued Gaara?

They made it to a cave sometime in early afternoon and sought refuge gratefully in its shadowy depths. Sasuke glanced around once he was inside.

"Same cave…we…were in…during that sand storm." He was panting so he could barely speak. Naruto wasn't much better off. He sat down heavily next to his spread-eagled traveling companion. After a minute he heard Sasuke's snores. Naruto balled his jacket up under his head and copied him.

* * *

_It was night. That much he knew: the air that blew lazily across his bare skin was cool. He was on his back, a weight pressed on him. Half awake and half asleep, Naruto didn't think much of this until he felt a hot mouth suck languidly on his ear lobe. _

His eyes flew open as he gasped, shivered and then went limp.

"So, that's how to get you to be still. I'll remember that in future." Sasuke chuckled softly, delighted at the chance to have Naruto at his mercy. The guy had been too aggressive by far last night. Now it was his turn.

He moved, sat on Naruto's pelvis and pinned his hands to either side of his head. He liked this position of dominance. He smiled leisurely at Naruto's half-closed eyes before leaning down and kissing him. He was forceful, taking control of Naruto's eager mouth, withholding his own whenever Naruto began to demand too much. Naruto quickly learned to accept what he was given lest the bounty of Sasuke's kisses be withheld completely.

He kissed all of Naruto's face, his nose, his freckles, his eyes. He buried his face in Naruto's neck placing his teeth over the rapidly beating pulse. He sucked that spot viciously. Then he bit him. Hard. Naruto gasped and tried to twist his hands free. Sasuke didn't let him. Between his legs he could feel Naruto's excitement growing. He ground his own rising erection onto it. Naruto tried to sit up and Sasuke held him down with all his strength. It wasn't easy. He ran his tongue around Naruto's ear again, amazed at how it incapacitated the stocky ninja beneath him. He spent time on the other ear before slowly releasing Naruto's hands. Naruto did not move. Sasuke brought one of Naruto's large square-ish hands to his lips. He watched Naruto's eyes as he sucked first one finger, then another. Naruto's eyes glazed over, his breath coming with more difficulty.

By now the blonde boy was rhythmically moving his hips against Sasuke's. He didn't think Naruto knew what he wanted, not yet, anyway, but Sasuke was aware of it. He stretched out on top of him, forcing Naruto's legs wide with his knees.

That was a mistake.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and reversed their positions in a swift maneuver. Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs just hard enough to distract Naruto and allow him to be put back under his body. Naruto lunged up and captured Sasuke's mouth with his own.

They both seemed to melt into each other, the fight leaving them as their desire rose. Sasuke snatched fistfuls of Naruto's silky hair as he struggled not to succumb to the drugging kisses. They rolled back and forth, first one on top, then the other, legs entwined, hands scrabbling for purchase on each other's sweaty bodies. Sasuke had both hands down the back of Naruto's shorts, clutching his hard ass, pressing himself as close to him as he possibly could. Naruto could take no more. He wanted to touch Sasuke more intimately.

"Sasuke…"

"No." It was an apology.

Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's briefly before rolling off him. He lay on his back breathing as if he'd run all the way from Konoha, hearing Sasuke do the same.

"I understand." But he didn't. Not really. Why had Sasuke started this?

He sat up and took note for the first time that he was in his underwear. Sasuke must have removed his clothes while he slept. Naruto spent a few seconds looking at his own bulging erection. He glanced at Sasuke and saw he was looking at Naruto's cock, too. Naruto let him, wondering what he was thinking.

Sasuke saw him looking at his cock and turned away. Naruto smiled and got dressed.

* * *

By unspoken agreement they decided to finish the remainder of their journey while the sun was down. They traveled the entire night, arriving at the entrance to the Sand village at dawn. It reminded them strongly of Gaara's homecoming after he'd died.

They were allowed passage with much honor and respect. They'd saved the Kazekage after all. An escort from the guard house near the entrance took them to just outside the Kazekage's office. The man disappeared inside, leaving them waiting in the hall. After a minute they were shown inside.

Gaara came around his desk to greet them. He shook Naruto's hand, smiling as Naruto pulled him into a hug. Sasuke he only nodded at. He knew better than to touch him. He asked them to help themselves to water he had standing on a side table. Sasuke and Naruto didn't need telling twice. They drained every drop.

Gaara stood watching them with his arms crossed. Sasuke seemed unashamed about showing up without a shirt on. He was nicely tanned. There were long scratch marks on his back.

Naruto seemed to be staring at Sasuke more often than usual. Gaara had noted the hicky on his neck, the bite marks. And Sasuke's hand had tightened on his sword when Naruto had hugged Gaara.

He smiled inwardly. So that's the way the sand shifted, he thought. They, like he, had apparently discovered the pleasures of the flesh. Perhaps they would like to visit his harem?

Gaara thought of the attraction he'd been carrying for Sasuke since the first Chuunin exam. A predatory glow lit his green eyes.

He suspected that this was going to be a fascinating visit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Since meeting Naruto and having his eyes opened, Gaara's outlook on life has changed drastically. He became more sociable, developed goals and aspirations outside of himself. He became Kazekage._

_Not long after being brought back from the dead, his brother took him out to 'celebrate life' as he called it. Gaara was introduced to sex. His first time was with a young woman picked from the village outskirts. Gaara found the experience to be almost spiritual. It was a way to bond temporarily with people in such a way that was intense yet virtually painless._

_By day he was the dignified Kazekage. He was just, competent and intelligent. By nigh…ah, by night, he practiced the religion of carnality. _

_Gaara fully explored the physical side of relationships with both men and women. He developed a harem for his own enjoyment, studied ancient texts and scrolls dealing with carnal knowledge. These often contained information on different personalities, sexual psychoses, aberrations and fetishes as well as diagrams of anatomy and erogenous zones. He had a facility built dedicated to the research and development of aphrodisiacs. There was nothing he did not know about pleasing the human body, the psychological issues that produced interesting bed partners or stimulants that enhanced or reduced a person's passions. _

_A lover of rapacious appetites, Gaara was always on the lookout for fresh meat. If he decided that he wanted a person, they stood very little chance of escaping. Subaku no Gaara was a master of seduction. Once Gaara decided he wanted a person it was only a matter of time before he got them. There have been no exceptions to date. _

_This was who the unsuspecting Leaf shinobi came to for aid one fine morning._

_

* * *

  
_

Gaara listened as Sasuke laid out the specifics of his mission. Tsunade had sent him a scroll alerting him to the impending visit, but not the nature of it. Now he knew why. Knowledge such as this was not meant for scrolls.

He let his eyes rove over the tall young man standing before him. Sasuke and Naruto had been encouraged to rest for a while and change. Sasuke had been given a loose white shirt and better fitting black pants. Naruto had been escorted to a room in his palace, Sasuke saying the mission was for him only. Naruto had gone without comment. Gaara had watched Sasuke's eyes following him out of the room. Oh, yes. There was something going on there. Gaara couldn't wait to find out more.

"You will have my full cooperation, as well as anything you need, of course", he murmured to Sasuke. "How long did you plan on staying?"

"I don't know how long it will take."

"I would imagine several weeks at least. You and Naruto can stay at my palace as my guests. When do you want to begin?"

"As soon as possible."

"I see. I'll have a messenger sent to see if the people in question will meet with you." Gaara was mindful of spies and so kept his remarks cryptic. "Until then, please, you and Naruto must dine with me. It's almost time for the midday meal. I know Kankuro and Temari will want to see you both."

"Thank you, Gaara. Your help means a lot."

"I owe your team my life and that of my brother. Please, don't mention it." Gaara signaled to someone waiting in the hall.

Sasuke was led out of the office, across the village and into the palace. Like most of the buildings in the Sand village, it was made of adobe. This was by far, the largest structure, though. Its arched balconies and terraces were hung with ivy and grape vines. Ornamental pottery and tile work were plentiful, as were the tinkling fountains.

Inside, the palace was cool, the air redolent of incense. Intricate tile work adorned all the floors. He saw archways that led to open-air courtyards and servants scurrying here and there with trays of food or refreshments. Sasuke was left outside the room that would be his. His escort, a young girl no older than he was, told him she'd be back to escort him to lunch.

Sasuke entered his room and found it bright and spacious. It was a far cry from either his house or Naruto's apartment. There were large colorful cushions strewn about. More of the colored tiles were featured in a starburst design on the floor. To one side sat a huge bed, hung with gauzy white material. The material was currently held back to reveal turquoise silk bedding. Directly in front of him a large set of slatted wooden doors were open to reveal a balcony the size of his bedroom in Konoha. A small carved wooden table and matching chair sat in a corner of the balcony. The balcony doorway, too, was hung with the same gauzy material as the bed. A large ornamental mirror stood on clawed feet to his left. An engraved sandalwood chest stood next to the mirror. This was open, revealing an assortment of clothes meant for Sasuke's use.

He went to the bed first. He'd never seen anything like those sheets. He ran his hand over the surface, taking in the cool, smooth texture. Lying on this must be heaven, he thought. Oddly, the feel of the sheets reminded him of Naruto's hair. It had this same smooth, slick feel to it. His own hair was coarse by comparison.

He wandered to the chest and selected a crimson garment at random. He held it up to the light. It was a robe of some sort. It was made of crushed velvet and heavy. Now that he thought about it, Gaara had mentioned that the nights here were cool.

Just then, Naruto burst into his room. Sasuke dropped the robe back into the chest and turned. Naruto was wearing a pair of baggy sky blue pants with a matching vest that came to his knees. The thing didn't close, leaving his chest and stomach bare, like his arms. This ensemble seemed to be made of a satiny material that flowed and hugged Naruto's body as he slowly walked around Sasuke's room. He noticed how the drawstring pants seemed to accent Naruto's package rather well. The organ swung ponderously as Naruto inspected the bed. Sasuke felt his face getting warm. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed how well-endowed the guy was.

"Looks almost exactly like my room. Did you have an escort?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you notice how all the servants here are hot beyond belief? I thought servants were, like, people who couldn't find work anywhere else. You know, dragged down kind of people."

"You thought your servant was hot?"

"Well, she wasn't ugly. She definitely thought I was something. She had boobs out to _here,_" Naruto gestured a distance at least two feet from his chest, "and she kept throwing them in my face asking me if I needed anything. Kept smiling at me, too."

Sasuke joined Naruto by the bed. He did not like hearing Naruto talk about this girl, but he was helpless not to ask the following question.

"Did you want her?"

"Huh? Want her? Wha-"

"Want her, yes. Like you want me."

"No. I don't think I could want anything like I want you."

"Good." Sasuke's voice was tight. Naruto was _his._ "And there's never been anybody before me so-"

"What do you mean?"

"What. You said yourself you never really cared for Sakura. And there hasn't been anyone else-"

"Oh. No there hasn't…well, I did go out on a date with Hinata, and we kissed and all, but it was nothing like what we did. Not quite. Anyways, she had on this perfume that really fucked-"

"You went on a date. With Hinata. And kissed her?" Sasuke's voice was slow, quiet and deliberate. His eyes were daggers. Naruto's head came up: he'd felt the change in his friend immediately. He hastened to explain.

"Yeah, when I came back. Remember when I told you I'd done something? Well, it was that. I was at the waterfalls last week, trying to figure out who the somebody was who loved me. Thanks for that prank, by the way, I'll be exacting payback shortly. So, yeah it came to me of a sudden that it had to be her. You know how she is around me. Come to find out, it was true. We went out for ramen. We talked a lot. She's pretty cool. Did you know that she stole-"

"You kissed her."

"Yeah, I did. But I don't love her, either. You're the one I-"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Naruto had by now caught on to Sasuke's real mood. Sasuke was jealous. Very, if his voice and face were any indication. He only got quiet like that when he was holding back from doing some violence. Naruto was not a liar.

"Yes."

Sasuke turned away from him. Naruto continued.

"I enjoyed it a lot. So did she. But she had on some perfume that did something to me. It made me go crazy or something, and I think that's why it was as …rough as it was."

Sasuke turned back to him, his eyes red, face hard. "Rough? Like when you kiss me."

"Dude, are you going to go Sharingan over some girl I kissed before I even knew I had feelings for you?" Naruto was getting annoyed.

"And why would you have been kissing her if you didn't have feelings for her, too?! Which feelings are real? Do you even know? Tell me that!" Sasuke's voice had risen with each question he fired at the other boy.

Outside their door, Gaara motioned the serving girl, who'd come to take his guests to lunch, away. He'd come to inform Sasuke that the individuals they'd discussed would meet with him tonight. He had been standing outside the door since Naruto had described the attributes of his serving staff. Gaara wanted to hear the rest of this.

"My feelings for you are the ones that are real, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was quiet with conviction. "When I kissed Hinata the next day-"

"_WHAT!_"

Naruto cursed under his breath. Then he resumed talking. Better that Sasuke knew everything. Naruto had nothing to hide. "When I kissed her the next day…yesterday, it was, it was nothing like the first kiss. It's because she wasn't wearing that perfume. I know she'll only ever be a friend. But you-"

"Yes? What about me? What are we, Naruto? Friends? Lovers?"

"I don't know. I thought we were kind of beyond a category. What is wrong with you? Why are you so upset over something I did based on information _you_ gave me?"

Sasuke had to ask himself that same question. He'd never been so jealous before. He may have been jealous of his dad and brother's relationship once. Jealous of some kid having better weapons. Jealous of people with families. But that was nothing-nothing!-compared to the furious animal eating him alive. The sense of betrayal was almost more than he could stand. He looked at Naruto's open, puzzled face and wanted to hit him. Then he wanted to kiss him and make him forget that he'd ever kissed anyone but him.

The bitch of it was, Naruto was right. The kiss was before the whole forest incident. Naruto had told him point blank that he, Sasuke, was who he wanted and he meant to have him. What was really bothering him, he decided, was that Naruto had even briefly considered anyone but him. For Sasuke there had never been anyone but Naruto. He wanted it to be the same the other way around. He thought it had been. It was something he would have to come to terms with. Naruto wasn't really at fault. He opened his mouth to tell him so.

Gaara took the opportunity of quiet to knock softly on the door.

Naruto stood waiting to hear Sasuke say he was sorry, that he'd over reacted, but he waited in vain. When the knock sounded, he turned for the door almost gratefully. He did not like the way Sasuke was looking at him.

Gaara led them through halls and brightly carpeted areas, making idle conversation. Naruto answered his questions about the Leaf village and the people Gaara knew from there absently. He had never known that Sasuke possessed such a jealous streak. He'd been almost insane with the emotion. _And what about me? Didn't I take my ass out of the village for a whole week because I thought he had a girlfriend? I'm no better. And since I'm being so honest with myself, why don't we call that date what it really was: Revenge on Sasuke. If I'd really wanted to see Sasuke as bad as I'd been telling myself, I would have gone directly to his place when I got back to the village instead of my own. I would have headed right back out again trying to catch up to him. But no. I had to prove to him that he wasn't the only one who had other people in his life. Well, this is some shit. He'll just have to get over it like I did. _

Naruto kept up this little rant to himself as Gaara walked beside him, Sasuke bringing up the rear. They ended up in a large room that had several archways leading out to terraces. The view of the outdoors and the breeze that wafted throughout the room gave the impression of there being much more space than there actually was. A low table, oval in shape, was set with a variety of exotic dishes. Plump cushions were set around this table. Gaara took one and gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke folded himself onto a cushion across from Gaara. Naruto moved to take the cushion next to him, then thought better of it. Naruto was starting to get over their argument, but Sasuke was probably still mad. He'd give him space for now. He sat next to Gaara.

A short time later Temari and Kankuro came in. They greeted the newcomers enthusiastically. The four friends chatted amiably, Sasuke joining in occasionally if asked a question. Kankuro responded to something Naruto had said about training.

"Wind jutsus? Sunagakure has a ton. There are many wind natured chakra types here. All of us," he gestured with his chin to Gaara and Temari while he chewed, "are wind natured. Why don't you let our old sensei, Baki, teach you some moves while you're here? I'm sure he won't mind."

"That sounds great! Sasuke-" he'd turned to ask what Sasuke thought about this but the other boy had his head own, chewing his food thoughtfully. Naruto turned to Gaara instead, resuming a previous topic.

* * *

Gaara listened with half an ear to what Naruto was saying. So. From what he could piece together from their earlier argument, their relationship was new. Very new, probably not even consummated yet. And as such it had yet to solidify into something unbreakable. Naruto seemed steadfast in his feelings for Sasuke, sure of what he wanted. It fit what he knew of the kid. He was direct, decisive, uncomplicated. Things were either black or white for him. He'd learned subtlety from his mother's training, yes, but it remained a learned skill. It wasn't what came to him naturally. The best seduction strategy for one such as him would be from a very feminine girl, but one with concrete morals and ideals. He wondered what kind of lover Naruto was. If he had to hazard a guess, he'd say Naruto was probably on the aggressive side. So very interesting. Until today, he would have said Naruto was straight as an arrow. Yet here he was with Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke, he thought as he glanced at him. Introverted, hated people, angry, violent, analytical, considered strength to lie in self-sufficience and independence. Issues with insecurity. Probably attracted to power. A glance back at Naruto confirmed this. Naruto's body was padded with solid muscle that was shown to advantage in the blue vest. Best seduction strategy would be a powerfully built male, young, but subservient. Gaara suspected Sasuke liked to dominate, even though he was attracted to power. A tricky combination, that.

He looked back and forth between the two. How on earth did they compromise? Neither would be the type to give in sexually. One for psychological reasons, the other because he never gave in to anything, physical or otherwise. Gaara looked more closely at Naruto's physique and remembered his stamina. How many bodies could Naruto pleasure before his own grew too tired? That was vital information to have.

Gaara smiled at whatever Naruto was saying as he sipped his iced juice. What aphrodisiac would work best on Naruto? Due to his link with the Kyuubi, his senses were probably heightened beyond a mere mortal's. Foxes were canines. They had a keen sense of smell. That probably explained why Naruto reacted to whatever perfume this Hinata was wearing. Gaara wondered if, had the perfume been worn by another, would he have had the same reaction. Likely it was some subtle combination of what Naruto already thought of the person and how the chemicals reacted to their skin. In other words, if Naruto hated the person, yet they wore the perfume, it would have no effect. Then, too, one must consider what fragrances Naruto found appealing. Surely what appealed to him on a woman wouldn't appeal to him on a man.

Sasuke, now. Sasuke likely would not respond to any drug that manipulated the five senses. He was too tightly controlled, too sharply aware of minuscule alterations in his immediate environment. Most effective against him would be something in the blood stream, something ingested. Sasuke was rich in what Naruto lacked. He was full of subtlety and fine distinctions. A substance that worked on his nerves or brain would definitely stand a better chance of success.

So many variables and possibilities! Gaara was anxious to find all this information out. The only question that remained was would he do it with their knowledge or without?

"I'd love to hear this music with you," he told Naruto in response to a question. Yes. And he would begin his fun with them tonight. Starting with Naruto. What a magnificent boon their showing up was!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:** explicit content, lemons

A/N: Thank u, my lovely reviewers, for your comments! I'm glad I'm able to elicit such strong feelings in you, be they positive or otherwise. I've updated my profile; there's a poll on there that would give me a lot of help if ppl took it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sasuke stood outside the room they'd eaten lunch in listening to Gaara tell him that everything was arranged for the meeting tonight. He'd be meeting the people alone as requested. Sasuke heard all this, as he kept his eyes on Naruto. The blonde boy was some ways up the hall from him, listening to Temari tell him how she'd speak to Baki. A serving girl stood at Naruto's elbow, waiting to take him back to his room or wherever.

Sasuke forced himself to look at her curvy body. Naruto was right, her breasts were mountainous. And she did stand awfully close to him, looking up at him with what Sasuke thought was entirely too much familiarity.

Gaara saw Sasuke's jaw flex and repressed a smile. He was going to keep a close eye on things between them until Sasuke left for the rendezvous that evening.

Sasuke barely noticed Gaara leaving him. He kept an eye on Naruto. When Temari took off, the serving maid latched onto Naruto's arm. Naruto looked down at her as she spoke in her girlish voice.

"Would you like a tour of the palace or to be taken back to your room, Naruto-dono?"

"A tour, please. What's your name?"

"I am called Kimi."

"Got it. Do you always escort guests everywhere, Kimi-chan?"

She dimpled at his use of her name. They had begun walking slowly through the palace corridors, Kimi pressed to Naruto's side. Sasuke, following some distance behind, wanted to kill her. "Only high-ranking guests receive escorts and the use of Kazekage-sama's palace and harem."

"His harem? Gaara has a bunch of women he…sleeps with?"

"Yes. There are men and boys there, too. Would you like to see it?"

Naruto was completely aware that Sasuke was following them. He doubted the other boy was trying to hide his presence. Fine. Let him see that nothing this girl did would affect him. Certainly not some damn harem.

"Sure, show me." He smiled at the girl.

Sasuke heard this exchange with disbelief. Couldn't Naruto see that the girl wanted him between her legs? He'd said he only wanted Sasuke, but he smiled and flirted with her as if that wasn't the case. And he'd agreed to see this harem of Gaara's. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. The girl would be dead before morning, he vowed.

Sasuke followed them outside to a large one story building. It was immense, the many rooms sprawling over a large area of land. The girl kept up a constant stream of chatter, asking if Naruto had a girlfriend, what kind of women he liked and if he thought he would find a girlfriend in Suna.

They disappeared inside the windowless building. Sasuke was quick to follow.

Naruto looked around with interest once they entered the building. The air was different in here. It smelled of something he couldn't define. The scent brought his senses to strict attention, though.

Almost every wall was mirrored, including the ceiling. A plush red carpet nearly swallowed his bare feet. Red cushions, couches and lounge chairs were dotted about this first room. Bright lamps shaped as exotic flowers were placed artfully in corners. He saw a few people reclining here and there, including one tall young man that looked Naruto slowly up and down. He was thin, with blue-black hair that swung like a cape around his entire body, it was that long. A woman next to him turned cat-like green eyes to Naruto as well and licked her lips. Every person he saw was stark naked.

Naruto turned his eyes away, face red. They passed this outer room and entered what seemed to be the main room of the building. It was done in black marble, from the floors to the pillars. Mirrors abounded here too, as well as the flower lamps, but all the upholstered furniture was black. As many as fifty naked men and women were in various reclining positions or sexual acts. Naruto felt his jaw dropping.

He'd never, in all his life, imagined such a scene. He was seeing the sexual act performed for the first time. He figured the harem would be something like his Harem technique, a bunch a naked people, but not this! He saw men on men, women on women and men on women and vice versa. It was captivating. A man and a woman, not ten feet from where he stood, were writhing and undulating so fiercely that Naruto wondered how the woman wasn't being killed. She was certainly screaming loud enough. The scent he'd smelled earlier was thick enough to cut in here. He realized it must be the smell of sex. His eyes didn't blink as he looked at the couple more closely. He saw where the man was putting his cock and it was like a rocket going off in his brain, illuminating half known facts and strange ideas. He took in every feature of the woman's body, drinking in what his mind had only been able to guess at before. He didn't even notice his own cock rising.

But others had.

Kimi had slipped off her loose garment and stood naked next to him. He didn't see. He only had eyes for the two people fucking right next to him, somehow entranced by their movements, the wet sounds their bodies made.

He did not notice Sasuke coming up behind him and gasping. He did not see the lushly naked Kimi beckon to two other girls and have them kneel by Naruto's straining erection.

Naruto saw how the woman he was looking at went stiff and shuddered, just as the man did. It reminded him of how Hinata had been while he'd kissed her the first time. At the end. Some similarity was taking place, something he didn't understand.

The women had deftly undone his drawstring pants. He was aware and yet not aware at the same time. He knew there were people around him, touching him, but as long as he didn't sense an intent to kill or a weapon coming at him, his mind remained focused entirely on what he was seeing. Small revelations were taking place in his mind.

These people felt something, some kind of release. He saw that the couple nearest him had gone limp, spent of their frenzied movements. His eyes roamed over other couples, landing on a pair of boys slightly older than he was.

One had the other against a wall, his legs wrapped around his lover. The boy being held rose up and down, slowly, while the one holding him had his hand around the other boy's cock. The boy being held began gasping, making strange, high pitched sounds. "Now, now, now!" He yelled. Naruto saw some liquid shoot out of his cock, the boy holding him never stopping his rapid hand movements, milking the jerking organ.

"Get the fuck away from me or I will kill you."

This statement, said in a voice vibrating with fury and belonging to none other than Sasuke, had nearly every person in the room stopping what they were doing to turn and stare at him. It was odd, really. The voice had been barely above a whisper. Released from his daze at last, Naruto turned around. Sasuke was three feet away, staring at the tall thin man from the red entry room. The man had his hand on Sasuke's waist, his cock stiffly jutting out at the shorter boy. The man backed away from him slowly, bringing his mass of black hair over one shoulder. He stopped a few feet away, as if waiting to see if Sasuke would change his mind.

A tugging sensation and a small breeze brought Naruto back to the present sharply, alarms going off in all parts of his body. He whipped his head around to see that his pants were down by his ankles, his vest half off of him. Three kneeling girls, his escort included, were looking at his hard cock. Naruto looked at it himself, noticing the clear fluid that leaked from the tip. His escort reached out and touched this drop of moisture. Several things happened at once.

Naruto wrenched himself away from the girls with a gasp, reaching for his pants. Sasuke took one step and backhanded the girl, Kimi, with enough force to send her and her witch friends flying. As one, every male in the place rose and moved towards them. Sasuke set himself in front of Naruto, legs braced, chakra glowing all around him. Naruto tied his pants hastily and was about to drag Sasuke out of there when Gaara's voice interrupted the outraged murmurs of the naked men and women.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke did not budge. Gaara motioned for his people to stand down. They ceased their advance at once, obeying their Kazekage and lover. "Sasuke," he tried again. He moved to stand in front of the rigid boy. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, forcing the boy to notice him. "Sasuke, I do not allow that type of violence here. They meant no harm, Naruto himself didn't object."

"Naruto is an idiot," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He'd seen how Naruto had been mesmerized by what was going on in this pit of madness. Naruto had not objected one bit to what was being done to him! Sasuke burned with jealous rage.

Naruto slowly adjusted his vest so it was sitting on his shoulders properly. He could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. He hadn't done anything to encourage those girls and Sasuke insulted him like this in front of everyone?! He stalked around Sasuke and went to the girl who'd been struck. He knelt by her shivering body, drawing her hands away from her face. He looked at the bruise that was blooming along the entire right side of her head. "Are you ok?," he asked. Sasuke threw Naruto a revolted look before storming out of the room.

Her eyes were swimming with tears as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. The feel of her large bare breasts pressed against his own bare chest had him breaking out in a sweat. His arms trembled as he lifted her and handed her naked body to Gaara. "I don't think she's seriously hurt," he managed to say. Gaara gently took the girl and handed her to another man who had come up beside him. Naruto saw him take the girl into another room. He turned his gaze back to Gaara. He had to hand it to him, Gaara didn't seem the slightest bit upset. Concerned, yes, but not angry. Naruto glanced at the doorway Sasuke had left by. Oh, he had something for that miserable shit. He'd had enough of this jealous streak of his.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Neither of us has ever been in this kind of situation before. I think we both reacted badly. It won't happen again, I swear. I won't let him hurt your people. I'll talk to Sasuke." Naruto hoped Gaara wouldn't kick Sasuke out of the village.

"What do you mean by 'this situation'," Gaara wanted to know.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? This…harem thing you have going on here. What else would I mean?"

"I thought perhaps you meant your relationship with Sasuke."

Naruto went still. "What do you know of it? Has Sasuke said something to you?"

"I know only what I see. That you both stare at each other, he is clearly jealous of anyone so much as laying a hand on you and you bear his mark." Gaara let his eyes rest briefly on the hicky and bite mark on Naruto's throat.

Naruto slapped a hand over it, looking at Gaara with new respect. Instead of answering, he apologized again and made a hasty exit.

Once outside, the fresh air and bright light cleared the last of the fog his mind had been in. The expression on his face was one that had people crossing the street to give him space. He walked quickly and purposefully back to the palace and went straight to Sasuke's room. It was empty. He went to his room instead and threw his door open.

Sasuke's fist came flying from the left and Naruto pivoted so the arm passed behind him. He slammed his fist into the small of Sasuke's back, pivoted again and let fly with his bladed palm at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke went down, but not in defeat. He swung his leg, not at Naruto's ankles, but rather at his knees tripping the boy, even though he'd jumped to avoid the move. Naruto came down on his back and Sasuke pounced, ramming his fist into Naruto's rock hard mid-section. The blonde ninja's hands caught the fist as it fell again and almost twisted Sasuke's arm out of the socket. Naruto grabbed Sasuke bodily and threw him against the wall. He picked up a wooden chair and tore the leg off of it. He went at Sasuke with this club, bringing it down again and again on Sasuke's back. Sasuke lunged up as Naruto drew his arm back again and grabbed his head. He brought it down to meet his raised knee. Staggering backwards, nose broken and bleeding, Naruto kicked out and caught Sasuke in his own face, snapping his dark head to the side. Sasuke fell over the far side of the bed. Naruto used his own fall to flip and land some feet away. Sasuke stood up on one side of the bed. Naruto glared at him from the other side.

Sasuke took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Naruto did the same with his vest. This was far from over.

A maid came to Gaara as he was overseeing Kimi's treatment in the harem infirmary. "Kazekage-Sama!"

"What is it?"

"Naruto-dono and Sasuke-dono are killing each other in one of the guest rooms!"

Gaara held back from grinning openly. Such excitement and the day wasn't even over. He felt sublime satisfaction. His life was orderly. Nothing of great excitement ever took place. Except when Naruto was around. There was never a dull moment when that exuberant boy was nearby. He welcomed the upheaval they were bringing into his life. And he hadn't even begun his plans for them yet! "I'll be right there."

When he finally walked down the corridor that led towards their rooms, he could hear them yelling and cursing. Loud crashes and thuds came from the room, Naruto's room. A small crowd of servants had gathered outside the door. "Leave," he ordered. Gaara placed a hand on the solid mahogany door to open it. The door and the frame it was in shuddered with such force that a crack appeared down the center. Gaara took a moment to reconsider. No, he had to see what was going on. He called forth his chakra and forced the damaged door open.

Gaara could scarcely tell which one was which, so tangled were their limbs. Naruto's face was covered in blood. Sasuke had multiple gashes on his torso. They rolled around on the floor grunting and biting. A glance showed the bed flung up against a wall, the balcony doors ripped off their hinges and the mirror in shards. The chest, too, had been thrown at some point. It lay in pieces against the bed. Sheets, clothes and feathers from the down pillows were everywhere.

Sasuke saw Gaara a split second before he felt rough sand grab him by the throat and slam him against a wall. His feet dangled above the floor. He heard Naruto being treated the same way. Gaara spoke in a voice that managed to sound amused.

"Naruto. Sasuke. As entertaining as this is, I must ask you to stop. You are scaring my household." He waited, watching their struggles finally end. "Now, is there anything either of you would like to tell me?"

Naruto was the first to speak. "I'm leaving. Sasuke can do his precious mission, but I'm outta here. I'm not going to be insulted and accused of stuff I didn't do. This dumbass won't see reason. I'm going back to Konoha."

Gaara could not let that happen. He turned to Sasuke, who'd remained silent. His eyes bore into Naruto's head, but the blonde ninja remained looking at Gaara. "I see," Gaara said. "Would you mind waiting until the morning? I hate to let any guest leave my home angry. You are my friend Naruto. Please. Stay one more night."

Naruto took his time answering. After some moments, he reluctantly nodded. Gaara saw Sasuke visibly relax. "Excellent. I'll have a new room prepared for you. Why don't you let one of my staff help you with anything you need? Sasuke, please come with me."

Sasuke dropped to the floor, landing on his feet as the sand released both him and Naruto. He stood looking at Naruto's back for a few seconds before following Gaara out of the room.

Gaara walked thoughtfully to a medium sized room on a floor above the one that contained the guest quarters. He turned and watched as Sasuke entered behind him, limping slightly. Gaara was frankly surprised that he'd lasted as long as he did in close combat with Naruto. That was beside the point, though. He couldn't let this opportunity slip from him and he couldn't save the situation without being blunt. He came to the point.

"Sasuke, you and I aren't close as Naruto and I are, but I am going to speak to you as a friend."

Sasuke didn't answer. He watched Gaara. Gaara continued.

"You must stop accusing Naruto of treachery. It's not in him. You know that better than anyone. But if you continue to push him, he will push you back, as you have learned to your cost. Am I correct in assuming that he has no sexual experience?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod. Gaara regarded Sasuke speculatively. "But you do." It wasn't a question. Sasuke was silent.

"And is this the first time he's been in a relationship?"

Another short nod.

"Well. Then you must know how his body is demanding things of him. First love, physical or otherwise, is always fierce, powerful. If you do not make peace with him he may go elsewhere," Gaara paused as Sasuke's nostrils flared, "regardless of what he feels for you. Naruto does not seem to be the type to be denied easily." Gaara did not actually know if Naruto would leave Sasuke for another, but he said what he had to in order to achieve the desired results. He continued in this vein. "If Naruto were to leave, now that his body has been awakened to passion, he is likely to seek release from some place. You could hardly fault him. He is a healthy male with needs. If you do not want that to happen, you must find a way to convince him to stay. He means to leave in the morning. That gives you one night." Gaara watched Sasuke's jaw tighten. "Unless, of course, you're ok with him leaving. Are you?"

Sasuke raised his eyes to Gaara's and the redhead saw raw need. He smiled slightly. "I know your mission is important, that you can't go until it is completed. If Naruto were to leave, could you concentrate on your task? Go to him. Try to make amends. I am confident he will forgive you anything."

Gaara could say no more. It was up to Sasuke now. He left him standing, bleeding, in the room.

* * *

Naruto sat in his new room and let a young man tend to his minor cuts and abrasions. His broken nose had already healed itself. When the young man straightened up, Naruto thanked him and closed the door behind his retreating form.

It was late afternoon. He'd been given a fresh trunk of clothes. His own clothes had been laundered and lay folded on the bed. He took them and put them on now. When he was dressed, he stretched out full length on the bed and stared at the gauzy canopy. He felt ashamed of how he'd acted in Gaara's home. Especially after having been shown such generous hospitality. He felt the least he could do was stay the extra night as he'd been requested to do.

None of that erased the simmering anger he still felt, though. Sasuke had no right, none, to suggest he was too stupid to deny some girl having her way with him. He had no right to accuse him of things he hadn't even thought of doing. Naruto knew exactly what was going on in Uchiha Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt Naruto would be attracted to any woman who threw herself at him and be 'lured' away. And the only reason Sasuke felt that way was because Naruto wasn't gay like him.

Naruto had to figure, though, that even if he was gay Sasuke would find a way to be jealous of any guy he looked at or spoke to. The problem was Sasuke's isolation from people. It intensified his jealousy, sharpening it into this insanity that had taken over his mind. Sasuke had no one but him. Naruto was well aware of Sasuke's home situation. This, too, played a part.

He sighed. He didn't know how to help Sasuke. He'd told him how he felt, shown him. What more could he do? Sasuke had to solve this one on his own.

Naruto turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke, spent the remainder of his afternoon on the balcony of his room, in the chair, brooding. He thought about Gaara's words carefully. Then he thought about what had gone on in the harem.

He'd come into that room to find Naruto in a state of wonder and shock. Sasuke had gasped at what he'd seen, but only because there were so many people. It hadn't been his first time in a harem. Orochimaru had had one as well. His had comprised of a couple dozen boys his age and younger, though. It hadn't been his first time seeing sex, either. Orochimaru's ninjas engaged in the action all over the compound, and his own mother was no better. She'd given up on him and life in general when he'd been taken by the Sound. She did many things he wished she wouldn't.

So when he'd come in behind Naruto, he'd taken a quick look around, before turning his gaze to Naruto and his reaction. He'd tensed when the women had approached his friend, hoping Naruto would leave the harem. But he hadn't. He'd stayed and let them undress him. Let them touch him. Obviously he wanted them. _It's because he thinks that I don't want him. And I can't blame him for thinking that way. He hasn't held back with me. He's not even gay but he's giving me everything of himself, regardless to what people might say or think. And what have I done? Punished him for having a normal reaction to something. I can't even let him touch me the way he wants. He was right to fight me. I don't deserve him. _Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched. _But I'm not letting him go. _

It's getting late, he reflected. The sun was setting. He stood up and began preparing for his meeting.

* * *

Naruto, dead to the world, woke suddenly. He was alert. He'd learn to come awake fully, on the instant, during his mother's training. Years spent sleeping next to Sasuke and his nightmares had only honed the ability.

Someone was in his room. Though he was awake, he did not open his eyes or alter his breathing. His long, slow breaths continued, his body loose yet ready to spring. He heard the individual sigh, as if in pain. From the sound, the person was at the foot of his bed. A breeze blew in from the open balcony and brought the intruder's scent.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto rolled over and sat up. Sasuke stood at the foot of the canopied bed, regarding him with longing and remorse. He'd come prepared for an argument, but seeing Naruto asleep had made his heart contract painfully with all the love he felt. Naruto's eyes were a silvery blue in the moonlight. He frowned at Sasuke, but didn't speak. Sasuke had his speech ready, his arguments and reasons lined up, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was nothing except what was in his heart.

"Don't go."

Naruto was off the bed before Sasuke saw him move, crushed in his strong arms, born to the floor. He let it happen, closing his eyes, not caring if Naruto stabbed him or threw him over the balcony. Just let him be able to stay in his arms, to feel his breath on his face and smell his warm skin. That was all he wanted from life.

"I'll never leave you, not ever. Oh, God, Sasuke please, please stop pushing me away. I only want you, I only love you. Always. Just you." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, mortified that he'd said those words, terrified Sasuke would reject him. He would rather kill Sasuke than be rejected by him.

"How could I leave you? _You are my life._"

Naruto sighed, his stomach hurting him from the impact of Sasuke's words. He raised his head from Sasuke's chest and looked at him. His eyes shown in the moonlight, appearing dark gray instead of black. He scooted up Sasuke's body until their faces were level. He lowered his mouth to his.

Sasuke had no experience with this tame side of Naruto's passion. It was measured and unhurried, the kiss he gave Sasuke. His elbows rested on the floor beside Sasuke's head, supporting his upper body. His hands ran reverently through Sasuke's hair, as he gave slow, humid kisses that took Sasuke's very breath away.

Naruto was using every ounce of willpower he possessed, and then some, to reign in his raging desire. He didn't want Sasuke to pull back like he'd done the previous two times. If he kept himself under control, maybe it would last longer this time. He had to try, because after seeing what he had in the harem, he had to have Sasuke. His body felt stressed to the breaking point with need.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and let himself go to the sensations. He let Naruto take off his shoes, his shirt and his pants. Butterfly kisses landed, feather light, on his midsection. Soft strokes ran over his legs and feet, up his sides, over his chest. Kisses landed on his face, neck.

Sasuke opened his eyes when this adoration stopped. He saw Naruto braced over him, watching him as if waiting for something. Sasuke leaned up on his elbows. He was inches from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke kept his eyes on the other boy's as he brought his mouth to his. Naruto smiled and met him half way. Then he pulled back again. Sasuke leaned forward, pursuing Naruto's mouth with his but the blonde ninja leaned back, grinning playfully, until Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back. Sasuke took possession of Naruto's lips and held him tightly, making sure he couldn't get away. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

They sat that way for a long time, the kiss slowly deepening, becoming more insistent. Their heads slanted this way and that as their tongues dueled. Sasuke's unzipped Naruto's jacket, pushed it off his shoulders, then pinned his arms with it. His hands lowered to Naruto's ass and gripped tightly as he stood up. Naruto gasped as Sasuke threw him on the bed. The solid boy bounced once, before Sasuke grabbed his pants and whipped them off of him. Naruto made a sound of surprise, but Sasuke had jumped onto him by then, knocking the air out of his lungs. They laughed as they bounced around on the mattress. Sasuke rolled around on the bed with Naruto, each trying to pin the other down, before he grew still and serious. Naruto became quiet and wondered what was going to happen next. He found out.

Sasuke slowly took off his underwear. Naruto watched as he dropped them by the bed. He let his eyes run up and down Sasuke's naked body, taking in everything. His own body hummed with excitement, sure that this time would be different. He stood on the bed and took his shorts off, too. He dropped them near Sasuke's. Sasuke ran his wide eyes down Naruto's body to his cock. It wasn't much smaller than his forearm. Sasuke stared at it in fascination.

At first they only lay side by side, hugging each other, caressing whatever limb happened to be closest. Naruto let Sasuke set the pace, though by now he was shaking uncontrollably from the effort of holding back.

Sasuke let his hands roam over Naruto, feeling the hills and valleys his beautiful body made. He kissed him, bit him, licked him. He was rapidly losing his own control. Why didn't Naruto take over like he usually did? Finally, when he could resist it no longer, he let his long fingers brush against Naruto's cock.

It jumped powerfully. Naruto sucked in a breath. Sasuke glanced at his friend's surprised face before closing his hand around the shaft. It filled his hand completely, the fingers barely able to meet around it. He squeezed it experimentally, and Naruto groaned as if in agony.

"Naruto," he whispered in his friend's ear. Naruto had his eyes closed, teeth clenched, but Sasuke knew he was listening. "I'm going to make you cum. Ok? Don't be afraid of what happens."

"I w-won't. I trust you." Naruto wasn't exactly sure what 'come' meant. He had a vague notion that it might have something to do with what he'd seen in the harem today, but he could scarcely think. He was _this close_ to ripping Sasuke to shreds. His hands on Naruto's cock were pushing him over the edge. Naruto could feel his fangs lengthening, his nails sharpening.

Sasuke, encouraged by these words, removed his hand briefly so he could lick his palm several times. He placed his moistened hand back around Naruto's rock hard member and began to slowly rub up and down with firm strokes, alternately squeezing and rubbing the engorged tip.

Naruto nearly leapt off the bed, his hips straining against Sasuke's strong hand.

Sasuke shifted and sat on Naruto's legs. He found he needed both hands to do the deed justice. This was good, he thought. He had never touched his captors like this, and so he had no bad associations with touching Naruto in this way. He'd seen some of the Sound guards do this, though, and knew it brought release. He leaned over Naruto's cock and let his saliva fall on the head, moistening it further, lubricating it for Sasuke's slowly accelerating hands.

He saw that Naruto was losing control and added more pressure. The Kyuubi was evident in him, his blonde hair feral, eyes red. He bared his sharp teeth as Sasuke increased the tempo. Naruto was gasping for air as if he were drowning.

And Naruto was drowning. Drowning in sensations that were ripping his control away in large handfuls. He felt something, some force, building up in him. It was almost as if Sasuke knew of this force, for the more it built, the faster and harder his hands moved. Naruto was slipping, losing, then flung to the sky as his control exploded the same time he did. A cry was torn from his throat as his body bucked rhythmically under Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't stop moving his hands as he watched Naruto cum in amazement. The stuff kept erupting with no end in sight, drenching Sasuke. Some even hit the canopy. He had a time keeping his seat on Naruto's kicking legs, but he managed. Finally, the spasms stopped and Sasuke slowed his hands until he was barely rubbing the twitching flesh.

Naruto lay panting, wheezing for air. _So that's what they were doing,_ he thought. It was the last thought he had for awhile, for his body took over at that point. He sat up quickly, fluidly.

Sasuke was about to ask Naruto how he felt when he saw Naruto's face. Something must have gone wrong, he thought. Naruto should have been relaxed, ready for sleep, but he wasn't. He looked as if he were ready to move a mountain. Eager. He looked at Sasuke and gave a grin that belonged on a hunting animal. A fox.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. Naruto lunged at him.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I swear these chapters are getting harder to write. Your feedback and encouragement is greatly appreciated. I love the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 15

Sasuke reacted instinctively. He sprang backwards, off of the bed, landing several feet across the room. Naruto, having sprung the same time he did, landed right in front of him. He reached for Sasuke.

Naruto's mouth bruised his with the force of his kiss, the teeth cut painfully into Sasuke's lips. His claws scratched Sasuke's skin as Naruto held him against the wall, rubbing and kneading anywhere he could reach. When he touched Sasuke's cock, Sasuke began resisting in earnest.

Sasuke was scared shitless. He'd been shouting at Naruto to stop and it was like the guy couldn't hear him. His fists bounced off Naruto with no effect. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, other than the Kyuubi must have taken full control of him. Sasuke tried to enter Naruto's mind, but it was like running into a brick wall. Naruto was fondling Sasuke's cock roughly, a parody of Sasuke's earlier motions. The organ had long since gone limp. Naruto was hurting him, forcing him and he could not overpower him.

Sasuke's curse seal released. He felt himself going Level Two.

"Sand Coffin!"

Naruto was enveloped in sand from the neck down, his arms pressed to his sides. Sasuke, partially transformed, looked to the doorway and saw Gaara move his hands. Naruto was dragged backwards. Whatever force Naruto was exerting against the sand had Gaara gritting his teeth. The slim redhead entered the room slowly, cautiously. He applied a thicker layer of sand around Naruto.

Sasuke lost no time. He went to Naruto's thrashing head and looked down at his friend's bared teeth and blank eyes. He performed two seals and touched Naruto's forehead. Naruto instantly became still. He was asleep. Gaara sagged as he released the restraint of sand. It floated back to his gourd.

Both boys stood looking at Naruto's naked body. The effects of Kyuubi were retreating. Sasuke was reminded of his nudity and turned to find his clothes as his seal receded. "What happened," Gaara asked.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke was pulling on his pants. He paused as he saw that he had a deep gash on his stomach. "We were…" Sasuke stopped, feeling uncomfortable discussing the topic with Gaara.

Gaara sensed as much and stepped carefully around Naruto as he approached Sasuke. "I can help you Sasuke. I know about sexual matters, trust me. What happened to him?"

Whether it was the shock of having his friend turn on him after the greatest intimacy they'd ever shared or because Gaara seemed genuinely concerned he never knew, but Sasuke found himself on the moonlit balcony with Gaara telling him everything.

Gaara listened and felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He could not imagine living through Orochimaru's advances without going on a killing spree. He could not imagine sharing a bond like these two had without being annihilated from the strength of it. He turned to look at Naruto through the open balcony doors. And he could not imagine having a lover who went Kyuubi every time he felt desire. Sasuke fell silent.

"And you say he's never hurt you before while in this state?"

"No. But…we never went as far as we did tonight either."

Gaara was thinking feverishly, though he stood immobile, hands folded across his chest. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. His plans for Naruto were still viable, techniquely, but with much greater risk. He did not want Naruto's body as he wanted Sasuke, no. There was a bond between Gaara and Naruto that the redhead would not defile with such an action. No, the plan had been to see what Naruto was capable of sexually, with and without stimulants. That might still be possible. The plan with Sasuke, however, was no longer an option. He would not approach such a tormented soul, at least not as he'd originally planned. His heart went out to these two beset young men.

"Sasuke, I can help you. And Naruto. If you let me."

"With what?"

"I can help you overcome what happened to you. And I believe I can help Naruto gain control of himself when he is…excited," Gaara finished delicately. "You want to be able to take your relationship with him as far as you can, don't you?" He looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Yes. I want that. But how can you-"

"Trust me. I can do as I said. But you must not be shy."

"Shy?" Sasuke had never considered himself shy before.

"Let me think on the situation a day or two, to come up with the best way to help you both. In the meantime, continue with your mission. Will he wake in a calmer state of mind, do you think?"

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto. "I think so, yes."

"Good. Then I will leave you two alone. Good night."

Sasuke watched Gaara leave. Then he went inside and hauled Naruto to the bed, covered him with the blanket and summoned a maid. He needed medical attention.

* * *

Gaara walked back to his rooms, mind reeling from all he'd heard. Had he not been passing by on his way back from the harem his palace would probably be in ruins right now. The thought of those two having a fight in released states shriveled his balls. He'd been barely able to restrain Naruto. He grinned suddenly in the dark. A challenge! He'd meet this challenge and conquer it. And he would live up to the trust Sasuke had placed in him by sharing his confidence. Gaara felt quite warm, indeed. He'd established a new bond.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling ashamed. At first he couldn't understand why. When the night's events came rushing back to him he sat up hurriedly, looking around for Sasuke. He found him sitting in the balcony chair a few feet from the bed, watching him warily. Naruto took in Sasuke's appearance as he slowly crawled off the bed and went to kneel in front of him.

There were numerous cuts and bruises on the face he loved. He reached out a timid finger and traced a laceration on Sasuke's lower lip. "Sasuke-"

"It's ok. Really. Are _you_ ok?"

Naruto stood up and put his face in his hands. He remembered last night, the amazing exhilaration that had coursed through him when he'd 'come'. What happened after was hard for him to describe. It was like his desire had mixed with Kyuubi in some kind of way and created this barrier between him and his conscious mind. He could see what he was doing, but couldn't stop it. He'd remembered wanting Sasuke with a ferocity that was lethal.

He realized he'd almost done to Sasuke what Orochimaru must have done and he wanted to vomit.

"Sasuke, I swear on my life, on my mother, I will never attack you like that again. I'm no better than Oro-"

Sasuke cut him off by coming to him and putting his arms around him. "No. You are nothing like him. Nothing. And I don't care if you kill me, so long as we're together." He leaned his forehead against Naruto's frowning one. "Gaara says he can help you. Help both of us. I'm willing to try. Are you?"

"Help us? Wait, you _told him?_"

"Yes. And I'm glad I did. I've been listening to the people here. The guy is like some kind of sex-sensei. There's nothing he doesn't know. I think it's worth a shot."

Naruto was skeptical. The more he thought about it, though, the more he knew he'd have to do something because he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay away from Sasuke. "You sure you want to do this?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok. Then I'm in. Sasuke…I'm so sorry." His face looked like a lost little boy.

Sasuke smiled. This boy was slowly shining light into every dark corner of his soul and he was sorry. "I'm not."

Sasuke left him shortly thereafter to begin his mission officially. His meeting had gone favorably the night before, he said. Naruto didn't ask him about it or about the mission. He trusted that Sasuke would tell him in his own good time.

They spent the next few days each pursuing their own tasks. Sasuke disappeared every day after the morning meal to work on his mysterious mission. Naruto met with Baki in a scorching area of the village that was devoid of buildings. There was a low stone wall around this area. Other ninja were hard at work with their senseis or alone. He even saw a few Leaf ninja that were there via the exchange program the two villages had set up.

Baki, Naruto quickly decided, could have given his mom lessons in how to work someone into the ground. He was merciless, relentless, brutal. It was exactly what Naruto needed to work off his excess energy and tension.

He and Sasuke had agreed not to touch each other until Naruto could control himself. The torture of being near Sasuke, wanting him so much, was maddening, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. Gaara needed to hurry up and help them if he was going to do it, Naruto thought as Baki breached his defenses for the thousandth time. He was ready to burst every time he saw Sasuke.

"Concentrate!" Baki rushed him again.

Naruto got up from the sand and braced himself.

* * *

Five days had gone by since that eventful night when Gaara summoned his two guests to his study in the palace. It was just after the evening meal. Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side on a two-seater couch while Gaara sat across from them in a plush armchair. He was without his gourd, wearing a loose golden satin robe. He spoke in a low, pleasant voice.

"I believe I have come up with a suitable strategy. Before I outline it though, I'd like to ask a few questions." He raised his eyebrows at them. They nodded their agreement to answer whatever he had to ask.

"Naruto what happened, in your mind, the night you and Sasuke were intimate? Do you remember what you were thinking?"

Naruto told him the conclusions he'd come to the morning after.

"As I thought. And you are both willing to use whatever methods I suggest? Nothing I do will harm you."

The two Leaf ninja glanced briefly at each other, before nodding again.

"Even if the methods involve other people?"

"Like how?" Sasuke's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Like any of my men or women in the harem, or even myself."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other longer this time, eyes wide.

"Did he just say-"

"He couldn't mean-"

"But did he just _say-"_

"He's got to be joking-"

Gaara waited as they finally became quiet. They looked at him like he had grown a second head. Naruto was the one to seek clarification. "Are you suggesting we all get together and have some kind of…group sex thing???"

"Essentially. We may be able to resolve the matter without going that far, but the fact is it may come to that. Or some form of it, at least. The word is orgy, by the way, when referring to sex between multiple individuals simultaneously." Gaara studied his nails as Sasuke and Naruto choked. Naruto finally slapped Sasuke on the back a few times, his own eyes watering.

"You. Are. _Insane!_" Naruto's voice was strained. He sounded as if he were speaking around a large obstruction in his throat.

"You are out of your _fucking mind_ if you think-" Sasuke broke off as Gaara stood up.

"Very well. I only wanted to help. I can achieve great results with you both, if you let me. I'm sorry you've changed your minds. Good night" He moved towards the door.

Sasuke remained stubbornly silent but Naruto stopped the shorter guy with a word. "Wait."

Gaara did a small victory dance in his mind. When he turned to look at them his face was its usual impassive mask. "Yes?"

"We'll do it."

"Naruto," Sasuke began.

"I'm not letting this thing keep me from having you. I'm just glad I went crazy here and not in the forest or something. At least here we have someone who can help. Out there I could have killed you or ripped you dick off or something worse." Sasuke and Gaara winced as he said this.

"So we're all agreed?" Gaara was sitting back down. The other two had resumed their seats as well and they nodded in unison a third time.

"Good. The situation breaks down like this: The Kyuubi comes out whenever Naruto feels strong emotion or fear of death. Obviously, we know which he is feeling when you two are together. Desire, lust are not just feelings, though. They are chemical reactions within the body. Naruto feels strong love for you, Sasuke. That accesses the Kyuubi. The chemicals being released in his brain as his desire mounts affects Kyuubi in such a way that it inhibits Naruto from exercising control over this event as he normally would be able to do. He's not exactly releasing Kyuubi chakra or there would be tails present. It's more like he taps into the testosterone of the Kyuubi and it amplifies his own. Hence his insane strength and libido that night, not to mention his prodigious sexual instrument. It is not an insurmountable obstacle. He simply needs to become accustomed to feeling the things he feels enough to be able to control them. Like training."

Naruto and Sasuke listened to this in absorbed silence. Sasuke had to hand it to the guy. It made sense. Gaara continued speaking.

"Obviously, Naruto first needs to be able to tolerate desire without losing control. We will use stimulants for that in the beginning. The more he progresses the more stimulation will be applied until he's able to tolerate another person." He stopped as Sasuke spoke up.

"Does that mean using me or someone else?"

"Someone else. Naruto is too hungry for you. We are conducting this entire operation because he cannot control himself around you, correct? Is the use of other people going to be a problem?"

"Will I be able to be present?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok."

Gaara resumed his explanation. "When Naruto has fully mastered his ability to handle intimate contact we will try him with you. While he is doing all that, however, we will be working on you, Sasuke. Your trauma with Orochimaru has such a hold on you because you revert to a sense of helplessness whenever you are touched. You will first become accustomed to being around people in an intimate situation. This will all be done in a non-threatening manner. We could use one of my people or I could do it myself, if you prefer."

"Do what yourself, exactly?" Sasuke thought he would die if the kid meant what he thought he meant.

"Handle your intimacy issues, "Gaara said carefully.

Sasuke was quiet. He looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes held nothing but trust. He turned back to Gaara. "I'd prefer someone I know, so…with you I guess." He could hardly believe this conversation was taking place.

Gaara turned his head to the side, hiding his exultation. He could help Sasuke and get what he wanted. Oh joyous, joyous day! He cleared his throat as he turned back to them.

"Excellent. We begin immediately."

"_WHAT?!?!?!_" Sasuke and Naruto screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **1st**- I'm so happy I was able to bring out such feelings from my reviewers about Gaara. I like being able to affect ppl with my words and character portrayals. It makes me feel like I'm doing ok making them seem real. I hope I am. No one's ever read my work, so I've never had feedback before. As I told one reviewer, he genuinely wants to help these two screwed up ppl, though.

**2nd**- I've written a second fic, a one-shot titled 'Training'. It's a companion read to this story. Hope you guys check it out.

**3rd**- I'm not affiliated with The Body Shop or any of their products. But I do love the Japanese Cherry Blossom line!

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 16

Sasuke and Naruto walked in nervous silence behind Gaara as he led them across his moonlit village toward the harem. Each of the three young men were occupied with his own thoughts.

Sasuke was having images of Gaara penetrating him. _I'll just have to bear it. Naruto's counting on me. _But Oh, God, he was so scared!

Naruto was imagining doing the things he'd seen done a week ago. _I can't do it, I can't put my cock in-_ He caught himself before he could fall, stumbling at the thought. _I have to try. I can't let Sasuke down._

Gaara was going over the procedures in his mind a final time, looking for flaws. _Slowly. It must be done so very slowly. Gradual alterations. Subtle augmentations, nothing drastic, ever, or it will fail. I hope they can trust me. I hope they can trust each other. _

Gaara led the way into the harem entrance. It was deserted. The main room, too, was devoid of people. Gaara led them to a smaller room done entirely in white marble. White cushions and poufs were strewn around the place. The flower lamps were in evidence here as well. There wasn't a soul in sight. "Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"The harem is large, there are many rooms. Everyone is at the underground pool. They will not bother us tonight. Relax." Gaara had taken a seat on a cushion and crossed his legs. He unbelted his robe enough to slip it off his shoulders. The gold satin material pooled around his waist exposing his slim, but strong body. Before they'd left the palace he'd had the two Leaf ninja change into robes from their rooms as well. Sasuke had on the crushed red velvet one. Naruto had on one of crushed black velvet. They sat on cushions across from Gaara at his invitation.

"The first thing we will do," Gaara began, "is isolate what fragrance Naruto smelled on his date with Hinata. After, we will see if other scents have a similar effect. May I proceed?"

Naruto nodded. Gaara clapped his hands once and a door behind him opened. Four naked individuals, two men and two women, entered the white room. They each held a large tray filled with bottles and vials of all shapes and colors. The four people arrayed themselves around Naruto, Sasuke moving back a little to give them room. Gaara spoke up once everyone was settled.

"To help you get used to your sexuality and feeling desire, Naruto, all people you associate with will be nude. Now, then. Each of these four are strong ninja, capable of withstanding your rougher nature, should it surface. Have no fear that you will hurt them by accident."

Naruto looked his fill of the four people's bodies, his own becoming warm. A shiver ran down his spine as one of the women, a blue-eyed brunette, smiled at him. Gaara was speaking again.

"Each one has a tray of fragrances. Some are what is currently selling best on the market. Others are what usually attracts the opposite sex. Still others are creations of my R&D department. Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Remember: you are not to touch anyone, and no one will touch you."

"Got it."

Gaara gestured for the first female to begin. She handed vial after vial to Naruto, but he simply shook his head after smelling each one. The ones he seemed to enjoy she set aside, apart from the ones on the tray. When she finished, the man to Naruto's left began with his selection.

Three quarters of the way through, Naruto gasped as he sniffed a small clear bottle with a pink and white label. "This is it. This is what she had on," he said. He had the bottle practically up his nose. His pupils dilated, but the irises did not turn red. Gaara held his hand out for the bottle and one of the women handed it to him.

Japanese Cherry Blossom, he read. A product sold by The Body Shop. He smelled the bottle himself. Yosh.

"Good. Naruto I want to see if this affects you the same way when Sasuke wears it. I'm confident that all of us here can control any unpleasant side effects."

Naruto said he was willing. Sasuke took the bottle Gaara handed him and sprayed his neck, feeling slightly foolish. He didn't like the smell. Too girly. Sasuke waited as Naruto came to him and leaned down.

Naruto smelled his friend's neck with some trepidation. Then he smelled again. Nothing! It just smelled like something sweet.

Gaara had observed Naruto closely, tense, ready to spring. He relaxed when nothing major happened. "Very Good. It's as I suspected. The fragrance has strictly feminine connotations for you. Now, smell it on Hana there." The brunette obediently sprayed her neck and Naruto went to her and sniffed.

Sasuke got to him first, Gaara close behind. Naruto's eyes and face had changed so fast, they'd almost been too late. They held him pinned down while the girl, Hana, massaged her throat. Naruto's fangs had grazed her.

"Alright, Naruto, easy." Gaara had Naruto's legs restrained while Sasuke held down Naruto's shoulders. The blond boy was on his back. No one else moved as he took deep steadying breaths.

"I'm ok," Naruto said shakily. He hadn't really thought it would work on anyone but Hinata. Now he was prepared. "Let me try again."

They let him up. He tried sniffing the woman again. This time no one stopped him as he grabbed the sturdy Hana and held her neck to his nose. He opened his mouth on her, emitting a low growl from his throat…but he maintained control.

"Excellent, Naruto. Alright, we'll leave you in these four servants' capable hands. Sasuke, we should be going. Your session will be with me, in private, to lessen any embarrassment. Naruto, you will remain here in the harem for the next week unless you are training with Baki. Under no circumstances are you to try anything sexual. Is that clear?"

Naruto nodded, sweating and trembling already, but determined. Sasuke swallowed hard as he followed Gaara back to the palace. Once, there, Gaara turned to him and asked him, "Which room of my home are you must comfortable working in?"

Sasuke gaped. What? Conduct their session where anyone could see! He thought for a while. "Your study, I guess."

Gaara led the way. He held the door open for Sasuke as he passed over the threshold. He noted when the taller boy flinched as he shut the door behind him. Gaara paused a moment to study Sasuke.

The dark-haired ninja trembled visibly as he glanced about the room as if looking for an escape. Gaara walked slowly to his chair and sat down, crossing his legs on the seat. Sasuke remained standing across the room, as far away from him as possible.

"Sasuke," he said when the other boy did not move. "We can begin whenever you are ready."

Sasuke nodded miserably, took several deep breaths and began unfastening the loose red robe he wore.

"What are you doing?" Gaara's eyes had widened.

"Preparing myself…isn't this what we're going to be doing?" Sasuke's voice was flat with dread.

"What, exactly, is it you think we'll be doing here tonight?"

"What me and Naruto do…right?"

Gaara's lips thinned. "Let me see if I understand. You think I would approach you in such a way after you have told me what happened to you? That I would be stupid enough, callus enough to attempt to do with you what you can't even do with Naruto? He, who is the blood in your veins? You think I could succeed where he could not? I don't deny that I am attracted to you, and if at some point you wish to take matters that far, I would, of course be willing. But I did say we might be able to resolve the issue without getting to that point. And certainly I do not intend to make you feel threatened or unsafe by forcing myself on you. I said I wanted to help you. I meant what I said. The farthest I foresee you and I going is perhaps some touching, nothing more than that, and definitely not now. And it would all have to come from you. To do otherwise would be counterproductive."

"You and I aren't going to have sex?" Sasuke's face was alive with hope.

"As I said, I am more than willing should you decide you want to, but I will not approach you like that. Nor would I advise it. Naruto is my friend. I would not deprive him of the gift of your virginity."

"Then…what are we going to do?" Sasuke had come closer, sat on the couch he and Naruto had previously occupied that evening. "You said you would handle my intimacy issues."

"And you assume all intimacy is physical?"

Sasuke stared at him."Well, you put Naruto in a physical situation right off."

"Naruto is a very physical person. I'm sure he has no trouble sharing what's in his heart. Besides, the nature of his problem is physical, therefore the solution is physical. Your problem is psychological."

"So, is Naruto going to have sex? You said you'd let him have intimate contact with someone."

"Sasuke there, is a world of physical contact that doesn't involve sex yet is still intimate. And though I did not say it earlier, I will tell you this privately. My men and women are already drooling after Naruto. The size of his equipment is the topic of much discussion. The entire harem is waiting for me to give them permission to have him. But I can't do that. It would have them forever comparing me to him, which I don't want. Even worse than that, though, is that Naruto would be too much for them."

"Too much?" Sasuke looked blank. "He's one person. How-"

Gaara gave Sasuke a pitying look. "Once Naruto masters himself, I strongly suspect he will be insatiable. Literally. Part of that will be the Kyuubi's influence, but mostly, I think, it's just the way he is. Whoever his lover will be will have to be prepared. Naruto would have my harem down around my ears if I unleashed him on them. No doubt he would consider it 'training' which will only make things worse. I cannot allow that." Gaara shuddered slightly at the thought.

Sasuke looked out the balcony doors at distant sand dunes as he considered this information. Naruto _become_ insatiable? Then what was he now?!?! _God have mercy on me._ He brought his mind back to the present.

"So what will you and I be doing?"

"You and I will be talking a great deal."

"Talking," Sasuke said without inflection. "I don't see how that will help. I've already told you-"

"Do you remember the first time Orochimaru violated you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the memory caused his insides to burn. "Yes."

"Tell me about it. In detail. What he did, how he did it, where he did it. Your thoughts, your feelings. Leave nothing out."

Sasuke stared at Gaara in horror as he realized just how completely he'd kept the memories from destroying him; he never spoke about it and he never thought about it. He hadn't even given Naruto the details that night in the forest. Of his feelings, yes, but not the acts. The thought of doing so now filled him with panic and fear all over again.

"See?" Gaara said softly. "It's not easy. These memories that you keep locked inside have power over you _because_ you keep them locked inside. They feed off you. This is what you and I will be doing. We will be stripping the memories you carry of their power to hurt you. Once exposed to the light, they will weaken and die. It will be hard, maybe harder than you can imagine. You will rage and fight me. You will cry. You will relive every moment of that hell…but you will be better for it, I promise." He watched Sasuke holding his head in his hands. "When you are ready, I am listening. We have all night."

It was more than an hour before Sasuke broke the silence with halting words, interrupted often by sobs and curses. He did rage. And he did attack Gaara. And he cried. The time in the forest was as nothing compared to the rivers of tears he shed. Gaara let him, let the storm pass over him. He never approached Sasuke or defended himself. When Sasuke was at last spent, lying limp on the floor, Gaara got up and walked to him.

"Good," He whispered to Sasuke's barely conscious form. "It's a start. Tomorrow, you can tell me of the second time he abused you."

Gaara called a servant to attend his guest as he left him. Sasuke was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Life for Sasuke fell into a routine. He woke up after only 3 or 4 hours of sleep, ate the morning meal with Gaara and his siblings, then left to work on his mission. He came back late in the afternoons, ate and showered. After the moon had set, he would go to Gaara's study and open doors that had been firmly locked within him. He hated Gaara's sessions with a passion.

They'd been at it for two weeks. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto in all that time. He was feeling the effects of separation intensely, but did not dare reveal another weakness to Gaara. He'd told the guy more than enough already.

Tonight he walked into the study to find Gaara waiting for him as usual. He wondered what would happen if he failed to show up. No doubt the bastard would hunt him down and have the session wherever, speaking in his calm voice, with his calm face. He felt guilty for having these thoughts. Gaara was taking time to help him despite all his duties as Kazekage. But, really, he hated the self-assured manner of him.

Many were the times Sasuke ran at him and attempted to beat his face into a new expression. He was not always necessarily riled at Orochimaru when he did this, either. Gaara, however, had that damned layer of sand all over his body. He suffered very little damage. Asshole, Sasuke thought in rage. He took his seat across from Gaara and opened his mouth to begin.

"I want to ask you some things tonight, if you don't mind, Sasuke."

Sasuke was caught off guard, but he welcomed the change. "Oh…ok. Why?"

"Because we've reached a plateau. You've unmasked the deeds perpetrated on you, exposed your anger, your feelings of guilt and shame. But they are not going anywhere. You direct your anger at the only outlet you can find: me. But after you have finished blaming me for your wretchedness they will cycle back into you and be buried all over again. You need to get rid of this anger. So. To do that I need more information from you."

"I see." He didn't understand jack shit except that Gaara, as always, seemed able to read his mind.

"First, I notice that you are suffering from some kind of anxiety. You seem to be waiting for something. What is it?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you is affecting your progress as well. It needs to be dealt with. Can you think of nothing worrying you?"

_Did the red-haired freak miss nothing?! _ "I miss Naruto." There. God, but he had to have everything from Sasuke, even his soul!

Gaara remained silent. Sasuke _despised_ these silences. He explained about their inability to tolerate separation. Gaara seemed fascinated.

"But I see nothing wrong with you. It's physical you said? What do you feel?"

"I can't sleep much. I want to kill people, somebody, anybody. Sometimes, in the morning, I throw up."

"I see. We will go visit Naruto after our session. Ok?"

"Thanks." He felt bands that had been tightening on his chest for the past two weeks loosen slightly.

"Good. My next question. What was your reason for complying with Orochimaru's 'payment'?"

"I told you that already."

"No. You told me you'd made promises. I need the details."

Him and his damned details! But Sasuke thought carefully. "My brother, I guess. The promise I made to him was the main reason I let him-" Sasuke had to swallow his bile.

"Say it_._"

"Why I let him use my body. The other reason was that I wanted to kill Orochimaru and I needed his teachings to do it."

"Tell me of the promise. What it meant to you. What your brother means to you. Take your time."

It had been a long time since he really thought about his brother. Naruto blinded him to a lot of things. The promise he made lived in him daily, kept fresh by the bitter memories of that bloody night. But his brother? When he'd seen him 6 months ago, even though it wasn't really his brother, he'd been shocked that he'd almost forgotten what he looked like. Then the poser had been killed and his brother's image had disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He thought back through the years. They used to share a room, when Sasuke was very small. Yes. Itachi was always telling Sasuke not to touch his weapons. One time, Sasuke had lost all Itachi's kunais and his older brother had gone Sharingan on him. He remembered his low, deep voice. How he used to carry him. How he always said 'next time' whenever Sasuke asked him to train with him. How even though his brother was usually out, he managed to watch out for Sasuke and protect him. He remembered these things and felt like a dam had burst in him, a dam that had held back the love he felt for his brother because he'd left. To feel so much love for him and know he'd left would have been too much to bear. It flooded him now, that love, and he gasped as he felt the parched, cracked regions of his heart drink in the deluge. His brother's rare smile blazed in his mind and Sasuke wanted to die from the remembered beauty of it. _I miss him!_

"I loved him so much. I still love him."

Gaara was spellbound. Sasuke had been beaming a moment ago, the expression transforming his features. In that moment he'd known that he could never touch Sasuke. Such perfection was not meant for the likes of him. Sasuke continued.

"I would have done anything for him. He saved me. That night. He said he'd come back for me, promised…it's been eight years. It's been so long…but I know he'll come."

"And the promise? What of that?"

"I have become as strong as I can in Konoha. I learned all I could from Orochimaru. It's not enough, though. I have to become stronger than this. It may never be enough"

"But you'll keep trying to get stronger, no matter. It means that much to you? He means that much to you?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Sasuke's voice.

"Would you do anything to keep your promise to your brother?"

"Anything."

"What is the single most potent reason you have for hating what Orochimaru did?"

"He violated me-"

"No he didn't."

Sasuke froze for a second, disbelieving his ears. "Yes he did! You even said it! He made me feel helpless and –"

"But you weren't."

Sasuke stood up. His Sharingan seemed to catch the light in the room. "You said-"

"What I had to to get you to open up. You were neither violated nor helpless."

"Are you suggesting I lied or that I _liked_-"

"Sit down. I'm not suggesting anything. Listen to me, please and try to understand. You were not violated because you were not taken against your will. You could have refused the lessons when you learned of their cost. You didn't. You made a choice. You chose to learn from Orochimaru, despite the terribly price he exacted from you. You chose your brother, whom you love, over your own discomfort. That is not violation. That is loyalty and honor on your part, Sasuke. You had the power, not Orochimaru or Kabuto. You faced a nightmare to carry out a promise. That is courage few people can even conceive of. Did he make you feel helpless? Yes. From what you have told me, he went out of his way to make the encounters painful and humiliating. But why? Surely he was sufficiently stronger than you to have accomplished the deed without resorting to the measures he did. I'll tell you why. He wanted you to fear him, because he feared you. He wanted you to feel helpless because people who feel a thing usually become that thing.

I know Orochimaru. I remember when he was here all the time. He does not associate with weak people. He wanted your body because the name Uchiha is synonymous with strength. He had to make you think you were helpless in order to keep you under his thumb. He feared you. And people who are feared are usually powerful."

Sasuke had long since sat back down. Gaara's words felt like blows. Each new thing he'd said, each contradiction to his previous beliefs of those hellish nine months had been stabbed to death by his quiet yet positive voice. He believed what he was telling Sasuke to be true. And as he thought about it, Sasuke realized it _was_ true.

It was like vindication, the sensations that he experienced. He was speechless with these revelations, struck deaf, dumb and blind by the vistas of new thought that opened in his mind. He was not dirty. He hadn't been wrong. He wasn't guilty.

Gaara watched him, how the dark haired boy stared into space as if seeing angels and felt a profound sense of accomplishment. "Sasuke," he said. "You've had a breakthrough."

Sasuke's attention was brought back to earth. He smiled broadly, slowly, as if he had been given the greatest gift. "Gaara. Thank you. You…are an amazing person." Sasuke felt himself blushing scarlet. He'd never said anything like that to anyone except Naruto.

Gaara had never received such a compliment from anyone he wasn't fucking. It startled him, how much pleasure it gave him.

"So…what happens now?" Sasuke asked.

"That is a good question. I think we can stop your forays into the past. Now I think you should spend some time thinking about what we've discussed here today. In a week, we can see how you do with physical intimacy." Gaara observed Sasuke as he said this. The other boy did not flinch, twitch or display any of the signs he would have two weeks ago if the subject had come up. Progress indeed. "Let us visit Naruto and see what he's been doing."

* * *

Naruto was currently receiving a lecture. The guy giving it, one of his four 'helpers', was using one of the women, a redhead named Suki, to demonstrate.

"The clitoris is the seat of all female pleasure. There are nerves that run from the clitoris to many parts of the body. Orgasm can be achieved or given quickly through careful manipulation of the clitoris. You remember seeing me manipulate it with fingers and tongue? The clitoris becomes engorged with arousal when-"

"Don't interrupt your lecture because of us, Katashi," Gaara said as he walked into the white room.

Sasuke drank in the sight of Naruto. He was naked. His body seemed to be oiled. And he was in a complete state of arousal.

Naruto glanced behind him when Gaara spoke. He saw Sasuke, bronzed from the sun, wearing his red robe and immediately felt the separation sickness that had been weighing him down float away like mist. He ran at him. Sasuke hardly moved when Naruto's body slammed into his, his mouth already searching.

Sasuke had grinned at Naruto when their eyes met. He'd braced himself when Naruto came flying at him, welcoming the impact. Sasuke felt Naruto's need vibrating in his oiled body, felt is own resonate in response. A strange thing happened.

Sasuke was largely cleansed of the demons that had lived in him since the rape and abuse of Orochimaru. He found that now his desire for Naruto was magnified, as if some barrier that had restricted the flow was now removed.

He wanted to devour Naruto whole.

He lifted the solid blonde boy and slammed him to the nearest wall, their mouths never breaking contact. He lifted Naruto's leg to place around his waist and Naruto brought the other leg up, supporting himself on Sasuke with his strong thighs. Naruto ripped the robe from Sasuke's back, detesting any impediment to the skin he sought.

Sasuke was brought back to earth immediately. He tore his mouth from Naruto's and glanced behind him. Gaara and the four naked people were watching them with interest. He did not like being unclothed in front of them. He tried to disengage Naruto's arms and legs, but it was like trying to part steel.

"Naruto, wait…not here. Wai-ITAAAAAIIII!"

Naruto had bitten his face, hard. When he'd yelled, Naruto released him abruptly and Sasuke saw that the now-familiar Kyuubi reaction was evident. Naruto seemed to come back to himself a bit. He drew in a deep breath as he let go of Sasuke, allowing the tanned boy to back away a few steps and hold the tattered remains of his robe together. Sasuke's erection tented the front of the red material.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm much better at controlling myself now…I just missed you so much! Will you stay?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Gaara spoke up. "I think that's an excellent suggestion, Naruto. Your helpers have informed me that you have withstood massive stimulation and temptation and received almost all lectures pertaining to the female anatomy and pleasuring it. With Sasuke present, I think you both should begin learning male anatomy and how best to please men. But not tonight. Tonight I think a celebration is in order. You both have made progress. We'll take a break for a few days and resume next week. Naruto you may return with us to the palace., if you like."

"Really?! Hells, yeah, I want to!"

He ran to a corner, cock swinging pendulously, and snatched up his robe. Sasuke watched Naruto deftly cover his nudity as he ran back to them, laughing.

* * *

They did indeed celebrate. Temari and Kankuro were invited into the dining hall to join in. There was cake and funny stories about what Naruto had learned. Gaara shed his serious side and was seen to be laughing, an event that had Sasuke and Naruto staring in wonder. Sometime during the evening, Naruto dashed to his room and came back with the iPod Hinata had given him. He showed it to his comrades as he selected a song at random. They all stopped for a few minutes listening to the fast, enervating beats and words. Then they all burst out laughing as Temari twirled around in time to it, using her fan to accentuate her movements.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto during that glorious night of revelry. _Soon, my blonde demon, _he thought. _Soon._


	18. Interlude:Konoha

A/N: I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but thank you for the great reviews! As always, I appreciate your words. It's still strange to me that other people can read what I write and actually like it.

This chapter is definitely lighter than the rest of the story, but necessary. In response to one reviewer, no I'm not a psycho doctor, LMAO! But I do have issues of my own and I can relate to Sasuke's predicament. I wish I had someone as devoted to me as Naruto is to him!

Please keep reading and please continue to send your feedback!

P.S. I've updated my profile, for those of you curious about me. XD

* * *

Interlude: Konoha

_Sasuke completed his mission soon after that night of celebration. He and Naruto stayed in Sunagakure a further three weeks, dealing with the remainder of Sasuke's issues by exploring each other. They spent no small amount of time talking, coming to terms with the next phase in their relationship, which they had decided not to rush. _

_Music intrigued them and their hosts. Many were the evenings they all sat listening and imitating the sounds from the iPod. Gaara declared music to be a new aphrodisiac. Sasuke, easily the most addicted to the object, located videos of people dancing on the iPod. They all took turns with the device, learning dances and songs. _

_Naruto still trained with Baki by day, as did Sasuke now. Sasuke learned new ways to combat wind techniques and discovered a few combination jutsus that he and Naruto could use. He was in no hurry to return to Konoha. However, one day after they'd been in the Sand village for six weeks, Gaara reluctantly informed them that their Hokage had stated in no uncertain terms that they were to return for the impending Jounin exams. He held her scroll up for them to examine._

_The two Leaf ninja were sad to leave. They felt like their time in the Sand village had been magical, a trip to some alternate world where they could strip away their usual defenses and just be themselves. It was where they'd learned of their sexuality, where Sasuke had regained lost parts of himself and where Naruto had confessed his love for the darker boy. And they'd discovered a new brother in Gaara. The three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, had become quite close. They left the Sand village at night, Gaara watching their forms dwindle in the moonlit desert._

_While they complete their three- day journey, let's see what took place in Konoha during those six weeks. _

_

* * *

  
_

Six Weeks Ago

Sakura stared with hooded eyes at Hinata as the pale-eyed girl told her how much she'd enjoyed the book on chakra control Sakura had lent her a few days ago. Sakura received the book without comment and watched Hinata smile as she went on and on about how helpful it had been. _Bitch!_ Sakura thought.

Sakura had gone to Hinata's house a couple of evenings ago and seen her and Naruto standing by her gate. She'd stopped in the shadow of a tree across the road, waiting till they separated. She had something to say to Naruto about the things he'd said to her last week. She ended up watching in amazement as Naruto displayed a considerable amount of assurance as he kissed Hinata. She'd never seen _anybody_ kiss like that. She definitely didn't think Naruto, who could barely ask her out without stuttering, had had it in him. He obviously wanted Hinata in a way that he would never want her, Sakura had thought in fury.

The night that Naruto had said those horrible things she'd felt as if the world were ending. It wasn't until much later that evening, after both boys had gone, that she realized how much she depended on him, counted on his constant presence and encouragement. She found that she _did_ want Naruto. Maybe she didn't love him, not yet, but what she felt was definitely more than just like. She'd vowed every day that week that he was mysteriously gone that she would tell him what she really felt as soon as he came back. He'd been right to say what he did. She was horrible to him and she was going to admit it. She'd spent that week happily imagining his pleasure and surprise at learning she wanted him too.

On the morning of the eighth day Naruto had been gone Hinata had stopped by to borrow a few books. One of the books she'd wanted was at the Hokage's office. Sakura said she'd pick it up and bring it over later.

And there she'd stood, later that night, watching Naruto eat the shy girl alive. Hinata must have confessed her feelings to him, Sakura thought in bitter jealousy. The sounds Hinata made were like needles to her brain, inflaming her anger. She watched as the kiss concluded, the meek bitch nearly insensate. Hinata left Naruto standing in the road to enter her estate. After some minutes Naruto walked away, right past Sakura's hiding spot, without sensing her. She could have cracked his skull and he wouldn't have noticed.

Near the gate, Sakura saw Neji drop out of a tree. He walked over to Hinata's jacket that Naruto had cast aside a few minutes ago, picked it up and went into the estate after Hinata.

Sakura had gone home then and nearly destroyed all of her furniture in the fit of wrath she gave into. The next morning, she had gone back to the Hyuuga estate and given Hinata the book before the bright-eyed girl could leave the house.

Sakura glanced down at the book now in her hand, before turning her eyes back to Hinata. The dark-haired girl was suggesting they get together as she opened Sakura's door to leave.

"Sure," Sakura pasted a false smile on her face. The door closed behind Hinata. Sakura threw the book at it.

During the next week a change came over the once quiet Hyuuga. For one thing, she wasn't quiet anymore. She could be seen talking to many people. It was with surprise that people realized how smart and interesting she was. She'd taken to dressing differently as well. Gone was the baggy jacket she lived in. She could be seen wearing colorful shirts and pants, her hair done in a variety of ways. And she was strong. Later that same week Sakura attended a staged fight she and Neji had in front of half the village. Hinata had arranged the entire thing, inviting her father to watch. She said she wanted to show her father she was worthy of the Head Hyuuga title.

Neji wasn't beaten, but he definitely had to work to make sure the fight was a draw. Sakura watched beadily, coming to the same conclusion that everyone else was: Haruno Sakura was no longer the strongest kunoichi of the rookie nine.

Sakura knew, on some deep level, that she was being completely irrational. Hinata hadn't done anything to her nor had she taken anything from Sakura. After all, she didn't develop those jutsus overnight, and she had spent years in the shadows loving Naruto from afar. Sakura knew all this. But her sense of loss and betrayal at Naruto's defection made her powerless against the hate she felt towards the blossoming young woman. She felt like Hinata _had _taken Naruto from her. And now she was taking her reputation as the strongest female chuunin. She vowed then and there, when everyone was clapping and cheering at Hinata's skill, to get the thieving bitch. She would have her revenge.

* * *

Hinata's life was so different from what it used to be before her date with Naruto that she could hardly comprehend how she'd existed before. It was amazing how much a little self-confidence could alter one's circumstances.

She began taken Neji's advice and dressing differently, letting him show her how to style her hair. She and her cousin had become closer after the first Chuunin exam, but since her date with Naruto, they were almost inseparable. They spent long hours talking and Hinata found that beneath Neji's cold facade lay not only an exuberant love of life, but a sensitive side, one born of her father's lingering coldness towards him.

Her father had warmed towards Neji upon seeing his skill at the first Chuunin exam. He'd even trained with him from time to time. Neji strove to make himself worthy to his uncle, becoming Chuunin and then Jounin. But her father would always look upon him as being from the branch family, and thus, inferior. He approved of Neji's new closeness with Hinata, saying the tall boy would better be able to protect his daughter that way.

Hinata let Neji know she saw him as more than her protector. Neji understood how she felt, but it didn't stop him from being hurt by her father's cold attitude. It wasn't something they spoke of very often, though. They had other things to discuss when they were together.

Neji listened to the new song on Hinata's iPod, lounging on his bed. Hinata sat next to him looking at the dance moves on another iPod. She'd gone one night with him to the Sound village and met with a Sound nin who'd given her a dozen of the things. Each one had different kinds of music on them. They'd gotten back just before dawn, managing to slip into the silent estate moments before Hyuuga Hiashi had come to wake them for their morning training.

The fact was, she and Neji were both addicted to the stuff now. They often told Hinata's father and Guy-sensei that they were going to the training grounds to practice, when they were really going to listening to music.

Once, Lee had come upon them listening to one of the iPods in the trees. They'd been so engrossed in the song, that they hadn't heard him approach.

"Ha! Here I thought you'd both become so determined deciding to train alone all the time and you're both doing nothing!"

Neji had nearly fallen out of the tree upon hearing Lee's strident tones. He looked up and saw Lee glaring down at them from an overhead branch. There was fire in Lee's eyes at such laziness on their part. Hinata spoke to the outraged boy in her calm voice.

"We've been doing something better than training. Come see for yourself." She dangled the earpiece, holding it up to him with a smile.

"Better than training? _Better than-_" He jumped down to their level, the branch the two Hyuuga were on swaying alarmingly at the added weight. "What could be better than training?" He reached for the earpiece and put it in his own ear doubtfully. Hinata pressed a button on the iPod.

Lee sucked in a breath. He didn't move for a few seconds, adjusting to the sounds penetrating his skull. The words, the music, touched something deep in him, made him feel things that he'd never been able to feel before. No matter how much he trained, how good he became at Taijutsu, he'd always felt inadequate as a ninja. These were things he kept hidden within himself, but the feelings were there and he lived with them. The music made him feel like he wasn't deficient, like…there was hope for him. He grinned.

Neji relaxed. Hinata gave a small happy clap of her hands. Lee had been brought into the fold.

* * *

And so it went. Lee recruited Ten-Ten. Hinata approached her teammates, Shino and Kiba. Ino saw Hinata listening one time a week later and Hinata showed her the iPod. Ino told Choji and Shikamaru. Sai, the brief replacement for Sasuke while that boy had been kidnapped, saw Choji listening and asked him what it was. Choji recruited him. Ino told Sakura about music and once the medic trainee heard it she, too, was hooked. Sai had been careless enough to tell Konohamaru about the iPod when the younger boy asked him what he was doing. Konohomaru and his team were soon addicted as well. Hinata distributed an iPod to each team and they took turns rotating the objects between themselves so that everyone got to hear all the music and see all the dances.

They were discreet, never listening where anyone not of their group could see, but each group complained of how difficult this was becoming. When Ten-Ten told of how Guy-sensei seemed to be constantly watching her, they all decided that they needed somewhere private, away from prying eyes, to listen and dance in their leisure. After some discussion, they concluded that they needed to build some kind of secret structure. The different Chuunins were united as they never had been in their addiction, forgetting any differences they may once have had.

* * *

The sensei's were perplexed. Their students claimed to need all this extra time alone to work on moves and train, yet since when had such a condition been needed for training? If anything, their students seemed weaker than they had been a few weeks ago. When they did train together the students seemed distracted, unfocused. Missions were failing with greater and greater frequency. The Jounin senseis got together with the Hokage one evening several weeks later to discuss what was happening.

Tsunade surveyed the grave group of men in front of her, hands clasped before her tight mouth. She was close, very close, to hurling her desk at their heads. Kakashi, Guy and Ebisu waited for her anger to boil over in stoic silence.

"How could you have let this happen?! Music is strictly banned in this village! You know what a harmful, corrosive influence it is!" The windows vibrated with the force of her tirade.

"With all due respect, _we_ didn't _allow_ anything. As near as I've been able to find out, it was Hyuuga Hinata who was the first to succumb. I only managed to find out at all by disguising myself as her cousin one day. As you know, Kurenai has been desolate since Asuma's death. She's been confined with her pregnancy. Hinata, Shino and Kiba, though Chuunins, have been without her guidance. And though Hidan and Kakuzu are dead, Asuma's students still grieve for him. They were most likely easy prey to the intoxicating influence of music."

"But Lee-kun!" Guy was distraught. "How could my brilliantly adorable protégé give in to such temptation! I thought I'd taught him better." He turned his head aside, eyes closed in bitter disappointment.

"Konohamaru is likely too young to realize the dangerous path he is on." Ebisu said.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. "What I can't understand," she said tiredly, "is why none of you have confiscated these objects and dealt with these kids."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Kakashi explained. "We never seem able to catch them in possession of the items in question. They know we're on to them. And they are well-trained. We could beat them black and blue, but it wouldn't matter if we don't have the devices. They'll only go back and listen to them once we've finished with them. We suspect they have a hideout somewhere, but we haven't been able to locate it."

"But how can our beloved students be taken in by such blatant evil?" Guy asked.

"The life of a ninja ins't an easy one." Tsunade answered thoughtfully. "There is little besides fighting and killing. Anything that alleviates the stress and pain this causes the mind and body, even for a short time, is like a narcotic to them. They are young still, without the knowledge and concepts that allows us, as adults, to resist such things. Yet there are some, ninjas even, weak enough to give in and they are unscrupulous enough to try corrupting those younger than themselves."

Tsunade stared into space, thinking. She came to a decision. "They had to get the devices from somewhere. Find out. Find out who of the group is meeting with the supplier, if there is any further contact and if this disease is spreading throughout the village. I will not let this new threat take over our youth! Dismissed!"

The three men disappeared.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke and Naruto entered the village shortly after sunrise, oblivious to the changes that had taken place in their absence.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you enchanted nightingale, for all your wonderful comments! Thank you all all the people who read this story and offer feedback.

I've done another one-shot about Orochimaru's death. No major fight scene, I couldn't possibly manage such an undertaking. Too many jutsus. But it's another companion read for this story, if you care to check it out...

* * *

Chapter 19

Sasuke moaned fitfully as Naruto ran his teeth down his neck. Naruto's body was hot next to his in the cool water of the deep stream. Sasuke leaned back against the mossy bank, the waterfall nearby sending a cool spray that contrasted deliciously with the heat their bodies were generating. Naruto's large hand was clamped around Sasuke's rock-hard tumescence, sliding languidly up and down as he nibbled his throat. Their legs, unable to reach the stream bed, were entwined. Naruto kept himself afloat by the simple measure of one arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's arms were stretched to either side, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery stones of the stream bank. His breathing became deeper, his chest rising and falling as he came, shuddering, in Naruto's hand. One of his own hands slipped on the wet bank, regained purchase and slipped again. His other hand grabbed for Naruto as they went under.

Their mouths were fused together as they tumbled lazily in the underwater force of the waterfall. Sunlight streamed through the water, illuminating them, shining on the rocks below them. The waterfall was a dull roar under the surface. Their eyes were open and they kissed hungrily.

Finally, when they could hold their breath no longer, they kicked to the surface. Naruto's bright hair was blinding in the early morning light. He watched Sasuke come up, his black hair so thick that the water had no power to make it flat as it did his own locks. He touched Sasuke's hair now, pulling on the long hairs that framed his cheeks.

"Do you know how much I love you," Naruto asked in mock fierceness. He shook Sasuke's head with both hands.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with pleasure. He never got tired of Naruto saying these words, and the fool deemed it necessary to say them every chance he got. "Mmm…no. Why don't you tell me?"

"More than all of creation."

"More than you love creation?" Sasuke snorted.

"Jerkoff. However big all of creation is, I love you more than that amount." He splashed Sasuke, trying to hold his head under the water.

Naruto saw how a look of awe and happiness came over Sasuke whenever he told him how he felt. Gaara had worked wonders with him, but some part of Sasuke still felt unclean, unworthy. Naruto let him know just how much he was loved and wanted. Sasuke had never told Naruto he loved him, but he didn't need to. Naruto knew how he felt.

Sasuke came up spluttering from Naruto's dunking. He chased Naruto in the water, diving under the surface to pull his legs. Naruto yelled, laughing wildly, trying to kick Sasuke away. He was pulled under anyway and they had a slow-motion battle to keep each other from reaching the surface. Bubbles escaped Sasuke's grinning mouth as he laughed.

Some minutes later they hauled themselves out of the water, looking for their clothes. Naruto marveled at how miserable he'd been the last time he was at this waterfall. Then, he'd been sure Sasuke had found someone else to occupy his time with. He'd been positive Hinata was the one in love with him. A thought occurred to him.

"Sasuke did you know Hinata was in love with me when you played your prank?"

"Who?"

"Hinata? The perfume wearer?"

Sasuke knew he was talking about whoever had seduced him (as he always thought of the incident) but even then, when Naruto had told him of it the first time, he hadn't really known who he was talking about. He thought now. It was a while before the face came to him. He thought of how she never spoke above a whisper around Naruto and seemed to faint after everything Naruto said to her. He supposed, if he strained himself, that this could be termed as some manifestation of attraction.

"No. I didn't."

"So you really were bullshitting me. Can't wait to pay you back for that."

Sasuke continued to think about this as they dressed and made their way to Konoha, a few miles away. Sakura's words of that terrible evening came back to him, how everyone in the village knew who was in love with Naruto. Apparently, it was well known among girls that this Hinata had feelings for his blonde demon. He wouldn't know since girls, as a breed, disgusted him. Nothing incited him to violence quicker than seeing their frivolous, dishonest ways or them thinking he'd even entertain the idea of breathing the same air as them. Naruto derailed his train of thought.

"You're sure about your decision? Because it won't bother me, I promise."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's earnest face as they walked side by side. Last night Sasuke had told Naruto that he didn't want anyone in the village knowing about their relationship. He said the villagers would ostracize Naruto more than they already did if they saw him with Sasuke.

"But I'm already with you all the time," Naruto had stated. "Who cares what they think?"

"I don't want you to have to go through that. You're the best person in the whole village. You deserve their respect. You've done more to save that village than anyone else living there. You don't deserve any more of their hatred than you already get."

"But-"

"It's only for a little while. Just until we take the Jounin exams. Then we can leave the village and be as free as we want. Ok? Please?"

Naruto had looked ready to protest, but he couldn't deny Sasuke. To his knowledge, Sasuke had never denied him anything and he sure as hell had never asked him for anything. He agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm sure," Sasuke said now.

Naruto sighed forlornly. "Ok. If you're sure."

When they entered the village a short while later, Naruto noticed how Sasuke became more and more tense with each step he took. He realized now that it was the way Sasuke usually was. He had become so used to the open, softer Sasuke in the Sand village that he'd forgotten what an impenetrable rock he always was in Konoha. Naruto's heart went out to his love. He knew how much Sasuke hated the village. Being back after those idyllic six weeks away was probably no picnic. He tried to slip his hand into Sasuke's but Sasuke stepped away with a guarded glance at some passing ANBU. This hurt the slightly shorter boy. He was used to being able to touch Sasuke whenever he wanted.

Naruto felt the Jounin exam couldn't come quick enough.

By mutual agreement, they went to Sasuke's place first after reporting in to Tsunade. He said he wanted to check on his mom after being away for so long.

The first thing they saw upon entering the Uchiha compound were some teenage boys scrawling graffiti on one of the dilapidated houses. Sasuke lifted his hand almost casually to shoot a bar of his lightening chakra at them. It sliced the arm of the one closest to them, penetrating the wall he'd been writing on.

The boys turned around in fright to see Sasuke's obsidian eyes turning red. Then ran. Sasuke sent crackling lightening after them, singing their skin, catching one boy's shirt on fire.

"Sasuke," Naruto said nervously. He knew Sasuke did these things, but as long as it was never done in his presence, he didn't say anything. He hated seeing his friend hurt people.

Sasuke stared after them a moment longer before turning towards his house. On the veranda they removed their shoes. Sasuke opened the door slowly. A rat scurried out. Naruto hastily stepped aside as the black thing ran past him and down the steps. He saw Sasuke flush in shame as he entered the one story building. It was dark inside.

Naruto felt himself becoming lightheaded from the smell of strong _sake_ fumes. He held his breath until Sasuke threw open all the windows and opened all screen doors leading outside. Sasuke froze as if listening to something. Naruto listened, too.

Compliments of Gaara's training, Naruto was able to identify the sounds immediately. He'd known Sasuke's mom was taking men to her bed –the whole village knew- but he'd never heard it going on before. Sasuke stalked down the hall leading to his parent's room, unsheathing his sword on the way. Naruto remained in the living room. There was brief yelling that was cut short. Naruto turned his attention to the layers of filth he was standing in.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones appeared, looking at him eagerly. "Right, let's get this place cleaned up!"

The place was so filthy that even with the clones it took them several hours. Sasuke had pitched in to help once he'd come back from his mother's room. Naruto did not ask what he'd done; there were some paths Sasuke walked that Naruto could not follow him on.

Later, Sasuke sent Naruto to the store for some food supplies while he did the laundry that had accumulated. When Naruto got back, he found Sasuke in the kitchen already making dumplings.

"Dude, where'd you learn to cook? I've never asked before." Naruto reached to sample some of whatever Sasuke was putting in the dumplings. Sasuke pounded the questing hand flat with his fist. "Fuck! That hurt!" Naruto snatched his hand to his chest, cradling it.

"Keep picking at the food and there won't be anything to eat. I learned from a book. Where you can learn most anything non-violent."

"Can you make ramen?"

"No. I can only make simple things."

Naruto looked at the perfect egg rolls browning in a pan, the artful dumplings, the intricately cut vegetables and grunted. Simple, my ass, he thought.

"What about cake?"

"I don't like sweets. You know that." Sasuke carried the dumplings to the stove.

"I like sweets."

"So?"

"So you should learn to cook what I like. You're my _uke_, after all."

Sasuke glanced briefly over his shoulder at Naruto's happy face, before turning to carefully flip the egg rolls in the hot oil. They had both learned about _seme_ and _uke_ from Gaara. When the egg rolls were safe, he grabbed a nearby butcher knife and threw it at Naruto, knowing the punk would dodge it. The knife struck, quivering, into a wall cabinet.

Naruto's eyes surfaced from the far edge of the table where he'd dived. Sasuke leaned his palms on the table, bending so he could look Naruto in the eye. He spoke pleasantly.

"I'm really not in a good mood right now, so it's probably not such a good idea for you to piss me off. I am nobody's _uke_."

"Jesus, fuck- you just threw a knife at my head. A _knife_! At my fucking _head!_"

"Just because you can cum for hours without resting," Sasuke continued loudly as if Naruto hadn't spoken, "and refrain from cumming for almost as long, does not mean you are automatically the _seme_. I'm _seme_. Period."

"Whatever. I was only joking, anyway. I don't mind being _seme_ or _uke_. None of it matters since the only guy I'll be in a relationship with is you." Naruto vowed, though, that whenever they finally did take this relationship all the way, he would make Sasuke beg for Naruto to fuck him. They'd see who the _seme_ was then!

He was ready, more than ready. He'd been ready the moment he kissed Sasuke in the forest. But they waited because Sasuke wasn't quite ready yet. Almost, but not quite.

Naruto set the table and they sat down to eat. The food was just as good as any first rate restaurant's. Naruto expected nothing less. Sasuke was perfect at everything he did.

Sasuke insisted that Naruto wash the dishes afterward. Naruto started to say 'like fuck I will', but Sasuke had his hand on the butcher knife he'd pulled out of the cabinet. His teeth gleamed in his swarthy face as he grinned. Naruto swore silently.

* * *

They left Sasuke's house spotlessly clean. Sasuke had a duffel bag with clothes in it slung over his shoulder as they made their way to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke frequently spent days at a time there.

As soon as they entered, it was like a spark had been ignited and they were drawn to each other like the opposites of some powerful magnet. Sasuke barely had time to drop his bag before Naruto was on him, making small, hungry grunting noises as he sucked all life out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto had Sasuke's wrists held tightly in one had, behind Sasuke's back as he kneed Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke felt the molten lava that was his desire for this boy roll inexorably through his veins incinerating his strength and will to resist. He freed his hands to latch on to the strong shoulders, feeling Naruto walk them towards the bed. They collapsed on it, Naruto on top.

More, Naruto thought as he felt his fangs growing. I need more. He fisted his hands in the black hair, pulling Sasuke's head back sharply. Sasuke's neck was exposed as he arched into Naruto. Naruto reached a hand down Sasuke's pants, between his legs, and cupped his balls. He rolled the orbs firmly in his hand, watching Sasuke bare his teeth.

Naruto moved off the bed and slipped Sasuke's pants off, throwing them across the room. Grasping Sasuke's ankles, he kneeled and put the long legs over his shoulders. Naruto now had unrestricted access to Sasuke's cock and anus. He let his warm breath fan over Sasuke's twitching hole as he held the strong legs as wide apart as possible.

"Oh, God, Naruto…_don't stop doing that_."

Smiling slightly, Naruto bent and kissed the puckered flesh, liking how it contracted. Sasuke was shaved hairless. Naruto ran his tongue from the hole, across the balls and all the way up the thick cock. Sasuke's hips came off the bed. His legs resisted Naruto's pressure, clasping around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto felt his own cock would burst soon, but he held himself rigidly in check. His tongue traveled its tantalizing path again and again until Sasuke was trembled mightily, making the bed shake. Finally, when Naruto judged the boy under him to be close to his limit, he lowered his hot mouth over Sasuke's smooth, hard cock.

Sasuke gave a muffled bellow at this exquisite new torture. Naruto had never taken him in the mouth before. He gritted his teeth, trying to withstand the pleasure/pain of the impossibly strong suction of Naruto's voracious mouth. His eyes were tightly closed, his lip caught between his teeth, his hands fisted in Naruto's hair. His entire body was tight, tension building rapidly. But Naruto did not stop. He had nearly all of Sasuke's cock in his mouth and was sucking it ferociously. Sasuke could be silent no more.

"Huuuuh, ahhhhh, fffffffff, _Naruto_! Ah, ah, _AHHHHHHHH_! _SHHHITT_! OOOOOOOHH, _FUUUUUUUCK_!

Naruto was now slowly moving his head up and down, Sasuke's yells spurring him on. He could tell Sasuke was close- so close!- to cumming. He increased the suction of his mouth, eager to get his first taste of cum.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

The pounding at the door didn't at first register with either of them. When Naruto did realize someone was at the door, he ignored it. Whoever it was could drop dead for all of him.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Is everythting all right in there?! Naruto!?!?"

Naruto released Sasuke's cock and cursed violently. Kakashi-sensei sounded as if he was about to come threw the door. He tried to speak but his voice was gone for a few heart-stopping seconds. Sasuke lifted his head from the bed, his breathing shot to hell, and answered.

"We're fine!"

"Open up!"

"Jesus," Naruto whispered hoarsely…he glanced at Sasuke who was still breathing hard, at his cock that was still stiff and quivering. Sasuke looked ready to kill someone. _Damn that motherfucker, _Naruto thought.

"Raikiri!"

Both boys jumped up. Naruto dove for Sasuke's pants and threw them across the room at him as they heard the lock being destroyed. Sasuke snatched the pants off of his face where they'd landed and tried to get his feet in the leg holes. He tripped.

Naruto's door creaked slowly open as the blonde watched in dismay.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, I actually took 2 days to update. I feel horrible about that. Anyways, about this chapter. Sorry, but not everything can be romance and fluff! I want my story to have a bit of everything. I did write that there would be violence in this story. Besides, these are ninja's we're talking about.

It's difficult for me to write fight scenes, angst and romance coming more naturally to me. Please let me know what you think of this one.

The Akatsuki story is up...the first chapter anyway. Check it out and give me some feedback, please!

Thank you for the reviews! They brighten my dreary life.

P.S. I'm not affiliated with any of the artists mentioned, their music or their record labels.

* * *

Chapter 20

Naruto made a flying tackle and landed on Sasuke's back. He snatched the pants over his bare ass just as Kakashi-sensei pushed the door all the way open. Naruto, pretending to be oblivious to the intrusion, grabbed Sasuke's ankle and pulled as hard as he could, bending the leg as far towards Sasuke's back as possible. Sasuke roared.

Naruto twisted and got the swinging boy in a bear hug, bringing his mouth near Sasuke's ear. "Go with it, dummy!" He took the opportunity to bite Sasuke savagely on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Kakashi pulled Naruto up by the collar and shoved him across the room. Naruto eyed his friend critically, through a falsely furious glare.

Sasuke was still panting from his near climax. Naruto's attack had largely diminished his ardor, which was why he'd done it…that and to make Kakashi-sensei think they'd been fighting when Sasuke was yelling earlier.

Immersed in the act, Naruto leveled a finger at Sasuke now. "He tried to eat my stockpile of imported ramen!"

Sasuke caught on and got to his feet. "The selfish bastard never feeds me when I'm here! I'm always cooking for him and he can't even return the favor."

Naruto was impressed. Sasuke didn't go overboard and gesture wildly, but he had a sullen look on his face that made Naruto think the other boy had missed his calling. Such acting as the dark boy displayed now, launching into a list of Naruto's faults and flaws, was a complete surprise. Sasuke threw Naruto a scathing look as he turned his back on him. Ok, that part was probably real, Naruto thought.

Kakashi looked back and forth between his two students. Something wasn't right. When he'd come up the hall leading to Naruto's door, he'd heard Sasuke yelling in a voice that hadn't sounded the slightest bit angry. Kakashi had been sure they were doing something other than fighting. Something was going on here. He'd be keeping an eye on them, he decided. Right now, though, he gave a little laugh and rubbed his head.

"Oh, well…I'm sure you'll get over it soon, both of you. I came to tell you that there is a meeting tomorrow morning between the Jounins and their students at the training grounds. Be there at 8 O' clock sharp. How was the trip to Suna?"

Kakashi watched them exchange a look that spoke volumes. It confirmed his suspicions that all was not as it seemed. He left them then and promised to send someone to fix the lock.

Naruto held a finger to his lips and moved silently to the door. He pressed his ear to it and listened. Nothing. He tried sensing Kakashi-sensei's presence. The Jounin was gone. He turned around to face Sasuke, leaning on the door in relief. They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. When they'd calmed down, Naruto asked, "What should we do now?"

"We have unfinished business to attend to," Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh? And what would that be, as if I didn't know."

In answer, Sasuke dropped his pants.

* * *

The next morning saw the Chuunins and Neji grouped together at the training grounds. The senseis hadn't arrived yet. Naruto had quickly been apprised of the popularity of music among his friends by Hinata.

Naruto had been a bit nervous at seeing her again. A lot had happened since his date with her over a month ago. He still thought she was beautiful and interesting, but he didn't feel the attraction he'd felt before. While he spoke to her, he snatched a glance at his silent friend, Sasuke. Naruto couldn't detect any jealousy. Not yet anyways. Sasuke was listening to what Hinata was saying with interest. Naruto relaxed and turned his own attention back to Hinata's words. A discussion had begun on who liked which music best.

"Blink 182 fucking _rules_, man," Naruto pronounced.

"I have to disagree, Naruto-kun," Lee said. "Whitney Houston is the way to go."

"That retro hag? Please. Kat Deluna for me," Neji stated.

"You like Spanish music as well?" Shino inquired of the tall Hyuuga. "I find Pitbull is the best."

"Eww, _Pitbull?_ No way, it's gotta be Avril," Hinata declared righteously.

"I like Beyonce," Ten-Ten provided.

"I like all of those people you guys mentioned, but Reggae Dancehall is the only music I really feel I can dance to. Does anybody here know how to do the Wacky Slide?" Sasuke's voice was low, quiet. Everybody stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment. Not only was this the first time he'd spoken to some of them, but it was definitely the longest speech he'd made to anyone besides Naruto. What in the name of _God _had happened on their mysterious mission??? Neji ventured an answer.

"Well, uh…I can do the Dutty whine..but Hinata said that was a girl dance. Can you do the Heel Toe?"

"Yeah…one of the first ones I learned." Sasuke was red with embarrassment. He did not like how all these people were staring at him. He hadn't meant to say anything at all. It was just that for the first time, he felt like he had something in common with someone other than Naruto and he'd spoken before he realized what he was doing.

While everyone was watching Sasuke and Neji discuss dance moves, Hinata took a long look at Naruto. _He's looks different_, she thought. He wasn't as tanned as Sasuke-kun but his hair was a lot lighter than it had been. Instead of the usual buttery yellow, now it was bleached to such a degree as to appear almost white. Whatever he'd been doing with Sasuke, he'd spent a lot of time outside in the sun.

Sakura, too, was appraising Naruto. When he'd shown up at the training grounds she'd smiled hesitantly at him, not sure how he'd treat her. He'd smiled at her in return and run his eyes over her body in a very familiar way. Almost as if he had intimate knowledge of her body. She'd blushed confusedly as he gave a low chuckle. Naruto had never lacked confidence before, but there was a new manner to him, a maturity that he hadn't had before he left six weeks ago. He'd looked at her, and the other girls, too, for that matter, as if aware of them in a new way. _He's different,_ she thought.

Just then, Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei showed up. They all became quiet, falling into a line in front of the two Jounin teachers. What could they possibly want with all of them? They soon found out.

"We've noticed how deplorably weak and lazy you've all become," Kakashi began. Outraged mutters met this statement. He continued as if he'd heard nothing. "So we've decided, with the Hokage's permission, to see who among you is still worthy of being called Chuunin," his eye flicked to Neji, "or Jounin as the case may be." That silenced everyone. A ripple of dread passed from one end of their line to the other. The young men and women began sweating. Guy picked up where his rival left off.

"We will be holding a tournament, to take place immediately. You will be pitted against an opponent of our choosing. Whoever wins their match will have the pleasure of going up against me. The losers will be re-evaluated by Tsunade-sama and the Chuunin officials." Though he didn't come right out and say it, it was strongly implied that whoever lost would be stripped of their Chuunin-ship. As one, the young ninjas swallowed.

"So!" Kakashi's voice was so cheerful it was downright evil. "Guy-sensei will tell you the match-ups. The pairings cannot be contested or refused. Each match will consist of three rounds, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. If you are able to defeat your opponent completely in the first round, you will not be made to continue with the other two." Kakashi glanced at Lee as he said this last part. Then he looked to Guy, who read from a sheet of paper.

"Kiba against Chouji. Shino against Sai. Ten-Ten against Ino. Lee against Sakura. Neji against Hinata. Shikamaru against Kakashi. And Naruto against Sasuke." He folded the paper and put it in an inside pocket of his vest. "We will give you a few minutes to prepare yourselves. Ebisu-san will be joining us shortly to help judge the matches." He surveyed their panicked eyes. "And remember, no one is allowed to back out." With that, he walked a few yards away to converse with Kakashi.

"Yosh! This should keep them from music for awhile," Guy said gravely. "They'll be too busy worrying about the results to do anything."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. He smiled through his mask, his one eye glinting. "Excellent choices you made on the match-ups, by the way. Truly inspired."

"Acknowledgement from my rival!" Guy's eyes ran with tears of pleasure. Then he sobered. "Shall we begin?" Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"Tsk. Why do I have to be the only one to fight a Jounin," Shikamaru complained.

"Jeeee-_zus_!" Kiba prowled up and down as if hunted. "Jesus Christ! Did you hear him?!"

Chouji swelled with pride. "It's good you're worried about fighting me, Kiba. In the fight against Hidan, I-"

"_Idiot! _I'm not worried about fighting your ass," Kiba raged. "It's Guy-sensei I'm worried about!" Akamaru whined in commiseration.

"Neji," Hinata said in a tremulous voice as Chouji fired back at Kiba indignantly. "I wish now that I hadn't fought you a few weeks ago. You've seen all my new moves. If I lose, Father will hate me all over again and he's just accepted me as a real Hyuuga!" Her eyes shimmered with tears as she stared at her cousin hopefully.

Neji bared his teeth at the gall of her using such tactics on him. "Forget it, I'm not letting you win," he said harshly. To go up against Guy-sensei! Shit!

Sasuke grinned, relishing the moment. "Looks like it's me and you, blondie." He looked at Naruto, whose face was shining in anticipation. He, too, had been pleased at Guy-sensei's announcement. They never went all out on each other, each aware of how dangerous it would be. But with the two Jounins present, things would be fine. Sasuke only hoped he'd be able to get a shot at Guy-sensei too. He felt excitement dancing in his chest as Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei made their way back to them.

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke and Naruto will go first. Those of you not fighting please sit there," He gestured to an area several yards away. "Naruto, you and Sasuke may have this area as your battle ground. You may go as far as the tree line, no farther. You may not cross this boundary here," he indicated a line several feet in front of where the other young ninjas sat. "The match is over when Guy, myself, or Ebisu says it is, or if we deem one of you is unable to continue fighting. Clear?"

Both boys nodded.

Kakashi and Guy-sensei jumped to where the students were sitting. "Begin!" Guy-sensei called.

* * *

Naruto ran at Sasuke, anticipated that the other boy would dodge at the last second and countered with a dodge of his own a fraction of a second before. Correctly assuming Sasuke would go left, Naruto was waiting for him when he appeared several yards away. Sasuke barely ducked Naruto's bladed hand that lanced toward his neck. He flipped over the shorter boy and came down low, sweeping his legs towards Naruto's knees. Unlike in the Sand village, he missed. Sasuke rolled aside to avoid the knee that would have caved in his chest. He jumped.

From fifty feet in the air he scanned the ground. Then he cursed. Naruto was behind him. _Damn! He's so fast! He must have released the first gate._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and quickly maneuvered him to a position where he could slam his feet into Sasuke's torso. Sasuke hurtled toward the ground, wincing from the blow. He'd felt two of his ribs crack. He managed to twist, midair, and land on his hands and feet but the impact was felt clear to his skull. There was a flash of pain in one ankle.

Naruto landed a few feet away. He rushed Sasuke again.

The blows they exchanged were almost too fast for the eye to follow. Between the inhuman strength Naruto displayed by concentrating chakra to his hands and feet and the speed he used from opening the second gate, Sasuke had his hands full just evading the determined blonde ninja. He was gradually forced to give up trying to attack as he was pressed back again and again. Small craters and canyons appeared in the ground whenever Naruto's blows missed Sasuke. The dark-haired boy did not dare let any of the punches or kicks land on him. All he could do was dodge and evade to the best of his ability. He could not beat Naruto at Taijutsu.

The judges (Ebisu had arrived while they'd been fighting) apparently had come to the same conclusion. "Yosh!" Kakashi called. Naruto halted his assault on Sasuke. The masked Jounin marked something down on a clip board he was holding. "Round one of this match goes to Naruto!"

"Woohoo!" Naruto crowed "On to Ninjutsu?"

Kakashi laughed. "Give Sasuke a minute."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at this, but sat down. He managed to do this without grimacing. His ankle was broken from when he'd landed in that fall. Two of his fingers were broken from blocking a kick from Naruto. He hated losing. Despite his injuries, though, he was still enjoying himself. He knew he would make up for things in the Genjutsu round. It gave him a thrill of pride to know he was one of the few shinobi who could hold his own against Naruto.

Plain and simple, Naruto was a monster in combat. Thanks to his lessons with what seemed like half the village, he had Sakura's mega strength, Lee's speed and almost enough cunning to match Shikamaru. Not to mention the Hyuuga chakra palm. Add to that stamina and chakra enough for ten ninja. God only knew what he'd picked up from Baki before Sasuke had begun training with the Sand Jounin. Naruto was virtually unstoppable. At least, by one person, anyway. This thought did not deter Sasuke in the slightest. It just meant he could fight without holding back. _And that was Taijutsu. I'm definitely not as good at that as I am at Ninjutsu. Never mind the Genjutsu round, he'll go down as soon as I activate my Sharingan in the second round. _Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"Sugoi," Lee breathed. Such Taijutsu! Fierce pride at how much Naruto had learned from him and displayed in the match overcame him. Tears made rivers under his eyes.

Everyone had a bag of chips, distributed by Chouji. They munched as they watched the match, whistling and cursing at some of the more spectacular moves they'd seen. They exchanged comments.

"Amazing. I used to think he was such a loser. Remember when we fought him in the first Chuunin exam, Akamaru?" Kiba nudged the big white dog lounging at his side. The animal wuffed softly. Neji, on Kiba's other side, nodded as he placed two chips in his mouth.

"I used to think the same thing, but he's improved beyond even what his mother taught him."

There were murmurs of agreement.

* * *

Sasuke took a breath. "I'm ready," he called. His Sharingan was in place as he got to his feet.

"Yosh! Begin round two!" Kakashi brought his hand down to signal the beginning of the Ninjutsu round.

"'Bout time," Naruto muttered. He had been sitting on the ground a few yards from Sasuke while the other boy had seemed lost in thought. After Sasuke had said he was ready, while he was still looking at the teachers, he'd surreptiously performed a few hand seals and placed his fingertips on the ground as if resting. As soon as Kakashi yelled 'begin' he sent tendrils of water-based chakra through the ground and towards Sasuke.

A pool of mud developed under Sasuke's feet. Before he could jump away he felt Naruto's chakra grasp his ankles and pull sharply. The broken ankle crunched painfully as Sasuke started sinking into the viscous substance. "Nng!"

Naruto grinned, but remained focused. This was the Ninjutsu round after all, something Sasuke was superb at. He had to be quick here. Timing was everything.

When Sasuke glanced down at the sucking mud, Naruto performed three rapid hand seals.

"Fuuton: Tornado of Agony!"

A miniature tornado enveloped Sasuke. He could see that the high-velocity winds were infused with chakra. He stood in the calm center of the tornado, feeling the wind of it whip his hair about his head. The winds did not touch him. _What is the purpose of this technique? I've never seen it before._ Scowling, he prepared to leap upward, but Naruto was there with a clone and Oodama Rasengan coming towards him. Barely 5 seconds had gone by since the tornado sprang up.

He was forced to escape through the tornado winds. He braced himself as he crashed through it, and whirled. "Katon: Dragon Flame!" The winds amplified the flames, obliterating the clone before Naruto countered with a water attack.

"Suiton: Great Waterfall!"

Naruto doused the fire then let the jutsu evaporate before Sasuke could apply a lightening attack to it. Having made the first offensive move, he stood on the mud patch, now firm ground again, and waited for Sasuke to strike.

* * *

The other Chuunins ate their chips feverishly, not daring to break the silence with anything but the sound of their crunching. Such a show!

The Jounins were having a little discussion.

"He's certainly improved since I first met him," Kakashi said. He noted Sasuke's sweaty face and Naruto's composed one.

Guy had a small frown of concentration between his eyes. "Lee definitely cannot take him. I don't know if even Neji could. The boy is past Jounin level in combat skills. I would love to see him against Jiraiya-sama."

"My Konohamaru is fortunate to have Naruto as his second sensei. Do you know he's already taught him Rasengan?"

The other two made sounds of amazement at this, then returned to watching the match.

* * *

Sasuke made an effort to control his breathing. Passing though that tornado had cost him. Judging by how weak he felt, he guessed this jutsu was an application of Rasenshuriken where it damaged cells. It was different from his larger tornadoes that were basically just wind. _If my cells have been damaged I won't be able to fight much longer; The damage will snowball until I'm unable to perform any techniques. Dammit!_

He swore as he felt his curse seal expanding, traveling over the left half of his body. Abruptly fed up with Naruto's constant strength and adaptability, he let it happen. He went all the way to Level Two. He'd end this before round three. Right now, Naruto wasn't his friend or the boy he loved. He was someone Sasuke intended to beat, to reaffirm his own strength against.

Naruto saw the change and stopped thinking. He shut down the part of his mind that dealt with life on a day to day basis, his conscious self. He was serious. Instinct and pleasure at the coming violence were the only things governing him now. Inside him, Kyuubi gave a low growl of anticipation.

Sasuke flapped his wings, hovering several feet in the air before disappearing. _On my left,_ Naruto thought. He had a Wind Sphere ready to crash into the Chidori that was aimed at his head. Sasuke performed hand seals at such speed that Naruto couldn't see them clearly. Lightening enveloped the blonde ninja's body. Briefly incapacitated, Naruto couldn't hold back his scream of pain. He fell to one knee as Sasuke readied another attack.

Naruto's entire body quivered from the lightening crackling around him. He balled his fist, concentrated his chakra and threw a punch to Sasuke's midsection that landed him a hundred yards away. The lightening around Naruto dispersed, allowing him to regroup, breathing heavily.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones, chakra focused to their hands and feet, ran at Sasuke before he'd completely rolled to a stop. Demonstrating their super strength, the clones bombarded Sasuke with deadly high-powered blows. Two clones remained with Naruto prepping Rasenshuriken in his outstretched hand. Said hand was coated with chakra to the elbow, protecting his arm from the damaging effects of the jutsu. He glanced in Sasuke's direction. He had dispatched the last of Naruto's clones. Sasuke was in the process of performing a summon. Naruto sped towards him faster than the eye could follow.

Sasuke had seen what jutsu was coming and broken into a sweat. Defeating ten souped up clones was easier said than done. They'd partially torn one wing from his back before he managed to release Chidori from his entire body. That took care of most of them. The last three he sent to hell with a fireball. _No time, _he thought as the two clones with Naruto disappeared. He wiped blood from his chest and performed the necessary seals to execute a summon as his opponent sped towards him.

Time seemed to slow down. Naruto drew exponentially closer as Sasuke slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

"Rasenshuriken!"

Several things happened at once: Sasuke jumped away the instant his jutsu was complete and not before time. That deadly sphere had been a foot from his face. At the same time a cloud of smoke obscured his vision, three giant snakes were visible for a split second before they were enveloped in the Rasenshuriken. They shrieked in agony as their bodies were shredded.

Sasuke spun as Naruto appeared behind him. Before he could complete the move, Naruto ripped his damaged wing off his back and threw it aside. Sasuke's sword had been lost in his fight against the clones; he used his Chidori blade to slash at Naruto. A shield composed entirely of wind appeared on Naruto's arm. He deflected Sasuke's attacks with it.

Try as he might, Sasuke could not read what Naruto was planning. Jutsus and attacks flashed through the blonde ninja's mind too fast to be countered. The shield became a sword of air as Naruto closed with Sasuke.

Attacks came from all sides with that fatal blade. Naruto had opened the third gate, becoming nothing but a blur. Sasuke fell to the ground beneath the onslaught. He hardly registered his other wing being hacked off as he lay writhing from that sword that rained down such destruction on him. Lacerations appeared everywhere on his body. He caught a glimpse of his friend's blank face. This boy he loved was going to kill him, he realized.

Sasuke screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Kakashi, Neji!" Guy shouted. He was already running towards where Sasuke lay, his movements to fend off Naruto weakening.

"Hai!" The two Jounin chorused. They ran behind Guy-sensei. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan, Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Everyone, stay calm. Kakashi, Guy and Neji will handle this." Ebisu said. He stood in front of the awestruck Chuunins, ready to protect them should the other Jounins fail with Naruto.

Guy was almost to Sasuke. He couldn't see Naruto because of the speed the other boy was using, but he would fix that. "Gate of Pain: Open!" He disappeared in a blur.

Kakashi trusted Guy to be able to stop Naruto long enough for him to get to Sasuke. He knelt by the unconscious boy, grimacing at the sight of so much blood. Neji knelt on Sasuke's other side. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi's clone picked Sasuke up gingerly and ran with him to where Sakura and Ino stood ready.

"Got him!" Guy appeared behind Kakashi, holding a struggling Naruto on the ground. Guy gritted his teeth. Naruto began changing, orange chakra curling off of him. "Quickly, Neji!"

Neji moved to Naruto and quickly hit all of his Tenketsus. Naruto went limp. Guy released him and returned his body to normal. He was panting. All three Jounins stood looking down at Naruto as his eyes slowly focused.

* * *

Naruto looked up at them wondering what was going on. Where was Sasuke? He looked from the teachers' wary expressions to where his friends sat. They were gathered around something…

_No. _Naruto got slowly to his feet.

_No. _He began running._ Not again. I did not black out and hurt Sasuke again! I didn't! I DIDN'T!!!_

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's side, roughly pushing other people out of his way. He was brought up short by the sight of the other boy lying in the grass, covered in blood, his face white as a sheet. He wasn't moving. "Sasuke?" His voice was unsteady. That couldn't be Sasuke. No. He didn't do this to him, not to- "SASUKE!"

He fell to his knees beside Sakura and Ino who were maintaining the Mystical Palm on Sasuke's broken and bleeding body. He looked at them desperately. Ino wouldn't meet his gaze. Sakura looked him in the eye as she spoke. "We can't do anything. He's deteriorating too fast. He needs Tsuna-"

Before she'd finished speaking Naruto had picked up Sasuke's form as gently as he could and disappeared. Everyone stood where they were for a moment in stunned silence. What had just happened? They began speaking all at once. Kakashi appeared amidst them then, effectively silencing them. "Everyone, the tournament is canceled. Guy has gone to inform the Fifth of Sasuke's condition. Naruto probably took him to the hospital. Don't worry," he added at their frightened looks. "I'm sure Sasuke will be fine."

* * *

But Sasuke wasn't fine. That much was clear to Naruto as he sped along rooftops towards Konoha Hospital. Naruto's clothes were hot and sticky with Sasuke's life's blood. Fear was a rabid animal tearing at his insides, slashing at his brain so that he could scarcely think. Sasuke. If only he would move or make a sound!

Confused thoughts about what had happened whirled in his mind, mixed with fervent promises never to so much as sneeze at Sasuke again. He'd give up being a ninja, leave the village, anything, please, God, just let Sasuke be ok. Please. Just that, nothing more.

Naruto arrived at the hospital and crashed through the entrance. Tsunade was there in the admittance area with Shizune and two teams of medics. She strode forcefully to Naruto. "What happened?" She barked. Her eyes roved over Sasuke's damaged body, widening.

Naruto held Sasuke out to her as if he were an offering. His voice shook, eyes burning and dry. "Save him. Please save him."

Tsunade did not wait for an answer to her question. "Operation room one, now!" A medic took Sasuke from Naruto and disappeared down a corridor, the other medic nins, Tsunade and Shizune on his heals. Naruto followed. He was barred by Tsunade when he tried to enter the operation room behind her. "Stay. You've done enough." She closed the door in his face.

* * *

No one came out of the room for the next 4 hours.

Naruto waited outside the door the entire time. Not long after the Fifth had gone in, his friends had come running up the corridor asking questions. Was Sasuke alright? Was Tsunade-sama with him? Was there anything Naruto needed, anything they could do for him? Did he want them to stay with him? Naruto answered, or supposed he did. He could not remember speaking, hardly knew who they were. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. That word and that word alone reverberated in his brain, in his entire soul, as if by repeating it he could keep Sasuke anchored to life.

He barely saw his friends take up positions in the corridor, waiting with him for news of Sasuke. They were there for him in case he needed them. Naruto was one of them, their friend and comrade. He was there for them when they needed him, had changed many of their lives simply by being around them. His pain was their own. They would stand by him in this, his hour of need.

None of them blamed him for what happened. They were ninja. Killing and violence was their life. That Naruto had apparently lost control of himself was not a cause for fear or disgust on their part. Rather, it emphasized how dangerous Naruto was, underlined the fact that a person would be crazy to fuck with him. They felt pride that he was a fellow Leaf ninja. It did not diminish their worry over Sasuke, either. Somehow the two emotions were separate.

And they _were_ worried about Sasuke. They'd seen the change in him today. Perhaps Naruto had worked his mysterious power over him at last and changed the standoffish Uchiha, too. They waited for news of his condition: regardless of his behavior, he was one of them as well.

Naruto, blind to everything but the image of Sasuke as he'd looked in his arms, paced up and down in front of the door. He alternated between mind-numbing grief at the possibility of losing Sasuke and agonized self-loathing that he would be the cause if he did. A part of him was so far bent in denial of this situation even happening that he was half convinced he was dreaming. And yet another part of him kept escalating in wild hope, telling him that Sasuke would not, would not, absolutely _would not_ die. This part of him believed firmly that the power of Naruto's love would prevent Sasuke from dying, ever. The thought alone was impossible. It was unthinkable.

Naruto was literally losing his mind.

In his more lucid moments, he knew the Old Lady was going to kill him for this mess. And he wouldn't care. If Sasuke died, she could have Naruto and do what she wanted with him. He wouldn't stop her. And if Sasuke lived…please God, let him live!...If Sasuke lived he'd be too happy to care what the Fifth did to him.

When at last the door to the operating room opened, Naruto almost ran away, unable to face whatever was coming. He squared his shoulders, every muscle in him tensed to the breaking point as Tsunade appeared. Her haggard expression said it all. Still, he had to ask. That hopeful part of him would not give up without concrete proof.

"Sasuke…?"

"He's alive."

So sure was he of the opposite being true that most of him had already decided he would not see Sasuke alive again. When Tsunade said otherwise, he couldn't comprehend the words. They simply would not cohere in his floundering mind. He stared at her in confusion.

A cheer erupted behind him, bringing him to reality, bursting the block his mind had thrown up in defense of hearing the worst. SASUKE WAS ALIVE! He staggered as his friends crashed into him, pounding him on the back, hugging him. Naruto barely noticed any of this. When he'd realized at last that the worst was over, that he wasn't going to lose Sasuke after all, he finally gave in to his overwhelming urge to vomit. He did it noisily at the Hokage's feet.

Tsunade watched him in silence. Naruto staggered past her and into the operating room, eager to see Sasuke. His friends piled in behind him. She let them. For the moment.

* * *

Kakashi lounged against one wall in the now deserted corridor. He had a book to his face, reading. She went over to him. "Tell me everything," she commanded. Kakashi complied.

He gave a blow by blow account of the techniques used and injuries received. When he was done, Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"It must have been the tornado. The same effect that was documented on Kakuzu's corpse is happening to Sasuke, though on a smaller scale. Still, I don't know if he'll make it or not. Perhaps if he'd been brought directly here instead of releasing his curse seal…that definitely complicated matters. I'm surprised he was able to fight at all. Very surprised. Why didn't you stop the match sooner?" Her voice was hard.

"We tried, when we saw Naruto preparing Rasenshuriken. Neither of them heard us. Things happened so fast after that that by the time we were running to them, Sasuke was already badly hurt."

"I thought I told him not to use that move again!" Tsunade glared at the operation room door, where faint voices could be heard.

"Ah, yes." Kakashi sounded sheepish. "Naruto devised a way to combat the effects of Rasenshuriken to the user." He told her of Naruto's lessons with Neji concerning the chakra glove.

"Genius." She frowned, though, at such a technique being available. She would petition the elders to declare Rasenshuriken forbidden.

"Tsunade. There's something that worries me."

"What is it?"

"Naruto. Through all of that, he never once accessed the Kyuubi. Not until Guy was restraining him. He's becoming so powerful that he doesn't need it to gain strength anymore. That or he's learned some method of control that I don't know about. Did anything unusual happen on his mission to the Sand village?

"I don't think so. Sasuke was the one with the mission and I'm told Naruto knows nothing of it."

"I see." Kakashi was quiet. No matter what she said, something had happened in the Sand village. Aside from him learning a host of knew wind jutsus, that is. He remembered the sounds coming from Naruto's apartment last night. He decided not to mention his suspicions just yet. Instead he said, "Naruto's bond with Sasuke. Could that have something to do with what's happened here today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just…they are unnaturally close. I've never seen Naruto lose control like that when he wasn't going Kyuubi. And the last person I'd figure him hurting is Uchiha Sasuke. The world could burn before he'd allow a hair to be hurt on that boy's head…and he does this? I don't understand it."

"Neither do I. But don't they train regularly together?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, don't they get hurt often? Sakura spends half her time healing them."

"Actually," Kakashi said as his eyes widened in comprehension, "They never fight at full strength. They never fight at all, come to think of it. They practice jutsus, together, or against each other. But as far as I know, they've never been in a serious battle against one another."

Tsunade sighed in relief. "That must be it then. I doubt Naruto has ever faced so strong an opponent since he's become Chuunin. This must be how he reacts." She'd been worried Naruto was going crazy. Her mind was at ease now, and she could feel pride at so strong a ninja belonging to her village. He was a serious asset that the village couldn't afford to lose.

"And desperation. We let it be thought that they might be demoted to Genins again. He probably felt like he had to win, no matter what," Kakashi added.

Tsunade nodded. "Probably neither of them knew what would happen. That makes it easier to stomach." She turned towards the operating room door. "But he needs to learn that being a ninja is synonymous with supreme self-control." Her eyes were flinty.

* * *

Naruto stood near Sasuke's head as everyone exclaimed over his recovery. They told Sasuke how worried they were, how long they'd been waiting for him to be out of surgery. They made him feel something he'd never felt from them before. They made him feel liked. As if he were one of them.

Sasuke could hardly move, every part of him hurt terribly, but he managed to nod his thanks. This encouraged everyone, made them feel Sasuke was really changing. They filed out of the room soon afterward, when Tsunade came in and told them Sasuke needed rest. They promised to come see him tomorrow. The medic nins and Shizune were relieved to see them go. They had been very noisy.

Naruto was silent the entire time he was in the room. His eyes had zeroed in on Sasuke's face when he'd entered and hadn't left it since. He knew Sasuke was in pain. Sasuke had met his eyes and tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. Then everyone had begun talking to him and he hadn't looked at Naruto again. Naruto knew that Sasuke, like him, was waiting until everyone left so that they could be private.

But that wasn't to be. Tsunade ordered him out of the room, too. Naruto thought it best to comply for the time being. He was still too weak with joy at Sasuke's survival to disobey the Fifth. He gave Sasuke a soft pat on the shoulder that promised he would be back soon.

Out in the hall, which was empty Naruto noticed, Tsunade turned to him. She waited until his eyes were on her.

"Sasuke is very ill."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I know. I messed up. I promise, I swear to God, I'll never-"

"Oh, I know you'll never do anything like this again. Because if you do I will send you to Jiraiya, wherever he may be, and declare you in exile. You would never return to Konoha again. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto nodded that she had made herself very clear. At the same time, though, he acknowledged how ludicrous her threat was. If he, by some unthinkable way, killed Sasuke, he'd be dead shortly thereafter from heartache. If he killed anybody else, he'd probably have a good reason for why he did it. And if he was exiled from the village, for any reason, Sasuke would follow. She couldn't keep them apart.

Some of this must have shown on his face. He saw her fist coming towards him and didn't even have time to duck. He went down hard.

* * *

Several hours later, he woke to the sound of distant voices. He had a ringing headache. He was nauseous. The crazy bitch had probably concussed him. He looked around, moving his head as little as possible. He was still outside Sasuke's operating room door, which was standing open.

He stood up groggily and shuffled towards the room. It was empty. He turned and looked back up the hallway. Not a soul in sight. Naruto's head cleared at once.

He ran through halls and down stairwells until he got to the lobby. At the receptionist's desk he skidded to a halt. The two women seated there looked at him with hostile eyes. "You're not supposed to-"

"What room is Uchiha Sasuke in," he interrupted them.

"We have strict orders from the Fifth herself not -"

"WHERE?"

"Naruto." Tsunade came out of a side room. He turned towards her. Before she could lay into him again, he cut her off.

"All I want is to be near him. I won't do anything, I swear to you. Please." He was standing a mere few inches from her face.

"Five minutes. And Naruto…I meant what I said earlier."

He nodded impatiently.

"Room seven, third floor."

He took off running. When he neared the room, he slowed down and opened the door carefully.

Sasuke lay pale and still under a light blanket. What Naruto could see of his body was covered in bandages. There were wires attached to his chest and forehead. An I.V was connected to his left hand. His eyes were open. He turned his head slowly to look at Naruto.

"My blonde demon." His voice was raspy and so horribly weak. Naruto remained by the door, afraid to enter. Sasuke continued speaking. "I was wondering when you'd come. Did Tsunade do something to you?"

"She…punched me, I think. I was out for hours." Naruto's voice was barely audible. He crept closer to Sasuke's bedside. Never had he seen his friend in such a state. _Did I really do this to him?_ An avalanche of guilt was burying him alive. He was suffocating with it. "Sasuke," He sobbed.

And suddenly he was crying, letting out all the grief he'd felt, the paralyzing fear. He let the guilt swallow him whole, unable to hold any of it back. "I'm so s-s-s-sorry! I don't kn-know what h-h-happened…it w-was an a-a-accident, you ha-have to b-believe me!" Naruto was completely hysterical. He was reduced to the actions of a child in the aftermath of his terror that he'd killed Sasuke.

When Sasuke spoke, Naruto made a superhuman effort to silence himself so he could hear the softly spoken words.

"No, it wasn't an accident. But it wasn't your fault, either. I shouldn't have released my curse seal like that. You felt threatened. I saw it." Sasuke coughed, wincing as his body jerked. Naruto held his breath. At last the coughing fit passed. The bandaged boy resumed speaking, albeit in a weaker voice than he'd used earlier. "I saw how you went…away. The thinking part of you. Your conscious mind. You reacted. You saw what I was doing and your body reacted. Now I know how you're always able to beat my Sharingan. You don't plan your moves ahead of time. Counter moves just come out of you based on what's being done to you. Your subconscious thinks of a way to counter a move and executes it. Did Baki teach you how to make a wind shield?"

Naruto had been listening intently, tears still leaking out of him. He thought carefully now. It was difficult to remember the incident in question properly…but he did vaguely recall that shield. He'd simply thought a shield of wind chakra would block Sasuke's chakra blade and the thing had appeared. "No," he said slowly. "He taught me the Sword of Wind and some other things, but not the shield.

"That's what I thought-" Sasuke coughed again. This time it lasted longer. He began wheezing in agony, blood appearing on his lips.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. He laid his hand on his friend's chest, trying in vain to suppress the spasms with the force of his will. "Please, man!"

The episode passed slowly. Sasuke looked even paler than before, if that was possible. His eyes were sunken into his head, the once-vibrant hair lusterless.

"I'm getting Tsunade." Naruto turned to leave the room.

"No." It was barely a whisper. "Stay with me."

"Sasuke, you need-"

"Please. She can't do anything else for me, anyway."

This statement scared Naruto badly, but he went back to Sasuke's side. He stood irresolutely for a few seconds, before coming to a decision. Naruto slowly lifted the blanket covering Sasuke and climbed into the hospital bed with him. Sasuke turned his head weakly and met Naruto's somber gaze.

"I don't think I'm going to make it, buddy."

"Don't say that! Tsunade wouldn't have left you if that was true."

"I feel it."

"You're _not dying!_ You're just weak, is all. You're going to be fine. I won't let you die. I won't."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's strong arms gather him. He was too weak to cry out in pain. He liked the feel of Naruto's vital heat against his cold body. It made him feel safe. He lost consciousness while listening to Naruto whisper fiercely into his hair, "I won't let you die. I won't let you die."

Naruto held his best friend, his heart, tightly. He whispered the refrain over and over again, powerless to do anything else. Sasuke wouldn't die. No way in hell. Not Sasuke. He'd be well again.

They remained in that position for quite some time. Tsunade did not come at the end of five minutes to tell him to leave. Naruto tried to remain alert, listening for the slightest change in Sasuke's breathing or in the machines that beeped steadily. But he'd been through too much today to pull it off. He fell asleep, his body unable to handle anymore stress.

* * *

Naruto was roughly woken some time later by strong hands yanking him away from Sasuke. He instinctively fought, swinging both fists and kicking wildly. He belatedly saw that the people dragging at him were medics. The Fifth appeared then and Naruto realized the machines hooked up to Sasuke were beeping erratically. With a gasp, he leapt off the bed, allowing the medics to reach Sasuke. Tsunade and Shizune joined them at the bed, everyone speaking rapidly, using terminology that he was unfamiliar with.

He tried to keep Sasuke in sight as he backed away from the bed, giving the medics room, but the sick boy was obscured by the people trying to save him. Naruto saw the frantic glances, the worried frowns, heard the curses that were bitten off as they were uttered. "No," he whispered. He continued backing away until he hit a corner of the hospital room.

Tsunade exchanged a bleak glance with Shizune. They, along with the four medics, were maintaining the Mystical Palm over Sasuke's vital organs, but they could not check the rapid decline in the young shinobi's cells.

Sasuke was dying and they could not save him.

Tsunade did not accept defeat easily. Though the medics and Shizune had now backed away from Sasuke's grey form, admitting to themselves the obvious, the Fifth Hokage pressed on, refusing to give up.

Naruto watched all this with a growing sense of panic and masticating fear, his hands over his mouth to hold back his screams. When he saw that Tsunade, too, at last recognized the situation as hopeless, he felt something in him break.

Tsunade looked down at the still boy. She was certain now, that Uchiha Sasuke's life couldn't be saved. She let her chakra dissipate, tears clouding her vision. When she heard the medics murmuring and Shizune stifle a yelp, she lifted her bowed head. She turned in the direction they were looking in. Then she, too, gasped, her eyes widening.

Naruto stood at the foot of the hospital bed. Swirls of orange chakra moved around him, rose off of him in waves. Tsunade, along with everyone else in the room, automatically braced herself in a battle stance before seeing that Naruto was strangely calm. She took a closer look at him.

Oh, my God, she thought.

Naruto's skin was red, indicating he'd released the third gate. It wasn't just Kyuubi chakra coming off of him, but his own, in tremendous amounts that were now filling the hospital room. The truly amazing thing, though, was the serenity he displayed. She had never seen him like this, eyes red, fangs and nails long, yet so unruffled. The amount of chakra he was putting out alone should have had him struggling.

When he spoke, she hardly recognized his voice. It was devoid of all hope, straining against all despair. "Is he dead?"

She cringed, yet Tsunade could see no way to avoid the truth. "Very soon, now. Only moments."

"Then there's still time."

Tsunade did not argue, though she knew that what he meant was impossible: Sasuke could not be revived. Instead, she backed away and let Naruto have what she assumed would be a final embrace. Naruto startled everyone badly when he spoke in a brisk, loud tone.

"**SASUKE**!" His voice boomed in the quiet room.

Tsunade knew what these two meant to each other, or thought she did. One never failed the other in any way. So she was only mildly surprised when Sasuke managed to slit his eyes open a final time for Naruto.

"That's it! You're not going anywhere. I'm going to save you. Hang on, Sasuke."

But the loud blonde doubted his words, even as he said them. Naruto, unbeknownst to the other occupants of the room, was having an extremely difficult time holding back Kyuubi. He did, though, because the alternative simply wasn't acceptable. He took a deep breath. _Please let this work._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice as if he were under water. He _felt_ like he was underwater, floating, weightless. When he opened his eyes, eyes that felt like they had mountains dragging at the lids, memory seemed to come back to him. He knew he was dying. Every cell in his body protested this fact, but he could not deny it. He felt intense sadness at leaving Naruto, leaving a world with him in it.

_Naruto never fails. _This thought came to Sasuke as his eyes drifted closed again, too heavy to keep open. He heard Naruto speaking, but could not respond to the words. He held on to the thought with the last of his consciousness, fighting the encroaching darkness with all of his willpower. Naruto never failed and he, Sasuke, could admit in his final moments that he knew how much he meant to his blonde demon. If there existed a way to save him, Naruto would find it. A thread of hope, thinner than a hair, joined the thought. He held on to both, as the darkness, that eternal darkness, threatened to engulf him.

* * *

Naruto climbed in bed with Sasuke once more. He could tell Sasuke was fading fast. He had to act quickly, but oh, so carefully. He couldn't mess this up. He only had one shot. He positioned himself by Sasuke's side, turning the dark head partially towards him. Exerting slight pressure, he opened Sasuke's mouth. Naruto lowered his own to within half an inch from it. Then he molded his chakra, mixing it with the Kyuubi's as he did so, adjusting the blend until he felt he had it right. Then he exhaled this mixture directly into Sasuke's mouth and down into his lungs. He inhaled fresh air through his nose and exhaled the chakra mix into Sasuke. He did this again and again. He did not stop.

How long it went on, he did not know. He kept up the flow, inhaling and exhaling in a smooth rhythm. Amazingly, through the chakra connecting them, Naruto was acutely aware of Sasuke's body. He 'saw' how the Kyuubi's chakra was repairing the damage to the other boy's cells while his own chakra kept the Kyuubi's from damaging Sasuke. His chakra, after entering Sasuke's lungs, spread outward, healing all it came into contact with. With each new breath Naruto gave him, the chakra was able to spread out in a wider and wider perimeter.

* * *

_The Kyuubi howled in Naruto's mind. It longed to be free, to take over. The amount of chakra the boy was leeching from him should have brought on six tails or more, but the Kyuubi kept running into the impenetrable wall of his host's chakra. _

_Never had his host been able to control so much of the Kyuubi's demon chakra, to _use_ him to this extent. Where was the boy getting all this power from? Again and again, he tried to break free of this new-found and thoroughly _hated_ control, but to no effect. Kyuubi snarled wretchedly._

_

* * *

  
_

The process seemed to take hours. Whenever Naruto felt himself tiring, he pulled on more of the Nine-Tail's chakra, replenishing his energy. He felt Sasuke growing stronger, at first gradually, then more rapidly as his cells, muscle tissue and organs were restored to full health.

Sasuke became strong enough to take hold of Naruto's hands that held Sasuke's face, to turn toward the stronger boy and actively take part in the process. Now he was the one leaning over Naruto, their mouths nearly touching as he sucked in the tiring ninja's every exhalation. And still Naruto kept at it, giving Sasuke everything he had in him.

It was Tsunade who stopped Sasuke before he could take anymore. She walked to the bed and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. When she touched him, he seemed to come to his senses, opening his eyes and raising his head from Naruto's drowsy face.

Tsunade was in shock. Her mind was frozen, unable to function beyond recognizing that Sasuke was no longer in danger of dying and that Naruto could expend no more chakra. She had never seen such a display of devotion and earth-shattering love. It moved her, changed her. The sight of the two young men interlaced about each other, one breathing life into the other, was something she'd never forget. And that was aside from the miracle of the act itself! She dropped her hand from Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to gaze at Naruto's face.

Naruto stared back at Sasuke placidly. He saw the color in Sasuke's face, noted the eyes bright with life and health and felt he could rest at last. Just as well, since he was close to passing out. "Did I do it," he asked hoarsely. "I did, didn't I?"

Sasuke's eyes overflowed with tears, his body filled to bursting with the fierce love he felt for this person half beneath him. "You did it, buddy. You saved my life."

"Told you I would," Naruto said as he fell into a deep sleep. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's gleaming teeth as he smiled.

Sasuke eased himself gently off of Naruto as he sat up. The other occupants of the room stared at him, dumbfounded. He ignored them and took mental stock of his body.

He'd never felt stronger, he decided. Every limb, every movement felt fine and natural. Naruto had really done it, he mused. _I'll never stop owing you for this one, my blonde demon._ He regarded his sleeping savior with naked love and adoration on his face. Tsunade, seeing it, felt clearly that she was intruding on something very private. She would go. But first…

Sasuke heard her approach the bed and turned to face her. He looked at her stern face. Tsunade said nothing, only placed her glowing palm first on Sasuke's head, then Naruto's. She grunted in surprise. "Astonishing," she muttered.

"What happened," he asked as he turned back to Naruto.

"Hmph." She took her time answering. What she had witnessed in this room was probably- no, definitely-impossible. Yet it had happened. Before her very eyes and those of other witnesses. Naruto had _made _it happen. How, she didn't know, but she intended to find out. She looked back and forth between the two boys with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" She repeated now. "What happened is that Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure snatched you back from the arms of Death, _that_ is what happened! He climbed into that bed emitting chakra enough for a hundred shinobi and…

"And?" Sasuke pressed.

"He held you," the Fifth said wonderingly. "He held you and his chakra healed you. He breathed his own life into you. How? How did he do that? Why didn't the Kyuubi chakra kill you instantly?" Tsunade was leaning close to Sasuke, her eyes boring into his.

"He wouldn't let it," he said simply.

The Hokage waited for more, but the newly revived boy was silent, flexing his arms and legs. Then he turned his back on her so that he was facing Naruto in the bed. He carefully covered Naruto with the blanket. Just as carefully, he maneuvered so that he was sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his clasped hands. He proceeded to wait.

Tsunaded stared at him, then at the sleeping boy, then at her team of medics and Shizune. Apparently Sasuke was going to remain in that position until Naruto woke up again. Through their glances, it was unanimously decided that in the interest of avoiding extreme unpleasantness from Sasuke, they would not attempt to separate the two boys. Especially not after what they'd just seen.

Before leaving the room, Tsunade checked both Sasuke and Naruto a final time. Nothing was wrong with Naruto except chakra exhaustion. Sasuke was in perfect health. She left them alone.

Naruto slept for three days. Sasuke remained with him the entire time, the other Chuunins bringing him food and sitting with him through his vigil. They took turns keeping him company, listening to how Naruto had saved him with incredulity.

Sasuke spoke to them absently, mainly so they would shut up and leave him alone. His eyes never left Naruto, tracking every breath and flutter of eyelids. Thoughts ran through his mind during those three days, things he simply didn't have the words to express.

_You will never know how much I love you, Naruto. Never. I can never say it because I can't describe it. Those three words are meaningless against what I feel, inadequate to tell how much you mean to me. It's too much, too big, too painful. But I love you. God save me, I love you so much!_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Aaaargh, no! They ALMOST did it. LOL, I promise the moment is coming soon when they will indeed get it done. Chapter after next, I should think.

Thank you for reading and, as always, thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Beyonce, her songs, record label or lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 22

Naruto was in hell. He remembered the term one of his sex helpers had called his current state: Blue balls. That was it. Naruto had a massive case of blue balls. It'd started three weeks ago, after he'd saved Sasuke.

No, that wasn't right. It had started two months ago when he'd kissed Sasuke in the forest. _That _was when it had started for real. It had only gotten unbearable three weeks ago. He stuck by what he'd told Sasuke, though. The black-haired jerk would have to come to him.

Naruto stood under a tree at the training grounds (blessedly deserted) sweating, holding his cock in a tight fist as he savagely jerked off for the fourth time that morning. He alternated between training and jerking off. Those were his days, now, when he wasn't on a mission. Kakashi had them training a few times a week, too, all together and those days were the worst. The sight of Sasuke's bare chest and back, glistening with sweat, had him dizzy with lust each and every time.

Naruto came, shuddering, biting his lips to keep from crying out. His free hand gouged out a chunk of the tree as he leaned his forehead on the rough surface. And still he was hard.

* * *

**_Three weeks ago, at the hospital…_**

_Tired. So. Bloody. Tired! Black, comforting warmth, all around him. Sleep, blessed and welcome held him in its cushioned embrace. Nothing disturbed the soft black. Not feelings or sights or sounds. He was at peace._

_Nothingness. Then…_

Remember those walls I built..

Well baby their crumbling down…

They didn't even put up a fight…

They didn't even make a sound…

_He heard these words, in his deep impenetrable sleep. They were sung in a voice that defied description. He knew the song, had heard it many times…but not in that voice. That voice gave it meaning and power it hadn't held before…_

_Such a voice! It was deep. Yet, it hit the higher notes, the head notes, in such a way that he wasn't sure if the singer was male or female. And the song was sung to him. Of that he was sure._

_He'd heard it again when he'd surfaced, finally from his sleep, three days later. Right before he'd woken up. His eyes opened to see Sasuke sitting there, looking tired but alert. _

_"Rise and shine, Blondie."_

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Three days."_

_"Man." Naruto yawned. Then he sat up quickly, looking Sasuke over. "And you're ok? You are, right?"_

_"Hokage said I'm fit as a fiddle. She can't figure how you did it. How did you, by the way?"_

_Naruto shuddered, thinking about all that had happened a few days ago. The things he'd felt, what he'd done…it was still too fresh. Unquestionably, he did not want to discuss it. "I don't know."_

_"You wanna leave?"_

_A pang of hunger assaulted Naruto, making him sag, wincing. "Actually, I'm starving. I need food. Like, right now."_

_"Got you covered," Sasuke said reaching to pull something up from the side of the bed. "Hinata brought you some ramen. Said she made it herself."_

_Naruto snatched the bag Sasuke held and fell on the contents like a wild animal. Which he was sometimes, Sasuke acknowledged. Sasuke watched him wolfing down the two meager bowls of cold ramen. When Naruto was done, Sasuke met his eyes and smiled tentatively. Naruto looked at him briefly then turned his eyes away. Sasuke's smile faltered. He waited._

_"…I hurt you. Again. Worse than last time. You almost died because of me." Naruto's hand clenched on the chopsticks he held, snapping them in half._

_"Yeah, you did hurt me. And I did nearly die. But you saved me. It's behind us now so let's just move on."_

_"Move on? How can I move on?! Do you know how close you came to being dead?!"_

_"Yes. Believe it or not, Naruto, I know exactly how close I came. I was there, remember?"_

_"It's never going to happen again."_

_"I know-"_

_"I mean _never_, Sasuke." Naruto's face was angry, bitter._

_"I hope this isn't going to turn into some shit where you avoid me out of some misbegotten idea that you're protecting me from yourself."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Please, get over yourself. Yeah, I got hurt," Sasuke grimaced as he got off the bed. "Badly, even. Yeah, ok, and maybe I would have died, but I didn't. Stop blaming yourself. I'm not in the mood for your self-pity. You messed up, fixed the mistake, and here we are. Done. That's good enough for me." He was at the small sink splashing water on his face. "It should be good enough for you, too."_

_"Sasuke, I-"_

_"What? You're sorry? Again?"_

_Naruto stared at Sasuke's combative face. The black-haired bastard didn't understand. And he couldn't explain. He couldn't find the words to tell what he'd gone through. What it had done to him, to know he'd hurt Sasuke like that, to see him dying. Because of him. _

_Naruto decided to change the subject. He didn't want to fight. "Was that you singing?"_

_Sasuke was caught off guard. "Me? Singing. Funny. I may like dancing, but when have you ever heard me sing?"_

_"I heard singing while I was out of it. More than once. Just now, in fact, right before I woke up."_

_"Well, Kiba was just here. So was Sakura."_

_"Were they singing?"_

_Sasuke gave him a look as if he were crazy. "No. Why would they be singing in a public place?"_

_"Why mention they were here, then?"_

_"Maybe you were dreaming."_

_"Maybe…" Suddenly Naruto wanted out of that place. "Maybe someone should ask if I can be discharged. I hate it here."_

_Sasuke had left the room then and come back with Tsunade. She'd examined him and pronounced him to be in perfect health. He'd left the hospital in Sasuke's company and headed home. _

_Naruto was silent on the walk to his apartment. Sasuke glanced at him every so often, but the usually talkative boy didn't look up from the ground. He had his hands in his pockets. Sasuke decided to leave him to his thoughts. They arrived at Naruto's building and went into Naruto's small apartment. Once there, with the door closed, Sasuke took him into his arms._

_The kiss had been hesitant, mainly because Naruto wasn't responding. He just stood there as Sasuke's warm lips explored his own. Sasuke eventually leaned back, looking at Naruto's face, noting the blue eyes that were staring at him as if he were a stranger. Naruto saw Sasuke shiver_. Good, _Naruto thought savagely. He didn't even know why he was thinking such horrible things. He only knew he felt like the worst piece of shit imaginable and wanted to hurt someone, even Sasuke, to make himself feel better._

_Sasuke was bewildered, but not a weak-natured person to go crying when someone was less than kind to him. "What's wrong," he asked._

_"Nothing. You finished?"_

_"What is your problem?" Sasuke demanded. He still had his arms around Naruto. He noticed now that Naruto's own arms were at his sides. Sasuke was getting nervous. He never touched the blonde without the other guy going crazy and devouring him in return. He suddenly missed that, needed it._

_"Me? I don't have a problem. Other than 'self-pity', that is."_

_Sasuke stepped back from him at last. "That's what this is? You're mad at what I said?"_

_Naruto shrugged, his face ugly with whatever emotion he was feeling, as he turned towards his bathroom. _

_Sasuke wasn't about to take this shit. He was hurt more than he wanted to admit by Naruto's sudden cold attitude. Especially after what they'd shared, his near-death experience and miraculous resuscitation. It had been unbelievably intimate feeling Naruto's power inside him. He'd watched him sleeping and felt his heart would break from having to contain so much love for him. So, yeah, he wasn't going to put up with this snit he was in. He wanted Naruto, needed him, needed to feel his skin and mouth and hands on him._

_He grabbed for Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto angrily shoved him away. Sasuke punched him, hard. _

_Naruto's head snapped aside, but the rest of him was still. He turned his head back slowly to look at Sasuke…and continued to walk to the bathroom. _

_"Tch!" Sasuke ran at him and tackled Naruto's unresisting body to the ground. His face was furious as he leaned into Naruto's resigned one. "So that's it! You're scared you'll hurt me again? I'm not made of glass! You stupid, arrogant, son of a-"_

_"How can you stand to touch me?"_

_The words were enough to stop Sasuke's tirade in its tracks. But it was the voice, the tears that appeared in Naruto's miserable blue eyes that really made him stop and think. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to touch you?"_

_"All I do is hurt you, and hurt you, and hurt you. I almost killed you_. You were dying_._" _The tears were there but Naruto wouldn't let them fall. He turned his head aside, unable to bear the sight of Sasuke's bewildered face. Sasuke should be hating him. He certainly hated himself._

_Sasuke got off of Naruto, allowing the other boy to get up. He understood._ He needs me, _he thought_. He needs me to show him he's not a monster_._ _And though he recognized the problem, he couldn't see how to do this. He had never really needed to convince Naruto of anything, ever. Naruto was always so sure of everything, of himself. He was so sure of who he was that he could be in a relationship with Sasuke, though he wasn't gay. Sasuke thought hard, but he could not remember the energetic guy ever having hurt someone close to him before. The fact that he had must be eating him up. And let's face it, Sasuke thought, things went pretty far. He's right, I was walking into death's doorway when he pulled me back. It must have shaken him. Made him remember that he isn't like everyone else. Now he thinks he really is a monster…just like people in the_ _village_ _used to call him. How to convince him otherwise? Gaara was the one who could get in people's heads, not him._

_He stood watching Naruto walk out of the bathroom_. All I can do is show him how much I love him_,_ _he concluded as he walked up to the sad boy and hugged him. Naruto did not fight him. He didn't return the hug either. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's wide shoulder and squeezed him tighter. He nuzzled his neck, rubbed his face in the silky hair. Still Naruto didn't move. Sasuke stooped and slung Naruto over his shoulder. He deposited him on the bed. Naruto was looking at him now, as if wondering what Sasuke was going to do next. _

_Sasuke reasoned that Naruto needed a nice sharp shock out of this funk he was in. For that, he had a plan._

_Since that night at Gaara's when Naruto had attacked him after cumming, they'd refrained from repeating the process. Naruto had made Sasuke come times beyond counting, now, but Sasuke did not venture to try and make Naruto cum. They were both a little nervous about what would happen. Sasuke had seen Naruto masturbate and cum on his own many times. Naruto went a little Kyuubi, but the blonde told him it just wasn't the same as when Sasuke made him cum._

_Sasuke sat on the bed near Naruto now, thinking. Naruto had considerable control over his lust and desire now. He knew what the possible side effects would be and was prepared. And no matter what happened, it wouldn't be as bad at what took place at the tournament. He could do this._

_He stretched out next to Naruto, not breaking eye contact. Unceremoniously, he slid his hand down the front of Naruto's pants to fondle the soft, fat cock there. _

_Naruto sucked in a breath._

_A small smile tugged at the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's eyes had slid half shut. He saw the blonde clenching his jaw, fighting the sensations, refusing to give in…but the flesh in Sasuke's hand was hardening, lengthening, pulsating. Sasuke freed it from the constricting material. He saw Naruto swallowing, his pulse beating quickly in his throat. Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's not wanting to miss his expression when it happened._

_Naruto arms were down by his sides, fistfuls of the bedclothes in his hands. His legs kept trying to twist and he kept having to hold them still. Sasuke's hot eyes on his face were somehow stripping him of control further. He tried to turn his head away, but Sasuke's other hand, turned his head roughly back to him. _

_"_Look at me. _Look_ _at me when I make you cum, Naruto. Don't hide from me."_

_Naruto's breathing was coming harshly, each exhalation a growl, as Sasuke's ruthless hand gathered Naruto's copious pre-cum and lubricated his cock with it. He felt his teeth sharpen, his claws ripping the sheets. He knew his eyes were red. He could feel his whiskers growing, and still he fought to hold still to_._..to…to_…Ohmyjesus,NOW!

_Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes close as he threw his head back, baring his teeth in the howl that escaped him. Naruto's entire body arched off the bed, held there rigidly as he came all over them both. Sasuke pumped his hand relentlessly, wincing slightly when Naruto's claws grabbed his wrist, urging him not to stop. _

_Naruto's body came down slowly, his breathing labored. He turned his head to look at Sasuke._

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as the red eyes looked at him speculatively. Then Naruto was on him, pushing him to his back, kissing him. His tongue was in the blonde's mouth, getting raked by the fangs. He felt Naruto's claws digging into his hips and Naruto forced his legs apart so he could rest his body between Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the muscular boy eagerly, glad to have Naruto touching him at last. Naruto brought his hands up to Sasuke's head, angling it so he could plunder the raven-haired ninja's mouth more thoroughly. Growling, snuffling sounds were coming from Naruto. Sasuke's erection had never felt so hard._

_Naruto could feel Sasuke's arms around him. Kyuubi was a presence in his mind, fueling his lust, trying to take over his mind, but Gaara's training had taught him well. He was still himself, but oh so hungry for Sasuke. He could not take anymore of these teasing foreplay episodes. He had to have Sasuke, all of him, now or never. He needed it, needed it so badly it was making him shake. Sasuke…if Sasuke could stand to touch him like this, even after what he'd done, then things could still be ok between them. But it had to happen now, he couldn't wait anymore._

_He judged that Sasuke wanted it, too, by the way he had his arms and legs wrapped around him. He could feel Sasuke's considerable arousal between his legs. Naruto rotated his hips, massaging Sasuke's cock with his own, one still covered with pants the other hard again already, and dripping. After a moment Sasuke copied him, moving his hips in counterpoint. The whole time Naruto was kissing him, his hands now clasping Sasuke's, their fingers locked together above Sasuke's head. _

_Naruto felt Sasuke begin trembling and knew he was close. He freed one hand to reach between them, down Sasuke's pants, so he could pump his cock, helping him over the edge. Sasuke's bucking movements under him nearly drove Naruto crazy with desire. Naruto watched Sasuke's mouth open, his breath coming in harsh pants as his head twisted from side to side. When it was over, Sasuke regarded him with glazed eyes. Naruto deliberately brought his wet hand to Sasuke's face, showing him the cum on it…then he put his dripping fingers in his mouth. Naruto sucked Sasuke's cum while watching the other boy's face redden. Then he kissed Sasuke again, letting the tanned boy taste himself. Sasuke seemed unsure at first, but he was soon sucking Naruto's mouth dry. _

_Sasuke hardly noticed Naruto's hands moving down to his ass. The taste of cum was something he'd experienced with Orochimaru, but this was nothing like that. Somehow this was different. His hands cupped Naruto's face as he kissed him hungrily. The sound of cloth ripping had him releasing Naruto's mouth. "What-"_

_Then he felt Naruto's sharp nails on his skin, his hands parting his ass. A thick, wet finger entered him and Sasuke stiffened. Naruto was suddenly kissing him again. Slowly, Sasuke lost himself to Naruto's tongue as it moved in and out of his mouth, the same way his finger was doing in his ass. He began to relax to the rhythm of this new experience between them. _

_Then he felt the unmistakable blunt hardness of Naruto's cock seeking entry._

_Sasuke froze, tearing his mouth away from Naruto's. He tried to speak as Naruto tried to enter his tight hole, but Naruto was trying to kiss him again. Sasuke clenched his ass muscles against Naruto's insistent cock. He brought his hands up to push as hard as he could on Naruto's shoulders, breaking the kiss at last, allowing him to take a breath._

_"Naruto, stop! Please!"_

_Naruto stopped moving. He stared down at Sasuke, at his flushed face, panting mouth and wide eyes. _

_"What?" He couldn't hold this position much longer. He could feel the very tip of his cock in Sasuke's hole and if he didn't shove it all the way in soon, Kyuubi might take him over completely._

_"I-I'm not -" Sasuke's face looked panicked. He licked his lips nervously._

_Naruto knew what was coming. The same thing that always came. Fuck! He contemplated giving one hard thrust anyway, to get it done, but he wasn't Orochimaru. He would not rape Sasuke. Still, he wasn't giving up, not this time._

_"You're ready. You want it. I can tell." His arms were starting to tremble from the effort of holding back._

_"Please. Not yet. Soon, ok? Just…just please not yet." Sasuke's eyes were pleading._

_"I won't h-hurt you again. I swear it." Naruto's face begged Sasuke to believe him._

_"I know you won't."_

_"Then what are you afraid of? Don't you…don't you want me?" Naruto finished the sentence softly, hating to expose himself like that._

_"Yes! You know I-"_

_"Then I repeat, what are you afraid of?" Naruto felt Sasuke's entrance rhythmically contracting on the tip of his cock and wanted to scream._

_"I'm not-" _

_Naruto abruptly couldn't take it anymore. He rolled swiftly off of Sasuke, off of the bed and was standing, looking down at Sasuke from across the room before the other boy could even lift his head._

_"Yes you are. I used to think you were stopping me because it reminded you of Orochimaru. But Gaara said you're past that. Then I thought maybe you're afraid I'll go crazy like the first time you made me cum. But you're not scared of me hurting you; you still want me even after what I did the other day. Still, you never let me get past a certain point with you physically. So it's something else. You're afraid of something else and I want to know what the bloody fuck it is because I can't take your cock teasing anymore."_

_"My-" Sasuke was getting to his feet, too, the tattered shreds of his pants flapping against his ass._

_"How much more of this torture do you think I can take? It's not even about the sex…well, ok, I do want to have sex. More importantly, though, I want you. All of you. And you keep letting me get close, then a little closer, then a little closer still, and then you say you can't go on. What's up with that shit?"_

_"I thought you understood, that you were willing to wait." Sasuke felt like ice was slowly replacing the blood in his veins. Had Naruto felt like this the entire time?_

_"I do. And I am. But if you're not ready…and I mean you're absolutely positive that you really just can't go all the way right now, then why do you keep doing this to me? 'Cuz I _am_ ready, Sasuke. I always have been. I don't mind waiting, but you can't expect me to just not want it whenever we touch. I don't have that much control."_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto and realized he was right. He sat down slowly on the bed. Naruto watched him, his eyes blue again._

_"So, what," Sasuke had to clear his throat. "What are you saying, exactly?" He would die, he decided, simply throw himself from a roof and die, if Naruto said he couldn't be with him._

_"I'm saying," Naruto said slowly, weighing each word, "that, I'll wait for you to be ready. I want you and only you, that's not going to change. But I can't take anymore of this torture. Come to me when you're ready."_

_"Meaning…?" Sasuke still wasn't clear, for some reason._

_"Meaning the next time you decide to touch me like this, I'll take it to mean you're ready to go all the way. I won't hold back or let you stop me. Don't bother approaching me otherwise, because I can't take it. I really can't. I love you, but I'm holding on by a thread here."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. To go without Naruto's kisses…_

_Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke? This doesn't change my feelings for you. I hope it doesn't change yours for me…" his voice was questioning. Sasuke felt like everything in him had been yanked out and thrown to the four winds…but it didn't change how he felt about Naruto, either, and he told him so. Naruto looked relieved._

_"You're right. I shouldn't dangle it in front of your nose and not expect you to want it. It's not fair." Sasuke stood up again as Naruto adjusted his pants to cover his member. "So, uh…does this mean I can't touch you at all?"_

_Naruto seemed to consider the question. "Beyond what touching we did before the forest…yes. You don't know how I burn for you. Anything more than casual contact and I don't know if I'll be able to deal." He eyed Sasuke hopefully. "No pressure but…when do you think you'll be ready?"_

_Sasuke laughed softly at the hungry look on Naruto's face and it broke the tension that had been building between them. Naruto laughed sheepishly, too. Then he walked over to the bed and sat down. He patted the area next to him and Sasuke sat as well. Naruto seemed to be searching for the right words. When he spoke, it was to the floor between his feet, a frown on his face._

_"I think the frustration I've been feeling sort of contributed to…what happened the other day. Gaara said testosterone is believed to be linked to aggression. That's why I get the way I do when I'm aroused and junk. Anyways, he told me before we left that it's good that I agreed to wait until you're ready because you needed time. Then he said that I should try and find some means of release while we were waiting because the build up of sexual frustration will lead to a build up of testosterone in my blood or some junk…and make me more aggressive. I told him I could handle it, but…that day at the training grounds…I don't know. I just felt this awesome relief at being able to release the pent up energy at last. It was wonderful…and terrible at the same time. While I was…oh, god Sasuke, while I was going at you, killing you," a sob escaped Naruto that he choked back violently in order to continue, "it felt so good to do…it felt like when you made me cum at Gaara's. Just such an overwhelming _release_."_

_Sasuke took Naruto's hand and the other boy held it firmly, gratefully. Naruto continued speaking. _

_"It was like before. I was aware and not aware. I was having fun, though, that much I remember. And then…when I saw you…when I saw what I'd done. Oh god, Sasuke you were dying and I had enjoyed hurting you." Naruto looked at Sasuke at last, baring the whole ugly truth behind his self-hate, waiting for Sasuke to condemn him. Sasuke didn't. He didn't brush off Naruto's words, either, because this was serious. He held Naruto's gaze, telling him with his eyes that no matter what he wasn't abandoning him. Naruto seemed to understand and smiled slightly, tremulously. He dropped his blue eyes to their clasped hands as he finished speaking. "I want you, want to touch you, kiss you…but I can hardly control myself when we do anymore, Sasuke. It's either all or nothing. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I understand."_

_"I don't want you to feel like I don't want you or that you have to force yourself to do something you're not ready to do…but why are you so scared?"_

_"I'm not-" he stopped at Naruto's steady look and changed what he was going to say. "I don't know. I just feel like…I guess I just feel like I can never put myself in that position again. Not yet, anyway."_

_"You know I'll bottom for you if that's-"_

_"I know…and I want to…want you to, I mean…it's just…" Sasuke ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Naruto." _

_"Ok. It's ok. Really. We just need to take some time. We'll figure it out." He smiled, releasing Sasuke's hand as he stood up._

_Sasuke watched him, listened to him talk about how he was going blind from starvation as he rummaged in his dresser for a pair of pants to throw Sasuke. Sasuke caught the pants absently as Naruto declared that nothing less than 50 bowls of Ichiraku Ramen's house specialty would suffice. Sasuke followed him out of the apartment, into the late afternoon sun, slowly putting the things Naruto had said away in a compartment of his brain to examine later. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Today…**

At a preordained meeting spot outside the village a short, squat Sound nin stood on a branch in a certain tree, waiting to meet his contact. He and his village hadn't forgotten the destruction Konoha had rained down on them. They would get them back for that and for killing their leader. Though Itachi was now with Akatsuki, the fucking weasel was formerly of Konoha. It was rumored he'd killed Orochimaru-sama because of what he'd done to the weasel's brother. Obviously the bastard still cared for the boy, still had ties to this village he waited outside of. Oh yes. They would get Konoha back. With interest.

He spotted the stupid girl coming, along with her scary brother or whatever he was to her and dropped out of the tree.

He studied them as they approached warily, looking in all directions for a trap. _Idiots_, he thought with glee. _You're already in the trap!_ The iPods he's given her had done exactly what they were supposed to do: ensnare the listeners' minds, make them addicted to music.

Hinata, reassured that this wasn't an ambush, focused on the Sound nin. Since she'd met him last time near his village, it was agreed that he'd meet her near hers the next time. Neji stood close by, still scanning the area, yet aware of every word that was said.

"What do you have for me?" Hinata asked briskly. She didn't trust the guy.

"An invitation." He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Hinata's Byakugan was on. The scroll didn't appear to contain any traps on it. Since he was holding it with is bare hand, she deemed it safe enough for her to touch as well. She took it from him, opened it and read it. She gasped. Neji stiffened in response. "What is it," he asked.

"It's an invitation to a club. It…oh, Neji, it says there's going to be a DJ and Karaoke and everything!" She turned shining eyes to his.

The sound nin smiled at her squeal. Then he saw the tall guy looking at him. The bitch may be stupid enough to turn her back on him, but this one wasn't. He never took his eyes off the short Sound nin as he held his hand out for the scroll. He glanced at it briefly.

"Says here we can bring guests," Neji stated.

"Yerse…it's good for up to twenty people including the person it was originally issued to," the Sound nin answered. He did not want to piss this guy off.

"Fine. Anything else?"

The Sound nin seemed nonplussed. The he remembered. "Yerse, um…the invitation is for one month from tomorrow. Will…will you and any others be attending, do ye think?"

"You'll know if we show up. Hinata, let's go"

The tall boy took her arm and they disappeared up a tree. The Sound nin's crooked smile left his face as he heard them traveling swiftly from their meeting point. Mission complete, he turned and headed back to his own village.

They would come all right, he thought savagely. He cackled as he hopped through the branches.

Neji and Hinata separated once they were in the village. Neji went to one of his mysterious meetings. Hinata headed towards the training grounds to practice. She did a little skip, tickled pink at the idea of going to a club. She couldn't wait to tell everyone!

* * *

Naruto, dick in his hand and still rubbing –the thing was almost raw by now- saw Hinata entering the grounds from his position in the trees. He watched her, nearly senseless with frustration as she drew nearer to him, taking out a pair of kunai as she walked. He didn't move.

Suddenly she froze, as if sensing him. Sure enough, she looked around a bit more carefully and spotted him about fifty yards away. A smile spread across her face as she caught sight of him. She started to jog over, then saw what he was doing. Her smile faltered. When she got closer it dropped altogether. She was about twenty feet away, staring at Naruto's huge cock in his hand.

Hinata couldn't see anything but Naruto's penis. She didn't hear anything or feel anything but a numb sort of shock mixed with a clear sense of doing something forbidden. Then her eyes traveled up to Naruto's face.

His eyes were red. More importantly, he was grinning from ear to ear.

He let go of the tree he'd been holding with one hand and sauntered over to her, slowly rubbing his penis as he did.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I have to apologize. I know I said that Sasuke and Naruto would do the deed by next chapter. I miscalculated. I thought I could fit this chapter and next into one chapter, but I couldn't. Not and do my story justice. So the thing you guys are waiting for is actually going to happen in chapter 25, though to keep that promise, I'll have to make chap 24 into another monster like this one.

I often find the characters taking the story in places I hadn't expected or even thought of. Very interesting. That's how I ended up with this long chapter. It was originally supposed to be a few paragraphs at the beginning of the real chapter and I ended up writing through the night, finishing up with 20 pages. And every sentence was necessary.

Enjoy reading, please let me know what you think , and thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 23

Naruto wasn't himself. Gaara's training had never put him through this level of sexual tension. Not for any prolonged period, anyway. There were times when he'd reached this peak for brief periods, but he was always allowed relief of some sort afterwards. Those times had just been to see how much he could withstand before losing control. And withstood them he had.

This, though, was something else entirely. This was _weeks_ of sexual tension and frustration and his control had been slipping for a long time. When Hinata showed up, he'd felt the last of it ghost away as if it had never been there in the first place.

Lust took over his mind.

Looking at Hinata, Naruto quite liked the frightened expression in her eyes. He wanted to dominate her, make her scream and cry and squirm. He moved towards her slowly, hoping she'd run so he could chase her. He wanted her to feel helpless and trapped; it would make her screams that much sweeter.

He reached her and grabbed for her neck.

* * *

Hinata had spent the six weeks Naruto-kun had been gone happily daydreaming about their date and all the things she would say and do to entice him to her. Sometimes she would imagine, thanks to Neji's graphic sex talk, Naruto doing things to her body, making her feel the way she'd felt that night. One night, she'd snuck into Neji's room and found his stash of porn magazines. She'd sat for nearly an hour, fascinated, turning the pages slowly. Her panties had been drenched by the time Neji found her and furiously snatched the magazine from her trembling hands.

And here Naruto was, alone in the forest, doing one of the things she'd seen done in that magazine. She felt her knees shaking, her heart trip hammering in her chest when he began prowling towards her. He looked like he wanted to do…something…to her. Maybe he wanted to kiss her again? She hoped so! _Maybe he missed me_, she thought as excitement made her breath come a little faster. He hadn't asked her out on another date, but then he'd seemed kind of distracted lately and-

She squealed when his claws grasped the back of her neck and yanked her body against his. His other hand caught her fist that had come up instinctively; it still had a kunai in it. He squeezed her wrist painfully, making her drop it. Her other hand released its kunai of its own accord, not wanting him to hurt her again.

"Naruto-kun, what-mfmmmh" She tried to speak but his mouth was on hers, his tongue down her throat.

A commotion of riotous sensations assaulted her senses. Something was wrong, Naruto was hurting her but oh, god how she'd wanted to feel his powerful kiss again! He was rough, pulling her head back by the fist in her hair. He bit her a few times and she tried to turn her head away, but he wouldn't let her. Hinata couldn't believe how much he wanted her. She was scared, but he was making her feel so good that she didn't protest.

He turned her around unexpected, quickly, so that her back pressed against the entire length of his hard front. His hand came up to circle her throat, keeping her immobile against him. She could feel his sharp nails digging into her flesh. His naked penis was hot and hard against her back. She could feel it twitching. The only reason she didn't scream in fright was because his other hand had disappeared down the front of her white Capri pants at the same time. Her knees sagged immediately, her head becoming light at the feel of his hand between her legs.

Naruto was close to cumming again just from feeling her softness trembling in his hand. He tightened his hold around her neck as he felt her legs give out. He helped support her by cupping her hot, quivering pussy, pressing his hand as far between her thighs as he could. He pulled her up against his body, burying his face in her fragrant hair. Dimly, he could feel her hands reaching behind her to grab his hair as he pressed the heel of his palm against her swollen clit. He rocked his palm slowly, savoring her violent shudders. Soon, too soon, she was quaking and screaming loud enough to bring a few leaves down from the trees. He could no longer support her by her neck or she would suffocate. He lowered his hand so that he held her around the ribs, just under her heavy breasts.

"Open you legs." They were the only words he spoke to her and he was a little surprised when she complied. She seemed close to fainting.

Again he rubbed her, and again she was cumming in his hand after only a few strokes. This time she did faint. He let go of her and watched her fall heavily to the forest floor. She didn't stir. He watched her as he took his wet hand and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent of her. He used this well-lubricated hand to rub his ever-aching cock in slow, leisurely strokes until he came, aiming on the unconscious girl in the forest.

She was uninteresting, he decided. Not lively enough to satisfy his blazing hunger. He turned, leapt into a tree and sped away towards the village wall.

* * *

Naruto woke in the cave behind the waterfall with his cock aching fit to burst. That was nothing new. Not these days. He glanced towards the cave entrance, wondering why he'd come here. It was night. He couldn't really remember anything.

He turned his head back to look at the pitch black ceiling of the cave, remembering the last time he was there. He'd been so mad at Sasuke, sick with jealousy, wondering who it was that could possibly lov-

OHMYFUCKINGGODHINATA! Naruto was on his feet and running down the waterfall, before this thought had finished searing his mind. What had he done? Mother of-

He stopped, standing on the surface of the stream, trying to think. He remembered, vaguely, being in the forest and jacking off. He remembered seeing her. He remembered walking towards her. Then everything was hazy, indistinct. He seemed to remember kissing her. He held his hand up to his face. Something…something he'd done teased at the corners of his mind…

When it came to him, his chakra left him in a rush and he sank into the water with a splash. Sasuke, he thought. Sasuke was going to kill him when he found out. _You mean if he finds out_, a voice said in his mind. Naruto dragged himself out of the water to sit on the moonlit bank.

He flopped on his back and gazed up at the three quarter moon. He could not think of a situation more desperate and at the same time more ludicrous than his. It was pathetic, really. All he needed was to get laid. That was it. But here he was with all this drama attached to the act. Why couldn't Sasuke just get over his issues already and let them fuck in peace?

Now that he thought about it, the fucker didn't seem to be in nearly as much discomfort as Naruto was. He also didn't have a demon in him, fanning the flames of his need.

He rolled on his side, crying quietly, tears of complete misery and suffering. He was ready to lop off his own dick with his kunai and hurl the ever-fucking thing as far as he could. He almost hated Sasuke. Almost.

During the next week, Naruto avoided Hinata and Sasuke both. He didn't go to the training grounds and he didn't go to their music hideout. He wasn't sure what to say to either of them.

He wouldn't lie to Sasuke about what he'd done. But he wouldn't volunteer the information, either. As for Hinata…she probably never wanted to see him again anyway. Kakashi-sensei came by his apartment a few times, where he'd taken to spending most of his time, asking why he'd stopped training. Naruto always told him to get the fuck out. Naruto could not tolerate anybody's presence these days. His hands and cock were sore from all the masturbating he did every day. Sometimes he tried to sleep it off, thinking that when he woke up the frustration would be gone. The only thing that happened, though, was he'd have a host of wet dreams and wake up in worse condition than when he'd fallen asleep.

At the end of the week, he concluded that he needed help. He decided to ask for it from the only person he felt was qualified to give it.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village, the rookie nine and team Guy were ecstatic about the club invite. They met at the hideout as often as they could manage to discuss it. A few of them decided that they would sing with the karaoke machine. They practiced dances and plotted strategies on how to get out of the village all at once. A few times Sasuke showed up, without Naruto, to listen in on these plans and practice dancing. It was amazing how much he opened up in the hideout. A few people asked him where Naruto was, but he always replied with silence. Eventually they stopped asking.

Hinata was acutely aware of Naruto's absence. She'd never realized before how he seemed to be everywhere all the time. She blushed furiously every time she thought about what he'd done to her in the woods. And every time she thought about it she would have a miniature orgasm. She took his distance from Sasuke to mean that he was coming to want her more and more. What they'd shared in the woods seemed to support this idea. She didn't know where he was this week, but she was firm in her belief that he wanted her and they'd be together before too much longer.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was listening to Kakashi speak with growing concern.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him, exactly, but whatever it is, it's getting worse. He can't stand any sort of human contact. He's holding onto sanity by a thread, I think. And when I saw him last…he didn't look good."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean it looks like he's in Kyuubi state…all the time. His eyes were red, all the signs we normally see. The glimpse I got of his apartment showed almost all of the furniture to be in splinters. There were slash marks on the walls, and the place smelled as if an animal has been living in it." Kakashi sounded as calm as ever, but she could tell he was concerned.

"My god. And what do you think is causing him to be like this? Is he sick?"

"In a manner of speaking. Whatever it is, I think it has to do with Sasuke." He told her of his suspicions.

"Have you cause to believe they are sexually active with each other?"

"Not other than what I've just told you…but sometimes during training, I'd catch Naruto looking at Sasuke and I would see, for a moment, that red stare. I'd see Sasuke flinch sometimes when Naruto accidentally touched him."

"I see. Kakashi, you know them best. What do you think is going on?"

"Honestly? I think they are both two very hormonal teenagers whose bodies are pulling them in new directions. I think the subject of sex has come up between them and, for whatever reason, they aren't actually doing it. I think the frustration is doing something to Naruto."

"What do you propose we do?" Tsunade was particularly worried about Naruto. She'd taken a new liking to him since his miraculous save of Sasuke.

"I don't know. Really, I don't."

"Well. Try to keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course."

* * *

A week later, Shizune informed the Hokage that three guests were waiting to see her. When she heard who they were she asked that they be shown in immediately.

Tsunade stood up and greeted her guest with a handshake over her desk.

"This is a surprise. What brings you to Konoha?"

"I was asked to come, by one of the villagers." He briefly outlined the nature of his visit, without giving too many details.

"I see. Well, let me arrange accommodations for you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. However, my business here is urgent so please, leave the details of the arrangements with my companions here. Good day, to you."

Tsunade nodded in answer as he disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

Naruto, stood in his kitchen, or what was left of it, trying to find something to eat. He'd been cooped up in his apartment for two weeks now and he'd apparently eaten every edible thing he had, rotten or otherwise. There was nothing to eat and he was starving.

He'd tried going out earlier in the week to get food. The next thing he knew, he had some poor woman that he didn't know from a hole in the ground, in an alleyway, panting beneath him, his fingers angled into her pussy as she came. He had surfaced from some kind of blackout. And he was about to fuck her, he realized. He'd gotten off of her hurriedly and run back to his place, shaking.

Those blackouts happened often now. He suspected they were times when the lust-induced Kyuubi took him over. He'd come back home and found a few crusts of bread to eat. But now…now there was absolutely nothing left in his place that could be termed food. He stood there contemplating what to do.

A knock sounded on his door. Naruto snarled. He'd told Kakashi-sensei that if he saw his face again, he'd gut him for sure. The only reason he stalked through the wreckage of his apartment and opened the door at all now was because Kakashi might have a bite of food somewhere on his person.

Naruto wrenched the knob so hard that it almost came off in his hand. He managed to get the door open and see who was bugging him. He stared, unable to comprehend what he was seeing at first.

"May I come in?" Gaara's voice was quiet.

Naruto stepped aside.

* * *

Sasuke, too, was answering a knock on his door. It was strange. He didn't know who it could be; no one ever came to their house except Naruto and he simply walked right in. Sasuke gathered his chakra before opening the door.

He stared at the person as if he'd never seen him before.

Neji made an effort not to activate his Byakugan, but really, he hadn't expected Sasuke to open the door with his Sharingan in place.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked this as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Good morning. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"Uh, no. No. Is something wrong?"

"No…I just," Neji pulled something out from inside his loose white shirt. "I found a video about the Wacky Slide on here and was wondering if you'd like to…you know, go to the hideout and practice it with me." Neji turned the iPod over and over in his hand, staring at it as he spoke. He didn't even know why he'd come here. Just because the guy was a little more open than before, didn't mean he was ready for overtures of friendship. It was a known fact that he associated only with Naruto. Except…everyone had noticed that Naruto hadn't been around lately. Kakashi had told everyone, in no uncertain terms, that no one was to go looking for Naruto. And Neji had thought maybe Sasuke was lonely and needed-

"Yeah, ok."

Neji's head came up. "Yeah? Great. Let's go, then!"

Sasuke followed the taller boy out of the Uchiha compound, feeling strangely curious about hanging out with someone other than Naruto.

* * *

Gaara stepped over the threshold, never taking his eyes off of Naruto. He felt such sadness and rage right then, seeing the state he was in, that he wanted to kill someone. Preferably the one responsible for Naruto's condition.

He watched as Naruto slammed the door shut and stood, looking around, hunting for something. He seemed to recall that he had a guest and made an effort to focus on him. "I'm glad you came, Gaara."

"I'm glad you requested my help. I came as soon as I received your letter. Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you…like this?"

Naruto gave as succinct an explanation as he could. Gaara's face tightened and darkened with each word he heard. The second he saw Naruto, he'd figured it was something like that, but what Naruto was saying…

"And you've been in this state of sexual tension for five weeks?"

Naruto appeared to consider that, then nodded.

"Where the hell is…Sasuke?" Gaara had been about to call him something else.

"I don't know. I don't really see him. Anymore. It's too much. For me to handle on top of…this."

Gaara took in Naruto's appearance. He was in Kyuubi mode, and had been for some time, by the looks of things. His hair was not only feral but longer, brushing his neck. His eyes were red, the whiskers profuse, the teeth long and sharp. The nails were curved claws. He was naked.

"What of your separation sickness? Has that not been bothering you both?"

Naruto seemed not to hear him. Gaara had to figure that Naruto wasn't feeling much of anything besides an intense need to fuck Sasuke.

Sasuke, the redhead thought. He would kill Sasuke when he saw him.

"Naruto, I can help." He winced at the look of bald hope on Naruto's face. "I have some things with me that will calm you down. May I administer them?"

"Yes, please, Gaara, anything, just make this nightmare go away."

Gaara reached into his bag and pulled out three bottles. They were small, able to fit into the palm of his hand. When he'd gotten Naruto's letter, he had come as prepared as possible. He was glad that he did, as he examined the small cylinders in his hand. He seemed to be considering which one to select. He glanced at Naruto briefly, before deciding that he would likely need all three.

He walked over to his friend, crunching on broken dishes and furniture, and gestured for him to open his mouth. Naruto complied at once. Gaara emptied all three bottles of liquid down Naruto's throat. The slightly taller boy grimaced once, then gasped.

Suddenly his body became boneless and he sank, slowly, towards the floor. Gaara caught him and laid him gently on a sheet he found in a corner. Naruto wasn't sleeping, but he was only semi-conscious. Gaara shook his head. The dosage he'd given Naruto would have knocked out anyone else and kept them unconscious for a week. He watched as Naruto's half-closed eyes returned to blue. The other manifestations of Kyuubi receded as well. Gaara thought it safe to touch Naruto now.

He sat near his naked friend and gathered his chakra. He hit certain pressure points in Naruto's body, further diminishing his lust. Finally, he placed his palm on Naruto's forehead and inserted a small, precisely-placed amount of chakra that effectively canceled any sex signals his brain was giving or receiving. Naruto's face, previously strained and tense, relaxed completely as he smiled and went to sleep.

Gaara sat where he was for a moment, feeling his fierce love for the blonde man course through him. Then he got up and busied himself, inspecting Naruto's living space. Satisfied that he had learned all he could from the wreckage, he made a sand clone and left it to watch over his sleeping friend. Gaara left the apartment building and went back to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was apparently reading some paperwork when he was shown in. She looked up distractedly. "Ah, Kazekage-sama, your business is finished so soon?"

"It's hardly begun. Tell me, where can I find Uchiha Sasuke?"

The Fifth gave him directions to the Uchiha compound. "But he's rarely home. His mother doesn't know where he goes, either."

"I see." Gaara thought for a few moments. He considered the people Naruto mentioned most and who would be most likely to know where he could find Sasuke. Finally, he came up with someone.

"Can you please tell me where I can find Inuzuka Kiba, then?"

"I could, but why don't you let me have him brought to you? You shouldn't have to go wandering around searching for anyone, Kazekage."

"Very well. But the matter is urgent."

Tsunade summoned Shizune and told her to get Kiba to her office at once.

* * *

At the Inuzuka complex, Kiba was standing at his door, listening to Izumu tell him in no uncertain terms that the Kazekage was in Konoha and requested to seem him immediately.

"But…what for? What does he want with me?" Kiba had forgotten nothing of the first Chuunin exam and Gaara's monstrous chakra and strength. He did not want to face the guy now that he was Kazekage. Akamaru whined softly.

"I don't know and care less. Move your ass." Izumu seemed ready to haul him bodily out of the doorway.

Kiba went with him, dreading this encounter that had sprung, out of nowhere, to fuck up his day.

Gaara turned slowly, when the Hokage's door opened and revealed a man, Kiba and his large ninja dog. Kiba advanced a few steps into the room and waited, trembling slightly. He had a hand buried in Akamaru's coat.

Gaara said not a word, only walked past Kiba and his dog, to stand in the hallway. He stopped, clearly waiting for Kiba to follow.

_Shitshitshit! _Kiba thought. _What does he want? _He followed Gaara out of the building. Once outside, the shorter man turned to Kiba and regarded him with those pale green eyes of his. Kiba swallowed.

"I need you to find someone for me. How far can your nose, or that of your dog, track?"

"Uh…as long as we have the scent…anywhere?" Kiba was starting to relax. It didn't seem the Kazekage was mad at him for anything or wanted to fight. "Who do you want found?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh! That should be easy. I doubt he's home now, but he's either in one of two places. Training grounds or …" Kiba checked his wild, relieved rambling and looked Gaara over.

"Where is he?" Gaara was in no mood for bullshit.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. Naruto said you were one of us."

"Meaning?"

"Music lover. Aren't you?"

Gaara reasoned that an affirmative answer would speed this process along and answered that he was.

"Great! Well, then he might be at the …hideout." Kiba had looked around quickly before whispering the last word. "Follow me!"

Kiba hopped on his great white dog and sped off, Akamaru sniffing the wind to catch Sasuke's sent. Gaara followed on a cloud of sand, sitting on it as if it were a magic carpet.

* * *

Neji slipped and fell on his ass for the third time. Sasuke, unable to help himself, let out a bray of shrill laughter.

The older boy looked up at Sasuke through the curtain of his hair. _Wow, he's actually laughing and Naruto's nowhere around. _Spotting a golden opportunity, Neji, hooked his foot behind Sasuke's ankle and pressed hard on the knee with his other foot. Sasuke pin wheeled his arms briefly as he started falling backwards, then managed to right himself. He overcompensated a bit and ended up landing on Neji. His head cracked Neji's chest, making Sasuke curse. Neji threw back his own head and laughed loudly.

This was the scene that met Gaara as he lowered himself into the underground 'hideout'. His sand disappeared into his gourd as he stood, arms folded, staring at the boys on the floor.

I have to hand it to the bastard, thought Gaara. He certainly has good taste. He recognized the other boy as Hyuuga Neji. Gaara ran his eyes slowly over the tall, muscled, thick-maned god of gorgeousness. He wasn't as muscular as Naruto, but he was definitely taller. And the hair was well kept and lustrous. He moved with easy grace as he shoved Sasuke off of him.

Ah, yes. Sasuke. Gaara's hands tightened where they were hidden in his arms. He would never have suspected the boy of such treachery to Naruto. He would handle him, no mistake. He waited to be noticed. When he was, Sasuke jumped up with a smile. Neji got to his feet more slowly, eyeing Gaara carefully. Kiba watched all three people silently from a distance. He'd smelled Gaara's restrained anger and violence the moment he'd entered the hideout.

"Gaara! What brings you-"

"I need to speak with you, Sasuke. Now. Alone. Come with me." With that he turned and climbed the ladder that led to the surface. After a small hesitation, Sasuke followed.

Sasuke eyed Gaara as they stood deep in the Forbidden Forest. The redhead seemed to be staring at a huge slug attached to a tree some ten meters in front of him. Sasuke waited, wondering what this was about. Finally, Gaara turned his head just enough to regard Sasuke with one pale green eye.

"Where's Naruto, Sasuke? You two are never apart."

"Uh…at home, I guess? He doesn't really come out much these days." Sasuke had not been expecting this to be the dire matter that needed to be discussed.

"Why do you think that is? Do you have any idea?" Gaara still stared at him with that one eye, arms folded. Suddenly, Gaara seemed very menacing. It came to him that Gaara knew something and wanted Sasuke to know it, too.

"He pretty much made it clear that he didn't want to be around anyone. I'm respecting his privacy."

"Respecting his privacy. Mhm. I see. What of your separation sickness? I'd have thought you'd be prostrate now with it, seeing as you're not around Naruto and haven't been for some time-"

"How do you know how long-" Sasuke didn't get to finish as Gaara kept right on talking.

"-yet here you are cavorting with another man, while Naruto is literally dying for you. I would never, in this lifetime or any other, have guessed that you had it in you to hurt him like this. Him! I know, or thought I knew, what he means to you. The kindest, most giving soul I have ever known and you…you could do this to him." Gaara had by now turned to face Sasuke, voice shaking with rage. "Hear me, Uchiha Sasuke, and mark my words. I will kill you for what you have done to him. I will do it slowly and painfully. But first, I want to show you something."

Sasuke had his Sharingan in place, Chidori spiking the atmosphere from his hand. He had no clue what Gaara was talking about, but the ass had just threatened-no, promised-to kill him. He watched as Gaara hopped onto a cloud of sand that poured out of his gourd. He gestured for Sasuke to come up beside him. Sasuke snorted. Gaara waited. Apparently, this had something to do with Naruto. He would ride with the freak, if only to see what it was he wanted to show him about Naruto. He kept his Sharingan activated as he jumped onto the sand. Gaara sped them away.

A few feet from where they'd stood, a small crack was visible in the grass between two thick trees. If one looked closely they'd be able to see a pair of white eyes, a pair of slitted dark eyes and one wet, black dog nose just peeking up through this crack.

"What do you think he was talking about," Neji whispered.

"Dunno. I'm just glad he didn't threaten to kill _me_."

"Do you think Naruto really is in some kind of trouble? Maybe we should go help Sasuke."

"I'm staying right the fuck here. Sasuke can handle Gaara on his own."

Kiba disappeared back into the hideout. After a thoughtful look in the direction Gaara and Sasuke had gone, Neji followed his friend back out of sight.

* * *

Sasuke noticed the smell first as they walked the hall to Naruto's apartment. He wrinkled his nose. Gaara opened the door and waited for Sasuke to precede him into the darkened room.

He looked around in shock. What the fuck…Then he spotted Naruto sleeping in a corner with Gaara's clone standing protectively over him. He swung his gaze back to the real Gaara who was leaning against the door. "What happened?" His voice shook badly. He sensed something was seriously wrong here.

"To Naruto? I had to drug him. But let's talk about you for a second. I understand you told Naruto that you aren't ready to have sex. Correct?"

"What? Yes, but-"

"And he then told you how the touching you two exchange aggravates his tenuous control over his lust. Is that also correct?

"Yes, he-"

"And I recall specifically telling you that if you couldn't be with Naruto in the near future then it would be kinder to let him go so that he might seek release elsewhere. Right or wrong?"

"You did say that, yes-"

"I also recall telling you what making him wait would do to him. Do you also recall that conversation, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The deadly calm with which Gaara fired his questions at Sasuke had him sweating. How he said his name had his anus tightening in fear. He could feel his balls drawing up, into his stomach as he glimpsed where this was going. "Yes. I remember." Sasuke whispered.

"Then tell me, how is it Naruto is left on his own for _five weeks_ in a state of such acute sexual denial that he no longer has his faculties? Hmm? Explain that to me please, because I seem to recall that you were completely devoted to him."

Sasuke didn't exactly have an answer. He stared at Gaara.

"Sasuke you had better answer me and now."

The taller boy swallowed. He was strong, yes. But he had an idea that Gaara was past all reason in his fury and would probably be a little stronger. He attempted to explain as Gaara demanded.

He told of the tournament, of how he'd been near death. He told how Naruto had managed to save him but that their physical situation had been a contributing factor to what happened in the first place. He told how Naruto had stated that he couldn't handle any touching unless Sasuke was willing to go all the way. Then he told Gaara how during the next weeks Naruto had pulled away from him more and more, until he stopped showing up for training. He wouldn't let Sasuke in the door.

Gaara held up a hand for him to cease. "What of the sickness that comes over you when you are parted from him?"

"I've been dealing with it. It's only been about 12 days since I saw him last-"

"And your new friends? Since when do you find their company preferable to his?"

"I don't…it's just…" But Sasuke could not say exactly why he was able to now tolerate other people. Gaara saw this and felt he would end this fool's breath on general principle. Instead, he decided to inform Sasuke, in minute detail, what had been going on with Naruto.

He began by giving him a lesson in how a Jinchuuriki relates to its Bijuu, how outside influences like feelings and emotions, affected the Bijuu which then turned and affected the host. He spoke of how sexual denial had affected Naruto and precisely what Naruto had been suffering while Sasuke was off flirting with Neji and who knew what other men. Gaara spoke for nearly an hour as Sasuke, enlightened at last, listened in growing horror.

"It's my belief he's been suffering from blackouts. The Kyuubi, driven to seek release, takes over him and he is unable to control his actions when in that state. He must have done something, because he refuses to leave this place, even to the point of starving. There isn't a drop to eat in this dump. He's lost weight. And all because you are too cowardly and stupid to take a chance on him. He is killing himself waiting for you and you can't even put your own problems aside for one second to care. You are unworthy of him."

Sasuke had his head bowed, trying to hide the tears of shame and revulsion coursing down his cheeks. He'd had no idea. None. He would never hurt Naruto, never…but he had. Oh, god, he had hurt him and he'd been off doing…

Sasuke's head came up. If this was how Naruto had felt when he'd nearly killed Sasuke then he could well understand how the blonde boy had hated himself, thought himself unworthy of being touched. Sasuke felt it now, too, and the pain of it was unbearable.

"So. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to clean this place and get him a new bed. You will stock his kitchen with food. And when all that is done, I will wake him up. You will tell him in no uncertain terms that he is free to seek release wherever he wants for as long as he wants. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak. He'd fucked up, yes, and he would fix things with Naruto, but this shithead could drown in his own sand if he thought he was giving Naruto up.

Gaara moved closer to Sasuke, sand coming out of his gourd. "I said do you understand me, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. But he was not giving up Naruto. Not ever.

"Good. Get out of my sight." Sasuke complied, only so he could get away and think on all he'd been told.

He ran, jumping on rooftops, to his house. On the way, he considered Gaara's words. If he'd had any idea what was going on with Naruto, he wouldn't have left him. Not for a second. He'd thought that Naruto was sulking or…he didn't know what, but he hadn't suspected that he was suffering, in pain and alone. And what about him? Gaara was right, how had he stood to be away from Naruto? As close as they were, he should have known something was wrong with his friend. Naruto was his life and soul, so how could he have abandoned him? _Why_ did he abandon him? He had no answer and that did not sit well with him. The only thing he could think of was maybe Naruto's words had scared him on some level.

Then again, maybe he really was a stupid coward as Gaara suggested. That felt closer to the truth, the more he thought about it. Naruto's passion scared him, he realized. Not when they were kissing or touching, obviously. But when Naruto got to a certain point, he was like a force of nature…something he knew he wouldn't be able to control. He knew that whenever he and Naruto finally had sex, it would have to be total submission on his part, despite Naruto's words that he would let Sasuke be top.

Sasuke stopped in the process of gathering food and cleaning supplies from his kitchen. The thought was like a beacon in his mind. _I'm scared to have sex with Naruto, because he'll dominate me. No, because I secretly _want_ him to dominate me and then that will mean that I liked what Orochimaru did to me. But …but I didn't. I didn't like what he did to me. I never even came while he was raping me. But Naruto…with Naruto…_Sasuke sank onto a nearby kitchen chair, his head in his hands as the truth crashed down on him. _I want Naruto to take me and make me his. Jesus fucking Christ, I really am _uke. _And I'm scared of that. Scared of what it means about me. That it means I'm weak. God, what bullshit I told him! 'Not put myself in that position again' my ass. Gaara's right to kill me, I swear. _

Sasuke had never felt such complete self-loathing before. And the thing killing him was that he'd made Naruto suffer for so long while he'd been running around trying to ignore the truth. The idea that he'd hurt Naruto at all suddenly had him at the sink, throwing up his breakfast in steaming chunks.

When he'd emptied his stomach at last, he leaned heavily on the rim, watching the water swirl his mess down the drain. He would fix this situation, he vowed. He would never hurt Naruto again. Not as long as he lived.

Gaara, alone with Naruto since he'd dispatched his clone a long time ago, heard a commotion in the hall and turned towards the door. Several Sasukes came in bearing furniture, two of them grunting under the weight of a new bed and mattress. They deposited the furniture in a pile in one corner and started work immediately in the ruined kitchen. The original Sasuke came in bearing bags of food. He closed the door behind himself and eyed Gaara's still form. Then he, too, went into the kitchen. Gaara didn't say a word, merely stood over Naruto's sleeping form as bangs and hammering came from the kitchen area. After awhile he smelled food cooking. The clones came out of the kitchen and began repairing what they could of the walls, sweeping up broken furniture. They arranged the new furniture around the room, putting fresh sheets on the new bed. Gaara motioned them away when they attempted to lift Naruto. Gaara stooped and lifted the heavy ninja himself, depositing him gently on the bed. He brushed Naruto's overgrown bangs from his forehead, studying him. How long had he gone without sleep? He felt a rush of deep satisfaction that Naruto had trusted him enough to call him for help in his darkest hour. He remained there, leaning over the sleeping blonde as he smiled slightly.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen doorway watching Gaara eye Naruto. And Naruto was still naked. Sasuke made a small movement, dispatching his clones and Gaara turned to him.

Gaara could have laughed at the expression of jealousy on Sasuke's face, but he was still furious. "Naruto is my brother," he said to the fuming Uchiha. "I desire him no more than I desire my own blood brother or sister."

Sasuke visibly relaxed. Gaara straightened up and walked to inspect the kitchen. It was spotless. Food waited on the stove. He opened the fridge and found it stocked, as were the food cabinets.

Gaara went back into the main room and stood in front of Sasuke. "I'm going to wake him up now. If what comes out of your mouth is anything but what I told you to say, I will kill you. Right here, in this room. And before you start thinking that Naruto will prevent it, let me just say this. He'll be awake but sluggish. I will manage to do the job before he's fully aware of it. Understood?"

Sasuke understood. But he wasn't letting this asshole dictate to him anymore. "Give me a chance to fix things. If Naruto says he wants to break up, then I won't stop him," Sasuke said quietly. Gaara held his gaze for long seconds before nodding once, reluctantly.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and touched his forehead. After some moments, Naruto stirred. His eyes opened slowly. It seemed forever before he turned to look at Gaara standing by his bed. He sat up as if his body weighed a thousand pounds. He yawned widely, bringing his hand up to rub his face. He saw Sasuke from between his fingers, standing near the kitchen doorway, and froze. He slowly lowered his hand. He looked back and forth between the silent Gaara and the silent Sasuke. Then he looked around his apartment, noting the changes. The two boys saw him sniff, catching the scent of food. He looked down and saw that he was sitting on a bed that was bigger than his old one had been. He swung his legs off the side and stood up. He seemed about to say something to Gaara, but a noise issued from his stomach and Naruto made a beeline for the kitchen, pushing roughly past Sasuke.

Gaara met Sasuke's eyes before they hastened to the kitchen behind Naruto. They stood in the doorway, watching Naruto eat directly out of the pots on the stove, burning his hands and mouth and not caring. He made a mess, dropped hot food on himself, but he emptied the pots before he finally stood back, leaning against the new kitchen table, sighing in repletion.

Sasuke thought now that Naruto was full, he would say something at last, but he didn't. He didn't even look at Sasuke as he went back into the main room and found a pair of black sweat pants in his dresser. He put them on over his nakedness and stood, leaning his hands on the dresser. He watched Gaara through the glass of his mirror. Gaara watched Naruto through the mirror as well. Then Naruto spoke. And it wasn't to Sasuke. Sasuke felt a screaming abyss of despair starting to swallow his insides. What had he done to them?

"Gaara. I owe you one. I don't know how to thank you."

"You wound me, Naruto. You are my brother. I will always come to your aid, don't you know that? _I_ will never fail you," the redhead said with a disgusted glance at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes shifted in the mirror to look at Sasuke at last. Sasuke felt as if snakes were in his stomach.

Such distant eyes. My god, what did I do to him…but, no, it's not all my fault, the dark boy thought. Sasuke couldn't help wringing his hands. Naruto turned around from the mirror and leaned his ass against it. He folded his arms over his bare chest, crossed one ankle over the other and regarded Sasuke with his head tilted to the side. His eyes raked Sasuke from head to toe lazily.

He couldn't stand it. He had to say something, explain. Sasuke launched into his reasons for staying away, how Naruto had pushed him away and, after all, he'd told Sasuke how dangerous he was getting and…he broke off when Naruto spoke.

"Couldn't you tell I wasn't myself?"

"I…I thought you just wanted space."

"When have I ever wanted space from you?"

Sasuke was silent. Then he said, "I'm here now. I won't leave you again. I didn't want to leave you in the first place."

"And?" Naruto said expectantly.

"And…what?" Sasuke said nervously, afraid that he knew what was coming. Naruto had been so different since he'd saved Sasuke. Older somehow.

"And does you being here mean you're ready?"

Sasuke swallowed, stammered, fell silent. Naruto's eyes were like lasers. Gaara, the fucking fuck, spoke into this silence.

"I told him that if he couldn't be with you to let you seek pleasure elsewhere. Your body will not be denied, Naruto. You see that now. I trained you to be able to withstand frustration for short periods so you won't hurt anyone. Not indefinitely. But this is similar to that training. You need to have sex so that you can get this initial hunger for it out of your system."

Naruto heard these words while looking at Sasuke unblinkingly. He couldn't believe how long Sasuke had left him to his own devices. He would never, no matter what Sasuke said, have done that to him. He'd fully expected Sasuke to take a few days, a week at the most, before he'd decide he was ready. Five weeks! Naruto couldn't remember everything from those weeks but he remembered that it had been a living, breathing hell.

He stood now, feeling the remains of Gaara's drugs still working on him, dulling his desire to something barely noticeable. He didn't think he could get hard if his life depended on it now. When Gaara had mentioned him seeking pleasure elsewhere, Sasuke had flinched. So, he didn't want that, did he? "Sasuke," he said. "If you're not ready, then what do you want?"

"I said that I'm here and-"

"And what does that mean? That you're here? Because short of letting me have you, I don't see how you can help. And right now, I find that I don't particularly want sex anyway. It's amazing., really. It's all I've thought about for the past three months. This is the first time I've been able to think about something besides putting my dick in you."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, weak from the way Naruto's words made him feel. Naruto kept speaking.

"And now that I am thinking, I don't like what I'm seeing. I've completely ignored everything else in my life since I kissed you in that forest. And for what? I'm in love with you. I don't think I can stop. But you're obviously not as in love with me. I think Gaara has a point. You should leave me alone if you can't be with me. I'm here, if you decide you want me. I'm not going anywhere, least not until after the Jounin exam. But I will not be put through hell like that, for you or anyone else. I don't deserve that."

Sasuke was white, his eyes black in his stricken face. Gaara thought the strain of keeping his own face straight was likely costing him five years of his life. He cheered Naruto on fiercely in his mind.

"I realize you have issues," Naruto continued, not moving from his position by the mirror. "And I'm willing, have always been willing, to help you in anyway I can with that. But this is ridiculous, what's happening to us. I don't want to end up hating you. You're my first love. My only love. I'd rather remember us like that than fighting each other."

Sasuke spoke at last. He muttered something to Naruto's killingly direct gaze. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said I'm not letting you go." The voice was so low, it almost wasn't heard. Almost.

"Then give me what I want and need." Naruto said. "And by that I mean you, Sasuke."

A tense silence that ballooned until it must surely burst. No one moved or spoke. Naruto finally uncrossed his ankles and walked to his door. He opened it quietly and held it, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke, numb, looked from the doorway to Naruto's set face, to Gaara's still form. He swallowed and left, hearing the door shut softly behind him.

He found himself outside Naruto's building with no memory of how he'd gotten there. He stood a moment, feeling the breeze move his thick hair. Then he turned and went home.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated in any way with Leona Lewis, Ricky Martin, Basshunter, Beenie Man, Pit Bull, Beyonce, Lady GaGa or any of their songs, record labels or producers.

There is a version of the song Halo, sung in a guy's voice that you can find on you tube, that I think fits Sasuke perfectly, you can play it at the appropriate time in the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24

Uchiha Mikoto was a weak woman since she'd lost her entire family. Unable to face life, she'd turned to drink to make herself forget. She had lost the last of her reason's for going on, after all, when Sasuke had been kidnapped. Then that blond boy Sasuke was so attached to brought her son back. By then she'd resigned herself to the fact that he was dead. Seeing him again, brought back to her door by Naruto, filthy, exhausted, she'd wanted to hug him…but she didn't. She couldn't let herself care. It would all only be ripped from her again.

So she remained in her numb little cocoon, selling her body to pay for _sake. _In any case, her son had that boy and she could see that Naruto would never leave him. And he was everything to Sasuke. She saw how her son changed the moment he'd brought the demon brat home years ago. He didn't need his mother.

And recently, after he'd been gone for a month, he'd come back so changed it had shocked her. Through her fog of drunkenness she'd noticed him smiling and dancing sometimes around the house, once or twice singing a song or humming it. It was always the same song, something about a halo. Once she'd listened to him singing while he was in the shower and she had sat there, outside the door, moved by the raw power and beauty of her son's voice. She'd cried, her ear pressed to the door.

She had decided then that she wanted him back, wanted to be in his life. She didn't know if he'd noticed but she'd stopped drinking soon after he'd come back this last time. It was difficult, but she found new strength in his sudden smiles at nothing and snatches of song. And she knew it was that Naruto boy that had done this to him.

Just this morning, some boy she had never seen, but recognized as a Hyuuga by his eyes, had come and asked her son to go out with him. She'd caught her chest in her hand as Sasuke left with him. Her son had never had someone other than Naruto come and request that he go and do things. Her son's life was changing for the better. She could do no less with her own life.

When he came in, hours later, silent, staring, she knew something was wrong. He stood in the main room looking into space as if he didn't know where he was. She'd stood in the doorway leading to the hall watching him.

With horror, she saw him sink slowly to his knees, his sword thumping on the floor behind him. Something was not right. Something, someone had hurt her precious son! Before she knew what she was doing, she was beside him, kneeling, reaching for him. Automatically he flinched from her, coming to himself long enough to lean back from her and stare at her reaching hands.

"My son," she said in a broken voice. "Please…" She didn't know what else to say. She only held her arms out to him, pleading with her eyes to let her help him.

He did. He leaned into her slowly, searching her face as if wondering who she was. His weight against her broke the dam of grief and loss she'd put up while he'd been kidnapped and she cried, burying her face in his thick hair, feeling him crying and shaking in her grasp.

"What is it, my baby, oh please tell me, what is it?" She begged him but he wouldn't say. He only clung to her tighter. She let him, returned to herself at last, letting him push his face into her stomach as he sobbed against her. They stayed that way for most of the night.

* * *

At Naruto's apartment, Gaara was sitting on the floor, examining all the contents of his bag. He held a small bottle up to the light. Then he looked over at Naruto who was stretched out on the bed.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked.

"I said would you mind staying here while you're in Konoha? I don't want to be alone until I get this thing settled. You have the drugs and you know how to help me. Temari and Kankuro can stay here too, if they want," he said dubiously. His place was small enough.

"I'd love to stay. My brother and sister are likely being accommodated elsewhere, though. I'll have them send my clothes. Have you decided how you want to handle this?"

"What?"

"Your problem."

"Oh. No."

"You don't want to have sex?"

"Not with anybody but Sasuke, no. Not yet anyway."

"Naruto, what if he never comes back to you? Do you think you'll ever get over him?"

"No. Never. Not completely. I might…_might_, mind you…be able to move on. But not get over him."

"Do you intend to remain drugged indefinitely?"

"No. I was thinking about castration earlier…kidding, kidding!" He rolled on the bed smiling slightly at Gaara's face. "But I can't do it right now. The sex thing. Everything inside me hurts over Sasuke. I feel like I'm dying, Gaara. Dying without him."

"I know it hurts. Very well. I can drug you daily for about three weeks. Then I'll need more supplies."

"You're going to be here that long? What about your Kage duties?"

"Don't worry about me. It's being handled."

"You're the best brother in the world, Gaara. Thanks."

"Always."

* * *

Days passed. Naruto returned to training, with his team, with Gaara and his siblings or sometimes alone. There were a few missions. Most everyone's mind was on the upcoming club event. Gaara and his crew had been invited to come along and they'd accepted readily.

The only blight on everyone's happiness was Sasuke. He was a silent spectre. He didn't speak. He didn't hang around them. When he practiced with the team, he was efficient and detached. He was worse than before, people whispered. At least before one could see some life in him, albeit sullen, hostile, violent life. He'd taken part in the world around him. This new Sasuke was nothing like that.

He seemed dead inside.

No one was stupid enough to think that it had nothing to do with Naruto, either. Naruto, too, was different. Not as quick to laugh, prone to long silences. He stared at Sasuke whenever the boy was around but Sasuke did not return the stares. Not even when Naruto wasn't looking. The Chuunins didn't know what to do for either of them to make them feel better.

They both seemed to still want to go to the club, though. They participated in the plans, though Sasuke did this silently. Finally, the day before the club date arrived. Hinata told everyone that there would be a meeting that morning.

The Konoha twelve, Sai and the Kazekage with his brother and sister were gathered in the underground hideout within the hour. Hinata, standing on an empty crate, presided over this gathering. It had been unanimously decided that she would be their leader in this expedition, since she was sort of the ringleader of the whole music thing. Everyone waited patiently to hear what she had to say.

"People," she began importantly. "As you know, we've been invited to a club in the Sound village." There were excited murmurs. When they were silent, she continued. "As far as I know, other shinobi from neighboring villages will also be attending. I'm pretty sure this whole thing is a trap of some kind, but I personally think it's worth risking the danger to be able to go to a real club with a real DJ. Anybody who doesn't want to go, raise your hands now, please." Hinata waited. There were no hands. All eyes remained steadily on her.

"Alright, then," she continued. "The event begins tomorrow night at 9 pm. We move out at 8 am. That should give us more than enough time to get there. We'll probably be gone the entire night. We'll be catching hell from the Jounins and the Hokage for leaving the village so decide now that this club is worth the worst consequences you can imagine." No one moved or backed out, so she kept talking. "We'll be leaving the village separately from various points. Make sure you're not caught. We'll meet at the waterfalls at 7:30 am. Oh, and come dressed as differently from how you normally look as possible. That's it! Dismissed."

Hinata jumped down from the crate amidst animated chatter and went to where Naruto was putting his iPod earphones on. She'd let him keep it since she had so many now. Before he could select a song to play, she touched his arm. He looked up at her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!"

"Hi…all set for tomorrow?"

"Yup, I know what I'm wearing and everything. What about you?"

"I don't know yet."

She stood there for a few seconds, watching everyone file up the ladder and out of the hideout. She was still a little nervous from their encounter in the woods whenever she was around him. He never mentioned it, though, so neither did she. He was always polite to her and the times she'd invited him to her house, he'd come. They listened to music. She was so in love with him that she didn't mind his long silences.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Naruto-kun," she said softly as she turned to leave.

Naruto didn't seem to notice her going. He had pressed a button on his iPod and was listening to the same song he'd been listening to since Sasuke had walked out of his door.

He thought he was alone in the hideout but he felt a presence. He turned and saw Sasuke standing by the ladder, hands in his pockets, looking at Naruto.

Sasuke's face was blank. Naruto almost wondered if the guy was looking at him at all or merely staring through him. His heartbeat sped up, running a mile a minute. Sasuke had not looked at him since that night and he found that his own eyes couldn't look away. The lyrics from the song playing in his ears lent a timeless quality to the moment.

_"My heart is crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…"_

Someone had left the trapdoor open, obviously expecting them to climb out. A stray shaft of sunlight speared downwards, lighting half of Sasuke's face.

_"You cut me open and I…"_

Naruto felt such a strong urge to approach him, his throat closed up, stomach twisting in knots. He watched Sasuke watching him.

_"Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love..."_

Naruto was a breath away from going to him…but Sasuke turned and went up the ladder, leaving Naruto with his thoughts and the song.

* * *

The following morning saw most of the people present and accounted for at the appointed place by 7:15. Everyone had complied with the directive to dress differently. Since Hinata had been first to arrive with Neji, she was able to observe them as they trickled out of the surrounding woods.

The Sand trio were the first to show up after the Hyuugas. The Kazekage was wearing white cut off jeans that ended at the knee, a white tank top and white sandals. His hair was gelled into small, precise spikes. Kankuro's face was devoid of all make-up. He wore a denim vest, with black pants and a silver chain depicting likenesses of his three puppets. His hair was slicked back from his face.

Temari was the most striking of the three. Her hair was left free of its customary four ponytails to spring out in a thick, bushy afro that obscured the top half of her face. Her lips were painted the same shocking red as her low-cut red leather mini dress. Her legs were bare of her fishnets, encased instead in a pair of thigh high black leather boots with 6-inch heels.

The next to arrive were Lee, Ten-Ten, Team 10 and Sai. Apparently combat boots were the footwear of choice for this little adventure. Most of the people present were wearing them. Hinata wiggled her toes in her own pair happily. She continued looking over everyone's outfits, liking how unrecognizable some of the people were.

Sai was wearing a gold top that barely covered his nipples with matching shorts that were low-riding and extremely high cut. He had on black eye-liner. His normally smooth bangs were now gelled into a wave that rose from his pale brow. Ten-Ten's hair was loose, flowing to her shoulder blades. She wore a simple jade green body suit that accentuated her slim curves. It was when Ten-Ten turned around to say something to Lee that Hinata saw how low cut the back was. The top half of Ten-Ten's butt was just visible.

Lee had on baggy black jeans, a ripped red T-shirt and criss-crossing chains on his chest. He was completely bald. Everyone was exclaiming over this sight as they clustered around him. While Hinata was watching this, Ino came up to her.

"Where's everyone else? They'll make us late!"

"We still have a few minutes. Oh, I love your outfit!" Hinata gushed. Indeed, Ino-chan was wearing a black leather ensemble that had a short skirt and pointed lace sleeves. Her blond hair was held off her forehead by a silver clip at the top of her head and then left to cascade down her back to past her behind in a bright fall. Hinata was aware of Neji staring at Ino.

The people present had been lounging around, talking and comparing clothing when a sudden silence fell over the group. Then it seemed a lot of feverish whispering broke out amongst the females. Hinata could not see what everyone was grouped around and staring at. Then the group parted and two figures were revealed. Neji murmured, "Oh, my fucking God."

Sasuke was wearing a tight black T-shirt and black jeans. Most of his hair was pulled into a pony-tail. The shorter hairs at the back of his head were left free. However, striking as his appearance was, it was Naruto who was causing all the girls to blush and grin and the guys to stare. Hinata felt her jaw drop.

Naruto's hair was gelled into a spiky Mohawk. He wore a pair of tight gray jeans that showed his muscular legs to advantage and the obligatory combat boots. That was it. His chest, arms and back rippled with muscle as he laughed at something Chouji said to him. Hinata thought his face looked naked before she realized he wasn't wearing his forehead protector. It was looped through one of his belt loops.

A glance showed that everyone was finally accounted for. Hinata stood on a rock and called their attention to her. The small crowd fell silent as she briefly went over their route.

"I see no one left their weapons," she said. "Good." She nodded approvingly at Gaara's gourd, Ten-Ten's scroll, and everyone else's signature apparatus. Different they may all look, but nobody there was stupid enough to forget that they were going into enemy territory.

After a final head count they all set off with Hinata and Kiba in the lead and Neji bringing up the rear. They traveled in silence, leaping from tree to tree, pacing themselves, mindful of the hours-long journey ahead of them.

Hinata felt like this was almost a mission, traveling with Kiba and her friends in this manner. She studied her traveling companions further. Kiba was wearing a studded leather jacket, spiked bracelets and some kind of metal-strap boots that were similar to her own gothic combat ones. She noticed that Akamaru was wearing a spiked collar around his thick neck.

She glanced behind her at Shikamaru, who she barely recognized. His hair was done in a multitude of skinny braids that swung about his face, brushing his shoulders. A red ball cap sat backward on his head. He wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. Chouji, traveling alongside Shikamaru, was sporting some colorful bermuda shorts and a blue tank top. His long thick hair had been ruthlessly tamed into a sleek, fat braid that hung down his back.

Around 4 pm, they all stopped in a small clearing that had been chosen for their resting area. There was a small stream running through the clearing, where they refreshed themselves before taking out their lunches. It was a mark of their prowess as ninja and the high conditioning of their bodies that no one had broken a heel or looked sweaty. Everyone was as pristine as when they'd arrived at the meeting point 8 hours earlier.

They sat, talking companionably about what their Jounins or the Fifth would do to them when they returned. They speculated happily about what the club would be like and what form the trap/ambush would take: there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that the Sound ninja would eventually try to kill them.

At last they got up and resumed their journey. This time Naruto fell in on Hinata's right side. They were continuing this second stage of their expedition on the ground and she couldn't help but admire the way Naruto's muscles flexed as he ran beside her.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Sasuke-kun come together?"

Naruto's mouth tightened. "No. I ran into him outside the village."

"Oh. What made you decide to come shirtless?"

"Ah, hahaha… well…I guess you could say I was feeling kind of frisky." He gave her a slow smile that made her heart skip a beat.

And Naruto was indeed feeling horny. Gaara had stated emphatically that a club was a prime place to get laid and Naruto should seize the opportunity. Naruto had been off Gaara's drugs since the meeting in the hideout yesterday, conceding that maybe Gaara was right. Already he could feel his blood warming from stray thoughts that came to him. He didn't intend to fuck anyone, though.

Some hours later they came to a halt in a copse of trees just outside the Sound village. Neji scanned the area but could find no sign of a threat. Neither could Kiba. They proceeded.

No one halted them as they crossed the village boundaries. Someone pointed them in the right direction when Neji asked for the club. Upon arriving at their destination at last, they found a crowd waiting to enter. Two Sound ninja at the entrance were checking people one by one before letting them pass through the doorway. It didn't seem like anyone was being relieved of weapons, but then no weapons were clearly visible. Hinata turned and raised her brows at her group, silently asking a final time if they wanted to do this. They all nodded. United, they joined the crowd waiting to enter the club.

* * *

None of the people who'd come with Hinata spoke as they waited in line. Instead, they were very aware of the other ninjas standing next to, in front of or behind them. Every movement was surreptitiously and closely monitored. Alert levels were at their peak amongst the Konoha group. Not so much as a cough went by without intense scrutiny. Finally, it was their turn.

"Invitation," one of the guards barked at Hinata. She handed over the scroll that allowed her and her party entry. The man examined it, then her group. "You need to surrender your weapons." He smirked at her.

Silence from the Konoha and Sand ninjas. They spread out slightly; the Hyuugas activated their Byakugan. Sasuke's Sharingan was on. Akamaru growled. A cloud of sand hovered over everyone's heads. Temari gripped her fan.

Anyone unlucky enough to be standing next to a Leaf or Sand ninja backed away slowly. The guards at the door stopped smirking. One held out Hinata's invitation to her with shaking hands and a small bow. Keeping her eyes on him, she took the scroll and entered the club with admirable dignity.

Her group followed behind her with considerable caution, scanning the doorway and the short, dark hall beyond it for anything unusual.

From the outside, the building was two stories of nondescript concrete devoid of windows. At the end of the hall was a metal door. Neji pulled it open and a blast of sound hit them. It was revealed that the interior of the club more than made up for the drab exterior.

Neon tube lighting lined the walls at floor and ceiling. The floor itself was a shiny black surface. There was a stage, currently empty, a bar where people crowded for drinks and a DJ operating some equipment that was unfamiliar to them. The DJ was set apart from the crowd on the floor by means of a balcony that jutted out from the wall, accessible by a tightly spiraling metal staircase. Strobe lights cast jarring, erratic illumination over the entire scene.

To a man, the Konoha group had their mouths open in giddy amazement. Eyes were stretched wide as heads swiveled, tilted back and craned to take in every detail. This lasted until a few incoming patrons shoved them aside.

"Stop blocking the fucking door! What, you never seen a club before?"

The Leaf and Sand ninja edged aside, but not before Sakura tripped the guy who'd yelled at them as he passed. He sprawled gracelessly, bringing his companions down with him.

The Konaha group looked at each other nervously, wondering who among them would be first to venture onto the dance floor. They recognized the song that was playing to be _Living La Vida Loca_. It seemed no one had the nerve to be the first to dance.

Suddenly Lee let out a war cry and leapt into the crowd, already gyrating his nimble hips. "Yosh!" Naruto crowed. He ran after Lee. Neji was next to dash after them in a swirl of his long brown hair. Hinata followed soon after. This encouraged the others and they trickled onto the floor in small groups of two and three. Finally, only Sasuke and Gaara were by the wall.

Sasuke glanced at Gaara and found the shorter boy looking at him. "Wanna dance?" Gaara asked him mischievously. Sasuke didn't answer, only moved to the dance floor, with Gaara following behind.

Lee, Naruto and Neji were starting to get noticed. So violent were their movements that they soon had people backing away to give them room. The other dancers watched as the Leaf ninjas did some masterful hip-hop moves in perfect synchronization. Neji's long hair swung wildly, free of any restraints. His black and silver pinstriped suit, worn without a shirt, flashed as he danced in counterpoint to _All I Ever Wanted_. Hinata danced energetically with the three boys. Then she singled Naruto out and they presented quite a sight dancing around each other. Naruto had his eyes glued to Hinata's large breasts, admiring the way her black leather bustier made them swell. He had his hands on her hips. Her tight leather pants were laced down the outside of her thighs, showing tantalizing glimpses of skin. Her curled hair and red lips made him drool with desire. He swung her around and around, making her scream with laughter.

Some distance away, Ten-Ten approached Chouji and they, too, joined in the dancing. One by one the Konoha group migrated to the middle of the dance floor to show off their dance moves. Sasuke and Gaara were last to join but dance they did.

Sasuke, who felt as if he'd been living in a dream since Naruto had told him to get out of his life, was brought back to reality sharply. The music, the lights, the people all seemed to wake him from his torpor. He let loose with moves that had even the Konoha group stepping back. He had the floor to himself as he did the Wacky Slide, perfectly, moving in time to the fast beat blaring through the room. Unwilling to be outdone, Neji soon joined him. Sasuke's wild grin could bee seen as he stood up and spun into a different move. The crowd clapped and cheered the two handsome young men on, before joining them again.

There was, however, one young man who'd come with the Leaf ninjas who stood against a wall watching the action on the floor thoughtfully. He didn't join in the dancing. No one had spoken to him at the meeting point that morning or complimented his clothes, probably because no one knew who he was. His dark hair was in thin neat cornrows going back from his face. His eyes were a dark grayish green with ridiculously long lashes. He was easily the most muscular of the entire Konoha group, outweighing even Naruto. And he was as tall as Neji. He wore a black tank top that was stretched tight over his bulging chest muscles. His baggy blue jeans hung off of lean hips. A red bandana was folded and tied around his head at an angle. He had his hands shoved into his pockets as he contemplated joining his comrades on the dance floor.

Several nearby girls were looking at this silent pillar of male perfection. Whoever he was, he was from Konoha as evidenced by the forehead protector tied around one massive bicep. The boldest of the girls decided to try her luck.

The boy watched her approach.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"So…you're from Konoha?"

"As my forehead protector has no doubt indicated."

"How come you're not out there with your friends?"

"It is best to observe a situation before jumping into it."

"Oh." She considered him a moment. His skin was very pale, as if it rarely saw sunlight. There was a slight, musky odor emanating from him that she found intriguing. "So, you wanna dance?"

"Yes." So saying, he walked her to the dance floor where his friends were still dominating. He turned to face her.

He wasn't entirely sure about the dance moves. He hadn't practiced dancing as much as his friends had, finding the movements uncomfortable to perform. In the end, he decided to copy his partners undulating motions. He studied her flushed face as he did so.

She wasn't an unattractive female. Her large brown eyes and blond hair glinted in the lights. She saw him looking at her and asked his name.

"Shino," he answered.

* * *

Beenie Man's _Dude_ was playing. Sasuke stood in the middle of a tight circle of onlookers ticking and whining to it and the girls were going wild pulling at his shirt and trying to climb his body. He fended them off, laughing at the wild energy pumping through the room.

But Sasuke was also aware of Naruto. Contrary to popular belief, he was always aware of him. Yesterday, when he and Naruto had been alone in the hideout, he'd come to the decision he'd been wrestling with for the past two weeks. It was really the only option, something he'd realized while staring at Naruto. He was slowly dying without the blonde boy in his life. He would have to give in. Fuck, he wanted to give in. He couldn't fight it anymore, didn't want to. He'd almost said something to him when they'd run into each other a mile from the meeting point that morning. But Naruto had ignored him.

Now, though laughing and trying to out dance Neji (damn, but that boy could move!) he saw how a cluster of women were pressed against Naruto, grinding into him. And that was on top of Hinata being held by him, her legs around his waist. Her head was thrown back, his face buried in her neck. Sasuke felt a slow burn begin in his chest.

The truth was, the entire dance floor was packed, bodies pressing against each other. Ten-Ten was wrapped around Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari had their heads together and Lee was kissing Sakura to within inch of her life. Neji had Ino around the waist, their hair swirling, obscuring their faces. Only Sasuke danced alone.

* * *

The music changed and a fast song, _In the Ayer_, came on. Everyone broke apart, jumping up and down, yelling. The music took them over, their fists raised to the ceiling, as they bounced, tightly packed, in time to the music.

* * *

A couple of hours later found the Konoha group at the bar. Kiba had sniffed what they were selling and declared it safe to drink. They were busy quenching their thirst when a commotion on the stage caught their attention, the music blasting through the speakers dying down at last. A sound nin walked into the spotlight shining there and tapped the microphone, testing it. He grinned jovially as he spoke.

"Alright! Everyone having fun?"

A roar of approval was his answer.

"Great! Well, we're coming to the karaoke part of this evening and we have a few people lined up already. Anyone else interested in singing, please speak to Ken-kun over by the bar."

Heads turned to regard the burly ninja taking requests from a number of guests.

"One more thing," said the guy on stage, and heads swiveled back to regard him. "If there's a group of you who'd like to sing together, make it known to Ken-kun and he'll arrange it. Right! First off we have…"

The Konoha group suddenly put their heads together in a huddle.

"Sukkeeee!" Lee hissed. "I've been practicing for this for weeks! I'm going first from our group."

"I think I would like to sing as well." All eyes swung to the muscular guy who'd spoken.

"Who the hell are you," Sasuke asked, looking the ninja up and down, noting he was from Konoha.

Kiba snorted. "What do you mean who the hell is he?" He sniffed to make sure of his next words even though he already knew the answer. "That's Shino, you idiot."

A collective gasp. Shock and disbelief rippled around the group. Shino was scrutinized shamelessly, especially his face. Exclamations broke out:

"_Jesus_ fucking chr-"

"Holy shit!"

_"Shino?!"_

"Damn, would you look at the body he was hiding!"

"Fucking hell, that can't be-"

Shino was silent throughout it all. The shock died down little by little and Hinata called them briskly to order. "Who else wants to sing?"

Although many people had expressed a desire to sing when they'd been at the hideout, now that the moment had arrived they seemed to have chickened out. Then a quiet voice spoke up amidst the nervous muttering.

"I will," said Sasuke. He said this while looking at the floor, face turning red. The others glanced at each other. The night was turning out to have many surprises.

Naruto eyed Sasuke from where he stood, across from him. He'd seen Sasuke dancing up a storm, men and women alike all over him. He certainly hadn't seemed dead tonight! Naruto had felt lust and desire choking him at the way Sasuke moved, so graceful and effortlessly. He'd wanted to Rasenshuriken everyone into oblivion and fuck Sasuke right there on the floor. Instead, he'd taken his frustrations out on Hinata, holding her close, pressing her body to his in a vain effort to try and alleviate the tension building in him.

The lights had dimmed and the first person was almost done singing by the time the Konoha group decided that only Shino and Sasuke would be singing. Sakura had distracted Lee by kissing him, trying to swallow him whole, it seemed. He wouldn't be singing after all. A few people were ahead of Shino so they had time to kill. They stood at the bar sipping non-alcoholic drinks and discussing how amazing the club was and how they wouldn't have missed this for anything. They laughed at some of the more horrible singers, clapped at the better ones.

Eventually it was Shino's turn. He climbed onto the stage and everyone was struck a new by the hidden beauty of the guy. Quite a few kunoichi from his own village were nervously crossing their legs over suddenly wet private areas as the spotlight accentuated his long lashes and pearly gray-green eyes.

Shino opened his mouth and let out a blast of loud, forceful sound that was completely unlike him. "Mentirosa!"

He proceeded to give his version of _Shake_, singing Pit Bull's parts with such enthusiasm that he had the entire crowd singing along, while he gestured and danced vigorously, the mic held close to his lips.

No one from his group could quite believe that this thugged out person, rapping in a deep, melodious voice could be the quiet Shino they all knew. The Konoha group cheered loudly, stamping their feet, dancing and working up a sweat as Shino worked the crowd. His was the loudest applause yet when he was finished. He seemed to revert back to his quiet ways when he murmured is thanks and handed the mic to the next singer in line…which happened to be Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on a stool in the spotlight. The opening strains of the song he would be singing began playing and everyone in the club clapped slowly in time as he lifted his eyes and stared across the room.

Directly at Naruto.

_Oh, my god, _Naruto thought. _It was him, he was singing to me in the hospital._ Sasuke's voice had Naruto's skin tightening painfully as he sung _Halo_ to him. Naruto felt his cock trying to stab a hole in his jeans. Jesus, Jesus, Sasuke could sing! The people in the club were swaying in time to his deep, mellow voice. It was smooth, hitting the lower registers faultlessly, the high notes accurately. And everyone in the room saw that his eyes never left the flabbergasted blond standing at the bar with a forgotten drink in one hand.

Sasuke had the mic in his hand, his other arm slung on the mic stand, one foot propped on a leg of the stool, the other stretched before him. He, too, swayed gently as he sang. Naruto was utterly captivated, not only by his friend's singing, but by the words themselves. That Sasuke felt this way about him, felt strongly enough to sing to him in front of a roomful of people with these powerfully intimate lyrics told Naruto that Sasuke did in fact love him just as much as Naruto loved Sasuke. He'd been wrong to think otherwise. But what did this mean for them?

He found out when the song was over. Sasuke stood, to deafening applause, and jumped lightly from the stage. The crowd parted for him as he walked slowly to Naruto.

Suddenly everyone was silent, waiting to hear what would be said. You could have heard a pin drop, so hushed was this scene. The spotlight had moved to follow Sasuke so that now it shone on the two people everyone was staring at. Sasuke's face was tight with determination. Naruto's was mesmerized.

With this bright light shining on them, Naruto saw that Sasuke's eyes weren't black as he'd always thought. They were a dark, dark gray. He lost himself in those depths, wondering how he could go nearly four years without knowing Sasuke's true eye color. He was brought out of this mindless brain fart by Sasuke speaking two simple, innocuous, yet momentous little words.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment longer to make sure he'd been heard, then walked off into the crowd.

To the listening people, this brief exchange was a severe disappointment. They'd hoped to hear some declaration of forbidden love at the very least. They lost interest quickly and the Sound nin came on stage to announce the next singer. Even the Konoha group was puzzled, but they, too, became distracted and soon forgot about it. Lee had renewed his interest to sing after hearing Sasuke. He was in the process of loudly promising to out sing the Uchiha. Only three people were still thinking about the short exchange between Sasuke and Naruto.

Gaara, who had heard what was said and hidden a smile behind his hand. _Finally. Naruto, brother, don't hold back with him. _

Naruto, who watched Sasuke walk into the crowd and handed his drink to someone as he turned to follow him, unsure of what was happening or what he would say to Sasuke when he caught up to him.

Hinata, who happened to be the person he'd handed his drink to, had been watching Naruto-kun the entire time Sasuke was singing. She'd seen such hunger and need on his face. When Sasuke-kun had spoken those two words just now, Naruto had blinked, his entire body stiffening. She watched him follow Sasuke-kun as if she weren't even there.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't hurrying, but he wasn't moving slowly either. He weaved in and out of the crowd until he came to the very back of the club and a wooden stairway that led to the second floor. Sasuke went up these stairs.

Naruto followed him, his head pounding with the implications of what he'd just heard. Had Sasuke just said what he thought? Did he mean what he thought? His heart sped up a few beats as he reached the staircase and saw Sasuke just disappearing behind a door at the top. Naruto took the stairs three at a time.

Sasuke stood inspecting the hallway he was in. There were doors on either side that he assumed to be bathrooms. He heard Naruto thumping up the stairs and the tension in his body wound tighter, unsure of how this would play out. He wasn't backing down, though. Naruto crashed through the door, making it bounce against the wall. He was breathing hard. Sasuke stood against the wall about five feet from where the blonde stood. He didn't move.

Naruto didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't Sasuke standing there calmly, as if waiting for him. He cast a quick glance at the hall before returning his gaze to Sasuke.

Ok.

He took a deep breath and closed the door behind himself. He leaned against it, waiting to see if Sasuke would say anything else.

Sasuke didn't. He ran his eyes slowly over Naruto's bare, sweaty chest, his six-pack abs. Naruto's arms were folded. Sasuke had his hands shoved down his back pockets.

Dark slate met indigo blue. Down in the club the karaoke must have ended for they could hear _Just Dance_ vibrating through their hallway.

Sasuke saw how Naruto's chest rose and fell with his slow breathing. It was at odds with his rapidly beating pulse, visible in the strong throat. Looking closer, he saw Naruto trembling, very very slightly. He raised his eyes to Naruto's face again, knowing that everything would change between them after this moment.

He moved in.

Naruto stood as passively as he could beneath Sasuke's calm perusal. When he saw him moving towards him, he was powerless to stop the spike in his breathing. Then Sasuke stopped. He stopped with his face inches from Naruto's, staring into his eyes, searching. Naruto's hands came down to press against the door behind him, willing himself to be still.

_Whoa, when did he get taller than me??? _Sasuke thought. It wasn't noticeable when they stood apart but now that he was so close to him, he could see that Naruto was about an inch taller than he was. Then he stopped thinking, as Naruto grabbed him and speared his mouth with his tongue.

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was waiting for but he could stand the suspense no longer. He snatched Sasuke to him, desperate for the taste of him. He felt Sasuke go limp and boneless, yielding to him, molding himself to Naruto's' demanding hands

_He's gotten broader, too. _This thought went through Sasuke's brain as his arms snaked around Naruto's warm back, noticing how there was more of him to hold on to. Then Naruto lifted Sasuke's pelvis against his groin with one hand and turned, pressing him against the wooden door.

It was as if they'd never been apart yet, at the same time, their separation fueled their desire to a fever pitch within seconds. They clawed at each other, biting, kneading, gasping. Naruto pressed Sasuke into the door so hard that they both heard it cracking under the steady pressure the blonde boy exerted. Neither of them cared.

* * *

Down in the club, Byakugan activated, Hinata turned away from the sight and walked blindly to a corner. She sat down on a lone chair she found there. After a moment, she buried her face in her hands, striving mightily not to give in to the tearing pain in her chest.

Kiba saw Hinata walk away from the bar and followed her. He wanted to ask her to dance. When he saw her sitting in the chair, looking as if her heart were breaking, he paused. She looked so forlorn, though, with her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking that he walked over to her and put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"You ok?"

Hinata lowered her hands, looking up at him. Her lips trembled in an effort to smile and say 'yes', but her eyes swam with tears and she couldn't quite manage it. Embarrassed, she turned her head aside, trying to wipe the tears away before he could see them.

Kiba felt her shaking under his hand. To his surprise, she turned into him suddenly, putting her face on his stomach and crying in earnest. She clung to his jacket as she attempted to muffle the noise she was making in his midsection.

Alarmed, Kiba looked around quickly for any sign of Neji or Naruto, either of whom were, by rights, the ones entitled to comfort her. Neither ninja was immediately in sight, so he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hinata's glossy head. He glanced around for somewhere private for Hinata to compose herself in. He saw a staircase on the other side of the club. Under the staircase there was a door. He put an arm around Hinata and quietly urged her to come with him. Her face was hidden in his shoulder now as she let herself be led wherever Kiba was taking her. She hardly cared, she was hurting so badly.

Akamaru easily parted the crowd ahead of them as Kiba led her to what he hoped would be a vacant room. At the door, he tried the latch and found it unlocked. He pushed it open and sniffed. He could detect no one. He led Hinata inside. Akamaru stood guard outside.

* * *

They stood inside the dusty room, Hinata crying quietly, Kiba glancing around, taking in his surroundings. He had no trouble seeing in the dark. There were old boxes and crates stacked haphazardly around the small space. An old table stood against the far wall with a few more moldy boxes on it. He neither saw nor smelled any threat. He turned back to Hinata.

She hadn't removed her hands from her face. He didn't know what he could do to comfort her. He went to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. The smell of her grief was heavy in his nose.

"Do you want to talk about it," he whispered at length. He hated seeing her like this.

"N-no," she hitched in a breath.

"What can I do?"

"J-just be h-here. Please. Don't leave m-me." Her tears seemed to come harder.

Kiba held her, her dark head resting on his chest as her body was wracked with the force of her crying. He gently rubbed her back, inhaling the saline scent of her tears.

Hinata, despite her best intentions, could not help feeling the way she did. Yes, she'd said she'd take the relationship only as far as he was willing to go. And she had to admit that she'd known something like this might happen. But he'd seemed so different, and the way he'd touched her and…and…and nothing. She was a fool to think Naruto could want her. He had eyes only for Sasuke and that's the way it had always been. Oh, how she hurt!

Eventually, she could cry no more. She stood in Kiba's warm embrace, feeling headachy and hollow. She liked the way Kiba's arms felt, strong and safe. Undemanding. Naruto had never held her like this.

Kiba knew when the worst had passed. Her scent changed from grief to one that he associated with a defeated opponent. Hoping to sooth her further, he shifted his arms, bringing one hand up under her heavy hair to massage her neck.

Hinata sighed softly, feeling her headache drain away as Kiba's warm hand loosened her neck muscles. All the tension in her body melted into nothingness. She felt him move again and then he was lifting her face in his hands so he could look at her. His thumbs brushed her tears away.

There wasn't much light seeping in from the cracks around the closed door, but Hinata's eyes had adjusted enough to be able to see the real concern on her team mate's face. She looked at him, seeing him as a young man for the first time. Once, years ago, he'd given her a red rose on her birthday. She'd realized that he had feelings for her, but she was so fixated on Naruto that she'd never given it another thought. Now, in the dim light of the room, she could see that he still cared. She suddenly needed to feel wanted by someone.

Kiba didn't know who moved first but he found their lips touching briefly, shyly, then breaking apart. His nose was barely touching hers, their breaths mingling. Then she pulled him to her by his jacket and kissed him for real.

He was briefly blinded by the feel of her lips. Then he recoiled from her in shock, moving back towards the wall.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kiba's voice was hoarse. The trouble they could get into…

"I don't know. I know you like me, Kiba-kun. I just…need you right now. Please?" She moved steadily nearer to him. When she gently placed her arms around his neck, he didn't move away: he was backed against a wall.

Hinata moved slower this time. She honestly did not know what had come over her, but she felt like if Kiba didn't kiss her she would fall apart. She studied Kiba's eyes as she inched her head towards his. There was no alarm on his face this time. His gaze held hers. His fangs gleamed in the faint light. The sight made her want him more, for some reason. A base need shook her to her core. She wanted Kiba to do the things that Naruto did to her body.

Kiba was no stranger to sex. He kept his eyes on her face, watching how her gaze lowered to his mouth. She'd been looking at his lips when, out of nowhere, the unmistakable scent of a female in heat nearly had his knees buckling. The smell was Hinata's normal light floral scent ripened and multiplied to something that left him bestial with the force of his response. A low growl escaped him as his head swooped downwards.

Neither of them thought about consequences or right and wrong or whether or not it made sense. Hinata said she needed him. Kiba was there to provide.

Kiba lifted Hinata against him so their heads were level. He held her there as she wrapped her legs around him, her hand bracing against the wall behind him briefly. She pulled his head back by the hair, giving her full access to his delicious mouth. Kiba. This was Kiba. She was vastly more comfortable with him than she was with Naruto. She knew him better than she knew anyone and he wanted her. Somehow all these things combined to make this experience different from the ones she'd had with Naruto. Different in a good way. She was freer, more aggressive. She felt his fangs graze her lips. A small, sharp pain had her gasping, but the next second, Kiba had soothed the hurt with his tongue. Hinata sucked his tongue possessively into her mouth, his throaty moan driving her wild. She whimpered with need.

The taste of her blood was like ambrosia to Kiba. Their clothes seemed to disintegrate as they flung aside any item that impeded skin touching skin. Kiba located the old rickety table and swept the old boxes off with one swipe of his arm. He slammed Hinata down on this surface.

She wore some kind of top that left her shoulders bare. All he had to do was hook his fingers in the top and yank sharply downward. And there she was, exposed in all her luscious glory.

It hit him, then, what they were doing. He paused in his visual and tactile exploration of her body. He looked at her flushed face. She, too, seemed newly aware of what they were doing. _Poker Face_ Vibrated through the walls and table as they regarded each other with large silent eyes.

"We shouldn't…I'll stop. If you want me to." Kiba's voice was low.

"And if I don't?" He hardly needed the defiant look on her face to tell him she didn't want him to stop. Her smell said she was hell-bent on her course of action.

"It's just…you'll regret it afterwards. I mean, what about Naruto?" Now that he was talking, his blood was cooling off. He was able to think.

"Naruto doesn't want me. You do. And I need to feel wanted right now." Her fingers strayed to her pants. She unbuttoned them, her eyes on his face.

"Neji will kill us."

"He'll never know."

"But …you and I aren't even…"

"You want me, right?"

"…yes."

"And I want you."

"But you don't have feelings for me."

"Of course I do. I like-"

"You don't love me. You really want your first time to be with someone you don't love?"

"I want it to be with you."

"Hinata-"

She silenced him by placing his large hand on her breast. The scent of her arousal hit him afresh and he gave in.

* * *

Neji looked away from Shikamaru to where he knew his cousin was standing by the bar. When he didn't see her, he glanced around the club, searching. He spotted her being led away in tears by Kiba. What could have upset her? Kiba was a good friend to Hinata, though. He wasn't worried.

He kept his eye on them as they entered a room, his height giving him the advantage over the other heads in the crowd. After a second's hesitation, he activated his Byakugan.

Neji saw Kiba approach Hinata and embrace her, apparently offering her comfort. Neji was about to turn away when he saw Hinata lunge at Kiba. Kiba backed away but his cousin pursued him. Neji saw how his cousin initiated the second kiss as well, cornering Kiba. The little mutt didn't resist. Hinata's hands were all over him and he was responding in kind. The tall Hyuuga saw them migrate to some sort of flat surface, a table perhaps. Clothes were being removed rapidly. Here, Kiba seemed to come to his senses.

Neji was in flat disbelief that his cousin had come out of her shell enough to do the things she was doing, let alone with Kiba. What of her relationship with Naruto? All she did was gush about the blonde. He watched Kiba and his cousin speaking. Kiba was definitely pulling away. Good. Neji silently urged him to continue resisting. Then he saw Hinata put Kiba's hand on her body. Kiba wavered, then leaned down to her, giving in.

He couldn't really blame the guy. Whatever had upset his cousin had obviously had a profound effect on her. He didn't believe for a minute that she was thinking clearly. Should he interrupt? Neji glanced around for Naruto. He didn't see him anywhere in the club. Sasuke, too, seemed to be missing. He raised his eyes to the second floor and suddenly everything made sense.

Naruto had Sasuke against a wall, kissing him as Neji had never seen two boys kiss. He felt his drink coming back up and hastily averted his eyes. No, his cousin wasn't thinking clearly. He would put a stop to her actions. And he'd be dealing with Naruto.

Shikamaru saw Neji walk off, abandoning their conversation, with his Byakugan activated. Was the trap being sprung? He gathered his chakra and followed the tall boy silently. Ino saw the set look to his face and followed Shikamaru, Sakura following Ino.

Neji found Akamaru guarding the door to the room he sought entry to. The huge beast was crouched, every hair on end, panting. No doubt he sensed what was going on in the room and it had an effect on him as well. Neji inched slowly towards the door. Akamaru growled, but did not attack. He also didn't budge. Neji readied himself. He placed his hand on the door. Akamaru lunged and Neji repelled him with his Empty Palm technique. Akamaru flew backwards and hit a wall. Neji entered the room quickly.

* * *

"Kiba." It was a moan.

Kiba lifted his head from between Hinata's thighs. "Hinata?"

"Now. Do it now, please."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kiba, please, now!"

Kiba freed his cock from his jeans and positioned himself over her. He was a hair's breath from entering her glistening flesh when, impossibly, a new scent penetrated the fog of his desire. He turned his head sharply and felt his dick wilting in his hand.

Neji stood looking at his cousin's exposed body.

Hinata was about to ask Kiba what was wrong, when she saw him looking behind himself at something. She looked, too. She gasped, her hands trying to cover her nakedness.

Kiba did not move. Any sudden movement might bring on an explosion of violence. He kept his eyes on Neji, trying to read his scent.

Neji had one hand supporting his elbow. The hand attached to the elbow was held to his face, one finger brushing back and forth across his lips. The finger never stopped moving back and forth, back and forth, as Neji stared at them, head slightly tilted.

Curious, Kiba thought. He smells intensely curious. A sudden flurry of movement under Kiba's hand him flinching involuntarily; Hinata was hurriedly locating her clothes and putting them on. She looked completely terrified. As soon as she was dressed she bolted for the door…and screamed.

Neji barely flicked his eyes in her direction. The finger paused at what he saw, then resumed its motion as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Kiba had looked to see what had caused the scream. He marveled at how the ground never opened and swallowed you when you really wanted it to.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino stood there clustered by the door with various expressions on their faces. Sakura in particular looked as if she'd won a large amount of money. She watched Hinata trembling violently in fright, quite reminiscent of her pre-Naruto days.

Kiba quickly did up his pants and made to grab his shirt from the floor, but Neji had turned his head to look at him once more. Hinata ran past the group at the door and lost herself in the crowded main room. The three by the door followed her, leaving the two boys alone to sort out what looked to be a serious problem.

Neji's finger stopped moving. Kiba was about to say something in his defense when there was a loud explosion, shaking the entire building. Seconds later, the ceiling came down on the two surprised ninja's heads.

* * *

Outside, fifty Sound nin were ringed around the building. "Again!" their leader cried. Another explosive charge went off, larger than the first. This time, the remainder of the building collapsed in a heap of rubble, dust and debris flying everywhere, fire licking the edges of the destruction.

"Yosh," The leader said staring at the remains of the burning building. "No one could have survived that!"

His subordinates cheered.


	25. Joining

A/N: Here it is finally! I hope I did this scene justice, I know many of you have been waiting for it, and I thank you for your patience. There'll be more in future chapters, don't worry.

Thank you for appreciating the speed with which I update my story. I need to take a little break, maybe 2 days or so. I've been writing nonstop for the last three days, getting only 3 hours of sleep or so. This story has taken me over, I swear. I won't take as long as a week, I promise, but I need to work on the Akatsuki story in order to move on with this one so...Thanks for reading!

Thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue to send your comments, I find them to be the highlight of my day :)

* * *

Chapter 25

The attack, when it came sometime after midnight, was a joke. The Leaf ninjas laughed about it later as they sped back to Konoha.

In the copse of trees outside the sand village, it had been decided that Gaara would leave a clone to watch the club while they were inside. Gaara was the one to receive this task because he was the one with the best absolute defense.

When the Sound nin had first surrounded the club, setting their explosives, Gaara 's clone had disappeared, sending the information back to the real Gaara. He'd quietly sent thin tendrils of Sand to all the members of the Konoha group, except Sasuke and Naruto. He didn't think he could get Naruto from where he was on the second floor. In any case, Naruto was more than capable of taking care of himself and Sasuke.

At the sound of the first explosion, he'd tightened the tendrils of sand, pulling everyone from their group into a tight huddle around him and thrown up his Sand Sphere a fraction of a second before they all heard the structure collapsing. It made dull thuds on the surface of the sphere.

Neji and Kiba had looked up as the ceiling had been collapsing and felt themselves being yanked forcibly through the doorway in the small room and through the main room of the club. Kiba was pulled by an ankle, Neji by his wrist. Kiba saw Akamaru flying beside them before his body crashed into Chouji's and then all was darkness.

Upstairs in the hall, Naruto had broken the kiss at last when the first explosion sounded, but his senses were too dulled with desire to do anything besides stare. It was Sasuke who activated his curse seal to Level Two and enveloped them in his strong wings as they fell through the floor, the ceiling coming down on them.

Silence. Then a larger, stronger explosion.

Whispers broke out inside the sphere.

"Is everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke here?" Gaara asked.

Confirmations issued from the huddled ninjas.

"They sure underestimated us," said Chouji.

"I'll say," returned Lee. "Do you think it's safe to go out and kill them now?"

Everyone listened. No sounds could be heard.

* * *

The Sound nin were still laughing, congratulating themselves on a successful blow dealt to Konoha, no matter the deaths of their own people inside the club. Sacrifices had to be made. They hadn't even turned away from the wreckage yet when a third explosion sounded. They looked at each other in confusion. Then one of the underlings pointed at the ruins and yelled.

The Sand Sphere was slowly rising out of the rubble. It collapsed, revealing their enemies to be unharmed and mightily pissed off. In another part of the rubble, that traitor Sasuke burst free, his wings flapping, a blond boy holding on to him. They landed near the other Konoha shinobi. Then the furious group standing on the small mountain of rubble charged.

_Oh, shit,_ the leader thought.

* * *

The Konaha group, along with the Sand ninjas, stood over the bodies of their attackers. Hinata, their leader, had fought well, but she didn't take part in the discussion afterward. She was very subdued. Neji took over.

"Right, so that's settled. I 'm guessing it's somewhere around 2 am now. We'll head back immediately, probably get there sometime around early afternoon. There won't be any way to hide the fact we were gone from our parents or our teachers. We may as well just suck it up. I, for one, had a blast."

There were murmurs of agreement to this. Gaara spoke up.

"I and my bother and sister will be heading directly back to Suna from here. Thank you for inviting us." They all professed undying gratitude for his help in avoiding the trap. He nodded in acknowledgment before turning to Naruto. "Can I have a word, Naruto?"

He and the blonde walked a short way from the group. "Is everything settled between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto hadn't taken his gaze off Sasuke since he'd dispatched his last man. Their eyes had met over the carnage, a distance of fifty yards between them, and it was as if the attack had never happened. An understanding passed between them that as soon as they were back in the village they would continue where they had left off.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't thank you enough Gaara. For everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm always here if you need me." Naruto shook his hand, but did not pull his gaze away from Sasuke the entire time he'd been speaking to Gaara. The slight redhead noticed that Naruto's eyes were red. Somehow he didn't think it had anything to do with the recent battle. He grinned inwardly, wishing Naruto the best.

Gaara and his crew left soon after. The Konoha group set off for the village.

* * *

Neji fell in beside Kiba as they ran. Kiba stared straight ahead, riding Akamaru, pretending that he hadn't noticed the tall boy running at his side. This did not deter Neji in the slightest.

"I know what happened wasn't your fault. I saw how she coerced you into doing it. If she really wants you, I won't stop her. But if I find you taking advantage of her again you'll be sorry."

That was all. He didn't say anything else to Kiba as he sped up and ran next to Hinata. He stayed by her side the entire trip back.

Sasuke and Naruto also traveled side by side. Sasuke was growing more nervous by the hour. Naruto hadn't said a word to him all evening. Whenever Sasuke risked a glance at him during their trip back, Naruto would look at him in turn. His body had been in Kyuubi state since their kiss. It didn't show any signs of letting up soon. Sasuke could see Naruto's erection bulging out the front of his tight jeans as they traveled through the forests on their way to Konoha. This, too, did not show signs of abating in the near future. Sasuke tried not to think of what level of arousal Naruto must be at in order to sustain an erection of that size for so long. Shivers of anticipation ran down his back regularly at what Naruto would be like once they'd reached their destination. His own pants were soaked with pre-cum.

Neji's predictions proved true. They arrived back at the village during the early afternoon, nearly dead with fatigue. They'd been up for well over 24 hours, not to mention traveling back and forth between Konoha and the Sound village and doing battle with a bunch of oxygen thieves that weren't worthy of the term ninja. They barely noticed where they were going as they each separated and went to their own homes. They called weary farewells to each other, dispersing soon after they entered the village properly.

* * *

Naruto automatically turned for his apartment, but Sasuke stopped him. The darker boy spoke at last, the first words he'd said to Naruto since he'd told him he was ready.

"I, um. I have somewhere…where we can be private. I told my mom to…to keep anyone from disturbing…us. Um. How...how long do you think...think that we'll…?"

Naruto had almost jumped through his skin when Sasuke had touched his arm. His body was highly sensitized, the sexual tension drawn so tight as to be painful. He'd had his jaw clenched against the effort to maintain his own mind and not black out for the last three hours at least. Apparently being drugged for so long had its side effects; his arousal of two weeks ago had returned ten-fold. It had been bad then. Now it was something that almost had him screaming.

He tried to focus on what Sasuke was saying and belatedly realized what he was asking: How much time would his mother need to give them. He hardly registered the strangeness of Sasuke's mom being able to do anything as he tried to come up with an honest approximation. He would have liked to have Sasuke to himself indefinitely, but he knew that was impossible. Their sensei would be looking for them. He took into consideration the need that was shredding his nerves. When he answered Sasuke it was the most modest reply he could come up with, the bare minimum.

"Days."

Sasuke came a little in his pants, wetting them further. Thank fuck the material was black. He managed to nod mutely and gestured that Naruto should follow him.

They traveled swiftly over the rooftops of their village, heading towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke didn't know how he was still able to stand, knowing what was coming. Naruto was breathing down his neck, he was following so closely.

Naruto thought they were heading towards Sasuke's house, but the boy in front of him veered left when he should have gone right. They traveled deeper into the compound, stopping finally at a small house that was in surprisingly good repair. Sasuke entered it, holding the door for Naruto.

He led the way towards the back of the small house. He entered a room that had a large futon against one wall, a few armchairs and a screened door leading out to a small garden. Sasuke pointed a shaking finger at a small table next to the futon. It held an assortment of lotions and lubricants. "I…think that's all we'll n-need." He didn't look at Naruto when he said this, just kept on talking, trying to cover the building silence. "There's food in the kitchen, enough for some...time. I'll send a clone to tell my mom how…long …to cover for us. She'll bring more food if we …don't come back for awhile." Sasuke kept looking at his hands, picking nervously at his nails. He took several deep breaths, but did not look up at Naruto.

Naruto considered asking Sasuke if he was really ready, but didn't. For one thing, whether or not Sasuke was ready, Naruto would not be denied this time. For another, Sasuke had said he was ready so he would have to live with his decision. Naruto could not hold back anymore. He could not.

He walked to Sasuke and put his arms around him. He only held him, feeling him shake like a leaf, feeling himself trembling from the force of his need. He would try, more than he was currently trying, to calm down for Sasuke. He lifted Sasuke's face so he could look into the wide, dark eyes.

"You want to lead here?" he asked Sasuke. "I don't want to scare you, but…I'm really not doing so good in the control department right now. I might hurt you. I probably will hurt you."

"I don't care. I'm yours, Naruto. And I'm far from weak. Don't go easy on me or hold yourself back."

Naruto needed no further urging.

He had Sasuke in a crushing bear hug almost before the other boy had stopped speaking, his mouth bruising Sasuke's. Sasuke gripped him just as hard as Naruto carried him to the futon and dropped him there. Sasuke hissed as Naruto's claws raked him, ripping his clothes off of him. He had Sasuke naked in seconds. Sasuke leaned up and tried to undo Naruto's pants but the other boy already had them in shreds. Sasuke watched the large, veined cock jump as Naruto leaned a knee on the futon near Sasuke's hips. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. Sunlight streamed through the screen gilding Naruto's body and hair in gold.

Then Naruto fell on him.

His heavy body pressed Sasuke into the mattress, his hands holding Sasuke's wrists down on the pillows, his knees nudging Sasuke's apart. The kiss was hot, demanding everything from Sasuke. Sasuke gave as good as he got, pulling his hands free so he could hook them under Naruto's shoulders, rolling with him, reversing their positions, reveling in the heated, naked feel of their bodies pressed full length against each other.

Naruto couldn't wait, though. He broke off the kiss, breathing as if every breath were killing him. He leaned his forehead against Sasuke's as he gasped out a question with the very last of his control, such as it was.

"You…want me…to be bottom?"

Sasuke could scarcely focus through the haze of his desire. He was filmed with sweat already. When he understood, he managed to shake his head. Naruto tried again.

"You're sure…Sasuke…"

"Take me, Naruto."

Naruto did.

* * *

He used as much restraint as he could. He didn't need the lubricants; his own dick ran constantly with pre-cum. He massaged Sasuke's puckered flesh with it, feeling the other boy trying to relax his muscles.

He lay between Sasuke's thighs, feeling him wrap his legs securely around him. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, resting them to either side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's hands cupped Naruto's biceps.

Naruto's red eyes gazed steadily into Sasuke's as he pushed forward slowly, his body quivering with the effort not to go mindlessly at him. Sasuke's eyes widened, his breathing coming deeper and faster. His hands tightened on Naruto's arms. Naruto gritted his teeth, fighting for control as he leaned his head down on Sasuke's shoulder.

He.

Couldn't.

Do it. He drew almost all the way out of Sasuke.

And rammed, balls deep, all the way back in.

Sasuke couldn't even yell. His entire body arched into Naruto, his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent frozen O of searing pleasure/pain. Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke and began thrusting, control flung to hell, using Sasuke's body savagely. Biting the silent boy's shoulder, he took one of Sasuke's legs and pressed it upward, hooking it over his shoulder, giving him more access, allowing him to thrust deeper. His hips pounded relentlessly against Sasuke's firm ass, making rapid slapping sounds.

Sasuke fought against fainting, unable to cry out at such uncompromising pleasure. It was seconds, long seconds before he could even draw a breath. Naruto had driven it right out of him with that first brutal thrust that felt as if Naruto's cock would surely come out of his mouth. The pain of Naruto's size only enhanced the pleasure, though he felt as if he were being split in two. Sasuke had his teeth clenched tightly, trying to weather this storm, but when Naruto lifted his leg and began thrusting even harder Sasuke lost the fight. A hoarse scream was torn from him as Naruto hit some spot in Sasuke that had him cumming convulsively, his hips rocking against Naruto's. Naruto did not stop or slow down. He felt the claws sink into his hips as Naruto leaned up on his knees, dragging Sasuke's pelvis up, still fucking him. Sasuke's body quivered through another orgasm, moaning, trying to gain leverage.

Naruto's face grimaced, baring his fangs. He pounded furiously into Sasuke's hole, felt himself cumming and froze, impaling Sasuke on his pumping cock.

Sasuke felt himself flooded with warmth, blessed, soothing warmth unlike anything Orochimaru had done. Naruto lowered Sasuke's hips slowly, coming down with him to resume his first position. Sasuke wrapped his arms weakly around Naruto's neck, trying to catch his breath. Naruto's hair was soaked with sweat, wilting his mohawk. Sasuke ran his hands through the sticky blond strands as Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's neck. His eyes were still red. He smiled a little as he saw that Sasuke was only just realizing that Naruto was still rock hard inside him.

"You ok?" Naruto's voice was husky, making Sasuke's ass tighten around the long, thick cock still in him.

"Yeah…"

"Hold on to me again." Sasuke did.

Naruto began his rhythm again, starting slowly this time. He gave long, insanely slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out then sliding back as deep as he could go. Sasuke moaned, shivering from those deep thrusts that pressed so incredibly hard.

"God, Sasuke you feel so good…" Naruto lowered his mouth to Sasuke's and kissed him deep and slow, like his other movements. Sasuke was losing his mind from the torture. Naruto only sped up by small, infinitesimal increments. He increased the strength of his thrusts at the same pace as the speed, letting the pleasure build up in them both. Sasuke was panting, begging, his hands pulling on Naruto's sweaty body. Naruto took his time, though. When at last he was pistoning into Sasuke again, there were tears of pleasure in the dark boy's eyes as he begged for harder still. Naruto gave it to him, feeling his own release close at hand. Sasuke pumped his cock, shooting all over Naruto's chest. The blond came a second later.

He was still hard.

Sasuke tried, he really did, to keep up with Naruto. He lasted until about dawn of the next day, Naruto taking him in a variety of positions and ways, nonstop. Naruto had gone limp briefly at last around the fifth or sixth time he'd cum. But he was always hard again soon after. He let Sasuke have brief, very brief, rest periods, but then his need would get the best of him and he would be on Sasuke again. Near dawn of the second day Sasuke finally passed out.

* * *

Sasuke felt as if he were the ocean tides that came in to land and went out to sea with a gentle _whoosh_. He surfaced from oblivion and went back out during the next four days in this manner.

* * *

_Whoosh…_

He was on his stomach, the sun high in the sky again, Naruto braced on his palms over him. Naruto was pumping smoothly, quickly, hitting that spot in Sasuke over and over again until his screams rang through the house as he came and came and came…

_Whoosh…_

He came to his senses on his side this time, Naruto's arm around him from behind, the thick cock moving slowly, barely thrusting. Naruto's large hot hand was fisted around Sasuke's hard cock, working it quickly, in contrast to the slow movements of his hips…

_Whoosh…_

Night time again…Naruto's mouth sucked lazily, maddeningly on Sasuke's slowly hardening cock. He had three fingers up Sasuke's ass, pumping that special spot, making Sasuke pant and buck his hips…he was screaming again…

_Whoosh_

Sasuke felt something cold against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Naruto trying to feed him a strawberry ice-cream…the guy had no concept of proper food…his eyes closed again. He felt the ice-cream wiped on his sleeping cock and he sat up with a roar, cursing. Naruto laughed as he shoved rice down his open mouth, almost choking him. Sasuke stayed awake for a few minutes trying to eat, Naruto feeding him most of the food. He fell back against the pillows and felt Naruto snuggle next to him a while later. Blessed sleep.

_Whoosh_

Water. Wet. Naruto trying to hold him up in the shower. He was too tired to stand. Naruto leaned over him, adjusting the temperature. Freezing water doused them both, bringing him, spluttering, to his feet. He punched Naruto, slipping in the wet tub. He went tumbling over the side, Naruto almost hysterical, using the wall to hold himself up, he was laughing so hard. He pounced on Sasuke a minute later. He held him against the wall still standing in the tub, his hands holding Sasuke's knees up against the wall. Sasuke was horribly exposed. The cold water facilitated Naruto's entry into his sore hole. Sasuke leaned his head back, cumming almost immediately, their bodies hot beneath the freezing water. He beat Naruto's shoulders futilely, but Naruto kept right on fucking him, Sasuke's back slamming against the tile walls…

_Whoosh_

Morning again. Early. Naruto watching him, lying in the bed, facing him. Blue eyes. Slow smile. His mouth saying 'I love you', his large hands rubbing Sasuke's exhausted body…

_Whoosh_

Later in the day. Sasuke stretched atop Naruto, the husky boy kissing him slowly, his legs tangled with Sasuke's. Sasuke sat up drowsily on Naruto's pelvis. He guided himself down over Naruto's leaking cock, watching the blue eyes turn red, feeling the claws take control of his hips, moving him up and down on the thick shaft. Sasuke moaned constantly, head back, shuddering as Naruto pounded hard and fast. Everything spun and he was thrown to his back, Naruto still pumping, biting Sasuke's neck, digging his fangs in…

_Whoosh…_

He was on his knees, his head dropped to his forearm, cursing, yelling, Naruto mercilessly hammering his ass…oh, god, that spot…

_Whoosh…_

Night again…Naruto's head at his ass, his tongue inside, making him shake uncontrollably from the delicious sensations. Naruto sucking the puckered flesh, biting…his fangs…he was cumming…

_Whoosh…_

Naruto holding him close, missionary position, making love to him slowly, tenderly, kissing his face, eyes a brilliant shade of blue…

_Whoosh…_

Naruto stretched out next to him on his stomach, sleeping at last, one muscular arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slept, too…

_Whoosh…_

Tsunade and Kakashi standing over them, Kakashi looking tactfully at the garden. Naruto sleeping the sleep of the dead. Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

Fuck.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank u so much for the great reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 26

**Five days ago…**

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned from her reflection in her window to look at who'd spoken. Kakashi stood in her office, hand in his pocket. "What is it?"

"We've just confirmed that all of the 13 and the Kazekage's group have left the village by various exit points. ANBU reported that they went to the waterfalls. Should we intercept them there?"

"No. Let them think they've gone undetected. Station ANBU around the village walls. Have them report the second they've returned. What is the status of finding their hideout?"

"We located it yesterday. Pakkun followed Naruto's scent to it. I observed it for a few hours and saw him exiting from a hole in the ground, deep in the Forest of Death."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Excellent. We will go and inspect it shortly. First, though, have the parents or senseis of the 13 brought here. We cannot deal out their punishment on our own. I need their involvement in order to make sure this never happens again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

When Guy-sensei came in an hour later ahead of various fathers, mothers and Kakashi, Tsunade regarded them gravely from behind her folded hands. The meeting that ensued was heated. Not one individual besides Guy and Kakashi had known of their children's or students' secret activities. Tsunade showed them proof via the iPod Ebisu had confiscated from Konohamaru. She played a portion of a song for them before shutting it off.

Inuzuka Tsume spoke into the ringing silence.

"Where have they gone? That pup of mine is dead. I will deal with him now."

"Yes," Yamanaka Inoichi agreed. "I, too, would deal with this now." His long ponytail fairly bristled with anger.

"We believe they have gone to some kind of music-based festival or meeting. Possibly in the Sound village." Tsunade closed her eyes at the storm that erupted.

"_Where?!"_

"You jest, Hokage-sama! Neji would never-"

"Shino is too well trained to-"

"Silence!" Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk as she stood up.

Akimichi Choza spoke in his quiet voice. "How could this have been allowed to happen? How did it start? Why wasn't it stopped?"

Tsunade grimaced. She'd hoped to avoid this question, knowing how severely the girl's father would punish her, but after all Hinata should have known better.

She told of the evidence room being raided some months ago and Kakashi's ruse at playing Hinata's cousin one day after overhearing a whispered conversation.

All parents' eyes turned to Hiashi Hyuuga. That dignified gentleman radiated cold fury. He spoke. "I see. This entire mess is the fault of my house. Rest assured, Hokage-sama, _it will be dealt with._"

Tsunade nodded, squelching any guilty feelings she had for Hinata's impending punishment. She resumed speaking. "As for why it hasn't been dealt with…you may be proud of your children. They are strong, cunning ninja that have managed to avoid some elite Jounin for quite awhile. We only recently discovered their hideout. This is why you have been called in. Neither I, nor my Jounins are capable of dealing with them all. I will deal with Sakura and aid Kakashi in reprimanding Sasuke and Naruto. You must each see to your children or students as you see fit."

There were clenched fists, narrowed eyes and muttered curses, all swearing that justice would be dealt. Tsunade sighed before concluding her speech. "When they return, they will likely be on their guard for trouble. They did this knowing that they would pay for their actions. I propose we give them a few days before acting. Let them think they've escaped, become complacent a little. Then we pounce."

They agreed. As the parents filed out of her office soon afterward, Tsunade glanced at the woman who'd been silent throughout the entire exchange. She stood in a corner calmly, clean and alert as she had not been in years.

Uchiha Mikoto looked unflinchingly back at the Fifth. "I don't care that Sasuke has been listening to music. I will not let you hurt him." She turned and left after these quiet words, leaving Tsunade to ponder on the cause of the radical change that had come over the woman recently.

* * *

Shortly after noon the next day, ANBU reported the missing Chuunins walking boldly into the village through the main entrance.

"Very good. Inform the families that we will strike in three days." Tsunade watched as the man vanished.

When the three days were up, Kakashi reported that he couldn't find Naruto or Sasuke and did she want him to summon one of his ninken. She asked him to wait and accompany her, instead, to Sasuke's home.

They found Uchiha Mikoto calmly sewing one of Sasuke's shirts while the smell of fresh bread permeated the clean house. She invited them both to eat shit, said she wasn't telling them where her son was.

She gave them quite a bit of trouble. In the end, when four days had gone by, Kakashi did summon one of his hounds. They were led to a small, well-kept house deeper in the compound. It was mid-morning when they entered the quiet structure.

Kakashi preceded her through the door which opened into the main room. He looked around carefully, noting the zig-zagging scorch marks on the walls and floor. He pointed them out silently to Tsunade. He knew they were made by Chidori.

They continued, room by room, through the house, neither speaking. At the kitchen, they paused as they took in the blackened walls and charred remains of the table and chairs. They entered the last room in the house, tense, not knowing what to expect but ready for anything.

Kakashi had to turn his head away from the sight of his students, boys he'd practically raised for the last 3 years, naked and asleep. There was no doubt about what they'd been doing; the entire room reeked of it.

Tsunade, after glaring at Naruto's bare ass, his arm slung across Sasuke's neck, brought her hands together and cracked her knuckles. Sasuke slitted his eyes open then, just as she grabbed his leg and swung him, bodily, at the nearest wall. He struck, rebounded, and hit the floor, where he remained motionless. Naruto yawned, arched his back in a stretch so that his plump ass poked impudently at the enraged Hokage and turned over. He hardly had his eyes open before she threw him out the screen door where he landed, bonelessly, in the small garden. Tsunade stormed out of the room, speaking over her shoulder in a tight voice. "Get them up and dressed. I will be at the training grounds dealing with Sakura if you need more help." She paused briefly on her way out the door. "You probably will need help. They are strong."

Kakashi watched her leave, listening to her slam out of the house a few seconds later. Glancing out the screen door, he saw Naruto shakily sitting up. He turned his attention to Sasuke, who lay prostrate a few feet from him, not moving.

Kakashi walked over to him and gazed down. There were numerous long scratches all over his body. There were small punctures, as if from claws, and many bite marks. Sasuke looked like he'd been in the fight of his life. Concerned, Kakashi flipped the inert form over with one foot. A snore sounded.

Sasuke was sound asleep.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi went out to the garden and squatted in front of the still yawning Naruto. Naruto looked at him tiredly.

"You two are in big trouble. I hope you know that."

Naruto remained silent, though his face was becoming more alert.

"Get Sasuke up. Meet me in front of the house in 10 minutes. If you try to escape it will only be worse. As it is, I will be going all out on you two. Don't make me get the Hokage involved as well. I sense she wants to eat you both for lunch." With that, Kakashi stood and vanished. Naruto remained where he was a moment before getting up and walking into the bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke heard someone calling his name is a soft dreamy sort of voice. The voice repeated Sasuke's name over and over. Sasuke didn't respond. He wanted to stay asleep, unmoving, uncaring, for the rest of eternity. He'd never been so worn out in his life. He was blessedly numb. He felt himself sinking deeper into oblivion.

Two fingers, roughly inserted into his ass, brought him awake with a gasp. He was on the floor, head turned to the side. He saw a broad, fleshy foot with thick toes raise itself in preparation of coming down on his stomach. Sasuke raised a hand in defense. Or tried to. The hand in question came an inch off the floor before flopping back down. Alarmed, Sasuke took note of his other afflictions.

His entire body was devoid of any strength whatsoever. He couldn't even make a fist. An odd, tickly weakness radiated throughout him, punctuated by sharp points of pain here and there. Panicking, he tried to speak, only to find his voice was almost entirely gone. "Naruto!"

Naruto had been watching Sasuke with barely concealed mirth. He'd raised his foot to kick Sasuke playfully and watched his lover come fully awake at last. "Ah, Sasuke-chan! Finally up?"

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated, ignoring the endearment for now. "I can't move."

Naruto crouched down next to him. "Really? You seemed fine earlier…" He got an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and had to support him in a sitting position. He looked worriedly at Sasuke's drooping eyes and limp arms and legs. Sasuke's voice was a hoarse croak. No surprise there, considering all the yelling and screaming he'd done. "Is it really that bad? You can't move at all?" He finally got Sasuke sitting all the way up and almost dropped him: Sasuke let out a roar, moving feebly at last.

"_MY ASS! _ My ass, oh fuck, Naruto, put me down, put me back down!" Tears stood in Sasuke's eyes as Naruto hastily lowered him back to the floor. He glared at Naruto's blank face furiously.

"_Son_ of a _bitch!_ What'd you do to me? My ass is killing me! I can't move!"

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do. You begged for it often enough-"

But a few memories were coming back to Sasuke. "Liar! I know I was unconscious for a lot of it. How could you fuck an unconscious person?!?!" He hissed as he struggled to move.

"You may have been really tired, but I never fucked you while you were sleeping. What, you're telling me you don't remember anything?" Naruto snorted.

"Bits and pieces."

Naruto watched Sasuke interestedly. "So you don't remember throwing a fireball at my head and nearly blowing up the whole kitchen?"

Sasuke paused in his struggles. "You're lying."

"Nope. I probably shouldn't have tried to put that popsicle up your ass, but I thought your reaction was a bit extreme…"

"Popsicle…you fucking-"

"And you really don't remember chasing me with the Chidori? Man, you almost got me, too…good times, good times…"

"…I'm sure you deserved it."

"It was kind of funny watching you sleepwalk to the bathroom. Well, you weren't sleeping exactly, but you didn't answer whenever I'd call your name. Remember when you swore to kill me in my sleep because you saw blood in the toilet?" Naruto was quietly laughing while he said all this, clearly amused.

"No. I don't remember any of that." Sasuke's brow was furrowed in thought.

"Really? Weird. What _do_ you remember?" Naruto cocked his head quizzically.

_The most amazing pleasure and intimacy I've ever known._ Sasuke was silent as a blush stole across his cheeks. Naruto watched this with hope.

"Was it good, Sasuke?" This was asked in a shy voice that was completely unlike Naruto. His eyes were lowered to his hands, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke took his time answering. When he did, he managed to take one of Naruto's hands in his. "It was amazing. Incredible. The best night of my-"

"You mean three nights?"

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "What?"

"Yeah, we've been here, like, four days or so. You finally stayed asleep one time, early this morning. I couldn't wake you so I decided to go to sleep too."

Sasuke dimly remembered seeing more than one night outside the screen. His mouth became very dry suddenly. "We've been fucking. Non-stop. For four days?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I fed you and all…and sometimes you'd conk out for an hour or so. But yeah, essentially…"

"No wonder I feel like this. Help me up…no, not sitting, standing. Didn't I see Kakashi and Tsunade?"

"Yeah," Naruto grunted at maneuvering Sasuke's dead weight. "Looks like the shit finally hit the fan. Kakashi wants us outside in about 3 minutes. He says he's going to go all out on us."

Sasuke was appalled at how little strength his legs had. He could not stand on his own and every body part hurt. "You…ait-t-t-t…you think it's…fuck, that hur…because of how they found us or the club thing?" He finally managed to get this out between clenched teeth.

"You know, I don't know? He didn't say." Naruto was busy trying to walk Sasuke to the futon, the other boy dragging his feet.

"Ugnnng. It's no use, I can't move at all. This is more than just fatigue. I've been tired before. My muscles feel like jelly."

"Maybe cumming over a hundred times has something to do with it."

Sasuke paused in the act of easing his flaming ass onto the soft mattress. "That's impossible."

Naruto cocked his head, looking at the ceiling, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Mmm…no, I counted one hundred and seven ejaculations. Gaara told me that the younger you are, the shorter the interval between orgasms, so I guess it's not entirely impossible. Besides, it happened."

Sasuke stared up at Naruto's shining face in flat denial of everything he was saying. If what Naruto said was true, he might not recover until he was twenty. "And what about you? You don't seem to be suffering at all."

"Me? I feel _great. _Ready for anything. Course…I still want you. Badly. Think you'll be ready again by the time Kakashi finishes handing our asses to us?"

"Usuratonkachi. Touch me and I'll kill you."

"Rrriiiight," Naruto drawled eyeing Sasuke's sagging body.

"How many times did you cum?"

"Not nearly as much as you. Sometimes I'd be inside you for an hour before cumming and you'd have cum two or three times by then. Sasuke," Naruto sobered, his smile falling away. "We need to talk. About us. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Get me something to drink. I need to recover my strength."

While Naruto went to the kitchen Sasuke painstakingly made his way to the closet and dragged out fresh clothes. He went, just as slowly, aching in every muscle and joint, to the bathroom. The sight of his face and chest in the mirror above the sink had him staring.

He didn't think he'd ever looked this bad. He turned his head to the side, inspecting the deep puncture marks on his neck. His hair stood up wildly, his lips swollen and tender. There were dark circles under his eyes, the eyes themselves bloodshot.

He was going to kill Naruto the second he felt up to it.

Dressed, he came out and found Naruto waiting with a tray of instant ramen and some juice. He was dressed as well. Sasuke ate slowly, feeling life return to his body in an agonizing trickle. If they were attacked…

Kakashi turned when the door opened and an exuberant Naruto came out half dragging Sasuke. The paler boy was leaning heavily on Naruto, an arm slung around his shoulders, Naruto supporting him around the back. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the sturdy Sasuke so weak, while Naruto seemed to have ten times the energy he usually did.

Still. No mercy would be dealt this day. "Follow me."

Sasuke hung on as Naruto leapt speedily after their sensei.

* * *

At the Aburame compound, things were ominously silent as Shino sat before the heads of his clan. He wore a dark grey kimono, standard attire for the Aburame clan when they were at home. His head was bowed, waiting for his sentence. His father spoke first, as was his right seeing as it was his son who'd committed the offense.

"The music, leaving the village and the club are all serious charges and bad enough. But your real crime, Shino…" here Aburame Shibi lowered his head a moment, before continuing. "Did you actually go outside _uncovered?_" Going about uncovered was strictly against the Aburame clan's beliefs.

Shino did not deny it. "I did. Why? In order to blend in seamlessly with the club atmosphere. Had I not gone uncovered, it could have proved…troublesome."

"Have you no shame, Shino? We are known for our calm, intelligent personalities. That you could do this, could _succumb_. Unthinkable. How could you?" Shibi seemed to genuinely want an answer.

"I did not succumb, father. I intentionally listened to music for the pleasure it gave me. I did not listen as much as my comrades…but that is not the issue. I seek forgiveness and willingly accept my punishment."

"That is good, son. Your punishment with be severe." A cloud of Kikai bugs surrounded all of the clan heads, then, darkening the room.

Shino began to sweat.

* * *

In the Akimichi household, Choza dragged his son forcibly by his meaty arm to the chakra reinforced steel and concrete room in their basement. He roughly shoved him inside, Chouji's mom crying piteously into her apron.

"Get in there," Choza barked.

Chouji had never seen his father so angry or heard him speak in anything but kind tones. He cowered in the dark, windowless room, not daring to protest.

Choza slammed the steel door shut and peered in through the small barred window in its center. "You will remain here, on a bread and water diet, until a final decision has been made by Hokage-sama or until I see fit to look at you as my son again." Choza looked his son's shivering body up and down. "_Disgraceful._" He turned away from the door. Chouji heard him tell his mother that if she sneaked him so much as a pea he'd divorce her.

Chouji's stomach growled.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi and other members of the Yamanaka family stood in a circle around the shrieking girl who writhed and pleaded on the floor in their midst. They did not let up their mind torture. Ino's attempts to repel them mentally were no match for the seven family members all maintaining the nightmare jutsu on her.

An image, one of his daughter being thoroughly kissed by that Hyuuga boy, surfaced from Ino's chaotic thoughts. Her father gritted his teeth and exerted more force on his daughter's wayward mind.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in his bedroom, looking apprehensively at his father. He'd woken his son up by stripping the blanket off him, exposing his body to the cool morning air. He'd begun speaking about familial obligations, his role in the village, his duty to uphold village honor and how it was unbefitting of a Nara to engage in such degrading activities as he'd done a few nights previous. Then he'd fallen silent. Shikamaru waited, then ventured to speak.

"So…that's it? That's all you have to say? I'm not…going to be punished further?"

Nara Shikaku smiled in a way that had Shikamaru tensing his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not really the punishing sort." Shikaku went to his son's closed bedroom door and opened it, revealing his wife, Yoshino. "But your mom, here…that's another story. I believe she has something to say to you, with which I completely agree."

Shikamaru heard very little of what his father said after he'd opened his door. Nara Yoshino was holding a piece of wood that was roughly the same size and shape as a bat. Her face caused Shikamaru to empty his bladder where he stood.

His mom proceeded to beat the living shit out of him, his father looking on resignedly.

* * *

Akamaru ran, flat out, dodging through the trees, Kiba hanging on to his back with knees and hands. Kiba ducked his head low as they passed beneath a low-hanging branch.

Kiba had not believed for a minute that his mother was going to let things slide. Those three days after he'd fallen into the complex had been some of the most tense of his life. Everywhere he went, he could smell his mother's fury, and it only got worse the longer she held it in. His entire clan viewed him with hostile eyes. They stank of cold disapproval. At dawn today he'd smelled them closing in on his room and he and Akamaru had made a run for it.

They were some miles outside the village now and Akamaru was tiring. Kiba could smell them gaining on him. He urged his big dog to greater speed, but the faithful mutt was already giving everything he had.

"Flank him on his left, Hana!" That was his mom. Damn, she was closer than he'd thought!

Kiba saw Hana's Haimaru Sankyodai soon afterward pacing Akamaru and slowly closing in on his left. His mom appeared on his right riding Kuromaru. Behind him he could hear other clan members. He saw his mom's fangs shining in the sunlight as she pounced.

Kiba and Akamaru's pained howls reverberated throughout the forest.

* * *

At the training grounds, Lee and Ten-Ten were running for their lives, literally. Lee had at first tried to stand his ground, accepting Guy-sensei's punishment as his do, but he did not want to die. And the longer he let his teacher beat him, the more he felt like it was a real possibility. Besides it was almost impossible not to counter his sensei's blows with defenses of his own.

But Guy-sensei was not merely putting Lee through his paces in a stern but loving manner. He was furious and nothing Lee or Ten-Ten said made any difference. He was going at them both as if they were his enemy. They finally decided to run for it.

Ten-Ten went down first, being cut from behind by Guy-sensei. She hadn't even seen him. Her shriek was short, sharp, piercing…then she was silent. Lee had opened the fifth gate, but Guy-sensei had opened the sixth and was quickly gaining on him. Lee did not give up. He knew, though, that whatever the opening of the fifth gate didn't destroy of his body, his sensei would.

* * *

Down in Root headquarters, Danzou regarded Sai dispassionately. He spoke a single word. "Why?"

Sai responded just as emotionlessly. "I wanted to see what it was like."

That was good enough for Danzou. He offered Sai some tea. They sat sipping the hot liquid thoughtfully.

* * *

At the Hyuuga estate, Neji's screams shivered through the house. Hiashi watched as six elder Hyuuga of the head family pummeled the already black and blue boy into unconsciousness. He nodded, satisfied. Neji had lasted two and a half days against six experienced men using Juuken. He'd fought magnificently. Would that Neji had been born his son! But that could be arranged. He gave orders for the boy to be chained in the dungeon. Hiashi then turned to his own daughter, who'd been made to watch. He considered her with cold eyes.

Contrary to Tsunade's orders he had gone home immediately and held a meeting of his own between branch and head family members. They'd then rounded up Neji and Hinata and brought them before the Hyuuga council. Their crimes had been read, Neji, as branch family member, got the lesser sentence.

"Neji," Hiashi had intoned. "You are my daughter's protector. You have failed in that respect and aided her in the shame she has brought down on this house. Your sentence will be carried out immediately after Hinata's."

Neji, held down by the six men, had stared at his uncle defiantly. It hadn't been lost on him that the punishment had not been specifically mentioned. His uncle then turned toward Hinata, who was being held down by three head family members, two men and one woman. She had been stripped naked. Hiashi had not bothered to speak to her. Neji watched now as she was tied to a wooden post, leaving her back exposed. Neji gasped, knowing what was coming.

Hiashi took the barbed whip from its specially made wooden box that a young male handed to him. He rolled back the long loose sleeves of his robe and flicked the whip experimentally in the air. Hinata flinched, already crying quietly. She knew she was unlikely to survive this.

Hiashi spoke at last.

"You have shamed this house, the name Hyuuga, as no one in living memory of our clan has done. You have corrupted a number of innocent minds with your degeneracy! I cannot hold my head up among the villagers again, can never erase the stigma of your deeds. You will bleed for this. You are no daughter of mine."

So saying, he lifted his arm and brought the sharp metal tips down on Hinata's back. Neji turned his face away at her screams, but one of the men holding him forced his head back around to look. She received 100 lashes. She was unconscious long before they were done.

Now, days later, Hiashi regarded Hinata. The girl was pale, feverish from infection in her many, many lacerations. She too was left in the dungeon. If she survived a week he'd get her medical attention. If not, then he was well shot of her. For now, she could suffer. He turned and left both of them in the dank dark underground rooms of the Hyuuga estate. He locked the door behind himself.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke had regained none of his strength during the time they'd been traveling behind Kakashi. Naruto looked at him, still supporting him as they jumped across roofs.

"What?"

"I can't face Kakashi like this."

"I'll cover for you."

"No. I need you…to lend me some chakra. I've tried molding my own and I can't. I'm too spent, too tired."

"Lend you chakra? How?"

"Stop being stupid! Like you did in the hospital."

"But…I didn't lend you chakra then. I just used mine to negate any bad side effects of the Kyuubi's. And I don't think I can do that again. I don't even really know how I did it that time."

"Well, you lent Chiyo chakra to save Gaara. Can't you do that again?"

"She told me to place my hands on hers and that's all I did. She's the one that sucked it out of me with her own chakra. And I don't know how she did that either."

"So you're going to let me be shamed by facing Kakashi like this?"

"What do you want me to do, man? I said I don't know how to-"

"Well you can fucking try!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously. "I'm telling you, I don't know how to do what you're asking."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe they'll postpone things until you're better." Naruto tried to infuse his words with hope but neither of them believed it.

Once at the training grounds, the matter was solved anyway. Tsunade was there waiting for them. Sakura lay in a heap behind her. Naruto noticed that Sakura's clothes seemed to be smoking slightly.

Tsunade eyed Sasuke before walking up to him. She roughly snatched him from Naruto by his collar and dropped him on the ground. She assessed his condition before performing Mystical Palm on him for several long minutes. Naruto noted with relief how Sasuke's more serious bruises and cuts were diminishing. When Tsunade was done, Sasuke got up on his own. He was somewhat slower than usual, but it was still a great improvement over his previous condition.

Sasuke and Naruto faced their teacher and the Fifth. Naruto was calm, alert and ready. His body, energized from those days of blissful sex, fairly hummed for action. He knew that what he'd done was wrong and accepted that he should be punished…but it didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back. He widened his stance a bit.

Sasuke judged himself to be at about 40% of his fighting strength. Not a good thing in the best of circumstances. Definitely worse if you had the Hokage and Hatake Kakashi sniffing for your blood. He might have to activate his cursed seal here. He braced himself beside Naruto.

Tsunade spoke conversationally to Kakashi, who had his Sharingan revealed. "Would you like to start, Kakashi or should I?"

"Mm mm. Well, I was thinking we could take them together. Naruto looks like he could be a problem."

"Ha. You could be right. Shall we?"

"I think we shall."

Naruto and Sasuke had been looking back and forth between the two older people during this exchange. They almost missed seeing them charge.

Things got pretty ugly.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hi readers! I have some news for you regarding this story:

Much as I know some of you love the romance and lighter themes, this story was never meant to be all happy. Things will get noticeably darker now that we're veering away from the Konoha-based portion of the story. The characters go through things that age them. Things will become edgier, hopefully, and grittier. I hope you all have the courage to follow where the story leads and have faith that Naruto and Sasuke's bond will triumph in the end as stated in my brief (and inadequate) summary.

I know I lost a few readers when Gaara was introduced. I'm sorry, but that's the way he is in the story and not everything can be sunshine, roses and happiness in my writing. Please stick with me and please keep giving me your feedback.

Thank you, always, for all the reviews you have given so far! I cherish every one.

P.S. exerpt from my profile:

**_For those of you wondering how the rookies got so severely punished...all I can say is, Konoha was never a warm, welcoming or nurturing place in my mind. They do some pretty fked up sht. I have no especial love for the place, so...I guess that's come through in my story. _**

Futhermore, I can tell you that the parents went as far as they did under the assumption that that would be the extent of their children's punishment. They weren't expecting their children to be punished further. Hope this makes reading the chapter more palatable...

* * *

Chapter 27

Try as they might, they could not defeat Naruto. Kakashi copied what he could of Naruto's jutsus, but did not have enough chakra to execute them on the scale that Naruto did. Tsunade could not land a blow on his quick form, and when she did on a few occasions, he simply withstood them, sometimes blocking and countering with a powerful blow of his own.

The training grounds were no longer even there, not as they'd existed. The terrain was altered beyond repair thanks to Naruto.

Before he'd expended what little energy he'd had, Sasuke had fought brilliantly. He and Naruto had used a number of combination techniques to great effect. Tsunade had been forced back, and Kakashi could not execute joint jutsus. But eventually even his cursed seal gave out, for lack of strength and chakra. He remained to one side, out of Naruto's way.

Kakashi summoned his ninken, Naruto summoned his toads. Kakashi was pretty much at his limit. A few times he'd out strategized Naruto, but the boy simply countered with brute strength and chakra that Kakashi didn't have.

Naruto landed some yards way from Tsunade and Kakashi's latest attack, waiting to see what they'd do next. Tsunade was breathing hard. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in such a fight. Injured pride at being bested by a Chuunin warred with respect for one of her villager's fighting capabilities. Kakashi didn't have much left in him. They conferred briefly, each panting and in pain.

"He has no weaknesses that I can exploit," Tsunade ground out.

"Yes, he does," said Kakashi. "I'm just not sure we should go for it. Naruto would …kill us."

"Tsunade glanced at him. "You don't mean…?"

Kakashi nodded. They both looked over at Sasuke, who was lying several hundred yards away, nursing his injuries. "So be it," Tsunade said.

Naruto watched them talking. He was having a ball. Surpassing your sensei and Hokage in battle did wonders for you, he discovered. He felt like he was several steps closer to achieving his dream of one day becoming Hokage.

He saw Tsunade speed towards Sasuke. For a split second he thought she meant to give him first aid, but then he saw her raised foot; she meant to bring it down on Sasuke's still form.

Naruto was moving before he knew his mind had given the order. They wouldn't…they wouldn't fight so dirty…he wasn't going to reach him in time.

Kyuubi chakra leaked out of him, lending him speed…

Kakashi hit him from the side with his Tornado of Agony technique. Naruto tumbled away, the winds pushing him farther from Sasuke. The Kyuubi chakra had countered the effects of that jutsu on his body…but Tsunade had reached Sasuke and held him up by the throat. Naruto froze.

Tsunade spoke, raising her voice so he could hear her over the distance separating them.

"Give up now. Or you will never see him again."

Naruto had trouble believing his ears. "What…all because we went to the Sound village?"

"You have endangered this village by bringing music into it. You have disregarded your betters by leaving it. You all could have ended up starting a war with Otogakure and Konoha would have been forced to participate. This ends now. Your pledge that this will never happen again or Sasuke is gone."

Naruto straightened up calmly and looked at her. "You're going to kill him?" His voice was bewildered, unable to take in such an idea that the Hokage, one swor to protect the village, would do something like this.

Tsunade had no intentions of doing anything of the kind. But she remained silent, letting Naruto think what he would.

"You're the worst Hokage this village ever had," Naruto said quietly. "I will never forgive you for this. Never."

He let his chakra fade. Kakashi gave in at last by fainting where he stood. Tsunade let Sasuke fall limply to the ground. She turned on her heel, slung Kakashi over her shoulder and disappeared.

Naruto went to Sasuke and looked down at him. He was awake. The look on his face said he would never forget being used to bring down his friend. Hate was a living entity on his face and in every line of his quivering body. Naruto lifted him and took him to his mother's house.

* * *

They found her unconscious in the living room, signs of a struggle evident. Naruto roused her gently, Sasuke watching from a chair where Naruto had set him down. Mikoto came to with a start, grabbing Naruto's ripped and blood-stained collar. "Where is he? Where's my son?"

This was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke's mother in quite some time. The changes in her were shocking. Mikoto glanced past Naruto's silent figure to where Sasuke reclined in a chair. She went to him with a cry.

Naruto watched with amazement as she fussed over him, cursing vehemently over the state he was in, bringing hot water and bandages. When Sasuke was patched up, she turned determinedly to Naruto. He let her clean and bandage the wounds that hadn't healed already with numb gratitude. She led him to Sasuke's room, where that boy was already in his bed sleeping. Naruto lay down gingerly next to him in his narrow bed and curled his body around Sasuke's. His mother nodded approvingly and covered them both with a blanket. The last thing Naruto was aware of was Sasuke's mom closing the door softly behind herself. He slept deeply.

* * *

Days passed. A week. Shino was the first to recover some semblance of his former self. With his clan's permission, he sought out his other team mates. He was not allowed entry into the Inuzuka complex. Tsume snarled at him to leave before she ripped him to shreds. Shino retreated.

From some distance away, he sent a few of his Kikai bugs into the complex, searching for Kiba. He found Kiba and Akamaru in relatively little discomfort. They were bandaged heavily and Akamaru was limping. They were in a part of the complex that was isolated from the rest of the clan, but not under lock and key. His bugs scouted around, looking for the best route to Kiba that Shino could navigate undetected.

Shino glanced at the sun. Several hours till sunset. The biggest obstacle for him would be getting past the clan's sense of smell. Not for nothing, though, had he been team mates with Kiba. He knew how to get around their olfactory perception. He settled down on a branch to wait.

* * *

Neji picked at a scab on his wrist, opening it, making it bleed afresh. He dug his nails into the raw wound his manacles had caused, bringing himself back to consciousness by force. He had been slipping into a faint again. He was still chained in the dungeon, a bucket of his filth in the corner, his skin, hair and clothes crawling with vermin. Yet he was in better condition than his cousin.

She was in a cell across from his. She wasn't chained, but she didn't need to be. Her father had brought Tsunade down to heal her some days ago. The Hokage had protested their treatment vociferously, demanding Hiashi release them at once. He had refused, saying how he dealt with his family was his business. Tsunade had done what she could for Hinata, but the girl was severely weakened, near death even. The little food she and Neji were given did not help matters. When Tsunade demanded to know how long Hiashi intended to keep them like this, he had responded by saying it was entirely up to Neji and Hinata. Tsunade had left soon after that cryptic remark.

Neji looked at his cousin now. She lay on the dirty stone floor of her cell. She was clearly visible to him since their cells had only bars in front, no door. He and Hinata's Tenketsus were closed every day at dawn and dusk. They could not escape. Hinata still lay naked. Her eyes burned with hatred, a look he had never seen on her gentle face, yet one he knew was mirrored on his own countenance.

They heard footsteps then. Neji recognized the tread as that of his uncle. Clean air wafted down with him, bringing the scent of the perfumed oil he used on his hair and body. His uncle's clothes and person seemed very clean and bright in the filthy confines of the dungeon. Hiashi regarded Hinata for a moment, noting her look of utter abhorrence. He smiled. Her changed attitude pleased him. Hatred lent strength. Any emotion she displayed was preferable to her meek kindness of before. She might be worthy of the name Hyuuga yet…if, she complied. He turned to look at Neji. The boy's look of revulsion was nothing new. It was a look that sat familiarly on Neji's handsome features. Hiashi was unconcerned. He spoke in ringing tones that bounced off the stone walls, echoing slightly.

"You are to be released. You may go free, returned to the fold of the family, provided you comply with the edict set forth by myself and the other elders of the Hyuuga clan." He waited, but got no response from them. He turned and held out his hand to a young man behind him who'd come down as well. The young man handed Hiashi a sealed scroll. Hiashi broke the seal and unrolled it, holding it up before his face.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are hereby cleared of all charges in the event that you marry Hyuuga Hinata. You will take on the title of heir to the Hyuuga head family, and be privy to council meetings, head family training and decision making. Your name will be stricken from branch family archives and rewritten in the head family tree. All of the above mentioned decrees are effective immediately." Hiashi let the scroll snap shut. He looked at Neji's blank face.

When Neji continued to say nothing, he decided to explain further. "You are the prodigy of the Hyuuga family, Neji. It is your future I am most concerned with. That wretch across from you needs a strong, firm hand. This way, all problems are solved. We keep your talent in the family, Hinata is dealt with and you receive the recognition you deserve. You will become my son." He held out a hand towards Neji as if offering the greatest gift in the world.

Neji spat at him.

"Hinata is my cousin. And you will never be my father." His voice was deep, strong despite the weakened condition of his body.

"Marriages have been arranged between cousins before in this family." Hiashi explained rigidly. "It is not an uncommon practice in large families like our own. You will comply. It is not up for discussion."

Hinata spoke at last. "I am not marrying Neji. Not now or ever."

Hiashi turned slowly to face her. She stood in her cell, holding the bars for support. Her body had become thin, her ribs showing through the filth on her. He smiled. "You don't have a choice. Either you both marry or you both rot down here. Those are your options. And before you think to agree only so that you may escape…think again. We will make sure the marriage is consummated." He turned and left them, the heavy door at the top of the stairs slamming loudly.

Hinata looked at Neji. Her hot, silent tears made clean tracks on her dirty face. "I'm so sorry I got you into this, Neji."

Neji scowled. "You didn't get me into anything. And I don't regret anything."

"Me either. Oh, god, Neji…do you think we should…"

"No." he said it without hesitation. "I love you, but I'm not marrying you. I won't have my life dictated like that. I make my own fate. Fate doesn't own me. Not anymore."

Hinata nodded slowly. "I'm not letting him win like this. I swear, Neji, I swear on my life I will pay him back for this. I will bring him down. He's not my father."

Neji looked at her curiously. This new Hinata was interesting. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," the once shy girl replied, "That I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Neji looked at her set face and believed her. Hyuuga Hiashi had made a dangerous enemy.

* * *

Another week went by. Shino had managed to get to Kiba and ascertain that he was alright, be he was unable to get to Hinata. His father advised him to wait, be patient. Shino did, though he went by the Hyuuga estate several times a day.

Tsunade was roused from her sleep one evening by the elders. They requested to meet with her in her office.

Once there, she listened in growing outrage and disbelief to what they had to say. She raged, spilling the _sake_ Shizune had provided, throwing things, threatening the two stoic figures. In the end, it made not the slightest difference. The decision was final. When they left her ruined office, she sank down on the floor, atop the scattered papers and cried, her face in her hands. Shizune crept from her hiding place in the corner and knelt down next to her long-time friend. She put her arms around the older woman's shuddering shoulders.

"Oh, Shizune," she whispered brokenly. "What have I done? _What have I done???"_

Unable to answer, Shizune rested her chin in the blond hair, offering what comfort she could.

* * *

The next morning missives were sent to all the families asking that the children in question be brought to the village council building. The elders of Konohagakure, Tsunade, and the other members of the council regarded the youth lined up before them. Two were missing.

"Where are Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji," Mitokado Homura asked of the Hyuuga representative. That man bowed to one knee before answering.

"Greatest apologies, Homura-sama. Hyuuga Hiashi requests his relatives be left to him. An arranged marriage will be taking place tomorrow afternoon between Hinata-sama and Neji-dono."

The rookies all glanced at each other in surprise and shock. Kiba dug his claws into Akamaru, making the beast growl in response to his anger.

Tsunade studied the Chuunins as they stood in silence. They did not look well. Ino had a jumpy, twitchy attitude and kept glancing around herself fearfully. Sakura, too, was not fully recovered. Lee held to his crutch manfully, masking the pain he must be in. The rest were not much better off. Only Naruto, Shino and Sai seemed to be in good health.

She averted her gaze from the naked hatred in Naruto's blue eyes. She'd wronged him. She'd wronged them all. She'd handled the situation badly, calling herself teaching them a lesson. She was powerless to stop what was happening, now. Naruto had been right. She was the worst Hokage this village had ever known.

"I see," Homura was saying. "I can't say as I approve, but so be it. It changes nothing, in the end." He cleared his throat and gestured for his partner, Utatane Koharu, to make the announcement. Koharu nodded at him and turned her gaze to the Chuunins before her. Parents and guardians stood a measured pace behind their charges, also waiting to hear what had been decided. She spoke into the heavy silence.

"By order of the council of Konohagakure, for the crimes of bringing harmful, dangerous and corrupting influences into Konoha, for consorting with a known enemy of Konoha, the following individuals are hereby subject to exile for the duration of one year." She read off their names, including Neji's and Hinata's, from the scroll she was holding. "You will leave the village at dawn tomorrow. At the end of one year, you will be allowed back into Konoha, cleared of all charges. Messages have been sent to the Five Great Nations. You will not be allowed sanctuary in any of them. That is all. Dismissed."

The Chuunins stood where they were for a moment. The parents were also still and silent. They had not expected this. A sentence of community service, perhaps, or demotion to Genin for a brief period. But not to have their children sent away, possibly to die by some unknown hand, far from home.

Uchiha Mikoto was the first to speak. "I am going with my son. And when we come back, you will know my wrath." She stood next to Sasuke, glaring defiantly at the panel of individuals who sat before her.

"That is unacceptable, Mikoto. You-" Homura was cut off.

Her voice was deadly calm. Naruto, listening to her through his own fog of disbelief, realized where Sasuke got his quiet rages from. "I'd like to see you try and stop me," she said. Naruto suddenly remembered that Sasuke's mother was a Jounin in her own right.

Naruto did not trust himself to speak. He looked at the people who'd sentenced him and his friends and wondered for the first time in his life if he really wanted to be Hokage of such a place. He let Sasuke pull him out of the building, following the other parents who were holding on to their children with desperation. He passed by Chouji, who was sandwiched between his parents' bulky forms. All three were crying.

Naruto averted his eyes. He felt like crying himself. He followed Sasuke's upright figure to the Uchiha compound.

His eyes blazed red. Uzumaki Naruto was not letting this go.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thank you, Thank you for all the great reviews. You guys, my readers, mean so much to me! You guys are a big part of the reason why I stay up most of the night writing. Love you guys! *mwah*!

* * *

Chapter 28

There was a flurry of activity going on in the Uchiha household. Mikoto bustled around, packing this and that. Sasuke was going through weapons and scrolls. Naruto stood amidst this commotion, like the eye at the center of a storm, numb with shock and rage at how his world had been casually turned upside down. He tried to process everything, to step back and take stock, but he couldn't manage it. His anger was prominent, foremost in his brain, chewing through any thought he tried to examine.

Sasuke hurried past him, looking for something. Naruto snagged his wrist.

"Wha-" Sasuke began, but Naruto was pulling him towards his room. He was pushed roughly into the small space and watched as Naruto slammed the door shut. Before Sasuke could ask what was going on, Naruto had his dark head in his hands, kissing him passionately.

Naruto had his sword off of him, Sasuke's shirt half down his arms before he released Sasuke's mouth to trail hot biting kisses down his neck and the curve of his muscled shoulder. He held onto Sasuke as he walked him backward to the closed door. Naruto turned him around, forcefully pinioning him against the door of his room. He had one hand splayed against the back of Sasuke's head, pressing his cheek into the smooth wood of the door. Sasuke felt Naruto kissing the back of his neck, his hot lips moving down the deep vale of his spine, taking his shirt in the process. There was tugging on his pants; Naruto had them down around his ankles, exposing Sasuke's well-developed ass to the breeze. Sasuke spread his legs, leaning his head and hands on the door, breathing shallowly in anticipation. Memories of their four days together had plagued him for the past two weeks, keeping him in a state of semi-arousal. He'd tried to approach Naruto but the blond was firm in his determination to give Sasuke a chance to recover.

Naruto got on his knees now and grasped Sasuke's hips in both hands, holding his ass open. He licked firmly between Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke moaned, arching his back strongly, giving his ass to this wicked pleasure. His hands closed into fists, his breath whistling between clenched teeth as Naruto's tongue circled his entrance before plunging deeply inside. "Oh, my god, _yes_," Sasuke hissed. Naruto fucked him with his tongue for several delicious minutes, occasionally biting or sucking. Sasuke's knees grew weak.

Naruto stood up. Sasuke heard him undoing his pants before he felt him leaning his brawny body against Sasuke's bare back. The rough material of Naruto's jacket, the cold zipper, brought goose bumps out on Sasuke's sensitive skin. Naruto slid the broad tip of his cock up and down the groove of Sasuke's ass before entering to the hilt in one smooth, powerful thrust. Sasuke was briefly lifted against the door, supported entirely on the shaft inside him. A full-throated cry came out of him and was cut short by Naruto's hand clamping on his mouth. Naruto's other hand pressed against Sasuke's shoulder, holding him in place as he moved in long, deliberate strokes. Sasuke had forgotten just how big Naruto was. His hole was stretched to its limit around him, the cock feeling as if it were going fatally deep.

Sasuke breathed quickly through his nose, pushing against Naruto's pounding hips, locking his knees so they wouldn't buckle. It was like trying to withstand an avalanche, being fucked by Naruto. He bit Naruto's hand as the blond hit that spot in Sasuke once, twice…his knees gave out. Naruto caught him under one leg and around the waist, carrying him to the bed where he tilted him. They fell, face down, Naruto's weight pressing him into the mattress. Naruto shifted, leaning up on his palms, moving faster and harder in Sasuke than he had been. Sasuke came, muffling his curses in his pillow. Naruto paused, holding still as Sasuke's hips bucked and contracted. He started up again as Sasuke lay trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke was wrung dry, holding steadfastly to consciousness by his fingernails when over an hour later Naruto came explosively in Sasuke's well-used ass. Naruto collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Sasuke felt the pool of his semen squish against his stomach and chest under himself. He'd come three times, each more intense than the last. Naruto finally rolled off of him and Sasuke was able to turn on his back. He dropped one wrist over his eyes, feeling the weakness in his body slowly fade. Naruto groped for his hand, held it on the bed between their sweaty bodies. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto and found the blue eyes gazing back at him in return. "You ok?" Naruto asked huskily. Sasuke nodded, smiling languidly. Naruto gave a half smile in return before turning his head to look back at the ceiling.

_Yosh_, the whiskered boy thought. _Now I can think_. He said nothing, only stared at the ceiling while his thumb played idly with the back of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke lay there feeling Naruto's warm cum oozing out of him. After awhile he got up, adjusting the clothes that had never been completely off of him and went to take a shower, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto had his shit in order now. He knew what he wanted to do, how he wanted to do it and what to do first. His cold anger, burning sense of betrayal (god, such gruesome betrayal!) were tucked away. He would use them to lend strength to his actions tonight. They would be cruel but nourishing comfort in the year ahead. It would help sustain him through the suckfest he knew was coming. That, and Sasuke. He could live through anything as long as Sasuke was with him.

Though he didn't know it, the last of his boyhood, his childhood, his immaturity had withered away as he lay there thinking and planning. His eyes took on a hardness as everything that made him who he was rose up, called upon to face this challenge and beat it. Notions he'd held as irrefutable facts, that had defined his sense of right and wrong, his sense of justice, were blown apart revealing them to be the flimsy screens that they were. Screens that had been hiding the truth.

And that truth was simple when he thought about it; There was no justice, no code of honor, right, wrong or respect. They were just words people used to control other people.

The ideas that were but seeds in him broke open, took root deep in his soul now: he would hold to justice and fairness. Just because he was aware of the corruption around him didn't mean he had to be a part of it. If there was no rightness in the world then_ he_ would make it right. _He_ knew what was wrong, even if others didn't and he knew it was wrong for his village to throw them out like this. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that he and Sasuke weren't the only ones to get punished severely. That, too, was wrong, when you considered that they were being exiled as well. And over nothing, as far as he was concerned.

He would become Hokage. And so help him when he did, he would change this village that had cast him out.

He was sitting on the bed when Sasuke came back, hair dripping, smelling of soap. Sasuke paused in the act of drying his hair with a towel to look at Naruto's face. Something was different.

"Sasuke, I'm going to call a meeting here at your house. That ok with you?"

"I guess…who's coming here?" Sasuke saw Naruto form the hand seal for Kage Bunshin.

"Us exiles." Nine clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. They scampered out of Sasuke's room, through his living room and out the front door.

Sasuke watched them go for a second before his attention was brought back to Naruto as he stood up. He rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he spoke. "I'm going to go pack my stuff. I'll be back in a bit. Keep anybody who shows up here until I get back, ok?" he leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips before heading out after his clones.

Kakashi was waiting in front of Naruto's door, leaning casually. Naruto didn't break his stride, only concentrated chakra, as much as he could summon, into his fist and punched Kakashi. The older man threw up his hands to block the blow. It did nothing. Kakashi went crashing through Naruto's door, across the room beyond, through the wall that separated the main room and the kitchen and landed, imbedded, in the far wall of the apartment behind Naruto's. Naruto didn't even look at this spectacle. He calmly walked through the jagged-edged threshold of his apartment and got a duffel bag from under his bed. He went to his drawer and began selecting clothes to put in. When he had what he needed, he went to his ruined kitchen and packed all of the instant ramen he could fit into the crowded bag. He went back to the main room and looked around one last time. He considered taking his picture of team seven with him. Then he decided against it.

He walked out of the place, not looking back. He heard Kakashi calling his name from a distance, but he didn't slow down. He wasn't followed.

Naruto stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. He sat at the small bar, his bag slung across his back, eating bowl after bowl of complimentary ramen that the old man served up. His kind, wrinkled face said he'd heard about Naruto's forced exile.

When he was full, he thanked the old man and left. He got to Sasuke's house shortly afterward. It was late afternoon. He walked into the living room to find it crowded with his friends. Sasuke was in the process of trying to stop Chouji from leaving.

"Look, his clone said it was important, so I came, but he's not even here! My mom and dad want to spend this last night with me. I'm going back." Chouji tried to sidestep Sasuke. He wasn't the only one complaining.

"Guys," Naruto said.

It wasn't so much his presence that caused everyone to become quiet and stare at him. More, it was the voice he'd spoken in. It was a man's voice, one of command. Seeing that he had their attention, he took advantage of it, speaking as he advanced in the room.

"First, I'm glad you all came. This situation is bad enough as it is without us fighting so let's don't, ok?"

They nodded mutely, arranging themselves around him in a loose circle. Shikamaru spoke. He still had bruises on his face. "What's this meeting about? Incidentally, I'm not that anxious to get back home, so take as long as you want." His voice held a bitterness that Naruto understood perfectly.

"It's about us, actually," Naruto said. "Sasuke and I are planning on traveling together. I wanted to know if you all planned on going your separate ways or would you like to come with us?"

"What…you mean…stick together? All of us?" Ino's voice held shaky hope. Naruto saw that he was right in thinking that everyone assumed they'd be cast out alone, left to their own devices.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We're stronger together. Like it or not, we're family, if not because we're all from Konoha then definitely because we're all exiles. We could watch out for each other. Have each other's backs. I think we should stick together. What do you guys say?" His blue gaze held each of theirs in turn.

He saw them glancing at each other. And because he was watching for it, he saw the subtle loosening of tension, the slight relaxing of facial muscles. The idea of exile in the wide world was better tolerated if there was going to be company. Still heinous, but not quite _as_ bad. There were nods from everyone.

"Good," Naruto said. "Let's make a pact now to always protect each other and treat each other with respect. We're a family and family doesn't turn its back on each other." He held his hand out in front of him. After some nervous looks at each other, Sasuke was the first one to place his hand on Naruto's. Lee was the next. They all shuffled into a tighter circle and placed their hands on top of each other's. They felt connected, less alone, less horrified by their situation and neglected.

"I swear on my life to protect you all," Naruto said fiercely.

"And we will protect you, Naruto-kun," Lee said just as feelingly.

Naruto nodded over the lump in his throat. They broke apart then and Naruto sat down. They sat, too, facing him, unconsciously deferring to him.

"There's quite a few things that need to be sorted out before we go. Is everyone packed?" There were some murmurs of affirmation, some saying that they weren't finished. "Make a clone now to get your things and bring them here or finish packing for you."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because we're not leaving in the morning. We're leaving tonight." Naruto waited for them to jump up yelling.

Silence. Then…

"Um…why? Isn't tomorrow soon enough?" Sakura's face was a mixture of fright and mutiny. She didn't want to hurry this exile.

"Because night is when we'll have the most cover."

"Perhaps you should explain what you are thinking, Naruto." This was from Shino.

"Alright. How many of you think Hinata and Neji actually want to get married? While we're at it, why weren't they at the sentencing today? I think they are being forced."

"It's worse than that, Naruto," Shino said. He adjusted his dark glasses.

"Tell, me," the blond said. They all listened with growing horror as Shino told of one of his bugs finally locating Hinata and Neji being held in some sort of underground dungeon.

"I was unable to get into the estate or get a message to them. They have been hurt badly. They are weak and malnourished. Neji was in chains. Hinata-" Shino broke off. Naruto wasn't listening anymore. He was, quite simply, going Kyuubi right before their astonished eyes. Shino backed away to the wall along with everyone else. Only Sasuke remained near Naruto, watching him as if this was a normal occurrence.

Naruto's fingers dug into the wooden floor, puncturing it. His head was bowed, the shaggy hair obscuring his face. His fangs lengthened. A low, feral growl rumbled in his throat. Almost…almost…he trembled on the edge of losing his control completely. Right there, teetering on the edge…he was tipping…

Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's knee, holding him back, bringing him down with his steady, unruffled confidence in him.

The other occupants of the room watched this with bated breath. The saw Naruto take deep lungfuls of air, calming himself further. He lifted his head and looked at them. Though his other features were returned to normal, his eyes remained red and slit-pupiled.

"I'm ok," he said. "Shit, well that only tells me that I'm right to do this. I didn't know they were being held like that, though. I thought they were ok… it doesn't change the plan. Just makes it more difficult."

"_What plan?"_ Ten-Ten shouted exasperatedly.

"The plan to rescue Neji and Hinata," said Naruto. "We're breaking them out of there. That's why we're leaving tonight, instead of tomorrow. They'll be chasing us."

Everyone had crept closer, almost against their will, while he'd been speaking. What he was saying was unthinkable. Lee, who was most familiar with the Hyuugas and their strength, spoke up.

"You want us to break into the stronghold of the most powerful family of fighters in all of Konoha and extract two of their number? Us, a bunch of recovering Chuunins, against a horde of elite Jounins?"

"Yup."

"Just checking," Lee said.

"I meant what I said about us being a family and not leaving anyone behind. We're getting them out of there." Naruto's face challenged anyone to disagree. They all stared at him intently, turning his words over in their minds.

"Let's assume that works," Shikamaru drawled. "Let's say whatever plan you have cooking actually works and we manage to get in there, get them, and get out with our lives. What then? How do we escape with two weakened ninjas? There'll be fourteen of us. How are we all going to get away and not get recaptured?"

"Why would they want to recapture us?" Sasuke spoke at last. "They're kicking us out. They want us gone. The Hyuugas will chase us, maybe. Maybe ANBU. But not for long. Personally, I can't wait to leave."

"Do you trust me?" Naruto said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyed Naruto's red gaze. He nodded after a moment.

"Then trust I will get us out of there. No one gets left behind."

He settled down to go over his plan. He told of each one's role and what they would be doing every step of the way.

"Shino can you draw a map based on what you saw of the dungeon?"

Shino nodded that he could. Mikoto, who had been listening to everything, brought him paper and pen. When Shino was finished, Naruto asked Lee to look at it and add what he knew about the rest of the estate, its rooms, and where they were in relation to the dungeon. When Lee was done with this, Naruto took the map and studied it.

"Ok, Kiba your nose is going to be key in pinpointing their exact location in that dungeon. It looks like there are quite a few rooms to choose from in there and we need to get the right ones on the first try. Got it?"

"Got it," he said. Akamaru woofed in agreement.

"Yosh. Everyone make your clones, send them to your house to get your shit and bring it here. Bring as much food as you can, too. Tell your parents you're leaving tonight and not to try and stop you. Act like you're mad at them or something if they give you too much trouble."

"We _are_ mad at them," Kiba said. "Loyalty is a big thing in my clan. My mom didn't show an ounce for me when I was exiled. We're all wishing that we had someone like Sasuke's mom, willing to leave the village with us." He glanced at Uchiha Mikoto, who was blushing slightly. "She was the only one to stand up to the council."

Naruto said nothing to this. He hadn't thought about it, really, since he had no parents. He had to figure, though, that it must be like Sasuke choosing to stay in the village if Naruto had been exiled alone. The thought sent a sharp pain through his head. He watched his friend's clones departing and wondered if their sense of betrayal was twice as strong as his; they'd been abandoned by the village and their parents.

Naruto spent the hours until moonrise going over the plan with them and then listening to them as they told how their parents or senseis had punished them. Sai alone escaped any discipline, but then he and his whole Root crap were too weird anyway. Naruto found he wasn't the only one hating his sensei or, in some cases, parents.

Night had truly fallen by the time everyone had their bags, all slung across their backs, and were standing outside Sasuke's home ready to leave. Naruto looked everyone over in the bright moonlight. He paused at Lee.

"How's the leg? You going to be ok?" he asked him.

"Yes, I should be. It's almost healed completely."

Naruto thought for a moment. He needed everyone at a hundred percent. Aside from some residual bruises and scrapes, everyone was. He motioned to Sakura and Ino. "I want his leg in perfect working order. He's the only one who can withstand that Juuken if they try to close his Tenketsus. I need him."

The two medic nins bent down and got to work on Lee's leg. Lee looked at their bent heads, then back up at Naruto. He felt such pride at Naruto's acknowledgement. He struggled not to cry.

"Let's go," Naruto said as the girls finished with Lee. Lee had done a few practice kicks and pronounced the leg fine.

"Wait," Mikoto said. It was the first time she'd spoken all evening. Everyone turned to her. "Are we just going to go to the Hyuuga estate and hope no one sees us?"

"We'll be careful, mom." Sasuke began turning away.

"Why not just walk down the street, taking the quickest and most direct route," she asked. "I can hide us with Genjutsu."

"So could I," Said Sasuke turning back to face her. "But ANBU would see right through it, and they're everywhere tonight, you heard what everyone was saying. We have to go by the circuitous way, the most hidden route."

When everyone's clones had come back they had reported an increased number of patrols around the village. Naruto had wondered aloud what they were for, before Shikamaru pointed out that they were probably making sure none of the exiled tried to hide and stay in the village.

"Yes, you could perform a concealing Genjutsu, " Mikoto said to her frowning son. "But you can't layer your Genjutsu seven times, can you?"

There were gasps. Sasuke spluttered. "That's…not possible." His eyes were wide.

"Very possible. I was considered quite the Genjutsu expert in my day. Only Yuhi Kurenai came close. I say close…but she was no match for me. Stand still." They all stood rock still, watching her.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke felt weird, leaping joy at seeing it. He had never known that his mom possessed it. And he certainly didn't know she had any talent. Shit! The things she could teach him!

Though none of them felt any different, they could see a faint shimmer in the air around them. Mikoto murmured as she performed endless hand seals, at least fifty. "First layer…second layer…third layer…"

When she was done, she lowered her hands and let her Sharingan fade into her usual onyx eye color. "We're invisible. Stay close." She smiled at their pole axed expressions, especially Sasuke's.

"Right," Naruto shook himself slightly. Sasuke's mom was a new asset to figure into his plans. "Let's move."

* * *

Neji sat slumped against a wall, his hands in his lap. The chains were cold and heavy against his thighs. He could hear the faint hitching breaths Hinata drew in her sleep. They were all that remained of the storm of rage and tears that she'd spat at her father when he told them earlier today that she and Neji would be married tomorrow, whether they agreed or not. Then Hiashi had shared with them what he thought was a juicy piece of information. All their friends had been exiled and would be banished from the village come the morning. For an entire year. Hiashi went on to explain how Neji and Hinata were included in the exile, but that the Hyuugas were working to overturn that part of the ruling.

Neji had had sat dejectedly through the entire sermon. He no longer cared about anything. He'd heard that Shino had come by a few times and Kiba. Even Guy-sensei had been heard all the way down in the dungeon, demanding to see his student. No one was let through.

_And no one can break into this place,_ he thought morosely. He watched an ant crawl through the bars of his cage and stop before his crossed legs. _Not with every fighting Hyuuga currently in residence. _Another ant joined the first and stopped directly behind it. Neji looked at this a moment before sighing and leaning his head against the wall. He scratched listlessly at the lice crawling on his scalp.

Who would come for them, anyway? If what his uncle said was true, then everyone who might have cared had their own problems to deal with now. No one was going to put those aside long enough to think about him and Hinata. And if they did, they wouldn't be a match for his family. Not all of them. No one. No way. Never.

Neji thought about how this time tomorrow night he'd be forced to have sex with Hinata and his stomach cramped painfully, making his head come forward off the wall. He gasped.

There were more ants. They were in the process of spelling something on the floor in front of him. He stared, his skin tightening all over his body as he read the message at last:

BE READY

Just then a small black mouse scurried through the bars of Neji's cell and onto his knee. The creature was oddly weightless. Neji looked at it and realized it was trying to give him something that it held in its mouth. Neji took it and held it to his face.

It was a single shining blond hair.

Neji looked from the message to the hair and back again. Understanding burst in his mind with killing brilliance, causing his heart to lurch painfully in his chest. Adrenaline flooded him. He saw the mouse dissolve in a small splatter of ink and knew his friends were near. He held the signature to the short note on the floor, the hair that belonged to none other than Naruto. They were coming for him and his cousin.

* * *

Outside, on a thick branch that hung over the Hyuuga estate, the twelve members of the rescue mission, plus Akamaru, stood in a line watching the estate below them. They divided their attention between the sprawling building and Kiba who was midway along the branch, eyes closed, concentrating. They could see each other, even if no one could see them.

"Ok," Kiba whispered. "I think he's gotten the message. His scent's changed, he stinks of adrenaline."

"And Hinata?" Naruto kept his voice to a whisper, too. Unseen didn't mean unheard. There were Hyuuga down in the courtyard. Though they didn't seem to notice the branch hanging a bit lower than it usually did, he wanted no more problems than they were already about to cause.

"She smells like she's sleeping."

Naruto laid a hand on Shino's shoulder. Shino was kneeling on Naruto's right, maintaining the invisible connection of Chakra to the ants in the dungeon. "Tell him to wake her," Naruto whispered. "We need her ready, too." Shino nodded.

Kiba pointed out a problem. "I can do Gatsugaa and all but I can't get them out of their cells with it. I'll end up hurting them, the move is too broad."

"I've thought of that. Don't worry, leave their cells to me. Just you concentrate on getting down there with Chouji. Everyone else knows what they're supposed to do?"

They all nodded.

"Good. And remember, when I give the word make sure you're all as close to me as is humanly possible. Got it?"

More nods.

"One last thing. We show no mercy. We're not trying to kill anyone, but if it's that or get caught then do it. Understood?" Naruto glanced at them all sternly.

Emphatic nods this time.

"Alright. Move out."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: OMG, your reviews have me blushing! Such effuse praise! I'm touched, deeply, that you guys enjoy my story and think it worth the time to continue reading. I value all advice that's been given and treasure all the positive feedback. I can't believe this story has 99 reviews! I never thought I'd get 20 even. Thank you for appreciating the speedy updates, they will continue hopefully...

Thank you, reviewers! Love you guys! XD

* * *

Chapter 29

**In the council building….**

"…don't care what they've done," shouted Tsunade. "They're kids! How could you send them away?"

Koharu sighed. "Would you rather we allow them to corrupt the entire village? They are not kids, they are Chuunin and far from as innocent as you try to make them sound-"

"This is bullshit. My son-" Tsume began.

"-they took it into their minds to go against their Hokage and their senseis," Koharu continued. "What village would stand to let its Chuunins, or any ranked citizen, defy protocol that way? And not even in service of the village! Merely to satisfy their own addiction! Better we send them away so they will realize how precious the village is to them. They will think twice before trying to bring dangerous things into the village agai-"

"What makes you think they'll come back?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Exactly what I would like to know," Shikaku concurred. "Tsunade, you told us not to hold back with our children. That they were on the verge of turning against the village. We did as you asked, and I can tell you now, we have never hurt our son before. It nearly killed us to do so. Had we known you were planning on exiling our kids we wouldn't have touched them. Imagine my, and everyone else's, surprise on hearing what ANBU had to say on their return from their mission to the sound village. That our children had defeated over fifty of their number? That doesn't sound like their loyalties are changing. You rescind this exile, Tsunade. Now. Or the Nara family will-"

"This exile was never my idea in the first place!" Tsunade cried.

"Silence." Homura stood up. "You are all over-reacting. Yes, it was the council's decision to exile a few dangerous Chuunin before they could turn more of the village into music addicts. What do you think they'll do, travel the globe? They will likely camp a few miles from Konoha for the year or someplace else in Fire Country. ANBU will be able to look out for them and report to us what they are doing. They won't go far. And it was never our intention to let them stay away the full year. After a month they'll be begging to come back and most likely we will let them."

A stunned hush fell with this pronouncement. Inoichi broke it by saying in a wondering voice, "Is it your age that makes you so stupid or have you truly forgotten that these are trained ninja? Beg? A month? Were you not listening to what we've been saying all night? My daughter hasn't spoken to me since her punishment! You seriously think-"

"You go too far, Yamanaka," Koharu said dangerously.

"He hasn't gone far enough," Kakashi stated. He held up his bandaged forearms. "Naruto broke both my arms tonight without so much as blinking. You have turned a number of the most promising, talented students in this village against us. They are not going to camp a few miles outside the village walls. And have you forgotten Akatsuki? If they don't find Naruto and kill him, what's to say the exiles won't join them?"

The elders opened and closed their mouths in shock. "Never!" Koharu spluttered. "They would never, their loyalty-"

"What, the same loyalty you accused them of not having five minutes ago? Don't obfuscate the issue!" Tsunade barked.

Homaru made a slicing gesture with his hand. "Enough! The decision is final. They are unlikely to join any criminal organizations. But if they do," he glared around at the seething parents and teachers, "It will only prove we were right to exile them in the first place. No!" He shouted as bellows and yells threatened to bring the walls down. "This discussion is over."

* * *

**Outside the Hyuuga estate…**

Mikoto went over everything Naruto had said to her on their way to rescue the Hyuugas while Naruto was asking Kiba if Neji had gotten the message.

_They walked soundlessly down the moonlit street, trying not to bump anyone._

_"Um, Mikoto-san?" Naruto's voice was respectful. She looked at him in question._

_"How does that Genjutsu work? How much could you hide?"_

_"Mmm. What do you have in mind?"_

_"Could you hide the entire Hyuuga estate? Or…no, could you make it seem completely normal no matter what was happening inside?"_

_"I could," she'd said, facing forward again. "What you're asking would require me to hide any sounds as well."_

_"And…you can do that? Make the whole estate seem peaceful and everything while it's under attack?"_

_Mikoto had given him a small smile, as if he'd asked her if she could walk or breath or some other such effortless thing._

_Naruto understood the look. She could do what he'd asked and probably much more. "And you can layer it seven times so nobody could dispel it?_

_"All Genjutsu can be dispelled. Layered ones just take more time…if the one doing the dispelling detects the layers in the first place. Layering more than 2 or 3 times is uncommon…and not something I've ever broadcasted to people that I know how to do. Also…I've been known to layer more than seven times."_

_"Wow…what would need layering more than seven times?"_

_"Enemies, usually. They remain in Genjutsu permanently that way."_

_Naruto blinked, imagining such a fate. "Ok, well you know what I want you to do."_

Yes, she did. She had begun performing the hand seals long before he'd told them to move out. By the time they'd all leapt into the courtyard among the unsuspecting Hyuugas, the Genjutsu was in place. She remained on the branch.

* * *

**In the dungeon…**

"Hinata!" Neji hissed. "Hinata, wake up!"

She didn't stir. He cast about his cell for something, anything, to help him. He saw that part of the wall near the base was crumbling and dug out a small piece of the rubble. He flung it across the space separating their cells, hitting his cousin on the ear. She brushed at it sleepily.

"Hinata!"

He heard her yawning. "What."

"We're about to be rescued! Get up, now!"

Hinata really had changed. She did not squeal or ask Neji if he was serious. She merely woke up completely, stood in her cell and held her bars, looking at Neji. "When? Who?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know who all is coming, but I know Shino, Sai and Naruto will be there at least." He told her of the message, held up something she could barely see in his hand. "And wherever there's Naruto, there's Sasuke."

"You think they're here? Now?" She looked doubtfully around the dungeon.

"I think so."

"We won't be able to really help them."

"We'll do what we can."

She nodded. Neji looked at her and was proud of his cousin. She was severely weakened, as was he, but she didn't complain. Not even of being rescued while she was naked.

* * *

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

"Gatsuuga!"

The few Hyuuga milling about in the courtyard looked up in surprise. The bright moon was obscured by three large fast-spinning shapes. That was as much as they saw before the shapes crashed into the ground tunneling out of sight with dismaying speed. A green blur dashed in after them, followed by a flapping monstrosity and a flash of blond hair.

After one paralyzing second they came to their senses and sounded the alarm, moving to jump into the large hole the shapes had made.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!"

The Hyuugas rushing after Kiba, Chouji and the others were stopped, shadow tendrils piercing them where they stood. Shikamaru grinned. "Now, Shino!"

Kikai bugs swarmed over the yelling immobile men, consuming their chakra, but by then dozens more of the white-eyed ninjas had flocked to the courtyard in response to the alarm. Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Ten-Ten appeared next to Shino and Shikamaru. At all costs, Naruto had said, keep anyone from going down that hole after them.

The fight was on.

* * *

Neji and Hinata threw up their hands to shield their faces as the ceiling imploded, flinging rocks and dirt everywhere. When the dust cleared they could just make out Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Lee, Naruto and a transformed Sasuke. Neji stood, straining against his chains. "Hurry! They'll be sending guards down here any second!"

Naruto motioned for Choji and Kiba to cover the stairway. "Lee, you back them up in case anyone gets past them. Sasuke, you get Neji, I'll get Hinata."

They moved seamlessly to their positions, like a well-trained unit. Sasuke sliced through Neji's bars with a chakra blade from his palm. He rushed inside, folding his wings to fit into the cramped space. He examined Neji's chains briefly. "They're reinforced with chakra," Neji said.

At Hinata's cell, Naruto used his Sword of Wind to cut through the padlock. "Can you walk?" he asked, taking off his jacket to hand to her. It came to the top of her thighs. She nodded mutely.

Shouting, snarling came from the stairway. Naruto looked back in time to see Chouji thrown down the stairs. Kiba and Akamaru dashed in but where repelled by what Naruto recognized as Empty Palm. Lee started to move in.

Hiashi walked calmly down the stairs. At least a dozen Byakugan-wearing men came down behind him. No one hurried. Hiashi cast a glance up at the hole in the ceiling, taking in the sounds of battle, the minor earthquakes shuddering through his estate, before glancing at the group of kids hurriedly surrounding his daughter and the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto glanced to his right. Sasuke was following Neji's chains up to the wall with his hands. Naruto looked upward. He was directly below the opening to the courtyard. Another small earthquake sounded. Sakura was giving them hell. He let his eyes wander around their enclosed space. _None of my larger moves will work, not enough space. We'll get caught up in it. Dammit, Sasuke, hurry up!_

"There's no way you're getting out of here. Not alive, anyway." Hiashi sounded faintly amused.

Naruto pushed Hinata behind him. Akamaru growled, barking furiously.

A grinding screech of tortured metal caused Hiashi to glance in Neji's direction. He saw that some…thing...had ripped the chains holding his nephew out of the wall. He sneered. "Kill them. Kill them all," Hiashi spat at his men.

The Hyuugas spread out and closed in, just as Sasuke joined the small group with Neji in tow.

* * *

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Two more Hyuugas turned on each other, trading quick blows despite their yells of bewilderment. One man landed behind Ino and reached for her, aiming for her Tenketsus. Ino knew, even as she was turning to face him, that she would be too late to stop him.

"Ninpo: Choju Giga!" Black snakes enveloped the Hyuuga before his hand landed on Ino. She flashed a strained smile at Sai.

Sai acknowledged it with a raised hand. His orders from Naruto had been specific: Remain airborne. Cover for the ground team. Sai circled the courtyard on his large bird, lending aid wherever he could. He was kept very busy, even though none of the Hyuugas could touch him.

"Kaiten!" Three spinning chakra spheres threw off Shino's Kikai insects, Shikamaru's Kage Nui and Ten-Ten's weapons. More men surrounded them, forcing the three teens back towards the hole.

Sakura landed a kick that leveled another portion of the mansion. She picked up a piece of the roof, approximately the size of an elephant, and threw it at the men closing in on Shino, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten, causing them to scatter. Shikamaru froze them as they ran with Kage Mane while Ino performed Shinranshin on all seven of them.

Shikamaru whirled and just barely stopped another five from descending on them. Ten-Ten dispatched them with well-aimed kunai. A hand hit her from behind, throwing her to the ground as an Empty Palm thrust passed through the space she'd been standing in. She looked up to see Sai carrying the struggling Hyuuga into the air before he dropped him in the ruins of the estate.

Ten-Ten spun around as Sakura screamed, pointing. Two men were running towards the hole, but then suddenly they were covered in Shino's bugs. Ten-Ten didn't have time for relief. Another Hyuuga was coming at her.

* * *

Outside, two ANBU walked by the Hyuuga estate. Not a sound issued from the expansive building. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, the ANBU continued on their patrol. Mikoto smirked.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto needed both hands to force the ball of chakra through the Kaiten his opponent was executing, using nearly all his strength.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke cast a shower of the thin, nearly invisible needles at their oncoming attackers. They countered with kunai or by simply knocking them aside, their hands glowing with chakra. "Chidori!" Sasuke formed the lighting chakra in both hands and rushed the three coming at him.

Lee moved with dizzying speed, effectively preventing any Hyuuga from getting near the two prisoners crouched behind him. Neji had Hinata in his arms, watching the battle unfold. He knew they couldn't do anything in their weakened condition, so he kept himself and his cousin out of the line of fire. It was very hard to see his friends fighting for him without lending assistance.

Kiba was an animal. He could be seen leaping from floor to wall to ceiling, dodging blows, trying to land blows of his own. He and Akamaru went head to head using Gatsuuga with two Hyuugas using Kaiten. The resulting crash was deafening. The entire dungeon shook.

Neji saw snakes tangling with his kinsman, Chouji using Baika no Jutsu, and Naruto sending wind shurikens and balls of boiling water at his clan. Everything was repelled. He knew his friends were holding back for fear of hurting him or his cousin and because the confines of the dungeon wouldn't allow for larger-scale techniques.

Eventually the rescue party was forced back, slowly but surely becoming surrounded as more Hyuugas came pouring down the stairwell. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji and Lee stood back to back, with Neji and Hinata in their middle.

Naruto glanced up, making sure he was directly beneath the hole to the surface. "Ok, Sasuke. Like we discussed," he panted. He saw Sasuke nod.

Naruto held out his hand, molding wind chakra.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand, infusing his own chakra into his friend.

The surrounding Hyuugas stopped their advance, cautious.

"Go!" Naruto held out his other hand in a warding off gesture towards the watching Hyuugas. Wind, with a few lightening streaks, shot out, whipped half-heartedly around the rescue team and fizzled out.

The Hyuugas stared in puzzlement at the fading crackles of lightening in the air, wondering what was supposed to happen.

Silence.

"_Goddamit, Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?" _Naruto screamed.

"Aren't we going with the Lightening Shield of Protection?"

"_We're doing the Ring of Fire, you asshole!" _Naruto was nearly dancing in his rage, aware of precious time being lost. "_Lightening Shield was plan C!"_

"Oh. Right. Ok, here we go!" He changed the chakra going into Naruto from lightening to fire.

The Hyuugas, momentarily following the conversation, were thrown back by a wall of flames that sprung up from nowhere, surrounding the rescue team. As one, they performed Kaiten, protecting themselves. Naruto had been counting on that.

"Now!" Naruto shouted.

The five rescuers, Akamaru and the two weakened Hyuugas jumped upward, through the hole and to the surface. They could hear Hiashi bawling for his men to get them.

"To me!" Naruto yelled. He molded chakra, as much as he could summon, drawing deeply on the Kyuubi, praying that he could get it right the first time around.

Recognizing Naruto's signal, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Mikoto all landed as close to Naruto as they could get, joining the six people and one dog in laying a hand on any part of him they could reach. The battling Hyuugas lost no time in closing in.

Naruto bit his thumb. _Please…_

He formed the necessary five hand seals. The Hyuugas were getting closer. He felt Hinata shivering against his back. _Please let it be him and not one of the sons…_

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

* * *

Outside, several villagers turned in fear at the huge blast of sound that erupted from the Hyuuga estate. Several nearby ANBU rushed to the area to inspect the commotion and stopped, staring.

At the Hokage office, Tsunade and Shizune turned toward her window, looking for the source of the sound. They saw a gigantic shape silhouetted against the star-studded sky some distance away.

* * *

Every member of the rescue team felt themselves rising into the air, higher than any tree or building. Naruto looked down at the large kimono under his knees and felt weak with relief. He'd done it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gamabunta complained. "WHY AM I IN KONOHA? IS THAT YOU, JIRAIYA?"

The people with Naruto cowered in fright at being so high off the ground, not to mention on a huge-ass toad smoking a pipe and wearing a dagger bigger than their homes. They crouched down on the toad's back, dimly aware that their attackers below had been flung away by the summons or crushed. They listened to Naruto speaking.

"No, Boss, it's me, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"EEEEHHH?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I SEE NO ENEMIES!"

"Please, Boss, Please! Just get us out of here! We're being attacked, the village has exiled us and we-"

"EXILED?"

Naruto did not have time to explain. He could see ANBU approaching from all sides.

"I FEEL MANY PEOPLE ON MY BACK, BOY. WHO DARES RIDE ME?!"

Naruto's friends trembled. To be thrown from this height…

"Uh… uh… they're uh…" Naruto was beginning to panic. The ANBU were nearly on them. Some of the Hyuuga were recovering. If anybody else tried to stop them they'd be finished. He'd expended too much chakra as it was. He blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"They're my subordinates!" He cast an apologetic look behind him at his friends. He needn't have bothered. They didn't give a flying fuck what Naruto told this monster, so long as it didn't throw them off or sit on them.

"SUBORDINATES, EH? PIMPING, AND NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK! HA, HA, HA! I LIKE YOU, NARUTO. YOUR FATHER WOULD BE PROUD. YOSH!"

Gamabunta hunkered down. Naruto just had the presence of mind to scream "Hold on!" before the Boss Toad launched himself into the air, soaring out of the village entirely.

The fourteen people and one dog were flattened by the force of air pressing down on them. This feeling lessened gradually until it became one of weightlessness. They realized that the toad was descending while they were still ascending and Naruto hollered again for them to hold on. They dug their hands into the kimono the toad was wearing. Their arms were nearly pulled from their sockets as Gamabunta went crashing down.

Screams, terrorized, blood-curdling screams as Gamabunta plunged downward outside the village walls. Their bodies waved in the air, buffeted by the slipstream, their hands hanging on for dear life. Akamaru had his jaws clamped on the material of the kimono as his claws scrabbled for purchase.

Naruto didn't scream, but his breath froze in his chest as he slit his eyes against the rushing air. Hinata was shrieking in his ear, holding onto him with both arms and legs. The impact of the landing cut off everyone else's yells. "Keep going, Boss!" Naruto shouted to the toad.

Gamabunta leapt again.

Over and over, hitting the stratosphere, plummeting down again. Naruto had no idea where they were or how far they'd gone, but Gamabunta did not stop. He saw Shikamaru throw up next to him, the stuff whipped away in the slipstream. A splatter behind him and someone cursing disgustedly.

Akamaru slipped once, his jaws giving out. He tumbled away in the air, Kiba screaming in anguish. Sasuke, holding on to Gamabunta with his strong wings, reached out a hand and sent snakes flying through the air after the howling dog. He snagged him and reeled him in, but Akamaru snapped and bit at the snake heads, scared of them more than the fall. "Fucking dog!" Sasuke bit out. "Kiba, do something with him!" Sasuke swung the big animal towards Kiba, watching as the grateful boy buried is hands in the mutt's fur.

On and on they went, their muscles quivering from the strain of holding on through those sickening jumps. Sai would have flown but his chakra was nearly depleted from the fight. Besides, he didn't dare let go long enough to draw anything.

When Gamabunta finally stopped just before dawn, Naruto was unable to lift his head from where he lay on the toad's back. Hinata had long since fainted, her limbs locked around his body.

"OI. BOY. GET UP. YOU AND YOUR SUBORDINATES ARE SAFE. WE ARE FAR FROM KONOHA."

Naruto lifted his head wearily and looked around. He could hear his friends moaning behind him. "Where are we, Boss?"

"LAND OF FOREST. IT WOULD TAKE YOU WEEKS TO GET BACK TO KONOHA. IF YOU PLANNED ON GOING BACK."

"We're not," Naruto eased himself up and looked at his wind swept companions. They looked half dead.

"Ok, everybody off," Naruto said.

They forced themselves up, sliding down Gamabunta's back. Neji came and took Hinata from Naruto before allowing Sasuke to fly them downward. When Naruto was alone he jumped down onto Gamabunta's nose.

"Thanks, Boss. You saved our lives." The big toad grunted. Naruto jumped to the ground as Gamabunta disappeared in a loud _pop _of smoke.

He stood where he was for a few minutes, watching his friends collect themselves. They all sat or stood, looking at him as if waiting for something. _When did I become the leader here, _he thought apprehensively. He walked over to them and tried on a grin.

"You guys were awesome. We did what we set out to do and nobody got seriously hurt."

"Naruto." Naruto stopped grinning and looked at Neji. His eyes bulged with shock as the tall, filthy boy walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you," Neji whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Naruto patted Neji's back awkwardly, not sure how he felt about being hugged like this by Neji of all people. He caught sight of Sasuke's face over Neji's shoulder and stifled a laugh. Sasuke's eyes were glued to Neji's skull, his hand gripping his sword. Naruto gently set Neji back, biting his cheeks to keep a straight face. He held the Hyuuga at arm's length. "Yeah, it's ok man."

"What are we going to do now?" Ten-Ten asked. One of her buns was open, trailing hair down one side of her face.

Naruto turned to the rest of them. "Get Neji and Hinata some clothes. Sakura, Ino, check and see if Hinata needs medical attention. Chouji, you and Shikamaru ration out the food. The rest of you see about a fire and scouting the immediate area. See if you can find water."

No one questioned him. They all went to obey. Naruto decided that he was going to have to have a serious talk with them about assuming he was their leader.

He sat down heavily on the grass. He ached everywhere. He looked at the sky paling in the east. _I guess we're well and truly exiles now._

After awhile he got up to help scout the area.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: OmFG! O.o I never would have guessed the Hyuuga rescue would get so many great reviews. I thought it could have been better, but I couldn't see a way to prolong the fight. I'm so glad you guys liked it! I guess this chapter will seem pretty boring by comparison...but I felt there needed to be a little break between the brutality that took place in Konoha and the stuff coming up. I also felt I needed to bring things back to Naruto and Sasuke for a bit, since this story is mainly about them...you'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter. I have a few things to add here:

1. 'Tsuuga' for those who don't know, is Kiba's single version of Gatsuuga, without Akamaru.

2. If you're thinking that Sasuke seemed wussy and tame when Gaara was chewing him out, and now back to normal in this chapter, it's because Sasuke's bared so much to Gaara that he's somewhat afraid of him. Hence, when he's around him he acts a bit differently. Otherwise, he's still pretty broody.

3. WTF, I have over a hundred reviews!!! _Sugoi!_

4. To **roxxihearts:** you rock too!!!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all my reviewers and the people who take the time to read this story. You guys mean a lot to me, seeing as you're my first audience. *sniff* I wish I could glomp you guys!

P.S. a lot of those reviews had me LOL-ing for real!

* * *

Chapter 30

Naruto sat looking at the fire, listening to reports. Chouji went first.

"I've pooled everyone's food stores together. I've rationed it so that it'll last us all about 10 days. Beyond that, I don't know…maybe we can forage for edible shrubs…" He trailed off, clearly worried about where future meals would be coming from.

"No worries there, Chouji," Naruto reassured him. "I can hunt. Probably Kiba can, too. We'll live off the land."

Sakura went next. "Hinata's body is weakened from malnutrition, but her injuries pose no danger. She's healing." Hinata was sleeping peacefully not far away.

Naruto nodded and listened to Kiba. "This clearing we're in is the only one for a 10-mile radius at least. We didn't check farther. We're surrounded by dense forest everywhere. No people at all. There's a small brook about three miles west of our position that leads to a stream about eight miles south. I smelled bears and wildcats. Some other animals."

Naruto nodded. He looked up at everyone gathered around the fire. "We've got a lot to discuss, but I think we should sleep first. Someone needs to take first and second watch." He looked around at the tired faces. "I'll go first," he offered.

"No," Mikoto spoke up. "I'm the most rested, since I didn't fight. I'll take first watch." Naruto nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'll go second," Neji said. "I didn't fight either."

Naruto looked at Neji for a moment. He was in much better shape now. Shino had laid a hand on Neji, released some chakra, and every bug living on Neji's normally fastidious person had left him. Neji had apparently washed in the brook too, since he was clean, and they'd all eaten, so they were full. He guessed Neji was up to taking second watch. "Ok," Naruto said. "We'll sleep until midday, which is in about 6 hours. You and Mikoto-san take 3-hour shifts. Wake us if there's trouble."

He promptly rolled himself in his blanket then and closed his eyes seeking the healing void of sleep. He heard his companions mimicking him. The flames were warm against his back in the cool, mist-shrouded morning. He adjusted his bag under his head. Turned on his side. Then decided he was more comfortable on his other side. Sleep would come soon, he thought. He was bone weary. He fiddled with his blanket. Finally, Naruto turned on his back, eyes open.

He couldn't sleep.

He'd spent weeks at Sasuke's house, sleeping next to his warm, solid body. They hadn't been apart since their memorable four day vacation. He'd become used to Sasuke's limbs being entangled with his as they slept, both sweating profusely from their skin to skin contact but unwilling to sleep apart. Sasuke's smell was the last thing he was aware of before dropping off and the first thing to greet him whenever he woke.

Naruto turned his head, searching Sasuke out among the huddled forms. He found his friend lying not far from Sai, also awake and staring at him. He glanced around. Everyone seemed asleep. Naruto wordlessly held up one corner of his blanket in invitation. Sasuke got up immediately and came to him, cuddling him from behind, under the blanket.

Mikoto watched them fall asleep almost before their bodies had completely settled down. She smiled inwardly, the knowledge that her son was so well-loved warming her heart.

* * *

Pandemonium reigned, even hours later, in Konoha. Though none of the Hyuuga family had been killed, many were in such critical condition as to be near death. These were the ones who had been partially crushed by the giant toad that had been summoned.

Hiashi Hyuuga spent the entire morning at the council building demanding that all of the Chuunins be exiled permanently and restitution be made for his ruined estate. Tsunade sat calmly listening to him rant and rave in indignant tones about how not so much as a bathroom was left standing on his property. His family was now homeless and it was all the fault of those kids.

"Perhaps if you hadn't forcibly held your daughter and nephew in a dungeon…" Tsunade said idly. She inspected her lacquered nails as she said this.

"It was perfectly within my rights to hold them in whatever manner I saw fit!" When the Hokage didn't answer him, he drew himself up to his full height, looking at the elders who sat to her right. He addressed them.

"I demand the village compensate me for this fiasco. And I want those exiles forbidden re-entry to-"

"Cease-" Homura said tiredly. He hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep all night. The problems those exiles had caused! "We will compensate you for nothing. The terms of the exile remain as stated earlier."

Hiashi seethed in silence for a moment, apparently unable to speak. "You intend to let them get away with this?"

It was Koharu who answered him. "They will be dealt with when they return."

"And you expect them to return? Do you even know where they are?"

"ANBU is scouting the Fire Country now. They may be exiles but they still belong to Konoha. They couldn't have gone far. We should be hearing of their location within a few days. Leave us now. This audience is over."

Tsunade watched him go. She hid a small vindictive smile behind her hand. She had been very pleased indeed with the exiles' actions. She knew it had to be Naruto who had summoned Gamabunta. She didn't think he'd let the Boss Toad take him too far. He might hate her, but he loved the village. She, too, expected to have news of his whereabouts soon.

The elders had summoned the parents and teachers around midnight to inform them of their children's and students' deeds. The parents had been shocked to hear what their children had done. Then they'd seemed pleased. As they left some time later Tsunade overheard Guy telling Kakashi with pride how Lee had truly become an excellent ninja to be able to hold off a horde of Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto woke suddenly. He did not move or open his eyes. He tried to identify what it was that had woken him. After a second it came to him.

He was surrounded.

Naruto tensed, before realizing it was his friends. He could feel Sasuke's body half sprawled on his chest as he breathed deeply and evenly. Naruto had an arm around him. He was about to tell his friends they shouldn't sneak up on him like that when he heard them begin speaking. He was so caught off guard by what he was hearing that he quite forgot to open his eyes, instead listening to the conversation.

"Gross."

"Don't say that, I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah, you would. That's probably the only action you can get."

"I didn't notice Sakura-san complaining when I kissed her."

"Who would have thought they were…this close?"

A snort. "Who wouldn't? Dude, they're always together, it was bound to happen."

"I…kind of knew. I saw them at the club."

"Oh? Is that why you had your legs spread for Ki-Aaack!" The sound of a punch cut off Sakura's voice. Silence for a few seconds. Then…

"Damn, Hinata, when did you get so violent?"

"Rotting in a dungeon for two weeks will do that to you."

"Do you think we'll get to see them in action?"

"When did you become such a pervert, Shikamaru?"

"I'm not…it's just…"

"I wonder who the aggressive one is? What do they call it, top?"

"Probably Sasuke. Naruto's too nice."

"Definitely Sasuke."

"It's still gross."

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge. It has long been suspected throughout the village that your clan has illicit relations with their dogs."

A sharp gasp.

"Tsuuga!"

Naruto sat up then, startling everyone who'd thought him sleeping. Sasuke sat up also, making Naruto wonder if he'd heard everything as well. The glare he cast everyone gave him his answer. He stood up and stalked off. Naruto watched him for a moment. Then he looked around.

Kiba's Tsuuga attack was being held off by a cloud of Shino's bugs some distance away as he tried desperately to kill the hooded boy. Mikoto was doing something with some dried grasses over by the remains of their fire. Everyone else was grouped around him, looking at him curiously. He waited to see if anyone would say anything to his face. Sakura was looking at him oddly, sadly, as she rubbed the purpling bruise on her cheek.

When no one spoke, only continued to stare at him, he stood up, holding the blanket in one hand. He met each pair of eyes boldly before saying to them, "Yeah, Sasuke and I are together. If anyone has a problem with it you can keep it to yourself. Your opinions on my personal relationships are of no concern to me. Get over it." His look challenged them to say something. Sai scribbled in his notebook. Neji had a frown on his face and Hinata merely looked indifferent.

Lee, who'd been nodding as Naruto spoke, stopped rubbing his chin. "So you've been having sex, then?" He said this briskly, as if the answer was very important. Naruto looked at him warily.

"Yes," Naruto said cautiously. He didn't like the avid look on Lee's face.

"I see. So you can give the rest of us pointers when we choose to engage the full power of our youth."

Naruto stared at him. "…whatever. Gather everybody around, we need to talk."

It took awhile to convince Kiba to stop trying to kill Shino. Akamaru was held back from going for the quiet boy's throat. Sasuke could be heard yelling at Ino in the trees where she'd gone to call him. Apparently she'd caught him answering a call of nature. Ino came back to the group red-faced.

When they were finally gathered, Kiba muttering dire words of revenge and Sasuke glowering at nothing, Naruto had them sit in a rough circle. He looked off into the distance, noticing how the forest rolled away from their grassy knoll in undulating hills and valleys. The sun was directly overhead. He pulled on his lower lip, thinking. When he turned back to the group, it was to find them staring at him.

"Right," he said. "First of all, who's leader here?"

"You are," they chorused.

Naruto grit his teeth. "I don't recall applying for the position."

"You didn't have to," Shikamaru said. "You're the one who suggested we stick together-"

"You guys _agreed_ to do that, I didn't force-"

Shikamaru kept speaking. "You thought of the plan to rescue Neji and Hinata-"

"And executed it perfectly," Chouji chimed in.

Naruto held his hands up. "That was a joint effort, I didn't do it alone!"

"You got us all out of there in one piece, far enough away that we don't have to worry about Konoha trying to interfere with us." Shikamaru concluded.

Naruto was speechless. He looked around at the group of nodding heads, sure that somebody had to disagree with what was being said. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto turned to him gratefully, sure he'd be rescued from the responsibility being foisted on him.

"It's got to be you, Naruto. You care about everybody. You'd swallow everyone's problems if you could. You're smart, strong and you know how to survive. We're no slouches, but we don't know how to do all the things you can do. You're mom prepared you for being on your own, knowing you would be when she died. You think the rest of us could survive out here the way you could? The first Chuunin exam was pretty much our limit at survival. We can do it for short periods, but not a whole year. We can fight. But leading? That's you. And it's not just knowing how to do things, either. It's a mindset. You will go all out for friends, or anybody for that matter. You put your life on the line for people you don't even know. You're our leader and nobody here," he glanced around and saw that everyone nodded in agreement, "is going to say otherwise. Consider it training to become Hokage."

Naruto digested this with a frown on his face, seriously considering it. When he spoke, his voice was resigned. "Ok. But you guys are not worthless. You each have talents that I think we should all try and learn about. We're in this thing together, so that means we all share responsibilities."

They murmured in assent.

"Ok, the second thing. Do any of you have plans?"

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"Well…what you plan on doing for this year. The way I see it, we have two options. One, we could settle down somewhere and wait for the year to be over. Two, we could fulfill any goals we might have for ourselves. For example, Sasuke and I both have vows to become as strong as possible. We also have business with a certain motherfucker who goes by the name Kabuto. We plan on taking care of all that and it would involve moving around. I'm not adverse to a base of operations, though."

"What kind of business do you have with Kabuto?" Hinata's voice was no longer soft and shy. It had an edge Naruto didn't think would be leaving anytime soon.

"The killing kind," Sasuke answered. Nobody replied to this. Hinata spoke up again.

"I actually do have plans for this year. I want to become powerful enough to overthrow that son of a bitch who calls himself my father."

There was a collective gasp. Shock rippled through the assembled group. Finally, Kiba voiced what everyone was thinking. "Hinata…since when do you curse???"

Naruto ignored him. "A worthy goal. I plan on becoming Hokage so bad things like what happened to you, to all of us, won't happen anymore."

"I still can't believe they exiled us," Ino said despondently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know why you people all persist in thinking the village is such a great place. They killed my clan. How do you justify killing off an _entire clan_ of people? You can't tell me there was no other way to handle whatever the problem was between the village and the Uchihas. Konoha regularly looks after it's own selfish needs, and when I say Konoha I mean the council and whoever else is in charge. You think they'd balk at throwing a few kids out on their asses? Please."

"Sasuke's right," Neji said into the stunned silence. "They let my dad be sacrificed. I'm sure that could have been handled differently."

Naruto spoke up. "Getting stronger is always good, but don't let hate rule you. It'll only make you like them."

Hinata turned her head away, staring into the distance. Naruto sighed. She was very angry.

"I think a base of operations would be good, a place we can come back to and call home while we're traveling," Shikamaru added after a moment. There were words of approval for this suggestion.

"Ok, cool," Naruto said as he looked around. "What about here, or somewhere near here? Like by the stream you guys saw when you scouted?"

They appeared to consider this. After awhile they agreed on that as well. Then Sakura raised her hand halfway as if she were in class. "Yes," Naruto looked at her in question.

"I think we should all follow your goal of getting stronger. Seems like none of us really have other plans anyway. Hinata's wish to overthrow her father fits into your plans. I would like to learn other forms of medicine, but that could be considered becoming stronger, too. I guess what I'm getting at is…we'll be doing whatever you and Sasuke are doing. Right?" She asked this last of everyone in the circle and they all nodded, the exception being Mikoto. She had her head down, weaving what looked like a basket. She listened to everything being said, though.

"Ok, well that's settled then. Our first order of business has been concluded. We've established where we'll be and what we'll be doing for the next year. Second order of business: Funds. Any suggestions?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at them.

"Become mercenaries?" Ten-Ten offered.

There were a few agreeing mutters to this but Naruto shot the idea down. "No. I'm not hurting people for money. I think, with our talents, we could earn money some other way."

"What do you have in mind," Shino asked.

"I don't know. Helping people, maybe. I'll know it when I see it, the way to earn money. For now, we should pool our money to pay for anything we might need."

They talked for over an hour, Chouji handing out food for the midday meal. They decided to make their way to the stream first thing in the morning. For the rest of the afternoon Naruto went over what everyone's assigned task in the group would be. He'd been serious about everyone learning from each other. Lee and Neji were put in charge of improving everyone's Taijutsu. Sakura and Ino were responsible for teaching basic first aid with herbs and, for those up to it, chakra. Chouji was in charge of food and cooking, being better at this than Sasuke, Naruto found. Shikamaru was their tactician and treasurer. Kiba, Shino, Sai and Hinata were their scouts. Naruto put them in charge of securing their perimeter each morning and evening. Mikoto requested she be allowed to 'keep house' for the group. Naruto granted her this request.

Everyone wandered off when he was done, talking about their assigned responsbilities and how best to carry them out. Ten-Ten came up to Naruto and asked him, "What about me? And Sasuke doesn't have a task either."

"That's because Sasuke and I will be training together, working on our combos. As for you, you're in charge of setting traps around our perimeter, sort of a back-up to our scouts, should anything get past them."

Ten-Ten smiled happily. Naruto watched her walk off with a new bounce in her step. Then he went to Sai. The pale, silent guy often creeped Naruto out but he recognized that the kid was seriously fucked up from his background in Root and was trying to overcome is social problems. He clapped a hand on Sai's shoulder and looked into the black eyes as he spoke. "I'd like you to do something besides scout, if that's ok?"

"Of course." Sai was curious.

" I need maps. Of our area here and as far as you can scout on one of your birds. Go in a new direction each day and scout about 10-15 miles or so. Can you do that?"

Sai said that he could. Naruto smiled and requested something else. "You're a quiet, observant kind of person. I want you to document everything we do, what we accomplish, what we don't. Sort of like a daily diary of our year of exile. Do you mind? In addition to everything else I'm asking of you?"

Sai gave Naruto one of his rare, genuine smiles. "I would like that, Naruto. I have a spare notebook. I'll begin today."

"Great." Naruto squeezed Sai's thin, yet surprisingly strong shoulder.

Just then Naruto spotted Sasuke standing off to one side. He was watching Kiba hiss imprecations at Shino regarding his earlier comment about the Inuzukas and bestiality. Naruto might be leader of his exiled friends but he was still a prankster at heart. He decided he needed a good laugh. Besides, what he had in mind needed to be out in the open anyway if they were going to be all living together. He walked up to Sasuke and threw his arms around him from behind, hugging him tightly and pasting a juicy look of adoration on his face. Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves to stare. Sasuke growled.

"Get off of me."

"But Sasuke-chan," Naruto chirped in a high girly voice, "I love you! You know I can't keep my hands off of you! What kind of boyfriend are you to be so mean?"

Everyone edged closer, not wanting to miss a word of this drama. Sasuke twisted his head to glare at Naruto. Naruto batted his eyelashes at him. Sasuke spoke in a voice that was dangerously calm. "Let go of me. Now."

Naruto studied Sasuke's face a moment, so close to his own. He released him, walking a few feet away. He turned back to Sasuke dramatically, with soulful eyes and his hand raised theatrically to his heart. "You're a cold-hearted boyfriend to treat me like this. Don't you care about me at all?"

Sasuke's nostrils flared. He looked as if he were trying not to choke on his tongue. Naruto knew the worst thing in the world for Sasuke was to display affection in front of other people, or for people to know about them. But Naruto did not intend to skulk about, waiting for them to be alone every time he wanted to touch Sasuke. It wasn't enough that he'd told his friends that he and Sasuke were together. Sasuke had to be willing to be in this relationship with him openly. Naruto was through hiding.

He could tell that Sasuke knew what was going on. The look on his face…tears of hilarity came to Naruto's eyes. He kept his own face straight, letting the tears wet his lashes. "Well?" Naruto pressed when Sasuke remained silent. "Do you care about me?"

Sasuke refused to answer. Bad enough the idiot chose to make a spectacle of their relationship. Worse that these people were even aware of it at all. Naruto knew how he felt, knew his heart belonged to him. He wasn't going to be coerced into playing his stupid games. He turned to walk away.

Naruto decided it was time to fight dirty when he saw Sasuke turn away from him in disgust. He glanced around and saw Neji, watching raptly like everyone else. _Perfect._

"Oh, Neji," Naruto wailed. "_Console_ me!" Naruto flung himself on Neji's neck. The taller boy's hands came up to push Naruto away, but the blond hissed fiercely in his ear, "Play along or I'll tell everyone about your porn mags."

Neji's hands stilled on Naruto's shoulders. "How do you know about that?!" His lips barely moved as he placed them right in Naruto's ear, lest anybody read them.

"I know a lot of things." He brought a hand up to Neji's head, hoping Sasuke was watching.

"Bastard," Neji grumbled. He glanced up and saw Sasuke watching them murderously. "Leave me out of your twisted love life!"

"If you insist," Naruto said. He started to pull away.

Neji reconsidered. He really didn't want to have to explain his activities. He reluctantly tightened his hold on the damn guy, wrapping his arms around him. "You owe me," he said softly.

"Deal." Naruto smirked into Neji's hair.

Sasuke hadn't heard a word of this brief exchange. Naruto and Neji were a good thirty yards away. All he saw was Naruto's face buried in Neji's neck and vice versa. Neji, the worthless shit, was holding his blond demon much too closely. He stood where he was, unwilling to be pulled into Naruto's little mind games. Except…except Neji looked to be genuinely comforting Naruto. Damn that fucking Uzumaki! "Fine," he ground out. "I care about you."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He didn't let go of Neji. "Really? Come over here and prove it, Sasuke-chan." Someone from the watching group stifled a bark of laughter.

"Don't call me that."

"Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said warningly. Everyone's heads were turning back and forth, following this show with relish.

"If you want me to stop, come and claim me. Show everybody who I belong to." Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan-"

Sasuke's eyes turned red.

"Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan-"

Sasuke unsheathed his sword. The spectators hardly blinked. Excluding Neji and Naruto (and probably Sasuke), they all thought it was well worth being exiled to get to see this display.

Naruto had turned back to Neji, hugging him tighter. He whispered violently into the brown hair, "you better help me convince him, you freak."

Neji was rediscovering his sense of fun. Sasuke's reactions were priceless. Besides, he found that holding a guy wasn't quite as weird as he'd thought it would be. He nuzzled Naruto's neck, bending him backward a bit.

Naruto was thinking that Neji definitely had potential in the prankster department. He raised his voice. "Oooh, _Neji,_ you wicked beast!"

Sasuke felt his insides boiling. He knew Naruto loved him. Knew it beyond questioning. But Neji…Neji was an unknown. Maybe he really did want Naruto? Well, fuck that. Naruto was his. Unavailable.

"Sasuke-chan…Oh, Neji, hold me tighter…Sasuke-chan doesn't want me."

Neji was a quick learner. "Don't worry, Naruto," he said lustfully. "I'll keep you warm at night." He smirked at Sasuke, before biting Naruto's ear playfully.

Naruto gasped, his body suddenly going weak and tingly. Neji had inadvertently discovered his sweet spot. Naruto's sagging body unbalanced Neji and they fell to the grass, Neji on top of Naruto. Neji thought this was part of the game. He nuzzled Naruto's ear some more, all the while swearing loudly how long-haired men did it better.

Naruto was horrified to feel himself growing hard. He tried to push Neji off of him, but discovered his hands holding him closer instead.

Neji abruptly became still; he'd felt the burgeoning length against his pelvis that definitely was _not_ coming from his side of things. He leaned up on one elbow, looking down into Naruto's hooded eyes. Naruto's lips were parted, he was panting shallowly, softly. Neji smiled uncertainly. Were they still playing? What was going on?

Naruto had momentarily forgotten all about Sasuke. Neji's hair fell around his head, brushing his face. He'd never felt this cool, feathery sensation before. Sasuke's hair was much shorter. He found that he liked the way Neji's hair felt on his skin. It was… very erotic.

Neji watched in stupefied wonder as Naruto's eyes slowly turned red. He could feel Naruto's arousal getting bigger and bigger and suddenly, Neji was looking into very hungry eyes and Naruto's hands had sharp claws and he was being pulled closer to that hungry face…Neji wrenched himself off of Naruto, stumbling backward, getting as far away from that look as possible. Naruto leaned up on his elbows to watch him.

Sasuke had tensed when they'd fallen, ready to run Neji through at his loud protestations of desire. He'd crept closer when Neji had become silent. His demon and the Hyuuga were engaged in some kind of staring contest. From where he was standing he couldn't see Naruto's face. Neji's looked bewildered at first, then mesmerized, before finally becoming afraid. He watched him scramble to his feet and back away, never taking his eyes off Naruto. Suspicious, Sasuke went around to stand in front of the reclining blond.

Naruto's eyes were blue, looking up at him curiously as if wondering what he was doing there. His arousal was evident.

So. Naruto thought Neji attractive, did he? Sasuke thought his brain would melt into a liquid substance and leak from his ears, so enraged was he. Fine. If this was the way his demon wanted it, then he would give in. This once. But, by God, there would be hell to pay later. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's jacket, yanking him to his feet.

Naruto's attention was brought back to the present, when Sasuke stood in front of him, blocking his view of Neji. He managed to get out a surprised "hey!" when Sasuke pulled him up, before he felt Sasuke's mouth crush his. The shock froze him for several seconds. He heard gasps, whispers, his friends snickering. Then Sasuke released him. Naruto stumbled and fell back on his ass. He stared as Sasuke took a few steps toward the bug-eyed group and spoke in a hoarse whisper that carried to everyone. "Naruto is…I'm his boyfriend. I'll kill anybody who touches him." he looked pointedly at Neji, standing several feet away. Then he stalked off, disappearing into the trees.

Naruto picked himself up. He looked at Sasuke's dwindling figure. He looked at his friends and grinned broadly.

They clapped loudly, cheering, Lee whistling piercingly. Naruto bowed graciously, hands on chest, before gesturing to Neji.

The tall boy stood looking at Naruto's happy face for a moment. Maybe he'd imagined what he'd seen? There was no certainly no trace of red in his gaze now…Neji shrugged and went to join in the cheering, bowing a few times himself. He and Naruto laughed hysterically as some of their group re-enacted a few choice moments. They spent the rest of the evening talking about relationships. Lee eyed Sakura suggestively, making her blush. Ten-Ten boldly declared that she'd always had her eye on Chouji, making him choke on his chips. Everyone howled with laughter, teasing him mercilessly.

That was how they spent the rest of the day, taking a much-needed break from the cruel reality of their circumstances. Near sunset, Naruto looked up and realized Sasuke wasn't in the camp. He hadn't come back from the woods all afternoon.

He got up, saying he was going to the brook to get some water for them. They gave him their canteens, asking if he wanted help. "Nah…I got it. Besides, I think Sasuke's sulking. I'm going to go talk to him."

He set off in the direction Sasuke had gone, whistling under his breath. When he got to the woods, he looked around, listening hard. He could detect no sign of Sasuke. He knew he was close, though. He could feel his eyes on him. Naruto decided to let Sasuke approach him when he wanted to.

Naruto leapt into the trees and traveled the three miles to the brook quickly. He thought about what had happened a few hours ago.

Of all the things Gaara and the sex helpers had taught him, they had never once mentioned that it was possible to feel lust for someone you weren't attracted to. Neji hadn't even been wearing any perfume. He couldn't blame his reaction on any outside influence. He found this very interesting. Until now, he'd thought the only person who would be able to make him feel desire was Sasuke. Apparently, love was not a prerequisite for lust. He didn't know how he felt about that.

He thought about this development while he busily filled the canteens and water containers. He was just screwing the cap on the last one when his senses went on alert. Someone was behind him. He continued his actions with the container. Then he stood casually and, in a practiced move, slid a kunai from his sleeve as he turned around.

Sasuke stood a few feet away, watching him.

Naruto assessed his lover carefully. Sasuke was probably mad at him for forcing his hand that way. Well, he'd make it up to him. He walked confidently over to Sasuke, slipping his kunai back into his sleeve before reaching for him.

Naruto was slammed roughly, face first, into a large tree near the water's edge. Sasuke had Naruto's arm twisted behind his back as he leaned on him, preventing him from moving. Naruto's face was scraped against the tree bark as Sasuke whispered furiously into his ear.

"I think it's time I became _seme_ for awhile. Neh, Naruto-_chan?_"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This chapter is short. I consider it to be basically filler, no major excitement, no major anything...There'll be a longish one after this dealing with the other exiles' POV's before we get back on track with the real story.

In response to one reviewer, sorry but I'm not accepting requests for pairings in 'Bonded'. The pairings are already established. Sorry!

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys keep me going through all the crap I deal with, making me look forward to sitting at my computer.

To Fluffyz Babe: LMAOOO, why are you always falling out of bed?!?!?!

* * *

Chapter 31

Sasuke's style of lovemaking was definitely different from Naruto's. Naruto's lovemaking was much like the rest of his personality: direct, forceful, and uncomplicated. He continued unflaggingly until he reached his goal, or until he was satisfied.

Sasuke's way of going about the act was much like his personality, too: it was all about control while eliciting the desired results.

Naruto heard Sasuke's statement of being _seme _with disbelief. He felt Sasuke let go of him and slowly turned around. He rubbed his scraped cheek as he saw Sasuke take off his sword and drop it on the ground. He backed up to lean against a tree some feet away with his arms crossed, watching Naruto. "Strip," he told the blond.

The only light to be had was the moonlight reflected off the stream that burbled to Naruto's right, Sasuke's left. Naruto considered trying to talk to him, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He was curious to see where this was going. He hastily unzipped his jacket, kicking off his shoes.

"No," Sasuke said sharply. "Slowly. Entice me…make me want you. You're quite the accomplished flirt, aren't you?" His voice was hard. Sasuke was not happy at the moment. Far from it.

Naruto paused as he listened to this directive. Sasuke's gaze had his heartbeat speeding up. Angry he may be, but it was damned exciting. He peeled his jacket off inch by inch. He slid his hands up his flat stomach slowly, taking his shirt in the process. He stopped, lowered his hands a bit, rubbed his navel, dipped his hands leisurely into his pants, before bringing them back up just as casually to resume their upward progress. He was rewarded by the sight of Sasuke's jaw tightening.

Yosh. He could do this. Naruto's hands made love to his own body as he took long precious minutes removing his shirt. His torso was pale against the dark trunk of the tree. Naruto leaned against the trunk, his head turned aside, playing with one nipple. His let his mouth hang open, his eyes half closed as he licked his lips. He saw Sasuke stiffen.

Naruto turned around as he smirked and arched his back, stretching his hands up along the tree trunk. He glanced back at Sasuke over one shoulder with all the desire he was feeling. Naruto's dick was hard as a rock. Still facing away from Sasuke, he hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants and dragged them down till the crack of his ass was just barely showing. Naruto undulated his hips, bringing his pants down a millimeter at a time. He turned around, letting Sasuke see his erection that had the front of his pants straining. Naruto lowered the pants a bit more, just barely exposing the top of his pelvis. Naruto was shaved. The pants fell a little more…one more inch. Naruto reached into his pants and brought just the tip of his cock out. Sasuke clearly saw a gleam of moisture pearl on the slit. Naruto swiped it and licked it from his finger, lingering over his digit. He worked his finger in and out, curling the corners of his mouth at Sasuke.

Sasuke's own arousal was blatant in the moonlight, but he didn't move from his position by the tree.

Naruto eased his pants down another inch. The wide head of his cock popped free of the material. Naruto turned around again and brought the pants down far enough to expose most of his ass. He rubbed his ass, gripping the flesh, spreading it for Sasuke, rubbing his finger along the crease before finally dropping his pants all the way to the ground. Naruto kicked them away. When he turned around again, Sasuke was swallowing convulsively. Naruto found this game to be more stimulating than anything they'd done so far. He smiled coyly at Sasuke.

Sasuke was having trouble breathing. Was there a sexier animal than his blond demon? Fucking hell! He was close to cumming right were he stood. But no. He was determined to do things the way he'd planned. He'd watched Naruto laughing and talking with their group for hours this afternoon. He'd seen the quick glances at Neji. He didn't think Naruto really wanted the fucker…not really. But Naruto was probably curious. Something had happened when the guy had touched him. At least Sasuke was sure Neji didn't want Naruto. Whatever he'd seen on Naruto's face had frightened him badly. Good.

He spent long minutes bringing his breathing under control, calming his urge to cum. When he felt stable, he pushed off from the tree and walked over to Naruto. He took his time. Naruto watched him, wondering what was going to happen.

Sasuke had spent the entire afternoon thinking about what he wanted to do to Naruto. It was high time, he'd decided, to try a few new things. Namely, torturing the blond tease. The thought that Naruto might go Kyuubi and lose control crossed Sasuke's mind. He would deal with that if and when it happened. For now, he dropped to his knees in front of Naruto's cock.

Naruto's eyes bulged as Sasuke took him in his mouth. Sasuke had never done that before. Never. Naruto had never imagined it would feel so intense. He went Kyuubi in the space of a heartbeat, his mind briefly going blank as the demon within him leapt to the forefront of his mind. Naruto came to himself, threw his head back and let out a primitive growl. His hands buried themselves in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke released Naruto's cock as he felt the claws scrape his scalp. "Hands down, Naruto," he ordered. "Don't touch me. Anywhere. Or I'll stop completely." Naruto forced his hands down by his sides to dig into the tree he leaned on. Sasuke resumed.

His jaws were stretched to their maximum capacity around Naruto's cock. Saliva ran freely down the shaft from Sasuke's busy mouth. He found Naruto's taste to be mouth-watering. He feasted on the hot, salty flesh working his mouth up and down, using his hands on the base of the thick shaft.

Naruto was losing it. His mind was going as harsh animalistic sounds came from his throat. High keening snarls, low growls, roars when Sasuke sucked too strongly. His hips moved rhythmically…he was close to cumming. Close…so close…he leaned his head back, staring blindly at the dark canopy of trees…now…

Sasuke clamped his hand tightly around Naruto's stiff cock. "Not yet. You cum when I say. Not before."

Naruto's hands came away from the tree with a large chunk in each fist. "Sasuke!" He was breathing so he could barely speak. Sasuke stood up and backed away a few steps.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, the long fangs, the wild red eyes. "Down. On all fours." He gestured for Naruto to turn around.

Naruto complied instantly, turning around and dropping to his hands and knees. He reached between his legs and held his aching cock, rubbing it quickly. He felt the point of Sasuke's sword against the nape of his neck. "Hands on the ground. No one touches your cock but me tonight. Clear?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trembling from the need to cum. The tip pressed harder against his neck. "Yes," he rasped." Clear." He waited in that position for what seemed an eternity. When it felt like hours had passed, he sensed Sasuke kneeling behind him. A second later Naruto jerked spasmodically as he felt a warm inquisitive tongue probing his anus. He shivered, a whine escaping him. He curved his back reflexively, his ass tightening.

Sasuke marveled at how tight Naruto's hole was. He had to work to get even his supple tongue inside. When he did, he heard Naruto's whimpers of delight and smiled against the virgin flesh. He brought his hands up to hold Naruto's cheeks apart. The muscles were strong, but Sasuke licked and kissed until the muscles relaxed in his palms, becoming pliant and malleable. When he felt Naruto was relaxed enough, he inserted a finger slowly into the tight hole.

Naruto arched his back, not sure if he liked this added intrusion. It was uncomfortable…and yet compellingly pleasurable. The finger moved back and forth, twisting right and left. A shiver ran up his spine, a soft moan sighing past his lips. A second finger joined the first and Naruto caught his lower lip in his teeth, feeling himself stretched.

Sasuke moved his fingers experimentally, searching. He brushed a spot a few inches in and Naruto reared up with an explosive curse. Sasuke grinned in triumph. He'd found the same spot in Naruto that the blond always seemed to find in him that drove him insane. He made note of the location and continued his casual explorations, slowly acclimating Naruto to feel of penetration.

Naruto hung his head, air whistling through his teeth. Sasuke's fingers were painful and just felt…wrong. The fact that there were moments of pleasure mixed in with the pain and wrongness left him feeling very confused. He gasped as Sasuke's fingers hit that place in him again. Gaara had said it was the prostate. Naruto knew it usually resulted in Sasuke coming immediately. He felt the same urge, on top of his already sizzling need, and panted, his arms quivering as his claws sank deeply into the earth. When Sasuke pulled his fingers out of him, Naruto sagged with relief. Then he stiffened again: Sasuke had placed the tip of his cock to Naruto's entrance.

"Relax," Sasuke ordered. Naruto tried to unclench his sphincter muscles. Sasuke helped by massaging his hole with the well-lubricated tip of his cock in small circles, pushing in a fraction of an inch at a time. Naruto felt very vulnerable, exposed…he wished Sasuke would get it over with already.

This was as new to Sasuke as it was to Naruto. He'd never fucked anyone before, but he knew what to do. Sasuke judged Naruto to be ready and slid all the way in.

It was tight. Excruciatingly so. Sasuke threw his head back, gritting his teeth, using every ounce of willpower not to cum. His eyes were closed against the fierce pleasure. Naruto's ass was a vise that threatened to swallow his cock hole. He didn't think he'd be able to thrust through such brilliant pleasure as Naruto's virgin ass provided.

Naruto felt like he was dying. His ass, no, his whole body felt violated. He held perfectly still, just as Sasuke did, waiting for the pain to subside. Truthfully, he'd been in far worse pain over the years. It was just that this pain was in such an unprotected spot…He breathed harshly, deliberately through his nose. He loved Sasuke. And he'd been willing to bottom for him way back when he hadn't known what fucking would really be like. But as God was his witness, he didn't think he could go through this again. It felt unnatural to him. He clenched his teeth tighter as Sasuke slowly began moving in him, feeling the size of him against the walls of his anal cavity. Sasuke's cock didn't hang halfway to his knees the way Naruto's did but he was plenty big enough. Naruto felt involuntary tears prick his eyes. He winced.

Sasuke felt Naruto's rigidity. "Lean up. Put your hands on the tree," he told him. Naruto did as commanded. Sasuke reached around Naruto's stiff body and massaged the cock that wasn't quite as hard as it had been. He kept his own hips still, leaning against Naruto's back, rubbing, rubbing…the cock in his hand jumped a little, hardened, reared back to life. He felt Naruto loosening his tense muscles. Sasuke slowed his hand down, rubbing in measured contrast to the motion of his hips as he resumed thrusting. He calculated each movement, laboring to hold back his own lust, listening to Naruto's breathing come slightly faster than it had been.

Naruto was quickly forgetting his discomfort. Sasuke's hand worked him expertly and when used like this, in conjunction with the cock inside him, Naruto felt his desire returning. He gave in to it eagerly, passion rising rapidly in him as he put his head back, pushing against the tree as his body loosened and Sasuke's penetration seemed less intrusive.

Sasuke pumped smoothly, both his hand and his hips. He kissed Naruto's sweaty shoulder, bit him softly, rubbed his face on the broad back. He held himself from cumming as long as he could, but it was approaching. He released Naruto's cock and got to his feet, bending his splayed knees so he could continue fucking him. He angled his hips a bit, seeking Naruto's spot. When he found it, Naruto yelled loudly, demolishing the tree with his nails as Sasuke thrust hard over and over again.

Naruto had never dreamed such a feeling existed. No wonder Sasuke fainted so often during sex. He felt close to it himself. Sasuke hit that spot repeatedly and Naruto was cumming before he knew it, coating the leaves and grass that grew at the base of the tree. He felt Sasuke's cock spurting in him at the same time, filling him with his heat. Naruto collapsed against the tree, his body still shuddering, as Sasuke pulled out and lay next to him on his back.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling sweat run down his face even as Sasuke's juices ran down his ass and legs. He eased himself down, wincing as his sore ass hit the ground. He didn't know why but he felt an odd sense of loss, like something had been taken from him. He didn't feel the same. He sat with his back against what remained of the tree trunk, looking at nothing in particular. His heart was slowing down.

_Right,_ he thought as he heard Sasuke's breathing become slow and even. _So I'm definitely not uke._

He'd learned two things today. One: he could feel lust for somebody he didn't want. Two: His body could respond to things being done to it even if his mind didn't. He turned his head to look at Sasuke's dozing face. He really hadn't thought bottoming would be that different from topping. But it was. There was a whole world of difference. And Naruto knew were he preferred to be. With that thought, he raised his fist and brought it down heavily on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke woke up with a curse, sitting up and reaching for his sword. "What!"

"Oi! Did you like that, what we just did?" Naruto said with annoyance.

Sasuke groaned, falling back on the grass. "Jackass. You scared me. Mmm…" Sasuke chuckled richly. "I sure did. I plan on doing it again shortly."

"No, you're not."

"Oh? Why…you sore?"

"I didn't like it."

"Is that right? There's a large amount of your cum fertilizing the ground that says otherwise."

"I know I came. But I didn't like it, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. He studied Naruto. "How can you have cum if you didn't like it?"

"I don't know. Didn't you ever cum when you were with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's puzzled smile left his face as he sat up, adjusting his clothes. "No. Not once."

"Well, don't get upset. I'm not saying that what we did was anything like that…"

"So you didn't like any of it?" Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"I loved all of it until your fingers and your cock. It just felt wrong, Sasuke. Sorry."

"So…no more _uke_ Naruto-chan?"

"If you really need me to be…maybe. I don't know." He watched Sasuke's face. Then a question occurred to him. "Was it better than when you're bottom?"

Sasuke seemed to think about it carefully. "Not better, exactly…different. Exciting in a different way. But not better, no."

Naruto seemed relieved. "Well, then…we can just go back to the way things were, right?"

Sasuke eyed him. "I guess. There were a few things I wanted to try, though."

"Like?"

"Well…like…doing it with your Kage Bunshin."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Too kinky?" Sasuke looked at him nervously.

"Hell no! That's a great idea…I should have thought of it first. Of course…there's something that occurs to me now that you mention it." He smiled devilishly at Sasuke. "The Sexy no Jutsu."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What about it," he asked guardedly.

"You. You do the Sexy no Jutsu so that I can fu-"

Sasuke stood up. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Whyyyyy," Naruto whined. He stood up too. "You know I'm never going to get the chance otherwise!"

"A chance for _what_?"

"For pussy! Please? I'll do all the Kage Bunshin you want, you can fuck one while one is fucking you. You could be sucking one off at the same time, if you want. But you have to do Sexy no Jutsu for me at least once…pretty please?"

Sasuke felt his knees turn to water at Naruto's description of the Kage Bunshin scene. My God, the possibilities…but wait.

"So what you're saying is…you want pussy more than you want me, is that right?" Sasuke stared hard at Naruto.

"Dude if that was the case I wouldn't be with you. I'm curious is all. You know I'm not gay-"

"Then how is it you can fuck me with such enthusiasm?"

"Because I love you and would do anything to be closer to you?"

"No. Touching, but no. You, my friend, are bisexual." Sasuke scratched his head, thinking about this new idea. It fit. Naruto's response to whatever Neji had done, his attraction to females while still being able to fuck Sasuke senseless. Interesting.

"Bi? Me?" Naruto snorted.

"How about a threesome? You, me as a female, and…Neji?" Sasuke cocked his head as Naruto's eyes took on a faraway look.

"You'd do that? Naruto asked. The thought had his mind reeling…the things they could do…

"Fuck no. but the fact that you went for it proves to me that you're bi."

Naruto suddenly didn't want to discuss this anymore. His pure image of himself as only being able to want Sasuke was being tainted with the notion that he could want other men…no. He turned to look for his clothes.

"It doesn't mean you love me any less," Sasuke said, understanding Naruto's distress. "Just means we have a lot to learn about ourselves. What's the big deal? You said you want women, what's wrong with wanting other men, too?"

"The big deal is that what I have with you is special. It's not something common and base like being bisexual." He found his clothes and brushed them off.

Naruto jerked his clothes on in silence. He picked up the water containers. He did not respond to Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Sasuke said. He sped up and caught Naruto's arm as the other boy walked rapidly back towards camp. He spun him around. "It's fine, you know. I know you love me."

"I do," Naruto said. "You're everything, Sasuke. I don't want to be able to want other people, other guys. It's me and you, forever, that's it."

Sasuke didn't know how to get through to him. Naruto had a highly romanticized idea of love and sex. He sighed. Taking some of the heavy containers from his faithful demon, he walked with him back to camp.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: It has now been one month since I put up the first chapter. I've done little else in that time besides write. There is a place on my bed that has taken on the imprint of my ass from the long hours I spend there, writing on this laptop. I sleep with the thing, waking in the night to continue writing (I frequently fall asleep mid-paragraph). I've updated my profile (where it says 'update') so if you don't see a chapter for a few days you'll know why.

Someone asked me if this was going to be an mpreg story. I didn't answer because I didn't know what it was, exactly. Then I realized that one of the stories I have in my favorites is an mpreg one. I hadn't read all of the story when I favorited it. Anyways, after properly looking up the definition and successfully recovering my power of speech, I can safely say that this will definitely not be an mpreg story. I'm still not even sure how those work. Where is the baby housed if there's no uterus? How is the thing born? I can't even begin to make up such a story so...no. Just...no. I will however read a few mpreg fics for my own edification, if anyone can recommend a few good ones.

That said, I would like to add that you may look for a few oneshots dealing with Neji and Ino's tryst as well as Kiba and Hinata's night of passion. Possibly a few others.

Last, but not least, thank you for your kind and hilarious reviews, they are always eagerly anticipated. Please keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 32

_The next morning saw them pack up camp and head south towards the stream. Sai flew on one of his birds, brush in hand, documenting the terrain. _

_Over an hour later they all stood on the bank of what was clearly a roaring river, not a stream. They could see farther upstream, where the brook emptied into it. The water rushed by rapidly, a current carrying leaves and twigs at a fast rate. A fish occasionally leapt to the surface. Naruto made several clones and had them wade in, testing the depth. The knowledge came back that it was well over the head of even the tallest man._

_"All right," Naruto said. "We want to build an aerial dwelling to keep ourselves safe and hidden. Spread out. Look for a copse of trees with interlacing branches sturdy enough to support a lot of weight."_

_Though the forest was dense, many of the trees and branches were thin, completely unlike the trees in the fire country whose trunks and limbs were often as thick as several men. _

_It took hours, but finally a suitable location was found. A group of five large trees that Naruto identified as some hybrid form of baobab grew close together. The trunks were several meters thick, the branches far reaching and sturdy. Three of the trees had fused together in such a way that a hollow circle formed where the group now stood, looking upward at the branches._

_"Weird," Naruto said. "These trees usually grow out where it's hot and arid. Lucky us. Ok, guys this is perfect. Sai, come here a minute and draw what I'm saying." Sai came and squatted down in the short grass of the hollow next to Naruto. Everyone else crowded in, leaning over the two heads, one dark, the other fair, to see. Naruto glanced upwards again, eyeballing the distance between branches, the height from branches to ground and the space between each tree._

_"Yeah. All right, I got it now. We're going to need a lot of planks each about 10 meters long and about six inches thick. Chouji, you can use Baika no Jutsu to rip up the desired trees for that, I'll point them out to you. Sasuke, can you use your Chidori blade to slice them without setting them on fire?" Sasuke nodded after a second's thought. "Good. We'll need saplings stripped of bark and smoothed down. Ten-Ten, you and Hinata can see to that. About 5 meters long and thick as my arm should do it. As many as you can make. Shikamaru, we're going to need spikes, hammers, some other tools. When Sai tells us of the nearest village or town, you go with him, disguised, and buy what we need. Kiba, you and Shino scout around here and tell me what we have in the way of edible fruit, roots, or game. Bring back meat, if you can. The rest of us, let's see what we can find in our trees here."_

_They set to work._

_The inspection of the tress took very little time. Two of them had hollow trunks that Naruto thought would be good for storage. There was an old beehive, vacant, in one tree and numerous bird's nests. The trees were bare of leaves._

_Around mid-afternoon, Chouji's clones started coming back with stacks of planks. So far they had around fifty. Kiba and Shino came back with two deer, a wild boar and Shino's coat full of some sweet purple berries and mushrooms. Naruto set to work skinning the deer and boar while instructing Lee and Shikamaru on how to cut the carcasses. Naruto decided right then that they needed a smokehouse or food would end up going to waste. Mikoto set up a fire to begin cooking the meat. _

_That evening they ate well. The hard physical exercise and long hours had them famished. Chouji especially ate enough for several people. He'd earned it though, the amount of chakra he'd expended. _

_Sai came back after moonrise with news. There was a small village about fifty miles south east, but they didn't have tools. Sai managed to buy soap and grain, though. He was exhausted. They gave him food, while Naruto studied the maps Sai had drawn._

_Naruto solved the problem of tools the next day. He had the girls fashion a number of large wooden pegs, scores of them. It kept them busy for days. He had Sasuke and Shikamaru make precisely- sized holes in the planks where these pegs would go using Chidori and Kage Nui. A rock, or several as they kept breaking, sufficed for a hammer. They laid a platform that spanned all five trees, inside and outside the branches. The saplings, once bound together with vines, served as partitions for different rooms. More planks were fashioned and made up walls. The smokehouse was erected a few feet from the sprawling tree house and currently the boar,several rabbits and a few fat salmon were smoking away._

_By the end of a week, they had a large structure that encompassed the tops of the five trees. The branches ran through various parts of the house, serving as chairs or places to hang weapons and clothing. The smoke house was complete, the two hollow trunks were cleaned and stocked with nuts, mushrooms, berries and herbs on shelves they'd built. They were better off than they had been, but they lacked a few key things, such clothing and medical supplies. _

_From Sai's map, they discovered that they were west of the Skull Country which, in turn was west of the Land of Earth. Sai had them placed towards the edge of the Land of Forest, as far from the border of Skull country as was possible to get. It wouldn't take them weeks to get to Konoha; it would take more like months._

_Naruto sat them down one day when they'd been exiled for two weeks. _

_"So far as Sai has been able to tell, there are a few towns and one village in the Land of Forest. The closest one to us is fifty miles. It's pretty small. The next one, one that has the supplies we need, is over eighty miles away. Since we're going to be traveling a great deal back and forth between the house and wherever, we're all going to have to bring our stamina up to scratch. Shunshin no Jutsu can only get us so far. Lee, you've got you're work cut out for you."_

_

* * *

  
_

Lee, wiped sweat happily from his brow. He was slightly winded, but that was to be expected. They'd been running for the last fifty miles. He glanced back at his 'students'. Kyaah, but he could scarcely believe he was teaching! Guy-sensei would be proud. He assessed them with a practiced eye. Without exception, the boys all ran topless, sweat glistening on their heaving torsos. Naruto was in the lead, as usual. He wasn't very fast, well not as fast as Lee, but he had vast stores of stamina. Sasuke and Neji were close behind him. Ten-Ten behind them. Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata were always lagging behind the first three. Chouji brought up the rear.

He pushed them hard. He ran them fifty miles each morning. They took a circuitous route to a cave in a small mountain twenty-five miles from the house and back. They left at sun-up. The entire journey took Lee about 2 hours, but with these slow people it took twice that, sometimes longer. He kept them at it though, driving them, encouraging them. They were not allowed to use chakra. They'd been at it for nearly two weeks. They were showing some improvement.

Their days fell into a routine. First the morning run, followed by a first-aid lesson. When they got back home, Mikoto would have food waiting for them. She'd disappeared one night and come back several days later laden with bolts of cloth and some farm animals. The animals she'd had tied behind the small cart she was driving that was attached to a spavined donkey. When asked how she'd paid for all the supplies, she'd given a mysterious smile. Naruto later whispered to them that she'd probably Genjutsu'd some poor soul for eternity.

The house was quite comfortable now, though. She'd made curtains and cushions. She'd used the left over material to make them some spare clothes. Naruto had built a chicken coop some ways from the smokehouse and a small pen for the three sheep, the donkey and the two goats. She usually had a breakfast of eggs and goat milk waiting for them when they returned from their run. Today was no different.

Lee sat down with his food and ate with gusto, looking at the tired, wilting faces around the table. He'd decided that once they could complete the run in as little time as he could, he'd move on to Taijutsu. As it was, Neji usually gave them a short lesson around sun-down, but he wasn't on Lee's level. Lee finished his breakfast and took his dishes to the river to wash them. He met Sakura there, doing the same thing. He let his eyes run over her. Her clothes stuck to her from the sweat she'd worked up that morning.

He often wondered if she'd let him kiss her again. That night in the club, he'd acted spontaneously and was pleasantly surprised that she had allowed the gesture. He'd been even more surprised when she'd kissed him later. Neither of them had spoken about it since.

He caught her staring at him now and smiled toothily at her. "Ready to give your lesson?"

She answered that she was as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

Sakura walked next to Lee, heading for their treehouse. She'd lingered by the river, knowing he'd be first to show up with his dishes.

The day of Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei's tournament, she and Lee had been pitted against each other. They hadn't gotten a chance to fight that day since Sasuke had been near death…but later, when Sasuke had been declared out of the woods, she and Lee had met, along with some of the others, at a dango shop. They'd talked about how strong Sasuke and Naruto were and what the outcome would have been had any of the other matches taken place. Lee announced that there was no way Sakura could beat him, no matter how pretty she was. She'd accepted the challenge, pompously telling him to meet her the next morning.

She'd lost spectacularly. Lee was not only faster, he was stronger than her. Her strength was only really effective if she got off a good punch or kick, having had time to gather her chakra before hand. Lee was simply monstrously strong. He'd held her off easily, dancing around her, evading her blows. He'd cornered her in the end and pinioned her against a tree, preventing her from moving her arms or legs. She remembered how his body had no soft places on it, the muscles slim but hard as a rock. He'd looked down into her face, smiling in triumph and demanded that she admit defeat.

She'd gazed up at him and thought that his eyebrows weren't unattractive at all. His lashes were thick, outlining the large dark eyes. She'd seen that they were a deep chocolaty brown up close. His body was pressed so close to hers that she could feel his heart beating steadily against her chest. The easy way he held her, as if unaware that she were exerting all her strength to escape him, made her feel very feminine. She'd suddenly wanted him to kiss her.

She'd admitted that he was stronger and he'd let her go with a whoop.

She spent the next weeks sparring with him, sometimes talking with him for long hours. She was quickly getting over her obsession of getting back at Hinata. At the club, she'd danced with him, liking his fast movements and strong hands on her body. She'd smiled at him during one song and he'd suddenly leaned down and kissed her, lighting her body on fire, making her go weak. His lips had been firm and gentle at the same time, as if unsure how she'd react.

She'd watched him the whole evening, even while she'd been dancing with someone else. When she'd walked up to him and kissed him some time later, he hadn't resisted, had pulled her close to that hard body that intrigued her. She liked the way he trembled when she accidentally touched his lips with her tongue.

Now, as she walked back to the house, she saw him sneaking glances at her and wondered what he was thinking. Did he dream about her at night the way she did about him? She'd heard his statement about sex when they'd caught Naruto and Sasuke a few weeks ago. He'd glanced at her briefly then…

They got back to the house and Sakura put him out of her mind. She quickly reviewed today's lesson as she called everyone to order in the hollow between the trees. They sat looking at her expectantly.

"Today we'll be going over some of the poisonous plants in our area and common antidotes," she began.

* * *

Ino watched as Sakura came into the hollow, an area they called the 'living room' even though it was outside, and briskly began today's lesson. Ino, as usual, was assisting. Shino had procured a species of poisonous spider for today and Sakura was going over the effects of its venom and what plants could be used to halt its spread throughout the body.

Next, she handed Sakura various harmful and toxic plants that she'd arranged beforehand on their makeshift work table. Everyone paid close attention as Sakura went over their properties and what part of the body they affected, whether it was the mind, muscles or internal organs.

Once the lesson was concluded, she helped Sakura answer questions and posed some of her own to the attentive group. She tested their retention of the lesson and assigned homework based on it.

Afterward, the group broke apart for the two hours Naruto allowed them each day to pursue their own interests. As Ino was putting their lesson's plants away, Neji came up to her.

Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him. Since he'd made his interest known at the club, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Their one kiss had been brief but still left her breathless whenever she thought about it.

He asked if she'd walk with him and she agreed. They went for these walks everyday, talking about their families and their lives. She found him surprisingly funny and knowledgeable about a variety of things she considered 'girl territory'. When they got into a heated discussion on shampoo brands one day, she realized that she was falling in love with him. He hadn't kissed her since that first time but they often held hands and sometimes he'd look at her in such a way that her breasts tightened deliciously.

"I don't know how much more of this harsh treatment my poor hair can stand," he said now as they ambled through the trees. "Every strand is screaming for conditioner." He fingered his hair, frowning at the brittle feel of it.

Ino looked at his hair and saw that it was still glossy and well-maintained. She turned aside so he couldn't see her smile. Truthfully, her own hair was starting to feel less than properly groomed. She sympathized with him. To distract him, she playfully talked about how he should go bald like Lee, going on and on about how attractive Lee's short hair was now. She stated seriously that it was a known fact that short-haired men were better fighters, stronger and more virile. She sighted Naruto and Kiba, indeed all the short-haired young men in their group, extolling their prowess on the battlefield.

She was abruptly cut off as Neji tackled her, causing them to roll down a short hill in the forest. They landed in a swirl of brown leaves and broken twigs. Neji rolled on top of her. He cast a brief glance at their surroundings before looking down at her in mock anger.

"I'll show you just how virile long-haired men can be, _Miss Yamanaka._"

His mouth claimed hers possessively.

* * *

Chouji pondered the selection in one of the store rooms. He chose some of the wild mushrooms, a few herbs and scooped out several cups of the rice they'd purchased in town. He carried these things back in a big pot, also purchased in town, to the fire pit he'd dug and lined with rocks their second day at their new home. The pit had been done before even the smokehouse. He set his items down and went to the smokehouse now, picking several plump rabbits and a juicy pheasant Akamaru had come across the other day. He went back to the fire pit and began preparing their main meal.

He hummed while he worked. If he could have seen himself, he would have been shocked at the changes that only a month away from the village had wrought in him. He was still heavy, but the weight was starting to be distributed in other areas. His stomach was completely gone, flattened by the days of strenuous exercise Lee put them through and work around their house. It was as if a giant had closed his hand around Chouji's body, squeezing his bulk upward and downward. His legs were heavy with muscle, as were his chest and arms. He was leaner, too, since his body no longer had access to the carbohydrates he normally ingested non-stop throughout the day. His diet was one of lean proteins and greens here in the forest and his fat had mostly melted away. He wasn't sculpted like the other boys, was still beefy, but it was a solid sort of beefiness, one that told of how powerful he was physically.

Naruto had come up with what the blond thought was a brilliant game called 'knock down the mountain'. Basically, Chouji would stand with his legs braced as, one by one, his friends took a running leap at him and tried to knock him on his ass. Even bringing him down to one knee would be considered a win. So far, nobody had been able to so much as budge him. The only one who came close was the muscular Shino, but even he didn't succeed. The girls were hopeless, bouncing off of him to fall, laughing some feet away. The boys tried everything, from leading with their feet and trying to kick him down, to trying to knock him forward from behind. Nothing worked. They all had a ball trying, though. They played the game most evenings. Chouji wasn't even sore anymore from their enthusiastic attempts. He no longer got bruised, either, his body having toughened up after the first few times they played.

Naruto had devised quite a few games, actually, saying it was how his mom preferred to teach him when she'd been alive. There was his version of Hide and Seek, where Kiba was always the one doing the seeking. Everyone learned to mask their presence much more effectively but Kiba still managed to find them all. There were races against Lee (in addition to their daily runs), massive Shogi games where they were the pieces being moved, and games of marksmanship where Ten-Ten dominated. Then there was the game Naruto called True or False. Everyone secretly feared this game, even Naruto, but he insisted it was necessary. For this game, Mikoto would put them all in a Genjutsu together and they would have to dispel it. Some of the things in the jutsu were real, in other words 'true'. Other things were false. They had to distinguish between the two and come out of the technique, which was typically layered. There were usually seven true objects and seven false. And usually Sasuke won, though Sakura was also very good at it. Aside from the true and false objects, though, there were walking nightmares in Mikoto's Genjutsus, horrors that left them shaking and terrified. Lee always fared the worst, but he never gave up. Thankfully, they only played the game once a week.

Chouji smiled as he added herbs to the simmering pot. He tasted a bit of the broth and nodded, before turning to slice the mushrooms.

* * *

That evening saw Shino, Kiba and Hinata scouting the perimeter. Each one was responsible for a different part of the perimeter each night. They came across Ten-Ten's expertly laid traps and skirted them easily. Sai soared overhead checking their territory and the land around it for anything suspicious.

Hinata, finished with her scouting, headed towards Kiba's location. The last few weeks had been hard on her. She'd become accustomed to the hard work and exercise, but it had taken her longer, her weakened body a hindrance. Her hatred of her father and what he'd done was buried deep. She didn't let it surface, but it was there. Sometimes it helped her push herself harder when she was lagging behind in their running or other strenuous tasks. She was much calmer these days, though, and it was primarily because of Kiba.

She'd thought about him a lot during those endless days in her cell. His smile, his laugh, his wild yet gentle ways. She thought of Naruto, too, and her long infatuation with him. She realized that he would always be unattainable, even if he weren't in love with Sasuke. She had him on too high a pedestal; he was too perfect and brilliant in her mind. He was suitable only for loving and admiring from afar. She could never get over her awe of him, an awe only heightened by his miraculous rescue of her, long enough to be in a real relationship with him.

Kiba was another story. Kiba was real, someone she could touch. He'd talked to her and comforted her a lot during the last few weeks. He'd held her through her tears of guilt that she'd gotten them all into this mess. He consistently reassured her that nobody considered this her fault, that everyone respected her for what she'd been through. She'd slowly come to realize he was right; no one blamed her. They treated her the same as they always had.

She sought out his company often. Sometimes he came to her, but it was always with one eye looking to see if Neji were around. Hinata hadn't forgotten what had almost happened in the club and she knew Kiba hadn't either. A few times on their scouting trips he'd held her and kissed her, Akamaru standing ready to warn them if anyone approached. Kiba's strong hands and body always left her breathless and wanting more. She quickened her steps now, feeling her body thrum with excited anticipation.

He was waiting for her. He stood under a tree farther along the riverbank, about 2 miles from the house. She ran to him and he caught her, crushing her to him before lowering her to the soft moss by the water.

That night, they made love for the first time.

* * *

Shino made his way back to the house. He'd successfully ascertained that his portion of the perimeter was secure.

He looked around at the many nocturnal insects, automatically classifying them by species and common traits. The night air was cool against his skin. His jacket had long since ripped beyond repair. He wore a vest Mikoto-san had made for him of deer hide. Laces made from the same deer hide held the garment loosely closed over his strapping chest.

At the house, he checked on the bees he'd convinced to re-inhabit the beehive. They'd have honey soon, he reasoned. He sat on a high branch and gazed out over the moonlit forest, listening to the different sounds it made.

* * *

Naruto looked up one day from where he'd been having an animated discussion on weaponry with Ten-Ten. Ero-sennin was walking into their camp, looking around with interest. Naruto gave a piercing whistle.

Jiraiya had come close to losing his hide trying to pass some of the cleverly laid traps around the perimeter of this charming camp he was in. He looked around in admiration at the house, the smokehouse and small corral housing a few animals. He saw a chicken coop. At the piercing whistle, ninjas dropped in from all sides, leaping from the house and bushes, appearing from the trees. A boy came tearing in from the forest riding a huge white dog. One boy, wearing dark shades, emerged from the river. Another swooped down from the sky on some bird that disappeared with a spray of ink.

Jiraiya scratched his chin thoughtfully at the hardened people surrounding him. These were not the kids Gamabunta had told him he'd left here. Couldn't be. These people looked to be far from scared or helpless. A more seasoned bunch he'd never come across, unless he was very much mistaken. Just then a young man parted the small crowd surrounding him. It was a second before Jiraiya recognized him. When he did, his eyes widened, his jaw dropping open.

Naruto was taller, broader. His full growth was nearly upon him. He was sixteen and no longer a child. The slimness of his youth had given way to a powerful physique. Jiraiya estimated that only the boy in shades and one brawny giant to his left were bigger. The blond hair that had been in spikes the last time he'd seen it was long, shoulder-length and gathered in a low ponytail. A single white-blonde lock escaped, dangling from his temple to his chin. He was tanned, making his hard blue eyes brilliant in contrast. Hair grew down the sides of his face, past his ears, much the way his father's had. His stance said that he was likely quick and agile in combat.

The Sannin, realizing that these must indeed be the Konoha exiles, looked around at the group more closely. The females were lithe, dangerous-looking creatures with unblinking eyes. Nothing at all soft about them. The boys…Jiraiya tensed his body, surreptitiously checking his weapons by the flexing of his muscles. In any case, they weren't boys anymore, but men. He didn't sense hostility, not yet, but unless their leader, whoever that may be, gave the order, they were not letting him leave. Jiraiya thought he'd have a serious fight on his hands if he tried. He turned when Naruto spoke in a deep voice unlike his previous boyish one.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here? Did the village send you?"

"Bah! Is that any way to greet your old teacher? I haven't been to the village in over a year."

"So Gamabunta told you where we were?"

Jiraiya raised a brow at this shrewd assessment. "I was at Myouboku mountain and he mentioned in passing how my student now thought he was some sort of common mode of transportation to ferry him and his 'subordinates' around the world. Is it true? Are you leading these people?"

"I guess you could say that." Naruto's eyes held no shame or embarrassment, but looked at him steadily, as an equal. Jiraiya grunted.

"And what's this he told me about you being exiled?"

Naruto briefly ran through the story. Jiraiya did not fail to notice that no one moved or took their eyes off him the entire time. He was a threat until Naruto told them otherwise, even if Naruto did seem to know him. Jiraiya hid his pride.

"Nonsense," he said to Naruto when he'd finished speaking. "I can name a few wild parties the elders attended in their youth, where the sake and music flowed freely. I don't know what they're playing at, exiling a bunch of kids. Well," he barked at Naruto suddenly. "How long have you been here? And what have you been doing? Are you going to let me stand here all day without offering me refreshment?"

Naruto gave a nod and his friends stepped away from his old teacher. He led him to the living room and Chouji brought him food, while Naruto told him what they'd been doing in the two months they'd been exiled. By the time he was done, Jiraiya had finished eating and was looking at the gathered young men and women. They were all staring at him. They were not relaxed by any means, but they didn't seem to be on the verge of violence anymore either.

"You're the first person who's come here, Ero-sennin," Naruto was saying. "Are you going to go tell the village where we are?"

"Boy, I go years at a time without setting foot in Konoha. I doubt I'll be running to them to tell of your whereabouts. I can understand your anger with them, believe me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said seriously. "Because if we thought you'd be going to tell them, we wouldn't be able to let you leave."

Jiraiya looked at his former pupil speculatively. Then he looked at the others. He turned back to Naruto and stood up. "I find that statement very interesting. Come. Why don't you show me what you've got?"

Naruto stood up as well, a slow grin parting his lips. "What, take you on? All of us?"

"Yes, why not? You say you've been getting stronger…show me."

"You're on!" Naruto did a small leap, punching the air.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: My god, your reviews are just awesomeness! Thank you, each and every one! And thank you for your patience in waiting for the latest installment of this story. I truly hate writing fight scenes, I feel like I suck righteously at it, but...well there you go. Hope it's ok :S

I edit my own work, so I apologize (and I should have done it long before now, but I keep forgetting) for any errors in grammar or spelling I've missed. I'l planning on going back over the story in full to see if I can catch them.

To demongunliz, thank you for the suggestion. I found the story and favorited it for later reading. I read the first 2 chapters and it seems good so far. To the others who've made suggestions, I will see if I can find them as well

A bit of a time skip coming up, I think. I'll be working on the oneshots. Don't worry, I won't neglect 'Bonded'.

P.S. I wonder if anyone recommends this story to ppl? *covers face in shame* (I'm pretty shy sometimes, the idea of my story being recommended is just too much...)

* * *

Chapter 33

"_Kuuuuu_!" Naruto gave a very uncharacteristic squeal. He and his friends were gathered in a tight huddle, their heads together, arms around each other's backs. "I can't believe we get to go up against Ero-sennin!" He gave another high-pitched sound of excitement. His companions exchanged smiles as they looked at each other. Naruto was practically vibrating in anticipation, his enthusiasm infecting them.

They'd decided to have this little match in the clearing for a couple of reasons. One, it was far enough away from their house so that if things got out of hand it wouldn't be destroyed. Two, it was the only open space they knew of, roughly half a mile in diameter.

Jiraiya stood at some distance, turned away from them, letting them have their little pow-wow. He folded his arms, waiting patiently.

"Right," Naruto calmed down, all business now. "This is one _strong_ motherfucker. We all know what to do when faced with an opponent like him." They nodded: under no circumstances were you to make the first move. "This guy's got Ninjutsus coming out of his ass. Unless you have a serious offensive move, you're back up. That means you guys, Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Lee and Chouji. You guys are Team C. Team B will be Neji, Hinata and Kiba. Team A is me, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Team A is going to be doing the most attacking. Team B, you guys strike if you find and opening, and _if _Team B finds an opening Team C strikes like there's no tomorrow. Shikamaru," Naruto turned to him. "You're Team A's ace in the hole. _Freeze_ his ass the first chance you get, got it?"

"Natch."

"Ok. Deep breaths, everyone," Naruto sucked in air with them, trying to calm his nerves. Shit, he was so excited that his dick was hard. "Let's do this."

* * *

Jiraiya turned to face the kids (they were always going to be kids in his mind, no matter that they were men and women now) as they broke away from their huddle. He noticed how Naruto and Sasuke lead the way, the rest spreading out, no doubt in some formation that made sense to them. He uncrossed his arms and let his hands rest at his sides. He waited.

So did they.

_So, they know that much, do they? Very well, _Jiraiya thought. This might actually turn out to be interesting. He performed rapid hand seals. "Doton: Yomi Numa!"

A huge swamp appeared under everyone's feet sucking them down. Naruto jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Sasuke used released an electric current from his body to free himself. Naruto heard yells from behind him, but did not look back. He trusted his friends to be able to free themselves. From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sai swoop by on a bird as he and Sasuke ran forward.

"Chidori Nagashi!" This time Sasuke sent the current through the ground towards Jiraiya, making him leap upward. Naruto was ready.

Jiraiya was briefly blown aside by the tornado that spiraled down from the sky. He twisted, was about to land some feet away, when he saw shadow tendrils zooming towards him. He landed, hopped, jumped, finally managed to leap far enough away from the eager black threads. _Nara technique, _he thought as he landed. _That-_

A huge wall of fire appeared on his left, rushing toward him with fanatical speed, curving around in front of him. On his right was a wave of water crackling with lightning curving behind him, swiftly closing the distance. _What jutsus are these?!_ He was surrounded. He leaped upward, only to find Sasuke and Naruto plummeting towards him, hands held.

"Fiery Rasengan!"

Jiraiya barely had time to act. "Hari Jizo!" He crashed through them, feeling the Rasengan of fire singe even his strengthened hair. He landed some distance away, gasped, ran, the shadow tendrils following. He glanced about when he was again out of range.

He saw the Nara kid kneeling some distance away, Sasuke and Naruto about fifty yards from him. He did not see anyone else caught in his swamp, which meant-

"Dynamic Marking!"

Jiraiya felt warm, sickeningly fragrant dog piss coat him. He jumped aside as the huge white beast landed where he'd been.

Though he looked, he could not see the Inuzuka brat. These kids were frightfully good at masking their presence. Jiraiya checked his back. There was no one behind him. Where were the others? _Seems I might have to get a bit serious here. They have me dodging entirely too often, I need to attack._

"Flaming Tornado!"

Jiriaya stared in disbelief as three tornadoes comprised of fire came at him from as many different directions. They were huge. So those two liked fire techniques? Yosh.

"Gamayuden!"

He aimed the oil in a wide spray, crisscrossing the entire clearing, making sure to get both Naruto and Sasuke. Ha, he thought. Let them try a katon jutsu now.

"Damn," Naruto grimaced at the slick, putrid –smelling oil. "We'll cook ourselves, the next katon we use."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes never leaving their opponent. "Let's rush him, throw what we got, give the others a chance to distract him."

"Yosh. Fuuton Shuriken!"

"Chidori Senbon!"

"Hein!"

"Chidori Eiso!"

"Gufu Suika no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya dodged, blocked, ducked…he smirked. Their techniques were good, but not as good as their combos. He would-

"Garouga!" Jiraiya turned in time to see a huge, monstrous white thing spiraling towards him.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu!" Jiraiya's hair, shaped like a lion, met the white mass head on. The Sannin's feet dug into the earth as he braced himself against the incredibly strong attack. He gritted his teeth. What power! The spiraling mass switched directions, coming at him from all sides, but he countered, once, twice, again. A bead of sweat appeared at his temple. His arm was still numb where a Chidori blade had grazed him.

"Juho Soushiken!"

"Hakke Hasangeki!"

Two chakra sources crashed into Jiraiya from behind, sending him tumbling. He caught sight of the two Hyuugas speeding after him and launched himself in the air. From his position he was able to see the huge double headed wolf, the Hyuugas, Sasuke, Naruto and the Nara kid. It was enough of them for him to use his next technique. He'd waited until more appeared. He'd have liked all of them, but the rest couldn't be far away.

"Ninpo: Choju Giga!"

Inky black snakes suddenly had the white-haired man in a death grip from the shoulders down. He broke them easily, performing the hand seals to execute the fire technique he'd planned.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball shot from his mouth, igniting the oil he'd sprayed earlier. Crisscrossing flames licked the clearing, trapping his attackers below. He smiled tightly. Oil fed flames were hotter than normal. He'd like to see Naruto cancel those out with one of his water techn-

"Whirlpool of Hell!"

Impossible! Jiraiya sucked in an admiring breath as the entire clearing was flooded with chakra-rich water, dousing the flames. He cursed as tendrils shot up at him. He recognized Kushina's move.

"Flaming water strike!"

Jiraiya dove downward and landed with a splash on the swirling water, evading those boiling bars of liquid. He saw tornadoes coming at him again, smaller this time and ran aside, dodging bars of razor sharp chakra that the Hyuuga girl sent after him. One narrowly missed his face, slicing off a swath of his hair as he snatched his head back. A presence behind him, the Inuzuka kid and his dog, a kick that sent them flying, The Hyuuga boy coming at him from the sky, palm outstretched. Jiraiya caught his wrist and swung him sideways, catapulting him into the water. Kunais glowing with chakra zooming toward him, one pierced his thigh, passing through. Jiraiya countered with surprising agility. Lightning currents were zigzagging toward him across the surface of the water, he leapt, but felt a foot crash into his back, sending him downward again, a flash of a green body suit.

They came at him from all sides and Jiraiya felt the time had come to end this. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

A large toad appeared, swathed in armor, amidst the swirling water. Naruto let his technique dissipate, the water evaporating, as he watched his former sensei sitting on the toad. Next to him, Sasuke went Level Two and performed a set of hand seals that had Naruto jumping back, out of the way.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Huge dragon-headed flames zeroes in on the Sannin as he countered with an enormous fire technique of his own. The toad blocked Shikamaru's Kage Nui with two swords, but they were punctured. Sasuke flapped overhead as the toad leapt into the air, dodging Shikamaru. Chakra bars lanced at the toad as he jumped, catching him on his unprotected belly, causing him to croak and disappear with a cloud of smoke: Hinata was deadly with her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. Shino's bugs swarmed towards the falling Jiraiya but he evaded those as well, using an earth technique that had the bugs falling away.

The Sannin consistently held them off. Naruto knew he was holding back. He himself didn't dare use Rasenshuriken or any variation of it. He was getting tired. He could tell that his former sensei was a bit worn out, too, but still had more than enough to annihilate them ten-times over. It was time to get really serious. Time to fight dirty. He formed the proper hand seals.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clearing was flooded with Narutos, at least a thousand of them, all rushing towards Jiraiya.

The Sannin smirked, bracing his legs. Disappointing, really. He'd run through these in-

"Harem no Jutsu!"

The Narutos changed into an avalanche of lush, ripe, juicily naked women as they pounced on him. Jiraiya howled at feeling such deliciousness. He grabbed as many as he could as he disappeared beneath the horde of eager women all sighing and moaning his name.

Naruto and his companions watched in delight as the mountain of naked girls completely obscured their opponent. He could see his friends appearing from where they'd hidden. "Now, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was almost spent, but he sent his shadow snaking along the soggy and singed ground towards the writhing heap of flesh.

But even as he did this the girls were being dispelled, disappearing in cloud after cloud of smoke. Jiraiya could be seen striking at them, dispatching them though he suffered from a massive nosebleed. He saw the shadow coming at him and swung one of the naked girls at Shikamaru. The girl slammed into him, knocking him several feet before disappearing.

They charged Jiraiya. All of them. But no matter what they threw at him, he either dodged or blocked. He was too fast, too strong. The Chuunins were reaching their limit. They were losing.

* * *

One person had held himself back. He'd been waiting for an opening and now he saw it. While everyone else was giving all they had he started forward.

* * *

"Kusooo," Naruto panted, blinking sweat out of his eyes. His Rasengan had crashed into his sensei's making his entire arm go briefly numb from the impact. He didn't give up, and he could see Sasuke wielding Chidori Eiso, the Hyuugas striking with Juuken, Sakura punching with her gloves on. Nothing was getting through. He saw Jiraiya preparing another large scale attack now that they were all exposed and knew it was no good. Naruto kept on fighting even though they were losing.

It was Chouji who tipped the balance, allowed them to win. He'd started at a jog from the edge of the clearing, building up into a run, before performing Nikudan Sensha.

Before the exile, it had been an impressively powerful attack, enhanced with his hair to form Nikudan Hari Sensha. Now that he'd developed added muscle and strength, it was nothing short of frightening. Especially if he built up his momentum beforehand by getting a running start. They'd seen him crash into a small mountain with enough force to send cracks zigzagging upward from its base. The mountain had crumbled with his second impact.

The only drawback was that he needed time to build up the speed and strength behind it. He did so now and those who were fortunate enough to see him coming got the living fuck out of the way with a quickness, pulling their comrades behind them. Jiraiya registered that he was suddenly standing alone, all attacks having ceased as his opponents ran like hell. He just had time to wonder why when an ominous sound came to him from behind. He whirled, saw a sphere bearing down on him and leapt backwards.

That move probably saved his life, he mused later. Had he not already been moving away from that lethal spinning sphere when it collided with him, lessening its impact, he would have been dead or close to it. As it was, the force with which he was hit was brutal. He heard and felt bones break as he was sent flying along the ground. He saw his previous opponents switch direction, closing in on him even as he skid.

Shikamaru froze him with Kage Mane.

The Hyuugas descended on him and hit every last one of his Tenketsus with blinding speed.

A Chidori blade was held at his throat, a Rasengan over his chest.

The rest held his arms and legs down for good measure.

Naruto spoke then, out of breath and exhibiting very poorly concealed glee.

"Ero-sennin," his smile was diabolically happy. "I believe you've lost."

Jiraiya let his head fall to the grass as he conceded defeat.

* * *

He let them assist him back to their tree house. He was fed some vile-tasting herb drink while the pink and blond-haired girls used Mystical Palm to heal his injuries. He was down in the living room gratefully accepting some food from a sheepish Chouji when he saw Naruto catch Sasuke's eye. They disappeared into the house with some haste.

This was noticed by the other exiles. Glances were exchanged before they, too, were quickly vanishing inside the large structure. Jiraiya was left alone with the apologetic Chouji.

"Here, boy, never feel bad about defeating an opponent," Jiraiya told the gentle giant. "That's one spectacular technique you have. You should be proud of it."

Chouji smiled humbly. He watched as Jiraiya-sama cast an eye up at the tree house.

"Where has everyone gone all of a sudden?" The Sannin asked.

"Probably gambling," Chouji said. He saw the puzzled look on the older man's face and offered him an arm. "Come. I'll help you upstairs so you can see for yourself."

What greeted Jiraiya was not what he'd been expecting. The exiles sat in a rough circle on a multitude of cushions in one of the larger rooms. They ate and drank as they talked briskly. Objects were exchanging hands.

"My favorite kunai on an hour and twenty minutes."

"The last of the wild strawberries says he comes five times before its over."

"A cup of honey on 2 hours. I'll throw in the new shirt Mikoto-san made for me."

"You're on. Put me in for the new headband Ino wove for me last week."

Shikamaru glanced up at Jiraiya and Chouji as they entered. "You want in on this action, Jiraiya-sama?" he asked in a businesslike tone. Everyone else stopped talking to hear his answer. Jiraiya looked at each of them.

"What is going on here?! What are you betting on?" He was perplexed in the extreme when the Nara boy smirked before jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"That." It was all he said. Jiraiya looked where the thumb was pointing. He saw a door made of saplings. He was about to ask what was behind the door when he abruptly became aware of sounds that had been a backdrop to the fast-paced betting going on. He listened.

Grunts, curses, sighs, moans. Jiraiya had been around long enough, had done enough of his own share of the act, to know what he was hearing. He glanced at the assembled group, seeking who was missing. His eyes crinkled when he noticed Naruto was not present. Then he frowned when he saw that Sasuke wasn't either. He remembered that they'd been the first to come into the tree house and his jaw clenched. _So that's how it is. Well._

He looked at the waiting faces staring at him. He supposed they were old enough. He'd had his first time when he was thirteen. Even now, as he watched, the Inuzuka kid had a large hand on the even larger breast of the female Hyuuga, the girl reclining between his spread legs. The blonde girl who'd treated his injuries had the Hyuuga boy's head in her lap. He contemplated them as Shikamaru spoke again. "You want in or not, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya heard a crash from behind the closed door. He looked at the Nara boy. "What, exactly are you betting on?"

Shikamaru took on a lecturing tone as he explained. "Well, it's like this. Naruto is this super sex freak who can go for a really long time. Usually he only stops when Sasuke can't take anymore. We like to bet on how long Naruto will take and how many times Sasuke will cum before it's over. We can usually tell how many times Sasuke cums by his screams. However, after such a big fight, with their excitement running high, we figure it'll be a few hours before Naruto's finally done with him. We actually have a third bet going in honor of the occasion: whether or not Sasuke will be conscious when it's over. Care to place a wager?" Shikamaru finished this amazing speech with a raised eyebrow. A pale kid with an oddly designed shirt came to Jiraiya's elbow with his scroll and paintbrush. Jiraiya recognized him as the art ninja. Apparently he was in charge of documenting the bets. He waited expectantly for Jiraiya to place his.

A resounding crash that shook the entire house had the Sannin grabbing a nearby branch for support. Nobody else seemed to even notice. Jiraiya heard a bellow from the closed door.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, NARUTO! YOU CAN'T-_OOOOHHHH!_"

Jiraiya's stomach squirmed at the lusty moan that cut off whatever was being said. This seemed to renew everyone's interest in the proceedings as a flurry of fresh bets were placed. Though his face was red with mortification just thinking about what his former student must be doing, Jiraiya decided a little gambling was just the thing to take the sting of his defeat away. That he'd lost to these exiles was not to be tolerated. He stepped to the circle and they made room as he sat down. He'd been gambling long before they were even born. He'd show them how it was done and win back some of his pride in the bargain.

"Yosh. Twenty ryou on 2 hours. Thirty on Sasuke being conscious. Mmm…and a bottle of _sake _on Sasuke_ …_reaching fulfillment_…_six times. I know you're not old enough to drink. That's just to show how confident I am that I'll be winning." As the gambling wore on, Jiraiya altered his bets, as everyone else did.

The Sannin did not see how the exiles exchanged loaded glances. _Fresh meat._

_

* * *

  
_

Jiraiya was fleeced of nearly everything he owned. He'd sat shivering in the night air in nothing but his underwear and getas as Naruto had come out five and a half hours later, his hair loose and soaked with sweat, wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. He'd gone to a shelf, gotten some water and returned to the room. Before the door swung shut, Sasuke was shown to be spread-eagled on the floor. He was most definitely unconscious.

The girl with the two buns of hair came forward and promptly claimed his getas from his feet. She put them on and clacked back to Chouji's side where she'd been comfortably snuggled.

The Aburame kid shrugged his large shoulders in Jiraiya's green gi as the Sannin watched in annoyance. His vest was currently adorning Chouji's large frame while his headband sat jauntily on Lee's round head. He looked at them sourly. "You cheated," he accused them in a grumbling tone. Sai examined Jiraiya's large scroll thoughtfully.

"Not at all," Shikamaru said cheerfully. He was counting the money he'd won from Jiraiya, thinking how useful hard cash was going to be for them. "We simply know our leader and his appetites better than you do."

They all laughed then, talking and teasing the Sannin as he glowered at them.

* * *

The next morning Jiraiya was up bright and early. He challenged them, one by one, to a fight. He told them that if he won, they were to return his things. They agreed happily enough.

Some time later as all thirteen exiles lay groaning in a heap, Jiraiya tugged on his clothes satisfactorily. He set his headband on his head and slung his scroll onto his back, where it settled with comfortable familiarity.

He walked up to the exiles and stared down at them with his hands on his hips. They looked up at him apprehensively.

"So! You can come together to defeat a strong opponent, but your individual skills need work, I see. Well. I have time to kill. I think I'll remain in this camp of yours awhile and see if you all can learn how to fight properly."

He walked off towards the tree house, leaving the exiles staring at each other. Then they began to grin.

They weren't alone anymore.


	34. Homecoming

A/N: Hi readers! I know I haven't been updating quite as quickly as I normally do, but I gave reasons for that on my profile. I'm sick with remorse, but I'm soooo busy and I have no help.

Anyways, On to this chap. I actually cried while writing it, how pathetic is that? I decided to put the tales of the adventures the exiles in separate oneshots dealing with each character or couple. That little series will be titled 'The Exile Files'. I know, pretty unoriginal, but there you have it. The first one is up, about Neji and Ino.I'll be doing Hinata and Kiba next.

Ever since receiving enlightenment about mpreg the idea had stuck with me. I'm seriously considering putting it in this story. It could fit with the plot as it currently exists; it would just extend the story a bit. I'd like you're feedback regarding this idea. I'm pretty much leaning towards doing it, though. it would be Sasuke and he woudn't be a man...I've already begun outlining how it will play out in the story. Let me know what you think?

Millions of thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!

Note: 'Keimon' is the sixth chakra gate.

* * *

Chapter 34

Tsunade threw her bottle of precious _sake _at her office door as it slammed shut behind Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi and Maito Guy. The bottle shattered, saturating her office with the pungent fumes.

She was heartily sick of their sneering contempt at how she didn't know where their kids (or students) were. Every parent or guardian, with the exception of Kakashi, found it necessary to come to her as often as possible and demand when they'd be back, did she know where they were, etc. They knew the answers to these questions very well.

It was, and had been from the moment they'd made their spectacular escape, a resounding 'no'. This renewed interest in harassing her about their kids stemmed from one thing; the day after tomorrow would be exactly one year since they'd left.

And oh, what a shitty year it had been. She and the elders were in utter disgrace. Once ANBU declared beyond any doubt that the exiles were nowhere in the Fire Country or, indeed, anywhere in the five great nations, an uproar the likes of which had rarely been seen rose up in Konoha, led by the angry parents and guardians. Even Kurenai, delivered of a healthy son, insisted she be allowed to look for them along with the parents. She was emphatically denied, as was everyone else. Looking would do no good. If ANBU hadn't found them, they would fare no better.

This did not stop the parents from accepting mission left and right and using said missions as excuses to look for their children. The exceptions in the entire mess were Kakashi, Danzo and Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tsunade grit her teeth now as she thought about that particular swine. He'd rebuilt his estate using family funds. Though he didn't care one whit about the other exiles other than to see them all hanged, he let it be known that if his nephew and daughter weren't found and returned to him, the Hyuugas would be making life extremely difficult for people. As his family owned a number of prosperous businesses and held much influence, she didn't doubt him.

The elders, realizing that their Jinchuuriki, their greatest weapon, was no longer in their grasp and under their control, rescinded the exile immediately. Little good this did since the people in question could not be found anywhere. It only finished the job of making them seem very foolish.

That was all inside Konoha. The other villages had gotten involved when the Kazekage learned of the exile. He'd come to Konoha scarcely a week after the exiles left demanding to know where they'd sent his 'brother'. Tsunade told him everything, what had happened, how the exile had never been meant to be carried out for the full year and the mitigating circumstances of the Hyuugas, who'd been held captive in their own home.

Gaara stared at her in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me that as a result of a scare tactic you have lost thirteen young men and women, one of them the most powerful Jinchuuriki and weapon in the known world?"

Tsunade did not raise her eyes from her desk.

Gaara turned in disgust, heading for her door. "Until my brother is found you may assume that Sunagakure is no longer an ally of Konoha."

She'd flinched at the superior tone, the implications of his words as he left her office. God, would this mess never end?

Evidently not. News spread of Gaara searching for the thirteen missing exiles. He did not mention that he was looking for a Jinchuuriki, knowing the havoc that would cause. It was established, though, that if harm came to them the Sand village would have something to say about it. Other nations were quick to allow him entry as he searched everywhere. Knowledge of Konoha's supreme stupidity spread like a wildfire. Many were the rivals that reveled in their embarrassment.

Gaara looked in every major and minor village. He didn't find them, didn't even hear of a sighting. Though he was sick with worry, he took heart. If anyone could keep the group safe it was Naruto. The fact that nothing could be found on their location encouraged him; perhaps no one else could find them either. He returned to the Sand village and his duties. He prayed for his brother's and the other exiles' safe return.

* * *

The brother in question was currently snoring on the outskirts of the Land of Grass. He was stretched out flat on his back like something that had fallen from the sky. Sasuke was laid out not too far away, one leg thrown over Naruto's chest.

The other exiles slept in similar positions of exhaustion, having traveled non-stop for the last twenty-four hours on their way back to the village. Lee, the devil incarnate, had practically cracked a whip over their heads, urging them to as much speed as possible. They'd gotten a late start from their hideout. They were to leave last week but Ino had fallen ill. They'd needed a few days to make sure she'd be alright.

They'd been sad to see the last of their little tree house. It had been home to them. They'd become men and women in its comfortable rooms, grown close to their comrades there and learned about each other and themselves.

Jiraiya had stayed with them for six months before he'd been called away on mysterious business. They'd had much fun with him, learning an incredible amount about being a ninja as well as fighting. Not one person among the exiles failed to become many times stronger than when they'd left their village. Naruto especially spent a large amount of time with him. He and Jiraiya had become extremely close.

The sun climbed over the horizon, striking the slumbering men and women. They had no fear of being discovered sleeping unawares. Mikoto cloaked their location in Genjutsu every night and no one had been able to penetrate it.

Birds fluttered over the sleeping bodies nestled in the tall grass of the glade they'd chosen to collapse in. The large masses prevented them from getting at their juicy worms. They screeched in annoyance.

Sai opened an eye sleepily. He yawned as he turned over, holding a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun. He sat up and stretched, looking about himself groggily. Mikoto-san lay near him on his right, rolled up in her rabbit fur cloak. TenTen and Chouji were curled around each other a few feet away. He could see Naruto and Sasuke some distance beyond them. Looking to his left he saw Shino and Shikamaru sleeping on their side and stomach respectively. Lee and Sakura were snoring together, their arms wrapped around each other. Kiba and Akamaru lay with Hinata sandwiched between them. Sai turned around to look at Neji holding Ino protectively as they snoozed.

He took a few moments to breathe in the morning air before he made his way to Lee. He nudged him gently with a foot, or tried to. Lee caught the foot and yanked, turning over in his sleep. Sai sprawled on top of both Lee and Sakura, waking them both. Sakura screeched violently while Sai protested that it was all Lee's fault. Lee cast an eye at the sun and sprang to his feet with a yell, disturbing the quiet clearing even more. He addressed his sleeping friends.

"Wake up you _lazy-"_

"Oh, _shut the fuck up,_ already! Didn't we run enough yesterday?" Sasuke scratched his ass as he grumbled these words, turning so his leg now lay across Naruto's neck. The blond turned on his side, shoving the sturdy leg off of him and continued snoring.

"We have a deadline! We have to be in the village by tomorrow-"

"Or what?" Shikamaru said through a yawn. He regarded Lee from where he lay on his stomach, head resting on his forearms. "They'll exile us some more? I'm kind of missing the tree house. I wouldn't mind going back." He turned his head away, obviously preparing to go back to sleep. Only Shino and Sai seemed ready to prepare for the day's journey.

Lee stewed in silence, watching his friends murmur sleepily for him to leave them alone.

"It pains me to do this, but you leave me no choice," Lee said ominously. "Keimon: Open!"

They all scrambled up as if they'd never been asleep to begin with. Lee harried them, chasing them around the clearing, swearing eternal vengeance if they didn't move their sorry asses _right now._

Twenty minutes later when they were all assembled, Naruto leaning his tired head on Sasuke's shoulder, Lee regarded them with a critical eye. "Yosh! Let nothing stand in our way as we reunite with our families in the-"

"I swear to god I will fucking kill you if you don't shut up," Kiba said. Akamaru growled menacingly.

Lee glowered a moment. "Move out," he barked. The fourteen exiles vanished from the clearing, allowing the birds to get at their breakfast as last.

Though he was a stern taskmaster, Lee was proud of their improvement. From the Land of Forest to the Fire country in only four days! They traveled at the top of their speed, even Chouji keeping up. They woke up more as they journeyed, the familiar territory of their home country bringing back memories. A few times they spotted ANBU in the distance and knew their arrival would be reported in no time.

They traveled in a group, the trees shuddering from the force of their footfalls. Some cracked or broke entirely from Chouji. He always managed to regain his footing with limber quickness. The giant young man had grown quite agile. When they neared the village walls, they landed on the broad lane that led from the gate and continued on foot.

They talked excitedly of what their parents would say, would they still be mad at them, what the council would say or do to them. Hinata proclaimed that she had two goals. The first was to depose her father. The second was to marry Kiba. Everyone talked for a moment about the upcoming wedding, asking if a date had been set. Then Kiba asked if she was anxious to see any of the rest of her family.

"I'm dying to see my sis, Hana," he enthused.

"My sister and I were never very close," Hinata said quietly. She only saw her sister once in awhile, almost as if she were a stranger.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto turned to his mate. "Think I could move in with you? From what I remember, my place is pretty trashed. And I can't be without my big protector at night. What do you say?"

Sasuke had indeed grown in the last year. They all had. The Uchiha had regained his height advantage over Naruto by a good three inches. Naruto had grown as well, but hadn't attained Sasuke's height. Sasuke's shoulders were wide, his waist and hips lean. The legs were long and muscled. He moved with grace and power.

By comparison, Naruto was more thickset, his shoulders equally wide, but with much more padding on his body. His blond hair hung to his shoulders unfettered. He couldn't be bothered to cut it while he'd been exiled and he liked the feel of it against his neck. He wasn't the only one whose hair was long now. Sakura's hair reached her shoulder blades, Lee sported a thick club of hair gathered into a tail behind his head and Sai's hair grew past his ears. Ten-Ten now wore her hair in a single brown braid down her back. There were other physical changes, but these were the ones Naruto felt were most noticeable.

"I think I'd be upset if you chose to stay anywhere else," Sasuke said now. He cuffed Naruto playfully on the jaw causing the shorter man to leap on his back.

TenTen watched Naruto demanding to be carried the rest of the way. "Do you think your parents will like me?" She looked nervously up at Chouji. They'd been married three months ago in a village somewhere in the Land of Earth. Chouji slung his heavy arm around her now and drew her to his side.

"They will love you. Don't worry, Dumpling, everything will be fine." He kissed the top of her head soundly, squeezing her reassuringly.

TenTen tried to take comfort in her husband's words, snuggling against his solid body. He always managed to make her feel better. She decided to trust his confidence. Even if his parents didn't accept her, Chouji would never abandon her. She smiled. He'd have a time getting rid of her if his parents ordered him to do so, because she wasn't leaving him either.

* * *

At the Hokage office, Tsunade listened to the ANBU report with such relief that she felt close to fainting. "Go," she ordered through her waves of dizziness. "Inform the parents and council at once." She looked to the corner of her office where a certain individual had taken up residence since yesterday morning. He, too, disappeared.

* * *

The exiles could see the village gate standing open in the distance. Lee wanted to run ahead but Naruto held him back. "We're not running to them," he told the excited ninja. "We'll take our time. Don't let them think we're eager to see them."

"Think they'll apologize?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Kiba said. "I don't care, really. I just hope my mom isn't mad at me anymore."

There were mutters of agreement. As they neared the gate they could see a group of people waiting. They couldn't make out who they were at first, but Kiba sniffed and gave a shout. He ran forward on Akamaru as a person and three dogs broke away from the group, running to meet him. Another person followed the first on a larger dog and then the entire group at the gate was running towards the exiles. The exiles, recognizing their families finally, ran to meet them.

Most of them did, anyway. Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Sai, Hinata and Neji stayed behind, still walking slowly. They watched as the parents exclaimed in wonder at their children, now grown and changed so much. Akamaru rolled playfully in the dirt with Kuromaru and the three dogs belonging to his sister while Kiba himself performed the same actions with his mom and sibling.

Shikamaru was held in a tight, unmoving embrace by his mother and father. Shino was conversing in low tones with his parents and Chouji was proudly showing TenTen to his.

"Well, your mom is right here, so that's you taken care of," Naruto said to Sasuke nonchalantly. He tried to make his voice light, but it was hard. Nobody had come for him. Not even Kakashi-sensei. Naruto didn't remember breaking his arms. "And there's some guy from the Hyuugas, Hinata. I guess he's here for you and-"

Naruto broke off as a slim redhead made his way through the gathered parents towards him. The redhead's pace quickened until he was running. Naruto ran to him, meeting him halfway as the shorter man grabbed him fiercely and hugged him, burying his face in the blond's solid shoulder.

"I didn't know where you were," Gaara said thickly. "I tried to find you but I didn't know where you were. _Why didn't you come to me?"_

Naruto didn't dare lift his head from Gaara's neck. He cried hard, his face hot with tears and snot as his sense of abandonment of the past year overwhelmed him. He'd kept it well hidden, the fact that nobody was waiting for him, the burden of looking after his friends and keeping them safe. He had Sasuke, but…it wasn't the same as knowing someone was waiting for you to come home. His body shook with sobs as it all came out now, everything he'd held tightly in check the entire year he'd been gone. It had flooded him the second he'd seen Gaara and realized at last that he truly was his brother. Someone had been waiting for him.

Gaara sank to the ground on his knees with Naruto. He held him tightly, his own eyes running freely. Sasuke stood over them, feeling Naruto's pain as if it were his own. The force of Naruto's grief had his own eyes moist. He laid a hand on his lover's head, not knowing what to do. His mom stood to one side watching sadly. She, too, loved Naruto.

It was a long time before Naruto was quiet. He turned his head and rested his cheek on Gaara's shoulder. He saw that his fellow exiles were standing with their parents in a circle around him, looking at him. He hastily wiped his face on his shirt and stood up, wondering what this was about. He soon found out.

Aburame Shibi was the first to approach him. He leaned in and hugged Naruto, shocking the younger man. "Thank you. You have kept our son safe and returned him to us. You are always welcome in our home."

Naruto wanted to reply that as Shino was as big as a house and more than able to keep himself safe he, Naruto, didn't deserve to be thanked. Likewise, Shino could have gotten back on his own. He was about to say all this when one by one the other parents repeated Shibi's act of hugging and thanking him. Chouza actually lifted him off his feet, kissing his cheek.

Naruto stared around at all of them and felt he would cry again. Gaara came to his rescue after he nodded jerkily at the surrounding faces. He led him quietly towards the village gate where Tsunade and the village elders stood waiting. The exiles and their parents faced them, waiting to pass. Homura spoke.

"As stated to you a year ago, all charges have been dropped. You are free to enter and live as productive citizens of-"

"Get out of my way, old man, before I set my companion on you," Tsume growled. She marched past the short elder, Kuromaru snapping at his robes as they passed. The other parents followed, barely casting the elders a glance. Guy-sensei came pelting up to them, raising a cloud of dust in his wake as he ran, hell bent, toward his students.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two men leaped and hugged joyously, tears streaming down their cheeks in ecstasy.

"I was overseeing a report when ANBU found me and said you were back! Oh, Lee, can you forgive me for your punishment?!"

"Of course, Guy-Sensei! Anything! I missed you so much!" Lee wailed unashamedly into Guy's arms as the older man swept him around in a circle. The others felt this display was sick in the extreme and got the hell out of there. Only Sakura remained.

* * *

Mrs. Akimichi held the door open for her son and his friend as they all entered the cheerfully bright house. She and her husband sat side by side on the couch gazing at their beloved child. Chouji stood in the center of the room gazing about him, taking in the missed atmosphere of his home. TenTen stood slightly behind him. Chouji's parents had yet to say anything to her.

Chouza studied his son with amazed pride. He was taller than both his parents now. He was solid and muscular and quick. He wore a large bear skin cloak and a bear tooth necklace around his throat. A scar ran down from his right eye, leaving a pink groove on his square face. He was watchful. Chouza didn't know what had happened in the year he hadn't seen his son but whatever it was had hardened him into a formidable ninja. He thought Chouji could probably eat him for breakfast now.

Chouji, done inspecting his home, held a hand out behind him as he faced is parents. They smiled up at him. TenTen grasped his hand and came to stand beside him, trembling slightly.

"Mom, Dad," Chouji said in voice that held delight. "I'd like you to meet TenTen. My wife."

Chouza sat where he was a moment in stunned silence, but his wife jumped up with a scream of happiness. She ran heavily to her son and kissed his cheeks before turning to her new daughter-in-law and hugging her tightly. TenTen thought she would smother in the woman's ample chest but hugged her back just as hard, relieved to be accepted. Chouji's mother held her at arm's length.

"Oh, dear, look at you! She's beautiful, Chouji, but entirely too thin. We must see to that at once. You too, you've lost so much weight! Unacceptable."

"Mom," Chouji said as he stepped to TenTen and touched her shoulder. "TenTen will soon be fat with my child. You'll have a new Akimichi in the family in about five months." He rested his large hand on TenTen's gently rounded stomach. It had been hidden by her loose shirt.

His mother stared from him to TenTen, but Chouza got up at last and came to embrace his son and his young wife. "Welcome to our family TenTen. I can see you love our son very much." He bent his head and spoke to her stomach. "Eh, little one! Let's see if you'll grow to be as strong as your daddy!" He laughed then and picked up a startled TenTen, carrying her to the kitchen where Mrs. Akimichi proceeded to feed them for the next several hours. Chouji regaled his father with tales of their exile, while TenTen listened to the ecstatic Mrs. Akimichi make plans for the baby.

* * *

In the Inuzuka compound Kiba was trying to explain how he and Hinata wanted to be married. Tsume snorted.

"That flea-bitten bitch Hiashi will never allow it. No Hyuuga marries outside the family. Hinata can stay here as you asked but her father will not let her marry you."

Hinata stood next to Kiba, disliking how the woman talked as if she weren't present.

"My father will shortly be relieved of his control over the family. I will see to it. Kiba and I _will _be married. Do you accept me or not, Tsume-san?"

Tsume regarded the girl with quiet admiration. She smelled fierce. Angry, loyal and fierce. Kiba's scent was all over her so she knew her son had mounted her. She approved of the girl's attitude. Nothing less would be worthy of her son.

"I accept you, girl. I can tell you'd fight to be with Kiba. I like that. But that's the least of your problems. Your family will not accept someone like Kiba who has a large family of his own. Would your children be Inuzuka or Hyuuga? Would Kiba rule your family with you or would you join ours? We each have our ways and history. You can not be head of your family and expect Kiba to abandon his. He can't rule them with you. And you are not accustomed to our ways."

Hinata swallowed. These were arguments that she and Kiba had been over countless times already. No solution had been found.

"We will find a way for it to work, mom. I won't abandon my clan," Kiba said.

His mother only looked at him. She grunted and pulled her son into a fierce hug as Hana approached Hinata. The two women walked off to speak quietly while Tsume said gruffly, "Look at my boy, all grown up. A man. Not even your dad was this tall and strong. I'm damn proud of you, boy. Damn proud." She pushed him away roughly and turned to leave the house. Kiba smelled the tears she tried to hide. He scratched his head in disbelief as he walked to where his sister and fiancé were talking quietly.

* * *

Sai entered the underground hideout. Danzo was waiting. "You're back," the one armed man said quietly.

"I am," Sai said.

"Good." Danzo turned to leave. Sai felt a twinge of something he couldn't name. He went back out, exiting the hideout and returning to the surface. Shino and his father waited for him.

"It's like I said," Sai told them. "Nobody will care if I'm with you guys."

Shino nodded. He'd invited Sai to come with him and his father to the Aburame household. Sai said he wanted to check in with his superior first. Now that he had, he walked beside Shino in silence, wondering what his home would be like.

Sai had filled out some. The hard work and lifestyle had given him some bulk and a slight tan. He and Shino had become fast friends, both quiet and often left to their own devices as the others paired up and took off during the day. Sai was looking forward to meeting Shino's family.

* * *

Neji stared into the hard face of Yamanaka Inoichi. He was slightly taller than the older man, but he felt like he was still a genin in the academy when faced with the hard eyes that were so like Ino's. Ino stood some distance away looking nervously between her father and her lover. They were in the living room of the Yamanaka house.

"What did you say?" Inoichi's voice was like steel.

"I said," Neji repeated in a calm voice. "That I want to marry your daughter."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you Hyuuga are a cold, controlling bunch and I will not subject my only child to that."

"Oh, but daddy, Neji is nothing like that! He-"

"Silence! I'm glad to have you back home, Ino, but this marriage is out of the question."

Neji clenched his jaw at hearing Ino shouted at. He kept his eyes on her father as he asked, "What will change your mind?"

"Nothing. Now get out of my house."

"Sir, I love your daughter-"

"I said get out."

"And she loves me-"

"You're still here?"

"Don't make her choose between us-"

"You have ten seconds. One."

"Daddy, please-"

"Two."

"I swear on my life I will protect and take care of her-"

"Three."

"Nothing is more important to me than Ino-"

"Four."

"I respect you and your love for your daughter-"

"Five."

"But if you try to prevent me seeing her I will fight you. Ino is mine. She's grown up and she's made her decision. I belong to her just as much as she belongs to me." Neji stepped closer to the blond man and spoke quietly to the stunned and reddening face. "You know you can't stop me."

Much as it shamed him, Inoichi had to put his head down as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Seemed his daughter had chosen well, after all. He wouldn't give in just yet, though.

"So you say. We'll see. You can stay here for the time being, as I hear your uncle is looking for you. I'll be keeping an eye on you both, though. So don't get any ideas." He turned and held his arms out to his daughter. She ran to him and kissed his face as he lifted her off her feet with one arm.

"I missed you daddy."

Neji watched this scene. He'd felt the other man probing his mind throughout the entire exchange. Thank God Ino had taught him how to resist that. If the elder Yamanaka found out that Ino had been pregnant he could kiss any chance they had of winning him over goodbye. He thought back to ten days ago.

_Ino hadn't been feeling well for several days. He tried to wake her one morning and found her too tired to even open her eyes. Worried, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned her body, looking for some sign of infection._

_He gasped, his hands covering his mouth as he saw the small life growing inside her, leeching her chakra. He'd sat beside her for a long time, feeling elated, scared, strong and unsure. He thought they'd been careful…_

_When Ino rolled over some time later to smile at him sleepily, he lay down next to her and gathered her in his arms._

_"Ino, love."_

_"Mmmm."_

_"You're pregnant."_

_A pause. "I know."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I only realized it myself last week. I guess I wanted to enjoy it a little longer."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She turned around so she was facing him. "You know we can't keep it. Not with things so undecided between us."_

_"I love you. That will never change."_

_"I know, baby. And you know my feelings won't change either, just as you know that I was talking about our families and their reaction to us."_

_He placed his hand on her belly, still watching the tiny, tiny life with his Byakugan. He stayed that way for a long time. Finally, he asked, "Are you sure, Ino?" He felt like his heart was breaking._

_"We have to. We can't let our child suffer. It might even be taken away from us."_

_"Whoever tried would die." Neji stated simply. He knew she was right, though. They had nothing to offer the child and their futures were too uncertain. He brought forth his chakra, coating the hand that lay on her stomach. "Oh, Ino," he whispered._

_"Just do it fast. Before I change my mind."_

_He nodded and hit the appropriate places in her chakra circulatory system gently. He watched as their child's small amount of chakra bled away, unable to sustain itself without its mother's chakra support. His eyes misted over and Ino sobbed into his chest. He held her._

_A few days later when she began miscarrying their child, they told no one of her illness. Only Sakura knew. She helped tend to Ino, Neji at her side. It was this that had caused them to be late leaving for the village._

Neji watched Ino now. She was fully recovered physically, but the loss had hurt them both. _There'll be other children_, he swore silently._ I promise._

_

* * *

  
_

Shikaku sat drinking_ sake_ as Yoshino fussed over Shikamaru. He could hardly believe how the boy had grown. In place of the slight boy-man that had left the village, there stood a tall, lean man whose casual demeanor belied the alert wariness of someone who was aware of every atom around him. Shikaku noted that his lazy son must have been convinced to do actual work since his body held quite a bit of strength. Every movement in the apartment was noticed by his son. Shikaku liked what he saw very much. Very much, indeed. If his wife decided to take a wooden bat to him now, it would likely break at the first blow. Assuming Shikamaru let the blow land at all. Yes. A son he was proud of. He interrupted his wife's rambling.

"Son, there's someone here to see you. Been waiting for you since yesterday."

As if on cue someone knocked on their door and Yoshino went to open it. Temari came in behind her when she returned to the kitchen where the Naras were gathered.

Temari sucked in a breath, her hand going to her throat. Was this Shikamaru? She'd always played hard to get with the boy since he was three years younger than her. She admired his brain and the fact that he always managed to beat her somehow, despite her superior fighting power and strength. She toyed with him, not sure if she wanted things to go further between them or not. Shikamaru always acted so indifferent around her, telling everyone they weren't dating. Yet he always managed to find time for her whenever she visited and they'd danced quite a bit at the club. She often thought of the boy while she was in the Sand village.

That boy was gone. A man wearing deer hide clothes stood leaning against the fridge, his muscular arms crossed casually. He turned his head when she entered, straightening up slowly.

_Dangerous, _Temari thought giddily. Then on the heels of that thought, _I so want him right now._ The thought gave her pause as she and Shikamaru had never exchanged so much as a kiss. They each danced around the issue of their mutual attraction as if it weren't there. She watched him walk toward her in a way that was _nothing_ like his previous gait. The hands that used to live in his pockets were loose at his side, the mark of a ninja who knew he might have to draw a weapon in an instant. She let her eyes travel over the thickened, hardened body. The boyish slimness was gone. He was tanned and-

He was way taller than her. She craned her neck to look up at him. Her head came to his chin now as he stood very close to her. He smelled of sun and grass. She gasped as Shikamaru lifted her against him by her arms and captured her mouth with his.

He kissed her thoroughly, possessively, all playing and games aside. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as her body screamed in awareness of him. He broke off the kiss and let her fall back to her feet. She hit the floor with a thud.

He turned and led her out of the kitchen by the hand. He didn't look at her. She only had eyes for him.

Yoshino spoke in a shrill voice. "Where are you going?!"

Shikamaru replied over his shoulder. "To find out how it feels to be a real man. Maybe I can last half as long as Naruto."

Yoshino spluttered indignantly, but Shikaku hushed her. "Let the boy be."

Sometime later they could both hear Temari's cries of delight issuing from Shikamaru's room. Shikaku smiled smugly. Yoshino's face was red as she declared she needed something from the store. She left immediately, her husband's laugh causing her to slam the door behind herself.

* * *

Lee and Sakura sat with Guy-sensei in a small restaurant, catching up. Guy was nearly prostrate with pride at hearing how Lee had been in charge of making his friends stronger and how he'd succeeded. Sakura added her own comments, praising Lee's skill and dedication. Guy hugged her tightly. They spent the rest of the day talking and eating. When Guy said he had to go because he had a mission in the morning, Sakura and Lee waved to him cheerfully.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sakura raised her brows at Lee.

Lee grinned roguishly. His cheeks were stained with pink. Of course, Sakura thought with a thrill. Lee's appetite knew no bounds when it came to sex. She herself couldn't get enough him. She giggled and ran, leading the way towards her apartment.

"Last one there has to be on the bottom!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Naruto had stated forcefully that if he didn't have Ichiraku Ramen immediately he'd kill everyone in sight. Gaara smiled, Sasuke groaned and Mikoto was silent as usual.

The old man greeted Naruto heartily, coming around the counter to hug him. He said how glad he was at his safe return, how business hadn't been the same without him. Naruto laughed and ordered the super deluxe ramen. Gaara graciously told Naruto that he would treat him, Sasuke and his mother to as much as they could eat. Sasuke told Gaara to be prepared to sign over his palace and its contents because Naruto would likely finish the entire stock the old man had to sell. Gaara waved a hand dismissively.

Sasuke ate a modest three bowls. Gaara had one. Mikoto had one. Naruto was on his nineteenth bowl and still eating.

Gaara listened as his brother told what they'd been through and the adventures they'd had. He heard where they'd been and thoughtfully made note of it, promising himsef to ask Naruto to show him the tree house at a later date. Naruto and Sasuke spoke for hours, the old man keeping the ramen coming and likely listening to the tales as well.

"One time, we ate this white plant. We thought it was some kind of herb. Chouji cooked with it. Man, Gaara…it was the most powerful drug ever. Way stronger than anything you got in your harem." Naruto talked and ate at the same time, slurring some of the words.

"Drug?" the redhead said with interest. "You mean an aphrodisiac? Do tell."

"Well, I can't remember much, but I know we all had sex with each other. It was insane. We had to rebuild half the tree house. Even Sasuke was out of control. He did Sakura and Sai…at the same time!"

Sasuke choked. Mikoto patted his back, her own face red with embarrassment. Jiraiya-sama had still been with them and he'd taken her against the wall with such force she'd been unable to walk for days afterward.

"You never told me that!" Sasuke had a ramen noodle hanging from his mouth as he brandished his chopsticks at Naruto. "No wonder that freak kept grinning at me the next day. I'll kill him!"

"I thought you remembered. Anyways, it wasn't his fault. You started it, you're the one who asked him if his ass was as tight as his smile. You-"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Sasuke was livid, stabbing ramen into his mouth in angry jabs.

Naruto turned back to Gaara with a shrug. He leaned closer to him and whispered, "Between you and me, it was pretty hot. Ero-sennin said I did everybody except him. _Twice._"

Gaara couldn't help it. He rocked back and forth, laughing uproariously at the image of Naruto screwing everything that moved. He wiped his eyes as he leaned on Naruto's arm, laughing too hard to hold himself up.

"Naruto, you must show me that plant. You must!"

"No problem. I think I have a sample of it in my bag. I use it to threaten Sasuke sometimes."

Gaara's laughter resumed at hearing that as Naruto dug in his bag for a wilted white plant with strange black markings. He tucked it carefully inside his shirt.

Later, when Gaara said he would be staying at a hotel, Naruto hugged him again, briefly letting him know how much it meant to him that he'd been here to greet his return. Sasuke and Mikoto waited to one side.

When Naruto finally waved to Gaara's retreating form, the three of them turned for the Uchiha compound. The sun was just setting. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and took his hand. Sasuke peeked around briefly, but allowed the contact.

Naruto could scarcely believe they were back. The village seemed smaller. Everything was so tame and…safe. It felt weird to be around so many people again. Having them at his back made him shrug his shoulders in discomfort. He was used to being out in the open where there was usually no one but his friends. He'd have to adjust to life in Konoha all over again.

Sasuke's house seemed to be just as they'd left it. They stood staring at the outside, trying to see if there were any changes. They could detect none. They entered wearily, still exhausted from their long journey. Traveling at breakneck speeds took a lot out of you.

Naruto was aware of the presence even before Mikoto-san turned on the light. Sasuke stiffened at his side, too, but for a different reason.

There, sitting cross legged on a cushy armchair sat a young man. His hair was in a ponytail and his cloak was slung over the arm of another chair. He was calmly applying polish to the thumb of one hand. He held the hand at arm's length studying his work. All this was done in such seriousness that it took nothing away from the deadly aura he exuded.

"Where," Itachi said as he fanned the hand slowly, looking at them at last, "the hell have you been?"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Billions of thanks for the reviews! I'm going to answer a few questions I found in some of the reviews.

1. The reason I let Naruto's mother die, even though she lived, was because the story wouldn't have run the same way if I hadn't. Her living had a profound effect on how Naruto is now, the way he reacts to things. He's not an idiot.

2. About the orgy. They were **drugged**, I said as much. Neither Sasuke or Naruto would go to other people of their own accord. Neither are they going to bitch and complain about it after the fact, what would that change? Nothing. Naruto has accepted the fact that he's bi, obviously. He knows it doesn't change his feelings for Sasuke. A year has passed, come on people, they've grown up a bit. Stories were the lovers only have sex with each other are, to my mind, unrealistic and just dumb. Shit happens that's frequently out of one's control. That's life.

3. About the female Sasuke preggy thing. It's going to be in this story and he's definitely not going to be happy about it. Kind of an accident.

Ok, that's done. This story will have a sequel, in case you were wondering. I had to ditch the Akatsuki story. I couldn't make it work and now that a baby is on the way (big spoiler right there, sorry people. I promise I won't give anymore) I don't really need it. For those of you who don't mind a sex-crazed Naruto boffing everybody, there'll be a oneshot about the orgy, but not for some time. I'm busy as fuck. I let a whole morning of packing go by to write this chapter.

Love u guys!

* * *

Chapter 35

Itachi studied the stunned faces while he blew gently on his drying nails. Careful to use only the sides of his fingers, he closed the small bottle and slipped it into a pocket. He uncrossed his legs, stood up and walked slowly towards the person who stood in the middle of the small group. He tilted his head back to regard the shocked face.

"Well, little brother. You've grown. Do you-" Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke threw his arms around his neck and hugged him violently. A glance sideways revealed his mother coming to add her weight.

Mikoto knew it was her son and yet couldn't believe it was him. Ten years! She'd stood, drinking in the sight of him, the changes, as he'd spoken to Sasuke. Then she was hugging him, sobbing against his back, holding him tightly so he'd never leave again.

Naruto stood watching this big brother sandwich with his arms folded. He'd taken in everything. The way the dude walked in that slow unhurried way, how he had eyes only for Sasuke, the brief wince of annoyance when Mikoto-san threw herself against him. She was the only one making noise. Sasuke was silent. Naruto saw Itachi keep his hands slightly twisted as he awkwardly hugged Sasuke with his forearms. So the nail polish was important? Naruto, eaten with emotions he couldn't name just then, felt an urge to piss the guy off by grabbing those hands. He didn't.

Instead, he studied the legendary ninja he hadn't seen in nearly four years. He wore the mesh shirt that was common garb for Konoha males and a pair of loose black pants. The dark hair was luxuriant, falling to just below the shoulder blades in a thick tail. Two locks fell over his cheeks in the customary Uchiha style that even Mikoto sported. The light from the lamp showed Itachi's hair to be a rich brown instead of black like Sasuke's. Naruto wondered idly what the guy looked like with his hair loose…maybe topless…

Naruto gave himself a mental shake. The guy was attractive but he was interested in only one Uchiha. He turned his attention to him now.

Sasuke let go of his brother slowly. He could not take in the fact he was here. It had to be a Genjutsu. He kept his hands on Itachi's shoulders, looking him up and down, taking in the sight and smell of him. Had his brother always been such a slight person? He'd seemed ten feet tall all Sasuke's life. Even before he'd seen the man again, whenever he thought of him it was always with his brother being much taller than he was. Seeing him now, the way Itachi's head came to Sasuke's mouth, brought home to the younger Uchiha just how much time had passed. He gradually let go of the man he'd been waiting so long for and stepped back. He glanced at Naruto. Naruto looked at him. An understanding passed between them: the time had come to fulfill the promise.

Itachi stood examining his younger brother just as closely. He didn't shift his eyes from this assessment as he spoke. "Mother, I'm glad to see you are well. I will stay one night. Then Sasuke and I have to leave."

"Leave? No! Where are you going? You can't leave and you're not taking Sasuke anywhere." Mikoto was distraught.

"Sasuke has known this day was coming for a long time…haven't you, little brother?" Itachi gave a very small quirk to one side of his mouth. "We have a mission. I cannot complete it without him. He's coming with me."

Mikoto looked back and forth between her sons. Sasuke looked excited. Itachi merely had the indifferent expression he seemed to have been born with. "Well, I'm coming with you," she said decisively.

"No. Only Sasuke. No one else." Itachi's voice was deep. It brooked no argument.

Naruto tensed at these words. Sasuke would set his brother straight, he thought. He has to. He stared at his lover's face, willing him to speak, but Sasuke still seemed to be awestruck.

"You are not leaving! You can't take him, he's all I have left! You can't! You ca-"

Itachi cut off the raising hysteria Mikoto exhibited with a small gesture of one hand. "I will keep him safe. If we can, we'll return. If not…you will have other children to care for."

Itachi turned with this cryptic statement and headed for his room. The other occupants of the room watched him. When the door shut softly behind the older man, Naruto turned to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to recall his presence and turned to look at him. His face split in a grin.

"Oh, my God, he's back. Did you see him?! He's finally back! That means I can finally leave this village for good! Do you think he's been waiting here long? It's a good thing we're packed already Naruto, we can just leave first thing in the morning. I-"

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Naruto asked casually. He leaned against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. His body vibrated with an emotion he didn't immediately recognize and didn't feel like analyzing just then.

"What do you mean? What about our promise? We've been planning this for years."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten the promise. Nope. But you heard the dude; Only you and him are going."

"What? Oh, but that…no, you're coming. He won't mind."

Naruto did not like how Itachi's presence seemed to already be blinding Sasuke. "Won't he?" the blond said now. "He certainly minded your mother coming along. And I don't recall you telling him that I was going to be accompanying you two."

Sasuke looked from Naruto, to his mother who'd been listening, to his brother's door. He began walking in that direction. "Fine. It's no big deal, watch. I'll tell him now."

Naruto followed Sasuke as he knocked on the door before opening it. He stood outside as Sasuke entered the room. Itachi was sitting cross legged on the bed going through a bag.

_So that's what he looks like with his hair loose,_ Naruto thought. The stuff floated around his shoulders, enhancing the dark devil look of him. Sasuke spoke.

"Um, Itachi. I can understand about mom, but…Naruto is coming with-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Sasuke closed his open mouth. He glanced back at Naruto, saw his grim expression. Sasuke never imagined this scenario. It had never occurred to him that Naruto wouldn't be allowed to go with Sasuke when the time came. He wasn't going to give up though. Not on Naruto. He turned back to his brother. He thought for a few minutes, arranging what he wanted to say. His hands shook a little; his brother's arrival unnerved and excited him in a disturbing way.

"Itachi, Naruto took on the promise I made you. He helped me fulfill it and he became strong with me. I promised to take him with me when you came back for me. I can't leave him here. I...," Sasuke swallowed hard and squared his shoulders, standing up as straight as he could. "I won't leave him."

Itachi took his time rummaging in his bag through this statement. He finally seemed to find what he'd been looking for. It was a small notebook. He held it as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Stay, then."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes bulged. No. He couldn't mean that.

"I do mean it," Itachi said. Sasuke realized then that he'd spoken aloud. "If you can't leave him, stay here with him," Itachi continued. "He obviously means more to you than I do, more than the mission does."

"That's not true, Itachi. I've waited for you for almost _ten years. _Naruto's been with me longer than you have, but you're my blood. I just don't understand why he can't come with us."

"You don't need to. He's not going. Either you come with me or you stay with him. Decide now." He bent his head and flipped through the pages of his notebook, as if Sasuke's answer didn't concern him in the slightest.

Naruto had watched and listened. His eyes were red. He could see how tortured Sasuke was. He wanted to make the decision for him, but he didn't speak. He waited to hear what Sasuke would say, who he would choose. Naruto could feel Mikoto's presence behind him.

Sasuke cast an anguished look at Naruto. Naruto felt his stomach clench. They'd shared a lot, been through a lot. They were soul mates, lovers, best friends…but this was Itachi. This was the guiding force behind much of Sasuke's life. Naruto knew how important Sasuke considered him, Naruto, knew he loved him beyond reason. But this was his brother and he loved him more. The knowledge rocked Naruto, made his head ache it began pounding in time to his heart.

"Have a nice trip, Sasuke" he said, taking the decision away from him. He turned to leave. He went down the hall to Sasuke's room and looked around. He set his bag on the floor as he heard Sasuke running down the hallway.

"Naruto."

The blond man turned around. He made his voice light. "What?"

"I…I have to go with him. I'll keep trying to convince him to let you go too, but-"

"Nah, you don't have to. He looks like his mind is made up."

Sasuke looked closely at his friend. He'd seen Naruto angry before. Usually it was a surface anger that ignited quickly and left just as quickly. Deeper anger almost always resulted in some manifestation of Kyuubi. He could see that Naruto's eyes were red, but his tone didn't fit. He sounded almost cheerful…but not happy. A shiver went up Sasuke's spine. The only time Naruto sounded like this was when he was covering up some deep, deep pain. In fact, Sasuke could only remember hearing and seeing his friend like this two or three times.

"Naruto-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto turned towards the window and looked out.

Ah. Now he could name the feelings. Before, when he was watching the cozy little family reunion, he'd felt left out, like an outsider. _Jealous._ Sasuke's much awaited brother, the long lost son, had finally come home to claim Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke. Bad as that was it was nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, to what he felt when he saw that Sasuke was choosing his brother over him. It was anger, betrayal such as he'd not experienced in years, if ever. Not even the exile had come close.

Confident as Sasuke always was that his brother would take Naruto along, Naruto had known it was a slim possibility. He hadn't cared, though, sure that Sasuke would never abandon him. Either he, Naruto, had underestimated the bond Sasuke had with Itachi or he'd overestimated the bond he and Sasuke shared. Sasuke had said it, he and Naruto had been together longer than Sasuke and Itachi had. _But he also said that they were blood._ _I guess what we are to each other can't compete with that. Worse, I don't even have a right to feel like this. But I do. Oh God, this hurts!_

He took deep calming breaths. Yes, he was hurt. He was more than hurt. Crushed. Sasuke had chosen, albeit silently, to go with his brother rather than stay with him. He turned to look at Sasuke, now. He was standing just inside the door to his room, watching Naruto warily, sadly. He picked his nails nervously as his eyes ran over Naruto's blank face, trying to gauge his mood.

It was with detached wonder that Naruto realized that a part of him, a small part, hated Sasuke. Sasuke had turned his back on the promise they'd made years ago and Naruto hated him for that. It was only a small dot on the red-white brilliance of his love for the taller man, but it was there. Oddly, it only served to intensify his love. As if by having the contrast of his hate, his love was more refined. Even so, he guessed things would never really be the same between them again. Maybe they would get past this somehow, but they could never go back to how things were before this decision. That hurt him even more, which made him angrier.

They looked at each other in silence. Naruto pissed beyond all reason, Sasuke nearly shitting himself with guilt and remorse. The quiet stretched out between them.

Suddenly Naruto wanted to hurt Sasuke as much as he was being hurt. He stepped quickly to the other man and, reaching behind him, slammed the door shut. He locked it. Sasuke flinched at the sound but didn't have time to say anything as Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and slung him bodily across the room. He landed on the bed with a crash, the frame under the mattress collapsing under his weight. Naruto was on him almost before he'd landed, causing the broken pieces of wood to shift under their bodies.

Naruto's mouth sought Sasuke's savagely. The kiss was scorching, bruising, unkind. Sasuke welcomed it, welcomed Naruto's touch, even though it hurt. He wanted to be hurt, because he knew he'd hurt Naruto. The hands that roughly removed his clothes made his blood sing with passion. He was just as rough with the long-haired blond as he ripped his pants from his legs and tore the shirt from his back. No words were spoken; their mouths hadn't separated since they'd latched on to each other.

Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, drawing blood. Sasuke moaned into his mouth. They both sucked away the blood. Sasuke's hand fisted in the flaxen hair and pulled, exposing Naruto's throat. He bit the corded column hard, leaving bite marks that soon healed. He had Naruto's rock hard cock gripped in his strong hand, and he worked it slowly up and down, squeezing as hard as he could.

White hot passion ignited between them. Naruto was silent on top of Sasuke, the only indication of his feelings the harsh breathing he did through his nose. Sasuke's groans as Naruto's tongue fought with his were swallowed by the heavy man on top of him. Sasuke felt his legs nudged apart. Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and pressed his knees to his chest. Sasuke held them in place as Naruto bit his way down Sasuke's body. He paused at Sasuke's swollen cock. Sasuke's hole clenched and unclenched in need, wanting Naruto to suck him and suck him hard. He lifted his hips, silently pleading with him to take him.

Naruto continued to hover over the solid length of flesh. His eyes roved over the pulsating cock, the balls beneath it and the puckered hole that quivered at his gaze. He lowered his head.

Sasuke bit his lips to keep from crying out as Naruto swallowed his balls whole. The entire sack disappeared into his mouth and he sucked just hard enough to make Sasuke release a knee and stifle his scream with the back of one wrist. Bone-melting pleasure raced through Sasuke and he was helpless to stop the shudders that had him pitching on the broken bed. The wooden pieces settle further, dropping them lower. A particularly hard suck had Sasuke biting his hand. A growly scream escaped his clenched teeth.

Naruto released his balls and Sasuke panted, trying to calm down. He saw Naruto sucking three of his fingers. He just managed to relax his muscles before they were showed ruthlessly into Sasuke's ass, angling so they hit his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Naruto began massaging it with firm, steady pressure.

Sasuke's hips bucked, his mouth open. His back arched off the bed as Naruto increased the tempo and the pressure rapidly, not waiting for Sasuke to build to his release gradually. Sasuke held his cock, not wanting to cum yet, but Naruto grabbed his hand and held it away as he lowered his burning mouth over the straining flesh. He felt Naruto swallowing his pre-cum, sucking, sucking…oh, God, sucking so hard as his hand moved strongly inside him. Sasuke looked down to watch Naruto's head moving on him, saw how his bicep jumped as he worked his hand mercilessly. He watched as he came, his mouth open in a silent scream, watched as Naruto swallowed as he kept sucking, his hand never resting. It hurt so good, the way Naruto kept sucking and fucking him while he came.

Naruto removed his hand when Sasuke was completely spent. He released the softened cock from his mouth and sat on his heels. Sasuke legs started to come down, but Naruto pushed them back to his chest. Tucking one sheaf of hair behind his ear, Naruto bent down so he could place his mouth against Sasuke's hole. He inhaled deeply before he ran his teeth around the puckered rim. Then he bit him.

Sasuke's legs came down, clamping around Naruto's head. He grabbed the hair and pulled Naruto's face up, but the brawny man resisted, and licked Sasuke's hole suggestively. Sasuke's hold on the hair changed, loosened…became a caress. He pressed the blond head closer, urging the knowledgeable tongue to continue. His own head fell back as he leaned on an elbow, one leg raised, the other bent on the bed. His hand kept the blond head pressed to his ass, shamelessly enjoying how the hot tongue darted inside him. He breathed shallowly as his dick came to life again.

The sounds of Naruto's lapping tongue were the only thing to be heard in the moonlit room. That and Sasuke's quiet moans, wordless murmurs. Eventually Sasuke lay back on the mattress, twitching and shuddering from Naruto's ministrations. He legs were bent, spread wide, both hands tangled in Naruto's hair as his head moved from side to side. Sometimes Naruto attended his balls or his cock, but he always returned that clever mouth to his sensitive anus.

Sasuke was past wanting it by the time Naruto reared up over him. Sasuke drew his knees back up to his chest, welcoming the coming penetration. He looked up at Naruto. His face was completely hidden in shadows. All that could be seen was a white-blond outline to his head and his blue eyes. The eyes glowed with moonlight in the night-shrouded face. Almost as if they weren't connected to a face at all. He gazed into those silvery-blue eyes, emotionless eyes, as Naruto entered him in one swift, brutally hard thrust. Sasuke's breath froze as Naruto's balls met his, at how full he felt. He didn't take his eyes off of the his as Naruto began driving into him.

He wasn't gentle. Naruto fucked him as hard as he could, putting all the power of his body behind each thrust. He saw the frown appear between Sasuke's eyes, saw his mouth open in pain and it felt good to him. He moved faster, seeking his own release as his pumping hips finished breaking down the bed. Sasuke's hands pushed against his chest, but Naruto didn't stop. He clenched his jaws and kept staring into the dark gray eyes that looked at him silently as if knowing how much he was hurt. As if he knew that hurting Sasuke was hurting him even more. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

Sasuke derived no enjoyment from Naruto's lovemaking. He reached up and brushed the tears from Naruto's cheeks, sure that his lover was unaware that he was crying. He tentatively reached his arms around the bulky man and tried to bring his body down to his. Naruto resisted, but Sasuke persevered. Naruto gave in at last, collapsing on Sasuke with a sob. His body shook with the muffled sounds, but he kept fucking Sasuke. He did so even more desperately now. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the laboring body along with his arms and held on until it was over.

Naruto stayed inside of him. He'd cum, but he was still hard. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, turned away from him. His tears ran down and hit Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke held Naruto close, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. He could feel Naruto's cock pulsing inside him, feel the hitching breaths. The tears that were hot on his neck and shoulder quickly cooled. Naruto's voice was low when he spoke.

"You said you'd never leave me."

"I know."

"Don't go. Please."

"I'll come back. I promise."

"No, you won't."

"I will. I'll come back to you." Sasuke didn't know if he could stand the separation though. He felt his throat close up as his own tears threatened. How could he leave Naruto? He couldn't. He just couldn't. But he had to. Dying must surely be less painful than this.

Naruto said nothing. He could feel Sasuke's heart beating against his. They stayed that way, joined, until Naruto heard Sasuke's slow, even breathing. He gently extricated himself from the arms and legs and stood up. The moonlight kissed his naked body as he regarded Sasuke.

He really couldn't ask Sasuke to turn his back on his own brother. Sasuke wouldn't be the man he loved if he did. And Naruto would hate himself if Sasuke actually had done as Naruto asked and decided to stay. None of this was Sasuke's fault.

No, he blamed Itachi.

Naruto hunted around for something whole to wear. He found an old pair of pants in Sasuke's dresser and pulled them on. He found a shirt and threw that on, too. He picked up his bag. He cast one last look at Sasuke as he paused in the doorway. Sasuke rolled over on the broken bed, murmuring his name.

* * *

Itachi glanced up from the conversation he was having with his mother. They were both in his room, sitting on his bed. Naruto stood in the doorway, staring at him.

He'd heard the crashes that came from his brother's room and assumed the Jinchuuriki was trying to convince his brother to stay. He hadn't heard anything else so he assumed Sasuke had settled the matter. This idea was confirmed as he saw the look of raw dislike in the wide-set blue eyes. Naruto's lip curled in disgust as he turned away. Unconcerned, Itachi turned back to his mother. He heard the front door close behind Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Sasuke muttered, reaching across his bed as if looking for something. Itachi wondered at the bruises and bite marks on his brother's body. Did Sasuke always sleep naked? The bed was broken, which explained the crash he'd heard last night. He noted the teeth marks on his brother's manhood and wondered what kind of animal Uzumaki Naruto was to fight in such a way. "Sasuke," he said again.

"Hn?" Sasuke suddenly gasped and sat up as his hand slapped the empty space beside him.

"Naruto!" he looked around, but only saw his brother standing at the foot of the ruined bed.

Itachi looked at the panicked expression on Sasuke's face. He made a note to rid his brother of whatever strange attachment he and the blond shared. Friendship had its place, and he was grateful to Naruto for keeping his brother safe and happy in his absence, but Sasuke was _his_ brother and they had business to attend to. He didn't like to think of the jealousy he'd felt when Sasuke had insisted on bringing the other man along. It was with secret satisfaction that he spoke now.

"Naruto-kun's gone. He left last night. It's nearly dawn, we need to be on our way. Hurry and get dressed."

Sasuke stared at his brother. Gone? No, Naruto wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. He felt bereft, rudderless, without direction. He didn't want to face this new chapter in his life without Naruto. Naruto was his compass, his anchor.

Itachi saw how his brother deflated at the news and his lips thinned. "We don't have time to waste. Get up now. Or are you staying here?"

Sasuke grimaced, holding back his tears. He wouldn't cry in front of Itachi. He hunted up clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. When he came back, his brother was still standing where he'd left him, arms at his sides. His eyes followed Sasuke as he toweled dry, dressed in black pants and a loose white shirt. He didn't relish how Itachi's eyes ran over his naked body.

Sasuke knelt on the floor and checked the contents of his bag, discarding some things and adding others, all the while conscious of Itachi's eyes on him. When he was ready, he straightened up and faced him.

Itachi wordlessly led the way out of the room. Sasuke looked around at it, remembering it, before he followed his shorter brother.

Mikoto waited by the door, crying softly. She hugged Sasuke, tightly. "Your brother explained everything to me. Be safe my son. Be safe and if you can, come back."

Sasuke nodded past the lump in his throat. He and his mom had grown so close during the last year. Closer than they'd ever been. He would miss her terribly. But not as much as Naruto. Oh, God, Naruto. He sucked back the sobs and tears that wanted to come, swallowing them viciously. He would not shame himself in front of his watching brother.

He wanted to tell his mother to tell Naruto to wait for him, but Itachi's eyes somehow forbade it. He let go of his mom and left behind the slight figure of Itachi. His mom watched them leave the compound.

* * *

As they neared the main streets of the village, a few early risers could be seen. The sky was just starting to turn pink in the east. They walked slowly side by side.

"Does anyone know you're here in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"No. And it stays that way."

"I should probably cloak us then. Don't worry, I'll layer it so it won't be dispelled."

Itachi didn't speak, but watched his brother perform a Genjutsu he'd never seen or heard of before. Layer it? He activated his Sharingan. When he saw that it was done, saw how it was done, he felt his skin break out in goose bumps. An old woman looked right through them some distance away.

"Where did you learn such an advanced technique," he asked Sasuke. He'd seen how the jutsu had been layered, inverted, and layered again seven times. Such a thing was unheard of. He felt his hands itch to learn it.

"Mom."

_"Who??"_

Sasuke turned to him. Itachi's eyes were red, boring into him. He sounded as if he didn't believe he'd heard right, though his face was still blank. "Mom? You know, our _mother?_"

"Impossible."

Sasuke shrugged, returning his eyes to the street. "That's what I thought. The first night I saw it, and her Sharingan-"

"Mother doesn't possess Sharingan," Itachi interrupted. Sasuke kept talking.

"-was when we rescued the Hyuugas right before we left the village. She cloaked the whole Hyuuga estate so that not a sound could be heard while we attacked it. Nobody could tell the difference either. All that's nothing, though. During the exile she'd put us in these Genjutsus that she'd layer _twenty-three_ times. There were layers inside the layers. Some parts of it were layered more than others and we'd have to break out of the jutsu. Fucking awesome stuff. I can only layer about eleven times."

Itachi heard all this with disbelief. His mother, his own mother, had Sharingan? Was a Genjutsu user of such caliber? He very nearly turned around then, so he could go back and learn all that she'd been hiding. He actually did stop in the middle of the road, considering it. Sasuke stopped as well, looking at him curiously.

He decided against it. He would get Sasuke to teach him what he knew and figure out the rest. He addressed something else that had bothered him about Sasuke's speech as they resumed walking.

"Don't swear. It's unbecoming."

"What? Cursing bothers you?"

Itachi didn't answer, only walked in that measured pace. Sasuke, used to the talkative presence of Naruto, found these silences unnerving. Had his brother been this quiet when they were younger? He couldn't remember. He had trouble remembering anything before that night of blood and death.

They reached the village gates and passed through undetected and undeterred. Sasuke turned back and scanned the street, the village walls. He'd hoped…maybe if he waited a little…

"He's not here and he's not coming. Accept it. Are you so weak that you can't be without him?" Itachi's voice cut like a razor through his fragile optimism that Naruto would not let him leave. His brother was right. He needed to accept that he was leaving Naruto and move on. He couldn't expect Naruto to do what he hadn't done and stick by him no matter what. Still, he'd hoped.

He felt his heart breaking as he followed his brother with his head down. His face burned with self-loathing. He would never forgive himself for leaving his friend. Never.

Itachi set a slow pace, but they covered quite a bit of ground. Sasuke spent the time remembering the year he and Naruto had spent in exile. He remembered how his friend had rescued him from Orochimaru, the day his mother died and he'd sworn to bring Sasuke back if he ever left him. _Guess he won't bring me back this time. Please don't hate me, Naruto. Please._

It was almost noon when Itachi said they would take a rest in a clearing they found in the dense forest. He was just slinging his bag to the ground when a kunai came out of nowhere, aimed at the back of his pony-tailed head.

Itachi leapt backward, Sharingan on. He skidded in the grass as the kunai landed where he'd been standing. Sasuke jumped back too, activating his own Sharingan as he examined the trees. The attack had come from above them.

"Whew! What a relief to see that your bitchassedness doesn't affect your reflexes, Itachi." The familiar voice had Sasuke stifling a fierce yell of joy. He felt close to pissing himself in happiness. He managed to remain silent as the unseen voice continued.

"That means I won't be the only one protecting us should we meet up with anybody unsavory." Naruto dropped out of the trees and strolled towards them. He stopped midway between Sasuke and Itachi. He looked back and forth between them, hands in his pockets, bulging bag on his back.

"Yup, I reckon he's almost as good as you, Sasuke. He'll never be as tall or as strong, more's the pity, but one can't have everything, I suppose." Naruto picked his teeth as if something were caught in them. He examined his findings and flicked it aside. Itachi spoke in a quiet voice.

"Leave. You're not welcome here. Sasuke made his choice."

Naruto turned to him with an avid expression that Sasuke recognized as restrained violence.

"Leave? Leave. Hmm. No, I don't think I will."

"Sasuke-"

"Yeah, I know Sasuke made his choice, you fucker. Now here's my choice. I made a promise and I'm keeping it. But promises aside, Sasuke and I are one unit. Where one goes, the other follows, comprende? You can tell me all you want about how unwelcome I am, but I'm not going anywhere. Sasuke chose as he did and I respect him for it. I ain't leaving him, though. Not now, not ever. Get used it, 'Tachi-baby."

Sasuke slowly sank to his knees. Naruto respected him? He'd betrayed him, their promise, and Naruto forgave him? Sasuke felt blessed and cursed at the same time. What did he ever do to deserve Naruto? How did such a person love him?

Itachi studied the blond boy. He'd waited years to be reunited with his brother, he wasn't going to let this kid take that away from him. How could the boy be so inconsiderate as to think his friendship mattered more than what was between two brothers?

"Leave or you will get hurt." He took a step closer to the blond man.

Sasuke stepped in. "Itachi, don't. He's here now, let's just continue our journey."

"Yeah, 'Tachi-baby. I'm here now. You think I'm going to let a shit like you keep me from Sasuke? I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke winced. "Naruto…you don't need to antagonize him. And he doesn't like swearing."

Naruto had been idly stroking his pony-tail. He stopped and looked at Sasuke with naked shock on his face. Then he turned to Itachi and gave a slow grin that showed way too many teeth. His eyes were half closed, as if in sublime ecstasy. His voice shook with laughter when he spoke.

"Are you kidding? This guy is such a tight ass that he doesn't curse? Oh, my _God._ I know he's your brother and all, but this is too delicious. Oh, the fun I'm going to have!" He spent several minutes cursing creatively and randomly. Much of it was directed at Itachi.

Naruto cut off as Itachi calmly lifted a hand and did an odd formation. Naruto saw it and realized that the landscape had changed. He looked around with interest at the inverted colors, the sky that boiled with red clouds. He saw Itachi standing a few feet away. To his credit he didn't smile and start monologuing the way most opponents did when they thought they had you.

Naruto didn't wait to see what would happen. He called up Kyuubi chakra and dispelled the technique. The clearing surrounded by forest returned. Sasuke still stood some feet away. Itachi was looking with wide-eyed shock at Naruto who still had orange chakra curling off of him in thick waves. Naruto walked over to him.

"You have got _nothing_ on your mom when it comes to Genjutsu. That was baby stuff you just did. I don't want to fight you since Sasuke would probably never forgive me. But if you try that again or try getting rid of me in any other way, I'll go Kyuubi on your ass. Big time. Trust. I'm staying. I won't be a hindrance and I won't interfere with your Madara issues. Got it, you dickless wonder?"

Itachi said nothing. He only watched the larger man stalk away and start talking to Sasuke. How had he dispelled that technique? He'd definitely improved since they fought each other at the Kazekage incident. Interesting. He would keep his peace for now.

"So…you mind me tagging along?" Naruto eyed Sasuke carefully. He'd really hurt him last night. Maybe he didn't want-

"You have to ask? I thought you hated me."

"I do. Some. But you did what you had to do."

Sasuke swallowed at hearing that. "Think you'll forgive me?"

Naruto snorted. "Already have. Can _you _forgive me? For how I acted last night, I mean?"

"You know I do." Sasuke grinned sheepishly.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Naruto moved to put his arms around him but Sasuke sidestepped with a glance at his staring brother some feet away. He hoped Itachi hadn't been listening. He changed the subject quickly before Naruto said anything else.

"What about the council and Tsunade? I don't care about being a missing–nin, I hate the village. But you-"

"I took care of it. Where do you think I was all last night and this morning? It took some doing but I managed to convince them to let me leave. It took a _lot_ of doing, actually. They don't know Itachi's involved. Some of the other parents and Gaara helped. Don't worry, it's cool. I let them think I'll be writing every so often to let them know where I am."

"Will you?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke was about to ask something else when Itachi walked up to them. He sat down and began taking out food. Naruto Looked at Sasuke and decided he was hungry, too. He sat down and took out his own lunch. Sasuke followed suit.

Itachi watched as Naruto and Sasuke talked about things he knew nothing about. He swallowed his bitter disappointment that his grand reunion with his brother was ruined. He'd thought Sasuke would be overjoyed to see him, would look up to him and follow him the way he did when he was younger. He'd been stupid to think his brother would adore him like that after all this time. He chewed his rice ball as he studied the tall, strong man his brother had become. That had been a shock, seeing how big he'd gotten. He'd expected to find someone only a little taller than the boy he'd left. Why, he didn't know. _I don't know him anymore, _Itachi realized. He'd seen the deep sadness on Sasuke's face as they traveled this morning. He'd ignored it, thinking his brother would get over it.

Sasuke's face now shined with radiance as he laughed at something Naruto said. What, exactly, was the strange hold the Nine-Tails kid had over him? He needed to find out. He needed to find out why their friendship was so strong and what it meant to his brother. _I need to get to know Sasuke again. And to do that I will have to get to know this brute he calls his friend. Fine._

He finished his lunch and addressed Naruto, idly brushing crumbs from his fingers.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto whipped his head around, a smile still on his face. It faded a little as he watched Itachi. "Yeah?"

"For my brother's sake I will let you stay. Do not underestimate me, however. That would be a mistake. You will both do as I say, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

Naruto didn't think now was the time for smart comebacks. He nodded his head. "Thanks."

Sasuke gave a whoop and lunged at his brother. He knocked Itachi to the ground as he hugged him. Itachi stiffened. Sasuke planted a resounding kiss on his shocked brother's cheek.

"Get off me." Itachi's voice was strained under the weight of his younger brother. What was _wrong_ with the kid??? No shame. Itachi wiped his cheek, though the gesture had pleased him greatly. Maybe his brother still loved him after all.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I had to get the motives behind Itachi's upcoming actions out of the way. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I had fun writing it.

Thank you so much for the wonderful and constructive reviews. You guys are absolutely the best readers and audience a fledgling writer could ask for. Love you to death!

* * *

Chapter 36

They spent the day traveling. Itachi set the pace, staying a little ahead of them. He did not leap from tree to tree. He didn't run. He just plodded along as if they had all the time in the world. Who knew, maybe they did.

But Naruto felt he was going crazy traveling at this snail's pace. When they'd been exiled, they'd been so far from everything that they'd needed to travel at top speed to get anywhere with any kind of timeliness. He was used to moving quickly. This ambling walk had him gritting his teeth. He felt like punching something. Next to him, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He just kept staring at his brother's back as if committing every line of him to memory.

Naruto debated saying anything. It's not like the pace was killing him, really. Maybe it was because he just didn't like Itachi. His eternally blank face, his quiet voice, the way he never showed any emotion…it drove him mad, incited him to violence. He wanted to claw the pretty face (yes, alright dammit, he was beautiful. Still.), make the guy show something other than that stoic stare. Anything. Had the guy always been like this?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, not bothering to keep his voice down. He hoped the prick heard him. "Does your brother ever _talk_ about anything?"

"Of course. Didn't he tell us we were going to the Land of Earth?"

"That was because I asked. I mean does he say anything besides answering a direct question or giving an order or something."

"I'm sure he does."

"Did he talk when you guys were little?"

"Mmm…not much. He didn't volunteer stuff, now that I think about it. Yeah, he basically just answers you."

"So…you've never seen him smile?"

"Of course I've seen him smile. Not often, but he does, or did, do it."

"What was the cause, do you remember? Was it his birthday?"

Sasuke thought. "I don't remember. I just know I've seen him smile."

"What did it look like? Was it closed or were their teeth showing?"

"Uhhh…closed. Actually…I don't know what his teeth look like."

"Well, I think we should try and find out, don't you?"

"Is there a problem?" a new voice said.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped. Itachi was standing behind them, listening to every word. Naruto looked in front of him to where Itachi had been. _How did he get behind me so quickly? I didn't even sense it._ _This dude is dangerous._ Naruto put the thought aside. He turned around so he was walking backward and grinned at Itachi.

Something about him just begged for Naruto to do his best to piss him off. He didn't know why. "Nope, no problem. I was just wondering who put the stick up your ass."

"You are unnecessarily rude, Naruto-kun."

That gave Naruto pause. Nobody ever told him off for manners. He supposed his mom would punch his teeth in if she could hear him speak now. He tried again. "Sorry. I mean why are you…like that?"

"Like what?"

Sasuke watched the exchange with keen interest. He was dying to see what his brother made of Naruto's forceful personality.

"Like that. You don't talk. You move like a fucking crippled snail. Your face never changes. What in the name of God is wrong with you?"

Itachi regarded Naruto in silence. No one had ever asked him the question before. Or anything remotely like it. People interacted with him based on his strength or talent, even Sasuke. He had no other self-perception than this. He didn't know how he appeared to people because no one bothered to say anything. Akatsuki members certainly didn't question him about anything other than missions and Kisame was silent unless spoken to or in battle.

He supposed, now that he thought of it, that other people spoke more than he did. He saw their smiles, or angry expressions. Their emotions. He felt emotions, too, but didn't really consider the fact that they never showed on his face. It just never occurred to him. He certainly had never heard that he was different from other people in any way besides fighting ability.

"I don't know that anything is wrong with me," he said now.

Naruto pressed for more. "Did something happen to you?"

"Meaning?"

"Sasuke used to be like you. Not as bad, but something like it. Especially if he wasn't around me. I found out that it was mainly because of Orochimaru and what he did. Did something like that happen to you, too? Sasuke told me how Orochimaru wanted your body…"

Itachi stopped walking. His eyes stared at Naruto's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He was trying very hard not to die laughing right there. "Um, I don't think anyone who even _thought _about doing that to my brother would have survived very long. I'm thinking they would have been killed just for suggesting it. It definitely wouldn't have gotten as far as things got with me."

"Oh? Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto said after a moment. Then he zeroed back in on Itachi. He sidled closer to the guy so that he was walking on his left. Sasuke was now the one walking backward and watching them.

Itachi watched Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Ok, so you weren't molested. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"A boyfriend?"

A pause. "No."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to know what goes on behind that mask."

Itachi didn't answer.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Happy?"

Another pause. "I'm not unhappy."

"Not what I asked."

Silence. Naruto vowed to get a rise out of this freak by sundown.

"Do you like being touched?"

Itachi stopped walking again. Never in his life had anyone shown such relentless interest in him. His talent, yes. His fighting skills and strength, yes. His clan, yes. But not these mundane, senseless things about himself. As a result, he'd never thought about any of the things this boy asked. The boy's presence was abrasive. He made Itachi feel things he normally didn't feel: jealousy, possessiveness...and he never shut up. Annoying though the constant noise was, he found he liked the way the boy's invasive questions made him feel. The questions themselves were very interesting. Touching?

"What do you mean by touching?" Itachi asked.

"Well," Naruto said as he stepped up to the older guy. He was about an inch taller than dark-haired man. He grasped the closed flaps of Itachi's dark cloak (he'd packed away the red and black one) and wrenched the two halves apart, exposing his thin body. "I mean like this." Naruto ran his hands all over Itachi, vigorously exploring his torso and back, as if feeling for weapons.

Itachi's arms had come up reflexively when his cloak was torn open. He braced himself as Naruto's hands touched him, but that was all he did. The sensation was not a pleasant one.

Naruto had been watching Itachi's face. It didn't change. He stood back.

Itachi closed is cloak. "No. I can say that I don't like that." He resumed walking.

"How about this then?" Naruto slung his arm around Itachi's shoulders, giving him a kind of one armed hug.

"No."

"You hugged Sasuke."

"He's my brother."

"Well then, how do you like to be touched? Outside of sex, of course." Naruto waited for an answer. Sasuke snorted.

After at least five minutes Itachi said, "People do not touch me."

Sasuke spoke this time. "I bet they don't. You're pretty scary, Nii-san."

Naruto thought about everything he'd heard. What it added up to in his mind was a very strange person. He was sure Gaara would have a field day with the mental issues this guy must have. Nothing wrong with him? Right, and he was the current Hokage. There was something wrong with this dude and Naruto was going to find out what it was. It would give him an excuse to bug the shit out of him, if nothing else.

"Okay, so you weren't molested. You don't like to be touched." Naruto ticked these things off on his fingers. "What _do_ you like?"

More silence. Naruto considered slitting Itachi's throat to see if he'd make noise then. He sighed and tried again. "What do you like to eat?"

"Food."

Duh. "What kind of food?"

Silence.

"Spicy food?"

"No."

"Sweet things?"

"Sometimes."

"Ramen?"

"No."

"A crime. What's your favorite color?"

Silence.

"Favorite hobby?"

Silence.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

"Like what?"

_Yes, an answer! _ "In a pony-tail."

Pause. "I like it."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Does it get you lots of chics? Do they run their hands through it?"

Itachi thought about this. Eventually he deduced that 'chics' must mean women. Here was a question he could answer.

"Women do not approach me. They do not touch my hair or any other part of me."

Naruto snorted, hooted, then laughed out right. Sasuke joined in. Itachi looked at them as he walked. When the fit seemed to pass Naruto put his arm around his neck again and said in an odd tone, " 'Tachi-baby, I find that hard to believe." He threw his head back and laughed again.

* * *

That night they camped in an open field. Sasuke and Naruto disappeared into the forest at its edge and came back with three rabbits. They had the animals cleaned and dressed within minutes. They were cooking over a fire soon afterward. Itachi watched this.

They'd become adept at survival during their exile, apparently. Itachi had expected them to be tired after traveling the entire day, but if anything they'd seemed impatient at the pace he'd set. He wondered what else they'd learned out in the wild.

He'd heard about the exile from his Konoha contact. It was through him that he learned the exile had been rescinded but the kids couldn't be found. He'd looked around for them himself with no better results. When the year neared its end he made his way to Konoha in secret to wait. He'd been at his old house for three days by the time they'd shown up. He studied Naruto now as he cleaned the knives he'd used to skin and dress the rabbits. His movements were quick, obviously something he'd done countless times. Sasuke tended the meat. Naruto was quiet. Itachi had wondered if the boy were capable of such a thing. Now that he saw that he was, he took the time to examine him as a ninja. The boy fascinated him as nothing had in his memory.

Naruto was aware of his surroundings. Little noises that insects made brought flicks of his eyes in their direction. Itachi moved his hand from his thigh to the ground and Naruto caught the movement without turning his head. When he wasn't talking a mile a minute, he was very watchful. Itachi was left with the distinct impression that though talking was a natural thing for the blond and he could be unquestionably noisy, he was capable of great stealth. He saw more than he let on. He understood more than he let on. If that was so, then the laughing, inquisitive version of him must be an act. He didn't see how someone could genuinely be so quiet and introspective one minute, and loud and boisterous the next.

If Itachi's linear mind operated in such a way as to comprehend emotional range, he would have realized that it was normal for people to swing between extremes. It didn't, though. He himself never felt more than one emotion at a time, and it was usually a bland, featureless sort of acceptance of things around him. Something just shy of contentment.

Itachi considered his earlier goal of trying to get to know Naruto, and through him, Sasuke. He was attempting to get to know Sasuke, too, on his own, but he didn't really know how to go about it. Before he'd left home, he'd known enough about Sasuke from being around him. In Akatsuki, he'd learned about Kisame the same way. Itachi remembered the questions Naruto had fired at him. He thought about them as he looked at the blond across the fire and the browning rabbits.

He didn't know what Sasuke's answers to any of those questions would be, he realized. Well that was to be expected, he hadn't seen him in years. He thought back. No, he couldn't say what Sasuke's favorite color had been as a child, either. He could say the same for Kisame, regarding the other questions. That was strange, seeing as they traveled together. What did he know about Kisame? He knew his strength. His weaknesses, such as they were. Some of his history. Did he know what he liked to eat? He'd seen him eat, of course. He'd never asked if Kisame liked what he was eating. Obviously, if one ate a thing they liked it.

Naruto felt something was wrong with him. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he found the blond's opinion mattered. Perhaps because he was so important to Sasuke. An earlier question the boy had asked came to him now. He decided to show them that he was capable of initiating a conversation.

Naruto sat still, letting Sasuke's brother stare at him. He'd acted as if he didn't care, but he did. Very much. It was unsettling how the guy could sit for possibly hours without blinking. Naruto was used to knowing what people were thinking and feeling. He'd never been around anyone who was so completely shuttered. I mean, the guy gave off nothing. Nothing! He could be plotting murder right this second and Naruto wouldn't be able to tell. The longer the stare wore on, the more he'd felt his unease growing. His dislike of earlier had evaporated when he'd seen that Itachi wasn't a prick on purpose. He was probably just built like that. No, Naruto now had a healthy dose of apprehension towards the guy. As far as he was concerned, if you couldn't read people, that gave you a blind spot around them. Blind spots were what got you killed. When Itachi spoke, clearing his voice slightly before he did, it took all Naruto's training not to jump a mile and end up slicing his wrist with the knife he held.

"Naruto-kun. Why did you say you didn't believe me about women approaching me?"

Naruto had to swallow past his shock a few times. The guy was talking to him. Something he'd said earlier had gotten through! He smiled. Then he laughed as he remembered.

"Dude, have you looked in a mirror?"

"…yes."

"Well then, you know you're gorgeous. I'm sure women cream their panties every time they see you. If they're not throwing themselves at your feet, it's because they think you'll kill them or something."

Itachi looked at the grinning face as he thought. He'd understood nothing beyond the fact that this boy thought he was good-looking. He could understand fear of him. That was logical. But the rest…

Naruto had been watching him as well. A suspicion too wild to be believed took shape. He had to ask. "Itachi, are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Whew! I think I would have stabbed you if you'd said yes. You get this look, you know, whenever I talk about women. Like you have no idea what I'm saying."

Itachi found he didn't. He was highly intelligent, but he did not know what this boy implied by him being good-looking and women. He asked.

"Why would a woman approach me if I'm gorgeous? Unless I asked her to?"

Naruto looked at him. He was about to retort something smart when he took a moment to really listen to the question. This guy truly knows nothing, he realized. It was more than something wrong with him. It was like a part of him was missing. That explained why his face never showed any emotion. There simply weren't any to show. If there were, they were probably fleeting things, there and gone. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He was definitely afraid of this guy now. No emotions meant no motives. People with no motives were not easy to control, impossible, basically. They might do things you couldn't predict, had no way of anticipating…like kill you in your sleep…

No, he had to feel something. He probably felt love for his brother. Maybe his feelings were just buried deep. He tried to work through the question, seeing it from Itachi's side.

"Uh…attraction. You know, desire? Lust? Do you…know those things?"

"Yes."

"And women don't…come on to you?" He got a blank look. He translated his words into the most basic language he knew. "Do women ask you for sex because your face makes them feel desire for your body?" A slight clearing of Itachi's expression. Naruto understood a little better now. He had to phrase his words a certain way.

"No, they don't ask."

"So you approach women you're attracted to?"

"I approach women who look strong and healthy."

"Toned girls make you feel desire?"

Pause. "Desire…no."

"Then…how do you have sex?"

"I would assume in the normal fashion."

"If you're not feeling desire, how does your di- your…business…get hard?" Naruto temporarily forgot his fear in genuine curiosity. Sasuke took the rabbits off the fire as he listened to this enthralling conversation.

Itachi looked at Naruto's frowning face. He knew the boy meant the noisy, panting, grunting madness he'd heard some men describe when they copulated. He himself had never felt anything of the kind during sex. This lack had not affected his ability to accomplish the deed. Sex was a means to an end, something he did to achieve a result. Once unclothed and near the female in question his body did what it needed to do so that the act could be concluded. He did not say this, though. He found the questions absorbing, even if he couldn't answer all of them. He felt he was discovering things about himself he'd never known.

Naruto asked the question more directly. "Do you ever feel desire?"

Silence. Naruto thought maybe he should explain.

"You know, when your body feels hot, and you can't breathe…your heart starts pounding. You get tingly all over…especially downstairs. You get hard and you just gotta have it…do you ever feel like that?"

"…No."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him. Neither knew what to say. Naruto decided he would rather eat than get these weird answers from uber-freak Itachi.

Sasuke, who'd listened to the answers with a kind of sad ache, thought about what he'd heard as they ate in silence.

His brother was not stupid. He didn't think he was deficient in any capacity. Rather, his brother had probably never dealt with people in a normal way. From what he could remember, Itachi had always been a loner. He'd had one friend who'd mysteriously died. His brother had never brought anyone home or spoken about anyone. He thought it likely he'd been alienated at school because of how advanced he'd been. Hated by the kids his own age and resented by the older ones. He'd graduated and become an ANBU captain when he was still a kid. Doubtless his subordinates had disliked taking orders from someone so much younger. Instead of showing it, though, they probably just didn't speak to him unless it was mission-related.

From what he knew of Akatsuki, they traveled in pairs. Naruto had asked earlier where Itachi's partner was but all his brother said was that the guy was off somewhere doing something. He didn't think Akatsuki were a very chatty bunch. When they weren't fighting, that is.

He concluded that Itachi most likely didn't have friends and never had except for the one. He almost certainly had never done anything that didn't have a specific purpose and goal. Fun, idle talk, clothes, appearances, even sexual matters…these were all things foreign to him. If asked about anything else such as weapons, fighting, countries, history…anything fact-related, really, he would probably have an answer. Hell, he'd probably quote entire passages from books. But people…his experiences were limited. He didn't think Itachi did anything with people besides kill them. And it almost certainly had to do with his brother's quiet, reserved personality. That, and the fact that he'd been set apart his entire life.

Naruto was the exact opposite in most ways. He was a people person. He interacted with people in all ways, had all kinds of relationships. He showed his emotions because there was plenty to show. He felt things, reacted to things, shared himself. Itachi likely knew nothing of that or how to go about doing it. Sasuke wasn't even sure his brother cared. He knew he felt things, but to what degree was unknown. Sasuke was as curious as Naruto was. Unlike him, though, he didn't get in his brother's face and demand answers. He sat back and observed. It was how he learned about people, how his brother probably learned.

Finished eating, Naruto conjured a ball of warm water in his hands and washed all remaining grease and rabbit juice from them, rinsing his mouth as well. Then he conjured a ball for Sasuke. Sasuke washed his hands and mouth, his face. Itachi watched. Naruto came to him and held a ball of water that maintained its perfect spherical shape out to him.

Itachi held his hands out and Naruto dropped it into them. He washed his face with the water. It wasn't too hot or too cool.

Itachi turned in soon afterwards. He rolled up in his blanket and was soon asleep. Sasuke and Naruto watched him awhile, but he didn't tell them to take first watch or anything. Sasuke shrugged and cloaked their location before lying on top of his own sleeping bag. Naruto stretched out next to him. Sasuke explained his deductions on why Itachi was the way he was. Naruto listened attentively. When the dark-haired boy finished, Naruto rolled onto his back and stared at the inky sky.

Well, that explained everything. He felt better knowing the why behind Itachi's frightening lack of…well, anything. He was basically a fighting machine. He felt sad that the guy had had no one to laugh with, to show him the lighter, fun side of life. He figured Itachi must be very lonely, even if he didn't know he was. The last of Naruto's dislike and jealousy was replaced with compassion and the desire to teach Itachi how to laugh. Maybe they could even be friends. He spent some time going over everything he'd learned about his lover's brother.

* * *

Itachi woke up and lay still. Something was not right in the camp. He remained quiet, waiting for whoever or whatever it was to reveal itself. He kept his back to the fire, eyes closed, as if sleeping. After awhile he heard fierce whispering.

"Come on…"

"I said no."

"Why not? I need it…you know you want it, too."

"Dammit, he's _right there!_" This was said through clenched teeth. Itachi stiffened. He didn't sense another presence nearby, but he prepared himself anyway.

"Please? Pretty, pretty please? I'll be gentle this time." There were odd sucking noises.

"It's not that, okay? _Stop!_"

"No one's going to know, he's sleeping. All you have to do is make sure you stay quiet."

_"No!_ He'll never respect me if he finds out."

"So…what? We're supposed to stay away from each other the entire time we're with him?"

"It wouldn't kill you."

More sucking sounds. "Mmm, yes it would. I'm not going to be denied. He'll find out eventually…come on…"

"_Will you stop it?!"_

Scuffling. Sounds of a struggle. Taps, as of hands being slapped way. Itachi could not imagine what in the world was going on. Enough. He sat up and stared across the glowing embers at where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

Naruto and Sasuke froze as Itachi sat up on the other side of the dying fire. Sasuke was leaning on an elbow. He had one hand around the wrist of the hand Naruto had down the front of his pants. They watched as the guy stood up and walked around said fire to stare at them. No one moved.

Sasuke looked back and forth between Naruto and Itachi's impassive face. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi looked from Sasuke's face, to the hand down his pants, to Naruto's face.

Itachi's eyes turned red.

"_So,_" he said quietly. He seemed to only have eyes for the hand Naruto had down his brother's pants. "Now I understand the hold you have on my brother. How many times has he forced you Sasuke?"

"Wh-What?" Naruto stammered. He was getting a serious intent to kill from Itachi. He hastily released Sasuke's cock as he tried to stand up. He tried, but felt some immensely powerful thing slam into his ribs. Naruto rolled several yards, skidding in the grass. "Gyaah!" He'd felt at least two ribs crack. He managed to look towards where Sasuke and Itachi were…but Itachi wasn't there. Sasuke sat by the fire watching him. Belatedly, Naruto felt Itachi behind him. He stood up quickly and turned around, holding his ribs.

"Maybe Sasuke thinks he has to allow your vile touch because you are _friends. _Maybe you threatened him. I wouldn't have thought you would do something like this to him, not after Orochimaru. Well. I killed that snake for what he did and I will kill you. Prepare to die, Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice never changed inflection. That was somehow scarier than the words themselves.

Naruto realized what a joke his earlier threats to this guy was. He was way too fast and strong. Rape Sasuke? No, the guy had it all wrong. He tried to explain.

"No, you don't understand ," he began.

Itachi merely walked towards him.

"Wait, wait, _wait a minute!_ I would never force Sasuke! It's mutual! We- Aaagh!"

Naruto swallowed the vomit that came up his throat as a fist plowed into his stomach. He leaned on Itachi's shoulder, panting through the pain. He tasted blood. Naruto's eyes slowly turned red.

Itachi brought his elbow down on the back of Naruto's neck with the force of a falling tree.

Naruto didn't budge. Itachi felt clawed hands grab him and then he was flying through the air. He twisted and landed on his feet. He saw Naruto, appearing to be on fire in the dark night, run toward him, his chakra singeing the grass around him. Itachi readied himself.

Sasuke landed between them, a hand held up toward Naruto. "Move," Itachi said.

"No. Naruto calm down, okay? Itachi…" Sasuke took a deep breath. He'd wanted his brother's respect, but he couldn't allow him to think Naruto was capable of what he'd assumed tonight. "What Naruto said is true. We're together. We're…lovers. And it is mutual."

Itachi looked at Sasuke then. He didn't speak for awhile. During that time Naruto did calm down a bit. He looked at Itachi warily before heading back to the fire. Sasuke, left alone with his brother, turned to him and waited for his censure. It wasn't long in coming.

"Tell me you are not wasting perfectly good Uchiha seed on that boy."

"Wasting-?"

"Our clan needs to be rebuilt and you are throwing away your good genes on another _man?_ Sasuke."

Itachi said his brother's name with such disappointment that Sasuke hung his head briefly. Then he lifted it proudly. "Naruto and I are in love. Don't try to come between us again. This is who I am. I hope you can accept that." He turned to walk back towards Naruto but his brother caught his arm. Sasuke looked at the hand on him then at his brother's face.

"He…doesn't force you?"

"Never."

"Does he make you happy, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to his brother and spoke from his soul. "He _is _my happiness. He saved me, Itachi. In more ways than I can explain. He knows the worst of me and loves me anyway."

"And…you enjoy…each other?"

Sasuke thought of the mindless pleasure Naruto evoked in him and smiled. "Yes," he said, though it was a huge understatement. "We enjoy each other very well."

Itachi released his arm then. He allowed Sasuke to join Naruto at the fire. Itachi remained where he was a few moments more.

"How's your side," Sasuke asked as he sat next to Naruto. The blond man had stoked the fire so that it was roaring again. He was examining the dark bruise on his ribs. Sasuke winced at seeing it. He'd seen the kick his brother had given, even if Naruto hadn't.

"Ribs are healed I think. Bruise seems to be fading. How'd he take it?" Naruto pulled his shirt back down as he looked at Sasuke waiting for his answer.

"Not sure. He's disappointed that I won't be helping to rebuild the clan, but other than that…I think he was mainly concerned with if you were good to me or not."

"He's protective of you."

Itachi came back into the camp then and looked at them. He spoke to Naruto. "I apologize. I was misinformed."

Naruto decided he would never get used to that stare. It was worse than Neji's. "Yeah, okay. It's okay."

Itachi nodded as he sat down and stared at them. Sasuke looked at his brother's expectant face then at Naruto's uncomfortable one. "Nii-san?"

The eyes shifted to him.

"Is something else wrong?"

"No. You may continue what you were doing before I interrupted. I will not stop you."

Sasuke blinked. A glance at Naruto showed incredulity on his face as well. Typically, it was Naruto who recovered enough to ask, "Continue…what?"

"What were you trying to do when I stopped you?"

Naruto eyed the guy. "Oh, that. Well, we're not in the habit of doing it in front of watching people. That's just…weird." He could not get over what he'd heard. This brother of Sasuke's just got stranger and stranger by the minute.

"I see. I will leave you alone then. I will come back in the morning."

"What? Nii-san, wait!" But Itachi had stood and vanished before Sasuke could move.

Naruto looked at where Itachi had been and barked a laugh. "Dude, is your brother bipolar or something? He just tried to kill me for touching you. Then he basically said for us to go ahead and fuck while he watched. Now he's giving us space to do what we want? Is he for real?

Sasuke didn't have an answer. He felt Naruto come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. He purred in Sasuke's ear.

"Now that we _are _alone, I believe I promised to make things up to you for last night. What do you say?" He kissed Sasuke's shirt off of his shoulder. Sasuke gave up scanning the night and leaned into Naruto. He did want it. Badly. He turned around so he could kiss him.

* * *

Up in a tree, Itachi settled down to watch. Naruto-kun's words of desire, indeed everything he'd said, intrigued him as much as the boy himself did. When Sasuke had said they enjoyed each other, he'd felt an urge to know if this Naruto-kun elicited desire in his brother. And if the truth were known, he really just wanted to see what this 'lust' looked like first hand. Hearing of it and seeing it were two different things. He wondered if it was like the insanity he imagined or something else. After he watched and saw what he needed to see, he would question Naruto-kun thoroughly. He sensed there was much the boy could tell him about many things he'd never bothered to think about before.

He concentrated on the scene in the clearing. Sasuke had just turned towards the blond man.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hello, again, faithful readers! I never thought Naruto's name for Itachi would generate such interest. The way he says it (in my mind, anyway) he kind of draws out the first syllable of each part like, 'Taaachi-baaaby.

Itachi is utterly clueless, but focused on learning more. All this takes nothing away from the fact that he's still deadly. He's just not thinking about fighting right now.

Move is taking place tomorrow, I believe. I got more packing to do, I took a break to write this chapter. To the one who asked me how I update so quickly...I don't know. What is updating like for everyone else? For me, when I'm not at my computer, I'm composing the next chapter in my head as I go about my daily tasks. When I find I have time, or when the urge becomes to great to be denied, I sit at my laptop and type it out. I read over it, editing and adding little things or deleting some things, then I put it up here and read it through again making sure I didn't miss any mistakes. Then I post it. But basically twenty-four seven I'm writing, whether in my mind or here on the computer. Hope that answers the question.

Don't know when I'll be able to update again but it'll be as soon as possible. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.

Your reviews are hilarious! I love them, truly, you guys are the best. Keep them coming please! *mwah* XD

* * *

Chapter 37

Kissing. Much kissing. Long minutes were spent on just that act. Naruto-kun's hands roamed everywhere on Sasuke's body and he heard his brother make sounds. They kissed each other's mouths, their necks, shoulders, chests. Every place.

Then his brother took off Naruto-kun's clothes. He took off his own clothes. He noted the difference in their sizes. Sasuke got on his knees and took the impossibly large member Naruto-kun sported and put it in his mouth. Itachi drew air in sharply through his nose. Why would anyone do that?

He saw the way his brother moved his head on the organ. Naruto-kun made loud noises. His hands gripped Sasuke's hair, kneaded his shoulders. Naruto-kun panted that he was 'coming'. Itachi waited but Naruto-kun did nothing but shout louder and shake.

Itachi watched as Naruto remained erect, continued to use his brother's body slowly and in a variety of ways for the next two hours. He saw Sasuke's face, the different expressions: slack and panting, grimacing, frowning. He made sounds Itachi had never uttered in his life: howling, whimpering, pleading, commands for 'here' or 'faster'. His screams shivered through the night, through Itachi.

When it was over, Itachi felt almost drained himself. He realized he was gripping the tree until his fingers bled and released it. He took a deep breath.

It was madness, as he'd originally thought. But not mindlessly so. It was calculated. Certain things had been done deliberately to elicit those screams and moans. He'd heard Sasuke beg for just those things. It must therefore be concluded that though the actions looked painful, disgusting and insane they were, in fact, pleasurable.

_But what is pleasure_, Itachi thought. Physical pleasure. He could think of nothing that had ever made him feel pleasure, physical or otherwise. There was satisfaction after a kill. There was the love he felt for his brother. Maybe when he enjoyed eating something, that was like physical pleasure? He thought some more. What edible thing gave him the most pleasure? Something that was good in his mouth…it was no use. Food was food to him. He could not come up with anything in his life that had given him pleasure. He didn't know how to even look in himself to find out.

Itachi realized with a creeping sensation across his scalp that he did not know himself.

His ninja skills, abilities, strengths and weaknesses were one thing. He knew those well. But nothing else about himself. That was…unpleasant.

He thought of his own experiences with sex. His first time had been soon after he'd left the village. He'd known what to do and had done it. It lasted perhaps five minutes at the most. These days the act took little longer. He never touched the woman anywhere but where they were joined and that was done with his manhood. He kept his hands free, usually braced on the bed. He did not lie on the woman, touch her, smell her or kiss her. None of the things Naruto and Sasuke had done, actually. He'd seen them roll around, apparently liking the feel of their skin against each other. They writhed and licked, entwined their limbs and bit each other. They seemed …what was the word…hungry. Yes, hungry for each other. By contrast, Itachi did not particularly like the act. He didn't dislike it precisely, either…it was just a necessary thing. Like dressing or going to the bathroom.

He took out his notebook and flipped to a clean page. He wrote down what he felt were questions that needed to be answered immediately. He looked over his small list before closing the book and putting it back in his bag. He looked towards the clearing. Naruto-kun and his brother were squeezed into one sleeping bag. Sasuke lay on the bottom with Naruto-kun snoring on top of him.

Itachi jumped from the tree and strolled towards the fire and his own sleeping bag. He found he was eager for morning to arrive. The new day promised to be enlightening.

_

* * *

  
_

_Naruto dreamed of his mother. He was in the same clearing he was currently sleeping in. Mist covered the grass. It was night. He was alone. He saw a figure approach him from the mist and waited. He knew it was her. Though he'd never consciously thought of it before, he recognized the way she walked. Those purposeful strides that were somehow very feminine were distinctly Kushina's._

_The sight of her hurt him. How had he forgotten how much he loved her? What her eyes did to him? The rich copper of her hair was silvered in the moonlight. She walked right up to him and stopped. They looked at each other. He was taller than her._

_She punched him in the face, hard._

_Naruto went down, his nose broken, bleeding. She rolled him onto his back with her foot before placing it on his throat. She glared down at him. "What-" he began._

_"Look at you," she sneered. "Soft. __Whipped. I raised a warrior, yet here you sleep, with your enemy feet from you. And all you can do is pant after his kin like some _dog_." She emphasized the last word by stamping viciously on his throat. He felt his windpipe break, blood filling his throat, choking him._

_"Please," he tried to say. All that came out was a bubble of blood that burst, splattering his face. She ground her foot into his already wounded neck._

_"Why is he here? Where is his partner? Have you forgotten he belongs to the organization that wants to kill you? Where is your sense, you stupid boy?! Might he not lure you to them or them to you? Think you his brother will side with you against him? He's already chosen him over you! What has happened to you, Naruto?" She ground these words out angrily, watching him struggle on the ground._

_She released his throat at last and he rolled over, almost unconscious from the pain and the miniscule amount of hair he'd been able to take in. He coughed, hurt his crushed throat and tried to scream. That made matters worse. He couldn't clear his windpipe, the pain was beyond imagining. He was suffocating, dying. The edges of his vision blurred, darkened…he couldn't breathe…__no…he didn't want to die…__no_

_No_

_

* * *

  
_

"No!"

Naruto sat up sucking in air as if his life depended on it. He couldn't get enough of the sweet, cool stuff. His hand flew to his throat. It was fine, painless. His head buzzed slightly, as if he'd really gone without air for some time. He looked around. Itachi and Sasuke were sleeping. Sasuke must have gotten up in the night to use his own sleeping bag, because Naruto was alone in his. It was just before dawn. He got up and made his way shakily to the forest trees.

He walked for a mile at least before he stopped. He loosened his pants and pissed a hissing stream against a tree as he leaned his head against the bark. The dream had been so real. He lifted a hand before his eyes. It still shook. When was the last time he'd had a nightmare?

And his mother. She'd looked as he'd remembered her looking. Sounded the same, spoke the same. His mother always used to hit him when she was disappointed in him. His heart felt sore at the dredged up pain of losing her the dream brought.

Dream or no, real or no, his subconscious was trying to get through to him. What the hell was he, a Jinchuuriki, doing breaking bread and lying down next to one of the people out to kill him? If Itachi did nothing else, he would still be able to go back to Akatsuki with tons of information on him. If his mother were alive she'd be right to kill him; such stupidity deserved nothing less.

He stood there, shivering in the misty dawn air, facing the fact that he had run out of Konoha to gallivant God knew where with an Akatsuki member. It didn't matter that Sasuke had told him his brother was undercover. It didn't matter that he'd planned to go with Sasuke when the time came for years. What mattered was that he'd never really given Itachi's occupation or loyalties any thought. His dream mother had been right about that, too; he was so busy chasing Sasuke that he'd walked right into a possible trap. Unforgivable.

Naruto grit his teeth at fucking up so badly. He felt like a dumb kid again. Why, _why_ hadn't he thought about it before now? No excuse for such gross negligence. None. He felt hot with shame.

Then he got over it.

He made his way back to camp, determined to get a few things straight. He had his chakra gathered, molded and ready to launch by the time Sasuke and Itachi came into view. Sasuke was sitting, repacking his bag. Itachi stood nearby, watching him. He turned towards Naruto when he made his way out of the trees.

Naruto stopped far enough away from him to be able to see and react to any move Itachi made. He cringed inwardly at the proximity he'd allowed yesterday. He'd actually had the guy at his back a few times. Itachi could have slipped a kunai between his ribs or any number of things before Naruto knew it. Hadn't he witnessed the guy's speed first hand? No more. Jealousy and dislike were no excuse for forgetting basic shit like that. He raised his voice to slightly louder than normal so he could be heard.

"Itachi. I need a few things answered."

Silence. Staring. Typical.

"I want to know who your partner is, where he is, where we're going and what we're going to be doing once we get there." He waited, looking at the two brothers.

Sasuke watched Naruto curiously. He could tell his friend was tense, ready for something. He could feel the chakra he'd gathered. No doubt his brother could, too. He looked at Itachi. His face didn't give away much. Sasuke sensed surprise coming from him. Or as close to surprise as his brother ever got. He waited to hear Itachi's answer.

Itachi took his time. He studied the blond ninja some distance from him. His position was ideal to defend or attack; Naruto-kun was on the offensive. Amazing. His attitude was completely different from yesterday. Itachi had never known anyone so unpredictable. He answered because he planned on asking Naruto-kun many questions today himself. Perhaps if he answered, then he would in turn receive answers. He didn't know what could have happened to make the boy view him as an enemy now after he'd been so at ease the previous day. He would ask that as well. "My partner's name is Hoshigaki Kisame. He is somewhere in the Land of Water for now. We are headed to the Land of Earth because that is where Kabuto is. I was unable to kill him when I killed Orochimaru. I will deal with him before continuing my real mission."

"What is your real mission, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To kill Uchiha Madara."

Naruto was silent a moment. He wanted to ask more about this Madara person, but decided other things were more urgent. "What about Akatsuki?"

Silence.

"Did they just let you go so you can hunt up people and kill them? Have comfy reunions with your brother? Akatsuki wants what I have in my body. How do I know you're not taking me to them?"

Itachi again waited several seconds before answering. What he said had Sasuke leaping away from his brother, towards Naruto. Naruto performed several hand seals and hovered on the brink of executing a powerful jutsu.

"I told the Akatsuki leader that since my brother had been exiled along with the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, that there was every chance I would be able to recruit Sasuke for Akatsuki and capture the Kyuubi in the bargain. I told them I'd need time to bring my brother to my way of thinking. A year. They agreed to allow me this time, since they are in the process of gathering other Bijuus at the moment.

"However. I never had any intention of recruiting Sasuke or delivering you to them, Naruto-kun. If you remember, I told you that you were not welcome on this mission. I simply want time with my brother before we go after Madara. If we succeed in killing him, we will do away with the rest of Akatsuki, if you wish. I have informed the Konoha elders of their plans. I am no longer strictly needed to remain undercover with Akatsuki, now that Sasuke is with me. And though I've helped them in their atrocities in the past, I never agreed with their agenda. I only joined them to protect my brother. Does this answer your questions?"

Naruto had allowed the jutsu he'd been holding to dissipate about halfway through the speech. It did answer his questions. He could understand Itachi lying to Akatsuki, but he did not think lying was something he did on a regular basis. His uncomplicated nature would not require it. He let his chakra slowly disperse. Sasuke was at his side. He'd had lightning in his hands, Sharingan on. He, too, was calmer now.

He looked at him now and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke gave an imperceptible nod; they believed Itachi. Sasuke walked back to his brother and picked up the bag he'd abandoned. Naruto remained where he was, watching Itachi, waiting to see what would happen next. He believed the guy, but he wasn't going to relax around him again. He'd keep his wits about him from now on, thank you very much.

Itachi waited for Naruto to join them, but he didn't. He kept his distance. Itachi approved of the cautious behavior since he himself practiced constant vigilance, but he preferred the grinning, wildly nosy version of him from yesterday. He was more likely to get his answers from that version than from this quiet, watchful one. At least that was what he thought. If he'd known Naruto he would have known that he'd get an answer no matter the mood Naruto was in.

Itachi went over what he did know while Sasuke finished packing his bag and erasing the signs of their camp. What would smooth down Naruto's apprehension? Itachi recalled the scene he'd watched last night, how Naruto had touched Sasuke and seemed to enjoy being touched. He remembered the constant contact he'd maintained with Sasuke throughout yesterday; playful punches, wrestling, even the one armed hug a few times. Itachi had seen people hug when offering comfort as well. He himself had really only ever hugged Sasuke. His brother was the only one he felt comfortable touching under any circumstances.

However, he needed those answers. If hugging Naruto to express his sincerity in not turning him over to Akatsuki would get those answers then he would have to do it. He began walking towards the blond. He saw him tense and drop lower to the ground in a battle stance. He sensed an increase in his chakra. Itachi kept walking towards him.

Naruto had noticed how Itachi's gaze never left his face. He maintained the eye contact, unwilling to look away. What was the freak thinking? When Itachi began walking toward him he'd tensed his body, wanting to let fly with an attack, but forcing himself to wait and see what would happen. He was trying really hard to trust the guy.

Itachi walked right up to him. Naruto was half a second from running away when the shorter man stopped. Naruto had to figure there was maybe an inch of space between their bodies. What in hell-

Naruto's body went stiff as a board when he felt Itachi's arms creep around him. The arms encircled his own, lightly holding him prisoner. His hands were flat on Naruto's back. Itachi's breath fanned softly on Naruto's face. The large, dark eyes were so close that Naruto felt the faint wind his eyelashes (long, thick, beautiful eyelashes, jeee_zus) _made against his nose. Naruto stared straight ahead, over the top of the dark hair that came to just eye level. He would not look at this freak. He would not. From the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke edging sideways to get a good look at his face. He saw Sasuke cover his mouth, holding back a scream of laughter. When the stiff blond man felt Itachi press his thin yet hard body against his, he decided enough was enough.

"What. _The fuck. _Are you _doing?"_ He spoke through clenched teeth. The answer shocked him enough so that he looked into the eyes.

"I'm soothing your fears of me. Do you feel soothed, Naruto-kun?"

_No, I feel you're a candidate for the nearest mental institution, you fucking-_

Naruto stopped his thoughts. The guy was trying. Seriously, though, he was worse than Sai. Sai was normal next to this freak, especially after the exile. How could Itachi stand to have his face so close to Naruto's, staring at him like this?

Naruto became aware of a faint minty smell that emanated from Itachi. Unintentionally, his eyes roved over the face that was too good to be true. Not even Sasuke came close in looks. He saw that the lips were well-formed.

He remembered his vow last night to try and be this guy's friend. He sighed. "Yeah. I guess I am. You can let go now."

Itachi stepped back, dropping his arms. Naruto ignored Sasuke who was some distance away choking on his laughter. Instead, he walked past Itachi and saw to packing his own bag. Sasuke rolled in the grass, kicking his legs, positively hysterical. Naruto idly considered slamming a Rasengan into his face.

When he was done, he stood up and waited for Itachi to join him. Naruto looked absently at Sasuke while Itachi stared at him. Naruto didn't like being stared at, but he was too busy thinking about what Itachi said to give him lip about it just then.

Sasuke recovered enough to follow Itachi as they began walking again. Naruto walked with him, taking care to keep Itachi in front of him this time. At least he tried to. An hour after they set out Itachi fell back so they were walking in a line. Naruto was in the middle with the Uchiha brothers to either side of him. Naruto was not left wondering what this was about for long.

"Naruto-kun. I watched your actions with my brother last night-"

"You did _what_?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto just kept walking. He should have known the freak would do something like that. He'd been too quick to encourage them, too quick to leave them so they could get on with it. _Damn him!_ _And why is he telling me this???_

"It seems you derived much pleasure from the things you did."

Naruto caught the look Itachi gave him and realized he was expected to answer. Naruto suddenly had a headache. "Yeah…you know, 'Tachi-baby, that's generally why people have sex. Because it feels good."

"I see. What happens if it does not …feel good?"

Naruto was getting caught up in the questions and Itachi's more open attitude. "Then I'd have to say that you were doing something wrong. Is this about what you said last night? How you never feel desire?"

Itachi was silent a moment, deciding how to answer. He was greatly relieved that his hug had had the desired effect of loosening Naruto's defensive manner. "I don't think I have ever felt any physical pleasure."

Naruto grunted. "That's impossible. People feel pleasure all the time, from lots of things, not just sex. You get pleasure from doing stupid shi-sorry, from everyday junk."

Silence. Naruto was starting to interpret them. This particular silence had a waiting quality to it. Naruto wracked his brains. Then he remembered Sasuke. Here was an Uchiha who'd been successfully normalized. And he was the dude's brother. Maybe he could help. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto looked over at him. Sasuke raised a brow. "What gives you pleasure? Besides me, of course."

Sasuke caught on. "Mmmm….dancing."

"Ha! There you go Itachi, a prime example of something non sex -related giving a ton of pleasure. I can vouch for that one. Do you dance?"

Silence. This one meant he didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Naruto tried other examples. Eating. Sleeping. Shitting. Brushing your hair. He got more silence.

"What about masturbation," Sasuke asked his brother. "Do you do that?"

Itachi looked blankly ahead. Why was it when he didn't know the answer to something he never just said so, Naruto wondered. He demonstrated for Itachi.

Itachi watched the up and down motion Naruto did in front of his legs for several seconds. Since no one bothered to explain what it meant, he asked. "What is that motion?"

"That, 'Tachi-baby, is how loners such as yourself get off. You never gave yourself a little loving on a lonely night?"

When Itachi finally understood, he wrinkled his nose. "I do not touch myself in that way."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"In any case I am not interested in how those things give pleasure. I want to know what pleasure feels like in the first place. I believe you can help me with this, Naruto-kun." Itachi turned his head to look Naruto in the eye.

"Well, you know I'm always happy to help someone. What did you have in mind?"

This time there was no hesitation, though Itachi did return his eyes to the forest ahead of him. "I will allow you to touch me as you touched my brother last night."

A thud.

Sasuke stepped over Naruto's unconscious form to get in his brother's face. He leaned right down into it. "No. No fucking way. You are fucking out of your skull if you think for _one second _that I would let that happen. How could you go after your own brother's love interest? What are you, sick? I will _never-"_

Itachi calmly moved the finger Sasuke had pointed in his face as Naruto groaned on the ground, coming out of his faint. He addressed him as if the faint and Sasuke's rant had never taken place. "You need not go as far as copulating with me. I do not relish sharing fluids with you. But I am interested in some of the preliminary things that were done. Sasuke made loud sounds of-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared. How the fuck was this happening, Sasuke thought. He had to be dreaming.

Down on the ground, with his face still pressed against the dirt, Naruto was thinking the same thing. He could not believe this was happening. Share fluids? _Somebody kill me now. Please. _Abruptly, he saw the humor in the situation and laughed weakly. He rolled over and flipped to his feet. He looked at the two brothers, one outraged, the other waiting calmly.

He grinned. "I gotta hand it to you Uchihas. Never a dull moment. You're the weirdest guy I've ever met, Itachi, you know that?"

Silence.

"Oh, you're still waiting for an answer? Sasuke pretty much said it."

"Sasuke has no say in the matter. Since we will not be having sex, he has no reason to feel threatened. It is nothing more than a learning exercise."

Naruto found himself thinking about it against his will. Sasuke had had enough.

"Naruto are you seriously thinking of making out with my brother? Because if you are, I'm gone."

"I'm not interested in him. Relax, you know I'm all yours. 'Tachi-baby, he's right. It'd be sick, really, me making out with my lover's brother. Even though you are gorgeous…," Sasuke took a step towards Naruto and the blond hastily amended what he'd been about to say. "Yeah…no, I mean. Gorgeous or not, I won't do it."

"Does my face make you feel desire for my body?" Itachi, too, had taken a step closer. Sasuke looked ready to commit fratricide.

"It's tempting…_relax,_ Sasuke…but not enough to make me hurt your brother. Nothing would make me do that."

Itachi thought about this. "But we won't become lovers." He seemed stuck on that fact. He turned to his brother. "Sasuke, he's said he's not interested in me. You do not believe him?"

Sasuke thought longingly of stabbing the eyes out of his brother's head, but he told the truth. "I believe him."

"And I have said I don't want sex with him. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," he bit out.

"I'm only interested in what the touching feels like. Nothing more." Itachi's face and voice were devoid of all emotion.

"That doesn't mean I want him kissing you, dammit! Go do that shit with someone else!"

"There is no one else…unless you're suggesting yourself."

Sasuke's Sharingan whirled into place. "_You sick motherfu_-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off before he could continue. "Well, I find it interesting that you have gay tendencies like your brother here. Does it run in the family, do you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Itachi replied. "And I doubt I'm gay."

"Well, you're willing to kiss a guy…"

"I'm willing to …kiss…you because you seem learned in the matter."

"Wait a minute," Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Wait just a minute. Things are beginning to add up here. You said you never experienced physical pleasure?"

"Yes." Itachi had resumed walking, with Naruto beside him, chin in his hands. Sasuke fumed in the rear.

"And you said you want to know what it feels like?"

"Yes."

"So you don't enjoy sex?"

"I don't feel the things you and Sasuke obviously felt last night. The way you-"

"Right, skip that. You're _willing _to kiss me, because I seem to be the only knowledgeable person around. Interesting. Does that mean you've never kissed anyone?"

"I've kissed no one."

Naruto missed a step. "No one? Ever? How are you having sex?" Sasuke jogged up, momentarily forgetting his ire in light of this revelation.

"One hardly has sex with their mouth."

"If you were really watching last night, you'd know that's not true. But that's besides the point. Don't you engage in foreplay? How do you make your woman ready? I mean sheee-it!"

Silence. The uncomprehending one this time. Naruto put his head back, the back of one wrist over his eyes. He groped his other hand vaguely in Sasuke's direction.

"Catch me, Sasuke, I think I'm about to faint again. Itachi, tell me, if you don't mind, what you do in sex."

The explanation took one sentence. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. His anger left him. How had his brother existed for so long, his entire life really, in such an isolated bubble that he knew so little about interacting with people?

His brother was very very curious about what he'd been missing. He could see that. He'd probably never met anybody like Naruto who could even show him what he was missing. Likely he hadn't been aware that anything was missing before yesterday. Sasuke spent several enjoyable minutes silently cursing the day Naruto had been born. Then he took a deep breath.

"Do it," he said.

Naruto leaned past Itachi to look at him. "Do what?"

"Just kiss him, get it over with. But that's as far as it goes."

Itachi cut his eyes at Sasuke.

"Awww, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto's voice was violently cheerful. "Let me think, how should I kill you? I think I'll make it slow and painful, asshole. I said I'm not touching your brother."

"It's just-" Sasuke began.

"Sick, is what it is," Naruto finished. "You both are fucking bent." Naruto sped up and left them there in the dirt. He leapt into a tree and spent a good twenty minutes traveling at top speed. The wind in his face helped dispel some of his confusion.

He really wouldn't mind kissing Itachi. The guy had a face designed for sex. It was just that once he went down that road there would be no turning back. He didn't want that for him and Sasuke. And it _was_ weird. Waking up after the orgy to realize he'd had sex with Sasuke's mother had been more than bad enough. He still shuddered when he thought of it. Thank God he couldn't actually remember doing it or he'd have to kill himself. Even realizing he'd had sex with everyone else had left him shaken. He remembered only a night of intense erotic exploration and freedom, nothing specific. Maybe a few images here and there. The point was, though, that he'd been drugged out of his mind. Kyuubi had most certainly taken over. This was nothing like that.

Maybe he was making a big deal out of it, but he felt there was something fundamentally wrong with kissing Itachi in cold blood. No. Just…no. He'd never be able to look at Sasuke the same way again, if ever. He couldn't explain it.

It was nice of Sasuke to feel compassion enough for his brother to even allow the kiss in the first place. But Naruto wasn't someone who was that free with his affections. At least, not unless Sasuke was involved, too. Like a threesome. Now, _there_ was some action he could get behind.

Naruto spent a few more minutes sorting out his thoughts. When he dropped down in a less densely treed area of the forest, he sat down and waited for them to catch up. He took a nap.

* * *

He woke some time later to find Sasuke sitting against a tree not far away. He was watching Naruto as if waiting for him to wake up. Naruto yawned, stretched and sat up. He looked around.

"Where's your brother?"

"He said he wanted to get something from a nearby town. He'll be back in an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me? We could've gone, there might have been ramen in that town." He scratched his head distractedly. Sasuke remained against the tree, looking at him.

"What," Naruto said.

"What?"

"You think I'm mad at you for giving me 'permission'?" Naruto smiled crookedly. "Yeah, that sucked balls. I understand you love your brother and all, but come on! Pimping me out like that? That's just wrong on so many levels."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be."

Sasuke only looked at him.

"Why are you all the way over there? You're brother's not around, we could…" Naruto raised his brows devilishly.

Sasuke came over to him uncertainly, as if unsure if Naruto were still mad at him or not. He sat down in front of the blond man. Naruto reached out and hooked his hand behind Sasuke's neck, pulling him forward. Sasuke's eyes widened as his hands came up to push against Naruto's chest. Naruto stopped. "What?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, only looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I get it," Naruto said. He grinned wolfishly. "This is your way of apologizing, playing the meek _uke_. Alright, I'll play along."

With lightning speed he had Sasuke on his back. Sasuke gasped, bring his arms up to block Naruto's head as it descended to claim his lips, but Naruto wasn't having that. He knocked the hands away and slanted his mouth on Sasuke's.

Sasuke's lips were tightly closed. Naruto kissed, licked, bit them until they parted in a gasp. Naruto smothered his triumphant smile by invading the mouth he loved so well. His hands roamed over Sasuke's stiff body, opening his shirt. He did away with the sword and was undoing the pants when he finally noticed that Sasuke wasn't kissing him back. At least not the way he usually did. Sasuke's kiss was hesitant. Naruto smiled down at him.

"Carrying the role a bit far, aren't you? I know you can do much better than that. Do I need to seduce you?" Naruto was enjoying this game a lot. He bent down to kiss Sasuke's neck. He nuzzled the flesh a bit before he froze.

The dark-haired boy beneath him wondered what was wrong. He didn't ask, though. When Naruto lifted his head from his neck and looked down into his eyes he felt there was something different. The blue eyes glittered.

Naruto was silent for several moments. He contemplated the man below him. When he spoke, his voice was very soft, barely a whisper. "Yes," he hissed. "I think I will seduce you."

His lips were different this time. Soft, exploring, teasing. They moved gently on the closed lips beneath his blond head. His grip changed, sliding inside Sasuke's open shirt to caress his stomach.

Naruto heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled tightly. He continued teasing the lips softly with his own, not penetrating his mouth, just kissing around it. He'd make the fucker scream in passion before too much longer. Oh yes.

* * *

A mile away Sasuke paced up and down. When Naruto had sped off earlier he and his brother had come up with the plan to use Henge. Well, Sasuke had come up with the idea. Itachi had agreed. He'd taken Sasuke's sword after the jutsu was accomplished. Sasuke regarded his brother, now his twin, with some trepidation. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His brother's words showed that he needn't have worried.

"Instruct me on what to do."

"First of all, you get that this is only a kiss, right?"

"Yes. How do I approach him?"

"If I know Naruto, and I do," Sasuke grimaced briefly, "you won't have to. He'll approach you. You just play along for a few minutes and then that's it. Make an excuse and leave. He never needs to know it happened, okay? I'm only doing this because you're my brother."

Itachi seemed thoughtful. "He will be able to tell he's not kissing you."

"Doubtful. When Naruto gets excited he has a one track mind. Anyway, you're not going to be kissing him long enough for him to notice anything. Like I said. Five minutes, then leave."

They'd caught up to Naruto sleeping under a tree and Sasuke left his brother there to go wait some distance away. He paced worriedly now, all sorts of reasons for why he shouldn't have done this coming to his mind after the fact.

He looked at the sun and wondered if Naruto had woken up yet. It had been half an hour since he left them.

* * *

Itachi clamped his teeth together, fighting the rising heat in his body. Naruto-kun's lips were warm and soft on his. He found he liked it much better than the horror of his tongue earlier. That had been disturbing. Very disturbing. But this…this was nice. The large hand at his stomach was a surprise. No one had ever touched his body like that. It made him shiver even though he was warm.

Like all things he came into contact with, he attempted to control the effect Naruto-kun's touch had on him. It was worse than the most powerful Genjutsu, the way the lips made him part his own, the way the hand touched his nipple and he jerked violently. He felt his senses swimming. Was this pleasure? Naruto-kun threw his large, heavy leg across his, and gathered him closer to his big, hot body. His hand cupped his face, turning it so he could kiss him more thoroughly. Itachi felt himself trembling…then he felt his manhood come to life…he became aware that he was making a sound, a soft whispering moan…_no! _He turned his head away, blinking rapidly, taking deep breaths. He sought control of this tidal wave of feelings, but there was none to be had. Perhaps the five minutes were over.

Naruto smirked as the dark head turned away. He bent and licked the neck, noting the quickened breathing. The second he'd seen 'Sasuke's' shoulder he'd known what was up. He'd left a set of teeth marks on Sasuke last night that he knew would take days to fade. No such marks existed on this Sasuke because, obviously, this was Itachi. He'd barely been able to contain his rage that they would play him like this, that Sasuke would play him like this. Ohhhhh, but he couldn't _wait_ to rip that bitchfucker a new asshole.

He reached a hand down Itachi pants. He hadn't even made contact with flesh before Itachi jumped up, saying he had to answer a call of nature. Naruto let him go.

He reclined where he was on one elbow, waiting for their little game to play out. Some time later the real Sasuke came back, looked him over and smiled. _What utter nerve,_ Naruto thought icily. He gave a tense smile back.

"Want to continue where we left off?" Sasuke asked coming over to him.

"Nah…let's just wait for your brother to get back."

Sasuke had just effectively lied to him. Naruto listened to the chatter Sasuke launched into about their destination to kill Kabuto and how they'd never managed to find him while they were exiled. Naruto idly thought how stupid he'd been not to recognize the Henge right off. Sasuke usually had something to say around him. That quiet version of Sasuke should have tipped him off immediately. He felt even more of a fool now. He watched Sasuke with cool eyes until Itachi came back, empty-handed of course.

Naruto eyed him interestedly. He seemed composed. Looking at him now, he would never have guessed him capable of yielding the way he did. It wasn't much, hardly anything, really, the guy was a control freak about his body. But he'd yielded a little, sighed and moaned a few times.

He waited to see if either of them were going to say anything about what they'd done. It seemed they weren't. A ball of acidic resentment took shape in Naruto's gut. He didn't think Sasuke had ever lied to him before, and he'd never been used like this. He considered leaving them both, just heading back to the village. Why did Sasuke do this? Did he really think he wouldn't find out? Itachi he could understand, but not Sasuke.

_You should understand, _a voice said in his mind. _Sasuke would do anything for his brother. Even leave you._

Naruto pressed his hands against his eyes, shutting the voice out. This wasn't going to work. Either Itachi would have to go or he would. They couldn't travel in this triangle anymore or things would get worse. What should he do?

Well, that depended on the problem. The problem, as he saw it, was Itachi and his frighteningly stunted social skills. He couldn't be sure they wouldn't pull this trick on him again. He thought Itachi might just be 'curious' enough to try; there seemed to be an unholy interest in Naruto from him. He himself didn't intend to give the fucker a chance. Then there was the fact that Sasuke went behind his back like this. Well, he could deal with him. Itachi now, that was a different matter. Itachi required help, of that he was certain, but he was not the one to give it. Nor would he be used for their sick games. He picked his head up and found Sasuke still talking. Itachi, for once, wasn't looking at him. He seemed lost in thought.

Naruto stood up. "Yo! 'Tachi-baby! Got a minute before we continue our journey?"

Silence. Naruto interpreted as yes.

"How urgent is this hook up with Kabuto? Can it wait a few days, maybe a week?"

"I suppose."

"Great. Mind if we take a detour to the Sand Village? I want to see my brother before we go all over creation."

Silent staring.

"Gaara. Gaara's my adopted brother. Think we could stop by his village for a few days?"

Itachi considered the request. It had taken a worryingly long time to get his thoughts under control. He wasn't sure he liked physical pleasure at all. Maybe it would be good for the boy to go see Gaara for awhile. "You may go see him. You can catch up to us later, if you wish."

"Ah, no, 'Tachi-baby…no. That's not going to work for me. You have to meet him too."

"Why?"

_Because if there exists one person in this mad world that can set your ass straight and give you all the pleasure you can handle, it's Gaara, _Naruto thought. Out loud he said, "Because my brother is going to want to know who I'm hanging with. Especially so soon after the exile." This was a bald-faced lie, but Naruto didn't care.

A few minutes later, Itachi agreed, but he said they would only spend a few days in the Sand village. Naruto said that would be long enough. He never looked at Sasuke as he gathered his things and they set off in a slightly new direction.

Sasuke had briefly wondered if Naruto knew about the ruse, then discarded the idea. Naruto was too blunt to keep the knowledge to himself if he'd known. Itachi had said Naruto hadn't suspected anything. He put it out of his mind. He didn't relish going to the Sand village. He had unpleasant memories from his last stay.

Itachi decided, after much thought, that physical pleasure was over rated. It robbed you of your focus and control, something that was abhorrent to him. Yet the blond and his forceful ways still intrigued him. There was much else that he might learn from him…but no. He was supposed to be getting to know his brother. Perhaps he could contrive to leave the blond in the Sand village anyway. He would speak to this Gaara about it. He knew he was the current Kazekage.

_First, I'm going to tell Gaara to hit that freak with the strongest drug he has and then throw him into the harem and lock the fucking door. Then, _Naruto thought viciously with a glare at Sasuke's head. _Then I'll deal with you. Use me, will you? I got something for your ass. Just you wait._


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

A/N: Well, we moved! There's no internet in the place and the hag who owns the joint won't let us do dsl. Fucking bitch. Anyways, I had to go and buy some stupid usb device thing to use internet but it works like shit. Keeps shutting off.

Oh, my readers, if you only knew how I've suffered without being able to update! It was killing me. As promised, I did write when I had time (and I had very little time) so here's the next chapter. Chap 39 is started and will be done by tonight, hopefully. It'll be kind of short compared to this monster. Hope you guys enjoy.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. that was the hardest part about not having net, not getting to read your reviews. I found my will to write seriously curtailed without being able to see your feedback. Please keep them coming! (unless all my readers have left me...*screams in misery*)

* * *

Chapter 38

They arrived in the Land of Wind four days later. Naruto firmly believed that better time could have been made had they traveled like actual living people, but Itachi was firm about the pace. Naruto had enough on his mind without having a one-sided argument with Mr. Silent Stare, so he didn't say anything.

Naruto answered Sasuke if the taller boy spoke to him, but other than that found that he didn't feel like talking to the guy. Sasuke was quick to notice the quieter attitude and asked him plainly what was wrong.

"I'm not feeling well," Naruto replied.

"Are you sick? You never get sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Want me to tell my brother to let you rest for a few days?"

Naruto got annoyed. "In the first place, I can tell him myself if I need a break. In the second place, we're barely moving as it is." He'd remained quiet for the rest of the day. Sasuke didn't attempt to speak to him again.

It hadn't escaped Sasuke's notice that this mysterious mood Naruto was in coincided with the ruse. But Naruto didn't say anything, never even brought it up. As far as Sasuke was concerned, if Naruto knew about it, he, Sasuke, would be in the ground now, pushing daisies. He'd gone against Naruto's express wishes, behind his back to do something Naruto had felt was wrong. He hoped Naruto never found out. If he did…

No. Anyway, he'd questioned Itachi again about what had specifically happened. His brother had told him and he didn't see anywhere in the recitation where Naruto had acted as if he'd known. Sasuke just wished he knew what was bugging his friend. Whatever it was affected their sex life; Naruto hadn't touched him since the night Itachi had watched them.

Since Naruto was so uncommunicative, Sasuke ended up spending a lot of time talking with his brother. They traveled side by side during those four days and Sasuke felt such completion, such love for his brother, that he could almost forget he'd been gone for so many years.

Itachi listened to his brother speak on many things. He heard of the months with Orochimaru, the Chuunin exams, dueling his fellow Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi expressed interest in the Rasenshuriken. He asked if Sasuke had copied it.

"Hell no. Naruto _owns_ that move. He created it and is probably the only one who can do it. He basically upgraded his dad's Rasengan. Even if the move didn't destroy the user's ability to mold chakra, I don't have the power to execute such a technique."

"I would like to see this move."

"I'm sure he'll show you if you ask him."

Itachi noticed how much of what Sasuke told him of his life in Konoha featured Naruto-kun. Whatever the reason behind the boy's silence now, he was grateful for it. He had begun to wonder if he and Sasuke could re-establish their bond with the noisy ninja present. Itachi spent time speaking of the years he'd been away from his brother, things he'd done with Akatsuki. Sasuke listened worshipfully.

"You must show me the layering Genjutsu. Perhaps while Naruto-kun is visiting his brother, you and I can exchange techniques."

"Awesome! But…I've never taught anything. I don't think I'll be a good teacher."

"I think you will do fine. I am a quick learner. I've missed you, Sasuke." Itachi looked at his taller brother.

"I've missed you, too, Nii-san. I love you."

Itachi gave a small smile. Sasuke, seeing it, turned to call Naruto to come witness it, but when he saw Naruto's face the words died in his throat.

Naruto had been walking ten feet behind the two brothers. He'd been able to hear everything that was said, as usual. He found the conversations interesting. They gave him insight into how Sasuke viewed their relationship and the things they'd been through together. When Sasuke had told his brother he loved him, Naruto had felt as if the entire contents of his stomach had been set on fire.

Sasuke had never, repeat, never said those words to him.

Sasuke turned to look at him, but Naruto suddenly sped up and ran, as fast as he could, away from the two of them. He even opened the first gate. They weren't that far from the Sand village and Naruto reached it about an hour later, out of breath from running like that in the desert.

The guards allowed him entry. He asked one to take him to Gaara and a guide was fetched for him immediately. It was known throughout the village that this was the Kazekage's adopted brother.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, reading the memos and correspondence that had accumulated during his brief stay in Konoha. He'd arrived back only yesterday. When the knock sounded at his door, he welcomed the break. His eyes were tired from reading for the entire morning.

"Enter," Gaara called. He recognized the man who opened his door as one of the lower ranking guards from the main entrance to the village.

"Kazekage-sama, you're brother Naruto-dono is here to see you." He stepped aside and Naruto walked in, nearly filling the doorway with his broad shoulders.

"Naruto," Gaara got up, came around his desk slowly. "What's wrong?"

Naruto was in Kyuubi state. He glanced around Gaara's office before going to the shorter man and embracing him. Gaara allowed it, motioning to the guard to leave.

Gaara maintained the contact for as long as Naruto needed. Whatever emotion his brother was feeling, Naruto shook with it. When at last the blond let him go, Gaara stepped back and gestured to the couch against one wall. Naruto slammed himself down on it, causing it to creak. Gaara sat down more sedately next to him. He searched his face but Naruto only stared at his hands. He had his elbows on his knees, his head bowed. Gaara did not immediately press him for information. He took the time to study the other man instead.

Naruto's bright hair was currently a dark gold, drenched with sweat. His skin was slightly reddened from the sun, but not burned. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed his hard body to perfection. A pair of tan pants that hugged his muscular thighs and his usual footwear completed the look. Gaara watched the muscles in Naruto's forearms play under his skin as he twisted his fingers, cracking the knuckles.

A servant knocked softly on the door before bringing a tray of refreshments. She left just as quietly. Gaara let Naruto gulp some of the iced melon juice, shove a handful of chilled red grapes into his mouth before finally speaking.

"Tell me," was all he said.

Naruto chewed, swallowed, wiped his mouth with the back of one hand. Gaara found the way Naruto's tongue came out to lick his fangs clean of any juice fascinating. It was some minutes before the Leaf ninja felt he could speak.

"I don't know what to do. I should never have come on this mission. I should have just stayed my ass in Konoha. But I can't be away from him. I can't and he…" Naruto sighed.

Gaara tried to puzzle out the meaning of the words but couldn't. "I don't understand, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head to look at Gaara and the redhead felt his insides lurch. Red though the eyes may be, they looked dead. What had happened?

When Naruto began his tale at the beginning, Gaara didn't interrupt. He listened to the promise he and Sasuke made to help each other with their respective goals in life. He understood how, when the time came, Naruto would go with Sasuke and his brother. Naruto explained about Itachi's arrival. Here, Gaara held up a hand to ask a question.

"He went back on his promise? Sasuke chose his brother when Itachi gave him the ultimatum?"

Naruto nodded. He told how he'd been able to forgive Sasuke this because, after all, it was his brother. The blond got to the part about traveling with the Uchiha brothers, the misunderstandings, Itachi's peculiarities, his questions, the kiss. Naruto was silent for a few moments, apparently reliving the last few days. Gaara asked another question.

"What do you intend to do to him?" It was clear whom he meant.

"When it happened, I wanted to kill him. I'm still really mad at the fuck. But…"

"But?"

"But the last few days it looks like he and his brother have gotten really close. I haven't really spoken to him since he did what he did. I don't think he knows that I know. Anyways, they've gotten closer and I can see how much Itachi means to him. So I guess I can understand why he did it. I just don't understand why he didn't fess up to it afterwards and apologize. Maybe we could have laughed about it later. As it is…I feel like my opinions, my wishes, don't matter to him. Obviously they don't since he went behind my back to do something I said I didn't want to do. He _made_ me do something I didn't want to do. Then he goes and insults my intelligence on top of it by assuming I'm too stupid to find out. He looks at me and smiles and talks and all the while he's keeping that away from me. He's lying to me, Gaara. For his brother." Naruto swallowed a few times. "I thought if I showed him that his decision to go with his brother didn't change anything between us…if I followed him anyway…things would be okay. But they're not. Everything is all fucked up and nothing will be the same again. I wish…I wish I had someone from my blood with me too, that I could go back to. I wish my mom was here."

Gaara wished he still had Shukaku. He really did. He brought his thoughts under control when Naruto resumed speaking.

"The worst part about all this is that I can't…I don't have a right to feel the way I do because all Sasuke's done is show loyalty to his brother. It's not right for me to come between them, to feel jealous. But I do." Naruto dropped his head into his hands. A shaky breath escaped him and Gaara laid a hand on his warm neck, beneath his wet ponytail.

"Today Sasuke told Itachi that he loves him."

Gaara didn't see the significance of this. "Isn't that normal?"

"Sasuke's never said he loves me. He's never said those words to me. Not once. Not even when he almost died."

Gaara's hand tightened on Naruto's neck until the other man winced and shrugged it off.

The Kazekage now felt he understood the entire situation. Naruto was slowly but surely being pushed out of Sasuke's life and it was killing him. More so because Naruto didn't feel he had a right to protest while everything in him did exactly that. All he could do was sit here and bleed from the wound Sasuke had inflicted. Bleed and bleed until he had nothing left. Gaara was silent a moment, thinking. Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Anyway, that's not really why I came here. I came here because even though his presence has messed up things between me and Sasuke, Itachi isn't really a bad person. He's pretty fucked up himself. I thought maybe you could help him out. You know, sort of…"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto paused at the cold tone Gaara used. He looked over at his brother. Gaara's face was stony.

"What? I figured you could help Itachi when he gets here, they can't be more than a few-"

"Itachi. An Akatsuki member. One of the people who _killed_ me. Is on his way here to the Sand village? And you expect me to _help_ him?" Gaara got up and paced away from Naruto, every line of him livid with stark fury. Naruto realized his mistake immediately.

"Oh, my god, Gaara, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I swear…I don't know what's come over me. Lately I've been screwing up left and right. I can't _think_, anymore." Naruto stood up too and placed a hand over his eyes. Gaara turned to look at him, arms folded.

No, he didn't suppose Naruto was thinking clearly at all. His mind was completely wrapped around Sasuke and his apparent defection. He looked at the bowed blond head and felt his consuming rage lessen a tad. Even in his misery, Naruto thought of others. Sasuke was slowly killing him and he could still empathize with the animal enough to understand his motives.

"Naruto," he said now. "I will speak to Sasuke, but his brother is not welcome here. If I thought I could manage it, I'd kill him. As it is-"

"No. Don't say anything to Sasuke."

"You'll deal with him, then?"

"No. I don't want to deal with him. I don't even want to see him. It hurts to look at him, to be around him. Even if I wanted to talk to him I wouldn't know what to say. I don't know what I want from him. I just need time. I'll go and tell them to…leave without me. Can I live here, Gaara? Forever?"

Gaara was taken aback by these words. Aside from Naruto's pleading to live with him, far away from his own problems, he was saying that he was giving Sasuke up. Gaara came out of his temper enough to walk over to the unhappy man and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, you know you are always welcome here. I think this problem needs to be faced, though. You can't run from it. You need to find a way to reconcile the fact that you're not the only important person in his life anymore. I'm sure you can find a solution."

"I can't. And I'm not saying that out of cowardice. I mean I really _can't. _There's no solution. I can't ask Sasuke to leave his brother for me. I can't follow them, intruding on their brotherly bond with my own demands on Sasuke's time and affection. I can't give in to my jealousy. And I already know Sasuke loves me, even if he doesn't say it. I won't beg him for anything, least of all those words. All I can do is…" Naruto's face crumpled, squeezed against the pain, then settled into its usual lines. "All I can do is watch him walk away."

Gaara, for once, had nothing to say. He felt so sorry for Naruto. A knock sounded at his office door, causing them both to look towards it as the same guard from before entered.

"Kazekage-sama, Sasuke-dono and a ninja he says is his brother have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

Gaara didn't immediately answer. Naruto watched him. Gaara thought about Naruto's request for him not to say anything to Sasuke. Very well. He could deal with him without words. And he would tell his brother personally to get out of his village. "Show them in."

Sasuke was first to enter. His tall frame obscured the shorter man who came in behind him. When he finally saw him, Gaara completely forgot about Sasuke, Naruto, the guard…he forgot who he was.

Itachi was wearing a plain black T-shirt, beneath a black cloak. His black pants stopped just shy of his black sandals. His dark hair contrasted with his fair skin. The large, thickly lashed eyes latched onto Gaara and the Kazekage knew no more.

Every cell in his body screamed, shrieked, pulsed in recognition. What it was his soul recognized did not immediately register with Gaara. What did register was the way his heart thudded at making eye contact with this individual. He thought briefly, fleetingly that perhaps he was under Genjutsu, but the notion died almost as it was born. What ever this was, it was entirely physical.

A sheen of perspiration filmed his skin as heat flooded his body. His heart, his strong, young, pure heart struggled against the spear that lanced from those dark eyes. It fought to remain whole, unconquered, belonging only to Gaara. It fluttered, resisted, contracted painfully and then settled into a new rhythm, forever altered.

For the first time in his life, Gaara fell in love. He fell _hard._

_

* * *

  
_

Itachi entered the room behind his brother. He made note of the fact that the only exit was behind his back. He stepped aside to keep it in view as he saw Naruto-kun leaning wearily against a wall. The blond boy was looking at the floor. His brother was looking at Naruto-kun. The guard exited the room and shut the door. Itachi then turned to look at the only other occupant in the room.

The only thing his inexperienced mind could liken the incident of what happened next to was his kiss with Naruto-kun. There had been a brief, small flash of something that had not been entirely unpleasant. What happened when he met the green eyes was actually nothing like that, but it was in the same vicinity. Like saying a cup of water was in the vicinity in quantity to what the ocean contained.

Itachi didn't know any love but that which he had for his family, most especially his brother. The sight of the red-haired man did not feel anything like that, so he wasn't aware that he'd fallen in love. He only knew the eyes, the face, everything about the Kazekage, made Itachi's entire body hurt.

He bore not the slightest resemblance to the defeated boy he and the rest of Akatsuki spent three days killing. That individual had been almost lifeless when they'd began, his features partially hidden by sand. This person before him was vitally, vibrantly alive. All Itachi knew was that never in his life had he seen anyone as beautiful and the beauty weakened him.

Itachi felt his heart was coming out of his chest the longer those sea-green eyes stared at him. To his dismay, Itachi could feel himself trembling violently. He could not look away from those eyes. His bowels loosened, his knees threatened to give out and he leaned a hand on his brother's arm for support, despite the shame this action caused him.

The sight of Itachi sagging towards the floor seemed to bring everyone out of their stillness. Gaara, who'd been regarding Itachi with his arms folded, dropped his hands and came to him with some haste. He reached Itachi and helped guide him to a chair. The second their hands touched, an electric current passed through them and they both gasped as they jerked away from the contact. Itachi lifted his head and found Gaara's face only a few inches from his own. Those green orbs held him captivated. Their eyes searched each other's wonderingly.

* * *

Sasuke had been staring at Naruto, oblivious to what was going on between his brother and his host. Naruto had his hands in his pockets, staring moodily at the floor, his back against the far wall. Sasuke felt a spike of unease. It wasn't like Naruto to ignore him. He could understand him not wanting sex if he wasn't feeling well (though Sasuke missed Naruto's touch something fierce) but the blond had never ignored him before. Either he was mad at Sasuke and trying to fuck him, happy with Sasuke and trying to fuck him or content with Sasuke and trying to fuck him. It now occurred to the Uchiha that he was unconsciously used to Naruto initiating things, pursuing him, wanting him. This new mood he was in made him realize how much he missed the normal Naruto.

He felt his brother touch his arm as he realized Itachi was falling. He hissed an oath, thinking they'd been betrayed. He whirled to Itachi, his Sharingan on, but Gaara was already there, helping him sit in a chair behind him. He saw Itachi jerk when the Kazekage touched him. Itachi sat, staring up at Gaara as the redhead bent over him, staring at him in return. What was going on?

* * *

Naruto felt like his skin was shrinking. The entire time they all stood there in silence, he'd felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He willed Sasuke not to say anything to him. He couldn't talk just then. Just being in the same room with him tightened his skin and made him long to get out of there. He saw Itachi fall and wondered what was going on…until he saw Gaara's face. Then he saw Itachi's face. He spent a few seconds looking back and forth between them. A prickle of amusement penetrated his misery. _I'll be damned. I guess when you think about it they're perfect for each other. One has no knowledge of how to deal with people, the other has too much knowledge. They're both insanely strong, quiet types. They even have the same build. Wonder who will be seme in _that _relationship? I wish you all the best, Gaara._

With that thought, Naruto pushed off from the wall and walked to the center of the room. The move put him only a few feet in front of Sasuke. He could feel him staring at his face as he addressed Gaara.

"Gaara, if I could have a room? And I'd like one of your maids to attend me, if you don't mind. I'm in need of a particular service. I've been too long without it."

Gaara dragged his eyes away from Itachi and straightened up. He had too much experience to be confused for long. With an effort he brought his scattered thoughts under control, pushed all awareness of Itachi aside as he recalled himself to the situation at hand. He looked at Naruto and was reminded of his predicament. This caused him to become aware of Sasuke at last. He turned to him now.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto curiously. By the look on his face, Gaara thought maybe the fact that something was seriously wrong was starting to dawn on the fool. He spoke to Naruto as he continued to watch Sasuke.

"Of course. I'll send someone to you right away. You're no longer a guest, but a resident and my brother to boot. As such, you won't be using the guest quarters. I'll have you set up in one of the spare rooms not far from my own. While you're being serviced, I'll contact the Hokage and let her know of your new living arrangements. Would you like to be serviced in the harem or in your room?

"My room, please. Thank you, Gaara." Naruto came to him and folded his big body around Gaara in a heartfelt hug of gratitude and relief. Gaara patted his back as he enjoyed the shock and consternation on Sasuke's face over Naruto's shoulder.

Gaara released him and opened his office door. He spoke to someone quietly in the hall. Sasuke took the opportunity to place himself in front of Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto didn't answer. He had his hands back in his pockets, looking at Gaara speak to the servant. Sasuke wasn't about to put up with this shit.

"I don't know what your problem is, but it's not like you to not tell me if something is wrong. Did I do something? If I did, why don't you just come out and say so?"

Sasuke had given Naruto the opening he needed to talk about the ruse, if he knew. Naruto remained silent. The last of Sasuke's suspicion that Naruto had figured it out died at last and with it his defensive anger. Something was wrong with his lover and, whatever it was, it was serious.

"Look, Naruto, I know you were joking about being serviced by one of Gaara's people. Are you trying to make me jealous? You don't, you know. Have to try, I mean. I know I've been spending a lot of time with my brother lately, but it doesn't touch what I feel for you. You know that, right?" Sasuke moved to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto neatly sidestepped. Sasuke's hand hung in the air briefly. A cramp of fear knotted his stomach. "Naruto?"

Not so much as a glance. Sasuke tilted his head, trying to catch the blue eyes with his own. Though he was looking directly into them, Naruto stared through him. Sasuke felt his hands trembling.

"Naruto, what did Gaara mean about your new living arrangements? Are you planning on staying in Sunagakure? If you are, I wish you'd told me sooner. My mom thinks we're going back to Konoha when Itachi and I are done. I don't mind staying here, of course, if that's what you want, but…we can't stay now. We're heading to the Land of Earth and-"

"I'm not going with you."

Naruto's voice was quiet and devoid of all emotion. Sasuke refused to believe he'd heard correctly. Naruto didn't elaborate, only exited the office at the sight of Gaara's beckoning hand.

Sasuke's mind shut down briefly as Naruto's words played over and over again on a continuous loop. _I'm not going with you. _He heard Gaara tell Naruto that the servant who took him to his room would be able to provide any service he wanted. Sasuke saw a woman almost Naruto's height with brown hair curling down her back and huge breasts smile at his demon. Naruto gave a blank smile back and followed her down the hall, out of Sasuke's sight. Gaara came back into the room.

"I've arranged for you and your brother to have separate guest rooms, Sasuke. How long will you be staying?"

Sasuke managed to answer though his mind was gone. "A few days."

_Long enough for me to hunt and catch my prey,_ Gaara thought. His eyes flicked to Itachi, but he averted his gaze quickly. He didn't want to be distracted by him just yet. Gaara shifted his stance, trying to ease his aching erection. He needed to focus on the business at hand. "I see. Well, a servant will show you both to your rooms."

"Thanks." Sasuke turned to leave as if in a daze. He paused by his brother. The older Uchiha stood up and they left the office.

Gaara waited ten minutes, then followed them out. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could move on to more pleasant pursuits. Gaara looked at the sun from a window he passed in the hall. He estimated that he had about four hours until sundown. He made a note to have his cook fix him and his guests some stimulating food. There would be no sleep for him tonight, nor, if he could help it, would there be any for Itachi.

His heart lurched at the name. _Not yet. Soon. I need to help my brother first. But then… then, Itachi. You and I will become acquainted. _Gaara quickened his pace.

* * *

Itachi was shown to a comfortable room. He stood just inside the door as the servant left him to go guide his brother to a similar area.

Itachi didn't look around, didn't move, didn't think. He couldn't do anything except feel. His eyes had followed the redhead through all his consequent actions in the office after he'd helped him sit down. His body had felt strangely bereft when the Kazekage had stood up. Itachi didn't understand why his body hummed at the redhead's proximity, why it shivered at the sound of his voice. He most definitely didn't understand why his manhood had stood rigidly at attention when their hands had briefly touched. The organ had yet to respond to Itachi's urgent commands for it to stand down. He'd been trying to command his body since he'd sat in that chair with no success.

He no longer had control of his body. All he had was a pair of eyes, a voice that robbed him of everything he was.

_I'm in danger here. I'm not myself. Sasuke and I need to leave. Tonight. Now._

But Itachi's body again demonstrated that it was no longer under his control. He meant to turn for the door and find his brother. Instead his body went to the chest against one wall and sat down. He waited.

* * *

Sasuke was shown to a room he recognized as the same one he'd occupied on his last visit. The maid left him to his thoughts.

His bag dangled from his hand as he struggled to process everything he'd just heard. Naruto staying in the Sand village? Without him? What had happened? What had him so quiet and sad? Sasuke may not know what was wrong with Naruto but he could see that he was hurting. That much he knew.

When he heard his door open behind him, he turned to see who it was, half expecting Itachi.

It was Naruto. The blond entered quietly. He closed the door softly behind himself and leaned on it, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to seek him out, not after how he'd acted in Gaara's office. He was a little wary about the sudden change in attitude. When Naruto came away from the door towards him, Sasuke's heart sped up. He wasn't sure what to expect.

The kiss surprised him. He hesitated a second before he was grabbing the shorter man and shoving him against the door, kissing him back fiercely.

It had been too long since Naruto had touched him. He devoured the full mouth, ripped the shirt to shreds. So needy was he for Naruto's touch that he never noticed how the blond didn't kiss him with his usual ardor. Sasuke only came to his senses when Naruto broke away from him panting, hanging on to the shreds of his shirt. Sasuke tried to kiss him again, but Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of spoke. When it cleared, Sasuke stared in astonishment.

Gaara stood there.

Sasuke staggered back, several things coming together in his mind at once. The look on Gaara's face as he got his breathing back under control was deadly.

"Naruto asked me not to say anything to you. I didn't exactly agree, so I don't feel I'm violating his trust. You've done that already, anyway, haven't you? To my mind, brothers watch out for each other so I'm going to say my piece before I leave."

Sasuke's mind rang with the knowledge that Naruto knew of the ruse. He'd known all along, probably as he'd been kissing Itachi and had never said a word. How mad did Naruto have to be to not say anything about it? Later. He'd deal with Naruto later. Right now he had a certain redhead in his face.

"You're not telling me anything, Gaara. I'm not listening to another one of your 'interventions'. Naruto can solve his own problems. We both can solve our own problems and I'll thank you to stop butting your nose in my busi-"

"Sabaku Kyuu."

Sasuke was enveloped in hard, compact sand from the neck down. Sasuke's eyed reddened with Sharingan, but Gaara punched him hard, dazing him so that for a few moments all he could do was listen.

"I am not here to intervene. Naruto is right, there really is no solution to this dilemma. You've done nothing but welcome your brother back into your life and show your loyalty. Naruto knows all this. It doesn't stop it from hurting him. You have your mother and now your brother. You have blood. He has no one. No one except you. He was confident, secure in the knowledge you were all to each other. But that isn't the case anymore, is it Sasuke? You've chosen your brother over him. How would you feel if your circumstances were reversed? Suppose his father, the Fourth Hokage, wasn't dead as everyone believed? What if he came back to be with Naruto and make up for all the time he'd been gone? How do you think Naruto would react?"

Sasuke stopped struggling.

"Now imagine how you'd feel. Seeing them bond, knowing that nothing and no one on earth would ever compete with the bond Naruto had with his father. You are hurting him and I am heartily sick of you hurting him. I have a good mind to kill you now, but it would mess up certain plans I have recently put in place. And Naruto wouldn't like it."

Gaara released Sasuke. He watched as the raven-haired man stood up. Sasuke looked at him in silence. Gaara turned towards the door. He paused before leaving to say one last thing.

"Naruto will be staying in the Sand village when you and your brother leave. Don't try to convince him otherwise. I want you out of his life. He's already distancing himself from you. It's the only way he can deal with how much it hurts him to be around you. While you're here you will stay away from him. Once you're gone, you will not contact him."

Gaara left. Sasuke looked around his room unwilling to believe the things Gaara said. Then he ran for the door, yanked it open, and ran down the hall until he found a servant.

"Where is Naruto's room?" The woman looked at him in fright, but managed to stammer a reply.

"Everyone in the palace is under orders not to aid you in trying to contact Naruto-dono."

Sasuke wanted to hit her, but instead he forced himself to calm down. The girl scurried away as he closed his eyes and tried to recall the layout of the palace. They'd spent six weeks here. He'd been in Gaara's room a few times. It was on the third floor. Sasuke opened his eyes and took off.

He threw open door after door, with no luck. Sasuke ran past another door before skidding to a halt. He'd heard Naruto's low chuckle accompanied by a girlish giggle. Sasuke went back and listened with his ear to the door.

"Oh, Naruto-dono, it's so beautiful! Are you sure you want me to?"

"I'm positive. I've neglected it for too long."

"Can I touch it first? Feel it in my hands?"

Naruto gave the low chuckle again and Sasuke grit his teeth. "I don't think you'll be able to do what I want without touching it. Go ahead."

Silence. Then…

"Mmmmm. It's so thick and smooth. It's really long. I usually do this for Kazekage-sama, but his never gets this long."

"Yes, he mentioned you're very good at this. Better get started, I want to get to the harem for a massage."

"Yes, Naruto-dono."

Sasuke stepped back and kicked the door open, ready to kill.

Naruto sat in a chair in the middle of the room. The tall maid Sasuke had seen him with earlier stood behind him with a pair of scissors in one hand and a hank of Naruto's hair in the other. She looked up in alarm as the door crashed open. Naruto merely glanced at the intruder before returning his gaze to his knees.

Sasuke stood where he was, sure he'd be walking into a completely different scene. It took a moment for his brain to process what he was seeing and match it to what he'd heard. He recovered himself and barked at the maid.

"Leave."

"Stay," Naruto countered. His voice was still emotionless. Sasuke wasn't going to argue about the girl when he had other things to discuss.

"Fine. Let her hear everything. Gaara paid me a little visit. He looked like you."

Naruto didn't acknowledge this by so much as a blink. Sasuke continued.

"You've got some nerve going to him when your problem is with me. Since when can't we talk to each other? Haven't we been through enough? Don't we share everything? I get that my brother is going to take some adjusting to, but this is too much. You're overreacting and I-"

"I know."

Sasuke stopped speaking. He watched Naruto, waiting for him to say more. The scissors made faint _snick, snick _sounds. Naruto spoke to his knees.

"I know I have no right to feel the way I do. That's why I haven't said anything to you. You haven't done anything wrong. And I haven't accused you of anything, so I don't know why you're here. This is just something I need to work out on my own."

"No. I won't let you shut me out like that."

"I'm already shut out of your life, or at least pushed to one side. Anyway, you don't have a choice. This isn't a request. Please leave me alone."

Sasuke's stomach cramped as if he'd been punched. Naruto never said things like 'leave me alone'. Not to Sasuke. "What about me? Don't you think I miss you, that I need you? You expect me to leave with Itachi without you?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Sasuke knew it as soon as Naruto raised his eyes. "You were willing to do it before."

"Maybe I learned my lesson. Maybe I learned that I can't live without you."

"Maybe I need to live without you," Naruto shot back. They stared at each other, both aware that they were fast approaching a dangerous point in their relationship.

Steely blue clashed with dark slate. Silky blond locks whispered to the floor.

Sasuke broke the silence first. "I'm not doing this. I'm not letting you walk out on me. I may have left you once, but you gave me a second chance and I will be twice damned if I'm going to leave you again. I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?" Sasuke marched up to Naruto's chair and leaned down into his face. Naruto looked at him unblinkingly. "I'm staying with you." Sasuke reached down and grabbed a handful of the blond hair that littered the floor. He turned and walked resolutely from the room.

Sasuke got to his own room in record time. He placed Naruto's hair carefully in a small sack. For some reason he'd been unable to see this part of Naruto he loved so much lying there on the floor, discarded. He gathered his things as quickly as he could and ran back to Naruto's room.

It was empty. Sasuke searched and found Naruto's things neatly put away. Good. It meant Naruto hadn't switched to another room. Sasuke packed away his things and debated what to do.

Gaara's words had set a panic coursing through Sasuke such as he'd never known. The words would not be born, would not be tolerated by his brain. Naruto was not leaving him. That Naruto was hurt by something he'd done again was almost too much. Even though he'd done nothing, he couldn't stand the guilt. It was ripping him up inside. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever seen Naruto like this. Nothing ever brought the ebullient ninja down. Ever. Not like this. If he was ever discouraged or depressed, he bounced right back in a short while.

This was something else. Sasuke couldn't help but think that whatever Naruto was going through was leaving permanent scars. He didn't see how things could ever be the same between them after this. It was enough to push him over the edge of madness, thinking how bad Naruto must be hurting.

Sasuke got a grip on himself. First thing. It was time he showed Naruto where his true loyalties lay. He was dedicated to his brother and the mission, but Naruto was his soul. Blood was one thing. Naruto was another. He knew that now. If it came down to a choice between Naruto and his brother now, he knew who he'd choose.

Sasuke vowed then and there not to leave Naruto's side for _any reason_. Suiting actions to words, he left the room in search of him. Naruto had mentioned a massage.

* * *

Naruto felt tension drain from him as the skillful hands of the masseuse worked on his back muscles. His skin was oiled, facilitating the strong motions of her fingers. He was as naked as she was. His hair, much shorter but still long enough to cover his ears and eyes, was slicked back from his head. He felt the woman's hands move lower. He sighed in contentment.

Gaara walked in, found Naruto having his firm ass kneaded and smiled. Naruto saw him enter the pool area of the harem and smiled in return. Gaara took a seat near Naruto's head and watched the hands dip between Naruto's legs briefly. Naruto groaned in approval.

"There was a time when such a touch would have had you at the woman's throat, Naruto." Gaara's voice was amused.

"There was a time when I didn't know touching like this could be satisfying without being sexual. A lot's happened since then."

"Yes indeed. I hear Sasuke is turning my palace upside down."

"I told you not to go to him. Now he's bent on 'proving' something."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing. I don't want to do anything. I just want him to leave me alone."

"Is there no other way but for you to ignore him? He's not taking it well."

"I don't know. I don't care."

"You love him."

"The longer I stay with him the more it will hurt. He'll leave eventually with Itachi, no matter what he says about staying. That's his _brother._ At least this way I can end it first, before I have to go through that."

Gaara said no more on the subject. A deep psychological impression had been made on Naruto with the arrival of Sasuke's brother and Sasuke's choice. The ruse Sasuke played on Naruto had done nothing but reinforce the damage. Nothing anyone said to Naruto would convince him that Sasuke did not place his brother above everyone and everything else. Gaara wasn't sure that it wasn't the case despite what the maid who'd cut Naruto's hair had told him. He'd wait and see what happened. Perhaps Sasuke could redeem himself. In the meantime…

"Tell me of Itachi."

Naruto grinned. It wasn't as sunny as his usual smile, but it was something. "Ha! I caught that action in your office. You want him?"

Gaara considered his reply. "Want him? I find he is irresistible. I need him. What help did you hope I'd render him?"

Naruto was diverted by this turn of events. He recalled everything Itachi had said and done in minute detail. Gaara listened with bright eyes. When Naruto finished, he rubbed his lips thoughtfully with a finger.

"My god. Naruto, what gift have you given me? Such innocence as his is sought after in this world as few things ever are. Somehow none of what you've just told me registered the first time when you told me in my office. And you're certain the only lips he's known were yours?"

"Uh…yeah…Gaara, he's not a virgin. I don't know what you mean by innocence."

"Trust me, Naruto, if the man has never known pleasure of any kind, he is a virgin. In other, more important, ways than the physical one. And you said he claimed not to be gay. It may be assumed he is a virgin in that respect, at least. This is too delicious." Gaara pursed his lips as if actually tasting something. Naruto watched him with interest. He wanted to ask Gaara if Itachi wasn't gay what chance he thought he had with him, but Gaara was speaking again.

"He sounds intriguing. Based on what you've said I must conclude that he probably experiences pleasure intellectually. From what I know of the older Uchiha brother, he is a fighting prodigy without equal. Such people are known for being geniuses in one area while completely lacking in others. I doubt he feels emotions like we do. All stimuli bypasses his body and goes directly to his brain to be processed there. His type can calmly watch themselves bleed to death while calculating how much fighting strength they have left. It is a rare mentality."

"Why do you think he's like that?" Naruto was intrigued himself.

"Who can say? Most likely he was born that way, as most geniuses are."

"Is he capable of feeling stuff physically?"

"Oh, yes. One just has to find the right key. That's why I will owe you for the rest of my life for this gift you've given me in bringing him here, Naruto. People such as him, who've never been 'unlocked'….ah, Naruto, the passion they unleash is enough to burn the world to ashes. Everything they've held back comes pouring forth."

Naruto thought about that for a second. "Do you think he likes you too? I don't think he's ever been attracted to anyone if he's never felt desire before."

"That, my friend, remains to be seen. I thought he might have felt something earlier, but I can't be sure. He's very hard to read. Hard, but not impossible."

"What type of seduction do you think would work best on him?"

"That's the best part. Such as him would resist any aphrodisiacs…unless they were skillfully applied. It would also depend on what reaction I wanted from him."

"I considered you dosing him with a bunch of drugs and throwing in the harem."

Gaara shuddered. "Absolutely not. That would be a disaster. The psychological trauma that would cause…no. In any case I want him for myself."

"What if he doesn't want you?"

"If he doesn't, he at least wants pleasure. I can give him that."

Naruto wanted to ask what Gaara's feelings were but felt it was too personal. The thought left his mind anyway when Sasuke walked into the room they were in. He looked at Naruto and Gaara talking.

Gaara saw Naruto's face close up as he turned his head away from the newcomer. Gaara decided it was time to put his plans in motion. He got up, bid Naruto good evening and told him he could eat dinner in his room. He left the two men alone.

Sasuke was glad to see the back of him. Host or not, Naruto's brother or not, the guy was an asshole. He waited until he and Naruto were completely alone. He watched the woman working on Naruto's legs. Sasuke gestured to a man in an adjoining room and asked for a massage as well. A table was brought as he stripped. He lay down and let the tall man oil his body.

Naruto didn't want to talk to him. Fine. Sasuke wouldn't press him. He relaxed his muscles as the man went to work on his shoulders.

Silence reigned in the room. The large sunken pool was smooth as glass. An occasional grunt escaped Naruto when the woman pressed too hard. Sasuke struggled against falling asleep. When Naruto sat up at last, Sasuke did as well. Naruto was given a pair of loose white drawstring pants. So was Sasuke.

"Naruto-dono. There is music and dancing in another part of the harem, if you are interested?" The maid's voice was husky with invitation. Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Music wasn't banned here?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not really. But Kazekage-sama decided to make it exclusively for the harem so as not to cause problems. Will you come?"

Naruto looked her up and down slowly. "Yeah. I'll come." He gave her a lazy, one-sided smile as she took his hand and led him away. Sasuke watched this and told himself not to react. Naruto was hurt and seeking relief from any source available.

He became aware of his masseuse eyeing him. "Do you know where this music is?" Sasuke asked.

"But of course. Follow me."

Sasuke walked behind the man. He watched his ass muscles flex and contract as he strutted ahead of him. He was a few inches taller than Sasuke.

Sasuke and the man trailed some distance behind Naruto and his escort, to another room on an even lower level of the structure. As soon as Naruto's guide opened the door, sound pulsed out. The woman disappeared inside, Naruto close behind. Sasuke's guide stopped him just outside the door.

"We don't have to go in, you know," he said as he ran a hand down Sasuke's arm. "I like you. Your body is well-formed. We could enjoy ourselves elsewhere, if you want."

He leaned down and licked Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shoved the man forcefully away from him and wrenched the door to the room open.

* * *

Bodies. Lots of naked, sweating, gyrating bodies. The room was packed. Sasuke couldn't see where the music was playing from, but he recognized the opening strains of _Live Your Life. _He scanned the crush for Naruto. Sasuke spotted him near the middle of the room, surrounded by men and women.

Naruto was probably the only person outside Sasuke himself with a shred of clothing on. He had his companion's back pressed to his front. Sasuke saw her lean her head back on Naruto's chest as she reached behind her to clasp his head. Naruto lowered his face to her neck as his large hands ran down her naked body. They moved to the beat in slow synchronization.

Sasuke moved towards the center of the room, not caring for the way the sweaty bodies rubbed against him. He stopped a few feet from Naruto, unable to get closer due to the press of bodies. Naruto appeared not to see him.

This happened to be one of Sasuke's favorite songs. He hadn't danced in over a year. The music moved through him, igniting his blood. He figured while he was here he might as well enjoy himself.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke dancing from the corner of his eye. He'd forgotten how sexily the guy could move. Sasuke somehow always managed to dance with a mixture of precision and abandon that made Naruto want him with a ferocity that left him weak. Resolutely, he turned his head away and concentrated on ignoring him. Sasuke and his brother couldn't leave the Sand village soon enough.

* * *

They danced for well over an hour. Sasuke lost himself to the music, danced with men, sang along to some of the songs. When a woman pressed her naked body to Sasuke's he decided he'd had enough. He turned to look for Naruto.

He was gone.

Sasuke scanned the crowd, but didn't see anyone that matched his appearance. Sasuke fought his way trough the dancing bodies until he made it out of the room. He spent another forty-five minutes searching the rest of the harem, making sure Naruto was nowhere on the premises. Satisfied that he wasn't, Sasuke went back to the palace.

Once there, he stopped by his brother's room. It was empty. Sasuke considered waiting for him to get back. He needed to tell his brother that until things were settled with Naruto, he couldn't go anywhere. After awhile, though, Sasuke got fed up with waiting and made his way to the third floor.

He opened the door to Naruto's room to find the blond coming out of the bathroom. Naruto paused on seeing Sasuke enter. Sasuke closed the bedroom door and locked it. Naruto went to a small table set with food that Sasuke hadn't noticed and sat down. He began to eat. Sasuke decided the best tactic was to just act normal. Eventually Naruto would come around. He joined the quiet man at the small table.

"May I eat with you?"

Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke sat down and reached for bread. He watched Naruto eat, watched how his tongue licked crumbs from his lips. A few times their hands touched when reaching for the same thing. Naruto never flinched or reacted in any way. This silent indifference was killing Sasuke but he would not back down. When their dinner was over, Sasuke reached across the table and grabbed Naruto's wrist. The blue eyes didn't look at him.

"I want you," Sasuke said. "Now."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment and Sasuke thought maybe he'd made progress. But then Naruto gently extracted his wrist and stood up. He went out on the balcony and closed the double doors behind him, effectively telling Sasuke that he wanted to be alone.

Sasuke sat where he was thoughtfully. He hadn't wanted to believe Gaara's words about Naruto distancing himself from Sasuke to avoid further pain. He wished Naruto would get mad at him, demand things from him. That he could deal with. This passive, wounded Naruto made his hair stand up; it was frightening. He tried to think what Naruto would do in his place. Naruto would do exactly what Sasuke was doing, which was force himself on him until Sasuke accepted him back in his life.

No. That was bullshit. Naruto wouldn't do that because Naruto would never choose someone over Sasuke to begin with. Naruto might think he had no right to feel as he did, but Sasuke wasn't so sure. Itachi had been gone for almost ten years. Even if he was his brother, even if he had told Sasuke he'd be back for him, what right did he really have to come back and expect Sasuke to drop everything in his life for him? A lot can happen in ten years. A lot did happen. He should have told Itachi that first night they saw him that he needed to accept that Naruto went with them or Sasuke would be staying. He should have told him that he had no right to assume Sasuke would drop everything to run off with a brother he hadn't seen or heard from in years.

Naruto had begged him not to go. Sasuke had broken the promise to never leave him. He'd broken the promise to take Naruto when the time came. He'd broken Naruto's trust by getting him to kiss Itachi. And so, he'd broken their bond.

There it was, the crux of the matter. The bond he and Naruto shared, the bond he thought nothing could come close to breaking, he'd shattered with his actions. He hadn't meant to. God knows he'd never meant to hurt Naruto. Somehow he'd thought…he'd thought no matter what he did, Naruto would be there. And he had. Naruto had never wavered. Sasuke had taken him for granted.

Okay, the problem was identified. How to fix it? If being around Naruto had taught him anything, it was that no problem was unsolvable. How could he repair their bond? Forcing himself on Naruto wasn't working so far. He had a feeling that even though Naruto loved him deeply, he could resist Sasuke indefinitely. Naruto had willpower stronger than anyone he knew. What, then? How to proceed?

More than anything Sasuke wished he could go back in time and change everything from the night Itachi arrived. He stood up. He would continue with his current plan until a better one presented itself.

He walked to the balcony and opened the doors. Naruto leaned against the low railing, looking out over the moonlit village. Sasuke stood behind him, waiting to see if Naruto would try to leave or tell him to go away. Neither thing happened. Sasuke approached him slowly. He placed a tentative hand on Naruto's bare back. The touch sent shivers up Sasuke's arm. He'd always been sensitive to Naruto's body. But the blond didn't react to the touch in anyway. Encouraged, Sasuke ran the hand slowly to Naruto's shoulder. Still, Naruto didn't move.

Sasuke exerted a little pressure, pulling on the shoulder until Naruto reluctantly turned around. His blue eyes stared at him with no love. There was no hate, either, no anything. Sasuke gathered his courage and stepped closer to the stocky man. Their bodies were almost touching. Sasuke brought his other hand to touch the shorter hair. Now Naruto moved his head, avoiding the hand. Sasuke dropped the hand from Naruto's head and put it on his arm instead. He tried to draw Naruto into his embrace but Naruto pushed off the railing and went back into the room. Sasuke followed him.

"Please, Naruto," he begged. All his pride was forgotten. Naruto had a hand on the doorknob, preparing to leave the room. He'd stopped at hearing Sasuke's pleading voice. "Please. Please, just …just give me another chance. I swear, I'll prove to you that you're the most important thing to me. Please."

Naruto remained where he was for a moment. He hadn't turned around from the door. He appeared to consider the request. Then he wrenched the door open and started to leave. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought of Naruto going back to those women in the harem to let them put their hands on him and do God knew what else. He acted without thinking.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto glanced back into the room. His face sagged with shock at the sight that met his eyes. He stood there frozen, half in the room half out, his hand holding the door open.

The lights were off in the room, but the moonlight that streamed through the balcony doors was more than enough to illuminate the figure that stood in the middle of the room.

Sasuke as a female was a sight to set the coldest blood boiling. His ivory skin was blemish free. His thick, black hair cascaded in an abundant cloud around his small, curvy body. The two locks of hair that normally covered his cheeks were long, coming to his waist with the rest of his hair. One lock now partially obscured one large round breast. Naruto's eyes roved down the tiny waist, the full hips. The pants were now several sizes too big. They hung loosely on the curve of Sasuke's hips, the legs dragging on the floor, covering the small feet. Naruto brought his eyes back up to Sasuke's face.

The eyes were larger, the lashes longer. The lips more pronounced. But it was the same face, the same chin, the same delicate eyebrows. Naruto felt lust shoot through him in a staggering wave. He came back into the room and shut the door. His eyes devoured Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what he looked like, but Naruto had shut the door, so that was good. He felt strange. His body was smaller, that much he knew. The weight of his breasts was unfamiliar and there was a definite lack between his legs. The hair was cool and ticklish against his back, his arms. He glanced down at himself briefly and kept himself from grimacing. Ugh.

He looked back at Naruto. He was against the door, staring at him. Sasuke walked towards him hesitantly, watching his face the entire time for signs of disgust. He certainly felt disgusted with this body, but he wouldn't let that show. He would do whatever it took to regain Naruto's trust and repair their bond.

"Is this ok," Sasuke asked. He paused. His voice was different. Softer, more…velvety. Sasuke grit his teeth and pressed on. "I know you've always wanted me like this. You can have me like this, if you want. I'll do anything for you, Naruto. Please."

He reached Naruto and had to tilt his head sharply to look into the eyes. Sasuke estimated that he was now approximately a foot shorter than he had been which would put him at around five feet and one inch. Far shorter than he had been. Far shorter than Naruto's brawny five feet ten inches. Naruto had always been wider, but now the difference in their sizes was overwhelming. Sasuke expected that Naruto's arm alone was the size of his now feminine leg. Sasuke stood as close as he dared to Naruto, looking up at him, willing him to react.

* * *

Up close, Sasuke was even more striking. The sound of his voice was a revelation to Naruto. It was Sasuke's voice, just altered. The cadence of his sentences, the way he pronounced his words, was still Sasuke. Naruto had watched him walk over and the sway of his hips nearly had him cumming in his pants. He'd folded his arms across his chest to keep from reaching out to touch those high breasts, the long hair. Now Sasuke stood so close and Naruto liked the difference in their sizes. He never said anything, but Sasuke's height had always annoyed him slightly. He wanted to dominate Sasuke in every way and the added height the guy enjoyed had irked the blond.

Tempting. Sasuke was beyond tempting. Naruto was losing his will to resist. He would leave, go back to the harem or somewhere else in the village. Anywhere, just to get away, but first…first he wanted to look at this vision a little longer. Just one more minute.

Sasuke touched him. It was a light touch, just a hand on his forearm, but Naruto's skin sizzled at the contact.

* * *

Sasuke was watching Naruto's face. He'd seen the fierce frown at his touch. Sasuke removed his hand, resigned to the fact that Naruto wouldn't want him like this either. He prepared to release the technique, started to back away.

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could withdraw it completely. Sasuke's heart slammed into his ribs as Naruto jerked him up to his chest. Sasuke's breasts were flattened against Naruto's muscular body and he found the sensation too heavenly to ignore. A small moan escaped him. The moan changed to a hiss as Naruto grabbed a thick handful of Sasuke's long hair and yanked his head back. He gazed down into Sasuke's wide eyes sternly, angrily.

Sasuke was held completely off the floor by the arm Naruto had around his back. His legs swam in the pants he wore, the material dragging at them as he tried to wrap his legs around Naruto. Sasuke's hands were trapped between their bodies. He couldn't move. Naruto was many, many times stronger than him now. The knowledge was alarming and exciting in a sinfully arousing way. He looked back at Naruto's stony face, wondering what would happen.

Their faces were less than an inch apart, their noses almost touching. Naruto's eyes lowered to Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke felt his lips tingle in anticipation.

"_Damn you_," Naruto hissed. His mouth came down hard on Sasuke's.


	39. Chapter 39

A/n: Wow, so may reviews! Thank you, muchly! I wonder if I'll make 200? I need to address some of the reviews, though.

1. to the reviewer who asked, I'm American.

2. I appreciate all constructive criticism. I'm amazed and pleased that my humble story can elicit strong feelings in others, be they feelings of like or hate for the portrayal of the characters. To the one who says I made her hate Gaara...LOL, Sasuke hates him too!

3. I really don't like ppl telling me how they think my story should go. I really don't like ppl telling me Sasuke should get pregnant after i already said he was going to. If you're going to criticize, make sure you read the chapter carefully first. Sasuke and Naruto may have both been acting like 'idiots' in the last chapter but they both acknowledged their behavior and mistakes. They're seventeen and while they've grown up considerably, they're not full on adults who do everything rationally and error free. No one is like that. I try to make my portrayals as realistic as possible and sometimes ppl react irrationally to ordinary or minor occurrances, especially when strong feelings are involved. Ppl do that. The characters, as they are in my story, are flawed, okay? I do that on purpose. As for giving me plot ideas, thanks, but no thanks. The story is mapped out in my mind already. Thanks for sharing your opinions, though. I welcome all positive feedback.

4. Next chap will deal exclusively with Itachi and Gaara. For all the people who say Gaara is manipulative and controlling...read on. Itachi doesn't stay clueless forever.

Other than that, I don't think I have anything to say other than if you're not into het sex, maybe this chap isn't for you. Oh, one more thing. This story will have crossovers in later chaps. I really wish I could label this story as the multi-genre fic it is but as you all know, they only allow you two categories on this site. I like to think my story has a little bit of everything. For those of you who are stuck on happy endings, this isn't the story for you. The happy ending will come in the sequel. For those of you made of stronger stuff...I'm glad to have you read my story to the end!

Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 39

Naruto's mouth tasted of cheese and melon juice, the remains of their dinner. It was hot, voracious, trying to swallow Sasuke whole. He whimpered in need as Naruto's tongue found its way into his mouth. Sasuke had missed this, missed Naruto's touch, the physical evidence of how much the blond demon wanted him.

And yet the kiss was different. Sasuke was used to being much larger and stronger. Before, he'd been able to hold his own against Naruto's forceful advances, to assert his own wants on him. Not so now. Sasuke's smaller, weaker body was as nothing beneath the onslaught of Naruto's demanding hands and mouth.

Naruto whipped the loose pants from Sasuke's legs and lifted him fully against his body, placing Sasuke's legs about his waist himself. One hand swallowed half of Sasuke's ass while the other went back to his hair to hold his head still.

Sasuke moaned when his tongue was sucked strongly, his lips bitten. It hurt him, but he didn't protest. Naruto's hands felt uncommonly rough and callused on his skin. The way Naruto squeezed and massaged his ass, his thighs, his back, was all very painful, though, too painful for Sasuke to not pull away from the kiss.

"You're hurting me," he whispered.

Naruto checked the movements of his hands…slightly. He lunged for Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke felt his lips were rubbed raw and swollen. Apparently Naruto thought he could use his usual strength with this feminine body. He hung on to Naruto's neck, kissing him back with all the passion he felt.

Sasuke soon became aware that there was moisture between his legs. That place ached and throbbed. Then he noticed Naruto's erection pressed against it and he quailed inwardly at the thought of Naruto placing it in him. It felt much bigger than he remembered. Everything about Naruto was bigger than he remembered, from his strength, to his body, to the force of his desire. He was helpless to do anything but let Naruto have his way with him. A part of Sasuke that he would never admit to found this helplessness thrilling beyond words.

Naruto walked with him to the huge canopied bed. He fell, full length, on top of the blankets with Sasuke beneath him. The breath temporarily left Sasuke as Naruto's heavy body pressed on him. Naruto leaned up on his elbows. Sasuke took a much needed breath as Naruto gazed down at him.

His face was still angry but his eyes were hazy with lust. A harsh frown marred the space between his eyebrows. The blue eyes glittered, the pupils lengthened and the irises turned red. Sasuke watched the fangs grow over the full bottom lip. _Oh, no. Please. He'll be too rough, I can't take it, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto sat up on his heels, straddling Sasuke's small waist easily. He saw the fear on Sasuke's face and forced himself to calm down. Mad he might still be, but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Naruto knew it had to be hard for Sasuke being in this body. He wanted to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for both of them.

Naruto's eyes roamed over the firm breasts and flat belly. He flicked one dark brown nipple with a finger and Sasuke arched sharply. Was it him or did this female body feel things more intensely? It was the last coherent thought he had for awhile.

Naruto grasped the breasts and massaged them. They fit his large hands perfectly, filling them with their plump warmth. He rolled the nipples between his fingers, feeling them come erect. Sasuke moaned and twisted beneath him, writhing between Naruto's thighs. Naruto bent his head to the flesh in his hands, unable to resist a second longer.

He licked one succulent nipple slowly before drawing it into his mouth. Sasuke bucked and groaned, but his new body couldn't throw Naruto off. Naruto reveled in this new power he had over him. It excited him quite apart from the fact that he was finally getting to make love to a girl. And the girl was Sasuke! All his dreams come true, right here, in his hands. As far as he was concerned, that night of the orgy didn't count since he didn't remember anything and hadn't done it of his own free will.

He sucked strongly on the flesh in his mouth, feeling Sasuke's moans vibrate though him. He rubbed the other nipple with the flat of his palm. He switched his mouth to the other breast and gave it the same attention. Naruto loved the shivers that ran through the small body beneath him.

Naruto kissed his way down the valley between Sasuke's breasts and delved his tongue into the small, sweet navel. He nipped the flesh with his teeth, holding Sasuke's hands down to prevent him from pulling his hair. The little strength in Sasuke's arms as he tried to pull his hands away caused Naruto to smile against the satiny skin he kissed.

Down the shallow dip of the soft belly, over the firm, shapely thighs. Sasuke's legs were held tightly closed. Naruto didn't pry them apart. He wanted Sasuke willing and eager. He grazed the smooth, hairless legs with his nails, sending hard shudders through Sasuke's body. He made his way down to the tiny feet and held one up to his face, marveling at it.

The foot wasn't even as long as Naruto's hand. It was dainty, completely unlike Sasuke's real foot. Naruto knew this because the first time they'd made love, when Sasuke would pass out or fall asleep, Naruto had spent the time lovingly inspecting every inch of Sasuke's body. He spent all those hours cataloguing and memorizing every digit, every hair, every scar and mole.

He kissed the arch of the petite foot, remembering how sensitive Sasuke's feet were. He sucked the small toes and nibbled his way up one leg to the dimpled knee. He spent time kissing this too, before he moved up the thigh. Sasuke squealed and squirmed. He reached the apex of Sasuke's white legs and hovered over the plump mound. His breath stirred the sparse hairs there. Sasuke froze, quivering. Naruto glanced at his face and saw that it was flushed. Naruto blew gently on the top of Sasuke's new sex then worked his way down the other leg, spending just as much time learning the texture of it as he did the first.

Still, Sasuke kept his legs closed. Naruto licked the crease between the legs, letting his tongue slip between the calves to give teasing swipes that made the legs twitch. His tongue foraged between the knees, the thighs…again and again. Naruto held Sasuke's hips as he lowered his mouth to the top of Sasuke's mound and kissed it lingeringly. He continued to give it small gently biting kisses until he felt Sasuke's legs relax under his chest. The legs were still closed but not tightly so.

Naruto moved back up near Sasuke's head and lay on his side, one hand propping his head up. He used his other hand to explore Sasuke's lush body as he bent and kissed him.

Sasuke missed Naruto's heavy weight on him already. He turned to the big body, kissing Naruto as he felt a hand run down his back. Sasuke's hair fell over them both as he threw a leg over Naruto's hips, trying to pull him closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and rolled onto his back, the kiss becoming deeper.

A crash of thunder outside, a flash of lightning. The sound of one of the Sand village's rare rainstorms pelting the earth with torrential rain.

The storm seemed to spring up suddenly, just as Naruto's desire spiked. Sasuke's light body on top of him was slowly pushing him over the edge. So soft, so smooth, so delectable. Naruto was the one moaning now as Sasuke kissed his neck and nibbled his ears. His arms tightened around the vixen as he shuddered from the small tongue darting around his ears. Naruto growled.

He rolled them over so that he was on top again. Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"How long can you hold the technique?" They were the first words spoken since they'd begun their love play.

"I don't know. How long do you want me to hold it?"

"As long as you can."

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted Naruto to continue making him dizzy with passion. Disgusting though the female body was, it was undeniably able to feel an insane amount of pleasure. "Kiss me, Naruto. Don't stop touching me."

Sasuke's voice, the plea, the luminous eyes all nearly drove Naruto pass the boundary of his control. He moved to Sasuke's side again and placed a hand on his leg, looking at him in question. Sasuke's legs parted willingly for him now and Naruto pushed his hand between them, covering the small pussy.

Naruto had to grit his teeth at how wet Sasuke was. He felt his cock jump in response. His hand was soon coated with the moisture. He dragged the hand over Sasuke's belly, massaging the wetness on his skin before pushing his hand back between his legs. He looked down into Sasuke's eyes as he parted the moist folds and found the small pearl of flesh he sought. He rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

Sasuke's head tilted back as he arched slightly off the bed. He panted, moaned, cried out as heat burst through him in rolling waves.

Naruto stopped rubbing Sasuke's clit once the orgasm was over. He peered closely at Sasuke's panting face. "Was it good?"

"Y-yes," Sasuke whispered brokenly.

"Want me to continue?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

"I can make you cum in other ways…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who smiled back at him. It was the first smile Sasuke had received from him in days. It made his heart leap like nothing the blond had done to his body so far had. He nodded for Naruto to do whatever he wanted.

Naruto brought his hand from Sasuke's still quivering pussy and placed the fingers in his mouth. He sucked them, sucked the moisture from them as Sasuke watched. Naruto's red eyes never left his own dark ones. Sasuke saw Naruto take the hand that had been in his mouth and reach between his legs again. Sasuke bit his lip as he felt one thick finger enter him. He closed his eyes against the intrusion.

It wasn't quite as bad as he'd thought it would be. True, it was only a finger and not a huge cock, but still…Sasuke had thought he would be repulsed when the time came. His teeth dug into his lip as a second finger squeezed inside him, stretching him. It stung. He concentrated on breathing. When the pain subsided a bit, Naruto began moving the fingers in an odd up and down motion that …oh.

_OhmyfuckingGOD!_

Sasuke let the high animalistic sounds come from his throat without reservation. The feeling, the pleasure of whatever Naruto was doing was so intense he thought he might actually die from it. He brought his legs up, giving Naruto more access.

Naruto had his middle and ring fingers curved into Sasuke's incredibly tight pussy. He was hitting his G-spot repeatedly with the motion of his hand. A stab of lightning illuminated them briefly as Naruto increased the pressure and pace, matching it to Sasuke's breathing. He felt the tight sheath getting tighter, the ridged spot beneath his fingertips swelled and swelled…

Thunder boomed as Sasuke's scream tore through the room. His hips bucked roughly up and down, his feet pressing against the bed. Clear fluid shot from his pussy in a high arc as Naruto removed his fingers at the right moment. Naruto leaned down so the warm liquid sprayed his face and neck. He bent over Sasuke's still spasming body, enjoying the contortions of his face.

Long minutes later, when Sasuke's breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy and his body stilled its shaking, Naruto moved between the trembling thighs. He positioned his head at the dripping juncture and spread Sasuke's nether lips with his thumbs. He looked along the length of Sasuke's torso and met his gaze. Sasuke's eyes were glassy with passion, his face red. Long strands of his dark hair clung to his sweat-dampened body. Naruto quirked a brow at him.

"More?"

"Yes…oh, God, yes."

Naruto lowered his mouth to the fragrant pussy. Naruto closed his eyes as he hummed in satisfaction. The flesh was sweet, juicy. He suddenly couldn't get enough. He opened his mouth wider and covered the entire delicious pussy with his mouth, sucking hard. The sound of the heavy rain was a steady backdrop to Sasuke's screams.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke's legs clamped tightly around the broad shoulders. That hot mouth was driving him wild. He gasped as his head tossed restlessly from side to side. Naruto's tongue entered him deeply, swirling around while Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto kept sucking him, kept tonguing him and before long Sasuke came again, his tremors shaking the bed with their intensity.

Naruto at last picked his head up, reluctant to let the luscious flesh go but unable to hold back anymore. He climbed over Sasuke and braced his weight on an elbow as he kicked his pants off. He took his painfully engorged cock in his hand and guided it to Sasuke's entrance. He paused on the threshold and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sweetness?"

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his head turned aside. Naruto called him again and he turned his head to look up at him. The eyes were bright as lightning flashed again.

"When I was fingering you I felt it. You're a virgin."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, but he said nothing. Naruto explained.

"It'll hurt the first time, but I think you're wet enough…there'll be some blood, I think. Afterwards it won't hurt. Want me to go on?"

"Okay…but…do it slowly. Your dick looks almost as long as my arm."

"Okay. If you want me to stop just say it."

"Alright."

Naruto spread the small lips with his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at the tiny hole. He pushed forward.

"Ssssss," Sasuke hissed. His hands pushed against Naruto's chest at the tearing pain. Naruto stopped, seeing his look of discomfort. He tried again, going slowly, but he was only able to get a little farther.

Naruto bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed without hurting Sasuke. This wasn't the strong, seasoned ninja that he was used to. This was a girl. He couldn't use his usual force on this body and expect it to bounce back the way Sasuke did in his normal form. He tried again, using a steady pressure. Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto's arms, drawing small beads of blood that disappeared as his skin healed. He finally managed to get just the head of his cock in. He leaned his head in the curve of Sasuke's neck, breathing heavily. He could feel Sasuke's hitching breaths.

"Sasuke, you're too tight."

Sasuke blinked back tears. He wanted this over. This part was just as bad as he'd known it would be. "Just…do it fast."

"But you said…"

"I know, but it hurts too much to go slow."

Naruto gathered Sasuke closer in his arms and hugged the small body tightly. He kissed him tenderly, lovingly, helping him relax. Sasuke's nails removed themselves from his skin as his arms crept around Naruto's back. The tension in his body drained away as the big, masculine blond kissed him deeply.

Sasuke's legs loosened to fall limply open as his fears subsided. He became caught up in the kiss and the feel of Naruto's strong heart beating against his breasts. A soft moan escaped him. Naruto judged Sasuke to be completely relaxed and drove his body forward, breaching the membrane of Sasuke's virginity and filling him completely as thunder shook the palace in a massive burst of sound.

Naruto tasted blood as Sasuke's teeth came down convulsively on his tongue. Sasuke's body was arched rigidly against Naruto, frozen stiff as Naruto's flesh tore him asunder. He panted as tears leaked from his eyes. Naruto held him, whispering apologies to his neck through clenched teeth. Sasuke's sheath was squeezing the life out of him it was so tight. He, too, panted through the sensation.

Sasuke's body adjusted slowly. He untensed his muscles so that he lay docilely under Naruto. He shifted his legs, feeling the cock inside him. _That was awful_, he thought. _At least the worst is over._

When Naruto thought he could continue, he withdrew slowly. The friction was out of this world. He groaned, bit Sasuke's smooth shoulder to keep from cumming. He entered him again just as slowly and felt close to fainting. He lay on Sasuke's shoulder a few moments, fighting the dizzying waves of pleasure that threatened his consciousness.

Sasuke mewled at the withdrawal. The cock filled him again and he lifted one knee, liking the slow, sliding, stretching feel of it. He more than liked it. He would never say so, but this new feeling had been worth the pain. He never intended to be female again, but he would damn well enjoy it while it lasted!

He waited, but Naruto was still. He wanted him to continue. He placed a hand questioningly on Naruto's head. He squirmed impatiently.

Naruto was not going to be able to last half as long as he normally did. Not even a tenth as long. He felt Sasuke's impatient movements and began thrusting again, going as slowly as possible to draw out the pleasure for them both.

"Ahhhhh,_ yes! _Faster, Naruto!"

Naruto complied, speeding up the motion of his hips as he leaned up on an elbow to look at Sasuke's flushed face. The expression Sasuke wore was avid with delight. He moaned shamelessly, the harder Naruto pumped.

Sasuke's first orgasm since the penetration came upon him unawares, startling them both. The way Sasuke's already tight pussy clenched around him had Naruto cumming explosively. "Ohhhh, Sasuke!" he yelled to the ceiling.

For a wonder, Naruto was limp after that first orgasm. He collapsed beside Sasuke, his breathing ragged. He threw an arm over Sasuke's midriff and prepared to snuggle for a nice long while. He'd think about the experience later.

At least, that had been the plan.

Sasuke sat up and demanded to know what Naruto thought he was doing going to sleep when he, Sasuke, still wanted more? Naruto opened one blue eye in disbelief.

Sasuke had had an epiphany. In the beginning, when Naruto's greater physical strength had left him feeling weak and helpless, he'd enjoyed it. But as the night wore on and he'd become used to the female body and they way it experienced pleasure he'd found himself discovering new strength of his own. Apparently, miraculously, things were reversed between them. He found that in this female body, his energy and appetite for sex were greatly amplified. Instead of the orgasms draining him, they energized him, making him ravenous for more. He hadn't fainted once, which was unusual in itself considering how many times he'd cum. Naruto, too, seemed to react differently to the female Sasuke. His stamina was greatly reduced, though still plentiful enough to be satisfying. Still, he was the one collapsing after one fuck instead of Sasuke.

It seemed that this weak body was stronger than Naruto in one crucial, very appealing way. Sasuke took blatant advantage.

For the rest of the long, stormy night Sasuke commanded, demanded, manipulated and enticed Naruto into fucking him in a variety of positions. Sasuke was insatiable. Naruto fainted sometime after sunrise after taking Sasuke standing up. He'd moved Sasuke's hips up and down on his stiff cock hard and fast the way Sasuke wanted until he'd shrieked in release, Naruto cumming shortly afterward. He'd then sunk to the floor and tipped sideways, dead to the world.

Sasuke slapped him awake. He had never known such power over the blond and he reveled in it, basked in the knowledge that now Naruto was the one who had to work to keep up. He laughed delightedly as Naruto grumbled an oath, coming awake at last. Sasuke straddled his chest, facing his cock and leaned down to suck the salty flesh. Naruto's curses changed in tone. His hands grabbed the pert little ass and kissed it as Sasuke's diminutive tongue worked on him. Sasuke turned around soon afterward and lowered himself on the ready cock. He rode Naruto fiercely, using his thigh muscles as his hands leaned on Naruto's broad chest.

He used Naruto mercilessly for three days. Servants left food outside their door, afraid to come in due to the warlike sounds coming from the room. Naruto had long since stopped trying to find sleep or take a break. He rose to the occasion (repeatedly) and gave Sasuke as much dick as he could handle, despite how drained he felt. He didn't possess near limitless stores of stamina for nothing. How Sasuke was able to hold the Oiroke no Jutsu for so long was a mystery to him, but he didn't complain. Female Sasuke was an absolute demon in bed and he planned on savoring the experience no matter how tired he was. He'd bet a hundred bowls of the Super Deluxe Ramen Special that Sasuke would never do this technique again.

On the evening of the third day, Sasuke rolled over after riding Naruto again and went to sleep without warning. Naruto didn't waste a second wondering what had happened. He crawled closer to Sasuke, curled his body around the smaller one and went to sleep himself.


	40. Interlude: Itachi and Gaara

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thanks for the great reviews! I really love you guys for taking the time to share your opinions with me in a positive way. Regarding any mistakes I make, remember that this is my first fiction. I've written 3 others since starting this but this is my first and only multi-chaptered deal. Bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 40

Gaara left Naruto and Sasuke in the harem and made his way swiftly to the palace kitchens. He informed the head cook on what he wanted served to him and his special guest. The rest of his siblings, Naruto included, plus Sasuke, could eat the normal dinner that was already prepared.

From there he went to his own suite of rooms and went through his wardrobe. Gaara perused his options before making a selection.

A tasseled rope hung near his large round bed. He pulled it and waited. A few moments later his personal manservant, Keiji, appeared. The man was elderly, having served Gaara's father. He waited quietly, eyes downcast, for the Kazekage's orders.

"Ah, Keiji-san. Please send the masseuse to me and have the meal I requested served here, in my quarters. I will be entertaining a guest."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Keiji exited the rooms and Gaara went to his bathroom. It was a large area. There was a spacious sitting/dressing room that led to the bathroom proper. The bathroom and sitting room were done entirely in white-veined red marble. The tub was large and sunken, taking up a third of the room. Gaara drew a hot bath, added salts and oils, and sank into it with a sigh of contentment.

He soaked for quite a while before washing his hair. Finally, he felt ready to continue with his evening.

Gaara drained the water and stood up. He walked naked into the dressing room where the masseuse was set up and waiting for him. The youth held a warmed towel ready to rub the Kazekage down with. Gaara stood, arms and legs spread, as the masseuse dried him thoroughly. The boy gestured for him to lie on the table and Gaara did.

The boy's hands were small but powerful as he rubbed Gaara's skin with scented oil before commencing the daily massage ritual. Gaara relaxed and let his mind wander.

Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. The god-like face swam in Gaara's vision and he felt his loins heat up. Gaara did not believe in love at first sight. He believed in immediate attraction, and that was what he decided he'd felt when he'd first seen the quiet man. He would not believe himself in love.

He spent time going over his plans for the evening. He wanted time to talk with Itachi, feel the vibes he gave off, interpret him, analyze him. From what Naruto told him, it didn't sound as if Itachi had any particular reservations or inhibitions. That was to be expected from one who'd never experienced the delights of the flesh or thought about them. Itachi was a blank slate, one Gaara fully intended imprinting with carnal knowledge.

He would begin slowly, only conversation at first. He would progress from there. He didn't anticipate encountering any problems with getting Itachi to submit to what Gaara wanted to do. By all accounts the man was eager for pleasure. Gaara was skilled at giving it.

He realized his massage was over and got up. The masseuse left him.

Gaara went to the clothes he'd selected and laid on his bed. There was a set of loose brocaded silk pants and matching vest. Both items were the exact color of Gaara's eyes. He put on the simple clothing and inspected himself in his large stand mirror. Pleased, he left his suite and made his way to the room he knew Itachi was staying in.

* * *

At the door, he hesitated with his hand poised to knock. Gaara suddenly felt nervous, like small butterflies had nested in his stomach. That was unlike him. What did he have to be nervous about? _Maybe he really won't want me, _came the thought. Gaara paused, examining this concept.

It really wouldn't do to show his attraction right off, if the feeling wasn't returned. Perhaps he would wait on the seduction and only have conversation tonight. Yes, that seemed wise. Gaara looked down at himself and frowned. He wished now that he hadn't worn such suggestive clothing. Perhaps he should go and change…

Itachi's door was pulled open to reveal the man himself standing there. Gaara looked up quickly, surprised. Itachi regarded him silently. Gaara, too, decided not to be the first to speak. He couldn't anyway, with the force of the other man's beauty striking him anew. He felt his heart thump agitatedly in his chest. Gaara swallowed past the cursed butterflies that abruptly fluttered from his stomach to his throat.

Finally, Itachi said, "I sensed your presence."

"I see."

Silence. Gaara felt he should explain why he'd come.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dine with me this evening." There'd actually been much more he'd planned on saying. Gaara had rehearsed what he was going to say all during his bath and massage. He'd been prepared to deliver his words in a smoothly confident tone, not the rushed mumble he'd just used. Dammit, what was wrong with him?

"Yes."

Relief flooded Gaara, killing some of the butterflies. He managed to nod and gestured for Itachi to follow him. Itachi closed his door behind himself as he left the room.

The walk back to his suite of rooms seemed unnaturally long. Gaara was very conscious of the older man at his back. He wondered if Itachi was staring at him. He didn't chance a look behind himself to find out, but he felt tension gathering in his shoulder blades until he felt positively oppressed. Unconsciously, he quickened his steps until he was almost running. He heard Itachi keeping pace with him until he arrived at his door. He stopped there, trying to calm himself down. He was behaving completely out of character. He had better control than this.

Gaara took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. He turned around and found Itachi staring at him. He offered a smile that wasn't returned then opened his door. Itachi entered close behind him.

The room was lit with candles. Gaara grimaced at his earlier instructions to Keiji. They seemed ludicrous now. There was nothing for it but to proceed. Gaara walked to his large balcony where a table was set for two.

A white table spread, a small crystal vase with a single red rose in full bloom and candles in silver candle holders shaped like nude men.

Gaara's face reddened in embarrassment. He felt an urge to sweep the table clear of the seductive ornaments. He restrained himself and cast a glance at his guest. Itachi was looking at the table without expression.

_I need to regain control of myself, _Gaara thought firmly. He sat in one of the chairs at the table and Itachi took the other. Gaara began the meal by uncovering some of the dishes. He served Itachi a small amount from each selection before helping himself. He ate in silence, cursing himself for ruining the evening with his nerves.

He couldn't understand why the man made him so tongue-tied. He'd seen beauty before.

_Not beauty like his,_ a voice inside him said.

"I feel strange around you," Itachi said abruptly in his deep voice. "Is this desire? Sasuke mentioned, in passing, that you are very knowledgeable in these matters."

Gaara quietly choked on a steamed shrimp. His eyes watered as he reached for his glass of lemon juice. He held a linen napkin to his mouth while he recovered. When he could breathe, he regarded Itachi with new interest.

"I don't know. What, exactly, are you feeling?"

Itachi delicately fed himself some of the smoked salmon before he answered. Gaara was nothing if not patient.

"Your eyes, your voice…being near you. I feel sick, hurt. As if I've been wounded. I do not welcome the sensations." Itachi said these things to the food on his plate. He chewed another small mouthful before continuing. "I can not stop the feelings," he admitted in a low voice.

Gaara was nonplussed. He realized several things at once. First, he had never dealt with anyone so devoid of self-knowledge. Second, he could not, in good conscience, manipulate this man with a seduction; it might hurt him in ways that would be irreparable. Third, since Itachi was such a forthright person, he, Gaara, would of necessity have to respond in kind. His veiled comments, double meanings and usual tactics of dealing with a potential partner would not be comprehended. Gaara found he didn't want to use his usual scheming ways with Itachi anyway. He suddenly wanted to know what it was like to speak plainly of what he felt.

Gaara cleared his throat. He felt nervous all over again, worse than before, but he stuck by his decision. "Well, you know…I feel something like that around you as well. From my side, yes…it is desire. But I think what you're feeling sounds more like physical attraction"

"Naruto-kun said my face makes people feel desire. Is it my face that makes you feel these things?"

Gaara didn't think he would get used to this blunt way of speaking anytime soon. "Yes. But there are other things about you that make me feel…the things I feel."

"What other things?" Itachi's eyes never left Gaara's face.

But Gaara could not name what, precisely, made him so aware of the other man. "I don't know," he answered in consternation. "Why did you say the feelings are unwelcome?"

"I am not in the habit of not controlling my body and its actions."

"I see," Gaara was starting to feel less nervous. He ate a bite of cheese as he thought about his answer. "Why do you need to control the sensations? What do you think will happen if you don't?"

Itachi's chopsticks paused en route to his mouth. It seemed he did not have an answer. Gaara pressed on. "A person can feel desire and give in to it, enjoy it. Not everything must be controlled."

"I control everything else I feel." Itachi said. The slightest frown creased his smooth brow.

"Why?"

Silence.

"What happens if you don't control your emotions?"

Silence.

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then?"

Silence.

"Do you like…the feelings? Even if they are not welcome?"

Silence for many moments. Gaara sensed Itachi was struggling with something. He waited calmly, fascinated almost beyond endurance.

"When Naruto-kun kissed me, I looked like my brother. He felt desire, but not for me. I felt…something. It was nothing, really, when I compare it to what you make me feel. You said you feel the same things. I find that I like you desiring me. It is…" Itachi raised puzzled eyes to Gaara's, the first naked feeling to cross the impassive features. "It makes my own feelings seem less alien." He lowered his gaze back to his plate.

The candles sputtered in the freshening breeze as Gaara contemplated the meaning of these words. His heart felt abused, beaten, by the simple sincerity Itachi offered. Gaara let himself think about the fact that Itachi was attracted to him as powerfully as he was attracted to the dark-haired man. The knowledge left him shaken in many ways.

Gaara realized that he was a novice in whatever scene was unfolding between him and the other man. None of his prior experience had prepared him for anyone like Itachi. And he had never felt so strongly toward anyone before. He longed to go to him now, kiss him, touch him, discover all the riches his body had to offer. Gaara had been ready the moment he laid eyes on Itachi. But the man across from him wasn't ready. He wasn't even willing. Gaara didn't immediately know how to proceed.

He needed information.

"Itachi, do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

Silence. Gaara assumed it meant yes.

"What relationships have you been in?"

"I don't understand."

"Have you ever cared for another? Remained with them, shared with them?"

"You refer to my Akatsuki partner?"

Gaara thought technically that that would qualify as a relationship, but he clarified the question for Itachi. "No, I mean romantically. Unless you've been romantically involved with your partner…"

"I have never done what you're asking."

"What of your previous sexual experiences? Did you not care for them, remain with them?"

"I care only that who I choose to mate with is healthy. I don't remain after the deed is accomplished. Sometimes the deed takes more than one mating. Beyond that I do not stay."

"What…deed are you referring to?"

"Rebuilding my clan," Itachi said flatly.

Gaara digested this. Then his eyes widened. "You mean all you do is breed babies?"

A stare.

"I see. How many have you managed to father?"

"I have successfully created thirteen new Uchiha children."

Gaara's mouth fell open. Itachi turned towards the sound of distant thunder as Gaara regained his composure. He decided not to pursue that particular topic just then. He was about to return to the original question, when Itachi turned to him and spoke.

"Have you been in these sharing relationships?"

"Nothing long-term, no."

"If I understand correctly, desire leads to relationships?"

"Sometimes. Or it can lead to great sex and nothing more. Usually the people involved decide if they want to have a long-term relationship or a purely physical one based on their feelings."

"You…do you want a relationship with me?" Itachi's eyes drilled into Gaara's skull.

"Again, I've never been in a serious relationship, but…yes. I do."

"Why?"

Gaara felt his face heat at baring his feelings this way. Control of the conversation had been taken from him. "Because I can't resist you. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Itachi leaned forward slightly. "That sounds like only sex. Not a relationship."

"Your straightforwardness pulls me. I want to know everything about you. Your likes and dislikes. What makes you happy, sad, angry. I want more than your body. I want your joy and your sorrow. I think I could spend lifetimes exploring the depths and sides to you and never learn it all. So yes, I want a relationship with you."

Silence. Lightning flashed and a stronger wind blew the candles out. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of rolling clouds. In the sudden darkness the absence of candlelight caused, Gaara found the nerve to ask quietly, "Do you want me too?"

Silence. Wind. Thunder. Then…

"…Yes…"

Gaara stood up. He sensed Itachi doing the same and held out a hand. It was grasped firmly and Gaara led him to the bedroom where the candles gave shaky light. He closed and locked the balcony doors just as rain began falling heavily. Gaara briefly thought of bringing in their dinner things before discarding the notion. His body vibrated with anticipation.

* * *

Itachi was floundering. He'd just done something impulsive. He was never impulsive. What Gaara-san had just told him made his body do alarming things. The only metaphor that came to mind was one of Deidara-san's exploding clay creations. When Gaara had given his reasons for wanting a relationship with him, he'd felt like several of those explosions were going off inside his body. When Gaara-san had asked him if he'd wanted him too, his answer had left his lips before he'd consciously thought of it.

He'd sat in his room for hours, going over in his mind what had happened in the office. He tried to make sense of what was happening to his body. He'd finally come to the conclusion that possibly…maybe…he was feeling desire at last.

It did not put him in mind of sex. It wasn't precisely like Naruto-kun's description of desire either. He had no other explanation, though, so he accepted it for now.

He'd then tried to analyze why it was that the Kazekage affected him this way. He could not find an answer. He felt like if he could just find the reason behind what was happening, he'd be able to control and eradicate this intrusion to the normally calm environment of his body and thought processes.

Itachi had sensed Gaara-san at his door. He'd waited for his host to request entry, but no knock sounded. Itachi had opened the door and spent several moments taking in the oiled skin, the clothes that matched the incredibly-colored eyes and the spicy smell that wafted into the room. The smell, whatever scent Gaara-san wore, made Itachi's heart beat faster.

Itachi realized with a tiny spurt of happiness that he'd found something that gave him pleasure. Gaara-san's looks, the way his dark red hair shone and contrasted with the green eyes gave him considerable pleasure. He accepted the invitation to dinner without hesitation.

As he'd followed the other man, Itachi had examined the idea that pleasure and desire, while similar, were yet very different. He didn't think enjoying the sight of Gaara-san explained why he felt the way he did around the man. Itachi did not like things he couldn't explain.

The room was a normal room, if large. The candle holders on their dinner table had been interesting. Sasuke had mentioned the man knew of matters regarding sex. Maybe that meant he surrounded himself with reminders of the action, which would explain the candle holders.

He'd watched Gaara-san eating for awhile. He held his chopsticks in one hand while the other remained in his lap. Itachi found himself staring at the way the pale lips molded around the sticks when taking food. Sometimes the tip of his tongue came out to lick the utensils or the corner of his mouth. He chewed calmly, with his mouth closed. That, too, pleased him. Sasuke and Naruto-kun both ate with their mouths open, talking and spraying food sometimes.

Itachi ate for a few moments, feeling the heat Gaara-san's presence engendered in him, his rising heart rate. When he noticed that his hand shook slightly, he decided to speak and end his ignorance once and for all.

The conversation that ensued had been enlightening. Why did he feel the need to control what he was feeling? For some reason, not controlling something had never occurred to him. To not be in control was to exhibit weakness. Learning that Gaara-san felt as he did helped. Made what he was going through less strange and frightening. Gaara-san explained that he was feeling attraction. That also helped.

Relationship. The image that immediately came to mind once he understood was his mother and father. They had had a relationship. He'd never thought of their union before. Marriage. Long-term. Sharing. Gaara-san wanted to have that with him. The notion that anyone _wanted_ to spend years with him, spend time getting to know him in ways he didn't even know himself was almost too much to comprehend. All he could do was sit there and feel the little explosions going off in his mind and body at being wanted in such a way. When Gaara-san had held his hand out to him he'd taken it and felt not the slightest discomfort.

Now here they stood. Itachi didn't know what was going to happen, what was supposed to happen, but he would not try to control it. He would try and let the feelings have their way.

He faced Gaara-san expectantly. Would they do what he'd seen Naruto-kun doing with his brother? The thought would not go away.

* * *

Gaara was in a pickle. Usually now was when the lovemaking began, but he couldn't exactly do that with Itachi. Not without some kind of warning. It frustrated and excited him at the same time. He said his next words carefully.

"I would like to touch you but you might not be ready for that. There seems to be much you don't know about sex. Naruto-kun hoped I'd be able to help in this matter. I can, if you are amenable?"

"I am," Itachi replied cautiously.

"Well, I have many manuscripts you can read, as well as people in my harem who can instruct you. I can have some of the literature brought here and we can spend the evening educating you."

Gaara-san turned and pulled a cord by his bed. A short time later an elderly man entered the room and Gaara-san spoke to him quietly. Itachi stood by the balcony waiting.

The man departed and Gaara came over to him and explained how Naruto had required similar assistance for different reasons. He launched into the tale of how Sasuke had needed help coming to terms with his abuse, while Naruto couldn't control his lust. While Gaara-san was speaking, servants came in with armloads of scrolls and several small wooden chests.

Interesting though the story was, Itachi kept his eyes on the scrolls being stacked in a corner on top of the wooden chests. Did Gaara-san expect him to read now? He looked at his host, who seemed to be nowhere near the end of his speech.

The servants left. Gaara had felt nervous again at the thought of teaching Itachi about sex, exploring the human body and its responses with him; he'd begun babbling some drivel about Naruto and Sasuke's first stay with him. What was he doing? Why was he rambling and _why _was he so nervous of a sudden? He never got nervous before sex and he wasn't even about to have sex. _I just want him so much, I can't think normally, _Gaara thought. He closed his mouth at last, ending his story. Itachi regarded him stoically. What went on behind those beautiful eyes? Gaara tried to hold the gaze and found to his disquiet that he couldn't. He turned to bring one of the scrolls.

Itachi grabbed his wrist.

Itachi had listened until the tale was ended. He went over everything he'd felt and learned since entering the Sand village. _I will not attempt control, I will let my attraction for this man guide me, _he reminded himself. He did not like the uncertainty he felt, but when Gaara-san turned as if heading for the scrolls and chests, he stopped him. Itachi didn't want to read.

Gaara glanced down at the hand that held his wrist so firmly. His eyes shot to Itachi's face when the other man began pulling him slowly towards him. Gaara did not resist. He was too intrigued to resist. What was happening?

Itachi stepped forward as he drew Gaara toward him. Their bodies were close, almost touching. He did not let go of Gaara's wrist. He saw that their heights were evenly matched. Gaara's eyes were glowing in the candlelight, the lashes a dark, dark red that was almost black. Itachi gave in to the urge to touch the red hair with his other hand. It was soft, too soft for a man. He'd felt hair like this on one of his young sons. Itachi liked the softness, the smooth texture of it. His hand trailed down the side of Gaara's face, feeling the skin, the small nose, the lips.

The lips were warm. Itachi could not look away from them as they parted. His body fairly crackled as if on fire, indeed he felt warm enough to make him think he was burning from the inside out. His one experience with kissing played through his mind. He wanted to kiss Gaara. He leaned forward, his eyes searching the wide green ones before him.

Gaara could not imagine how his carefully planned evening had gone so awry. He, the accomplished seducer of men and women, was being slowly but surely seduced by a man completely ignorant of all things carnal. He'd been rooted to the floor as Itachi closed the distance between them. His mouth had dried, his blood sizzled as Itachi touched his hair, his face, his lips. A look of naked hunger graced Itachi's features and Gaara knew then that he was most definitely in love with this man he barely knew.

Itachi trembled as his face neared Gaara's but he didn't back down. He merely accepted it as part of his attraction. When his lips touched the redhead's warm ones the sensations in his body reached a peak that effectively shorted out further thought. His body took over as it had been trying to do since he met the man.

His mouth closed over Gaara's without hesitation but with no skill or finesse. He tasted the lips, mimicked the things Naruto-kun had done until Gaara placed his hands on either side of Itachi's head and took control of the kiss.

Gaara's heart pounded heavily as Itachi kissed him ardently and artlessly. Itachi might be expressionless, but he was not without feeling. Gaara had never been so eagerly kissed. He took over now, when his senses recovered a bit, and slowed the kiss down. He showed Itachi how to move his lips, how teeth and tongue could be used to enhance the experience. He did not put his tongue in Itachi's mouth. He only enjoyed his lips, the area around them.

Itachi caught on quickly. So quickly that soon the tame kissing they were doing wasn't enough. Itachi wanted more and he took more. He found his tongue inside Gaara's mouth before he realized it and then it didn't matter as Gaara sucked it and offered his own.

A sound, a primitive sound of demanding escaped Itachi and Gaara was pushed roughly to one wall as Itachi ate him alive. The dark head slanted across Gaara's as he sought more of the mouth that tasted so good. Itachi did not feel Gaara's hands holding his face tightly or when they undid the cord he tied his hair with. He did not feel the hands run through his hair to hold his head still. He only felt the hard body pressed against his that heightened his feelings, the mouth that took from him as much as it gave. He did not hear Gaara's moans and sighs.

_Desire._ This _is desire, I know it at last! _Itachi thought this incoherently as Gaara pulled his cloak down his arms and off of him.

Gaara was struggling to maintain some sense of his equilibrium. Itachi was forceful, almost barbaric in his first taste of passion. Gaara had expected it, just not so soon and not when he was so unprepared. But oh, Itachi's kisses were the most intoxicating he'd ever had! Gaara's mouth was already sore but he welcomed each powerful suction on his tongue, each unintentional bite he received. The hair in his hands was thick. It sprang free of the cord to float around Itachi's head and Gaara's face. Gaara wanted more of this dark angel and stripped him of his cloak. Itachi let him, never taking his mouth from his. Gaara knew they would be going all the way tonight after all and finally broke the kiss by turning his head aside. Itachi pursued his mouth with his own but Gaara managed to gasp out a word.

"Wait."

"No."

"Wait, wait…listen to me for a moment. Please."

"After." Itachi's mouth caught Gaara's again and the redhead was lost to the drugging power of the kiss before he was able to break away again and speak. This time he got right to the point.

"Sex."

Itachi paused with his mouth hovering a scant quarter of an inch from Gaara's. "What about it?"

"We're going to have sex. Are you okay with that?"

Itachi leaned back from Gaara a bit and looked at his face. Gaara got a good look at Itachi as a flash of lightning crackled outside the balcony doors. He had on the black T-shirt and his hair was loose around his face, coming past his shoulders. Gaara reached out a hand to touch it as he continued.

"I understand you've never been with a man. I personally feel you, we, should take some time to learn a bit about each other before we take that step…but I want you so much that-"

"I want you too. I do not require more time. We will have sex tonight." With that Itachi moved in again. Gaara held up a hand, but Itachi ignored it as well as his small protest of "wait, what about-"

Itachi was consuming him again, destroying any thought Gaara had about taking things slowly. Amazingly, Gaara felt himself picked up easily around the waist and carried to his bed. Itachi set him down on the floor and stood back from him a moment. Gaara was breathless with lust, never having been subjected to another's whim like this. In all his encounters Gaara was the aggressor.

The only guide Itachi had for what was to come next was what he'd seen take place between Naruto-kun and his brother. Going by that, he decided that clothes should now be removed. Then they could kiss some more. He liked kissing. He liked it very much. He wanted more of that as soon as possible.

Gaara's vest, an open affair, came off easily. Gaara took off his own pants once he realized they were stripping. He attempted to take off Itachi's clothes, but his hands were brushed aside as Itachi removed them himself. They stood nude before each other. Itachi was relieved to see that Gaara-san had a normal-sized organ and not the monstrosity that Naruto-kun had. He didn't know how his brother withstood the thing. Itachi's own organ was slightly larger than Gaara-san's but not by much. He watched Gaara climb onto the round bed and recline on the black silk sheets. Itachi climbed up next to him and lay down. He did not particularly like being exposed in this manner.

Then Gaara turned to him, leaned over him and began kissing him. Itachi soon forgot his discomfort as hands caressed his chest, his nipples, his stomach. His body responded favorably, the muscles jumping and quivering with pleasure. Gaara rolled on top of him and Itachi gave a sigh at how pleasant that felt. Gaara lifted his mouth from Itachi's.

"Touch me, don't be afraid."

Itachi slowly brought his hands up to rest on Gaara's waist as the kiss deepened. Gaara moaned into his mouth, causing Itachi to tighten his hands. The feel of Gaara's hot skin drew his hands elsewhere. They rubbed up and down the back, over the shoulders, down to the smooth buttocks.

Itachi had never touched anyone like this. The only touching he'd voluntarily done involved fighting. The few hugs he'd given his brother did not count. His hands itched to know more.

He squeezed the buttocks in his hands, liking the unyielding feel of it. It caused him to become aware of his and Gaara's manhoods pressed together. Both were erect. Gaara rotated his hips, rubbing Itachi's organ with his own as they kissed intensely. Itachi's hands went everywhere as his hunger grew. He rolled so that Gaara was beneath him and let his mouth follow his hands. He tasted the strong throat, the smooth hairless chest, a nipple, the shallow valleys of the six-pack abs. Gaara made harsh panting sounds. It pushed Itachi's own excitement higher to know that he could make the other man so vocal in his pleasure.

Itachi found himself face to face with Gaara's manhood. He remembered a conversation from a few days ago.

_"One hardly has sex with their mouths."_

_"If you were really watching last night, you'd know that isn't true."_

Itachi studied the slightly quivering flesh. He'd wondered why someone would put their mouth here when he'd seen his brother do it. Perhaps all was in pursuit of the powerful desire he now understood. He'd thought the act disgusting when he'd seen it, but now all he wanted was to know all the tastes of Gaara's body, including this.

He touched his lips to it slowly, gently. The flesh was like velvet. Hot and soft against his mouth. He took it in his hand and licked the tip. Gaara's hips pushed strongly towards his face. Itachi looked at him. He was leaning up on his elbows, his hands holding fistfuls of the sheets. His face had the slack look Itachi had seen on his brother's. He returned his attention to the organ in his hand and licked it again.

The moisture Itachi tasted was slightly salty, thick and slippery in his mouth. It was not unpleasant. He placed the top of the organ in his mouth and tasted it that way, sucking on it softly, running his tongue around it.

_"Itachi!" _It was an anguished whisper.

Itachi took more in his mouth, moving his head the way he'd witnessed his brother move his. Apparently his brother had the right of it, since Gaara cried out just as Naruto-kun had. Itachi felt power over the other man and increased the suction he was giving.

Gaara was fast approaching his crisis. Itachi was a natural sexual predator and now he, Gaara, was the prey. His head fell back at the expert way Itachi gave him pleasure, his breathing coming hard and fast through his open mouth.

Itachi hadn't been expecting the warm fluid that spurted into his mouth, but he swallowed it hungrily, fascinated by the taste and knowledge of what he was doing. He continued to suck the now soft organ until Gaara put a hand on his shoulder. Itachi sat up. Gaara sat up also, moving so that he sat in Itachi's lap, his legs wrapped around the older man. They spent several long minutes kissing and embracing. Gaara seemed to like the taste of himself on Itachi's lips; he kissed the Uchiha greedily.

Gaara's hand reached between them and wrapped around Itachi. Itachi realized he was leaking fluids as Gaara gathered it and rubbed it around his organ. He used it to lubricate his hand as he rubbed it up and down Itachi's erection slowly. He alternately squeezed the hard flesh so that Itachi leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder, closing his eyes at the building pleasure. Squeeze and rub. Rub and Squeeze. Itachi's arms tightened around Gaara as the hand increased its pace and pressure. Itachi felt close to finishing, but Gaara seemed to sense this. He stopped his hand and only held the flesh gently. Itachi calmed down. Then Gaara started up again.

The redhead moved his legs so that he was sitting on his heels while sitting in Itachi's lap. He sucked the fingers of his free hand and reached behind himself to put them in his ass. He massaged his entrance as he massaged Itachi's cock, readying himself as he readied his partner.

Gaara took his time. They kissed, hugged, caressed. He let Itachi become acquainted with his body while he learned Itachi's. Sometimes Gaara placed his fingers in his ass, sometimes Itachi did, once the other man saw what he was doing. Once Gaara broke contact long enough to reach into a bedside table and bring out a small bottle of oil. He liberally lathered it on Itachi's erection and his own. He poured some in Itachi's hand and showed him how to rub it on and in Gaara's entrance. When the time came, they both knew, without exchanging words, that Gaara would be bottom. Gaara kissed Itachi again before whispering, "Now."

"…Show me."

Gaara lay back against the pillows and spread his legs. Itachi climbed over him and held his organ in his hand. It was engorged beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Gaara had not let him finish, had rubbed him and teased him until he'd felt close to murder. He was eager now for release. He placed his manhood at Gaara's opening and pushed forward. Gaara tensed, winced, but Itachi didn't stop. When he was entirely sheathed, Gaara pulled him down so that they lay skin to skin.

It was different, Itachi thought, being inside a man. Different and better. Tighter. Stronger. Just better. He moved his hips experimentally and Gaara wrapped his legs around him. Oh, yes, much better.

Gaara held on tightly as Itachi began moving in the fast pace that was the only rhythm he ever used. The thrusts were hard, driving, tireless. Gaara gazed up at Itachi's silent, focused face, at the hair that fell around him, with eyes glazed by passion. He did not urge Itachi to slow down, but wrapped his legs tighter around the hips that slammed into his own with such force. He reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping it just as fast as his ass was being fucked; he knew Itachi would cum soon after all that foreplay and he wanted to be ready to cum when he did.

Itachi came first, silently, thrusting the entire time. Gaara came soon afterward as Itachi's hips were finally slowing down. His cum coated Itachi's chest, dripped onto his own in warm drops. Gaara's legs fell limply from the lean hips as Itachi was still at last. He felt Itachi pull out of him and lay beside him. He turned towards him, looking at him with absolute satisfaction. He would be ready again soon, after he took a small rest. Itachi looked back at him, his face sweaty, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"We will do that again," the Uchiha stated.

"Yes. Are you tired?"

A pause. "Not tired, no. Drained. Slightly. As if strength has been siphoned from me. But even now it is returning. I will be able to continue."

_I'm sure you will, you stud. _Gaara smiled lazily. The rain pouring outside was very soothing. He closed his eyes, listening to it.

Itachi watched as Gaara fell asleep. Then he turned his head to gaze at the ceiling.

Never had he felt so alive as he did when touching Gaara and having the man touch him. Never had sex been anything remotely like that. He could almost believe that what he'd been doing and what had taken place tonight were two entirely different things. Gaara had been right; letting go and enjoying desire was the only way to experience it. Now that he knew what it was like, knew how much he'd been missing, he longed to know more. He must feel it again immediately.

Itachi glanced at Gaara. He was sleeping peacefully. He did not want to wake him up. He felt his chest cramp with pain at how beautiful he looked asleep. Itachi sat up and wondered what to do next.

He and Sasuke were to remain here for a few days. Obviously he would spend those days learning desire and all it had to offer. He and Sasuke would have to exchange techniques later, as they resumed their journey.

A new pain hit Itachi at remembering their mission. Gaara would not be present on the journey and he found this did not sit well with him. He spent a few minutes thinking about that. A hunger pain stabbed through him and he made his way off the bed and across the room to the balcony. The door was ripped from his hand by the howling wind as he tried to open it. He managed to catch it before it slammed into the wall. A quick glance showed him the food and dishes wet and blown all over the balcony. Nothing was fit to eat. He closed the balcony doors, locked them, and looked down at the rain that coated his body.

He stared around the room. Maybe if he pulled the cord, the old man would bring him food? Itachi considered the idea as his eyes roamed around. They stopped at the scrolls and chests the servants had brought in. Absently, he made his way to the corner and picked up a scroll. He unrolled it and began reading.

Itachi soon became absorbed in the information the scroll had to impart. He forgot all about his hunger as he read through each scroll, soaking up a world of knowledge he hadn't suspected existed. He had to pause as several candles went out, burned down completely. The storm seemed to have affected the electricity. Nothing happened when he tried the light switch. He found new candles in the bathroom and lit them, bringing them back to the chests whose contents he was now examining carefully. He held up small bottles and read the attached tags that named them and explained what each liquid did. There were objects in the chests he'd never seen, illustrations of sex positions he could not begin to execute.

Gaara slept for hours. Itachi spent the time getting a very thorough education.

* * *

Something bittersweet poured down Gaara's throat and he woke up coughing, choking. He tried to sit up.

His wrists were handcuffed.

Gaara looked around his room with bleary eyes, trying to understand what was going on. He saw Itachi sitting in a chair by his bed, wearing his cloak and nothing else. He twisted a small bottle in his hands. Gaara estimated the time to be an hour or less before dawn.

"Itachi? What's happening?"

"I read your scrolls. The information they contain is fascinating. I would like to try some of the things mentioned in them, if you don't mind." Itachi's face was blank, but his eyes held a light of interest Gaara hadn't seen before. His head fell back on the pillows. A small smile graced his lips.

"I never would have pegged you for the kinky type. Of course I don't mind. How did you manage to cuff me without waking me?"

Itachi drew out another bottle from his cloak pocket. Gaara frowned as he recognized the opiate. "The tag said this induced deep sleep. I poured a few drops in your mouth and waited a few minutes. You were indeed unresponsive. I had sex with you again. You did not regain consciousness."

Gaara's skin tingled. He shifted, trying to ease the itch that was creeping over him. "I would have willingly submitted to your curiosity. You didn't have to drug me in my sleep." He pulled one hand, testing the handcuff. It seemed to be connected to a length of chain that ran over the side of the bed and was connected to the bed's leg. Gaara saw that his ankles were also chained. The itch intensified.

"Actually, it was necessary. I needed to chain you so I could see the effects of this." He held up the first bottle he'd been holding. It was empty. "Among other things, the tag said once administered the consumer would become uncontrollable with lust. I didn't think you would allow me to chain you while you were awake. Is it working yet?"

Gaara had been feeling his cock come to life with rapid insistence. "Is what-"

He gasped. Then he looked closer at the bottle Itachi held up. He replayed everything the man had just said and suddenly connected the bittersweet taste to his growing itch and the erection that was already starting to hurt. His eyes flew to Itachi's.

"It said on the tag," Itachi continued placidly, "that a few drops of this will keep a man hard for twenty-four hours no matter the amount of times he ejaculates. I have given you the entire bottle. How long do you think you will stay hard?"

Gaara stared at him with dawning horror. "You gave me the whole bottle?"

"Yes. Do not fear that I will perform poorly. I found a stimulant in the chest that increases stamina. I feel the effects of it already. Shall we begin?"

Gaara felt sweat run down his face as Itachi stood up and dropped his cloak.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Omg, over 200 reviews! (screams in violent happiness). Thank you, I love you guys! I'm happy, no ecstatic, that you guys like the story so far.

Ok. So. One reviewer, I think the name is Naruto Kyuubi 2352, asked me to clarify how Sasuke is pregnant since the sexy jutsu only changes the outside into a female and not the inside. Well that is the first I'm hearing that. However, if it makes it more palatable for you, keep in mind that this is FICTION and in this particular story the jutsu changes everything, inside and out. It's no stranger than a man having a baby, something that I really could not understand or convince myself to write. Hope that helps. I'd hate to lose you as a reader.

Some one else asked if Sasuke was going to remain a female for the rest of the story. Answer is: ABSOLUTELY NOT. I can only tolerate about one or two more chapter of him like this...one, if I can manage it. I don't really like girl Sasuke, it throws off the dynamic of the whole relationship as far as I'm concerned. But it's a necessary evil.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 41

Naruto felt a sharp pain on his ass. He woke up with a fierce yell, kicking at whatever had hurt him. Sasuke jumped out of the way nimbly, laughing in his girlish giggle. Naruto looked at him standing across the room wearing nothing but several feet of black hair.

"Bitch! Stop _doing _that!" He twisted around and examined the deep bite marks on his ass. They were fading even as he watched. It didn't stop it from hurting, though. He turned back around to glare at Sasuke malevolently.

Naruto had a hard time reconciling this girl to the tall, usually reserved man he knew. Normal Sasuke was never this playful or mischievous. Girl Sasuke took shameless advantage of Naruto's refusal to punch him whenever he decided to do some fuckery like bite his ass or his cock. Normal Sasuke took a fucking, enjoyed it and left it at that. Girl Sasuke took a fucking and demanded ten more sessions. Normal Sasuke let Naruto sleep. Girl Sasuke seemed to require little if any. They'd been at this for five days now. The room stank of sex, dishes littered the place. Naruto was spent.

"Not again," he groaned.

"Nope," Sasuke chirped. That was another thing. The motherfucking bastard was entirely too happy all the fucking time when he was in girl form. Naruto longed for Normal Sasuke so he could have a good fight.

Sasuke continued speaking. "I figured I've been doing this long enough. You seem to have forgiven me. Have you?"

Naruto sat down wearily on the filthy sheets. "Yes. You know I have."

Sasuke's bright smile left, his pretty face becoming serious. "Good. Because I think we need to talk. I have quite a few things to say to you."

Naruto scratched at some dried cherry juice on his leg. He waited for whatever Sasuke felt was so important. He looked longingly at the relatively clean spot on the sheets he'd been sleeping on. He was dog tired.

"Naruto, you have a real problem with jealousy. You do radical shit that fucks us up. First time around, you left the village for a whole week. This time you almost left me for good. I know I get jealous sometimes but you go too far. If you had just told me you knew, things wouldn't have gotten so bad. Why didn't you?"

Naruto didn't want to talk about this, it still hurt him, but he knew it had to be addressed. "Alright, I admit it. Anyone else in your life makes me see red. I'll deal with it. But why didn't you tell me what you'd done? Why'd you keep it from me? It hurts me to think you'd lie and do something like that to please your brother."

Sasuke came closer and sat on Naruto's lap. Naruto gazed down at the pink slit of flesh so near his own cock. Maybe he could get it up one more time…

"I figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt me. I was wrong. I'm sorry. Naruto, I will never put anyone or anything above you again. But I have to know you're going to control your jealousy. I don't want to worry you're going to leave me every time I fuck up. And I will fuck up again. We both will, I guess."

Naruto looked into the heart-shaped face. Sasuke was right, his jealousy made him do incredibly dumb, immature things. Sasuke had held this technique for longer than Naruto would have thought humanly possible all to show him how much he meant to him. He would trust Sasuke. "I will. I promise, Sasuke I won't act like that again." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Naruto held a finger to his lips. "And if I feel like that again I will talk to you about it. Deal?"

Sasuke nodded happily. His hair was a tangled mess. Naruto kissed the little nose and rested his chin on the small shoulder.

"So…does this mean I get my Normal Sasuke back?"

"Don't you like me this way?"

"Yes…but I miss the real thing."

"Yeah, I miss the old me, too. I like the things this body feels, but it's kind of gross. Especially going to the bathroom. I'm kind of surprised my brother hasn't come looking for me. Do you think he knocked while we were fucking?"

"Ah, no." Naruto explained about Gaara and Itachi. Sasuke leaned back, staring at Naruto in shock.

"Are you serious? Do you think Itachi wants him, too?"

"I don't know. But I do know Gaara. And since no one has come looking for us I bet ole 'Tachi-baby is being thoroughly seduced. Who do you think is top?"

"Gaara. Fucker. Sorry. I know you love him and I'm grateful for all the help he's given me, but I can't stand his high-handed, holier-than-thou ways."

"He helped me rescue you from Orochimaru."

"Oh, yeah…"

Naruto stood up, dumping Sasuke on his ass. He stretched, yawned, shook himself roughly. "Yosh! Get up, change back and let's go find some fresh air. I'm sick of this room."

He left Sasuke there rubbing his ass where he'd fallen. Naruto took a long, hot shower, washing his hair twice. The water was positively brown as it swirled down the drain. He scrubbed his skin free of all food and bodily fluids. His dick was sore. He handled it gingerly. Sasuke's girl teeth were entirely too sharp. He was glad to see the last of her.

Naruto came out of the bathroom an hour later ahead of a cloud of steam. A glance outside his balcony doors showed it was close to midday. He went to the trunk of clothes Gaara had provided and opened it. He held up a pair of loose salmon colored cotton pants and pulled them on. He turned as he was tying the drawstring, expecting to see Normal Sasuke.

Girl Sasuke stood in the middle of the room trembling violently. Sasuke's eyes were wide. Naruto went to him quickly. "What happened? Did somebody-"

"I can't." Sasuke's voice shook.

"What?"

"I _can't._"

"Can't _what? _What is wrong with you, change back already so we can get outta here."

"I can't change back. I've been trying. I _am _trying. I can't do it, something is blocking me."

Naruto dropped his hands from Sasuke's shoulders as he stepped back. A chill ran up his spine, down his arms and across his chest. "What do you mean you can't change back? It takes chakra to maintain that technique just stop the chakra flow!"

"I did!"

"Impossible."

"Have you ever had trouble dispelling this technique?"

"Never. Maybe you held it too long? I mean, you only stopped holding it just now, right?"

Sasuke seemed thoughtful. "Actually…I can't remember consciously holding it since…maybe the second or third day." His eyes were wild. "Naruto, I think I've been stuck like this for days…I just didn't realize it."

Naruto felt sick with fear himself. He paced worriedly up and down in front of Sasuke. "Okay. Okay. We …we can fix this, we just need to know why you can't change back. Chakra. Maybe your chakra got used up?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Gimme your hand. I'll pump wind chakra into you. Try and convert it into something you can use."

"Okay."

They joined hands facing each other, both serious, both worried. "Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready."

Naruto called up a good amount of chakra and channeled it into Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating. His look intensified, his hands squeezing Naruto's as he strained…strained…

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, God, it hurts!" Sasuke sank to the floor holding his abdomen. Naruto knelt beside him, brushing the long hair aside.

"What…where does it hurt?"

"Here," Sasuke wailed. He held a hand over his lower abdomen, rocking back and forth. Naruto held him. Sasuke was shaking hard. Naruto rubbed his small back soothingly, his mind working furiously.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his shoulder. "I'm scared. I'm really scared!"

"Me too," Naruto admitted. "I think we need to get Gaara. Maybe he has somebody here who can help."

"_No! _I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"Sasuke, this is serious. Something is wrong. Techniques don't just stick like this. And they don't cause pain when you dispel them. We need help."

Sasuke was adamant. He refused to show himself stuck in such a dumb jutsu. Naruto tried to reason with him, saying it was no big deal, but Sasuke wouldn't listen. He tried unsuccessfully to dispel the jutsu again and again. Nothing worked.

After several hours, as the sun was setting, Sasuke finally consented for Naruto to leave the room and find Gaara and Itachi.

Naruto left Sasuke and ran through the palace until he found someone. It was a maid.

"Do you know where Gaara is?" he asked urgently.

"Kazekage-sama hasn't left his room in days. Would you like your own room cleaned, Naruto-dono? The other maids were unwilling to interrupt-"

Naruto left her mid-sentence as he took off toward where he remembered Gaara's room to be. Why hadn't he left it in days? Naruto hoped he wasn't sick. He pounded on the door without letting up. After several minutes, it opened.

Itachi stood there, shirtless, wearing a pair of red pants very like Naruto's. His hair was loose. Naruto spent several shocked seconds taking in the face that wasn't quite as blank and expressionless as it usually was. There was a subtle look of…repletion. Naruto caught the whiff of sex that came out behind Itachi and guessed he now knew why Gaara hadn't left his room for days: the same reason he himself hadn't. Itachi, Naruto decided as his eyes swept over the bare chest, looked like he'd been fucking his brains out.

"Itachi, ah…is Gaara awake? I kind of need him. Like…right now."

"Gaara-san is asleep. What do you need?"

Naruto suddenly remembered that it was Itachi's brother who was in need of help and figured Itachi was probably the better choice right now. He looked up and down the hall. Servants were discreetly gathering, trying to hear what was going on and if it involved their beloved Kazekage.

"Um, actually you'll do for now. Come with me."

Naruto ran back towards his room. Itachi, for a wonder, ran beside him. Naruto had wondered if the freak was capable of the action. Naruto burst through the room and found Sasuke wearing one of Naruto's T-shirts. The thing came to his knees. Sasuke ran to his brother and threw himself into his arms. He sobbed.

Itachi held the girl off of him with obvious distaste. He shoved her aside. Naruto caught her with an angry look at Itachi. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"What is _your_ problem? I thought you said you needed help. If all you require is assistance calming one emotional female, I can not help you. Perhaps Sasuke can." Itachi turned to leave.

"Asshole! This _is _Sasuke! Can't you tell?!"

Itachi turned back to them slowly, his eyes going over Sasuke's small form carefully. He went to Sasuke and grabbed his head, parting the wild hair near his nape. He searched through the tangled strands until he found whatever he was looking for. Satisfied, he stood back and looked Sasuke over.

Sasuke saw the puzzled look on Naruto's face and explained. "Birthmark on my scalp."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"What happened?" Itachi asked. His eyes never left Sasuke.

Naruto explained. Itachi listened without comment. When the tale was done, they all stood in silence, Naruto next to Sasuke, Itachi facing them.

Finally Itachi spoke. "The only thing that could prevent a user from manipulating his chakra is another chakra source or their Tenketsus being closed. Can you mold chakra?" he asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. Let me see." Sasuke held out his hand. After long seconds Chidori formed, but it spiked wildly, a bolt narrowly missing Naruto's face as he dived for the floor. Itachi sidestepped the bolt that passed where he'd been standing. Naruto rushed to put out the small fire that ignited on the bed sheets.

Sasuke looked panicked. "I can't control it. I can't mold chakra properly."

Itachi came closer to his brother. "What happened when you tried?"

"I don't know. At first my chakra wouldn't come, but then it did and it was more than I'd called up. I couldn't make it do what I wanted."

"More?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. I mean it all felt like mine…sort of. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. You need someone with Byakugan who can see what is happening with your chakra."

"Yeah! 'Tachi-baby, you _do_ have a brain after all!" Naruto dropped the singed sheet and jumped towards Sasuke, grinning. "All we need to do is go get Neji! He can tell us what's wrong and then, once we know, we can fix it." Naruto walked feverishly up and down in front of the two brothers. "It normally takes three days to get to Konoha. Four if you're moving like your corpse of a brother. Thanks to Lee I can make it in a day and a half. Neji can come back with me, again moving like living people, in the same day and a half time and be back here three days after I leave. If the sitch isn't fixed by the time we're back, Neji will help us. Yosh! I'll leave now."

Naruto turned for his bag and found the Uchihas staring at him. "What?"

"I'm not letting Neji see me like this."

"I do not move like a corpse."

"Don't you want this problem identified?" Naruto asked Sasuke, ignoring Itachi.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. What's more important, your health or your pride?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He hung his head. Naruto came to him and put his arms around him. "Please, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Dammit, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun." Itachi interrupted whatever else Naruto had been about to say. "We Uchiha are too few for this to go unchecked. Naruto-kun is right, you need help. I am concerned more about the issue of your chakra. If you do not want someone you know seeing you, will you consent to someone you don't know? A doctor?"

Sasuke sniffed in Naruto's arms. He reluctantly nodded his head.

"Very well. I will ask Gaara-san if he has a physician."

"I'm coming with you," Naruto said.

"And I'm coming with him," Sasuke said, unwilling to let go of Naruto's comforting strength. He wasn't letting the big blond out of his sight until this nightmare was over. He suddenly felt more attached than normal to Naruto. He hoped it wasn't a girl thing.

* * *

At Gaara's door, Itachi paused. He looked at Naruto who looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a sheet over himself covering him from head to foot. Only his nose and mouth were visible. Sasuke nodded at Naruto, who then turned and nodded at Itachi. Itachi nodded once and opened the door.

The real reason Naruto had wanted to come with Itachi was so he could see what state Gaara was in after days of sex. He was hoping to see something he could tease his brother about later. He wasn't disappointed.

The room was a sight to behold. Every stick of furniture was in pieces. Every shred of material or clothing, outside of what Itachi was wearing, was ripped, scattered. Gaara himself lay on the floor, numerous bruises and scratches on him, asleep. A cuff with a broken chain dangling from it circled one ankle. A cushion partially covered Gaara's red ass. Naruto recognized the markings as the result of a riding crop. He turned disbelieving eyes to Itachi.

"Dude…what the fuck happened _here??? _Jesus!"

"If you are referring to the destruction," Itachi calmly replied, "I gave Gaara something that turned him…feral. It was a mistake. He almost killed me."

"Hot damn! And you had sex with him like that, while he was in that state???"

"Yes. Several times. It was the only thing that would calm him down for a few moments. I believe I gave him too much of the drug."

Naruto stepped closer to Itachi, his face keen with interest. "Was it good? The sex?"

"Unbelievable."

"Hahaaaa! 'Tachi-baby! You've gone and had your taste of desire at last! Though I didn't expect you to own Gaara like that. Much respect, man, much respect. Oh shit, this is priceless. Wake him up so I can gloat, I can't wait to- itaaaaaii!!!"

Naruto doubled over as Sasuke stamped on his foot viciously. "Have you forgotten why we're here?" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi watched as Naruto lifted a hand automatically to strike Sasuke. The hand lowered as Naruto muttered under his breath. Something about hitting a woman. Itachi turned and strode through the wreckage towards Gaara. He crouched and shook him several times. Gaara did not stir. Itachi straightened up and turned to Naruto, ready to suggest they try again later. Before he could speak, Naruto walked over, drew back his foot and kicked Gaara as hard as he could in his already bruised ass, taking out his inability to hit Sasuke on the sleeping man. He saw no problem with waking Gaara up much the same way he'd been woken. Misery loved company, after all.

Gaara rolled over with murder in his eyes.

_"SABAKU KYUU!!!"_

Naruto hadn't noticed Gaara's gourd standing in a corner. Sand erupted from it now and enveloped all three of them, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke.

Gaara glared at them fuzzily. He stood up, favoring his right leg, the left leg dragging the broken chain. He limped to where the remains of his bed stood and pulled a cord. He did not speak. His three prisoners did not try to speak. Gaara looked ready to kill the first person who did.

An elderly man came in, looked around, then let his eyes rest on the floor as Gaara spoke in a hoarse rasp.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday, Kazekage-sama."

"Bring me food and send my masseuse."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"Has anything dire happened in the village during my absence?"

"No, Kazekage-sama. A message arrived for you from the Hokage."

"Yes. Alright. Bring the food immediately."

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama."

The old man bowed himself out and Naruto whispered to Itachi. "You didn't feed him?"

Itachi also spoke in a low tone. "I found food outside the door a few times. He ate little. He needed sex constantly."

"Is this the first time he's been lucid?"

"Yes…I believe the drug wore off shortly before he went to sleep."

"How long was he out before I kicked him?"

"About ten hours."

Naruto said no more as Gaara walked passed them. The sand tightened as he walked by, heading for the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, Naruto resumed the conversation. There was one benefit to the sand: Sasuke couldn't hit him for focusing on something more interesting than his problem. Naruto ignored the black looks Sasuke threw at him and turned his eyes to Itachi.

"How were you able to keep up with him?"

"I took some stimulants I found with the drug. I also used some of the equipment I found in the chests to restrain him."

"What kind of equipment?"

"Rope, chains, whips…gags. Other things I do not know the names of."

"God, I wish I could have seen that. So who was top?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who fucked who?"

Before Itachi could answer, Gaara came out of the bathroom. He stood looking at his room, ignoring his three visitors until a young man entered carrying a folding table and wearing a small bag on his shoulder. The bag contained various oils. Naruto concluded that he was the masseuse. Behind him came three maids bearing large trays stacked high with food. Gaara had them set it on the floor. He sat cross legged and began eating. The boy set his table up not far away, where Gaara indicated. He waited by the table patiently.

Naruto was starting to itch from the sand. He didn't speak, though. He couldn't form any hand seals to get out of the sand himself. He waited while Gaara ate like food was going out of style.

Gaara ate for nearly an hour. He would pause after eating a small amount, letting his shrunken stomach adjust to the contents. After several minutes, he would resume eating. Once he got up and went to the bathroom again. When Gaara finally considered himself full, he got up and went to the massage table and sat down. He ordered the boy to take a look at his leg.

Naruto watched as the boy probed Gaara's injured right leg gently. Gaara winced, but said nothing. The masseuse took out a bottle of clear oil and rubbed it in his palms before applying his hands to muscle behind Gaara's thigh. Gaara lay on his stomach and regarded his visitors at last as he sighed.

Apparently the masseuse was easing Gaara's pain because he finally spoke to them.

"What do you want? I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Aww, Gaara don't talk to your brother like-"

Naruto cut off as the sand tightened around him, restricting his ability to breathe.

"Stop! Alright, alright, Gaara, please!" Naruto had his muscles tensed in opposition to the sand, trying to keep his ribs from cracking. The sand loosened slowly.

Naruto took as deep a breath as he could and laid the problem out in succinct sentences, all kidding aside.

Gaara remained silent, though he did release the sand on Sasuke so he could look at him. Sasuke sagged to the floor. The masseuse continued working on Gaara's leg, but Naruto noticed him peeking at Sasuke, too. Gaara didn't say anything as Naruto explained what happened when Sasuke tried to mold chakra and their conclusions that they needed to see a doctor, preferably a private one, someone who would be discreet.

Naruto finished speaking. He waited. Sasuke sat on the floor, huddled in his sheet. Itachi remained impassive.

The sand releasing them came unexpectedly, causing Naruto to stumble as he regained his balance. Itachi only brushed sand from his hair before going to stand by the balcony. Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet.

The masseuse murmured that he was done. Gaara tested his leg and his expression cleared. He sat up and gestured for the boy to leave. When he'd gone, Gaara came over to his brother and Sasuke. He pulled the sheet from Sasuke's hands and looked him up and down.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening," Gaara said thoughtfully. "Undoubtedly, you do need to see a doctor. I have several specialists who attended me while I was still a Jinchuuriki. I will call them to examine you."

"Now?" Sasuke asked fretfully.

"Yes, now," Gaara replied. "Do you or don't you want this problem solved?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes. Naruto knew Sasuke dreaded anyone finding out, but it had to happen. Eventually Sasuke nodded and Gaara went to his dressing room and came out several minutes later wearing a white robe. He left the room. Sasuke let Naruto hold him.

When Gaara came back half an hour later he was alone. "Come with me," was all he said. They followed him out and down a hall. They exited the palace several minutes later and went to the harem. When Naruto asked why they were going there, instead of to a hospital, Gaara answered that they would be more private in the harem. Naruto looked around the night-shrouded streets they passed. Few people were out to see them entering the harem.

Gaara led them inside. The structure was deserted. They walked down a floor and entered a room that had a few low couches and several lamps. Three white robed people, one female, two male waited beside an open door that led into an examining room. Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly. Naruto squeezed back.

"Sasuke, these doctors will examine you. I've told them the situation. You can rest assured the knowledge will not leave these rooms. Go with them and they will help you."

"I'm going in there with him," Naruto said. He prepared to enter the examining room. One of the doctors held up a hand.

"You must let us do our job. We will not harm the patient." Naruto looked ready to protest, but Sasuke entered the examining room and sat on the table. Naruto watched as the three doctors entered. Naruto kept Sasuke in sight as long as possible before the closing door was completely shut. Sasuke looked so small and forlorn.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He went to a chair and sat down. His fingers tapped nervously on his knee, his leg, the arm of the chair. Then he got up and paced.

* * *

Gaara watched Naruto's worried pacing, how he glanced at the silent door periodically. Naruto loved Sasuke desperately, that was evident. He cut his eyes at Itachi. The other man was looking at him from where he stood against a wall.

He'd refrained from acknowledging him till now. His pride was sorely bruised. He'd never been so helpless, so manipulated as he'd been those days when he'd been under the influence of the drug. He'd been aware, the drug did not impair the faculties. He'd just been crazed with lust. Itachi had definitely given him too much of the drug.

And Gaara had experienced the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. Even when Itachi had taken a whip to him. The things he'd done, the way he'd begged…Gaara felt his face heating now and he turned his eyes away. Then he sighed and went to Itachi.

Itachi spoke to him in a low voice before Gaara opened his mouth. "You are well?"

"Yes. Sore, embarrassed, but I am well. And you?" Gaara peered at him. Itachi seemed less stoic than usual.

"I am worried about my brother, but I am well. I apologize for using so much of the drug. I should have consulted with you. I might have caused you harm."

"It's alright."

Itachi glanced at Naruto pacing before lowering his voice further. "I need you again, Gaara. Tonight. I imagine once the issue with my brother is solved we will be leaving Sunagakure. We have business to attend to. I want to be with you a last time before I depart."

Gaara felt distress. He did not want Itachi to leave. "Can your business not wait?"

"I've already delayed it too long."

"Will you come back?"

"I do not know. I may die-"

"No. _No."_

"The mission is dangerous."

"Let me come with you, I can help."

"No. I do not want to endanger you. I didn't want to endanger Naruto-kun, but my brother needs him. And the boy is very strong."

"I am not weak."

"No. But I value your life more than his, despite my brother's feelings for him."

Gaara's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "Itachi, I-"

"Say you will be with me tonight."

"Yes. Anything." Gaara was silent, looking at the man he loved. Itachi gazed back. They remained that way for the rest of the time Sasuke was being examined. Gaara had things he wanted to say, but didn't because they would shame him. Itachi had things he wanted to say but didn't know how to express.

* * *

Naruto grew more worried the longer Sasuke was behind that door. What could be taking so long? A few times he started to open the door to demand what was happening, but managed to stop himself. A glance to where Itachi and Gaara stood showed them talking quietly. They didn't seem worried. Naruto tried not to worry either, but it was hard. Sasuke had been in there for an hour now. He sat back down in one of the chairs. His hair stood on end from the many times he'd run his hands through it. His foot jigged up and down nervously as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands to keep from hitting something.

At last the door opened and one of the male doctors stood aside as Sasuke exited. Naruto jumped up and went to him.

"Are you okay? What'd they say? How come you're not back to normal?" Naruto fired questions at Sasuke as he walked to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. He looked up at Naruto, his face tired.

"They wouldn't tell me anything."

"What?!"

Naruto was about to get in someone's ass, big time. This was bullshit. He heard Gaara call him and turned around. Gaara, Itachi and the male doctor were gathered in the doorway.

"Naruto, the doctor wants to speak to us. Sasuke you remain there, please."

"What? Why can't Sasuke come and hear what's wrong with him? What the _fuck-_"

"Naruto, please, just come," Gaara said. He disappeared into the room, Itachi behind him. The doctor held the door open for Naruto.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and crouched down in front of him. "It's going to be okay, don't worry. I'll find out what this is about. Okay?" Sasuke nodded listlessly.

Naruto marched into the room ready to kiss ass and take names. He was not happy at how Sasuke was being treated.

He entered and found the female doctor speaking urgently to Gaara and Itachi. Gaara looked slightly sick. Itachi had a frown on his face. Everyone turned to regard Naruto when the door closed behind him. Naruto felt a frisson of apprehension. What could possibly be so bad that they looked like that? An idea, a horrible, impossible idea came to him.

"Is…is Sasuke dying?"

"No," one of the male doctors said.

"Oh, whew! For a second there, I thought-"

"He's pregnant."

"-that…what?" Naruto hadn't heard that. He hadn't. The doctor explained further.

"The man, Sasuke, performed a transformation technique. As such things work, the jutsu transforms one into the ideal version of what they choose. In this case, a fertile female in perfect health. Intercourse was performed. It may be assumed that Sasuke was ovulating on the night he transformed seeing as the zygote had implanted itself already in the uterine lining. This process usually takes several days. You, being a male in perfect health are probably in possession of healthy, extremely mobile sperm. I'm sure Sasuke conceived the first night of his transformation."

Naruto was numb. His body felt like it had been dipped in ice. This couldn't be happening. He sank into a chair as the doctor continued speaking.

"Any alteration to the anatomical make up of a transformation will prevent the transformer from reverting to his or her original form. That is the problem in a nut shell."

Naruto looked at the man, the other doctor, the female, Gaara, then Itachi. "I…I don't understand." He said. His voice was gone. He tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry.

"Simply put," the female said crisply, "A transformation can only revert if the transformed body is in the same state it was in when it occurred. Sasuke's body is not as it was when he first transformed. It has undergone a radical change in conceiving. The pregnancy anchors him in the jutsu. He will remain female until he delivers."

A baby. He and Sasuke had made a baby. Naruto felt himself trembling. A baby…oh, God…

"But…why didn't you tell Sasuke? I mean, he's got to know, right?" Naruto was having trouble thinking.

"That is not advisable, Naruto," Gaara said. "The doctors think Sasuke should remain in ignorance since he can not be allowed to keep the thing. They will terminate the pregnancy under the pretense of reversing the jutsu. He need never know he was pregnant. We only told you so that you wouldn't worry and because, as my brother, I felt you should know."

Naruto tried to keep up with what was being said. A sense of surrealism was slowly engulfing him. "I don't understand. I mean this is…unbelievable…impossible, but…why can't we keep the baby?" Naruto's head was hurting.

The other male doctor, the one who'd remained silent so far, spoke up at last. "That is out of the question. You are a Jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Sasuke is in possession of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Neither of you is strictly human. You are both mutants. A child resulting from your union would be an abomination, a monster. It cannot be allowed to come to term. It must be destroyed, now."

Orange chakra enveloped Naruto as he went Kyuubi almost instantly. One tail grew behind him, whipping the room, scouring the wall. The metal chair flew into the door, bent, fell near the cowering doctors.

Itachi crouched, ready to fight. Gaara cursed the fact that his gourd was in his palace. He held up placating hands to Naruto. "Naruto, calm d-"

"You are not killing my kid." The voice was rough. Gaara did not think Naruto was the one speaking. Another tail was starting to grow.

"Naruto, please," Gaara tried again. "Please, listen." Naruto blinked, seemed to come to himself a bit. At least the voice he used now was more Naruto-like.

"Sasuke has a right to know. It's his decision. He's the one carrying it. If he says so then we'll see. Not before. Move." Naruto spoke this last to Itachi who'd crept behind him. His Sharingan was in place.

Itachi didn't move, but he stopped advancing on Naruto. The blond took several deep breaths with his eyes closed. His hands were clenched into tight fists. Slowly, reluctantly, the orange chakra dissipated. Naruto opened his eyes. They were still red. He glared at the three doctors cringing in a huddle on the floor, at Gaara watching him warily and finally at Itachi. He turned and yanked the door open so hard that two of the hinges popped free of the jamb. The door hung drunkenly from its remaining hinge. The five people stayed in the room as Naruto went out and took Sasuke by the hand. He walked with him until he found another empty room. This one had no couches or chairs, only cushions and lamps. Naruto lit one.

* * *

Sasuke was beyond afraid. He'd heard the commotion from the examining room, heard agitated voices, even if he couldn't make out the words. Naruto had stormed out with Kyuubi all over him. He'd felt the Kyuubi chakra shortly before that. What had happened? Oh, God, what was wrong with him?

"Naruto? What's going on, what's wrong with me?" Sasuke's voice wavered. He stood there in the too-big T-shirt as he looked at Naruto's back. Naruto had his palms against the wall, leaning against it with his head down. He didn't immediately answer. Sasuke waited, shaking violently. If someone didn't tell him something soon he would kill them all. He swore it.

Finally Naruto turned around and looked at him. He came to Sasuke and took his small hands in his large ones. Naruto's hands shook badly. His fear communicated itself to Sasuke whose fear, in turn, went back into Naruto. Naruto looked into Sasuke's frightened eyes.

"Sasuke…they said you're pregnant. We…we made a baby." Naruto stopped there. Sasuke was shaking his head from side to side in negation. He tried to pull his hands away, but Naruto held them tightly. Naruto continued over Sasuke's moans of 'no' as he continued shaking his head.

"They said the baby is keeping you in the jutsu. You can't change back until its born. But…they don't want it to be born," Naruto said bitterly. He said the next part fast, wanting to get it over with. "They said any baby we made would be a monster. They're going to kill it."

"No, no, no, no, NO. NO! _NO!"_ Sasuke had freed his hands at last and was screaming at the top of his voice. Naruto tried to restrain him, tried to hold him, but Sasuke suddenly had the strength of ten young women. He fought Naruto hysterically screaming over and over again.

Gaara and Itachi came running in. They froze as they took in the scene. Naruto seemed to be trying to hold onto a large black hairball. Sasuke bit, scratched , kicked, punched. Gaara and Itachi closed in, trying to help Naruto restrain Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like his mind was splintering. Pregnant. No. He was a man. _A man. _He was not a female and he was not going to remain a female. He was not carrying some _thing, _some living, growing _thing_, in his body. No. Never.

"Chidori! Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Lighting and fire bloomed wildly, causing the three men to jump back.

Naruto shot a wave of water toward the fire. A lightning bolt kissed his arm, making it go numb. Naruto held his limp arm as Itachi closed in and put his wild brother in a Genjutsu long enough for him to touch Sasuke's forehead and put him to sleep. Sasuke collapsed in Itachi's arms.

"Excellent, Itachi," Gaara panted. "Give him to the doctors, they can perform the abortion now."

"No," Naruto stepped up to them. "Sasuke hasn't said-"

"Sasuke just went insane from you telling him," Gaara countered. "Obviously he wants the pregnancy ended as much as we do. I'm sorry, Naruto, but-"

"You do this and we are over as brothers, Gaara. I'll fight you. And I will never forgive you. Never."

Gaara paused. He studied Naruto's set face. "Naruto, even if Sasuke decides to keep it, he can't. It will be-"

"You don't know what it will be. You don't know anything." Naruto snatched Sasuke's limp form from Itachi and ran out of the room, out of the harem.

He leapt on rooftops until he got to the palace. Naruto entered his room and found it had been cleaned. Food waited on a small rolling cart. He set Sasuke on the freshly made bed. Naruto went back into the hall and looked up and down.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He made four clones and told them to guard the door. No one was to enter no matter what. They nodded determinedly.

Naruto went back into the room and locked the door. He barricaded it. Then he went to the cart and ate greedily. He packed some of the food in his bag, packed the rest of his things, packed Sasuke's things. He didn't think they'd be able to stay in the village much longer. When he had nothing else to do, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sasuke to wake up.

His eyes, blue again, roved over Sasuke's body wonderingly. A baby. He couldn't believe it. He'd put a baby in Sasuke. Naruto placed his hand very gently on Sasuke's stomach, trying to imagine the life inside him. How did this all happen?

* * *

Sasuke was awake. He'd been awake since Naruto had made the clones. He'd kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, thinking. He felt when Naruto laid a feather-light hand on his stomach.

He was pregnant. Though everything that made him Uchiha Sasuke rebelled at this thought, he forced himself to look the information in the eye ruthlessly. _He was pregnant._ Okay. That was bad. That was very, very bad. Wrong on so many different levels, it wasn't funny. But he was beginning to head in the direction of acceptance. He wasn't there yet, but he was getting there. His version of acceptance, anyway. He would never be okay with this, but he could maybe tolerate the fact that it had happened.

The baby. A monster. Killing it. This was the thing he couldn't reconcile, the thing that kept him feigning sleep as he thought hard. He didn't want it. He figured his brother would be overjoyed to have another Uchiha, but he, Sasuke, didn't want to be pregnant. It was too much, the whole man having a baby in female form shit, he didn't think his sanity could withstand the trauma. Anyways, that wasn't the point. The whole point, the thing that had him tossing and turning mentally was Naruto.

Naruto had no family. No blood. Sasuke would never leave him, but that wasn't family. Gaara may be his brother, but he wasn't blood. He, Sasuke, had been given an opportunity to give Naruto something no one else could. The thought that Naruto might go to some woman and make a baby was ridiculous: Naruto was his, would never leave Sasuke. He was secure in that knowledge. Naruto had faced a future with himself as the last from both his mother's and his father's lines. Sasuke didn't know much about Naruto's family, seeing as Naruto himself didn't know, but he suspected that both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans had been wiped out somehow. He, Sasuke, was carrying Naruto's legacy. He was carrying Naruto's blood, his life. He would not take that from him.

As for it being a monster…well he and Naruto were both a bit more than the average ninja and they were okay. He didn't think the baby could be all that bad.

Ugh, but staying female for however long the baby took to grow…giving _birth_ to it…Sasuke refused to think about that now. One day at a time. He'd take things one day at a time. With that thought he turned his head and looked at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto saw Sasuke wake up and turn to him. He gave him an uncertain smile as Sasuke sat up and leaned on the plump pillows. Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto took it.

Sasuke's heart felt like it might break at the mixture of hope and expectation of the worst on Naruto's face. He held the big, warm hand and looked Naruto in the eye.

"So," Sasuke said. "We fucked up again, huh?"

"Looks like," Naruto said quietly.

"You want to keep it?"

"I'll back whatever you decide."

"I don't want to keep it. But I don't want to kill your baby, either. I want it for you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and felt tears come to his eyes. If he ever doubted Sasuke again, ever caused him pain or worry again, he would kill himself. He took a moment to swallow before speaking.

"I don't want you to keep it if you don't want it…we could-"

"It's not that I don't want the baby. I'm kind of unsure about being a parent, but I think we could manage…somehow. No, it's the whole staying female thing and having it. That's why I don't want to keep it. It's not the baby at all."

"I'll be there, Sasuke. Every second. I'll be there with you, you're not alone in this."

"Damn straight, seeing as you're the one who got me into this mess."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Do you think it'll be a monster like they said?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I don't know. The doctors said we're both mutants, not even human."

"Assholes. Well we look human enough, don't we? Maybe the baby will look human, too."

"Maybe. But if it doesn't…what would it look like? A fox…with wings?"

They both spent a few horror-stricken moments thinking about this. Then Naruto voiced a new thought.

"Gaara is hellbent on killing it. Itachi didn't protest either. I don't think the Fifth will react any better. I think we have to keep it a secret, Sasuke. Go somewhere in hiding until you have it. Then we can just say we found the baby someplace."

Sasuke was nodding slowly. "But Gaara will probably tell the Hokage anyway. She'll send people looking for us. What if the baby looks fine? It'll probably be really strong, Naruto. Konoha will want to keep it as a weapon just like they try and keep you."

Naruto frowned as he thought. "We might have to stay out of the village. The elders won't like that."

"Forever?"

"At least until I become Hokage. But all that can be solved if we make Gaara swear not to tell."

"Think he'll agree?"

"I don't know. What about your brother? Will he side with us? With you?"

"Maybe. I don't know him well yet."

"Right. Well for right now, our next step should be to talk to them. If they agree to keep our secret, we can leave the village tonight with Itachi and find somewhere to stay until the baby comes. If they don't agree to help us, we leave the village anyway. Will your brother chase us?"

"He might."

"Damn. I don't want to fight him."

"Me either. I can't, anyway, not like this."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke found the gesture irritating. It was a patronizing act one did for distraught females. He pulled his hand away.

"Sasuke…thank you. That's not enough, I don't have the words to say what this means to me, but…thank you. We'll be okay, the baby will be okay, you'll see. We can do this." Naruto gave him a confident smile. Sasuke took a breath and managed a small smile back.

"Right, so first things first, you should eat while I find you some clothes. I've already packed your things. Take a shower, too. You smell."

Sasuke threw a pillow at him, but Naruto dodged it easily. The blond got up and went to the chest of drawers. He discarded one item after another. Almost everything was too big. He found one tunic-like garment in jade green that he thought would serve Sasuke as a dress. He found a pair of pants that were somewhat smaller than the rest. They were white. Sasuke was just coming out of the shower by the time he'd finished altering the garments to the best of his ability. Sasuke's hair was clean and combed. It hung in a long, thick ponytail down his back. Naruto handed him the clothes as Sasuke dropped the towel he wore.

Naruto had ripped the hem of the pants so they came to mid-calf on Sasuke. The tunic came to just below the knees. The garments were loose on him but the pants tied so they stayed up. Naruto handed Sasuke a yellow sash from another outfit and he tied it around his tiny waist. He rolled the sleeves up a few times so his hands were visible. He looked to Naruto for approval.

"Perfect!" the blond said. "Go eat. I'll send one of the clones to fetch Gaara."

But it turned out that that was unnecessary. Naruto felt his clones disperse as Gaara and Itachi came into the room behind a cloud of sand that destroyed the door and the barricade. Naruto placed himself in front of Sasuke, who'd been eating. Itachi looked at them, so did Gaara. Sasuke came around Naruto to address them.

"I'm…we're keeping the baby."

Gaara's mouth tightened. Itachi came over to his brother and laid a hand on the small shoulder. "I will support you, Sasuke. No harm will befall this Uchiha while I live."

Sasuke looked up at his brother in gratitude. "Thanks, Nii-san, but this kid will be Uzumaki."

Itachi said nothing. After a moment, though, he nodded. Naruto felt a surge of hope. "Thanks, Itachi," Naruto said huskily. "I'm sure you'll make a great uncle."

Gaara looked back and forth between the three figures. His mind worked furiously. Then he sighed. "I guess I will support you, too, Naruto. I won't abandon a brother in his time of need." _Or Itachi._

"Does that mean you won't tell Granny Tsunade about the baby?"

"If you wish. Where will you go?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. It was Itachi who spoke up. "They can go to the village I keep my kids in. They will be safe in my household there."

"_You have kids???"_ Naruto and Sasuke demanded in unison.

Itachi didn't answer as he headed for the door. "I will pack my things."

Gaara watched him leave the room before turning back to Naruto. "I want to come with you, but my duties here will not allow it. At least, not for now. Perhaps I can join you later. If I can pry Temari from Shikamaru for a moment I can leave her in charge of the village."

"Maybe. We'll see how everything goes. Thanks for everything, Gaara." Naruto held out his hand, but Gaara pulled him into an embrace. Sasuke went back to eating.

* * *

Itachi did indeed pack his things, but he also made a brief stop at the harem. He found the doctors in the same examining room, talking rapidly about the impending baby and how they must get the Kazekage to hand the girl to them so they could take care of it immediately. They looked up as Itachi entered.

Itachi killed them wordlessly and disposed of the bodies. No one would threaten his brother if he had anything to say about it.

He met Naruto and Sasuke in front of the palace. Gaara walked them towards the village entrance himself. Sasuke and Naruto trailed behind Itachi and Gaara.

"I can't bear the thought of not seeing you. When will you come back?" Gaara whispered to Itachi.

"As soon as I can manage it. We didn't get a chance to be together tonight."

"No, we didn't. I told Naruto I would join you if I could. Will you give me your location?"

Itachi didn't think that would be wise. Gaara may be on their side now, but he'd been against the baby in the beginning. He might change his mind again and lead a small army to them. "No. Not now. Perhaps later."

Gaara accepted that he wasn't trusted. They barely knew each other. He walked in silence, his heart beating painfully.

Naruto addressed the hooded form of Sasuke at his side. "Do you feel different?"

"You mean from when I first did the technique? No, not really."

"Oh. I heard pregnant women eat weird shit and vomit it up all the time. Think that will happen to you?"

"I hope not. What do you think it'll be? A girl?"

"I don't know. Can you imagine raising a girl baby?"

"Dude, I can scarcely believe I'm _having _baby. Speaking of, did you know my brother had kids??"

"Sure didn't. Wonder how many he's got."

"Guess that means I'm an uncle. Neh, Naruto…you know anything about babies?"

"Not a thing. But as one wise person told me, 'you can learn most anything non-violence related from a book. Guess I'll read up on babies. Ugh. I hate reading."

"I forgot I told you that. Yeah, I'll have to research pregnancy and babies, too. Though if Itachi has kids he should know something, don't you think?"

"Definitely. I'm so glad he's coming with us."

"Me too."

They arrived at the village walls then. Gaara faced the three people and tried to speak. He couldn't. Naruto understood and hugged him for a few minutes before walking back to Sasuke. Itachi stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara put his hand over it and squeezed. Itachi left it at that. He turned and began walking into the desert. Naruto and the small form of Sasuke followed. Gaara watched them leave. A single tear slid down his cheek.

It was midnight.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: God, what a chore writing this chapter was. Sorry, but I had to get the introduction of these kids outta the way. Looks like Sasuke might be female for the next two chapters (I'll see how the writing goes). I apologize for that too.

Your reviews make me glow with embarrassed happiness! They are all so great, so wonderful. I was dying in particular at Fluffyz babe...was the scream a positive one or a negative one? :S

Either way it was funny as hell. Love u guys!

* * *

Chapter 42

Surprisingly, they traveled with some haste. They made it out of the desert a few hours after sunrise. Sasuke had collapsed after three hours saying he couldn't go on. Naruto now carried his slight form on his back. He kept forgetting he wasn't dealing with a ninja anymore.

Naruto and Itachi kept up a steady jog throughout the remainder of the night and the following day. When asked, Itachi said he wanted Sasuke someplace safe as soon as possible.

"Where's your village?" Naruto asked as they were leaving the desert behind. Sasuke was asleep on Naruto's back.

"Konoha."

"You dumb shit…I meant where you stash your kids."

"Mountain Country. Its hidden village has been wiped out and it is relatively unpopulated. I keep my children in one of the small abandoned villages near the country's border."

"No one lives there but your kids?"

"And their guardians."

"You mean their mother?"

"Very few of my children have the same mother. In any case their mothers are not present. Each woman I mated with understood that I would take the child when it was born and raise it as an Uchiha. The guardians are paid ninja who watch over and teach my children."

"Oh. How many do you have? Kids, I mean."

"Thirteen. I haven't had time to breed more lately."

Naruto thought that was quite enough to be going on with. "How often do you see them?"

"Once or twice a year. This will be the first time I spend more than a day or two with them."

"Don't you miss them when you're not around them?"

"No. They are useless. Some of the older ones are good fighters. It is my hope they will all prove themselves as they get older."

"Kids aren't useless. They're just kids."

"They are Uchiha. How they turn out remains to be seen."

Naruto did not agree with Itachi's views on parenthood. Most especially since he was about to be a parent himself. He wanted to tell the guy that maybe they wouldn't seem useless if he spent more time around them.

"What are they like?"

"Quiet. Well-behaved. Some of the guards insist this isn't true but I have never seen evidence to the contrary."

"What are their names?"

"Sasuke is the oldest. He is also called Kaito. The others are Hiroko, Hiroto, Kenta, Kenji, Sumiko, Masaru, Akiko, Asami, Akane, Juro, Yukio and Shouta."

_So he knows their names at least._ _Ha, Sasuke has a namesake._ Naruto did not press him for more just then. He found his mind taken up with thoughts of his own kid. What would they name it? What would it be? He hoped it was healthy. Naruto wondered if it would look like him or Sasuke or both. He thought about their coming baby for the next several days. Itachi was not very talkative and Sasuke seemed to need sleep an awful lot all of a sudden.

They traveled for 3 weeks. By the second week, Naruto was barely able to wake Sasuke up long enough to eat. He only managed with lots of patience and perseverance. He watched Sasuke push away the rice ball Naruto was trying to feed him after only a few bites. Sasuke rolled away from him with a moan and was sleeping soundly. Again. Naruto looked at him worriedly. They were camping in a dense forest. He glanced across their campfire to where Itachi was painting his nails.

"Itachi, is all this sleeping normal?"

"I do not know."

"Well, he's hardly eating, won't the baby starve?"

"I do not know."

"You think the baby is killing him, that it really is a monster?"

"I do not know."

Naruto threw the remains of the rice ball at Itachi's head. The dark head jerked sideways with the impact. The rice ball stuck briefly to Itachi's cheek before sliding to his lap with a soft _splat. _

"What the bleeding fuck _do _you know then? How can you have so many kids and know nothing about having one?"

Itachi brushed the rice ball from his lap and calmly wiped his face. He was careful of his nails. "I impregnate the woman. Then I leave. She contacts me when the child is born and I send one of the guardians to fetch it. I do not stay while the child is in its mother."

"That's great. That's just _great. _Sasuke and I were counting on you helping us. Look, I need to know what's going on with Sasuke and that baby in him."

"There is a town we will reach by tomorrow evening. You may search for answers there, but we will only remain an hour."

Naruto accepted this. He would accept anything at this point.

* * *

At the town, Sasuke sat with his brother in a dango shop while Naruto went in search of a book store. He found one near the end of their hour long visit. They had a few books on the topic he was looking for. He found one about pregnancy and one about newborn babies. He bought both and made it back to the dango shop just as Itachi and Sasuke were leaving.

They traveled slower than before since Sasuke wanted to walk. This time they camped in a small field beneath a mountain. They built a fire. Itachi went hunting. They were about half a day from officially entering Mountain Country. Sasuke sat next to Naruto while the blond flipped through the pages of the pregnancy book. They both looked at the illustrations for the first month.

"That looks like something you find under a rock," Sasuke said.

"Yeah…but look how it changes each week." Naruto read a few paragraphs. "Says here you shouldn't even notice you're pregnant till about the third week. What are you feeling?"

Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder as he thought. "Well…I have to piss a lot. I have this constant headache now, my breasts are killing me, and I'm tired as fuck. Sometimes I have these weird cramps. Ugh and this crap comes out of my pussy when I go to the bathroom. Gooey junk." Sasuke shuddered. "And right now…I'm starving."

Naruto had been scanning the symptoms in the book. "Those symptoms shouldn't show up for another few weeks," he frowned. Then he looked at Sasuke. "Hungry?! That's good! You've hardly eaten the past two weeks. Look at you, you've lost weight."

Naruto rummaged in his bag and came up with some of the food they'd bought in town. Sasuke ate all of it. Naruto looked on approvingly. Itachi came back with some kind of fowl. Naruto dressed it and began roasting it. He kept turning it as it began browning nicely.

"Ohhhh," Sasuke moaned. Naruto glanced at him. Sasuke had his hand over his nose and mouth.

"What?"

"The smell of that thing is making me-"

Sasuke puked up everything he'd just eaten. Naruto avoided getting splashed by jumping out of the way. Itachi merely watched stoically. Sasuke kept throwing up until his stomach was empty. He lay limply in the grass, breathing heavily. Naruto looked to Itachi but that helpful soul said he needed to check their perimeter. Naruto snorted. Itachi never did any such thing.

Naruto went to where Sasuke lay. He'd thrown up all over his clothes. Naruto sighed and went to Sasuke's bag. He got out a clean shirt and pants and held them out to him. Sasuke reached for the clothes but then turned his head aside as he threw up again weakly. Hardly anything came out; there was nothing left.

Holding his breath, Naruto went to Sasuke and picked him up. He walked with him away from the fire and the smell of meat. When they were several hundred yards away, Naruto set him down in the grass. He stripped Sasuke quickly and washed him down with the water from his canteen. He put the fresh clothes on him then examined his own attire. There was vomit on him from carrying Sasuke. He took off the foul garments and changed into clean clothes, there in the grass.

Sasuke watched from where he sat. Naruto hadn't complained at all about Sasuke's behavior since the pregnancy was making itself known. He carried Sasuke for days on end. Sasuke knew carrying a sleeping person wasn't easy. Naruto was always patient with him, trying to get him to eat even when Sasuke cursed at him and hit him sometimes. Sasuke felt like the littlest thing set his temper off these days. Now he'd thrown up on Naruto and the blond hadn't said a word. Had that happened under any other circumstances, Naruto would have first punched him, then laughed at him.

"Thank you, Naruto."

The blue eyes glanced at him as he pulled his clean shirt down over his head. "Don't worry about it. How're you feeling now?"

"Hungry. And I'm thirsty."

Naruto checked his bag, but all he had was a loaf of bread and some dried beef. He gave the bread to Sasuke. He ate it greedily while Naruto watched. "Better?" the blond asked him when it was done.

"Yeah."

"Wait here, I'll find some water."

Naruto went back to the fire and found the bird burned to a crisp. He took if off the fire, ignoring his hunger pains. Itachi was nowhere to be found. He dug in Itachi's bag and got his water container.

Sasuke was asleep when Naruto got back to him. Naruto left the water near him in case he woke up and wanted it. He took the dried beef and ate it far away from where Sasuke slept in case a whiff of it got to him and made him sick again.

The next week was more of the same…only worse. If Sasuke smelled meat of any kind, raw or cooked, he threw up violently. Other than that he was always starving. To Naruto's disbelief Sasuke announced that he had a craving for ramen. When three days went by and no ramen could be found (hello, they were in the fucking mountains, Naruto pointed out) Sasuke said he would eat his own arm if he didn't have the craving satisfied. It was morning.

Naruto promptly informed Itachi that he had better start acting like an uncle and get his fucking brother some ramen. Itachi looked ready to ignore Naruto as usual, but Sasuke was starting to pitch a fit. Naruto dreaded these fits of rage that sprang out of nowhere. He made two clones and began prepping Rasenshuriken. Sasuke's pregnancy had him at the end of his patience, Naruto told the stunned Itachi. If he didn't go get the fucker some ramen right now, he'd give him his wish and show him Rasenshuriken right up close. Itachi left camp immediately.

Naruto let the technique evaporate. He was on edge. Perhaps he'd overreacted a bit there, but Sasuke was driving him nuts. If they weren't stopping every hour so he could take a leak, he was whining about how hungry he was. Naruto and Itachi were both going without food to keep him fed. Naruto managed to keep his temper because he knew this was hardest on Sasuke. But he'd be damned if he'd put up with Itachi, too.

Sasuke complained of bodily aches constantly now. Naruto had to remind himself again that this wasn't a ninja, even though it was Sasuke. Normal Sasuke could fight while injured and not complain. Girl Sasuke couldn't even walk two miles without fainting with fatigue.

Naruto went to Sasuke now and tried to head off the fit that was coming by rubbing his feet. That usually helped. It did this time, too. Sasuke sighed and let Naruto work his magic. When he was done with Sasuke's feet he worked his way up the legs and the rest of his body. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he began falling asleep. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. Only a month. Sasuke was only a month pregnant and things were already this bad. He didn't know how he'd be able to stand eight more months of this.

Naruto was rubbing the still-flat stomach when he felt it. A small pulse of chakra that was nothing like Sasuke's. Naruto went still. He placed his hand on Sasuke's lower abdomen again and concentrated.

There. Small, but steady. Strong. Naruto opened his eyes. A huge grin split his face. He almost woke Sasuke up to ask if he felt it, but decided against it. The next time Sasuke was awake Naruto hoped there'd be ramen to give him. Naruto was glad they were only a few days from wherever it was Itachi kept his kids.

He saw Sasuke shivering in his sleep in the cool mountain air and lay down next to him, lending body heat. Naruto soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

_Kyuubi purred inside Naruto. He'd been aware of the conception on the night it happened. He'd watched, intrigued, as his chakra had fused with the sperm in the boy. That was nothing new. That he was mounting a female tonight…that was new. Kyuubi was aware of every particle of his chakra. He sensed when the small amount attached to the one particular sperm that fertilized the female's egg had fused with the odd chakra the female had. He'd followed its progress as it took root in the female. He'd watched and waited._

_His host had felt the life just now. While Naruto slept, Kyuubi sent out his mind to the tiny amount of chakra in the female and was met with a small, singular consciousness. He explored this consciousness with his own._

_His fur stood on end as he growled softly. Strange. There were elements of himself in the consciousness, but the majority of it was something very alien and extraordinary, even to Kyuubi. He'd seen much in his centuries, but nothing like this life form. It had a large amount of his host's strength and chakra that mixed with a good portion of the ugly chakra the female possessed. Nothing like this offspring had ever existed in creation, the Kyuubi thought. Once matured, it would likely be more powerful than any tailed beast. _

_The consciousness reached out to him. Kyuubi let it. The chakra he sensed from it was not orange like his own or purple like the female's. Nor was it blue like his hosts or the female's normal chakra. It was black. Black and terribly strong for its young age. Kyuubi did not sense self-awareness in the consciousness. _

_Kyuubi let his chakra flow to it, strengthening it. He liked this offspring, he decided. He, Kyuubi, most powerful of the tailed beasts, had begotten something even stronger. He purred in contentment._

_

* * *

  
_

Itachi walked back into camp hours later to find Naruto wrapped around Sasuke. Orange chakra enveloped them both. Itachi moved closer. The chakra did not seem to be harming Sasuke's skin. That was odd. Itachi reached his foot out and nudged Naruto in the shoulder. The blond head turned, blinked up at him, then looked at Sasuke. Itachi had expected the eyes to be red, but they weren't.

"What are you doing," Itachi asked warily.

"Huh?"

"Why is the demon chakra around you both? Doesn't it hurt him?" He gestured at Sasuke.

Naruto looked down at himself and gasped. He jumped away from Sasuke, holding his hands up in front of his face. The chakra faded. He looked confusedly at Itachi, at Sasuke.

"I don't …I don't know what that was, what just happened," Naruto said. Itachi continued to stare at him. Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before he was distracted by the bags Itachi was carrying.

"Did you get ramen?" he asked reaching for the bags.

Itachi handed them over. He went to examine his brother up close while Naruto took out the styrofoam cups of ramen and set them on the ground. Itachi had gotten five. Naruto suddenly felt like wolfing them down himself. He hadn't had ramen in ages. He was starving. His hands shook as he set the chopsticks on the container closest to Sasuke.

Itachi could find nothing wrong with his brother. Why had that chakra come out of Naruto-kun? Had he been dreaming? Sasuke's skin was unharmed. That was very strange. Itachi did not like strange things.

Sasuke woke up a short time later and fell on the ramen, finishing each cup within minutes. When he reached for the last cup, Naruto asked if he could have some. Sasuke looked at him.

"No."

"Please?"

Sasuke drained the cup before Naruto's pleading eyes. Naruto swallowed. The smell had him salivating.

They resumed their journey shortly afterward. Sasuke tried to climb the steep slopes, but he kept slipping. Naruto bent down so Sasuke could get on his back.

A few days later Itachi stopped them around midmorning. He turned to Naruto who was still carrying Sasuke. "We're about two hours from the settlement. My children will try to ambush us. It's something I encourage them to do each time I come so that I may see how they're progressing. They are serious. Defend yourselves accordingly."

Naruto nodded, thinking it sounded like fun. Sasuke asked to be put down. They continued their journey.

Sasuke was looking forward to meeting his nieces and nephews. Naruto had told him that one bore his name. The oldest. He felt honored by the fact that his brother loved him enough to name his firstborn after him. He wondered what they would be like.

The ambush came thirty minutes later. Naruto spotted the exploding tags in plenty of time. He had a small tornado going in one hand and a small whirlpool going in the other. He lengthened each until they were like swirling swords that repelled anything and anyone that came towards him. He caught glimpses of small bodies. Fire shot towards him. Sasuke drew his sword and managed to coat it with lightning chakra, though Naruto could tell it was erratic. Sasuke countered well, his inability to control his chakra evenly matched with the inexperience of the attacks.

Naruto looked up as a small, furiously yelling bundle of arms and legs launched at his head from a hidden rock cluster to his left. Naruto casually punched the kid as he sailed past. The blow, though mild, had the kid slamming into the mountainside. He lay there stunned, while Naruto walked over to him. Itachi watched.

Naruto let his tornado blow the kid several feet. He got a good look at him. The boy had a mop of black hair and bright black eyes. Naruto waited to see what the kid would do. He did not turn around at the two presences he felt at his back. The Genjutsu that fell over him was dispelled easily. The kunai aimed at his head was avoided by simply turning his head aside.

He turned then, putting the black-haired boy at his back. He saw two blond kids, a boy and a girl crouched not far from him. Naruto found it very interesting that most of the attacks were directed at him. Sasuke was dismissed at unthreatening, and Itachi presumably instilled fear enough in his kids that they were willing to attack someone else besides him if the opportunity presented itself.

The male blond came at him. Naruto parried the blows with one hand. He sensed the black-haired boy at his back coming and sidestepped whatever he was preparing. He crashed into the blond boy instead. They rolled some distance, yelling at each other.

Naruto was about to ask Itachi something when a blow to the back of his knee had him stumbling. He caught sight of a long, dark ponytail as someone, a girl, attacked him with pretty decent Taijutsu. Naruto had to drop his bag as both his hands were required. The small girl wasn't strong, but she was _fast. _Her little fists held a set of oddly shaped knives that nicked him in a few places before he could stop the blows. Naruto finally grabbed a fistful of her shirt and swung her towards Itachi. The girl twisted in midair and landed on her feet. Naruto was impressed.

"Cease," Itachi said quietly. "Sumiko," the girl Naruto had thrown straightened up and looked shyly at her father. "You have improved." The girl blushed scarlet, her head lowered. Itachi raised his eyes to the black and blond haired boys who were fighting each other.

"Sasuke, Hiroto, you shame yourselves. I expected better from you, Sasuke. Your enemy could have killed you ten times over while you fought your brother." Itachi did not address the blond girl. "Where are Kenta and Kenji? They should have participated."

The girl, Sumiko, spoke up. "I think they got lost again." Her voice was quiet. Itachi said nothing. He turned wordlessly and began walking towards the settlement. Naruto, Sasuke and the kids followed. The black haired boy who'd attacked Naruto first came up to walk beside him.

"I'm Sasuke. Sometimes people call me Kaito, though. Who are you?"

Naruto thought the kid had an arrogant and sullen air about him. He'd seen the way he'd respectfully listened while his father spoke, but punched the blond boy again when Itachi's back was turned. "Naruto," Naruto said.

"That's a stupid name." Naruto decided he would call younger Sasuke 'Kaito' to avoid confusion. Kaito looked around before speaking again. "Father said he was bringing my uncle Sasuke with him this time, but I guess he didn't. I wanted to see what he was like."

Sasuke looked at the kid with blank eyes. Kaito didn't notice. He was checking to make sure his father wasn't looking at him. Itachi didn't turn around. Kaito scooted over to Sumiko, who was walking ahead of Naruto, and whispered in her ear, "Bet you think you're dad's favorite now, just because he said you improved. Well, you're not." Kaito shoved her viciously onto an outcropping of rock that jutted into the narrow path they walked. Sumiko fell, cutting her arm badly. She cried out.

Itachi turned at last and regarded his kids. Kaito quickly stepped away from Sumiko and wiped the smirk he'd been wearing off his face. Itachi eyed the blood welling on Sumiko's arm as she stood up. "What is it?" he asked her.

Naruto stood, amazed, as the girl looked fearfully at Kaito before lowering her head and mumbling 'Nothing. I tripped.' Naruto waited to see if any of the other kids who'd witnessed the push would say anything. He caught the looks Kaito gave them even if Itachi didn't. No one spoke against him.

Sasuke did, though. "Little Sasuke-chan here pushed her, Nii-san." Sasuke didn't wait for his brother to speak, but went to Kaito and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He wasn't much shorter than Sasuke's female form. He spoke into the boy's face so that only he, Kaito and Naruto heard. "Do that again and I'll show you exactly what I'm like. Got it?"

Kaito nodded with wide eyes. Sasuke dropped him then caught Naruto's eye. Naruto grinned at him.

The chastened boy looked at the woman. "You're uncle Sasuke? You're a girl."

"I'm a man," Sasuke countered. "I just had an accident that turned me into a girl. Keep doing shit like I just saw and I'll make sure the same thing happens to you."

"Kaito, you will do ten hours of extra training," Itachi said.

Kaito swallowed. He kept his mouth shut after that, did not touch any of his siblings.

They were passing between the walls of a steep crevice in the mountain when an explosion sounded. The high rock to either side of their group crumbled towards them with a deafening roar. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and leapt out of the way. The kids each jumped to safety as Itachi disappeared.

When the dust and dirt settled and the sound of falling rocks ebbed away, Naruto took stock. He and the kids were farther up the path. The entire path was now blocked by boulders and rocks from the landslide that had ensued. Sasuke sneezed.

Itachi landed in front of them, startling them. He held a sturdy, dust-covered boy in each hand. They coughed energetically as Itachi shoved them towards their siblings.

"Excellent. The ambush was well-timed and well-hidden," Itachi said quietly. "Whose idea was it?"

One of the new boys spoke up. "Kenta's. I laid the tags, dad." He coughed again. The dust must have really gotten to him.

Itachi nodded once. Naruto saw Kaito scowl.

When they reached the settlement at last it was less than even Naruto's meager expectations. There were perhaps four decrepit houses scattered on a large plateau. The mountain fell away steeply about a mile off. A few trees dotted the area. That was it.

A line of kids and five burly ninja met them as they entered the settlement. The other kids took their place in the line and Itachi stood to one side. He told them to introduce themselves.

Kaito stepped forward. "Kaito, I'm nine. I'm the best Uchiha that ever-"

"Silence," Itachi said. Kaito shut up. The blond boy and girl stepped up next to Kaito leaving the line to form a new one next to Kaito. Their black eyes contrasted oddly with their fair hair. "Hiroto and Hiroko, we're twins and we're eight!" They spoke in unison.

The dust covered boys stepped next to the blonds. Only one of them spoke. "I'm Kenji and this is my twin Kenta. We're eight, too. Did you like our ambush?" Their grey eyes sparkled in their filthy faces.

Naruto grinned at them and nodded. The girl, Sumiko was next. "I'm Sumiko. I'm seven."

Itachi had to prompt the next kid in line with a stare. He was a smallish redhead with big brown eyes. "Masaru. I'm six."

Three girls who looked nothing alike stepped forward jauntily. Naruto thought they looked like they'd each swallowed a box of sugar. There was an air of barely restrained energy to them.

"I'm Akiko," said the black-haired, black-eyed one. She looked a lot like Kaito and Sasuke.

"I'm Asami," said the brown-haired, green-eyed one.

"I'm Akane," said the brown-haired, brown-eyed one.

"We're all five," they shrieked in unison. Itachi gave them a look that silenced them. Naruto dug a finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

One of the big ninjas brought two small boys forward. He introduced them as Juro and Yukio, both four. Juro waved happily. He had brown hair and black eyes. The other, Yukio, had black hair and very light blue eyes. He leaned forward, away from the ninja who'd brought him and whispered to Naruto and Sasuke, "We're not supposed to talk. We might annoy Daddy." Juro nodded at his side. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look.

Another ninja brought forth an even smaller boy. He was chubby and had a thumb shoved firmly in his mouth. His dirty-blond hair covered large brown eyes. He looked at everyone placidly. "This is Shouta," the ninja said. "He's three. Just woke up from a nap."

"Wow, 'Tachi-baby! Akatsuki must not keep you too busy if you can hop around the countryside making all these kids! It's great to meet all of you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." He gave a merry salute. The kids stared at him wide-eyed. So did the ninjas. This biggish blond man had just called Itachi ''Tachi-baby'.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Uchiha Sasuke. Don't mind my current form, it's temporary. Where's the bathroom?"

The blond girl, Hiroko, spoke in a sunny voice. "I can show you! Follow me!"

They all ended up following her to the biggest house on the plateau. Itachi trailed behind, speaking in low tones to the five ninja. The familiar way one of them carried Shouta in the crook of his arm was at odds with his dangerous appearance. Naruto shook his head as he turned around to face front again. The kids surrounded him, staring at him with curious eyes. Hiroko skipped along and Sasuke hurried to keep up. Naruto and the kids followed behind them.

The house was as bad inside as it was outside. Sasuke disappeared down a hall with Hiroko. Naruto stood in the main room, looking at the dilapidated interior. The kids clustered around him silently. Itachi and the five ninja entered then. Shouta was set down. He went immediately to Sumiko and held onto the hem of her shirt, still sucking his thumb.

"Naruto, something has come up. I must leave you and Sasuke for a few days. I need to check in with Akatsuki and see to a few other matters regarding my mission. The guardians will see to anything you and my brother need."

"Wait, you're leaving us here in this dump?"

Silence. So they were back to that.

"Look," Naruto said as he tried to walk closer to Sasuke. The kids were in the way. "This place isn't fit for your kids and it sure as hell isn't fit for a baby. You can't just up and leave-"

"The matter is urgent. I will come back when I can." Itachi turned and left, without saying goodbye to his kids and without another word to Naruto.

Naruto ran out the door after him but he was already gone. "Son of a bitch!" He looked around the small settlement, running a hand through his hair. He went back into the house when he heard Sasuke cursing. Naruto tripped on some of the smaller kids who'd come out behind him.

"Oh, hell, no," Sasuke was saying. "Naruto, the bathroom here is unacceptable. You should see it. Matter of fact, take a good look at this entire place. My kid is not being born here. This place is filthy, hazardous to any kid's health-" Sasuke cut off, looking around. "Where's Itachi?"

"Gone," Juro piped up. "Yup, he does that. Now that he's gone again Yukio and I can talk. Gin says we're not allowed when he's here because we'd drive him insane. I don't see how a person can go insane from hearing someone talk, but well, we promised to obey and we keep our promises. Dad says a dishonest Uchiha is unworthy of the name. What are those things on your face Naruto no Nii-san?"

Naruto felt like his head was splitting. Sasuke held up a hand. "What do you mean, gone? He left us in this hell hole?"

"What's a hell hole?" Yukio spoke up.

"What do you mean your kid can't be born? You're a guy, who looks like a girl and you're having a baby?!" Kenji yelled.

"Who's the baby's daddy?" asked Kaito shrewdly.

"We're going to be aunties! We're going to be aunties!" The three five year old girls sang in earsplitting voices as they danced around Sasuke. Naruto put his head in his hands. The noise was making his head pound even more, which was making him nauseous. He felt someone tug on his shirt and looked down.

Masaru held out a small beetle for his inspection. Naruto bent down and took it gently. The thing crawled over his fingers. Masaru smiled shyly at him and Naruto smiled back. He gave the beetle back to the boy and ruffled his hair. He straightened up.

The five ninja's stood looking at him and Sasuke. Some of the kids were arguing with each other. The three five year olds were still singing and dancing. Sasuke was running to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth and Shouta had begun crying. Kaito had kicked him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, _NOW" _Naruto roared_. _Silence reigned. Naruto felt his headache abate at once. He looked at the kids.

"You said 'fuck'," Kaito whispered.

"The next person who talks will get dropped off this mountain," Naruto said. The kids squeezed their lips together tightly. The five ninja's nodded appreciatively. "Now," Naruto continued sternly. "Let's play a game. It's called the Quiet Game. We're going to see which ninja is the stealthiest. Whoever can sit still and remain absolutely silent for the longest time will win. There will be no prize. Knowledge that you are superior in stealth to your brothers and sisters will be reward enough. Start…now."

The kids all plopped down where they stood and sat in stiff, silent postures. Shouta still sucked his thumb. Naruto smirked. Perfect. That should give him enough time to think. His mom had played the game with him, too, but she'd made him sit in the same position for days.

Naruto went to the small table and sat down in one of he rickety chairs. He beckoned the guardians to him. They introduced themselves as Gin, Shin, Jun, Ren and Botan. Naruto promptly forgot which was which.

"Lay it out for me," Naruto said. "First thing I want to know is, what the supplies are like here. Is there a well? Where do you get water?"

One of them spoke. "We have a small plot of land down the side of the mountain where we grow food. One of us goes to the neighboring country once a month and brings other supplies we need. There's a mountain stream about a mile away. There's never what you'd call 'plenty' of anything, but we manage. Itachi's saved each of our lives so we're faithful to him and raise his kids."

The man fell silent. Naruto listened to the distant sounds of Sasuke puking while he eyed the kids. They watched him silently.

"Tell me about the kids," Naruto said quietly. "Starting with that ass, Kaito."

The one who'd been holding Shouta spoke up. "Right you are, he is an ass. Evil, that kid is. His father won't believe the things we say about him, so we don't bother telling him anymore. Sneaky little devil. He's a decent fighter when he's not around his siblings. Then there's Hiroto. He tries to protect the younger ones from Kaito. Good, solid, responsible lad. His twin, Hiroko, is a right ray of sunshine. Never sad or mean."

One of the other guardians took over the tale. "Then you have the identical twins Kenta and Kenji. Kenta's real quiet like. Kenji's the hyper one of that duo. Always into something, that boy is. Sumiko, now, she's the genius of the lot. Fighting prodigy like her father. Kaito tried to kill her several times-"

"Wait, _what?" _Naruto whispered. The guardian who was speaking had been whispering, as well. He continued in the same low tone.

"Told you, the kid is evil. He's tried to kill her at least twice. Jealous. Anyways, she's very smart, is our Sumiko. Kaito's got nothing on her. Masaru is the sensitive one. Kaito picks on him constantly. We try not to leave him alone since Kaito waits for those chances. He killed Masaru's entire bug collection once. The boy hasn't been the same since. Then you have them three nightmares Akiko, Akane and Asami. Different mothers, but like three peas in a pod. A louder, wilder, nosier bunch of pranksters you'll never find. _Horrid_, girls, though they're not mean-spirited like Kaito. Just impossible to control. This here's the first I've seen them sit still and quiet. Bless you, son. Bless you."

Naruto looked at the kids and shook his head. He did not like what he was hearing. "And the youngest ones?" he asked.

"Ah, Juro and Yukio. Talk the hind leg off a donkey, they will. Never shut up. Never. They are geniuses at making things, though. Tell them you want something and they'll find a way to make it. Very smart, those two. Shouta, he's just a baby. Doesn't say much. Kaito broke his thumb when he was just two, saying he'd stop him from sucking it. Boy is deathly afraid of Kaito now."

Naruto stared at the five ninjas, noticing for the first time that they weren't that young. "It sounds like Kaito is running things here. He's got all the kids terrified of him. Why the hell haven't you done something about him?"

"We've tried. Boy don't respond to punishment. Only one he listens to is his dad. And then once Itachi's gone he does what he feels like. All we can do is try and keep the other kids safe."

Naruto looked over at Kaito. The kid was poking Sumiko trying to get her to move or speak. The girl took it silently.

"Kaito!" Naruto barked. All the kids jumped. "You're out, I saw you moving. Go sit outside."

The boy tried to protest. Naruto offered to kick him in the ass to help him along. Kaito stomped out of the house.

"Alright, I've got his number. Leave him to me. Why is this place such a dump?" Naruto asked the guardians.

"No funds or materials to fix it. What little money there is goes to buying supplies."

"I see. Well," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke returning, "looks like I got my work cut out for me."

He stood up. He toured the house, looking at what needed work. He went outside and inspected each of the other structures. It was late afternoon. He paused outside the main house, looking at Kaito's scowling face. He bent and spoke to the boy at eye level.

"I'm a nice guy, Kaito. But I'm not going to let you hurt your brothers and sisters anymore. You really don't want to piss me off, so why don't we try and be friends?" Naruto held out his hand, offering it to the boy.

Kaito looked at the hand, then at the man behind it. He correctly pegged him as someone who believed in giving second chances. All Kaito had to do, he figured, was pretend to see the error of his ways and this goon would leave him alone.

He pasted a big syrupy smile on his face. "Ok! I'm sorry I poked Sumiko. Can I play the game again?" He bounced up and down in the annoying way his sisters did, really pouring on the innocent kid act thick.

"Actually," Naruto smiled back, "We're going to do something else. Why don't you come in and help us?" Naruto led the way back into the house.

Once the big idiot's back was turned Kaito dropped his smile. If Naruto could have seen how the black eyes glowed with Sharingan, he would have known Kaito was not someone to turn your back on.

Inside the house, Naruto announced that all the rest of the kids were winners. They got up cheering and jumping. The house shook with their noise. Naruto calmed them down and gave another announcement.

"We're rebuilding the entire settlement!"

Silence.

Then the kids screamed and shrieked louder than before, Shouta stomping his chubby legs in excitement. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke flipped him the bird.

The kids rushed Naruto then and piled on top of him, smothering him with their little hands and faces.

Kaito watched from the corner. Sasuke watched Kaito. Their eyes met.

Each recognized a dangerous opponent.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: For those of you wondering why Itachi leaves his kids in such a place, there are a few reasons:

1. It's isolated, so no one can get at his kids. That's the most important thing to him.

2. He doesn't spend time there, doesn't actually know his kids at all. When he does visit, it is a brief thing. He checks to see that all his kids are alive and well and that's about it.

3. He never thought about his home life, nor does he compare it to his kids' lives because he doesn't really think about his kids. Akatsuki lives in a cave. To him, where his kids are is fine.

Hope that answer's people's questions. Don't worry, someone we all know and like will be getting in his ass in a few chapters. I can't wait.

As always thank you for the great reviews! They make my day and keep me updating so quickly. Love y'all!

* * *

Chapter 43

_I am a man. I am Uchiha Sasuke, 17, and I am a man. I'm 6'1", a respectable Chuunin, an excellent ninja. I am a man._

Sasuke told himself this every morning. He repeated the litany throughout the day whenever his pregnancy seemed to be driving him insane.

Words could not begin to express how difficult, how repulsive, how utterly and completely unwelcome his pregnancy and physical state was. He always avoided looking at his stomach. He acted like a man in every way possible. He said his little mantra many times a day. This morning was no different.

Sasuke leaned his hands heavily on the cracked porcelain of the small sink in his bathroom. He hung his head, trying to swallow the powerful urge to vomit. Losing the fight, he swung toward the toilet and emptied his stomach. His knees weakened as he heaved and heaved without relief. He knelt by the toilet, holding onto the seat as the spasms continued. The stuff came out of his nose, his eyes ran, and his throat and ribs ached…and still he threw up.

When the episode was over, he leaned his head on the seat, feeling the cold sweat that coated his brow. He rested a hand on his swollen stomach, wincing as the baby kicked strongly. Supposedly he was only four months but his stomach more accurately resembled the illustrations for seven months.

He and Naruto concluded that the pregnancy was definitely not normal.

As frightening as the rapid growth of the baby was, that was the least of the strangeness. Sasuke could sense it, sense its consciousness. He became aware shortly after they arrived in this charming little place Naruto called Camp Uchiha. He could only sense primitive emotions and feelings from it: hunger, fatigue, things like that, but the really interesting thing was how the baby reacted to the people around Sasuke.

Whenever Naruto was around, he sensed a mixture of love, contentment and something Sasuke identified as a weird, giddy excitement from the baby. Naruto knew all this, since Sasuke told him everything. Naruto spent each evening talking to the baby, telling it about the world, different things he'd done that day or just bizarre, random shit that often had Sasuke laughing hysterically. Sasuke would feel the baby respond and tell Naruto.

The baby also identified with each of his cousins. When Shouta was around, the baby seemed quiet and pleased. Juro and Yukio elicited somewhat the same reaction. They would take turns talking non-stop to Sasuke's stomach about a variety of things that Sasuke found intriguing. He sensed the baby listening and soaking up the information. With Masaru, Sasuke felt the baby commiserating in its small way with whatever pain kept the redhead boy so silent. The Three Harpies (Naruto's name for them; the girls seemed to like it. They called themselves Harpy One, Harpy Two and Harpy Three now) were the worst. They always got the baby excited and had it kicking and rolling in Sasuke until he wanted to rip the thing from his body. The only thing that brought him peace after they left was if he sang to it or if Hiroko came and spoke in her cheerful voice. Sumiko seemed to make the baby happy as did Hiroto. Their calm natures soothed it. Then there was Kaito.

Sasuke got a sharp sense of dislike and agitation from the baby whenever the kid was around. Kaito never spoke to Sasuke's stomach. He was always smiling and polite to Sasuke's face, but Sasuke knew the truth of him. He never believed a word the kid said. And the feeling that cramped his belly each time the boy was near said clearly: _danger. _

Naruto seemed to have forgiven him, though. Sasuke told Naruto to watch out for the bastard, but Naruto had quite a lot on his plate to be going on with.

He didn't actually rebuild the entire settlement. What he did was more like restructure it. He took apart two of the houses and used the materials to fix up the main house and the smaller one he'd chosen for him and Sasuke to live in. He got each of the kids involved in the strenuous work. Naruto told Sasuke that kids as wild as these were capable of working like demons and he was right. The big blond thought nothing of working the kids like slaves from sunup to sundown. He himself worked just as hard. The kids were dead tired at the end of the day and crawled to their beds in gratitude. Not even Kaito had energy for his usual fuckery. He didn't dare go against Naruto either, not since the one time he'd decided not to work. Naruto had made five clones and instructed them to take him down the side of the mountain. What the clones did to him, Sasuke never found out, but Kaito had not given Naruto any trouble since then.

The kids were busy with Naruto all day, and slept like rocks all night. The guardians suddenly had much less hassle on their plates and they all pretty much fell in love with Naruto. They ran to do his bidding. Sasuke would cook for them while they all worked or sit and watch the progress, putting his swollen feet up.

Once the houses were done, they looked almost new. The kids wanted to celebrate, saying they were done at last. Naruto had a rude awakening for them. He said they were going to re-route part of the mountain spring so it came to Camp Uchiha instead of them having to walk over a mile of dangerous mountain terrain for it. The new water supply was necessary. They needed unlimited water access, not the stingy rations they had to make do with each day. Naruto went to Juro and Yukio, the four-year-old engineering prodigies, and told them what he wanted: a modified irrigation system that led the water to the base of their plateau, where they would be building a kind of stone basin to collect it in. They two boys nodded thoughtfully and went off, their heads together. Sasuke had asked what Naruto thought two four–year-olds could do. Naruto told him to have faith in his family. Whatever they came up with would be better than what they currently had.

The two boys had delivered outstandingly. They showed Naruto their plans for the new waterway, as they called it, and Naruto got right to work with over a hundred clones. The kids all pitched in. The new water supply had been completed in three days.

"Now we can finally rest," Kaito had groaned as he sat down heavily.

"There's no such thing as rest when you live out here," Naruto told him sternly. "What kind of ninja are you?"

Kaito had looked at him in shock, then looked around the barely recognizable settlement. "There's nothing left to do!"

"There's training," Naruto said smugly.

And train them he did. He did a modified version of what he'd done with the exiles, helping the kids discover their strengths and weaknesses. He kept them at it the entire day, everyday. It seemed Masaru was a wind type like Naruto. The boy trailed after him like a second shadow. Naruto told the kids, in front of Kaito, that they were not obligated to put up with Kaito's bullying, but it was good practice for living in a dangerous situation. Such conditions were standard for every ninja. Kaito looked at his sibling's faces worriedly. They were looking at him without fear.

"So, from now on, I expect you all to act like the ninjas you are and fight back. No ninja worthy of the title would let another own them the way you've let Kaito own you. Matter of fact, lets have us a little contest," Naruto said cheerfully. "Everyone here, against Kaito. One at a time of course, unless you want to fight with one of your siblings. I don't encourage it, though. One on one is fair. Let's begin!"

Sasuke had sat and watched with the guardians and Shouta as each kid stepped up to Kaito and fought hard. Kaito fought back very well, but his confidence, his power over them, had been badly shaken. Naruto was slowly ruining his little empire. He became wilder and wilder as, one after another, his brothers and sisters beat him. They used the basic techniques and new strength Naruto had helped them discover. Sasuke was pleased and amazed to see that Kaito wasn't the only one with Sharingan. Hiroto and Sumiko both had it, as well as Kenta. Kenta had been a real surprise. The boy was very quiet, hardly ever talking, but he was clearly a tactician. He was strong, too, delivering a palm thrust to Kaito's chest that had the boy staggering several feet. Kenji had cheered hysterically.

Masaru had been the only defeat. Kaito took out his anger and frustration at losing to the others on him and beaten the boy soundly…but not before Masaru had managed a small, weak tornado from his hand that had blinded Kaito long enough for Masaru to place a certain insect in Kaito's collar. The bite had caused the boy's entire shoulder and half his arm to swell up and turn purple within the hour. By that time the Three Harpies, opting to fight together, had beat the living fuck out of Kaito. Sasuke had never seen such wild, screaming fury as those three girls exhibited. They had coordinated attacks and absolutely ruthless, merciless determination. Kaito gave up and collapsed. One of the guardians had tended his arm and administered an antidote to the insect bite.

Naruto had celebrated with them, telling them all how great they'd done, especially little Masaru. The redhead had a huge grin on his face beneath his spectacular black eye. His confidence had been carefully built and strengthened by Naruto. Sasuke watched as he rode Naruto's shoulders now while everyone cheered for him. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes, watching his blond demon.

Naruto was great with the kids. He understood them. He had serious discussions with Sumiko, got down and dirty with Kenta and Kenji, read stories and made daisy chains with Hiroto and Hiroko. He had wild, loud, brawling play sessions with the Harpies. He helped them play pranks on the guardians or the other kids or just sang and skipped and generally hollered his lungs out with the rambunctious five-year-olds. He could sit quietly for hours listening to Masaru talk about bugs. And Shouta. Sasuke would see Naruto cuddling Shouta, telling him some unbelievable story that happened during their exile or from when his mom had been alive and he would feel his throat close up. Sasuke seemed to be really emotional these days.

Naruto dealt with Kaito as he would another man. He didn't tolerate bullshit from him and he pushed the boy hard. He made him work, take responsibility. Sasuke could see that Kaito hated Naruto with a passion, especially since his defeat at the hands of his siblings last month, but Naruto insisted it was normal boy stuff. True, Kaito was no longer able to pick on his siblings, since they fought back now, but Sasuke couldn't shake the idea that the kid was planning something. Naruto told him he was worrying needlessly.

They had a routine. They woke up a little before sunrise. Naruto would spend a few wonderful moments cuddling Sasuke in bed. Sometimes he entered him and just remained there, inside Sasuke's body, letting his cock pulse softly in his warm flesh. Sometimes he thrust slowly, languidly, trying not to hurt the baby or Sasuke. Generally, though, Sasuke was hardly ever in the mood for sex. Naruto would rest his big hand on Sasuke's stomach and feel the baby moving. Sasuke would feel the love from Naruto against his back, the love from the baby inside him and feel whole.

Then Naruto would kiss his shoulder, tell him he loved him and go, just as the sun was rising, to begin his daily training with the kids. He would train them until midday, ranging all over the mountainside and out behind God's back. Sasuke had no idea where they went but when Naruto brought them back, Shouta riding his shoulders, they looked ready to pass out. The guardians frequently went with them. At midday when they came back, Sasuke would have a huge meal waiting for them. The kids ate hungrily, as did Naruto. Shouta would then go into the house with Sasuke and they would take a nap together. Shouta snuggled against Sasuke's belly, something he didn't like, but didn't have the heart to tell the boy to stop doing. He didn't even like the boy in his bed, but Naruto said he needed the contact. Sasuke allowed it. Juro and Yukio would also go into the house with Sasuke. While Sasuke and Shouta napped, the two four-year-olds would be working on the project Naruto had set them: A bed for the baby. They worked diligently.

The rest of the kids went back out to train with Naruto for the rest of the afternoon. One of the guardians stayed behind to cook dinner for them each night when they came back at sundown. They would all eat, and then Naruto would let them spend an hour or two sitting in the living room of the main house, talking to Sasuke's stomach, or sharing with Sasuke all they'd done that day. Sasuke, not a person who liked kids, nonetheless loved these small eager children. They were his new family, blood. Something he never thought he'd have again after the massacre. They sat there, bonding each evening as the kids got to know their strange aunt/uncle. The exception was Kaito. Sasuke couldn't stand the fuck and Kaito clearly couldn't stand him. Afterwards, the kids all trooped exhaustedly to bed to get what sleep they could for the next day. Not a single one complained. They all loved Naruto more than life. Except Kaito

Then came Sasuke's favorite part of the day. Once the kids all went off to bed, he and Naruto would make their way across the small square to their own little house and have uninterrupted time together. These were the times Naruto spoke to the baby or to Sasuke. They would look at the pregnancy book and try and imagine why the baby was growing so fast. They speculated on what would happen when the baby was born, who would deliver it. The guardians knew nothing about birthing babies. The few pages in the book describing the event seemed woefully inadequate. Tonight Naruto voiced a new fear.

"It'll probably be soon, Sasuke. The way that baby is growing, I don't think it'll take nine months before it's ready to come out."

Sasuke nodded. He'd come to the same conclusion. "I wish Itachi was here. Maybe he could go get a doctor for me or…"

"No. Any doctor would probably feel the same way as those others and try to kill it."

"So I'm supposed to deliver this thing by myself? Are you crazy?!"

"No, not by yourself, just not with a doctor. Sasuke…the book said sometimes people die in childbirth…"

"Fuck that. I'm not dying as a woman."

"We need someone, though…"

Sasuke had no suggestion. "I can't believe Itachi left us here all this time. He said a few days and it's been 3 months. I really hate him, you know that?"

"I'm here," Naruto offered with a puppy dog look. He poked out his lower lip and blinked his eyes soulfully at Sasuke. Sasuke giggled. Naruto tackled him on the bed, rolling with him, careful of his big stomach.

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Mmm…I kind of get the impression it's a boy. Hey, you know what? I forgot to tell you, but the other night I woke up and found your Kyuubi chakra all over us both. It didn't even hurt. What was that about?"

Naruto settled next to Sasuke and looked at him. "I don't know. But one time Itachi woke me up and the same thing was happening. I've woken up a few times in the night since then and seen it, too. I think…I think Kyuubi is doing something to the baby, making it stronger or something. That's the impression I get from him anyways. He's really pleased with the baby."

"He is?" Sasuke asked in awe. "Do you think it'll be something like the Kyuubi? Oh, God…" Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto, looking at the wall as he envisioned a clawed fox ripping its way out of his body.

"Hey," Naruto said softly, turning Sasuke's face back to him. "I don't think it'll be like Kyuubi. You're forgetting Kyuubi is just chakra inside me. This is _our_ kid and we're people. It'll be okay, Sasuke."

"What if it isn't," Sasuke whispered as he sat up. "What if it's some…thing…that we have to kill? I don't know if I can do it."

"Me either. But I'm not going to think about that unless I have to."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's encouraging face and tried to take heart from it. Naruto's hair had gotten long again. Naruto leaned in and kissed him on his lips softly. "I have an idea," the blond said.

"What," Sasuke asked.

"Your mom. She can come and be with you when you deliver. I could send one of the guardians to go get her-"

Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck, squealing and biting Naruto's face in happiness. "That's a great idea! Yeah, send one of them for her. Oh, Naruto, that is the best idea I've heard from you, like, _ever_. Mom will make everything all better. She always does. Oh, my God, I feel all this tension leaving me! Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his cheek. Sasuke's teeth were still very sharp. "I don't know…just sort of came to me. So I'll tell one of the men to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah. How long do you think it'll take for him to get back with her?"

"Don't know. Weeks."

"Damn. Maybe it won't take that long," he said. Sasuke reached for a glass of water on the table beside his bed. It slipped from his excited hand and shattered on the floor. Sasuke cursed and threw his legs over the bedside to bend and pick up the pieces. Naruto came around the bed to help.

"Gyaah!" Sasuke hopped awkwardly on one foot as he sat back on the bed. A piece of glass the size of his thumb protruded from his heel. Naruto held Sasuke's foot as he gently pulled the glass out. He was just setting it aside when they both saw black chakra envelope Sasuke's foot.

"What…the…_hell…"_ Naruto's eyes widened as the deep, heavily bleeding cut closed up. He rubbed his thumb across the blood that remained, but the cut was gone. His eyes shot to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke had watched in shock. He'd felt the chakra surge in the baby as it became aware of Sasuke's injury, then his foot had been swimming with it. He'd felt no pain at all once the chakra had coated his foot. His eyes met Naruto's.

"How long has that been going on," Naruto asked shakily. "And since when is your chakra black?!"

"That wasn't mine, it was the baby's…and I've never seen that happen."

"The baby has black chakra?" Naruto sat next to Sasuke on the bed, staring at him. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know…I guess," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "that if you mixed the purple chakra of the cursed seal and the Kyuubi chakra…threw in mine and yours…you'd come up with black, but…whoever heard of chakra mixing like that?"

"Whoever heard of two guys having a baby? Have you been injured before and the baby healed you?"

"No…I don't think so. Gimme your kunai, I want to see something."

Naruto handed over a kunai and watched as Sasuke made a small incision in his thumb. A wisp of black chakra leaked from the wound as his cut closed instantly. Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blond looked at him.

Sasuke flipped the kunai in his hand and stabbed himself in the leg as hard and deep as he could. Naruto yelled and snatched the weapon from him. Sasuke had felt a tiny prick of pain before the black chakra flooded out of the wound and healed it shut. He and Naruto both stared in amazement.

"Damn…" Naruto managed at last. "That is some incredible healing power the kid has. Do you think he can do it for himself?"

Sasuke had been concentrating on feeling the baby's reactions to what he'd done. He spoke now, not sure how he knew he was right, but convinced that he was. "I think the baby _was _doing it for himself. He considers me part of him. We're connected. I can't mold chakra at all anymore, he's completely taken over my chakra circulatory system, you know that. Any injury to me, he considers an injury to himself. In a way, he's right. Without my life, my support, he'd die."

Naruto rested his hand on Sasuke's round belly. "If this is what he can do at four months, _inside _of you, what's he going to be like when he's born?"

"I don't know. You worried?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't be, you know. You're going to be the best daddy in the world. I can tell."

"Actually, I think that title will go to you. Or did you think you'd be his mommy?"

"I can stab you with that kunai, too, you know."

Naruto grinned, then sobered. "Think the baby will like me?"

"He already loves you, you idiot."

Naruto smiled. Maybe Sasuke could feel everything from the baby, but Naruto couldn't. He would never say it out loud, but he was sometimes jealous of the connection Sasuke and the baby had. He jumped Sasuke now, smothering him with his body while Sasuke screamed in mock anger. They fell asleep shortly afterward, Naruto's arm curled around the gently moving stomach.

* * *

Naruto was as good as his word. He sent out Jun to go and fetch Mikoto from Konoha to Camp Uchiha the next day. When asked by Sasuke how long he thought the trip would take, the aged ninja estimated four weeks if he traveled like a demon. Sasuke urged him to travel like a demon, by all means.

The man left soon afterward, the kids all waving goodbye, except Kaito. Naruto took them on their daily training after that and Sasuke went into the house.

Sasuke sat in a chair tiredly. His back ached from carrying the heavy kid inside him. He reached for the pregnancy book and flipped to the back. He looked, as he looked everyday, at the illustrations for the birthing process. Labor sounded like it was going to be a real bitch. That wasn't the worst, though. The worst was looking at how the baby squeezed through the birth canal.

He pressed his legs together reflexively, imagining how much it was going to hurt. He really, really, really didn't want to have this baby. But he couldn't stand being pregnant, either. Just that morning he'd noticed some whitish-clear junk leaking from his breasts. Naruto had told him, once Sasuke had run to him and shown him, that his breasts were preparing to make milk for the baby. Naruto had had the gall to then ask if Sasuke would nurse the baby. Sasuke had punched him in the eye.

As if having the shitting things grow bigger wasn't bad enough, now he had them leaking. Would the indignities he suffered while carrying this thing never cease??? Sasuke looked down at his body in revulsion. He threw the book against the wall as he suddenly felt like throwing up. Again.

He barely made it to the bathroom. Once there, he vomited noisily, peeing himself in the process. When it was over, Sasuke was too weak to do anything but sit in his own cooling piss and cry bitter tears of disgust and misery.

The next four weeks were horrible. Sasuke's legs were too swollen for him to move around much. His back ached, he got leg cramps, he threw up, he had heartburn and the baby just grew and grew. He was five months and counting.

* * *

One evening, instead of Naruto coming into their house alone after the kids had spent an hour with him, Naruto walked in the door with someone next to him.

Uchiha Mikoto had arrived at last. She stopped on the threshold, Naruto towering behind her as she looked at her son sitting in the small living room. Sasuke looked at her and struggled up from the chair. He tried to run, but his legs couldn't manage it. Mikoto saw this, dropped her cloak and ran to her son with her arms outstretched.

Naruto watched Mikoto sobbing in her son's hair as Sasuke sank to the floor. She rocked him as he held her tightly. Sasuke's face was red but he didn't cry. He only buried his face in his mom's capable shoulder and inhaled the long-missed scent of her. Naruto closed the house door and went quietly to the spare room with Mikoto's bag to make sure it was ready for their house guest. He let Sasuke and his mom have their moment.

The kids had already gone up to bed and Naruto was just preparing to go to his own house when Jun had walked into the settlement with Mikoto in tow. They both looked like they'd traveled hard, but the first thing she'd said to Naruto was, "I'll kill you later for doing this to Sasuke. Take me to my son."

Naruto had hastened to obey and now she was out in the living room with him. Naruto could hear them talking softly as he put her things away. He didn't know what she meant about killing him, it wasn't like he and Sasuke had made the baby on purpose.

He found out what she meant the next morning.

Naruto was rudely awakened by a wooden stick crashing down onto his head. He woke up with a shout, trying to shield Sasuke. He needn't have bothered. The stick only came down on him. It fell again and again as Mikoto drilled him about how irresponsible he'd been.

She kept at him for almost an hour, yelling about how there was such a thing as safe sex and didn't he think having sex with a woman would result in a baby? What kind of idiot was he to think unprotected sex with a woman for days would have no consequences? She ranted about how Sasuke was suffering, how he would never be the same again, how fatherhood was a big responsibility that entailed sacrifices Naruto couldn't begin to imagine. She went on and on in this vein, declaring him and Sasuke too young and too wild to be parents despite their epic love for each other.

Naruto lay curled on the floor taking the blows in silence. He had an arm over his head to protect it, but other than that he didn't try to stop her. Sasuke stood on the bed and watched. The kids had come into the house wondering why their morning training hadn't started yet and now stood clustered at the bedroom doorway. The watched in wide-eyed amazement as the crazy woman beat the hell out of Uncle Naruto.

When Mikoto was done at last she threw the sturdy stick against the wall and marched out of the room. The kids parted hastily for her, then followed her down the short hall to watch as she stood looking around the living room. Sasuke quickly checked to see if Naruto was okay. Naruto brushed his hands aside and stormed out of the room, through the living room, past Mikoto and out of the house. He slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke flinched at the sound. He had to side with Naruto on this one. His mom had no idea what Naruto had been through these last months with him: He held Sasuke's head when he threw up in the middle of the night, rubbed his aching back, stretched his cramped legs, fed him, encouraged him daily to not give up when Sasuke wanted to do just that. Naruto was already making sacrifices. And how he was with the kids!

Sasuke went out into the living room to tell his mom that Naruto was not some callous, insensitive party in all this. He found her staring at the kids and the kids staring back at her. Maybe he would talk to her about Naruto later. For now he introduced his mother to her grandchildren. Mikoto's eyes brightened as she held her arms out to them.

The kids had heard about Granny Mikoto from both Sasuke and Naruto. All of them except Kaito flew to her, talking over each other, telling her their names. She hugged and kissed all of them, loving them already. She looked up at Kaito questioningly, but the boy only stared at her with hooded eyes.

_"If you guys expect to have training today you'd best bring your asses out here right the hell now!" _

The kids jumped at hearing Naruto's bellowing voice. They all promised to see Granny Mikoto later and ran outside. Kaito stared at her a moment longer before he followed his younger siblings.

Sasuke went to his mom and urged her to sit on the couch with him. She did. She listened as Sasuke told how Naruto had prevented the doctors in the Sand village from killing the baby outright. She listened as he told her how much Naruto had done for him during the pregnancy, how understanding he'd been throughout the whole thing.

"And it wasn't all his fault. I'm sure I could have released the technique the same night and Naruto would have been happy. I'm the one who held it as long as I did and kept forcing him to have sex with me." Mikoto watched her son silently. "And mom," Sasuke continued, "Naruto was ready to back me up if I wanted an abortion. I made the decision to keep it. Please don't be mad at him. Maybe we're too young, but there's no better father this baby could have than Naruto. I don't know anyone in the world who's a better person than he is."

Mikoto listened. When she spoke, her voice was quiet as she fondled Sasuke's long ponytail. "I just never wanted any of my children to suffer. Parenthood is something that should be done as an adult, when you know yourself and your partner and are ready to share the rest of your lives together. Not between two teenage kids who don't even know where they'll be next year."

"I know, mom. But Naruto and I _are_ going to spend the rest of our lives together. I might not know myself completely, but I know him. I know my feelings for him. And I know his feelings for me. We might have been irresponsible, but we're doing the best we can now. Say you'll forgive him?"

"Oh, Sasuke. I'll try." She hugged him as he sat frowning at her. Then she got up and began cooking for him.

Sasuke shouldn't have worried. The guardians were aware of Mikoto-san's displeasure with Naruto. They spent the morning telling her what state the settlement and the kids had been in when Itachi arrived with Sasuke and Naruto. She listened in stunned silence as they told how Naruto had single-handedly rebuilt the place so that it was fit for humans, how he'd taken the wild kids in hand. She didn't interrupt as they told how dangerous Kaito had been and how Naruto had terrorized the kid into leaving his siblings alone, how the other kids now fought back if Kaito tried to mess with them. Masaru was talking now more than he ever had and Shouta was proving to be just as smart as Yukio and Juro. Naruto had changed their lives, they told her.

Mikoto walked up to Naruto at midday when he came back with the kids and tried to put her hand out to him to let him know she wanted to talk. Naruto stopped but didn't face her. He stared at the main house as he waited for her to say whatever she had to say. He tapped his foot.

Naruto jerked when he felt soft hands grab his face and pull it down for a soft kiss on the cheek. Naruto looked at her, surprise all over him.

"I'm sorry. I stand by what I told you this morning about this being the result of irresponsibility, but I'm sorry for thinking you were unfeeling and uncaring. Sasuke's right; you're doing a wonderful job and you will make a wonderful father." She patted his cheek.

Naruto watched as she went into the main house to eat the midday meal with her grandchildren. Sasuke came up beside him and took his hand. He led them to their own small house for some much-needed alone time.

* * *

The next weeks were better in a lot of ways. Mikoto fell into the routine easily. She spent the morning hours while the kids were training taking care of Sasuke. She took over the cooking duties and made the kids new clothes with material she'd sent Shin to the next country over for. They kids' old clothes were tattered rags. She made some for Naruto and Sasuke as well. Then she tended the guards. Mikoto and Botan seemed to eye each other a lot.

One thing Mikoto was still angry about, though, was the state Itachi had left his kids in. That he'd brought his brother, his pregnant brother, here and thought he'd be safe was unbelievable. Sasuke was safe wherever Naruto was. Other than that she felt sure that if Sasuke had been left here on his own with the kids as they'd been before Naruto had gotten to them, her son would be dead. She'd caught that little bastard Kaito trying to sneak some poisonous berries into Sasuke's food last week.

Mikoto had watched the boy. She'd heard what both Naruto and Sasuke had to say about the him, but decided to make up her own mind. What she saw was worse than even what Sasuke assumed.

There was no human feeling in the boy. Nothing good, anyway. All the ugliness of human nature resided in the boy, making him a dangerous individual. Mikoto heard the boy's history and felt sure that the root cause of his issues was Itachi. Itachi had likely heaped on the boy's head from a young age how he was the first new Uchiha blood in awhile, the dawn of a new generation. He'd set high expectations for the boy and then left him. Whenever Itachi came back to visit his kid, he usually brought a new sibling or two, diminishing Kaito's importance. He further damaged the boy by failing to praise him.

Naruto had dealt with the boy in the only way possible, considering the kid was a danger to his siblings, but that didn't mean Naruto's methods hadn't had their negative effect, too. Kaito felt he'd been ridiculed. Mikoto could almost see the hate intensifying in him, solidifying. She did not attempt to approach him, knowing he'd see it as weakness on her part. She didn't know if he could be saved from himself after nearly ten years of neglect, but she intended to try. For now she just observed him. He did not try to cross her or approach her. He was wary of her since seeing her hit Naruto and that suited her fine. She had her eye on him.

* * *

Rain clouds blew into the mountains one day when Mikoto had been with them for a month. Sasuke was six months pregnant and big as a house. Rain began sheeting down in freezing torrents soon after the kids had gone on their training session. The sky darkened so that it appeared to be night. Mikoto had given Sasuke breakfast, then left him to take his nap. Sasuke knew his mother thought no one knew, but he was well aware that she had gone to Botan as soon as his head touched the pillow. The grizzled ninja and his mom were having a steamy love affair.

Sasuke lay with a pillow between his thighs. Somehow it helped him get comfortable. He was dozing soundly when running feet woke him up some time later. Sasuke grunted as small wet hands shook him roughly, frantically.

"Hnnn." Sasuke tried to brush the hands away. He wanted sleep.

"Uncle Sasuke, get up, please! Uncle Naruto needs you!"

Sasuke came fully awake at the mention of Naruto's name. "Huh?"

Kaito stared at him with wide, scared eyes. His hair was soaked, dripping on Sasuke's arm, chilling him. "Uncle Naruto and the kids are stuck in this gorge, they need you to help!"

Sasuke's mind kicked into overdrive. "What are you talking about," he said harshly. He tried to sit up quickly and Kaito actually helped him. The boy pulled on his arms, getting him to his feet.

"What are you doing here? How come you were able to-"

"Uncle Naruto sent me to get help. A bolt of lightening struck the mountain…they're trapped! Hurry up!"

Sasuke was moving as fast as he could, shoving his feet into his sandals and throwing his cloak over himself. The thing didn't close over his huge stomach. He was starting to think clearly. "Why would Naruto send you to get me when I can barely move? If you're lying-"

"He didn't send me to get you specifically, he just sent me to get help. You're the only one here, so-"

"Where is everybody else," Sasuke asked as he stepped out into the driving rain. He had to shout. His tunic was plastered to his stomach in seconds. He was freezing. He felt the baby stir fitfully, giving off the same danger signals it always did whenever Kaito was around.

"They're already down there trying to help Uncle Naruto and the kids," Kaito shouted back.

Sasuke hesitated, looking at the main house. Wouldn't his mom have stopped by to tell him what was going on before she left? He started to go to the main house, but Kaito pulled on his arm.

"Hurry up! I think Shouta has a broken leg, we need to go help them!"

A huge crash of thunder vibrated through them and Sasuke let himself be pulled after Kaito. He couldn't move very well and his legs and feet were already starting to hurt. He slipped and slid in the mud, Kaito holding one hand, his other wrapped around the belly that unbalanced him so severely. Sasuke could barely see where he was going. He didn't know how he was expected to help Naruto and the others, but he was too worried about them to slow down.

Kaito led him down the narrow path that led off the mountain. Sasuke had been over it a few times, but not since he'd gotten so big. He followed Kaito slowly, gingerly, feeling his way carefully. The torrential rain made the footing treacherous, the handholds slippery. Visibility was scarcely two feet.

When Kaito veered off the path, Sasuke followed, not knowing where on the mountain they were or how far they'd come. He was shivering in the ice cold rain. His hands were numb, making holding onto the mountain even more difficult. He tried to shout at Kaito and ask him how much farther, but the boy seemed not to hear him. Lightning struck a mountain peak farther way and Sasuke watched the side of the mountain crumble, transfixed. He shook himself and hurried to catch up to Kaito's disappearing figure.

Kaito stopped on a narrow ledge around the side of their mountain. Sasuke had never been there before. He could see open space beyond it. He edged closer to Kaito, not liking the height or the way the howling wind blew him.

"Where are they?!" Sasuke shouted over the storm.

Kaito pointed down the side of the ledge. Sasuke eased away from the solid mountain behind him and peered over the side. There was nothing but a sheer drop of a couple thousand feet. A flash of lightning revealed jagged rocks at the bottom. Sasuke didn't see anyone. He was turning to ask Kaito to show him again when the baby gave an unmistakable warning inside Sasuke. Sasuke heeded it without question, but it was too late. Kaito had shoved him as hard as he could and Sasuke was flying out over the ledge, the wind catching him and flinging him impossibly high into the air, away from the mountain. He caught a glimpse of Kaito running back the way they'd come as he felt himself falling sharply.

Sasuke screamed, screamed…the ground was coming up fast, way too fast.

He felt the baby's terror and wrapped his arms around his stomach, knowing they were both about to die. Sasuke closed his eyes.

* * *

_!!!Bad! BadBadBad! Big Fox Daddy, help me!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto heard these thoughts in his head as he and the kids took shelter beneath an overhanging rock that jutted from the mountainside. He was wondering where Kaito had run off to when what felt like a red hot kunai pierced his brain and Kyuubi howled inside him. His eyes glazed over as images shot through him: Falling, Sasuke falling, tumbling through the air. Rain, thunder, lightning all around him.

Naruto came to himself and barked at the kids to follow him double time. Naruto flew up the mountain, his gaggle of students doing their best to keep up.

* * *

Sasuke felt the baby's terror and then he felt the baby's chakra flooding out of them both. A black cloud enveloped Sasuke. He could sense the baby trying to force his chakra to do something with Sasuke's body. Sasuke caught on and pulled on the strong black chakra, activating his curse seal and spreading his wings a hundred feet before the impact. The wind buffeted him and tossed him around so that he couldn't get it under his wings properly. The wings helped break the fall, but Sasuke still hit the rocks with bone-shattering force. He felt his spine snap as he'd twisted to try and protect his stomach. His head slammed into a rock and Sasuke knew no more for awhile.

* * *

_!!!Owwies!!! Hurting! Broken! Papa! Fix!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke did not feel the black chakra setting his bones and mending them. Bone fragments and splinters extracted themselves from damaged internal organs and muscle tissue as the baby fixed him. His cracked skull healed even as the pouring rain washed the dark blood away from the flesh.

Sasuke remained unconscious as the storm raged overhead and blood leaked from between his legs.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the delay...it was unintentional. I had a graduation ceremony to go to, then a small celebration at a restaurant, followed by the fact that I had to _work..._Anyway's it's 1:52 am and I'm doing my best to update for you guys...

You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me. Thank you! LOL, If I hadn't written it myself, I'd swear chap 43 only had Kaito's perfidy in it...since that's all anybody commented on!

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 44

Sasuke's cursed seal retreated as his body healed. His belly hardened, peaked in a contraction as blood leaked from between his legs. The baby, drained from contacting its father and healing Sasuke's serious injuries, stirred weakly.

* * *

This had to be the one time I come out without the guardians, Naruto thought as he tore up the side of the mountain. He didn't stop to look behind him as rocks slipped under his feet and fell towards the straggling kids.

Sasuke. Falling. No.

Naruto could not wait for the kids. He made three clones, two to help the kids and one to go get the guards. Then he concentrated chakra to his feet and really turned on the jets.

_**!!!The kitling!!!**_ Kyuubi howled in his mind.

Naruto registered the grief, the anger, only dimly, as he realized that Kyuubi was referring to the baby.

_**Boy!**_

Naruto was focused entirely on Sasuke. How far had Sasuke fallen? Where had he fallen? The height had looked terrifying, Sasuke couldn't survive, that…No, Sasuke had to be okay, he had-

_**!Boy!**_

Naruto winced as his head rang. He acknowledged Kyuubi as he ran up the mountain.

_What?!_

_**The kitling. Get to the kitling. He is the one who sent his thoughts. **_

_The baby?! Oh, god, the baby, Sasuke-_

_**Forget the female! The kitling has healed her but it has weakened him. The kitling is in pain, get to him, NOW!**_

_What do you think I'm trying to do! Help me, asshole!_

Kyuubi did. Chakra pumped into Naruto in overwhelming amounts. Naruto dropped to all fours as three tails whipped the mountainside.

* * *

Kaito ran, panting, into the settlement. His eyes were bright with excitement and accomplishment. Sasuke was good and taken care of. Maybe Kaito couldn't get to that turd Naruto but he could get to what was most important to him. Kaito had been waiting for just such an opportunity.

Now all he had to do was get back to his group and pretend he'd gotten lost in the storm. He would act just as surprised and sad as everyone else when news of Sasuke's death came. He practiced looking shocked and sad now as he jogged toward the other side of the settlement.

He heard a rumbling roaring sound as the ground shook slightly beneath his feet. He stopped, looking around. The door to the main house flew open and Naruto and two of the guards came rushing out. They disappeared in the direction Kaito was heading, back towards his group. Mikoto ran to the doorway and watched them leave. She spotted him standing there in the middle of the settlement. What was going on? Kaito wondered.

The rumbling grew louder. Kaito looked down at his feet and saw that pebbles were trembling in the mud. A deafening growl tore through the darkened day as something big and orange came over the far side of the mountain and streaked toward him. Kaito screamed and dove aside.

It was Naruto. Naruto running on all fours as some orange stuff swirled around him. Naruto with three tails that swung in the air. Naruto's clawed hands, the chakra around them, tore up great handfuls of the rocky ground as he ran powerfully, swiftly past Mikoto and Kaito. He was lost to sight barely an instant later. The entire experience had taken seconds.

Kaito stifled a wrench of fear. Naruto had not looked human. His teeth alone looked bigger than Kaito's fingers and the sounds he'd made…. The red eyes had looked right at him as Naruto had passed…

_No,_ Kaito thought. Naruto had been heading for the direction Kaito had come from. He couldn't know about Sasuke, no one knew. He sat in the mud outside the main house and looked at the big holes and grooves in the ground Naruto's passage had made. _Well, he's dead anyway. Nobody could survive that fall._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Too slow! Move your carcass, boy!**_

Naruto gathered the muscles in his body and used every ounce of strength he possessed, every bit the Kyuubi gave him and moved so fast that he was no longer visible to the human eye.

_I won't be able to find them in this rain!_

_**I will guide you. Quickly, the kitling comes forth!**_

He and the Kyuubi had never been joined like this, united in a single purpose. On the outskirts of his panicked mind, Naruto was aware that regard for this baby, 'the kitling', controlled Kyuubi as probably nothing in history ever had or ever would. He had never given so much chakra without trying to take over Naruto's mind; Kyuubi knew Naruto needed to be lucid in order to render aid. If Kyuubi had been sure Naruto's body could handle it he would have given him all the chakra he had. When they'd passed Kaito back there, Naruto had felt the Kyuubi bristle dangerously.

_**Treachery!**_

_Later, _Naruto had thought repressively.

Naruto did not stop when he came to the ledge, but catapulted himself over the side, into midair, into the rampant storm. He was airborne briefly, but landed with terrible force on the rocks below. Boulders flew into the air at his impact and the ground quaked.

_**There…quickly.**_

Naruto followed where Kyuubi guided him and stopped. Sasuke lay sprawled in a small crater among the rocks. He wasn't moving.

_Kyuubi, back off a minute._

The orange chakra around Naruto left him hurriedly. He crouched down and lay his ear on Sasuke's chest. The heartbeat was there, if fainter and weaker than normal. It sounded steady. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's stomach and felt the rounded flesh turn rock hard beneath it. Lightning flashed, struck something not too far away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his face. He held Sasuke up, cradling him in his arms as thunder boomed, shaking the ground. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stirred feebly, his head turning slowly. His movements became more animated as the contractions wracking him brought him fully awake. His hand flew to his stomach as his eyes opened.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't speak as the contraction robbed him of breath. When it subsided, he looked up at Naruto. _I'm alive, _Sasuke thought. Then, _Oh, God the baby!_

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the noise and rain. "I think I'm in labor!" Another contraction ripped through him, doubling him over as he gasped. His stomach tightened, tightened…released slowly as the contraction faded.

Naruto felt dread wash over him. He's hoped that wasn't happening even as he knew it was. He held Sasuke closely, feeling his small body shiver through another wave of pain as he scanned the mountain they'd both fallen from.

It was high. From where they were, there was no path or angle they could travel to get to the plateau. Maybe he could climb the sheer face using chakra, even while carrying Sasuke, but the baby was coming. He didn't think he should move Sasuke if he was in labor. Naruto quickly went over everything the book had said about the birthing process.

He thought longingly of Mikoto, thought of sending a clone to fetch her…then decided against it. Mikoto would never be able to get down that rock face and Naruto didn't know how to get here from the settlement in order to guide her a different way. Sasuke cried out in his arms, panting trough another contraction.

Naruto looked around, trying to see if there was some shelter to be had. He didn't see anything remotely suitable.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ten clones appeared, their hair becoming plastered to their heads in the downpour. They clustered around him and Sasuke, holding their cloaks together over the two crouched figures in a makeshift canopy. Relief from the rain was immediate. Sasuke smiled weakly up at him.

"Oh, Naruto…it hurts."

"I know. I'm here. It's going to be alright." They were able to speak in normal tones since rain wasn't pouring into their faces anymore. It cascaded around the edges of the cloaks, soaking his clones.

"How did you know…?"

"The baby. He called me."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in wonder. Another contraction hit and Naruto held his hands, urging him to breathe. It passed slowly.

"The baby…called…you?" Sasuke was panting in the aftermath.

"Yup…well, I'm not sure if he called me or Kyuubi, but we both heard it."

Sasuke leaned his head back in the cold mud. The baby. The baby had called his father for help. Sasuke felt fierce pride. He knew the baby must have healed him as well. He felt a contraction building and gasped through it as Naruto was coaching him. He felt drained already. The contractions were getting stronger.

"Sasuke…I need to take off your pants, okay?"

Naruto saw him nod and eased off the ripped garment. Sasuke's thighs were smeared with blood. He didn't know what it meant, if the baby was okay or not. He called forth warm water in his hands and washed Sasuke's genitals tenderly removing all signs of blood. He became aware that Sasuke was lying in the mud and took off his soaked cloak. He laid it next to Sasuke and lifted him onto it. Sasuke bit back a scream at being moved through a contraction. Naruto froze, Sasuke's pain hurting his heart. When he saw that it was over, he tried to rub Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke slapped his hands away, saying it irritated him.

The next contractions were hard. Sasuke screamed so that his voice echoed off the mountains. His hands squeezed Naruto's, almost breaking his fingers. They came fast now, hardly a pause between them. Naruto was scared out of his mind, knowing he was going to have to deliver this baby and knowing just as well that he was probably going to fuck it up.

Sasuke grunted, growled through the next contraction. Naruto watched as he put his chin down as if straining. "Sasuke?"

"Ahh…I…I…I have to _push!"_ Sasuke groaned the last word through clenched teeth as he seemed to be doing just that. Panic spiked through Naruto as he positioned himself between Sasuke's legs. He didn't see anything coming yet. He tried not to feel relief as he encouraged Sasuke to breathe.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, oh….Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs up, remembering that the book said this widened the birth canal. Blood and mucus leaked from Sasuke. Naruto conjured two more clones. He motioned to them and one got behind each of Sasuke's shoulders, propping him up and holding his legs bent high. Sasuke leaned on them heavily.

Something was coming at last, Naruto saw. Naruto couldn't tell what it was, but something was stretching the swollen lips as Sasuke screamed his name again. Water and other fluids gushed out of Sasuke. Naruto tried to focus on what he was supposed to do. Thunder rumbled loudly, drowning out Sasuke's next scream. The clone behind Sasuke's left shoulder smoothed the sopping hair from Sasuke's face.

"Push, Sasuke! Push with the next contraction!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke pushed. Naruto kept his hands on Sasuke's thighs as the something came down out of the straining body in fitful increments. It was an odd earthen color and rounded, like the end of a bone. Naruto suppressed a prickle of unease.

"I can't…I can't push anymore…" Sasuke panted weakly.

"Yes, you can. You can do it, Sasuke. Do it! Push, _NOW!"_

Naruto got loud and stern with him, encouraging him, threatening him, telling him the baby needed him to do his job…Sasuke dug down and found added energy. He pushed as hard as he could, holding it as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a tearing, burning sensation. Sasuke thought his sanity would leave him at last, at this, the greatest crime against his sensibilities: forcing this thing from his body. He screamed in denial, screamed for release, for it to be over, just please let it be over! The clones behind him supported him, whispering words of love and praise as Sasuke gave it everything he had.

An oval pod with slightly pointed ends emerged slowly from Sasuke's body. Horror nearly blinded Naruto as the thing slipped, quivering, into his hands.

This was not a baby.

It was wider in the middle, tapered at each end. It came free of Sasuke's body with a faint squelching sound and Sasuke cried out in relief. He leaned back against the clones, almost unconscious.

Naruto studied the thing in his hands, trying not to scream in fear and revulsion. It was featureless. A brownish-gray, featureless, membranous thing that looked a little like a coffee bean. There was a groove, a seam that ran down the middle from one end to the other. It pulsed warmly in Naruto's hands. A stretchy, whitish cord ran from the lower end of it back into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke seemed to recover his senses. He stirred and turned his head, looking at Naruto. He saw the look of stunned fright on Naruto's face as he gazed at whatever he held in his hands. Sasuke's brows knit in a small, tired frown. Was the baby okay? Why didn't Naruto say anything? What had-

Sasuke's eyes dropped to Naruto's hands. No. Nononononono-

He opened his mouth and screamed.

The thing in Naruto's hands came to life at the sound. It sprang open with a _fwup_. Only Naruto's long years as a ninja kept him from dropping the thing. He yelled in fright as the groove sprang apart, revealing what was inside.

Wings. The pod had been membranous wings closed around the body within. The groove had been where the two wings met as they were held tightly shut. The body the wings protected was small and fat, the same brownish gray. The hands were tiny, with soft little claws. A tuft of white spiky hair adorned the small head. The umbilical cord ran down through the body's crossed knees and into Sasuke. The wings stretched, fluttering against Naruto's chest and arm before they folded neatly into segments. Sasuke's screams stopped as he saw all this.

Naruto felt the body shifting in his palms as he stared in wonder. The wings were shrinking, receding into the small, blood and gunk-smeared back. The hair was lessening, turning brown as the skin whitened, whitened…until a small, pale baby boy lay in Naruto's arms. A stray raindrop landed on his little face, splashing him. He stirred, opening his eyes briefly to reveal dark blue irises. Then he opened his mouth and screamed bloody murder, waving his fat fists and feet in the air.

Naruto was enchanted. He raised stunned, tear-filled eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at the bawling baby, rapt. He held out his hands wordlessly as Naruto scooted closer to him and handed him over. The baby rolled wetly onto Sasuke's soaked shirt. His small body shivered, the wind blowing on his wet skin and Sasuke tried to wrap him in his arms. He realized his clothes were wet.

"Help me," Sasuke said to Naruto. "Help me take off my shirt, he's cold!" Naruto rushed to help Sasuke remove his sodden clothes. Sasuke held the baby against his warm skin, watching as the fat face rooted near his breasts.

"I think he's hungry," Naruto whispered. This seemed to be an accurate statement since the greedy mouth latched on to a nipple and began sucking hungrily. Sasuke cried out in disgust…but he didn't move the baby away. Then he cried out again as the sucking caused a powerful cramp to lance through him. He doubled over the baby, grimacing. Then he shrieked.

Naruto abruptly remembered the cord that attached the baby to Sasuke and went back to sit between Sasuke's thighs. Naruto knew the afterbirth was supposed to come…he just didn't know how to get it to come.

Nature took over. The baby's sucking caused Sasuke to have contractions which successfully expelled the placenta (along with a gush of blood) wetly onto Naruto's cloak a few moments later.

He knew what to do next. Naruto tore a thin strip from the hem of his shirt and tied it around the baby's cord, near his body. He took out a kunai and severed the cord on the far side of the tight knot he'd made. He set the afterbirth aside (he did _not_ like touching it) and prepared to gather more warm water in his hands to wash Sasuke with.

* * *

Itachi made his way slowly up the path, trying to keep from slipping in the mud. A short while ago he'd seen what looked like a fireball launch off the side of the mountain. It had been tiny with distance. Itachi wondered what on earth it could have been. He altered his course slightly, heading in that direction. He made tedious progress. The storm whipped his cloak around him, caused him to squint his eyes. Over an hour later when he began hearing screams, he quickened his pace.

* * *

Sasuke was clean. The baby had eaten until he'd fallen asleep, releasing the nipple at last. Sasuke held the baby up as Naruto washed him as gently as he could with the warm water he conjured. The kid never woke up. Now that his hair was clean, Naruto could see it was a sandy brown, just short of blond. His fat little cheeks and rosebud mouth drew Naruto's finger. He traced the tiny features in awe. He, too, took off his shirt so that he could hold the baby against his broad, warm chest. Crown to heel, the boy was just about the length of Naruto's forearm. He held the baby as love rose up in him with killing intensity. Kyuubi purred, delighted.

"He looked weird when he came out," Naruto said. "It scared me."

"Me too. Looks like he's inherited the curse seal. or, at least it's abilities."

"Why do you think he came out like that?"

"Probaby a reflex against the contractions. They press on the baby, the book said. He probably didn't like that and tried to protect himself."

"God, he's so cute! I love him already!"

"What are we going to name him," Sasuke asked. He was exhausted. He leaned against Naruto, the two clones who'd been supporting him having vanished. Only the clones shielding them from the rain remained.

Naruto sat and cradled his son. Lightning sizzled in the sky. Thunder crashed, making the infant jump slightly in his sleep. Naruto thought back to the night he'd been conceived. Thunder and lightning had been present then, too. A name came to him. It fit perfectly, if the kid was as powerful as he suspected. Kyuubi caught the name and growled in approval.

"I think we should call him Raiden," Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke smiled, liking the name. It was a good, strong name. "Uzumaki Raiden. Just right." Sasuke gave in to his fatigue and slept at last, nestled against Naruto's side. Naruto had one arm around him, the other embracing the sleeping Raiden.

The storm raged on in full fury. Naruto sat where he was, studying every perfect feature of his son, for the next two hours.

* * *

Itachi stood on a small outcropping of rock on the side of the mountain he'd seen the fireball launch from. He scanned the rocky bottom of the gorge that ran down the mountain's base and into the valley made by the next mountains over. He could see nothing through the downpour. He twisted, glancing up to where he knew the settlement to be. He hadn't spotted anymore flames so maybe things were okay. He inspected the sheer drop again. Nothing. He turned to leave.

A lightning bolt stabbed down, throwing up rocks and dirt several hundred yards away. The brief flare of brilliant light illuminated something down in the gorge. Itachi kept his eyes on the same spot, waiting for the next flash. When it came, he saw what looked like a group of people standing in a huddle. They were very far away. Itachi went back around the mountain to the path and headed towards the people from there.

* * *

Naruto had no idea how they were going to get back to Camp Uchiha. He wanted to get Sasuke and his new son out of this harsh weather. He considered making a hundred clones and sending them to scout for a way back. Both Sasuke and Raiden were sleeping deeply. Naruto didn't want to move and wake them up, but he didn't want to stay out there all day, either. He glanced up at his clones, thinking.

* * *

Itachi approached the standing group cautiously. When he was a few hundred yards away, he recognized them as Naruto's clones. They stood in the rain, surrounding something as they held up their identical dark cloaks, presumably shielding the same something. Their clothes were drenched, running freely with water. One turned its head and saw him.

* * *

"Oi, someone is out there, coming this way," one of the clones told Naruto. "Looks like Itachi."

Naruto looked up at himself in surprise. Itachi? What unbelievable timing. He tried to see him coming between his clones' legs.

Itachi walked up to the group of clones. They parted slightly to let him peek between their broad shoulders. What he saw had Itachi shoving the clones aside as he knelt by Sasuke and Naruto.

"What happened," He asked Naruto. Itachi's voice held the first hint of emotion Naruto had ever heard in it; it sounded like fear. His hand was at Sasuke's throat, feeling his pulse. His eyes took in his naked body before zeroing in on the small naked baby cuddled in the crook of Naruto's arm.

"What happened? Gee that's a long story, 'Tachi-baby. Suffice it to say that your shit of a kid did something to Sasuke and caused him to have your little nephew here. If the baby hadn't already been growing like…well, faster than normal, he might have died." Naruto bit back the majority of his rage and sarcasm. They needed Itachi's help right now.

Itachi didn't understand much of this. Sasuke should be six months pregnant, yet the child looked full term. His kid had done something? He gazed at the baby with interest.

"Itachi, we've been out here for hours. I don't know how to get back."

The older man nodded and took off his bag. The contents had remained dry. He took out his blanket and gave it to Naruto-kun, who carefully wrapped the baby in it securely. He arranged it so that a corner of the blanket covered the child's face. Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak and wrapped his brother in it. Sasuke moaned tiredly, but that was all. He stood up with him as Naruto stood, shirtless, with his son.

The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Itachi led the way up the long, circuitous route to the settlement, he and Naruto walking carefully, but quickly through the hammering rain. They were eager to get their charges to safety and dry environs.

* * *

Kaito had picked himself off the ground and tried to go back to his group. Mikoto told him to come into the house since the guardians were already on their way to bring the kids back. Kaito refused as that would throw a wrench in his plans. He prepared to ignore her and head back to the group.

Mikoto appeared by his side and held his arm. She dragged him towards Uncle Sasuke and Naruto's house, but Kaito yanked his arm away and ran off. Mikoto debated going after him. Something was very odd. The boy had come from the direction Naruto had run in, so he hadn't been with the group. The only thing that would put Naruto in that state, she was sure, was danger to himself or Sasuke. She suddenly had a bad feeling. Turning away from Kaito's disappearing form, she ran into the house she'd left her son in such a short time earlier.

It was empty. Somehow she'd known it would be, but she'd hoped. She saw that Sasuke's cloak was gone, his sandals missing….Kaito. That boy had done something to Sasuke. She turned and made her way back to the main house. Her Sharingan was activated.

The guardians came back some time later with the wet and shivering kids. Mikoto served them hot soup as she glanced around for Kaito. The guardians saw her looking.

"Where is he," she asked.

"Don't know," Ren answered. "We haven't seen hide or hair of him since he left with the group this morning."

"He's done something to my son."

The guardians said nothing. It had been two hours since Naruto had left the group. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were anywhere to be found. This, and the fact that Kaito had not returned to the settlement, seemed to support her accusation. They, along with the children, watched her red eyes in fear. Mikoto was quivering with suppressed fury.

Finally, Botan offered to go out and look for Kaito, Sasuke and Naruto. She did not respond to the touch of his hand on her shoulder. He picked up his dripping cloak and swung it around himself as he left the house.

Mikoto urged the kids to take a nap. Not a single one fussed or protested. The events of the morning had left them exhausted. They were tucked in bed by their silent, fuming grandmother and dropped off to sleep moments later.

The guardians and Mikoto sat in silence in the living room of the main house. The men were worried about Sasuke and Naruto; one was a helpless pregnant female, the other a young man who, while capable, was not all powerful to survive on the mountain in such a storm.

Mikoto was simply waiting until she saw Kaito's face again. She was only mildly worried about Sasuke, since Naruto had gone to him. Naruto wouldn't have rushed off like that if he hadn't known where Sasuke was. She wasn't worried at all about Naruto. She knew what the guardians didn't: The blond was the vessel for the Nine-Tails.

Hours passed. Botan came back saying he could find none of the missing three. The brief hope that had entered the room when he did fizzled out. The storm lashed the settlement angrily. Mikoto got Botan some dry clothes and a cup of tea before they all resumed their vigil.

* * *

Itachi paused for the barest second at the changes he found in the settlement. Naruto did not hesitate. He ran to a small house opposite the main one, yelling at Itachi to follow.

Naruto entered the house and made his way immediately towards a room in the back. Itachi followed more slowly. He found Naruto in a bedroom, putting the baby down in a well-made cradle. Itachi lay Sasuke down on the bed and turned to watch Naruto bustle around the room.

The shirtless blond went to a dresser that was stocked with the baby supplies they'd spent the last months collecting. He took out a small, white one-piece outfit that looked to be made of some fluffy material. An equally tiny one-piece undershirt and diaper followed. He snatched up a book. Naruto carried all these things back to the cradle where he knelt.

Itachi dripped quietly on the floor as he looked at Naruto examining the tiny garments. Naruto opened the book. Itachi saw that the title said something about 'newborns'. Naruto flipped to a page and studied it as he held the diaper. Itachi heard him mutter "yosh", before he held the diaper in his teeth as he unwrapped the wet blanket that swaddled his son.

He dropped the blanket on the floor, exposing the chubby little baby. Itachi moved closer. Naruto referred to the book illustration several times, but he got the diaper onto the baby successfully. Next, he gently fitted the undershirt onto the boy, being careful to support his head. Naruto frowned in concentration as he managed to slip on the white outfit over the undershirt. The outfit had little feet and a hood with tiny ears on it. Naruto pulled the hood over the sandy hair so that it framed the fat pink cheeks snugly. Naruto zipped up the outfit and lay his son back in the cradle. Last, he went back to the dresser and retrieved a soft blue blanket. He covered the baby tenderly. He stood back at last. His eyes met Itachi's.

Before Itachi could say anything, Naruto tended to Sasuke. He dried him and dressed him in fresh clean clothes. Unlike the baby, though, Sasuke woke up during this process. He spotted his brother immediately.

"Itachi…" His voice was weak and sleepy.

The older man came over to him. He laid a hand on Sasuke's head as Naruto pulled pants onto his legs. "Are you all right?" he asked his brother.

"Kaito…pushed me…off the mountain."

Naruto froze. He'd known the kid had done something, thanks to Kyuubi., but not that. Never that. His hands shook as he resumed dressing Sasuke.

Itachi frowned. "Pushed you? I don't understand. Why-"

But Sasuke was recovering his strength. He went through the whole hair-raising tale from beginning to end as he propped himself up on the pillows. When it was over, Itachi turned to go to the main house and nearly collided with Naruto. The blond was standing right behind him. At the sight of his face, Itachi felt his stomach squirm interestingly.

Naruto's red eyes blazed at him. Itachi made note of how oppressive the orange chakra felt at this proximity. He saw, without taking his eyes from Naruto's, the two tails that lashed the room. Sasuke moved his leg as the tip of one nearly nicked him. Itachi knew clearly that Naruto wasn't the one speaking to him. The voice was rough, ancient, dripping malice and spite.

"Yes. Go to the main house and hear exactly what kind of son you have. That way, when I come for him, you can not complain. And I will come for him. Make no mistake about that, for whether by your hand or mine the boy dies. Heed me."

Naruto stepped aside, indicating that Itachi had better leave. After a moment, the dark-haired man did so. He left the small house and made his way thoughtfully to the main one.

Sasuke watched warily as Naruto stared hungrily at the cradle. Naruto's movements had been entirely too fluid, too…fox-like. "Naruto?"

The blond didn't answer him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke prepared to get up and go to Raiden. The chakra disappeared. The blond head turned towards him, the eyes blue again.

"Sasuke! Jesus, Sasuke, I can't believe we did it. Look at him…" Naruto gushed as he went to the cradle and scooped up the baby. He brought him over to Sasuke, positively bouncing in pride, and deposited him in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stared a moment longer at Naruto, but no trace of Kyuubi remained. He relaxed his tense muscles and looked down at the miracle they'd created, smiling as Naruto raved about every detail of him.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to the main house and was met with a shriek from his mother. She flew at him and Itachi braced himself wearily for a hug, deciding to wonder later what she was doing there.

Mikoto delivered a beautifully executed roundhouse kick to her son's head. Itachi crashed into the wall. His head whipped towards his mother who was coming at him again.

Mikoto had developed some strength whilst living with the exiles, but she was no match for her son. She was, however, unrivaled in Genjutsu. She hit Itachi with one now.

"Twilight of Misery, Twenty-Five Layered Purgatory."

Mikoto stood back. The guardians watched in stupefaction as Itachi sank to his knees, his face staring at some distant horror.

Uchiha Mikoto began speaking. The way the jutsu worked, the one caught in it would wander for what seemed like years in endless vistas of their own nightmares while the sound of the caster's voice pursued them relentlessly. She could feel Itachi working to unravel it, to dispel it. He got through a few layers, but others were always there to swamp him again.

She told of the state he'd left his kids in, of how they'd been suffering for years, of his neglect, his arrogance that the kids would be fine without him, their father. She spoke for over an hour on Naruto's accomplishments with them, with the settlement. And she spoke of Kaito. She told her son, in detail, of the boy's evil, his hatred. Mikoto let the guardians tell all that the boy had done over the years, able at last to get it all out since Itachi was unable to silence them.

They all took turns speaking for a good portion of the night. Itachi had not managed to dispel the technique entirely. Mikoto released him when everything had been told at last. Itachi lay gasping and shivering on the floor.

Itachi, an accomplished Genjutsu master himself, knew how to shield his mind from such attacks. He'd been successful, but not completely so. The strength of the technique astounded him. He spent some minutes digesting everything he'd heard as he got his bearings. When he looked up at the other occupants of the room, it was to realize that they were ready to attack him if he didn't do something about Kaito and soon.

And they didn't even know of the boy's actions today.

Why Itachi had never considered the things the guardians told him as serious before, he couldn't say. So much else in his life took precedence…that was no excuse. He had fathered a monster, one that threatened the existence of not only his other kids, but his brother. That could not be tolerated. It would _not_ be tolerated. Itachi considered the fact that he barely knew his kids a blessing in this instance. He had no intention of speaking to or spanking the boy. A threat was a threat and he dealt with them decisively.

"Where is Kaito," he asked quietly as he stood up.

Glances were exchanged. His mother informed him that no one had seen the boy since he ran off this morning. Itachi thought about this as he looked out the window at the storm that wouldn't let up.

"As soon as the weather permits, find him. Come back without him and you will answer to me," he said to the guardians.

The men looked at each other and grinned. _Finally _the boy was going to get what he deserved.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Short one this time. Setting up things for future events. Next chap will be another Itachi and Gaara interlude. Don't think they'll be having much sex though...you'll see why. As for why Sasuke didn't immediately revert back to being a male...the hormones of pregnancy take awhile to leave the system.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day...LOL roxxihearts! Sorry if the birth scene scared you, I had to write it that way. Naruto was pretty freaked out himself!

* * *

Chapter 45

The storm lasted three long days. Naruto didn't leave his house, thoroughly addicted to his son. Sasuke spent the time recovering.

Later that first night Mikoto had come knocking on the bedroom door. She'd glanced at Sasuke when Naruto opened the door then gone directly to the cradle. Naruto hovered at her elbow. When she reached for the baby with a delighted squeal, Naruto had stopped her.

"Can't I hold my newest grandson?" Her tone had been reproachful.

Naruto didn't want her touching the baby. He didn't want the baby becoming attached to any adult besides him and Sasuke. Intense jealousy choked him, but he grudgingly (very grudgingly) allowed her to hold the baby for three carefully timed minutes. Then he hastily took the baby back. Mikoto's eyes followed him adoringly. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Raiden," Naruto said proudly.

Mikoto nodded at hearing the name. She checked Sasuke over, making sure he was properly tended to and healing nicely. She couldn't fault Naruto on his care of Sasuke. She stayed awhile, talking to Sasuke, getting the details of the birth. Naruto asked her a few questions about the baby, which she answered gladly enough. She left soon afterwards, allowing Sasuke to get some rest. Naruto walked her to the door and hurried back to the bedroom. He was happy to see her leave. He didn't like any distractions from the baby.

Speaking of, Naruto entered the bedroom to hear odd mewling sounds coming from the cradle. Naruto was beside it instantly. He looked down eagerly.

Ah! So the eyes weren't blue precisely. They were a dark grayish-blue. They were large and wide-set like Naruto's. The baby looked up at him very clearly, focusing on him easily. It smiled up at him when Naruto peered over the side of the cradle. Naruto raised his eyebrows. The book said babies took weeks before they could focus on people's faces like this. The same for smiling. It seemed Raiden was advanced in a number of ways. Naruto gasped as he felt a forceful mind connect with his own.

_!!!Food!!!_

Naruto was awestruck. His son was talking to him! He glanced at the sleeping Sasuke briefly, but he'd said he didn't want to nurse the baby. Naruto tried communicating in this new way. It took him awhile, fumbling with the process of sending his mind outside of himself. It was different from speaking to the Kyuubi, who was inside of him.

_Hi?_

_!!!HiHiHi!!!! Food!!!_

_I love you, Raiden…so much._

Naruto didn't get words in response to this, but a flood of fierce, elemental love swamped his mind from the baby.

_Does anything hurt? Are you alright?_

_!!!!Food!!! Food!!!!_

_Okay, okay._

Naruto picked him up and went with him to the kitchen. He'd prepared some bottles earlier. He heated one now, tested it against his arm like the book said, and shoved the nipple in his son's eager mouth. Raiden drained it, burped himself and seemed to want to sleep again. Naruto rocked him gently as his big eyes closed.

* * *

Kaito never thought such misery existed. He thought back to the day he'd pushed Sasuke to his death.

He'd run down the mountain trying to find a place to hide before the guardians and those buttheads he had for siblings could see him. A clap of thunder had startled him enough so that he'd tripped, fallen, rolled down the muddy slope. Sharp rocks protruding from the mud stabbed and poked him. He'd come up against a boulder, hurting his back, then he'd slipped again and was falling off the edge of a lip of rock. The fall hadn't been far, but he'd come down on his leg and the damn thing had twisted under him painfully.

He lay there stunned, the rain almost drowning him as it poured into his face. He rolled weakly to his side and tried to stand. The pain had been enormous. He cried out and collapsed, senseless.

When he'd come around, the storm was still raging. That was bad. His ankle was killing him. That was bad, too. A thing, some plant-looking thing that had a head between the two plant halves was protruding from the boulder by his own head. A glance showed that the creature merged seamlessly with the solid rock. It leaned over him, staring at him with blank, yellowish eyes in its two-toned face. That was so far beyond bad that Kaito promptly peed himself in fear.

The creature emerged fully from the rock. Kaito saw that it wore a cloak like his dad wore sometimes, but that was as far as he got before the thing spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

Resistance was out of the question. Kaito felt distinctly that this thing would kill him with no provocation at all. Besides, it was dressed like his dad. Maybe it was a friend of his? "U-U-Uchiha Kaito."

"Uchiha?"

"**Itachi has indeed been keeping things from our leader. Let us kill it and teach him a lesson."**

Kaito's stomach quailed in fear at realizing the two different halves of the face apparently meant two personalities. And the thing had just suggested killing him.

"Uchiha Kaito. Are there more like you?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are there more Uchiha children nearby?"

Once, when Kaito had been small, he'd asked his father why they had to live in isolation from other people. Itachi had told him that the Uchiha were a threatened clan. Secrecy was paramount. As the oldest Uchiha present whenever Itachi was away, it fell to him to make sure he kept their secret. Kaito had snorted to himself. Like there was anyone around to tell.

Now he understood that his father must have been speaking about any unlikely visitors. And he'd gone and stupidly identified himself as an Uchiha. Frightened to the point of gibbering he might be, but he would not sell out his clan. The fear, the fact that he was suddenly faced with his own mortality, the fact that real life had suddenly intruded itself on his controlled existence all combined to strip Kaito forcibly of his petty, childish and self-serving ways.

He suddenly remembered that he'd killed Sasuke. An Uchiha. He felt a cramp of regret, but it was swallowed by his mindless terror of this thing in front of him. He clamped his lips shut.

The creature straightened up. "Your silence is telling. So there are more. It seems leader-sama was right to insist on surveillance of Itachi. Tell me, Uchiha Kaito, is Uchiha Sasuke or the Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto in residence as well?"

Kaito stubbornly remained silent. The thing reached down, took hold of his ankle and squeezed. Bones crunched. Kaito screamed and screamed, though it was drowned out by the thunder and rain. He did not give up the information. The thing let go of his ankle and Kaito lay sobbing and gasping.

"Well. I do not wish to encounter Itachi under the best of circumstances, least of all while he is surrounded by his children. Parents are notorious fighters around their offspring, so I will not attempt to go closer. You, Uchiha Kaito, are coming with me. I'm sure the leader of my organization can extract information from you."

That had been three days ago. They'd been traveling ever since. Once they'd left the mountains and the storm behind, they'd increased their pace. Kaito's ankle had been so painful that he'd passed out the minute he'd been expected to run on the thing. His companion, who he learned was indeed only keeping him alive for his leader, had been forced to apply ointment to it and bandage it. It had been marginally better but running on it was still excruciating. Kaito clamped his teeth shut to keep from crying out. The first time he'd done so, the thing had backhanded him so hard, he'd felt his neck had almost snapped.

They rested only infrequently. He saw the thing eat stray travelers they came across and a large part of Kaito retreated to someplace deep inside himself. He'd been close to losing his mind at seeing and hearing the cannibalism. He lived in dread that he would be next. The creature did not offer him food. Kaito ate the odd edible shrub or plant he came across, silently thanking Naruto's training sessions that had gone over survival.

He thought longingly of his life on the mountaintop. He'd shat all over it every chance he got and they'd been nothing but good to him. He'd scorned them, hurt them, and now…now they probably thought he was dead. Kaito's heart thudded painfully. He could well imagine their joy. Nobody would be looking for him or coming to rescue him from this nightmare.

"**You lag behind. If your legs are that weak and useless, I can relieve you of them. They are not strictly necessary to provide the leader with information." **His companion brought his fist down on Kaito's head with brutal force. Kaito saw stars, wanted to throw up, but forced his screaming legs to greater speed.

He wished he was home. He wished he hadn't been such a jerk. He wished his dad would come and save him.

* * *

Once the storm had blown out of the mountains, all of the guardians and Itachi went out to search for Kaito. It was their hope that the boy had found shelter. This hope was dashed as they searched for days with no result. They couldn't even find a trace of him to follow. The storm had effectively washed away all tracks.

When Kaito had been missing for a week, the guardians tentatively suggested to Itachi that perhaps Kaito had moved Onward.

"You think my son is dead," Itachi said flatly. The thought had occurred to him. He didn't feel especially grief-stricken at the news…more a sense of loss. As of something that had been carefully tended and cultivated suddenly disappearing. He felt keen disappointment. It made him wonder how he'd planned to kill the boy in the first place.

But he accepted that this was the likely scenario. The one thing troubling him with that scenario, though, was the lack of a body. Still, he nodded heavily, agreeing with the guardians. They watched as he went upstairs to the room he used and shut the door.

Naruto had been stunned to hear the news. Then he'd felt sad. A shit the kid definitely was, but he hadn't expected him to just up and die, no matter how Kyuubi felt. Sasuke had spent several minutes cursing quietly. He'd personally wanted to get in Kaito's ass. Sasuke had never developed any love for the kid.

Eight days after Raiden's birth, they held a small ceremony acknowledging Kaito's passing. There were no tears, though the kids were very subdued. They each went back to their houses, occupied with their own thoughts.

* * *

Naruto was Raiden's primary caretaker. He bathed the boy, dressed him, fed him at all hours of the day and night. Sasuke loved the kid, but just wasn't as attached to the boy as Naruto was. The pregnancy had been too traumatic, the birth too horrific. Besides, he wasn't really a baby person. Two days after the modified funeral, he was asleep in bed when he felt the baby's hunger pains. He still sensed the baby's emotions. Naruto was the one who received actual communication.

Apparently he received some now, because Sasuke felt him shift in the bed next to him and get up. He picked Raiden up from his cradle and went with him to the kitchen. Sasuke was mostly asleep when Naruto came back an hour later and set the full boy back in his bed.

Near dawn Sasuke felt an urge to piss. He got up and made his way to the bathroom in the dark. He felt around for the doorknob and bashed his knuckles. He opened his eyes sleepily and flexed his hand. How had he miscalculated the distance? He made it to the bathroom and pulled his pants down. He sat, peed, wiped…frowned.

There was something hanging…he looked down. They he jumped up and yelled.

He was male again! Sasuke looked at himself in happiness. The seams of his pants were split, his larger male body too big to fit in the small garments he'd been wearing. His shirt was also ripped down the back and along the biceps. Sasuke was beyond happy. He screamed (in the hoarse manly way that he'd missed) and danced wildly in the bathroom. He grabbed his dick with both hands and waved it around energetically as he danced and danced…

Naruto was standing in the doorway. He stared at Sasuke with sleep reddened eyes. "Dude…what the fuck are-"

Naruto yelled too, coming fully awake as he saw the male Sasuke. Sasuke spent several minutes performing various jutsus, making sure he had his chakra under control. He did. Then he went and lifted Naruto easily, spinning them around until they crashed into the bathtub painfully. They laughed hysterically.

"Man! _Fuck _yeah! I am _back, _demon! You know what that means."

"I don't have to brush your hair anymore?"

"Not that."

"You'll stop making me carry everything because you're too weak?"

"Not that."

"No more bitch fits?"

"Not that."

Naruto chuckled mischievously. Sasuke's long legs protruded from the end of the tub. He had an idea what Sasuke meant. Not like he wasn't horny out of his mind, too.

"I give up," Naruto said.

"It means Itachi and I can finally finish our mission!"

Naruto's head snapped up from where it was resting on Sasuke's chest. "_What?!"_

"Hahaha! Kidding. I do want to get back to violence soon, but first…"

"First?" Naruto prompted

"First I want you. Lots of you. Uninterrupted."

Naruto studied the masculine face. He'd almost forgotten the loved features, the timber of Sasuke's voice. And my Jesus, did it feel good to be wrapped in strong arms again! He'd never complain to himself about Sasuke's height again. The way the long legs twined around him was sheer heaven. He rested his chin on a nice, muscular chest, no boobs to interfere. Sasuke's hands kneaded his back and Naruto was visited by a stong erection. Sasuke felt it against his legs and smirked.

"So…how long's it been since we fucked properly?" Sasuke asked.

"A good six months."

"Yeah…I'm thinking you're good and hungry for me. Am I right?"

"Totally. I'll need days to satisfy myself."

"Why do we always end up having these marathon sex sessions?"

"Dunno."

"So then you're down with my uninterrupted reaquaintance suggestion?"

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Us. You, me, sex, nobody to interfere."

Naruto blinked at him. Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto was going to fight him.

"I think we should take a few days for ourselves, you know…without the baby."

Naruto sat up. "What…leave Raiden someplace?"

"Not 'someplace'. Here. With Itachi and my mom and the guardians. They know how to take care of babies."

"No. Raiden needs me. I can't leave him with other people." Naruto was both shocked and horrified. He looked at Sasuke as if the other man had suggested he eat vomit.

"I need you, too. And whether you want to believe me or not, you need to let Raiden out of your sight once in awhile."

Naruto got off of Sasuke. His shoulders tightened in anger. "I am _not _leaving my _son_ with _anybody. _He goes where I go."

Sasuke struggled up from the bathtub. "So that's it? He's going to come between us? When do I get time with you? You've spent the last five months with my nieces and nephews and I've spent the last five months too sick and too female to enjoy your company. I need you. I need to get back to us and the way we were, Naruto. Don't you need that?"

Naruto's shoulders lowered from their defensive stance. He did need Sasuke. More than he'd realized. The sight of Normal Sasuke had kicked him in the head with lust almost immediately. But to leave Raiden…

"Yeah, I do…but-"

"It won't be for long. A few days…a week. Can't we just have a week to ourselves? We'll have Raiden for the rest of our lives. Please, let us just have this week to be together."

It took some convincing, but Naruto capitulated. Only problem was, Mikoto had been working on Itachi while Sasuke had been working on Naruto. She told her older son that he needed to get to know his kids to avoid another situation like Kaito. She announced that she and the guardians would be leaving him with the kids for a few weeks. Alone. When Naruto came to tell him he'd be leaving Raiden in his care for a week as well, Itachi widened his eyes slightly. Naruto interpreted this as Itachi's version of panic.

"I refuse," Itachi deadpanned.

"You can't refuse. Not now after I've finally made up my mind to do it. Besides I watched your kids for months, dude you _so_ owe me. You're his fucking uncle, so act like it. Now, he eats a lot so make sure you always have at least five bottles prepared beforehand. He usually takes a nap around mid-morning-"

Itachi listened and filed the information away. He had no idea how he was going to get through the next weeks. He fully expected one catastrophe after another to ensue.

* * *

Mikoto and the guardians left that night, ten days after the funeral service. The night was hell for Itachi. His kids had made demands a plenty, talked non-stop and insisted on absolutely atrocious things like hugs and stories. Itachi had closed himself into his room in self-defense but Juro picked the lock. Kenji waved an exploding tag in his father's face saying he'd use it on the door the next time he accidentally locked himself in like that.

The next morning Sasuke came over carrying Raiden. He handed the baby to Itachi, who handled him awkwardly. The boy had grown significantly in the week and a half he'd been around. Sasuke hung Raiden's baby bag on Itachi's shoulder, grinned, and waved goodbye to his nieces and nephews. They waved back happily. Now that uncle Sasuke was a guy, he was much more cheerful.

Itachi stood there in the middle of the settlement, holding the fat baby, his blanket trailing down Itachi's arm to the ground. His kids danced around him demanding breakfast and training. Sasuke ran away, off the mountain and to the trail, before he could burst out laughing. He met Naruto further along the trail as planned: Naruto hadn't been able to hand Raiden over. When he saw Sasuke laughing hysterically, he came over to him.

"Oh…oh, _Jesus,_ you should have seen him! He will totally shit, having to deal with those kids!" Sasuke collapsed, beating the ground with his fist, laughing uncontrollably. Naruto had to admit, the image Sasuke painted was pretty hilarious.

"So where we off to, lover?" Naruto asked when Sasuke was able to walk upright.

"A little town about a day from here. Shin should have made reservations for us at their inn."

"I see. Sounds interesting. Think Raiden's ok?"

"I think he's fine. Stop worrying. If anything happens to him, I'm sure we'll both know."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot about that." Naruto took a deep breath. "He'll be ok. Itachi won't let anything happen to him, anyway."

"Right."

Sasuke and Naruto spent their day of travel talking and rediscovering their intimacy as men. They held hands, kissed, fought playfully. They had much fun on their way to the small town.

* * *

Itachi was not having fun. He'd burned breakfast. Sumiko and Hiroko took over that chore and Itachi was grateful. Raiden began screaming and Kenta informed his father in his quiet voice that the boy needed his diaper changed. Itachi stared at his son blankly. Hiroto laid out the changing supplies. His kids all stood around the screaming Raiden, looking at Itachi expectantly.

Itachi felt he would expire soon. The stress, the constant interaction with so many people was slowly driving him to murder. The diaper incident was the last straw. He handed Raiden to Kenji once it was over and told his kids to leave him for awhile. He needed five minutes alone.

Itachi went to his room, sat on his bed, performed a specific hand seal and concentrated.

* * *

In Sunagakure, in the Kazekage's office, Gaara sat reading a correspondence from an ambassador he had stationed in the Land of Water. He jumped when he heard his name called.

"Gaara."

He looked up, recognizing the voice, but unable to believe he was hearing it here. His eyes went to his closed door then to the right of where he sat. He stood up slowly.

A wavery, projected image of Itachi stood there. "Itachi?"

"Yes. Gaara, I need your help. Can you get away?"

"Yes…Temari is in residence. She and her husband Shikamaru arrived-"

"Excellent. Please note this location."

Gaara listened to the directions as he took in Itachi's appearance. His ponytail was straggly, his clothes dirty and rumpled. When Itachi was done, Gaara repeated them, confirming them. Itachi nodded. "How long will you need me," Gaara asked.

"Weeks. I don't know the exact length of time. You must hurry."

"Yes, of course. I'll leave tonight and travel with all possible haste. Itachi…I have missed you."

"And I you. Come quickly Gaara." Itachi's form disappeared.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes. Gaara seemed to know much. Surely he could assist with his children. A crash sounded downstairs. Raiden was screaming again and several voices were demanding lunch. He heard whispering outside his door.

"No, the tag is upside down. Turn it this way…"

Itachi flew to his door to snatch it open before it could be blown to hell. He swore to himself that he'd be siring no more children. Ever.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: First off, I'm sorry for the delay. I had commitments that I couldn't ignore and work again. Second, I know this chapter will probably seem boring to you, but I needed to get Itachi's bond with his kids settled to explain future actions. I'm pleased with it, at any rate. Some chapters are harder for me to write than others, and this was one of the hard ones. Any chapter predominately dealing with Itachi is hard for me.

As for Kaito, that was a problem. I had three people, four if you count Naruto, itching for the kid's blood: Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke. Each had a right to him and each wanted to kill him. They are ninja's, they might have done it. Certainly Sasuke would have. Naruto is a positive influence on him, but he's always been cold-hearted and detached about killing people. Anyways, even if they hadn't killed him, the beating he would have suffered would have done nothing but cause more rebellion in him. The only way I could save him was to have something worse than angry relatives scare him straight. Besides, it was always my plan to have him kidnapped. Yup, I plan well in advance, so plot ideas and suggestions, while appreciated, are not required. It's funny to me that every reviewer was screaming for Kaito's demise only to beg for his life when Zetsu took him. Does that mean I've successfully manipulated my readers? LOL.

Oh, someone asked why Raiden's hair is brown and not black. It's because Raiden is an even mixture of Sasuke and Naruto. And I wanted someone that didn't look exactly like either of them.

Much thanks to Porcelain Angels who told me my m-preg birth scene was different. That's useful info to me since I have no clue how other m-pregs go. I've yet to finish the one m-preg story I'm reading by Yu-Poo-San. I also have to give a shout out to **Jordash00** and **DemonicKitsune-chan** for recommending my fic to others. Demonic even recommended it on her profile. She wrote a fic dedicated to me and I am so thoroughly honored!

To all my other reviewers who give such wonderful words of encouragement, thank you! Thank you a million times over, you guys are so awesome. I feel positively wrong whenever my updates are less than timely, knowing that I'm disappointing you guys. I love u!

* * *

Chapter 46

It took ten days for Gaara to arrive.

At the end of a week, Itachi was happily expecting Naruto and Sasuke to return. Instead, Naruto's clone arrived to first see if Raiden was alright and then inform him that since Itachi had decided to stay away longer than the few days he'd said he would be gone, he and Sasuke would also be staying away a bit longer. The clone had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi felt a prickling sensation in his eyes. He refused to believe they were tears.

What a week. The day after Itachi contacted Gaara, he tried to seriously get a handle on his situation. He was an S-class ninja. He could handle his own children, by God. He attempted to identify the problems so he could fix them.

Problem number one: His kids demanded food constantly and he had no idea how to cook. He hunted around in the kitchen area until he found a cookbook. He turned the pages, digesting the information he saw. Alright. Instructions. He could follow instructions. His stab at breakfast that day had taken ridiculously long, but he'd set down a reasonably edible stack of pancakes in front of the wild kids. They asked for syrup.

"What is syrup," he asked.

"It's this stuff that tastes all sticky and gooey and yummy and you pour it on the pancakes and sometimes you can pour it on waffles and French toast do you know how to make waffles and French toast, Daddy?" This long sentence was uttered by Yukio. Itachi rummaged in the kitchen cupboards and found the syrup. He tossed it towards the table and decided that while his kids were eating, he could recover from the ordeal of cooking.

But Raiden was screaming again.

Problem number two: He really didn't know how to take care of the baby. He picked up the screaming infant and went to Naruto and Sasuke's house. He found the baby book and returned to his place. Really, the book should have been in the baby bag, Itachi thought. He warmed a bottle, the last one that was prepared, he saw, and put it in the baby's mouth. Raiden seemed not to want it. He fussed and turned his head, pushing the bottle away. He continued to scream. Itachi left him on his bed and opened the book. He read.

Reasons for crying: Hunger, fatigue, diaper…diaper. If Itachi were a demonstrative person he would have groaned. Instead, he set out the changing materials and took off Raiden's rank diaper. Itachi referred to the book to make sure that what he was seeing was normal. He found that it wasn't. Raiden had a raging case of diaper rash. Some areas on his tender buttocks looked ready to bleed. Itachi read the section on diaper rash and discovered that babies needed to be changed often, something like a dozen times a day and right after a bowel movement. Itachi hadn't changed the kid since yesterday. He was secretly happy the child's parents were nowhere around. Itachi would likely be fighting for his life right now. He took the sturdy boy into the bathroom and tried to clean him gently. Raiden whined and flinched when water touched his bottom. When he was clean, Itachi laid him back on the bed and prepared to put on the diaper. Black chakra swirled out of Raiden.

Itachi watched as the chakra concentrated on the rash and healed it. The chakra dissipated. Itachi leaned down to get a closer look. Interesting. Very interesting. Sasuke had spawned a unique child.

A stream of warm urine hit his face.

The kids, done with breakfast, could be heard stampeding downstairs. He heard things breaking. He cleaned his face after diapering Raiden.

Problem number three and the biggest problem as far as Itachi was concerned: How to keep his kids occupied and from driving him crazy. He decided to ask them. He went down to the living room and found them all engaged in a group brawl in the middle of the floor. He endeavored to get their attention.

One of the worst things about having to watch his kids was how much he was required to _talk_. It was oppression, the way his kids didn't take his silences the way other people did. In fact, the silences seemed to encourage them to greater noise and destruction. He looked at them clustered in a ball of swinging arms and legs and wondered how to address them all at once. He remembered one of the guardians shouting.

"Kids," he spoke in his normal tone of voice. He wasn't heard. He tried again a little louder. No luck.

To his knowledge, Itachi had never spoken above the tone of voice he now used. Not once in his life. He wasn't sure he was capable of the volume his kids seemed to require. He stood watching, Raiden lying on a blanket nearby, as he contemplated the notion of raising his voice.

Shouta spotted his dad standing there. The man looked lonely to the bouncy toddler. He shouted a suggestion to his beloved siblings. "Let's get Daddy!"

This met with instant approval. Itachi's eyes widened as his kids charged towards him. They made flying leaps and tackled him.

Itachi thudded to the floor, several hundred pounds of eager children on top of him. The hit him, bit him, punched him. His arms got tangled in his cloak, his legs were held down. A foot crashed with devastating force into his crotch.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!"

So. He could yell.

"Tsukuyomi." The kids became silent as the Genjutsu fell over them. They lay on the floor completely still. He didn't do anything to them in the jutsu, only let them feel his superiority and their own helplessness as he got to his feet stifling a wince.

Much better.

When he was fully recovered he addressed them inside the jutsu.

"This constant madness must cease. I understand Naruto trained you. I would like to see what you have learned. If possible, I will also train you but only if you stop this incessant noise and running. Do not _ever _attack me again unless you wish to feel my wrath. You-"

"But Daddy," Akane piped up from where she stood in the jutsu, "We wasn't attacking you. We was playing. Don't you want to play with us?"

Itachi nearly swallowed his tongue. Voluntary actions in this jutsu were impossible. The victim was only able to do what the user, he, allowed. He narrowed his eyes at her, fascinated.

"How is it that you can speak when I haven't allowed you to do so?"

"I don't know…just do," the brown-eyed girl said cheerily.

"Can you move as well?"

She seemed to struggle a bit. After a few seconds she was able to move her hands and arms. Itachi regarded her with no small amount of pride. He looked at the others. "Who else can resist this technique?"

"I can," Hiroko said. She spun in a small pirouette. "I just thought you would be mad at me if I did."

"I can, too!" Asami said. Her green eyes lit mischievously. She had trouble moving, Itachi noticed.

Of the boys, only Kenta was able to move and speak. Itachi released the jutsu and stood thinking as they all picked themselves from the floor and stared at him warily. Apparently, the majority of his daughters took after their grandmother Mikoto. It intrigued him that the stronger Genjutsu users were the females. A thing, some spurt of feeling, went through him. After awhile, he identified it as excitement.

"Dad, are you really going to train us? Really, really?" Yukio jumped up and down at the prospect.

"First I will see what you are all capable of. Then I will decide."

Kenji, a skilled negotiator, spoke up. "If we train properly and master stuff what will you give us?"

"Nothing. Perhaps more training."

"Well uncle Naruto says a person should always get something for something. Nothing's free and hard work should be rewarded. Whenever we did well in training, Uncle Naruto would do stuff with us."

Itachi thought this over. Perhaps his children would be better behaved if they had something to look forward to. "Very well. If you master the tasks I set you, I will do…what did Naruto-kun do with you?"

"Oh, all sorts of things, Daddy, just you wait," Juro was quick to interject, careful not to specify anything before the promise was extracted. "We'll tell you what we want after you say we've mastered whatever you give us. Deal?" He held out his hand the way Uncle Naruto always did when making deals with them.

Itachi grasped his son's hand and shook it. "It is agreed."

He proceeded to make a clone his children could combat. They all lined up to one side of the living room. Shouta did not participate. His youngest son sat beside the kicking Raiden on his blanket.

Hiroto went first. Itachi noted the boy's strengths. The clone toyed with him, drawing out the boy's best offensive and defensive moves. When the boy could fight no more, Itachi nodded and indicated that he should sit beside him with Shouta and Raiden.

One by one they all fought. He was pleased beyond the expression of it to discover that Hiroko had attempted a modified version of Tsukuyomi. She'd copied part of it so quickly! But the jutsu required Mangekyo Sharingan, which she did not possess.

They sat in a semi circle around Itachi, breathing hard. Itachi addressed them.

"I am impressed. Your basics are faultless and well above average. Naruto-kun has taught you well. But you lack refinement. There are strengths you each possess that can be developed. Should you master what I set you, you will become formidable Uchiha. We will begin today, after we eat."

"Awww, Dad! Why can't we start now," Masaru pouted.

"Because I must prepare lunch and it will take me hours."

"We can help! Granny Mikoto let us help cook sometimes! You let us help with breakfast before." Sumiko gazed at him hopefully.

"Alright. Someone must watch and feed Raiden while we are occupied. Hiroto, you will mind him." Hiroto beamed and ran to fetch Raiden's bottle.

The majority of the kids came into the kitchen with him. Only Shouta and Hiroto remained with Raiden. After twenty minutes, Itachi firmly felt he would have been better off struggling with the meal on his own. More food ended up on the walls, the ceiling and the floor than in the pots. Akiko, Asami and Akane kept sliding under the table. Sumiko and Hiroko managed to help him prepare the meal, but Itachi was drained afterward. Especially when it was discovered that some caterpillars Masaru had kept in his pocket had escaped in the kitchen. The search that followed was a shrieking, laughing, noisy affair. One was discovered in the rice.

* * *

The children worked hard at the training Itachi did with them. To speed things along, he had them each train with a clone of his. Their progress was erratic at first. The moves and jutsus were significantly more difficult than anything they'd attempted. Itachi didn't hold back with them for the sole purpose of seeing how they dealt with pressure. Naruto-kun had instilled in them a fierce determination, it seemed. His policy of never giving up was evident, especially in Akane, Asami and Akiko. Those three shocked him with their ruthlessness. He could envision them going all the way to S-class easily. No technique was below them. They cheated shamelessly and well. They were the first to master the task he'd set them, three days after the training had begun. As promised, he granted them one request.

"Well, we want to play dress up with you, Daddy." Asami said.

"Define the term," Itachi said cautiously. He did not like the sound of their request. Actually, he was deeply suspicious of anything this particular three wanted. Rather than explain, they decided to show him.

Itachi sat cross-legged on the floor while Akiko and Asami combed his hair. He held Akane's small hand in his as he applied some of his lavender nail polish to her small square nails.

"Wow, Daddy, that color is so pretty!" Akane enthused. "Do you have other colors?"

"No." Itachi paused as a particularly hard tug on his hair had him gritting his teeth. He did _not _like all this touching of his person.

"Can I have some on my toes, too, like you?"

"Fine."

"Will you do my hair afterwards?"

"…fine."

"I love you, Daddy," Akane smiled at him.

Itachi saw that her two front teeth were missing. When he didn't answer her, her face fell and her eyes slowly filled with tears. For some reason this made Itachi's chest area hurt. He looked at her, wondering why he suddenly felt this way. Did she want him to say the words, as well? He tried them out in his mind. He'd only said them to Sasuke. And when Sasuke said the words to him, it had pleased him greatly. Yes, his daughter could possibly want to hear the words from him. He didn't feel them, necessarily, but he decided to say them and see what happened.

"I…love you, Akane."

The change was immediate. Her face lit up and Itachi gasped. The sight of such pure happiness from her intensified the pain in his chest and closed his throat. What was this? Akane threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek juicily, making Itachi flinch…but his arm came up slowly to hug her hesitantly. Then his arm tightened as his heart exploded, making his eyes tear up for real.

He did love her, he realized. He loved all his children, how they looked up to him and worked hard at anything he told them to do. How did he stay away from them? He set the bottle of nail polish aside as his other arm came up and he squeezed his daughter tightly to him. His face lowered to her hair as he tried to struggle against the shaming tears. He had never cried in his memory. Never. And for such a reason! Akane hugged him back, surprised at the amount of emotion she was getting from her father, but soaking it up just the same.

When Itachi was able to pick his head up, he saw that his other children were crowded around him in a curious circle. Their faces showed hope and tentative smiles. Akane left his embrace after kissing him again. He rubbed his cheek as his children watched him. They seemed to expect something from him.

It dawned on him slowly, very slowly, that possibly they wanted the same treatment. Itachi felt uncommonly apprehensive and nervous as he opened his arms. They rushed him, hugging him, burying their small faces in his chest, his neck. Some hugged his back. He felt small kisses land on the back of his neck and on his hair. He awkwardly hugged as many as would fit in his arms and clenched his teeth violently to keep the treacherous tears at bay. He was loved. That knowledge repeated itself over and over in his mind.

How long they stayed like that, he didn't know, but that day was a turning point in his interaction with his children. He'd examined the two high ponytails that adorned either side of his head and duplicated the look in his three five year old daughters…as they'd requested. He painted their fingers and toes with his nail polish and listened to them talk about pranking their grandmother one time.

The other children, seeing how spectacularly their father kept his promise to grant a request should they master techniques, doubled their efforts. The next to live up to Itachi's expectations was little Masaru. His request had Itachi raising an eyebrow.

The boy wanted a piggyback ride down to the base of the mountain and back…at Itachi's top speed. Itachi knelt and let the solid boy climb securely onto his back. They were at the entrance to the settlement, at the top of the narrow mountain path. The other kids were gathered around.

"Hold me tightly," Itachi said. Masaru locked his legs and arms around his father, already trembling with excitement.

Itachi took off using Shunshin no Jutsu. The scenery blurred past as Masaru shrieked wildly, laughing. The wind made his eyes water. "Faster, Daddy, faster!"

Amazingly, Itachi increased his speed. He went to the base of the mountain and back to the top three times before landing in front of his other children with a very windswept Masaru. The boy slid limply from his father's back. Itachi quirked a tiny, tiny smile at him. The experience had been…exhilarating.

The rest of the week progressed in much the same manner. Itachi was learning interesting things about his kids and about himself…but it was still torture, all this communicating and interaction. He lived for tomorrow when Naruto and Sasuke would be back. They would act as a buffer between him and his rowdy children.

But that hope was dashed when Naruto's clone gave him the news. Itachi fought against the bitter disappointment.

His children now slept in the bed with him. I was a tight fit, some of the kids lying on top of him or each other, but they refused to sleep elsewhere. One night, the ninth night, Shouta, who was snuggled right under Itachi's arm next to Raiden, asked for a bedtime story. All the other children chimed in, saying they wanted one too. Itachi didn't know any stories. He told his children this.

"Well, make one up," Juro said. "Uncle Naruto makes up stories all the time. Usually his stories are true, though. Like this one time, he told us a story about when he first went into the Kazekage's harem and-" The boy was violently shushed by one of his older brothers. Itachi made a note to ask Naruto what he'd been telling his children.

Itachi wracked his brains. How did one tell a story? What elements made up a story? He tried to recall any literature he'd read that might constitute a story…nothing came to mind. Besides, talking for prolonged periods was painful for him. His children seemed to sense his difficulty. Sumiko suggested they all help with the story.

"I'll start," she said. "Once there was a dragon that ate little girls…"

Juro picked up the tale. "Then he met a powerful ninja who tamed him…"

"And the dragon was forced to ride the ninja around everywhere on his back…" Masaru added.

"The ninja met a beautiful kunoichi…" Hiroto said.

"And she fell in love with the ninja…." Akiko giggled. "Your turn, Daddy"

Itachi paused. "Then…the dragon ate them both."

Silence. Hiroko took up the tale some moments later. "But the dragon was slain from the inside by the ninja and he rescued the kunoichi…"

"The ninja farted," Shouta contributed. The kids laughed.

"The kunoichi killed him for insulting her…" Kenji stated.

"The kunoichi was sad without him," Kenta said. "It's your turn again, Dad."

Itachi had been caught in the story against his will. "The kunoichi wandered until she joined an evil organization. She met a man in the organization who resembled the ninja she killed. When the man asked if she would rule the organization at his side, she accepted. They traveled the countryside, united in crime and unrivaled in power. One day another ninja came and killed the kunoichi. Her companion tried to avenge her, but he fell in love with her killer. They –"

"Eeeeewwww," Sumiko and Hiroto said.

"What?" Itachi turned his head (as much as he was able with five bodies pressed to him) and looked at them.

"Two guys loving each other? Like _that?" _Kenji was aghast.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke love each other like that," Itachi said. "What is the problem?"

"Botan-sensei said that was so totally messed up," Kenji intoned. "He told us, when Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke weren't around, that their situation was a prime example of why men should love women and vice versa."

"I see," Itachi said. "Well then now is an opportune time for me to inform you that I also have feelings for a man. And I do not see the slightest thing wrong with it. I do not know much on the matter, but it would seem such an emotion as 'love' should be given to whomever elicits it from you."

"Daddy…you're gay?" Hiroto's eyes were wide.

"It would seem," Itachi replied carefully. "And the man in question is on his way here. You will show him every kindness." The children were silent. Itachi waited, but no further questions were posed. He sensed them dropping off to sleep soon afterwards. He followed suit.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the location he'd been given just as the sun was rising. He'd traveled almost without resting. He was exhausted, but anxious to get to Itachi. His lover had looked and sounded as if he'd been fighting a private war. Gaara was eager to lend aid.

He looked around the small settlement. There were two houses, a water supply, a fenced in area with what looked like training equipment and that was it. Wind blew constantly on this plateau, making the few trees bend and sway. Gaara uncorked his gourd and remained alert as he crept soundlessly towards the larger of the two houses. He sensed people inside.

The place was a wreck. Filthy dishes littered every available surface. The kitchen was a horror that had him exiting it quickly. Baby bottles and clothes were strewn about. Gaara sniffed. Garbage was nearby, unless he was mistaken. He went up the stairs quietly.

After entering several equally messy bedrooms, Gaara found the people he sensed in the largest one. They were all piled together on the one bed, limbs tangled, mouths open and oblivious. Gaara saw that they were children. Then he saw Itachi laid out at the bottom of the pile. He had one arm cradling a sizable baby, protecting it from the feet and legs that stretched over Itachi's face and neck. Gaara stepped closer, examining Itachi with disbelief.

Itachi's hair was in two pigtails high on his head. He was wearing a pink shirt and yellow shorts that had blue flowers on them. A child, red-haired like Gaara, hugged one of Itachi's bare feet to his little face as if it were some beloved object. Another child, this one a blond girl, pillowed her head on Itachi's ass. The rest of Itachi was lost in the tangle of bodies. They all snored in a symphony of sound that drowned out Gaara's footsteps.

The baby stirred and woke up. It looked at him. Gaara looked back at it. The child had spiky sandy brown hair and large eyes that looked bluish. It had pale, creamy skin. He'd come to the conclusion that the others were Itachi's kids, but this baby was a fourteenth child. The only explanation that came to mind was Sasuke and Naruto's baby, but Sasuke should be seven months pregnant. This child looked to have been born some time ago.

Gaara edged closer. It did resemble Naruto somewhat, even though it had Sasuke's skin tone. He reached out a finger to it and it was grasped quite intentionally. The grip was very strong. If this child was indeed Naruto's then he, Gaara, was its uncle. He stretched out his hands and the baby lifted his arms to him. Gaara eased him from the tangle of bodies and held him in the crook of his arm.

A small blond boy picked his head up from Itachi's arm and looked at Gaara sleepily. He saw him holding the baby and extracted himself from the crush of bodies. He stepped over them and came to Gaara.

"Are you Daddy's person?" the boy whispered.

"Excuse me?" Gaara whispered back.

"Daddy's person. The man he said he has feelings for. He said somebody was coming."

Gaara thought about this statement. "Yes, I suppose I am. I am Sabaku no Gaara, fifth Kazekage. Who might you be?"

"Uchiha Shouta"

"A pleasure. And this little girl in my hands?"

"That's a boy. He's Uzumaki Raiden."

"Ah…so my brother is indeed a father. Where is he?"

"Uncle Naruto? He and Uncle Sasuke went someplace. I have to pee."

The boy jogged quietly out of the room and Gaara followed. He watched as the boy freed himself and peed all over a toilet in a pungent bathroom. Shouta left the room, without washing his hands, and went downstairs. Gaara went after him.

The baby, Raiden, made whimpering sounds. Gaara shook him gently as he sat at the kitchen table, crusted with food, and watched the small boy go to the fridge. Shouta took out a cold bottle and placed the tip in Raiden's mouth before Gaara could react. The baby held the bottle and drank noisily. Shouta beamed.

"I'm a good cousin," the boy said. Gaara eyed him.

The kid was none too clean. Gaara couldn't imagine what Itachi had wanted him to come here for. He'd thought the man was in some sort of trouble. Now that Gaara thought of it, there probably wasn't a combat situation that Itachi couldn't handle. It would seem the dire assistance Itachi required involved these kids. Gaara had no idea how he would be able to help. He had no especial experience with kids, certainly not kids this young. He did not have the first clue about cleaning a house either, since he had servants for that. The child in his arms burped strongly and dropped the bottle on the floor. Gaara looked down at him as the baby smacked his lips.

"Shouta, how old is Raiden?"

"Mmmm…I don't know. He came the same day Kaito died."

"Kaito?"

Gaara was thoroughly engrossed in an appalling story of abuse and neglect when Itachi entered the kitchen ahead of the many children. Their hair stood up wildly, their eyes and faces were red from sleep. Itachi's pigtails swung beside his cheeks, grazing his shoulders as he took in the sight of Gaara.

"You came," Itachi said softly. Gaara nodded, taking in this dramatically altered look his lover sported. "I'm grateful. Come, we must talk."

Gaara let one of the older kids, a gray-eyed boy who had an identical twin, take Raiden from him. He stood and followed Itachi into a side room. It seemed more than Itachi's appearance had changed. Talk? When did the man ever suggest the action? Itachi spoke as little as possible, if memory served.

Itachi turned to face Gaara when the redhead entered behind him. Gaara closed the door and Itachi was in his arms instantly. He hugged Gaara briefly before seeking his mouth. Gaara, taken aback, responded eagerly, forgetting everything else but this sorely missed contact.

They kissed heatedly before a crash in the next room distracted them. Itachi stepped back with a sigh and sank wearily into a chair. Gaara came and sat on the arm, stroking one of the pigtails in Itachi's hair.

"I don't know where to begin," Itachi said. Gaara let him think for a few moments. Then Itachi spoke and the news was as Gaara feared. Itachi explained the situation, in detail. The horrors he was suffering, the things he'd been forced to do. Gaara sensed love for his children in Itachi's tone, but the constant responsibility of them had Itachi at his limit. He finished his tale and looked at Gaara expectantly.

"And…what is it you think I can do to help?" Gaara's eyes held an odd light. Almost as if he were trying not to laugh. Itachi dismissed the idea as he answered.

"Do not pretend to be ignorant of social matters. I know you are learned in many areas, it stands to reason this would be one of them."

"But…I don't have kids, Itachi."

"Why do you persist in being obtuse? Naruto-kun did not have kids when he took over management of my children. He was highly successful, and I do not consider him to be as intelligent as you are. Surely you can succeed as well." Itachi's voice, shockingly, held irritation. Gaara was captivated. What in God's name had happened here that had brought about all this emotion?

"I'm afraid Naruto is a unique individual.," Gaara said. "He is a people person, highly social. He gets along with everyone he meets, friend or enemy. It's simply how he is. Besides, he is highly adaptable. He also possesses the mentality that relates easily to children, I'm thinking."

Itachi stood up and paced, actually _paced_, in agitation. "What are you saying…that you cannot help me? Gaara, you must. I cannot endure this hell a moment longer."

Gaara had been questioning his decision to come here, but now he reversed his opinion on the matter. He would not have missed this panicked, begging Itachi for worlds. That the man could be brought to such a state! Oh, what sublime luck Gaara had to witness this! He tried to bring his mind to bear on the problem.

"What, exactly, do you need me to do? They seem to be eating. They are clearly enjoying your company. What more do you want?"

"What more do I…" Itachi clenched his teeth and Gaara barked a laugh at this display. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him and the redhead quickly turned the laugh into a cough. "I want you to deal with them! Help me! I can scarcely cook, I haven't the faintest clue what I'm doing and this house is in shambles."

"Deal with them…how?" Gaara was diplomatic, but it hadn't escaped his notice that Itachi had been close to shouting. Oh, yes, changes had occurred.

"I don't know. Anything, so long as they are not in my face constantly with their endless demands."

"Do you not enjoy your children?"

Itachi paused. "There are moments…but…you don't know what they ask of me, Gaara."

The green eyes raked Itachi's ridiculous outfit. He could well imagine. "Tell me," he said.

Gaara listened as Itachi went over his incentives for the children to master difficult techniques. He now understood why Itachi's hair looked as it did and why his clothes were so out of character.

"Yesterday," Itachi continued in a low tone, "Hiroko mastered a powerful Genjutsu. She is truly a genius at Genjutsu, Gaara, I am proud. To show my pride I told her she might request anything. Do you know what she had me do, Gaara? That savage Naruto-kun, wait until I tell you the things he's done with my children… yes, Naruto showed them some device called an 'eye pod'. Hiroko said there was a dance on there that she and Naruto has mastered that went with a song called 'single ladies'. She demonstrated the dance, Gaara, and dared, yes _dared _me to copy the movements exactly. She implied that my end of the bargain would not be fulfilled unless I could duplicate the dance perfectly."

Gaara was familiar with the dance. The effort of keeping his face straight and serious at the thought of Itachi doing that dance nearly killed him. Literally. He managed though, so that he could ask, "And did you? Perform flawlessly, I mean?"

"Of course. But it was…horrible." Itachi shuddered and Gaara had to turn his face away as he shrieked silently in laughter.

Itachi saw Gaara studying the wall behind him. The redhead's shoulders shook. Before he could continue his tale of woe, Itachi's kids barged into the room.

"Dad, there's no more breakfast stuff and Raiden is out of diapers." Sumiko held up the fragrant baby for her father to hold. Itachi took him with a resigned look.

Gaara got himself under control with a superhuman effort. He sniffed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Itachi was gratified to see Gaara empathizing with his dilemma so thoroughly that he cried for him. It made Itachi feel he wasn't alone anymore. He and the children looked at Gaara hopefully.

The Kazekage's mind ticked along, identifying what needed to be done and how best to go about it. He was as clueless as Itachi was, but he had one thing the other man didn't; experience running a village. He applied the same skills now as he studied them.

Without question, Itachi was nearing a nervous breakdown. The man was doing the best he could, but leaving him here, in a situation so foreign to him, had been extremely unwise in Gaara's estimation. He spoke briskly, in the tone of command he used with his subordinates.

"Alright. Who is eldest here?" The blond boy, who resembled the blond girl, raised his hand. "Right, you make a list of all the supplies that are needed in the house. Be quick. Itachi, you will take the list, go to wherever, and obtain the supplies. The rest of you, come with me."

Gaara exited the room, noting the relief on Itachi's face. Whether it was from the prospect of leaving his kids for awhile or the fact that someone else was taking over, he didn't know. Gaara looked through the entire house, noted the number of room, and assigned chores to each of the kids. They obeyed his authority, recognizing the commanding air as one that was not to be ignored. The kids worked industriously as Itachi came back downstairs in dark clothes, a dark cloak and his customary low ponytail. He held a piece of paper in his hands, the list.

Gaara was in the process of trying to bathe Raiden in the kitchen sink. He lifted the wet baby and dried him with a dish towel. He plunked the naked baby on the now clean kitchen table and wrapped his nether regions in a plastic bag he'd found in a corner. He then put the boy in a sling he's fashioned across his torso. Itachi watched this with interest.

"You seem comfortable around the child," the darker man commented.

"I see nothing to cause discomfort," Gaara replied. "How long will you be gone?"

"Three days. I will come back quickly."

Gaara nodded. Itachi came to him and kissed him lingeringly, hungrily. "Do you think, when I get back, that we might have time for us?" he whispered against Gaara's lips.

"I sincerely hope so. My assistance isn't free." He licked Itachi's lips suggestively as the baby stared up at them. Itachi sighed and moved closer, squeezing Raiden between the two adult bodies as he kissed Gaara possessively.

"Ill."

"Seriously."

"Kenji, let's try kissing like that."

"Yeah, try it and I'll put an exploding tag on your face. Creep."

Itachi and Gaara broke apart, looking at the kids who watched them. Itachi left soon afterwards and Gaara went to inspect the kids' handiwork.

The Kazekage might not know how to clean but he knew cleanliness when he saw it. He promptly informed them that their cleaning was sub par. He pointed out dirty corners, dusty surfaces and laundry still strewn about. The kids discovered that Uncle Gaara was a stern task master who insisted on nothing less than perfection. They learned quickly.

When the place was spotless, Gaara informed them that they would be keeping these chores and no one would so much as smell food unless their chore was done first thing in the morning. He asked who knew how to cook and three hands were raised. Sumiko, Hiroko and Kenta trooped to the kitchen to prepare the midday meal at Gaara's instruction. Hiroto brought a warmed bottle for Raiden and Gaara fed him, one leg crossed over the other in a chair, as he read the newborn book from cover to cover.

He found the book to be very little help concerning his new nephew. The book went up to 3 months of age. Raiden had surpassed every milestone described in it. If Itachi was to be believed, and the boy was barely three weeks old, then he was ridiculously advanced. Gaara had seen the boy roll over, pick his head up, point, hold objects and study them and clap his hands. Going by the book, Raiden was the size of a three month old baby.

Gaara studied the infant in his lap. This was his fourth bottle today so far. He held it himself and drank steadily. When it was finished, he burped, licked his lips and kicked his fat legs. Gaara knew the kid's origins, so he supposed his rapid development was to be expected.

He uncorked his gourd and let a trickle of sand float out and make animal shapes in front of the boy. Raiden laughed and tried to grab them. Gaara danced the shapes just out of his reach. Raiden squealed, waving his arms.

Then Gaara felt control of the sand slip as black chakra sprung up around Raiden. The chakra enveloped the animal shapes taking part of the sand from Gaara's control completely. Gaara was stunned. He sensed the chakra Raiden was using to be wind natured...the same as Gaara used to manipulate the sand. Raiden made a strange shape, something like a spiked ball, then the sand dropped and the black chakra dissipated. He beat his hands on Gaara's arm, laughing happily.

Gaara was shaken. What sort of child was this? He called one of the children to him.

"What's your name?"

"Masaru."

"What techniques can you do?"

"Lots. Uncle Naruto taught me how to make a tornado. It's not strong like his and I can only hold it for about three seconds, but-"

"Perfect. Make one for Raiden, here. I want to see what he does."

Masaru concentrated as the other kids gathered around. A weak tornado swirled in his palm as Raiden watched.

Gaara looked at Raiden expectantly. Raiden was looking at the hand that had held the tornado. He looked up at Gaara and Gaara wondered if the boy understood speech along with his other advanced capabilities.

"Can you do that, Raiden-chan? Can you make a tornado?" The baby stared blankly at Gaara for a moment. He sucked his bottom lip. Then he turned and looked over the heads of his cousins, towards the ceiling as if waiting for something.

The wind that swirled into the room nearly blew the children away as they screamed and held onto Gaara and each other. Gaara winced against the tornado that was now surrounding them, looking down at Raiden. The baby was looking at the objects that were spinning in the wind, that same blank expression on his chubby face. He raised a hand and the tornado moved aside, pushing the chair Gaara sat on as it shifted. Then it was gone.

The kids picked their heads up slowly, assessing the damage to the room. They looked at each other, then at Raiden.

"Cool!"

"Do it again, Raiden, again!"

"Wow, uncle Naruto is so gonna freak!"

Gaara was freaked himself. The child wasn't a month old and he displayed such power! He studied the baby. He was currently being picked up by one of his male cousins and danced around. The child laughed and squealed with his cousins, liking the playful atmosphere.

Amazing, Gaara thought. Simply amazing. He was humbly glad that he wasn't the child's father. He couldn't begin to imagine what raising him would be like. Naruto and Sasuke would have their hands full. He shuddered slightly at what the child would possibly be able to do when it was a year old.

* * *

Gaara maintained order for the three days Itachi was gone. They used various items as diapers for Raiden. He informed the kids that they were required to bathe daily. They groaned and attempted to refuse. A taste of Sabaku Kyuu settled the matter. Gaara did not encourage Raiden to use his abilities again, fearful of what might happen. When Itachi came back, he handed the scary baby to him almost as soon as he walked in the door.

Itachi juggled Raiden and the numerous packages. Gaara relieved him of the bags as Itachi followed him into the kitchen. The Uchiha noticed how clean the house was, how well-groomed his children were and knew he'd made the right decision to call Gaara.

"Did anything happen while I was away?" he asked the redhead. Gaara was busily putting away the food and other items.

"What do you know of that baby?"

"Raiden? Only that he grows very quickly. He can also heal himself of any injury. The children dropped him a few times. He cut his head pretty badly once and he healed the wound instantly.

Gaara digested this. "You…do not think he's dangerous?"

Itachi's lips thinned. "I have seen no evidence to suggest he is. He saved my brother's life after a fatal accident before he'd been born." Itachi told of Sasuke's brush with death during the storm. Gaara listened. Then he told Itachi of Raiden's powers.

"And you believe he is a danger," Itachi asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he will be more powerful than any ninja who has ever lived, likely. Such power inevitably leads to corruption."

Itachi suddenly remembered that Gaara had wanted to kill Raiden before he was born. "If you've reverted to your previous stance on-"

"I haven't. That is my nephew. I'm just saying the boy needs to be watched. Closely."

"Yes. Well, thankfully, he is not mine. He is Sasuke and Naruto's problem. As forceful as Naruto is, he should have no troubles with his son."

Gaara nodded, though he was still uneasy. The child had scared him badly.

During the next weeks, Gaara's influence was felt throughout the house. The kids were calmer with the added responsibility he gave them and Itachi was able to assert more of his serious nature. The three days away had done him wonders. He'd regained his sense of self. The kids learned from him once their chores were done. Gaara, Itachi, and some of the older ones cooked the meals, which took much less time now. Gaara insisted the kids sleep in their own beds. He brought Raiden's cradle over from Naruto's house and made sure the boy slept in it. He and Itachi made rough, forceful love almost every night, the dark-haired man taking out the stress his kids engendered on Gaara's body. Gaara welcomed it. Itachi often made him cry out in the night, but the loud sounds were always muffled by Itachi's lips or his hand.

* * *

Three weeks after they'd left, Mikoto and the guardians came back into the settlement. They met Gaara and saw the changes that had occurred between Itachi and his children. Itachi was seen affectionately touching his children, carrying Shouta and talking with his sons and daughters. They were soundly shocked.

Itachi handed Raiden to his mother and told her he and Gaara were taking a few days for themselves. They left the same day Mikoto and the guardians had arrived, relief stamped on their features.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Yup, I'm putting another chapter up here exactly 7 hours after the last one. I've typed my fingers to the bone, trying to erase the guilt of being late with chapters two days in a row. Especially since I'll be out most of tomorrow and will likely not be able to update till later in the evening. Even as you're reading this, I'm working on chap 48.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm really going through some shit on a personal front and they help me feel all better. Honestly, life sucks beyond the telling of it sometimes, and since I'm not the crying type, I just internalize it and let it fester. Wonder if it'll come out in my writing, next chapter? I feel like killing someone in the real world, I swear. I _hate _my life.

Onward.

* * *

Chapter 47

Sasuke and Naruto had fumbled their way into the room the innkeeper showed them to, glued at the mouth. The innkeeper had been scandalized, throwing the key into the room after them and slamming the door. He ran back downstairs to mind his register.

Naruto was gloriously slammed into the closed door hard enough to make it shudder. Sasuke had him by the throat, kissing him brutally as his knee nudged Naruto's thighs apart. The taller man cupped his lover's substantial bulge, massaging it gently in opposition to his rough kissing. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and held them, raised, above his head with one hand. Naruto sighed into the eager mouth, grinding against Sasuke's palm. The caressing hand disappeared and Naruto felt a kunai placed at his jugular vein.

He opened his eyes long enough to see Sasuke run the tip down the cord in Naruto's neck that pulsed strongly. The kunai dipped lower, neatly slicing Naruto's shirt down the middle. Expert swipes had his pants in shreds around his ankles. The underwear didn't fare much better.

Naruto was nude to Sasuke's hot gaze. He leaned his head back and let Sasuke dominate for the time being. The kunai was a sexy touch. He felt the flat side of it placed under his balls. The cold metal had him going on tiptoes. He whistled air between his teeth as the very tip grazed his sack, making it tighten deliciously. The blade caressed his throbbing cock, running up the length of it. Sasuke let the sharp point rest just at the slit of Naruto's powerful erection. Naruto felt chills run down his spine.

Sasuke leaned in and bit Naruto's throat, sucking the flesh between his teeth. Naruto quivered with the effort of remaining still as Sasuke's mouth traveled down his neck and across his shoulder. He felt the kunai leave his cock and flick his nipple instead. He gasped, bucking his hips against Sasuke's but the other man tightened his grip on Naruto's upraised wrists and held the point of the Kunai to Naruto's navel. Naruto was still again.

The dark-haired man turned Naruto around and braced his palm against the back of Naruto's shoulder, keeping him steady. Sasuke ran the tip of the weapon along the crease of Naruto's ass. Naruto whimpered, pushing his ass out at Sasuke. Sasuke flipped the weapon around in his hand and used the handle. He pushed the cold metal into Naruto's entrance, making the blond man curse vociferously. Sasuke twisted it around before pulling it out. Naruto breathed heavily, his face against the door.

The Uchiha was too impatient to bother with the lubricants he'd brought. He quickly maneuvered out of his own clothes, then knelt down behind Naruto. He applied his mouth and tongue to the puckered flesh that was still slightly cool from the kunai. He licked and sucked enthusiastically, letting his saliva moisten the hole. He delved his tongue in, again making Naruto rise on his toes. He stood up, spat several times onto his own cock, rubbed the moisture around on the engorged member and held Naruto's cheeks spread. Naruto was panting in anticipation. Sasuke leaned against Naruto's broad, muscular back as he entered him swiftly.

He had to shove several times to get all the way in. Tight. So. Unbelievably. Tight! Sasuke took a moment to lean his head on Naruto's as he let the blond adjust for a moment. Then he fucked him and fucked him hard.

Naruto's chest slammed into the door rhythmically as Sasuke took him. It hurt, but it felt good. This time he didn't experience the sense of wrongness he had the first time Sasuke had decided to be _seme._ Now he just wanted it, wanted Sasuke, in any way possible. Maybe his need to be with Sasuke's male self caused him to enjoy the vigorous fucking his ass was receiving. Whatever. He arched his back as Sasuke grazed his prostate, his knees weakening.

"Harder," Naruto grunted. "Do me hard, big boy."

Sasuke was happy to oblige. He saw that Naruto was enjoying being _uke_ this time around and the knowledge excited him further. He hadn't thought about what Naruto wanted when he started, he'd just needed to fuck him. Now that he saw Naruto's growing arousal, he found it to be a spicy bonus. He held Naruto's hips steady as he pounded into him with all the force and strength he'd been deprived of as a female. As he neared his climax, he pulled Naruto's head back by his hair and bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, mindless in his aggression.

He came, his teeth nearly meeting in Naruto's heated skin. He tasted blood and the taste fueled him. He thrusted throughout his orgasm. Naruto hadn't made a sound since asking to be fucked harder. He'd grit his teeth at the bite, but it had oddly heightened his own passion.

Naruto bucked Sasuke off of him when he'd seen the guy was finished and turned quickly. Sasuke was coming at him again but the blond ducked and caught Sasuke's midriff on his shoulder. He straightened with Sasuke slung like a captive and moved quickly to the bed. He dropped him on the firm surface, flipped him over, and held him down with a knee to the small of his back as he wiped some of Sasuke's cum from his ass. He lubricated his jutting cock. He then used his wet fingers to penetrate Sasuke as the taller man tried to buck Naruto's strong knee off of him. He settled, moaning as Naruto scissored his fingers in Sasuke's tight passage. That was enough. Naruto needed to be inside him. He positioned himself over Sasuke and sank into him with a groan of primal pleasure.

The blond was sick of pussy. He'd had enough pussy to last him an eternity. He wanted ass, Sasuke's ass, and he fell to it with a will.

The headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall with each stern thrust Naruto gave. His face was determined, concentration etched on the handsome features. He planned on fucking Sasuke until he was good and satisfied and he hadn't even gotten started.

Sasuke came several times, yelling hoarsely as Naruto kept thrusting through each one. He'd forgotten how long Naruto could go without resting. Sasuke's limbs shook from so many ejaculations but he got his knees under him, resting his head on his forearms as the headboard banged and banged.

Sometimes Naruto slowed down, circling his hips, making Sasuke pant with the aching pleasure. Sometimes he went hard and fast or shallow and fast. Sometimes he went hard and slow or slow and gentle. He massaged Sasuke's balls, his cock, his back. He ran his hands down his thighs or sometimes inserted his fingers in Sasuke along with his cock. Sasuke fainted a couple of times, coming around to hear the banging still going on, his body jerking with each impact.

Naruto came a couple of hours after he started. He came long and copiously in Sasuke and of course he was still hard. Sasuke collapsed bonelessly on the bed, where Naruto turned him over, businesslike. A hot mouth swallowed Sasuke's soft organ. He hardened after several minutes of intense sucking. He looked down at Naruto's head bobbing on him, the loud slurping sounds turning him on all over again. Naruto entered him again easily, laying on top of him and kissing him as he started fucking him again.

* * *

The innkeeper was receiving many complaints from the noise. The banging that had been going on for hours could be heard throughout the small building, but it was the other sounds the guests most objected to. The loud moans and curses, the grunting and pleas for more…his patrons demanded he tell the noisy lovers to stop at once. The innkeeper didn't want to do this. Both men had looked strong and powerful. They'd seemed eager to be with each other. He didn't think they'd welcome an interruption. However, his patrons insisted that if he didn't do something they would take their business elsewhere. The innkeeper held up his hands in a placating gesture to the crowd of angry men and women. He would speak to them, he said.

He trudged upstairs, some of the guests following him. He knocked timidly on the door, the banging loud and clear from so close. He knocked again when he got no answer. One of the men who'd come up with him sighed exasperatedly and reached around the innkeeper to pound furiously on the door without pause.

"_FUCK THE HELL OFF!!"_

The people cringed back from the door at the booming voice. The innkeeper recognized it as the blond's. He, along with everyone else, vacated the hallway quickly. No further complaints were heard from the guests.

* * *

Sasuke's legs shook as they held to Naruto's waist, but he kissed his blond demon passionately. Naruto had just yelled over his shoulder at the door. He held his lover's head as his tongue invaded the hot mouth above his. His ass was sore and he was loving every minute of it. He reached down and jerked off moments before Naruto came again.

Naruto pulled out and flipped them around. He lay on the bed, having Sasuke sit on him. "Ride me, Uchiha."

Sasuke sank onto the still hard cock, his mouth opening as he dropped down and felt the cock hit his prostate. He gathered his legs and rode slowly, savoring the feel of Naruto filling him up. Naruto leaned up on a palm placed behind him. Sasuke bent his head and kissed him, biting him, fisting his hands in Naruto's hair. Naruto grabbed his hair too, jerking his head back. He licked Sasuke's throat as the other man rode him faster and harder. Naruto moaned into Sasuke neck before he fell back on the bed. Sasuke rode him like an animal, making the headboard bang even louder than before. Bits of plaster was starting to sift down from the abused wall. Naruto entertained himself with Sasuke's dick, squeezing it, pumping it the harder Sasuke rode him. Sasuke reached behind himself and Naruto felt three fingers enter him. His hips bucked and he came hard, his hand clamped around Sasuke's cock as the Uchiha came, too, coating them both with the warm fluid. Sasuke dropped forward on Naruto's chest. Naruto's arms came around Sasuke. He was limp at last.

"More," Sasuke panted. "Must…have…more…"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Naruto gasped in response. "This ain't over."

* * *

Kaito sat shivering in a corner of the cave as Zetsu gave his report to some weird guy with even weirder, striped eyes. Kaito's own eyes roamed over the other people with cloaks like his dad's. There was some creep with blond hair that smiled at him in an unpleasant way, a woman who regarded him neutrally, a guy that looked like a picture of a shark Kaito had seen once and a guy in an orange mask. The guy in the orange mask was the worst. His head was turned toward Kaito, the eye in the hole looking at him. It had been that way since he walked in and hadn't deviated once.

The strange swirling pattern on the featureless mask heightened Kaito's fear until he was almost shitting himself. If he'd had more than a few blades of grass to eat in the last few days, he would have. He could not shake the feeling that there was a lot of activity going on behind that mask, or, more precisely, the mind behind the face behind the mask. The astute boy sensed keen interest.

"It would seem that Uchiha Itachi has a brood of kids. These are odd actions for one claiming to have no interest in his dead clan or Konoha. I was not able to get closer without him sensing me, but this one fell into my lap most fortuitously. Perhaps you can use him."

The oddly striped eyes turned to Kaito. Kaito looked back, refusing to show weakness. He was an Uchiha, a once-proud clan of exceptional ninjas. His stubborn nature lent him strength as he met the gaze unflinchingly.

"Perhaps," the orange-haired man said expressionlessly. He sat on a stone chair and gestured to someone outside Kaito's field of vision. Kaito tensed as a man, long-haired and thin, having the same piercings as the leader, stepped forward. The man regarded Kaito a moment before walking over to him unhurriedly.

Kaito got to his feet, unwilling to face these people cowering like an animal. He braced himself, but all the creepy dude did was lay a hand on his head. Kaito felt a draining, sucking sensation as images of his life played through his mind against his will. Trying to move the hand was like trying to budge stone. When it was over, Kaito slumped to the floor. _Dammit, _he thought.

The long-haired man spoke to the waiting group. "Uchiha Itachi has sired thirteen children. They have decent abilities, especially the girls. Of greater interest is the fact that through some perversion, the Jinchuuriki has impregnated Uchiha Sasuke. This child, Kaito, overheard a conversation between the two. Apparently the child Sasuke carried was abnormal, growing fast and exhibiting powers in the womb."

"Carried?" the orange-masked man said softly.

"Yes, carried. This boy pushed Uchiha Sasuke to his death the day Zetsu met him, presumably killing the child as well."

"Oh hooooo," The masked man drawled. He stared at the boy with new respect.

"A child born to the most powerful Jinchuuriki and a wielder of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Such a being…would bring about our plans more quickly than all the Tailed Beasts," the leader said. "It is a pity it was killed."

"Leader, I received something else from the child's mind. The Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, was apparently rushing to the aid of Uchiha Sasuke shortly after the latter was pushed. The boy's mind exhibits confusion at how the Jinchuuriki could have known what had occurred. Perhaps the child and the one who carried it yet live?"

"It bears looking into. Tobi?"

So that was the masked man's name, Kaito thought. Tobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking.

"Zetsu, go back. I know it will take you another few weeks to get there, and this just after you've returned from the journey of coming, but it is important. See if you can determine whether or not the child or its mother…father…the one who was carrying it, survived. Take Kisame. If the child and its life giver are indeed dead, the mission will not be a total waste. Kill Itachi's kids and bring him back. If the Jinchuuriki is present, by all means capture him."

"And if the baby is alive?"

"Bring it."

"Yes, sir."

Zetsu prepared to leave the dark cave, the interior brightening briefly as sunlight entered from the opening rock face. Kaito's Sharingan was on. He roared, charging after Zetsu, forming a Katon jutsu as he ran. He aimed it at Kisame, who'd been following the plant freak. Zetsu turned calmly, bringing his hand up to punch the boy.

But Kaito was coming from above. His foot slammed into the unsuspecting Zetsu's head, rocking the tall mutant forward with the force of it. Kaito followed with a punch he'd enhanced with chakra. It was something Naruto had taught him. The blow landed on the back of Zetsu's neck, sending him to the floor. Kaito spun as he sensed someone coming at him from behind. He figured Kisame had recovered. He was wrong, Kisame still stood where he was, watching with interest. Instead, it was a small clay bird. He jumped back, wary. The action saved his life as the thing exploded. In the brief smoke cover, Kaito slipped out of the narrow opening in the cave that Zetsu had been about to use. He took in his surroundings as he ran as fast as he could, using chakra concentrated to his feet to power his wild jumps. He heard pursuers. He used the added muscle Naruto's training had given him to push off as fast as he could after each momentary landing. He was breathing heavily as he entered a forest.

Tree branches crashed behind him as his kidnappers chased him. Kaito shut down his mind and concentrated on survival. Naruto said as long as you were breathing, no matter how bad or bleak things looked, there was always hope. Always.

* * *

Naruto lay sprawled on his stomach. Sasuke was on his side next to him, liking the way Naruto's muscular arm wrapped around him possessively in sleep. He watched as the broad back rose and fell with Naruto's slumberous snores. He ran his hands lovingly through the silky hair.

They'd been gone for three weeks. He hadn't thought Naruto would be able to stay away from Raiden for so long, but his demon had surprised him. He felt his love swell painfully at the knowledge that Naruto loved him more than even Raiden. That was an amazing thing. Sasuke, though not jealous, had watched Naruto's obsession with the boy worriedly. Naruto hadn't forgotten about the baby, either. That was something that crossed his mind when Naruto agreed to stay longer. No, Naruto pined for the kid everyday…he just needed Sasuke more. That made Sasuke feel very fine indeed.

But now even Sasuke was worried about his son. He missed the baby and he had a burning desire to know what was going on with him first hand. He knew no one took better care of him than Naruto did. He thought it was time they headed back to their responsibilities. Besides, he'd found out what he'd needed to know: Parenthood did not alter Naruto's feelings for him or his for Naruto. If anything, Sasuke felt closer to his blond demon than ever. They shared something incredible in Raiden. Their bond was beyond breaking now.

He smacked the firm round ass next to him. Naruto grunted. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the hand mark, running his tongue over it. Naruto moaned in his sleep…and farted.

Sasuke roared, bringing his fist down with stunning power on the small of Naruto's back. He stood up and jumped with both feet onto Naruto, incensed.

Naruto managed to turn over and the feet landed on his stomach, driving the air from him. A hundred and eighty pounds of angry ninja landing on him was not the way he liked waking up. He grabbed Sasuke around the knees and swung him down onto the bed. He clamped both arms and legs around the struggling, cursing man and held on. When Naruto took the time to listen to what Sasuke was saying, he laughed.

"Dude, please, I was asleep. Gimme a break, will you?"

"_Jackass."_

Naruto kissed the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stopped struggling. "More."

"I thought I was a jackass?"

"More. Now."

Naruto complied. They were diverted for the next hour as Naruto woke himself up properly with a nice slow fuck. After, when Sasuke was stretching and grinning cattily, he asked what Sasuke wanted so early in the morning in the first place.

"I want to go back."

"Yeah, me too. I miss Raiden so bad it's killing me. I'm not sure leaving Itachi in charge was a good idea. You think your mom came back yet?"

"I don't know. Let's just hurry."

"Yeah, okay. This was good, though. I'm glad you suggested it."

Sasuke was glad he'd suggested it too. It was the perfect way to reaffirm his manhood, getting fucked senseless by another man.

* * *

They made it back to Camp Uchiha in a record two hours using their exile speed. Sasuke and Naruto barged into the main house to find Mikoto holding a baby that resembled Raiden and reading the kids a story. She looked up as the two breathless men entered. "What-"

"Tell me that's not my kid?!?!" Naruto said aghast as he took in the baby that was much larger than the one he'd left.

"Uncle Naruto!" Several voices shouted. The blond didn't even notice the bodies crashing into him as he stepped closer to Mikoto and the baby.

The kids, undeterred, turned to their other uncle. "Uncle Sasuke!" Sasuke hugged them back distractedly. His eyes, too, were on Raiden. Was that really him? He'd grown so much!

Naruto took his son and felt the mind touch his. It was Raiden. The wild welcoming gibberish he got from it was definitely his son. The blue eyes took in the changes, the added weight of him and felt terrible disappointment at missing so much. He hadn't thought three weeks would render such a change in is son. Sasuke came up to him and held out his hands for the boy. Raiden turned to him with a smile and leaned into Sasuke's arms, shocking both his parents. Raiden had more control of his body.

"Where's Itachi," Naruto asked as his eyes continued to rove over his son. The kid was pulling Sasuke's hair as Sasuke bounced him up and down, smiling into his little face.

"He and Gaara left about three hours ago," Mikoto said as she stood from her chair.

"_Gaara??" _Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Their heads swung to her, distracted at last from Raiden.

Mikoto launched into the story Itachi had told her before he'd left so hurriedly. The kids interjected, rounding out the tale by giving perceptions from all sides. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. The same expression was on both their faces: _Holy fucking shit._

"And look at what Raiden can do," Masaru said excitedly. "Look, look!"

Naruto looked down at Masaru tugging his hand. Masaru made a small tornado in his own hand, the way Naruto had shown him. Raiden also looked down at the tornado, pointing.

"Go, Raiden, do it! Make the tornado!" Masaru smiled up at the cooing baby.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes flew to each other. "No way," Naruto whispered. "No damn way."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but intense wind sprang up and drowned out whatever he'd said. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding Raiden close to him as he yelled. Naruto, more used to this type of technique, squinted and analyzed what was going on.

He had a hand thrown up in front of his face to protect it from flying objects. Everything in the living room was caught in the tornado. The walls shook, the windows blew out, and the larger furniture skidded wildly across the floor. He saw that the kids had taken shelter. Mikoto was down on the floor with them trying to hold onto them as they began rising from the floor; the wind was intensifying. Naruto looked at Raiden.

The baby had a look of slight concentration, staring upward at what he was doing. Naruto could detect no focal point, what would be a hand seal for normal people, to indicate how Raiden called forth the tornado. Definitely no words had been spoken. How did the kid mold his chakra? Naruto resisted the winds. Sasuke was starting to be blown backwards.

_Raiden! _Naruto entered the boy's mind hurriedly. The boy did not respond. Naruto sensed the boy could not communicate and do the tornado at the same time. The one took too much of his concentration.

Naruto called forth his own chakra and made a modified tornado of his own. He moved his winds so that they were in direct opposition to his son's. He felt the boy try to force it, but Naruto quelled the attempt peremptorily. Raiden's tornado disappeared and Naruto let his go as well, not wanting to cause more damage to the house than his son had.

He stood, gazing speculatively at the boy as Sasuke picked his head up from Raiden's neck cautiously.

The kids got up whooping and clapping. Raiden clapped with them, laughing and wiggling energetically in Sasuke's arms.

"Wow, that was way stronger than the last one," Kenji yelled happily. "Look, the windows are all gone this time! Let's get him to do it again!" Masaru held out his hand in preparation. Naruto stepped over quickly and slapped Masaru before he could begin the technique. Then he rounded on Kenji and hit him, too.

"Don't you _ever, _either of you, encourage him to do that again. Raiden clearly doesn't know his own strength or what he's doing. He could have seriously hurt all of you, maybe killed you and for what?! Jesus, _what the fuck _has been going on here?! Where did Itachi and Gaara go?" Naruto turned on Mikoto who was righting a chair so she could sit in it.

"They didn't say. They only mentioned that they would be back in a few days. I wasn't aware that they were a couple now." She sounded as if the news hurt her somehow.

Sasuke watched as Naruto cursed creatively for several minutes. He held Raiden, smoothing his hair. He'd sensed excitement from Raiden while he was doing that tornado. Now, while Naruto was chewing out the kids for encouraging him and Mikoto for leaving Itachi at the same time that Naruto had left, he felt Raiden doing a kind of inner pout. The baby sensed that Naruto was angry and didn't like it.

Sasuke guessed Naruto blamed Raiden's development on Itachi simply because the changes had taken place on his watch. He went to Naruto and laid a hand on his arm. Naruto glared at him. "What," the blond barked shortly.

"None of this is Itachi's fault. We knew Raiden was going to be powerful. It would have happened no matter who we left him with. And don't get mad at my nieces and nephews. They don't know much about Raiden or his potential or where it comes from. We just left him here with no explanation to anybody. If anything, it's our fault. Maybe we shouldn't have left before finding out what he could do."

Naruto's hunched shoulders dropped as he realized Sasuke was right. They'd taken off without getting to know what Raiden was capable of. That was irresponsible of them. He remembered Mikoto's words when she'd first come into Camp Uchiha and felt himself heating with shame. He was living up to those words already, showing how unprepared he was for fatherhood.

Mikoto and the kids were watching him. Masaru was crying softly, his face buried in Mikoto's skirt. Kenji looked like he was trying not to cry. Naruto had never gotten angry at him before.

The blond went to the gray-eyed youth and held his arms open. Kenji ran into them, sobbing at last. "I'm sorry! I just thought it was cool! I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, Kenji," Naruto soothed. He held the boy to him as he stroked his back. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It's just that Raiden…he might have a lot of powers and I don't want him hurting anyone through a careless mistake. Understand?" Naruto felt the boy nod against his stomach. He gave him a last pat as the boy dried his eyes, then turned to Masaru. Naruto got on his knees and put a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder.

Masaru jerked away. Naruto's heart ached in self-castigation. The boy was much more open since Naruto had come into his life, more confident and secure in himself. Naruto had just fucked all that up by hitting him. He shouldn't have done it. Naruto cursed himself silently; he knew what a sensitive boy Masaru was, why had he acted so impulsively? His temper had gotten the best of him. It felt like another example of his ill-preparedness to be a father.

"I'm so sorry, Masaru. I swear it. I will never-"

"Leave me alone," the boy whispered. Naruto's face crumpled in anguish. He looked to Sasuke for help.

Sasuke handed Raiden to Naruto and bent near Masaru, talking softly to him. Masaru sniffed and seemed to listen to his uncle's words. Sasuke led the red-haired boy away to another room, still talking to him.

Naruto took the time to study his son, who was studying him back.

_Raiden?_

_!!Big Fox Daddy!!_

Naruto grunted. So the baby _had _been calling him the day he'd been born. And apparently he was aware of Kyuubi. The way excitement seemed to surround the kid's every thought led Naruto to believe that Raiden was naturally hyper and happy all the time.

_Raiden you did something just now. You understand me?_

_!!!Made wind!!!_

_Yes, you made wind. You might hurt people with that, Raiden. You can't do it around people like your cousins, okay? _

Naruto sensed confusion. Then he had another thought. _Raiden, can you make more wind? Bigger wind?_

Naruto sensed thinking, a strange, busy, insectile kind of thinking that made his hair stand up. However his son processed information, it wasn't in the normal way. Then an image came to him, sent from Raiden.

A replay of what Raiden had just done, then an image right after it showing the entire house spinning crazily in a tornado almost the size of Naruto's more moderate efforts. This was Raiden's way of showing how much wind he could conjure.

Naruto let out a breath as the images receded. The pictures grabbed his mind and prevented him from asserting control over his own thoughts while they lasted. As on the day he'd been born, Raiden used imagery to explain things too complex for his limited communication abilities. That he could communicate at all still shocked Naruto. He focused on getting his point across.

_Okay, well you can never do that, EVER. _ _When you get older_, _if you need to fight_ _and your Papa and I aren't around, then you can do that, but not around your cousins or anybody who's not hurting you or the people you care about. Never. Never, Raiden, do you understand??_

He sensed comprehension at last. Naruto nodded at Raiden's serious eyes. Then he smiled and kissed him roundly on his baby mouth, making the boy laugh in his high-pitched squeal.

The kids began picking up the debris, following Mikoto's example. Sasuke came back out a while later with Masaru in tow. The boy still refused to look at Naruto. Naruto was saddened and hoped he'd be forgiven in time.

The rest of the day was spent repairing the living room and catching up on everything that had happened while Sasuke and Naruto had been gone. Raiden slept comfortably in Naruto's arms as the blond listened to Hiroko tell about Itachi dancing to 'single ladies'. He and Sasuke roared with laughter.

* * *

Itachi and Gaara came back, fucked hollow, a week later. Gaara rejoiced at seeing Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke at seeing each other. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched in open-mouthed amazement as Itachi and his kids greeted each other affectionately. Somehow seeing it was what really drove home what the two men had been hearing for days.

Later, Gaara gave an account of what had happened the first time Raiden had made a tornado. Naruto listened seriously, looking down at his son who was just about six weeks old and trying to sit up on his own. Gaara was right. Naruto was going to have his hands full with the kid. He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably at the scenarios Gaara laid out of Raiden at one year, in five years, ten years. Gaara sounded entirely too gleeful at the prospect of Naruto having to deal with a monstrously powerful child. Gleeful that it was Naruto and not him.

Gaara opted to stay in the camp, assisting Itachi with the training of his kids now that Mikoto and the guardians had taken over household duties. Sometimes Mikoto stepped in and assisted with the training. The first one she taught was Itachi.

Itachi had decided to learn layering at last. Sasuke sat in on these lessons, watching along with his nieces and nephews as Itachi and Mikoto occupied the fenced in area.

"_Baka,"_ Mikoto spat as she clouted Itachi's head with her fist. It had been three days since she'd started with him. "Even your daughter Hiroko can layer better than that! Where is my prodigy of a son?!"

Itachi rubbed his head in incredulity. He'd killed people for far less. Truthfully, he couldn't understand why he wasn't mastering the technique. He'd never taken so long to learn anything. He set his teeth and tried again.

"You have to admit, seeing Itachi get chewed out by mom is pretty fucking priceless," Sasuke said to Naruto later. The blond agreed it was a memory that would stay with him forever.

Sasuke was the one who explained it in such a way that his brother caught on. Once he did, he quickly surpassed Sasuke's level and did Mikoto proud.

Naruto spent time with Raiden during these sessions. It could be said that he was administering some training of his own.

He took Raiden down the back of the mountain each morning until they reached a small grassy clearing. Naruto would set Raiden down and attempt to learn his capabilities. So far, he'd discovered that Raiden really did not require hand seals to execute jutsus. Naruto had to wonder at the incredible force of mind such a feat required. He'd tried doing it himself the other day and felt like he'd nearly ruptured his brain. He'd had a small nosebleed.

In addition to wind chakra the boy had water natured chakra as well. He'd demonstrated a number of water techniques that the boy had copied to a much lesser degree. He could do a small whirlpool and small waves of water. The more complex jutsus like Flaming Water Strike he'd not been able to do.

As proud as Naruto was, he suspected it didn't stop there. He called Sasuke to one of the sessions one day and had him stand in front of Raiden on the grass. Raiden looked up at Sasuke from where he sat on his yellow blanket. He grinned toothlessly, pounding his hands on the ground.

"You want me to do what?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I want you to first do a fireball, then Chidori. I think Raiden can do both."

"You already said he had wind and water chakra like you. Now you think he has fire and lightning chakra as well?"

"Yes. Just do it, Sasuke."

Sasuke started with Chidori. He held it in his hand and looked at his son. "Ok, Raiden. Do it if you can." Sasuke waited.

What happened wasn't Chidori, precisely. And it wasn't blue like Sasuke's. A bolt of purple lightning as thick as the finger it issued from lanced from Raiden to Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke's technique flared wildly for a moment before he could release it. His hair stood on end. Raiden clapped happily as Naruto straightened up from his ducked crouch. He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's interest was caught. The boy had used shape and nature manipulation unconsciously. When Naruto spoke to him at night of his progress with Raiden and his powers, he'd assumed the boy was a wind and water type like Naruto and left it at that. If what the blond speculated was true…

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke aimed the fireball into the air, away from Raiden. The boy watched with his head back and his mouth open. Sasuke released his chakra and waited to see what his son would do. Naruto edged backward. He'd been working with Raiden for longer than the twenty minutes Sasuke had been, so he had a healthy respect for what the kid was capable of.

The fireball materialized in front of Raiden's concentrating face, slowly growing and growing until it was the size of a beach ball. It dispersed in a shower of sparks and flames, singing Sasuke's pants. He idly beat out the flames as he studied his son.

"Naruto, you were right. I think we need to train him together from now on."

"Ha," Naruto said shakily. "Wait till you see this_._"

Naruto formed the Rasengan. He was able to do it now without a clone. Sasuke frowned, unable to believe Raiden could do something like that. He stepped back as Raiden released black chakra. The stuff coalesced and condensed into a sphere above his head, spinning wildly. It wasn't as compact and well-formed as Naruto's but it was at least halfway there.

"And the _real_ kicker," Naruto announced as he put a rock in front of Raiden.

"Raiden. Make that rock go away." Naruto said this as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before looking at Raiden and the rock.

The rock trembled on the yellow blanket, rose in the air, seemed to _twist…_and was gone.

Sasuke let out an explosive breath. He activated his Sharingan, placed another rock in front of the laughing baby and gave him the same command. This time he watched closely.

He didn't quite catch it. He'd seen something…some kind of folding that was more an impression than actually seeing. Whatever his son had done, Sharingan couldn't follow it. He felt his balls shrink.

"Naruto," he said. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not just putting the rock someplace else. I had him do that in the house, then I looked everywhere in there. The rock was gone."

"Maybe he just sends it really far away?"

"Maybe…I don't think so, though. And since you're way smarter than me, what do you think our darling son just did?"

"Definitely space/time manipulation. Have you attempted getting him to move something alive?"

"Are you insane?"

"Well, I just mean, maybe he can't do it with animated objects."

"I don't care about that right now. What I care about is getting a handle on this kid. What the holy fuck are we going to do?!?!"

Sasuke had to admit that Raiden's powers far exceeded their wildest speculations. He felt utterly helpless and completely responsible. He was sure Naruto was feeling the same thing. He looked at Raiden sitting on the blanket.

The boy was two months old. As per his growth in the womb and since he'd been born, Raiden seemed to be three times his age developmentally. Naruto had said the boy had begun crawling. He wasn't proficient at it yet, but it was only a matter of time before the kid was running around and doing all kinds of fuckery.

"Okay, first of all, we need to calm down and focus on getting him to be able to control his shit," Sasuke said reasonably. "Does he do any of this stuff unless you ask?"

"No. He knows not to do it."

"Okay good, that's a start. I'll be helping you from now on. This has got to be a joint effort on our part." Naruto nodded, then pointed out something.

"What if there are other things he can do that we don't know about? Hell, I don't even know what to ask him in order to find out. I came across the disappearing thing when a twig landed on his head and scratched him. He got mad at it and the stick was gone a second later."

Sasuke didn't immediately have an answer. Eventually he said they would just have to take things one day at a time.

They looked at their son solemnly. The boy laughed at his two daddies and tried to crawl.

* * *

A month later, Itachi approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke. We've neglected our mission. The year is nearly up, Akatsuki will be expecting me to deliver either you, Naruto or both. We need to kill Madara now, before his suspicions are aroused."

Sasuke nodded slowly. Madara was bent on destroying Konoha and god only knew what else. He believed Itachi to be on his side, an ally that would aid in the destruction. Madara was running Akatsuki through Pein, another monster his brother had told him about. They needed to deal with him quickly, get it over and done with, so he could return to the problem of his son.

Oh, God, his son. Naruto would shit bricks when Sasuke told him he was leaving the boy with him for awhile.

Naruto was indeed upset, but he understood. He briefly suggested accompanying him with Raiden, but Sasuke shot him down.

"No, dummy, you want Raiden in danger?"

"The kid is indestructible. I dropped a fucking boulder on his head and the damn kid made it disappear before it could touch him."

"Still. I'll feel better knowing he's safe here with you. I know we planned you coming along for years, but things have changed. Let me do this so I can come back to you and Raiden, okay?"

Naruto agreed, heartsick that Sasuke was going into danger without him. He'd always had Sasuke's back. He hoped Sasuke would be okay without him, but he worried. This Madara sounded very powerful.

He and Raiden waved sadly with the other kids as Itachi and Sasuke made their way off the mountain. The two Uchiha men waved back at the group of kids and adults.

* * *

Some distance away, Kisame and Zetsu watched.

"Should we go after Itachi?" Zetsu asked his companion.

"No. Priority was given to that baby the Jinchuuriki is holding and the Jinchuuriki himself."

"How do you know that's the Jinchuuriki?"

"Deidara described him. Don't you remember?"

"I must have been away."

"Well, I don't want to fight either father, especially Itachi. Let's let them get far enough away so they can't interfere. Then we'll strike."

"Very well."

The two tall males, both freaks of nature, settled in to wait.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I apologize for the ungodly delay. I had writer's block until I realized I was trying to write without my music. Weird, huh? Unless I'm listening to the stuff I can't form a single sentence for this story. Anyways, It's a bit shorter than recent chaps, but I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for the lateness.

The reviews I got while I was writing this really helped me get this chapter done. So, many many thanks to you guys. You saved this story from being deleted, I was that sure I'd be unable to continue. I hope I never go through writer's block again, it's absolutely AWFUL.

*note: Two blood-thirsty personalities= Kyuubi and the curse seal part of Sasuke.

P.S. ZOMFGGGGG!! Over 300 reviews! who'd a thunk?!?! WTF! Hells yeah!

* * *

Chapter 48

Naruto was depressed for the rest of the day. The one bright spot was that Masaru seemed to have forgiven him. He tried cheering Naruto up by showing him some shiny round eggs some insect of his had laid. Naruto privately thought the things revolting, but exclaimed in rapturous joy for Masaru's sake, happy to be forgiven.

Baby Raiden also sensed his father's mood. Later that day, he'd looked up at Naruto, sent him an image of Sasuke, and said clearly "Papa". That diverted everyone for awhile, the fact that Raiden had spoken his first word. They spent some time trying to get him to say other things. That seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary, though.

That night, Naruto fed Raiden, who was eating solid foods now, bathed him and allowed him to crawl around their house for an hour. He sat in a chair watching his son pull himself up to a standing position using furniture as he thought about Sasuke. Raiden would stand on his sturdy legs and point at objects, speaking his baby gibberish. Eventually the blond got up and put his son to bed in the spare room that had been fixed up as his nursery. Raiden now slept in a crib. Naruto laid him down in it and leaned on the rail, studying his miracle child. He could see Sasuke in him, if he looked hard, as well as himself. Mostly, though, Raiden was just…Raiden. He smiled, kissed the baby, and left him to his dreams. Raiden turned over and fell asleep within minutes.

Naruto sought his bed. He hugged the pillow Sasuke used to his face and inhaled the scent of him. It helped. Slightly.

* * *

Raiden stirred fitfully in his sleep. Something was not right. He opened his eyes sleepily and came face to face with something he'd never seen before.

His baby mind couldn't immediately tell if what he was seeing was a person or not. It had eyes like a person. It had a nose and a mouth like a person. But the face was two different colors and it seemed to be living inside of a tree. Raiden took all this in as he sat up. The notperson was sticking out of the wall by his crib, hovering over the railing and looking at him.

A baby Raiden might be, but the blank avidity with which those yellow eyes regarded him finally did what Zetsu's appearance hadn't: it frightened him badly. He whimpered, tears forming in his eyes as a hand reached forward and caressed his face. Raiden flinched. The notperson spoke.

"**If it weren't for the fact that Kisame instructed me not to, I'd take you now. The Jinchuuriki is asleep. Taking you would be easy and uncontested. Later, when the Jinchuuriki discovered your absence, he would follow in a mindless dash, heedless of his safety. He would be easily captured. However, Kisame is in charge of this mission, so I obey. Soon, though, little one. I will have you soon. I wonder what your blood, surely unique, will taste like?**"

Raiden opened his mouth and screamed, turning away from the notperson to pull himself up by the railing opposite it. He leaned as far away from the notperson as he could, crying and screaming hysterically.

Naruto came running. He flicked the light on and went to Raiden quickly, checking him over for injuries as he lifted the trembling baby in his hands. He tried to shush him, bouncing him gently, but the boy was inconsolable.

"Shhhh, baby, what is it? What happened?"

Raiden sent him a confused image of some weird creature sticking out of his wall. The boy even pointed at the wall, fat tears still dropping from his large eyes. Naruto went to the wall, moved the crib aside and peered at it. He placed the flat of his palm on it. The wall was warm where he touched, but that was the only odd thing he could find. He tried sensing someone, anything. For a brief second he'd seen a flicker, maybe a shadow, but then it was gone. He could not detect it again, no matter how hard he tried. He dismissed it. Nothing was in that wall, and if a ninja was doing an invisibility jutsu, he'd sense it. He turned from the wall and pushed the crib back in place. He tried to set Raiden down in it.

The boy whined, refusing to sleep in his crib. He twisted and fought, kicking his legs and bucking his body so that it wouldn't touch the mattress when Naruto tried to put him down. "What," Naruto said, exasperated. "There is nothing here, you just had a nightmare. See?" Naruto patted the wall again.

Raiden looked up at his beloved daddy from where he was ensconced in the strong arms and gathered all his mental powers. He tried to focus.

_!!Notperson…wants me…will take me away!! Said he will…take you away…wants to…eat/hurt/drink me!!_

Naruto paused. Raiden had never communicated in complete sentences before. He could sense the effort it had caused him. He looked down into the bluish-gray eyes and decided that if Raiden felt so strongly about it, he wouldn't force him to sleep in the crib.

They left the nursery and slept, cuddled under the blanket, in Naruto's bed. Naruto went to sleep soon after his messy blond head touched the pillow. Raiden stayed awake, eying the bedroom from the cocoon of his father's arms.

* * *

The next day was better. Naruto, trying to get over the funk he was in, decided to hold a dance off with the kids. They all stood in a circle as they took turns clapping and cheering for whoever was currently dancing in the middle. Music issued from the iPod one of the guardians had been instructed to hold.

The kids were ecstatic, copying Naruto's fast, intricate footwork and coming up with odd dances of their own. Gaara displayed some eccentric break dancing moves. Raiden was held by his grandmother. Naruto was happy to see the baby in better spirits today. Raiden was seen clapping and laughing, his four new teeth glinting in the sun.

Around midday they ate lunch in the main house, Hiroto and Hiroko taking turns to feed Raiden. Afterwards, the fat baby seemed sleepy.

"Ok, who wants to put Raiden down for his nap?" Naruto asked. The kids all fought to be the one to put the boy down for this daily ritual, why he didn't know. As usual every hand shot up. An argument sprung up about who got to put him down last time, etc, etc. Naruto held up a hand for silence.

"Look, he's already falling asleep. Why don't you all take him next door and put him in his crib? I'll be there in a few minutes," Naruto said diplomatically.

This met with approval. Kenta carried his drowsy cousin, surrounded by his brothers and sisters, next door to Uncle Sasuke's house. They trooped inside and crowded around the crib as the nine-year-old boy awkwardly set the baby in his bed. They watched as Raiden scooted his knees under himself, sleeping with his butt in the air. Sumiko spread his blue blanket over him. They watched proudly as their little cousin murmured softly and began snoring.

"Who's that?" Shouta asked.

His brothers and sisters first looked down at him, then behind themselves to where he was pointing.

Some tall plant man stood a few feet away from them, regarding them with odd yellow eyes. Everything was observed, from his familiar clothes, to his considerable height. No one had ever precisely told them strangers were bad so they weren't on the offensive. The plant man had a cloak like their dad's. It was assumed that this person was affiliated with their father. Besides, all he was doing was standing there.

"Hello?" Kenji ventured. That broke the silence in a few others.

"Are you a friend of Dad's?" Juro piped up.

"'Cuz if you are, he didn't tell us you were coming, like he told us uncle Gaara was coming and then he came. You're just…here. Are you here to see Dad?" Yukio actually took a step closer to the plant man. "How come your head is growing out of a plant? That is so-"

"Give me the child."

Zetsu's quiet words halted Yukio's friendly rambling. Since they were all children, they didn't respond right away.

Hiroto was the first to feel a spark of unease. He stepped back and laid a hand on Raiden's warm body. That was when all hell broke loose.

Zetsu sprang forward, knocking many of the startled children aside and reached for Raiden. Hiroto had seen him coming, tried to snatch the baby up…but by then the plant man had a grip on Raiden's clothes. He held a fistful of Raiden's jumper while Hiroto held the baby under his arms. Zetsu backhanded the blond boy smartly, sending him flying into a wall. Hiroto crumpled in a heap.

Raiden, woken by this rough treatment, wailed pitifully the moment he found himself in the notperson's grasp. Zetsu smacked the boy silent. Raiden's head lolled limply as he lost consciousness. Satisfied, the Akatsuki member turned to exit the room.

Sumiko, Hiroko and the Harpies stood there. Asami's eyes were red with Sharingan. One tomoe resided in each. She was six, young, but violence erupted in her at seeing her family attacked, bringing the bloodline limit out of her for the first time. She let fly with a Genjutsu her grandmother had taught her.

She'd aimed at the white half of the plant man's face. The dark half countered and nullified it. She knew this instinctively, even if she didn't understand it. Hiroko caught on and sent a much stronger one at both halves, a very tricky thing to do.

"Eighteen-layered Void of Sorrow."

Because it was tricky, Hiroko knew the jutsu was weakened by the necessity of splitting it two ways. She'd never layered a split Genjutsu. At any rate Zetsu was given pause long enough for Kenta to recover and snatch the unconscious Raiden away. Kenji, Masaru and Shouta attempted to drag Hiroto out of the room. The blond boy came to in the middle of this process and tried to stand. He stumbled past the frozen plant man.

They were all on their way out of the room, Raiden clutched in their midst when Zetsu finally broke free of the jutsu. He snarled to see them escaping him.

"Hurry, get outside to uncle Naruto," Kenji panted. He reached for the knob on the house door.

The plant man rose up from the floor directly in front of the door they sought to flee from. The kids screamed, retreating in a close knot. Zetsu's eyes zeroed in on his target held by one of the boys.

Vines shot out of Zetsu's sleeves at the kids, wrapping them tightly. Raiden was dropped. The baby stirred feebly. Zetsu walked slowly toward him. He stooped to pick up the infant.

A kunai, thrown at his hand, sliced Zetsu's skin. His eyes flicked sideways. One of the small boys who'd been jabbering at him earlier had freed himself. Before Zetsu could react, three shrieking knife wielding girls landed on his back, stabbing and biting for all they were worth. The rest of the kids managed to free themselves soon after and rushed to lend aid.

A surprised and disgusted Zetsu momentarily had his hands full.

* * *

Naruto watched the kids carry Raiden proudly to his house. He chuckled. Kids always managed to make you feel better when you felt like shit. He shook his head and went to the basin he and the kids built that collected water diverted from the mountain stream. He scooped water in his cupped hands and drank thirstily. Then he dunked his head, cooling off from the hot sun.

It was when he tried to pull his head free that he knew something was wrong. The water had solidified stretching so that he was encased in a bubble of water. He was forcibly reminded of Team 7's mission to the Land of Waves and their fight with Zabuza. This was the same prison Kakashi had been caught in. Naruto glanced around. From the corner of his eye he saw some fish freak standing behind him maintaining the prison.

Ahead of him, the same freak was ambling towards him, a toothy grin on his face. Several things came together at once in Naruto's mind. One: This must be the same person Team Guy fought during the mission to rescue Gaara. The description fit, as did the technique. Two: The dude was Akatsuki. If it was true that they traveled in pairs, then another one must be around somewhere. The image Raiden sent him last night suddenly crashed through him, making him believe his son at last. The fuck had been in his house, terrorizing his son and he'd done nothing about it. Three: if the thing Raiden had shown him really did want his son, then Naruto was being diverted from preventing his capture.

Four, and this was the main thing: Guy had said this joker was strong as all fuck. He, Naruto, was in deep shit. How had Neji dispelled this prison??

Naruto concentrated and let a tornado spring up around him. The water was scattered long enough for Naruto to jump away. He kicked the water clone midway through his backward arc, destroying it before he landed in a crouch. His opponent surveyed all this while continuing to stroll leisurely toward him.

The blue eyes flicked towards his house where the kids were. Raiden hadn't called out to him. Maybe he was okay. Naruto let out a war cry, summoning the occupants of the main house. They came out curiously, taking in the scene of the two men facing each other.

Suddenly Kisame rushed Naruto. He swung his sword towards the blond. Naruto dodged again and again, but the blade caught him across the stomach, shredding skin and muscle. "Gaaah!" Naruto staggered back, holding his dripping flesh.

Kisame didn't let up, he came at Naruto again, that monstrous blade coming down with absolutely insane force. Nothing Naruto did was enough. His sword of wind dissipated at making contact, Samehada eating the chakra required to maintain the blade. His tornadoes were broad moves that Kisame easily avoided. Gaara rushed to his aid behind a cloud of sand, but the shark nin called up an enormous wave of water that drenched the sand completely, making it impossible to wield effectively. Kisame struck Gaara down with his sword. Gaara flew into the air amidst a bright spray of blood. Before he'd hit the ground, Naruto was on Kisame with Rasenshuriken, silently thanking Gaara for buying him time. Kisame was turning, just as Naruto was bringing the sphere to bear on his fucking head. Kisame jumped back, leaned…Naruto's jutsu just grazed him, but it was enough. The motherfucker screamed as the sphere bloomed, catching the left side of him as he'd continued moving backward at high speed.

Naruto didn't wait. He rushed the guy, concentrating chakra to his hands and feet, raining down blows on the ninja. Naruto grabbed the sword and flung it aside as Kisame closed with him, each trading blows of superhuman strength.

_I have to get to the kids, _Naruto thought.

* * *

Zetsu could not believe he'd been detained so long. Several of the brats lay bleeding or unconscious around the living room. It was the damn blond girl that kept throwing Genjutsu after Genjutsu at him. The things took time to unravel, he'd never seen their like. It only took him seconds, but it was long enough for the dark-haired girl to attack vital parts of his anatomy with her curved knives. The baby had woken and lay screaming with another of the brats in a corner. The blond girl and the dark-haired girl attacked him without pause, in tandem, and Zetsu was slowly weakening from blood loss even as they did.

Raiden had never known such terror. It hampered his thought-processes, but he finally managed to call to both his Fox Daddy and his Papa.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were traveling quickly, making good time toward the Akatsuki hideout when Sasuke felt his son's pain and fear descend on him like a falling mountain. Images accompanied the feelings, something that had never happened before…and he knew his son was under attack.

Itachi saw his brother stumble as he cried out, clutching his chest. Sasuke fell out of the trees he'd been jumping through, tumbling toward the ground. Itachi launched himself at his brother and caught him before he fell. Sasuke lay panting in his arms, yelling in outrage, Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what is it?!"

"The kids," Sasuke gasped, nearly incoherent with his fury. "The kids are under attack. We have to go back. Now."

Sasuke didn't wait for his brother but picked himself up and disappeared. He ran, ran at the very top of his speed, faster than he'd traveled as an exile, faster than he'd ever traveled in his life. Itachi caught up with him and they sprinted side by side.

"Who," Itachi bit out.

"I don't know. The image I got was of some black and white ninja with plant parts on his head."

"Zetsu." Itachi's own Sharingan came and he passed his bother, each hell bent on getting to their kids. "Where's Naruto? Did you sense him?" Itachi threw over his shoulder.

"No. But if Raiden is in such distress then Naruto hasn't gotten to him. The only thing that would keep Naruto from Raiden is another attacker. A strong one. Who would that be?"

"Likely Kisame. _God fucking damn!_"

Sasuke blinked at hearing his brother curse so strongly. Then he increased his speed, both traveling in silence. Rage fueled them. Woe betide the individual who got in their way.

* * *

"He's breaking out, get him Sumiko," Hiroko panted. She was on her knees, spent of all strength and chakra. Sumiko, too, was too tired to fight, but she made an effort. They were too late, though. Zetsu brushed off the last of the jutsu just as Sumiko raised her blood-soaked blade to swipe at the plant man's arteries in his legs. Zetsu raised his foot and kicked her viciously across the room. Sumiko uttered a short sharp shriek and was still. He moved towards Hiroko. The brave girl watched with dull eyes.

Mikoto, Botan Shin and Ren crashed through the door. The men charged the intruder while Mikoto saw to the kids. She ascertained that they were alive, some of them barely, before finding Shouta holding Raiden in a corner. Mikoto began to go to them, but Shin was thrown into her, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Botan and Ren fought the Akatsuki member valiantly, but they were elderly and no match. Mikoto managed to sit up. She formed hand seals with lightning speed as the creature came toward her, dropping Ren's lifeless body.

"Forty-five Layered Nightmare of Anguish."

Mikoto put as much chakra as she could behind it. The creature stopped in his tracks, his hands going to his face as he screamed at whatever he was seeing in the jutsu. The kunoichi lost no time. She took Raiden and gathered as many of the children as could walk, which wasn't many. Only Masaru, Shouta, Hiroko and Akiko. They rushed out of the house. Mikoto hoped the creature would leave the other kids where they were and follow her once he was able. She ran, holding Raiden to her, toward the back side of the mountain. There, she stopped. The entire valley at the base of the mountain was now a heaving ocean as Naruto and the other attacker fought desperately.

* * *

Naruto was frantic. He'd held off using Kyuubi for as long as he could, hoping to tire out this fucker. When Raiden had called to him, he'd tried to respond, tried to get to his son, but the shark guy had countered every move he made. Kyuubi snarled, howled at his kitling being in danger, but Naruto did not see how using Kyuubi would help if all his opponent had to do was swipe his sword towards him and the chakra would be gone. He'd done another Rasenshuriken, missed and was running out of both chakra and options. Gaara was too severely wounded to help and Gin and Jun had been slain almost as soon as they'd made contact with the shark guy.

Naruto had not been in such a fight since…since he couldn't remember when. Maybe never. Whatever he couldn't handle, Kyuubi chakra took care of. The guy was super strong, his water techniques were better than Naruto's and his chakra was as much as Naruto's or more. The dude had more experience. Naruto was losing. Time to call in reinforcements.

_Kyuubi._

_**Get to the kitling. At all costs-**_

_I know. But I can't get around this guy. Help me…but don't try to take over._

_**Me taking over is the only way you can beat him. He needs to go against something that doesn't think like him.**_

_No, man, you'll hurt everyone…_

_**You think I'd hurt the kitling?!**_

_Everyone else…_

_**Everyone else is either already dead or trying to help the kitling. I won't hurt them.**_

_Your promise, Kyuubi._

_**You have my word.**_

Naruto paused. The freak was coming at him again.

_Do it. Own this asshole._

_**With pleasure.**_

Indeed, Naruto felt unholy glee swell from the Kyuubi before his mind was taken over. His last conscious thought was that he'd made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Kisame smirked as he saw the Jinchuuriki stop moving. The boy was a damned good opponent, but the fight was nearly ov-

Deep orange chakra, nearly red, exploded from the boy, boiling the water where he stood. The chakra swirled around him almost as if another of his tornadoes had sprung up. The water he was standing on was forced away from him as he dropped to all fours. When the waves settled, Kisame saw the Jinchuuriki had transformed. Four tails lashed the air as the blank white eyes focused on him. A deafening roar blasted at Kisame.

Kisame felt fear pierce his confidence. He leapt backwards as the beast jumped at him. He readied his sword…but the beast was behind him. Kisame just registered this when a swipe from a clawed paw nearly ripped him in two. Kisame was flying through the air, his blood and gore falling from him heavily... and there the beast was, right above him. He swung Samehada, grimacing at the effort it took now that he was so weakened. The blade stuck fast in the creature's side, the scales munching the demonic chakra to no avail. The more Samehada consumed, the more the creature put out. Kyuubi grabbed the sword and snapped it in half.

Both the blade and its owner screamed. Kyuubi launched himself at Kisame, but the latter managed to dodge. He placed his palms together, then slammed one hand to the surface of the heaving water Kyuubi was immersed in.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame!"

Five water sharks shot from Kisame's hand, swimming directly at Kyuubi.

* * *

Mikoto and the children turned to run down the front path that led up to the mountain plateau. The kids were having trouble keeping up, but she couldn't leave them here. She was worried sick as it was about the children she'd left behind. She knew Itachi would tell her to do exactly what she was doing, though: Save who you can.

She tripped. Mikoto fell, twisting to protect Raiden, the kids stumbling on her falling body and falling themselves. Raiden flew from her grasp as her leg caught between two rocks, snapping painfully. She screamed, reaching for the baby who sailed in the air.

Raiden was scared. So scared.

_!!!Papa! Fox Daddy!!! PAPA!!!_

No one came to help. He'd landed on some shale that had him sliding, sliding…his chakra came out to heal the cuts and bruises. He screamed and cried and nobody came for him. No one. He couldn't understand it. Someone always came.

He sat near a rock, not far from a five hundred foot drop, his face dirty, tears spilling in heavy drops. How long he sat there, he didn't know. When the notperson materialized from the ground in front of him, his crying had died down to hiccoughs and the occasional hitchy breath.

This thing had hurt him. Hurt his family. Raiden understood nothing except the need to hurt this thing, too. He didn't know what violence was, didn't know what revenge was, but he was the offspring of two bloodthirsty personalities and these rose up in him now.

Zetsu was pissed to the highest pisstivity. He'd never before had such trouble and from _children! _A_ woman! _The missing-nin had new respect for the Uchiha name, yes, but now it was time to finish the botched mission and get out of there. He didn't know where Kisame was and cared less. The child was in front of him, there wasn't any one to stop him now-

The child changed. Right before his eyes. Zetsu remained where he was, watching with interest.

Raiden's skin darkened. His spiky hair that fell over his eyes and ears, thickened, lengthened and whitened. Wings sprouted from his back. His eyes were red and slit-pupiled. Tiny fangs grew over the bottom lip. The wings flapped, easily five feet across and the boy hovered in the air. Zetsu, alarmed, thinking the boy meant to fly away, took a step toward him.

That was a mistake. He frowned at what the brat did. He saw the tiny clawed hands come together and a black sphere crackling with purple lightning was launched at him. It struck the right side of his Venus flytrap and suddenly it wasn't there. A smoking stub was all that remained. Zetsu bit back a scream as he ran at the boy. He snagged a leg.

Raiden, struggling to free his leg, reached out a hand towards the notperson. A tornado, small, swirling with fire, wind and lightning, ate a smoking hole through Zetsu's torso.

Zetsu screamed for real this time. He released the leg long enough to step back and regroup. The boy flapped and flew some distance away. The Akatsuki member kept his eyes on him as he formed a hand seal and muttered under his breath.

Both the part of his flytrap that had been incinerated and the hole in his body repaired themselves. He took off after the boy.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to get winded. "How long…till we reach them…at this speed?"

Itachi's voice was steady. Sasuke took a second to admire his big brother's stamina. "Assuming they're at the mountain, a little over an hour. It's fortunate you and I took a day to go over techniques, or we'd be farther away from them. Move faster, little brother."

Impossibly, Itachi increased his speed again and Sasuke matched him. _Raiden. Naruto. Please be okay._

Kyuubi dispatched the sharks but more came after him, then more until he felt Kisame behind him, readying another attack beneath the water. Kyuubi whirled preparing to rip the bastard's throat out, but it was a clone. Snarling, Kyuubi shot to the surface.

He looked around, but could not see or sense the freak. The water dissipated, evaporated, until it was gone. Kyuubi sniffed. There was no one. He stilled himself and concentrated.

On the mountain. He felt the coward running away. Kyuubi roared and tore after him, the aged rock crumbling beneath his frenzied running.

Kisame panted as he ran, trying to recuperate. He needed to administer first aid to himself; he was badly wounded from where the creature had clawed him and the Rasenshuriken had grazed him. Kisame cursed. He could hear the creature coming after him. He blocked out his pain and ran faster. Where was Zetsu? If he had the child, they would call it a day and cut their losses.

Ah, there. He sensed his partner somewhere ahead of him. Kisame pelted onward, leaving a trail of blood, hearing the Kyuubi coming across the plateau.

* * *

Raiden flew, but his wings were unaccustomed to flight and they were tired already. He was losing altitude and the notperson was running below him, waiting for him to fall. He struggled, forcing his wings to keep moving up and down.

A kunai lanced through one wing and Raiden tumbled out of the sky. He saw the notperson preparing to throw another, even as he was falling. He fell into the outstretched hands.

But Raiden wasn't done.

Lightning exploded from his body, burning the notperson so that he cursed and dropped him. Zetsu reached for him but Raiden called up his wind, as much as he could and the tornado pushed Zetsu far enough away that Raiden was able to concentrate on something else he could do.

Zetsu felt an odd _lessening _ in his person. He looked down at himself, saw his cloak billow for a moment…then he was in agony. He fell to the ground making noises such as he'd never made in his life.

Raiden examined the results of his efforts. He hadn't done a good job. Only the lower half of the notperson had gone 'away'. Raiden was weakened. The transformation, the things he'd done, flying…these things weakened his small, untrained body. He understood none of this. He only knew that if he didn't get away and if nobody came for him, the notperson would get him.

He tried calling his parents again as he flopped on the ground, breathing heavily.

* * *

Kyuubi howled, making the mountain tremble as his kitling called to him.

_**Kitling?!**_

_?!?!Fox Daddy?!!!Oh, please come, they're going to get me!!!!_

Kyuubi registered that the kitling thought of him and his host as the same being. That was interesting. But beside the point.

_**I come. Fear not, kitling. **_

Kyuubi sensed relief. He could smell the shark meat not far away. He growled, salivating, anticipating the kill.

Kisame spotted Zetsu. The ninja was in the process of re-growing his legs. He did not ask what had happened, for he saw the child lying not far away semi-conscious. He scooped him up without breaking stride and ran, leaping through the smaller mountains with all the speed he was capable of.

Zetsu, almost completely healed, sank into the rock and disappeared just as the Kyuubi ran past. He prayed Kisame got away. If not, he would soon catch up to him and relieve him of the child. He'd be in much better condition to flee. Fighting the Kyuubi was out of the question.

Kisame couldn't go on much longer. The Kyuubi was gaining on him. He briefly considered dropping the brat to save himself…but decided that even wounded, he was having too much fun. Such battles were legendary and as rare as black diamonds. He considered himself fortunate to be engaged in it. If he lived through this he'd be able to look back on it with pride and relish. Much as it cost him, he traveled faster.

* * *

_**Yosh. I'm gaining on them. Had they not had a head start, they would be caught. **_

Kisame was now in sight. Kyuubi increased his speed, drawing closer by the second with each long stride of his four limbs. He could smell the bastard's strange blood, smell his kitling. He leaped, ready to kill the man and take back what was his.

Zetsu sprang from the ground in front of Kisame. Kisame threw him the baby, before they both sank underground, out of sight. An orange claw swiped the strange hairs on Kisame's head, just missing him.

Kyuubi roared in rage.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi came upon Kyuubi howling at the sky. They stopped. Itachi glanced around, looking for the attackers. Sasuke had eyes only for Kyuubi. He entered the beast's mind.

_The orange chakra obscured everything. Naruto was submerged in it. _

_**'Uchiha.'**_

_Sasuke turned and found himself face to face with the huge fox. _

_'Let Naruto go.'_

_**'He charged me with killing the shark bastard. They have the kitling. They went below ground. They are no longer in the area or I would have their blood. Can you find them?'**_

_'If I can't my brother can. Let him go, Kyuubi.'_

_**'No. I will see this through. My kitli-'**_

_Sasuke had no patience. He sent Kyuubi back to his sealed prison, ignoring the infuriated howls and curses as Naruto picked himself up and regarded Sasuke. _

_'Raiden?' the blond said desperately._

_'Gone. Let's go get him back.'_

Sasuke exited Naruto's mind and found the blond kneeling on the ground. He told Itachi what Kyuubi had told him while Naruto stood up and shook himself. The blond's eyes were red as he listened.

"It's Zetsu's Mayfly technique. Kisame can do the Underground Submarine Voyage, yes, but he cannot submerge anyone other than himself. Only Zetsu can. It makes sense that he'd be the one with Raiden."

Itachi looked towards the mountain, clearly worried about his kids.

"Sasuke, do you trust me?" he asked his brother.

"Yes. With my life."

"Then let me go with Naruto-kun to retrieve Raiden. I can beat both Kisame and Zetsu. I need you to check on my children."

"You? Not even Kyuubi could defeat him!"

"Kyuubi almost did or Kisame wouldn't have been running away. I'm sure Kisame is no match for him…but I know my partner. Please, Sasuke. Trust me to bring your son back while I trust you to see to my children."

Sasuke nodded reluctantly. Naruto stepped to him, his fangs glinting as he promised Sasuke he'd bring their son back or die trying. Sasuke nodded again, then took off toward the mountain.

Itachi watched him a moment, then stooped to examined the ground. Naruto tried contacting Raiden. He got nothing. Fear and anxiety ate at him. When Itachi stood up again, Naruto almost took a step back from the violence that baked off of him in waves. Itachi sped away and Naruto raced after him.

* * *

Kisame and Zetsu surfaced dozens of miles away. They looked around briefly, before sitting on the grass. They were just outside of a forest, having left the mountains completely. The child was back to normal, his transformation gone some time before. The boy seemed exhausted. He slept deeply, unaware of his surroundings. Zetsu tended to Kisame's back, applying bandages he drew from his bag. The white half of him commented on his luck at still having the thing.

"Least we're safe now from that Jinchuuriki. Did you kill everyone else?" Kisame winced as Zetsu's hands pressed on his wound.

"Nearly. It's lucky Itachi wasn't there."

"Yes. He'd almost be worse than the Kyuubi. Especially if he knew we had his other brat, Kaito chained in the hideout."

"Is that so," Itachi breathed from directly behind them.

Both Akatsuki members whirled. Itachi stood there, Sharingan blazing. A thud from in front of them had the two men swiveling to face front again. Naruto stood five feet away, three tails whipping the air behind him. A slow, feral grin stretched his lips.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Document uploader is acting retarded, so excuse the messed up look of this note. A few things:

1. Solitaire1, do you really cheer and curse out loud?! ROFLMAO, that makes me feel good! Same for Fluffyz babe and everyone else who gets vocal while reading this.

2. This chap deviated from Naruto and Sasuke a bit. Next chaps will deal with Naruto and Raiden a bit, then swing back to Sasuke and Naruto.

3. I'm about to walk out the door to the airport, so this chap is a tad short. It said everything I wanted to, though.

4. I've been told my story lacks humor. Don't know what to do about it so...I guess I'll just continue as I have been? :S

5. You all know that National Geographic slow motion music when a lion is chasing a deer? They played it in Madagascar when Alex went after poor Marty. Cue that music in your minds when Naruto is going after Zetsu.

Onward!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 49

Kisame knew it was no good the second he saw Itachi's face. _No one _lived after seeing that face. The usually bland expression was fierce with a frown, the mouth twisted. Kisame got as far as his knees before Tsukuyomi hit him.

Inside the jutsu, Itachi smiled. Kisame, powerless to do anything but watch while he was strapped to the wooden cross, felt his skin crawl. Itachi smiling, in his experience, was never a good thing.

"Now," Itachi said softly. "Suppose you tell me, in detail, exactly what you know of my son Kaito and why Akatsuki is after that baby."

Kisame babbled in an effort to spare himself. Itachi did not indulge this hope.

The shark nin was surrounded by hundreds of deadly Itachis, each bearing a sword. It seemed to Kisame that he'd existed in this red world of pain for all of his life. Itachi asked about Kaito, how he came to be captured, what was being done to him, what Akatsuki wanted with Raiden. Talking did not stop the swords from plunging, silence did not stop the swords. Nothing stopped them and still Itachi questioned him in that heinously monotonous voice. When Kisame told of Kaito's near escape, how the boy refused to give information, Itachi gutted him there on the cross, enraged.

Kisame stared at his steaming innards, immersed in such blinding agony that it was almost sweet. Almost, but not quite. The pain was perfect, exquisite in its intensity. It didn't seem he could still speak through such hellish sensations, yet speak he did. Itachi was merciless.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For Zetsu and Naruto both, time seemed to slow down. Zetsu saw his death in the grin but he lunged to the side, over the baby, and made a run for it anyway. His every bounding step seemed to float slowly into the air where he defied gravity and hung, minutes, days, before landing just as unhurriedly. In contrast, his heart beat in overtime, pumping frantically, trying to force his limbs to _move _in the swift, lifesaving pace he so desperately needed.

Worse, he could hear the Jinchuuriki snarling and growling behind him. The bastard seemed to keep pace with Zetsu's slow motion dash, yet his eager panting was getting louder by the second. Zetsu ducked. He dodged. He zigged. He zagged. Each movement was not only matched, but almost anticipated. The smell and grunt of his pursuer's breath on his neck was unspeakably vile. He had but one option left to him.

Zetsu tried to merge with the earth but a claw snagged him by the flesh of his back and yanked him out. He was slammed on the ground, the wild, murderous visage of the Kyuubi above him. Zetsu closed his flytrap over his face as a last, pitiful defense.

Kyuubi had taken partial control. He needed to participate in this kill, to taste the blood of the one who dared wrong him thus. The flytrap was ripped apart easily, the two halves flung aside. An arm that tried to block Naruto's descending fist, was torn from the socket. Gristle and bone shown at the stub, since the sleeve came away with the arm. Kyuubi thought the animal's screams wonderful accompaniment to this day's business.

Zetsu could scarce fathom that these atrocities were happening to him. His legs were wrenched from his body, he was beaten with the appendages, and still he was conscious for the final horror.

Kyuubi punched his hand into the twisting torso and withdrew a fistful of dripping ribs. He stabbed these into the white half of the neck before leaning down and biting away the dark half of the face. His prey was silent at last, and his lust was sated.

He turned to find Itachi almost completely severing Kisame's head from his shoulders with a kunai. Kyuubi spat the flesh in his mouth aside. He retreated from the forefront of his host's mind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi idly wiped the blade on Kisame's pants. He returned his weapon to its proper place as he dispassionately contemplated the fact that his cover in Akatsuki was blown. As such, he and all his kin were likely in grave danger. He raised his eyes and found Naruto, back to normal, gagging on something. The blond threw up a few times before wiping his mouth disgustedly with the back of his hand. He spotted his son in the grass and ran over to him.

Raiden looked fine, if deeply asleep. Naruto picked him up and hugged him to his face, nuzzling the small body. The blue eyes noted the two holes in the back of his jumper, the tears and rips in the garment. He was profoundly grateful his boy was safe yet angered all over again at what he'd gone through. Keeping his face buried in the warm neck, Naruto looked at Itachi.

Itachi gazed back. They nodded. Time to see to Itachi's children.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke came upon his mother and some of the other kids halfway up the mountain. The kids were clustered around Mikoto…all accept Masaru. He'd landed some distance away, his head coming down on a rock. When Sasuke tried to rouse him, the boy was unresponsive. Sasuke did not like the look of the amount of blood that stained the ground by the red hair.

Mikoto rode on his back while he carried Masaru in his arms the rest of the way to the plateau. He deposited his charges in the main house. His mom told him where she'd left the rest of the kids and Sasuke hasten next door to his house.

It was bad. Blood was everywhere. Some of the kids were conscious, sitting near the ones who wouldn't wake up. Sasuke bent over each one, noting that some were severely wounded, others merely weak from blood loss. He bustled around, administering first aid, proud of the way his nieces and nephews had obviously fought back.

Itachi and Naruto arrived some time later. Sasuke hugged Raiden and held him while Naruto and Itachi moved the wounded kids to the main house. Naruto made a sling that went around his back so that he could carry Raiden everywhere while he worked. He wasn't letting the boy out of his sight.

All of the guardians were dead. Gaara was badly wounded, but stable. Naruto carried him to the house while Sasuke saw about burying the fallen guardians.

The night was a somber one as Itachi saw to his injured children with Sasuke and Naruto's help. Mikoto's leg had been splinted. She, too, lent what aid she could. Near dawn, Naruto knelt by Gaara as he checked his bandage.

"I'm sorry I-," Gaara winced as dried blood broke free of his wound, "couldn't be of more help. Water types and I never get along."

"Don't be stupid," Naruto said with affection. "You were fine, you helped me find time to execute a powerful move."

Gaara smiled. "Did you get him?"

"Itachi did. I got the plant fucker, Zetsu. So that's two more down for Akatsuki."

A weak cough had Gaara holding his side, where the bandages bled red again. "What happens now?"

"Not sure. I guess Itachi will be going after Akatsuki; they have Kaito, can you believe it? And all this time we thought he was dead."

"I've never met the child."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, it's safe to say the kid probably sold us out. I wouldn't mind hitting Akatsuki when Itachi does. Do away with them once and for all, you know? Just don't know where to leave Raiden. I don't want to leave him anywhere."

"You could always leave him with me in Suna if you ever needed to. He's my first nephew. Temari did tell me she and Shikamaru were expecting in several months, so Raiden would have another little cousin to play with."

"Damn…Shikamaru and your sis are expecting?"

"Yes. They got married shortly before I came here."

"Man…I've been missing out on current events stuck on this mountain. Do you know if-"

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice held fatigue. They'd been working non-stop through the night. Naruto got up and went to him.

"What," Naruto said.

"The kids are all stabilizing, though some will be several days recovering. It's Masaru. I…" Sasuke turned his head aside, but not before the blond had seen the sheen of tears. "I think he's hurt worse than we thought. He won't wake up. He doesn't respond to anything. Itachi's with him now. He's…not taking it well."

"What?" Naruto breathed, his eyes widening. "No, Masaru will be fine, he's just forgiven me." Naruto bit his lip at saying such a dumb thing. He swallowed. "Where are they?"

Sasuke pointed upstairs. Itachi had taken Masaru's limp form to the big bedroom he used. Naruto went up the stairs and entered the room to see Masaru's small, seven-year-old body laid out in the middle of the bed. Itachi knelt at the side, holding one small hand in both of his. He did not look up when Naruto entered.

Naruto studied the bandaged head a moment. Then he went and stood behind Itachi's kneeling body, laying a hand on his shoulder to show him that he wasn't alone. The blond took a seat in an armchair in the corner, bringing Raiden's body around to sleep in his arms. When Sasuke brought a bowl of mixed rice and formula up for the yawning boy to eat, the sun was already up, making the few visible strands of Masaru's copper hair glint against his pale face. Sasuke fed Raiden, took him to get changed and cleaned, then returned, handing the boy to Naruto. Sasuke sat on the floor near his brother, joining the vigil. Itachi's moist eyes never left his son's face.

At the end of three days, Gaara was up and walking around as were most of the wounded kids. Mikoto hobbled around on crutches Sasuke made for her while waiting for Masaru to wake up. The kids who were not ambulatory were still well enough to demand food and care, keeping their grandmother and the Kazekage busy.

Gaara stopped in a few times to bring the three men upstairs food. Sasuke and Naruto ate, as did Raiden, but Itachi refused all food. He didn't sleep either. He only let his eyes search his son's peaceful face as if the countenance held the answers to the universe. Gaara tried to take Raiden off Naruto's hands, but the baby refused to be parted from his father. He sat quietly on Naruto's lap, watching Masaru like everyone else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the morning of the fourth day, Masaru took a breath and opened his eyes. Itachi's face brightened into the only smile Naruto had ever seen on it. It was an open, sunny, relieved smile that completely transformed Itachi's features. Seeing it, Naruto felt as if he'd witnessed something very personal about Itachi. Naruto never saw that smile on Itachi's face again, or any other smile, but he remembered this one for the rest of his life.

Masaru turned his head and looked at his father.

"Son?" Itachi breathed.

Masaru smiled. "I felt you waiting here," the boy said clearly. His voice was unnaturally strong considering he had a serious head injury and hadn't spoken in days. Sasuke and Naruto, also grinning, listened.

"I never left. Not for a moment."

"I know. I wanted to tell you something."

"Shh, rest. Get well. You can tell me everything later."

"Dad, remember that day you rode me down the mountain on your back?"

"Yes, of course. I'll ride you down the mountain a hundred times when you're-"

"That was the best day ever. I love you, daddy. Don't be sad, okay?"

Comprehension came. A chill entered the room. Itachi's eyes widened. "No. Masaru, no!"

But the boy's eyes were already fading, the clear brown turning dull and distant. "I love you, daddy. I love you. I love y-"

Itachi's face froze in a mask of horror. Tears formed, gathered, trembled on the long lashes. "Masaru? Love, no…please? _Masaru!_"

The tears fell as Itachi dropped the hand and grabbed his son, shaking him. Itachi screamed the name over and over, commanding the boy to wake up, _ordering _him to do so or he would be spanked severely. The brown eyes remained open, staring at nothing as Sasuke, crying, tried to drag his brother away.

But Itachi was hysterical. His Sharingan blazed, fire erupting around them as he bellowed the boy's name, threw Sasuke across the room and resisted Naruto's clones. Itachi had his son in a death grip to his chest. He leaned his head back, crying heartbroken sobs that came from deep within him. Naruto held Raiden as tears fell down his own cheeks.

Naruto put out the fires. Raiden stared at Masaru, his large eyes serious. Sasuke picked himself up from where he'd landed. He and Naruto watched the terrible grief pour out of Itachi as the older man's body shook. His crying was horrifying to behold.

Gaara entered the room, tears slipping down his own face. He went and knelt by Itachi, holding both him and Masaru. Naruto saw Itachi lay his head on Gaara's shoulder as his moaning howls continued.

Sasuke pulled Naruto from the room.

Downstairs, the children were gathered around Mikoto, their eyes large and wet. Mikoto took one look at Sasuke's face and began shaking her head. "No. Not that sweet boy. Never him. No."

Sasuke enveloped her in his arms as she cried hard. The other kids began crying as well, joining their grief to hers until the wailing upstairs and downstairs made an unbroken chain of sorrow that surrounded the main house. Naruto had to get out of there.

He took Raiden next door, hugging him hard to stop his own grief from choking him. The slap he'd given Masaru was like a knife to his heart, one that twisted viciously now. Raiden watched his father crying as they sat in their living room. His Daddy had his elbows on his knees, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. He made soft sounds as his tears fell on the floor.

_???!!Fox Daddy??!!?!_

_What._

_???!!What happened to Masaru?!??!_

_He's dead._

_?!?!?! When will he come back?!?_

_Never. He's never coming back Raiden. Not ever. _

Confusion met this. Naruto received images that he interpreted to mean a great length of time.

_No, never does not mean a long time. It means never. No more. Finished. Over. You will never ever ever see Masaru again. His life is gone. One day we all will die, but you never expect to see one go at such a young age. And once they're gone that's it. _

Naruto sent an image of his own, one he hoped conveyed the meaning of eternity to his young son.

He saw that it did. The boy didn't understand it fully, but he grasped enough so that Naruto felt horror at the idea of never seeing Masaru again emanate from Raiden.

It was a strange concept for the baby. He'd never encountered any hurt that wasn't fixable. His impressionable mind received this information and processed it.

The days long vigil, the grief shown by his uncles, cousins and fathers…these occurrences were digested, internalized and simplified until Raiden viewed death as some large unbeatable foe. Something no one could escape from. Not even his big, strong daddies. Had Naruto known what an impact the day's events would have on his son's thinking, he might have softened the information somewhat or refrained from saying anything at all until the child was older. As it was, Raiden was very frightened at the prospect of death claiming another of the people he loved.

From what he understood of how things worked, the only way to beat something was with something stronger. His daddy said death was it, there was no beating it. Raiden was inclined to believe otherwise. He didn't want his daddies to be dead. He knew he could do things his daddies considered amazing. Maybe he could beat death. Raiden resolved that he would find out.

None of this came through to Naruto. He only saw the boy sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at him with his long-lashed eyes that were shaped like his own.

Naruto went about the rest of the day avoiding the main house and the grief that could still be heard from it. He tended to Raiden and relived the time he'd spent with little Masaru. The thought of him hurt so badly, ached so fiercely that Naruto would sometimes grab Raiden up and squeeze him tightly. The thought of losing his own son, of going through what Itachi was going through…when he thought of it, it made his breath stop. Raiden was very resilient, but Naruto was not naïve enough to believe there was nothing out there that could kill his son. It was a big world.

Raiden was further frightened by these frenzied hugging episodes. He got strange images of himself dying from his daddy's mind that made him whimper.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Sasuke came over from the main house looking haggard. He stood just inside the living room, watching Naruto rock Raiden and sing to him. Naruto looked up when Sasuke came in.

"Itachi?"

"Broken. I've never seen him like this. I don't know if he'll pull through this, Naruto. I really don't" Sasuke seemed to sag and Naruto hurriedly went to him, throwing his free arm around him and lending him strength.

Sasuke had probably been acting as the strong shoulder over there, holding back his own grief so he could support his family. Naruto supported him now, holding him tightly. Sasuke's arms clutched Naruto, compressing Raiden between their bodies. Naruto kissed the lips that were salty with tears, wiped the moisture from Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated.

"Raiden's awake."

"Please."

Naruto leaned back, looking into the dark eyes. He didn't like to do it, but Sasuke needed him right now. He placed two fingers on Raiden's forehead. The boy went to sleep instantly. Naruto went to the nursery, put the boy in his crib and turned to go back to Sasuke, but the Uchiha was right behind him.

Sasuke snagged Naruto's neck, pulling the blond to him. Naruto let him lead. Sasuke didn't even bother to undress. He only pushed Naruto to the floor, pulled his pants down far enough and pushed the muscular legs up.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke entered him dry, blinking at the burning sensation. Naruto spat into his hand to lubricate them both, but it was still very uncomfortable for him.

Sasuke used him roughly, silently, jerkily. Naruto felt the tears fall hotly on his face and neck. It didn't take long, less than half an hour, before Sasuke was done and pulling out. Naruto eased his legs down. He pulled up his pants, then gathered his lover to him. He lay on the floor with Sasuke, the two men spooning as their child slept in the crib above them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next door, something similar was taking place. The children all lay in bed with their grandmother, unwilling to sleep alone after the tragic events of the day. In Itachi's bedroom, the grief-stricken father stood at the foot of his bed gazing at where his son had lived and died. Gaara stood by the door, watching him.

"I failed him," Itachi whispered.

"No, you didn't."

"I was gone for most of his life, I neglected him."

"You came when you could. You were here in the…in the end."

"I loved him. I never told him. Maybe he thought-"

"He knew. He knows. Itachi…" Gaara moved toward him.

Itachi turned. His ravaged face was that of a stranger. The eyes were dark now, after having been red most of the day. Gaara stepped close to Itachi, waiting.

When Itachi leaned in to kiss Gaara, the Kazekage was ready. He knew Itachi felt he needed to be punished, to be hurt. He thought one pain would cancel the other. Gaara knew this wasn't true, but he indulged Itachi because it was what the other man needed.

Itachi was rough. Gaara was rougher. He forced Itachi to the wall and held him there. Gaara's hands gripped his shoulders, his mouth demanding on Itachi's. He ripped the Uchiha's shirt down the middle, rubbing the hot flesh of his chest urgently. The ponytail was pulled open, the hair spread through Gaara's fingers.

The dark-haired man punched Gaara in the jaw. The Kazekage staggered back, then braced himself as Itachi attacked him. Gaara fought him, each trading powerful blows. Sobs escaped Itachi as tears flew from his anguished face. His punches weakened as the fit passed and Gaara was there, moving in to kiss him, stroke him, hold him.

They sank to the floor, Gaara on top as Itachi kissed him passionately, trying to escape his pain by any means possible. The two men rolled, Gaara wincing as his wound throbbed, but he soon ignored it. Moonlight shone on their naked bodies, the bandages on Gaara stark white against his flesh. He leaned down and took Itachi's cock in his mouth. It wasn't something Itachi had ever allowed before. When Itachi whimpered in need, Gaara knew that he'd be the one topping tonight; Itachi was allowing and demanding things he'd never allowed or demanded before.

Gaara gave head expertly, strongly, the way he sensed Itachi wanted it. The way the other man twisted and tensed confirmed his suspicions. Gaara took full control.

Itachi felt two fingers enter him and bucked, even as he welcomed the intrusion. He didn't want to think or do anything but let Gaara make him forget. The fingers, wet from Gaara's mouth, were joined by a third. They spread inside him, readying his tight hole. Itachi felt teeth graze his organ and shivered in pleasure. His balls were cupped, kneaded, massaged, as the fingers and mouth worked in unison. Itachi felt himself close to the edge.

Gaara, too, felt the man beneath him close to cumming. He adjusted his hand and stabbed Itachi's prostate with his fingers just as the Uchiha came, causing him to cry out sharply for the first time during sex. Gaara pumped his fingers in time to the eruptions spurting down his throat. Itachi's hips shuddered, then were still.

The Kazekage let Itachi have a small breather before he went to work on his body with his skillfull hands. He massaged Itachi all over, the perspiration they both exuded facilitating the process. Gaara manipulated certain pressure points that simultaneously relaxed and aroused Itachi until he was hard and moaning again not long afterward. Gaara turned his lover onto his stomach and began introducing him to the wonders of a good rim job.

Itachi was content to drown in these new sensations. His back arched involuntarily, his ass pushing toward the clever tongue and lips that left him breathless. He reached a hand behind him to bury his hand in Gaara's hair, pressing the face brazenly to his ass. Gaara resisted this long enough to pierce Itachi with those sea-green eyes.

"Tell me what you want," the redhead ordered.

"You know what I want."

"Say it."

"You."

"Me, what?"

"I want you." Itachi's head, craned to look at Gaara, fell back as that hot tongue swiped his hole.

"You want me to do what?" Gaara's teeth nipped the tightly puckered flesh, held it between his teeth. He slowly increased the pressure, biting harder and harder until Itachi answered him with a gasp.

"I want you to fuck me!" Itachi was slightly mortified at saying this and found the mortification increased his pleasure significantly.

"And how," Gaara pressed his tongue into Itachi swiftly, swirling it around, before retrieving it, "do you want me to fuck you?"

Itachi leaned his head on the floor, his answer a mumble. Gaara put both thumbs in Itachi's entrance and pulled the hole apart savagely, licking the stretched interior until Itachi bucked and howled.

"I didn't catch that answer, Itachi. How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard! Fuck me till I scream and bleed and cum! Fuck me hard, Gaara!"

Having gotten more than he'd hoped for, Gaara pulled Itachi's hips up until the older man was on his knees. He entered Itachi severely, knowing it was what the man wanted. It wasn't his preferred way to make love. Gaara was the slow and leisurely type. He did not hold back, though, tuning out the pain of his wound as he thrust powerfully into Itachi's virgin ass.

Itachi felt his flesh rip, but it was nothing to his trained body. He basked in the pain, in the pleasure. Not once in his life had he ever been dominated in any way. The experience was a revelation, pulling his desire to new heights, melting his mind with intense gratification. A part of him knew that his grief made this possible, that he was not liable to sink to these depths again. Still, the surrendering of his body and mind was cathartic and he gave himself wholeheartedly.

Gaara had experience holding back his orgasms. He did not last as long as Naruto, but he fucked Itachi brutally for close to an hour before he came with a guttural shout. Itachi sprawled inelegantly on the floor, his body trembling through his own release.

Mindful of Itachi's possible sensitivity to lying in the bed tonight, Gaara snuggled with him on the floor. He wasn't done, though Itachi seemed to be closing his eyes in preparation for sleep. Gaara would rest for a time before using Itachi again. He would make very sure his heartsick lover was completely drained, so that his senses might be dulled for tomorrow's ordeal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raiden woke in his crib, the sun just slanting into the room. He had a brief flashback to a few days ago, when he'd woken up to see the notperson, then he remembered both his daddies were nearby. He stood up in his crib and was happily surprised to see them both there on his floor.

"Papa!"

"Hnnn," Sasuke grunted as he scratched his dick.

"Papa!"

Indecent happiness flooded Sasuke from Raiden, making him groan. All he wanted was sleep. He sensed that if he opened his eyes, unpleasant things would be remembered.

"Papapapapapapapapapa!!!"

Sasuke sat bolt upright, Naruto's arm falling off of him. "Fuck! He can talk! Naruto, wake-"

"Fuck!"

Sasuke turned his head slowly to regard his son. Raiden grinned brightly. "What did you just say?"

"Fuck! Fuck!" Raiden gnawed the railing of his crib, drooling copiously.

Naruto, who'd been awake for awhile and stifling his laughter, burst out with it at last. Sasuke turned to glare at him. Raiden laughed with his daddy, jumping up and down on the mattress.

"This is _so _not funny," Sasuke said.

Naruto was positively screaming. "You're the one who taught it to him!" His blue eyes ran with tears as Raiden alternated between saying 'fuck' and 'papa'.

Sasuke stormed out of the room to answer the knock on the front door. Naruto's snorts and guffaws died down as he listened to Gaara tell Sasuke that they would be burying Masaru in an hour. Everyone was going to be present.

At the small grave, Itachi had briefly looked as if he would faint, but he maintained control. Gaara stood near his left side, while Sasuke stood on his right. Naruto, holding Raiden, circled the grave with Mikoto and the children.

Each of Masaru's brothers and sisters said something about him, remembering him. Mikoto said a few words as did Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto spoke after the redhead. Raiden didn't take his eyes off the grave.

Finally, only Itachi remained. He stood, his face blank, but his eyes speaking volumes. Wind blew across the grassy clearing they were in at the base of the mountain. Itachi swallowed as two tears slid down his face. They fell onto his clasped hands.

"I love you, Masaru. I will never forget you. I'm sorry. So sorry." Itachi bowed his head briefly. When he lifted his face, the stoic, locked, indifferent mask Naruto had first met was firmly in place. Naruto wondered if it would ever drop again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on the plateau, Itachi addressed Gaara, Naruto, Mikoto and Sasuke as the children ate lunch in the next room.

"Akatsuki is after me, Naruto and Raiden. Raiden most of all. Kaito did not give them the information willingly. Pein had methods of extracting information. They know this location, so they will be coming as soon as they learn Kisame and Zetsu are dead. My children can no longer stay here." Itachi turned to his mother.

"I'll be sending them to Konoha with you, mother. I will petition the elders, coerce them if necessary, to allow my children sanctuary. They are rightfully Leaf ninja, at any rate. They, and you, will be safer surrounded by the village."

"And you, my son?" Mikoto asked quietly. She was afraid she knew.

"I will go after Akatsuki. I will rescue my son. Then they will die."

"I'm coming with you, Itachi." Sasuke's voice brooked no argument.

Itachi nodded. Gaara and Naruto exchanged a glance. It wasn't going to be easy watching their loved ones walk into danger.

They packed up their belongings. The children were fascinated at leaving the mountain that had been their only home. It had been decided that Naruto and Gaara would accompany the Uchihas part of the way. When their paths diverged, Naruto and Gaara would go to Sunagakure. Itachi and Sasuke would take Mikoto and the kids to Konoha, then go after Akatsuki. Naruto had briefly stated that he felt like he practically lived in the Sand village, he was there so often, but Itachi said Akatsuki knew nothing of Naruto's ties with Gaara and Kaito had not been around when Gaara arrived. Both Naruto and Raiden would be safe there.

They left the mountain at night, opting to use darkness for cover in case they were already under surveillance again. Itachi did not sense anyone, but he was taking no chances. His Sharingan never left his face.

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side behind the kids, Raiden on Naruto's back. They wanted to spend every moment they had left together.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Aaaand...I'm back! Sheesh, those 13 hour flights are brutal. Anyways, I'm back in the land of proper internet and my jet lag is pretty non-existant so...I'll try and be an updating fiend. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys have no idea how hard it was to not get on my computer for a good 17 (flight and layover time) hours and not update or see what you guys had written.

I was sad about Masaru, too, but the good often die young and for no reason whatsoever, in pointless and meaningless ways. And the bad live on to give us hell. Just trying to keep things realistic.

As for this chap, first crossover. Those of you who watch Charmed will know what's going on. For those who don't...uhhh....I guess you can look it up?:S Sorry, no time or space to explain here.

Hope you guys, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 50

Zetsu had been fatally wounded. When the Jinchuuriki had bitten away his face and left him for dead, the Akatsuki spy had thought the job done. It was only after many hours that he realized he still lingered. He could not recover, he was too gravely injured for that. But his regenerative capabilities prevented him from dying outright or quickly. The process would take time. Zetsu reasoned that if his death would be slow in coming, he had one last job to do.

He sank into the earth that was soaked with his blood and surfaced inside the Akatsuki hideout. The act cost him; he felt the energy he'd expended leave him weakened until every agonized breath felt like his last.

The occupants of the circular room gasped and murmured at his appearance. Zetsu had but one eye left to him and the vision in it was cloudy with blood. Tobi entered his line of sight.

"Zetsu? Who did this to you? Where is Kisame?"

Pein also entered his line of sight on the other side of Zetsu's body. They both stood over him, bent close to hear. "The Jinchuuriki…Itachi…" Zetsu coughed weakly, his audience wincing at the sight of his one lung spasming in his mutilated body. Zetsu managed to continue his report with a monumental effort.

"Itachi's children fight well…but the child…it has…powers…beyond mere men. It uses…a combination of chakra…types…simultaneously. The jutsus…were incredible. It…can teleport objects…fly…it has healing powers…unlike anything…we've…seen. It…"

What else the child had, they never learned. Zetsu expired then, his body liquefying into a jellied green substance. Tobi and Pein stared down at this, each occupied with his own thoughts. Finally Tobi spoke.

"Itachi and the Jinchuuriki will be on their guard. That mountain will be evacuated. I think it's safe to say Itachi will send his children to Konoha, but where will the Jinchuuriki go with his kid? We must have him. _I _must have him." Tobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Bait," Pein said.

"What?"

"We use bait. If we do not know where the prey is, we lure him. I told you of the Sannin, my old sensei, that I killed yesterday?"

"So that's where you were yesterday. No, I hadn't heard. Jiraya is dead then? Interesting, but what does that have to do with the Jinchuuriki?"

"Nothing…well, the man was from Konoha. It made me think that if we attacked the village, the Jinchuuriki might come out of hiding. A number of things could take place then. One, we could capture him when he comes to the village and get information on the whereabouts of the child. Two, we might be lucky enough to have the Jinchuuriki come to the village with the child, but I doubt it. Three, we could let the Jinchuuriki come to the village then follow him back to wherever he's put the child. Myself, I think the first option is the most feasible."

"You're forgetting the child's other parent. There is him to contend with and I'm thinking that if Itachi killed Kisame, he extracted the information that his eldest son is here. Itachi is probably on his way here now, possibly with his brother. If that is the case, let us get the information on the child from him. Do not attack Konoha just yet."

"Itachi? He knows the secret of my bodies. I do not like the idea of fighting him."

"Leave him to me. I've always suspected the man was a spy anyway. Once we have the information, if we get it, you are to go directly to the location and get that child, Pein. Let nothing stop you. Clear?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

When Gaara and Naruto arrived in Suna, it was to find things running smoothly under Temari's temporary leadership. Kankuro greeted his brother and Naruto, looked at the baby curiously, but didn't inquire about it. Temari came into the office soon afterward with Shikamaru. Naruto greeted his old friend enthusiastically.

"Hey…while Gaara is catching up with the village news and shit, can we go somewhere and talk privately?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"Sure, I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

The two Leaf ninjas left the Kazekage's office, Shikamaru leading the way. They ended up in a pleasant room that had bookcases full of books and stuffy armchairs. Shikamaru sat in one while he watched Naruto put the baby he was holding on the floor. His blond friend quickly went to the door and closed it, just as the kid began crawling towards it. Naruto glanced around the room, checking for anything dangerous the kid might get into. Satisfied that the kid would be fine on the floor, Naruto came over and sat in a chair opposite Shikamaru.

Shikamaru eyed the way Naruto watched the crawling boy. "Who is that," he asked.

Naruto looked at his friend a moment, then looked away. Shikamaru waited, suspecting something serious was up.

"I …actually have a lot to tell you. And you have to keep it secret, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good. As for the kid…well, since you're married to Temari…congratulations about that, by the way. Yeah, well Temari is Gaara's sister and he's my brother…so that makes her my sister, too, which then makes you my brother-in-law. Weird. Anyways., all that means that the kid is sort of your nephew. He's my son, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru had been squinting his eyes, trying to follow the rambling family connections Naruto was describing. His eyes widened now at hearing this.

"Your son? How on earth did Sasuke allow you to go have a kid with someone?"

"Ah, haha…yeah. Well, you see," Naruto said as he scratched his head sheepishly, "that's part of the secret, too. Sasuke is…his…well, he's Sasuke's son, too."

Shikamaru listened with his mouth hanging wide open, his eyes starting from his skull as Naruto went through everything that had happened since they'd seen each other last. The telling took well over two hours. Raiden, as Shikamaru learned the child was called, had long since crawled into his father's lap and fallen asleep.

"Wow. Naruto, how on earth do you get into these things? And the powers your son has! Wow…just…I mean, of course as my nephew-in-law I will help protect him, and also because he's your son. I guess you're going to be uncle to my own kid…gosh, where have our lives gone? How are we having kids when I still feel like a kid myself? I can hardly believe I'm married. But when Temari got pregnant, I kind of felt like we had to, you know? Besides, I wanted to." Shikamaru bent his head and scratched beneath his ponytail.

Naruto nodded. Sometimes he felt inadequate to handle the responsibilities that sat on his shoulders. That's why it was good he had Sasuke. Sasuke was like his own flesh and mind and blood. There, no matter what. God, it was so hard to be parted from him. A physical ache.

Shikamaru told Naruto what had been going on in Konoha.

"Yup, Choji and Ten-Ten had a little boy. Chokichi. He's adorable. They made me godfather. Hinata and Kiba just had twins, a boy and a girl. Ever since she became Head Hyuuga-"

"What?!" Naruto interrupted. "She overthrew her father?"

"Boy, did she. She went through the Hyuuga elders, the village council, but they all said the same thing. Unless she could prove she was physically and mentally superior to Hyuuga Hiashi, she could not be made Head Hyuuga. Know what she did? Dug through Hyuuga family archives and pulled up every decision her father had ever made that had affected the family adversely. She painstakingly listed them, categorized them and then proposed, to the Hyuuga elders and the council, how the problems might have been solved otherwise. Most of her alterations were wise and non-violent. She convinced a good portion of her audience, I'll tell you that."

"And that was what it took to take over?" Naruto queried.

"Well that and the huge match she had against her father. I tell you, Naruto, she would never have won that fight before your exile training. Never. He had her on skill, but she had so much more stamina than him that she outlasted him."

"Sugooooii!!! Hells, yeah! How long was the match?"

"A day and a night."

"God _damn! _Hinata…man."

"Yeah, it was ugly. But she was named Head Hyuuga the next day. Hiashi is her 'advisor', but they never speak two words to each other. That same day she allowed Neji and Ino to get married. She and Kiba got married soon after. They have their own place. She goes to the Hyuuga estate and rules by day. Usually Kiba is with his clan at that time. At night they're together. They make it work. They seem very happy."

"And Neji and Ino?"

"Also ecstatic. They live at the Hyuuga estate."

"Are they expecting, too?"

"Not yet, least not when I'd left."

"And you? When are you going to be a father?"

"About six months, I guess."

"You nervous? I was pretty nervous…Sasuke suffered so much. I never told him how guilty I felt, but it was horrible watching him go through everything and not being able to help more."

"No…I'm not nervous yet. Guess I will be later."

They spent a good portion of the day chatting and catching up. Naruto felt reconnected to the world and his friends again. He hadn't realized how isolated and cut off he'd subconsciously felt on that mountain.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was getting in bed after a nice hot shower. Raiden, who was sleeping in a room that that was part of the three room suite Gaara had given Naruto, suddenly began crying out and babbling in his sleep. Naruto went to him.

Raiden had nightmares more and more often. It seemed to his father that they began when Masaru died. Sometimes the nightmares were mild things that Naruto calmed his son down from easily. And sometimes they were real doozies that required Naruto to use force on his son. Tonight was one of those nights.

Naruto entered Raiden's room to find lightning and fire crackling in a sphere around Raiden's new crib. The entire structure was enveloped in heat and flames…yet did not catch fire. Naruto was taken aback; Raiden had never displayed this much power during one of his nightmares. Naruto called up a mixture of water and wind in his hands, expanded it and held it in front of him like a shield. He approached the crib.

* * *

Much like the rest of him, Raiden's dreams were not normal. It wasn't just his body and development that were advanced, but everything about him. Being sired by a mystical creature meant that much of Raiden himself was mystical. One thing about Raiden that was both mystical and advanced was his mind.

Raiden did not see things the way normal people did. He had the normal five senses that all humans had, but he also had other, heightened senses that were definitely not human. These had never really manifested themselves until Masaru died. With the knowledge of death, Raiden's intellect and understanding of things took a leap, fueled by his fear…almost like a growth spurt. One of the things Raiden was now capable of, or so it seemed, was precognition of a sort.

These nightmares invariably featured either himself, his daddy or his papa dying. Tonight it was his daddy. The fact that Raiden didn't know he was dreaming, did not, in fact, know what dreaming was, likely caused the events that followed.

_Naruto lay amidst a jumble of rocks, broken, bleeding…dead. Raiden could not fix him. He tried and tried. Death had taken his Fox Daddy. _

_Raiden saw this image or sometimes he saw his Papa. Whenever it was Papa, somehow Fox Daddy was there, too. It was the same rocky background. Big Fox Daddy would scream over Papa's dead body and then he wouldn't be daddy anymore. He would just be Big Fox. And Raiden couldn't fix it._

_These nightmares came with greater frequency as time passed. Something about their insistence goaded Raiden's fear until sometimes, in his dreams, he'd see strange swirling shapes and lights, odd sights and sounds. One time he saw a little boy, not much older than himself._

_This was one of those times. _

_Raiden saw the image of his Fox Daddy lying dead amongst the rocks and felt his power spring up. That happened a lot, too. Sometimes he could control it. Most of the time he couldn't. He just got so scared about his daddy dying that he couldn't make anything work._

_This time when the weird shapes and sounds came and the image of the boy appeared, Raiden let himself be sucked in, too scared for his daddy to resist. _

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto approached the crib surrounded by lightning and flame. He winced against the heat. Raiden was screaming in the bed, thrashing around. The sound had been partially drowned out by the strange fires that did not burn and the lightning. Naruto called out to his son.

Raiden did not wake up. Instead, his black chakra seeped out of him and joined the lightning and fire to create a bubble around the dreaming boy. The fire and lightning compressed until they zigzagged through the chakra bubble randomly. Naruto, now very alarmed, ran to the crib and peered down. Somehow, through the misty chakra, he could still see his son.

And so it was that he saw when the bubble of chakra shrank and disappeared with a strong buzzing sound…taking Raiden with it.

Naruto's brain stopped working for a second. He straightened up from his hunched over position and looked behind him. He looked at the ceiling, the floor, the walls…anywhere but at the crib that was suddenly empty. When his mind could function again, he looked back into the crib.

Raiden was gone.

The blond slowly reached out a hand and touched the mattress where his son had lain. It was still warm. Naruto became aware of a strange scent, like ozone, in the room.

_"Oh, fuck," _Naruto whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! RAIDEN!!!"

Naruto tore the crib apart, overturned every piece of furniture. The kid was nowhere. He didn't want to leave the suite of rooms, in case his son came back while he was gone, but he didn't know what to do. The way Raiden made things go 'away' kept playing over and over in Naruto's panicked mind. Those things never came back. Now his son had made himself go away and Naruto was scared shitless that the kid wouldn't return.

Fuck it.

Naruto ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get out of the suite and find Gaara or Shikamaru. Why the fuck did weird shit like this always happen in Suna??? He experienced a strong sense of déjà vu as he ran in search of help.

Gaara couldn't immediately be found. Naruto headed to where Shikamaru said Temari's part of the palace was and their room. His running footsteps echoed in the dark halls, his breathing harsh.

* * *

"Oh, Shika, baby, _yes! _I love it when you suck my pussy!"

Shikamaru hummed in acknowledgment, the sound vibrating against her sensitive flesh. He felt her clit suddenly grow larger against his tongue, her hips rise against his face and she was cumming into his mouth with soft cries as her body trembled. Shikamaru reared up, took his dick in his hand and stabbed into her while her orgasm still rocked her.

Naruto burst into the room at that precise moment.

Temari screamed, Shikamaru swore and Naruto bounded right up to the bed, either oblivious or uncaring of the fact that his friend was in the middle of fucking his wife. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and got right into his face, leaning over Temari.

"Rai- Raiden's…gone. He's gone, he disappeared right in front of me, right in front of my eyes, please, he's not coming back, oh please, please help me find him, he's gone, he's gone, he went-"

Shikamaru pulled out of Temari and rolled off the bed. Having heard of Raiden's abilities that afternoon, he had some idea of what Naruto meant and the reason behind his frantic words. Naruto was literally senseless in his fear. Shikamaru found pants nearby and pulled them on. Temari sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to herself.

"Naruto," she said. "Is my nephew in danger? Where is he?"

"I-I…I don't-," Temari saw that Naruto could barely speak and got off the bed as well.

"I'll find Gaara," she stated. She threw on a robe and left the room swiftly.

Shikamaru and Naruto ran back to Naruto's room. As soon as they reached it, the blond went to where the crib lay in pieces and gave a cry at seeing no sign of a baby. Shikamaru guessed he'd been hoping the boy would be back, safe and sound. Naruto even went so far as to place is hands on the mattress and look under the crib pieces.

Shikamaru had been thinking hard from the moment Naruto had voiced his problem. The only hope they had of getting the boy back, short of the boy coming on his own, was Naruto. He needed to calm the unraveling father down.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. He walked over to where Naruto was fondling the crib splinters. He knelt and placed both hands on either side of the blond's thick neck. He used his thumbs to angle the head upwards, forcing eye contact. "Naruto."

Naruto looked into Shikamaru's eyes as his own suddenly swam with tears. He had Raiden's blue blanket in his hands. "Sasuke will kill me. He will straight kill me for losing Raiden like this."

"Listen to me," Shikamaru said steadily. Naruto took a breath as he tried to get control of himself. Shikamaru patted one side of his friend's neck in encouragement. "Listen. You communicate with the boy telepathically, right?"

Naruto's eyes cleared as his mind began working again. "Yes. Kyuubi does, too."

"Good. Try communicating with him now. See if you can find him."

"Okay, but…oh, God, Shikamaru, what if he's d-"

"Don't even think it. Just concentrate on trying to find him."

Naruto closed his eyes and forced himself to send his mind out as far as he could toward the image he had of his son. He felt his mind spinning out, out…stretching…Naruto felt himself losing touch with reality and reeled himself back in hurriedly.

_Kyuubi!_

_**What, boy.**_

_Where is he? Where's the kitling?_

_**Not in this world. Relax, mortal. My kitling is beyond your comprehension. He is safe or I would know. **_

_What the fuck…you fucking piece of shit motherfucker! WHERE IS HE?? WHERE'S MY SON?!_

_**If I must repeat myself so that your puny brain can understand basic words, you will never be able to understand 'your son'. He is in another world, boy. **_

_Can he get back?_

_**I would assume so. But if not, he could hardly do worse where he is now…**_

_You son of a-_

_**Leave me. You bore me.**_

Kyuubi would not answer the questions Naruto fired at him, stubbornly remaining silent. Naruto opened his eyes and realized he'd been clenching his teeth and holding his breath while talking to the demon fox. Shikamaru was watching him.

"Well?" the dark-eyed man said.

"I couldn't contact him. Kyuubi said he's in another world. Shikamaru…what the hell??"

Shikamaru gazed pensively at the floor. After some time, he spoke.

"It's never been proven conclusively that there are other worlds with timelines, history and people, but it's a popular theory. Other dimensions, yes. We even delve into those somewhat with a few jutsus. But other worlds…I'd have to say Raiden is aware of things that we can't perceive with our five senses. Another world is probably where he sends things when he makes them go away. Do you know what he has nightmares about?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question, absorbed in Shikamaru's explanation. "Uh…not really…one time I got an image from him. I think he dreams about me and Sasuke dying and leaving him alone. The nightmares kind of started up when his cousin died."

Shikamaru nodded again. "He probably does dream of that. His fear might be causing his abilities to spike in his dreams. He probably teleported himself by accident. I don't know. What worries me is whether or not he will be able to come back."

"Kyuubi said he could. But how long will that take? Shikamaru…I can't lose him. I can't. What if he's not safe? What do I do?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know what life is like wherever he is. Time might move differently where he is, he might come back when years have passed there, grown up. Or he may come back when years have passed here and still be a baby."

Gaara walked in then, fastening a robe around his nudity.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of a very stimulating massage." His green eyes took in the destruction. "Temari said my nephew is missing. Explain."

Shikamaru did the honors, perversely happy that his night wasn't the only one ruined. Long before he'd finished, Gaara had come to sit beside them, forming a human triangle. His eyes were grave when Shikamaru finished. The redhead looked at Naruto.

The blond was shaking, trying to hold it together. _If only Sasuke were here, _the Kazekage thought. _He would be able to calm him down. I can do nothing._ He, like Shikamaru, placed a hand on Naruto and waited with him, hoping the boy would return.

* * *

Raiden opened his eyes and found himself in a predominately bright space. The smells were different in this strange bright room. He sat up and looked around.

The first thing he noticed was a boy not much bigger than himself, standing in a bed like his and looking at him. Everything came rushing back then; his Fox Daddy dead, his powers spiraling out of control…and seeing this boy. Raiden looked at him with interest.

The eyes were blue like Fox Daddy's. The hair was longish and smooth. Blond like Fox Daddy's. He sensed power, strange strong power coming from the boy, like Fox Daddy. Raiden decided he felt comfortable around this benign boy and grinned. He attempted to communicate.

_**!!!!HiHiHi!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell had seen the black sphere, swirling with purple lightning and fire, grow from a pinprick to a big bubble next to his crib. He'd stood up and watched as the bubble popped with a sound like dull thunder to reveal a baby sitting on the floor. The baby had on a small white shirt and blue pants. It looked around curiously before zeroing in on him. The eyes were big, the hair shaggy, falling on its forehead and around its ears. Wyatt was seriously considering putting up his protective shield when the baby spoke in his mind. The words were oddly forceful.

_**!!!HiHiHi!!!**_

_Hi. _

Wyatt was cautious. He didn't know yet if this baby was a demon or not. He was sort of thinking not. It did not tax him in the slightest to communicate with his mind.

_**!!I'm Raiden!!**_

_I'm Wyatt. Are you a demon?_

_**!??!!?! What's a demon?!?!!?**_

_A bad thing that kills people._

Raiden sent images of the notperson, asking if this was a demon. He felt the Wyattboy examining them interestedly before sending images of his own. Raiden saw things that looked mostly like people throwing fire, lightning (Wyattboy called these energy balls) and other things. Raiden thought for a moment.

_**!!!I can do some of those things. My Papa can do lightning and fire. My Fox Daddy can do wind and water. They don't 'kill' people like you showed me. I hurt the notperson but he was hurting me. I guess I am a demon.!!!**_

Wyatt threw his shield up. Raiden saw this and recognized it as some sort of defense against him. His tender, eager feelings were hurt. He suddenly missed his Fox Daddy and realized he had no idea where he was or if he could get back. His fat face crumpled as he began crying.

Wyatt felt bad. The baby hadn't actually done anything to him. He lowered his shield and waited to see what would happen next. The boy continued crying, wailing. Pretty soon Wyatt's mom or dad would come upstairs to see what all the noise was since he was supposed to be taking a nap. Wyatt orbed to the baby on the floor.

Raiden saw this and stopped crying. The blue lights were pretty. He tried to catch one as they coalesced next to him. Wyattboy was standing there in his funny shoes. He smiled at Raiden.

_**!!!!Sugoi!!! What was that?!!?!!?**_

_You talk funny. That was my orbing. What was that thing you did when you got here?_

_**!!!Don't know. I can't control all my powers. Show me orbing again!!!**_

Wyatt suddenly liked Raiden. He was kind of like him; Small and powerful. He decided to take him up to magic school and show him to his teacher, Mrs. Winterbourne.

Raiden allowed Wyattboy to put a chubby hand on his leg and suddenly they were the blue swirly lights, traveling through space and sky and clouds. Raiden laughed but found he had no voice.

They landed with a thud some place other than they had been. Raiden rolled over and sat on his hands and knees.

_**!!!OWWIES!!!**_

_Sorry. You were moving around, you made me drop you._

_**!!!It's okay!!! What's this place, Wyatt?!?!!**_

_Magic school. See? There's my teacher. She's nice. _Wyatt smiled proudly at Mrs. Winterbourne as she bustled over.

"Wyatt, what on earth are you doing here?! Your mother said you'd be out of school for a few days…who is this?"

"Raiden." Wyatt's speaking voice was low and quiet. Raiden looked excitedly between his new friend and this woman with the long black clothes. He saw other children nearby doing weird things. He decided to join in.

Mrs. Winterbourne watched the baby crawl energetically towards some of her other charges. Wyatt toddled after him. She would have to contact Mrs. Halliwell and discuss this with her as soon as po-

The other kids screamed and tried to run away as the baby, Raiden, let loose a bolt of lightning from his finger. It bounced off the ceiling and walls, leaving scorch marks. Mrs. Winterbourne, trying to calm the children down, ran forward to scoop up the baby Raiden. The frightened children's powers were starting to escape them in their fear. Raiden, who thought they were all playing, let loose a stream of fire from his hand laughing wildly and enjoying himself. He'd never met kids with powers before.

Wyatt, too, was having fun. Raiden was really powerful, something he could relate to. He looked at what Raiden did and copied it easily. They had a little fire fight, Wyatt standing on the floor, bouncing up and down, Raiden in the screeching Mrs. Winterbourne's arms, cackling merrily.

A tongue of flame nicked Wyatt's teacher on the leg and she dropped Raiden. Raiden fell, banging his head so that it bled a little. The children, huddled in a corner, ran out of the room as Raiden roared. Black smoke-like stuff poured out of him, but Wyatt was already there at his new friend's side. Mrs. Winterbourne watched.

_Raiden, you okay?!_

_**!!Owwies!!!**_

_Let me fix it._

Wyatt laid a hand on Raiden's head and soothing, yellow light made Raiden's hurt go away. He blinked at Wyattboy. He saw his friend go to the teacher who'd dropped him and do the same thing to her leg. Raiden was fascinated.

Mrs. Winterbourne rediscovered her powers of speech. "Wyatt Halliwell I am calling your mother! You are in big trouble, young man!"

Wyatt pouted, tears forming in his eyes. He looked at his new friend sitting on the floor.

_We better go. My mom is going to be really mad at me. We can play in my room some more?_

_**!!!Wow, that was super super sugoii! I have to go, my Fox Daddy might be mad, too. Can I come play later?!?!?!**_

_Yeah, okay! _Wyatt smiled.

_**!!!!ByeByeBye!!!!**_

_Bye, Raiden! _

Wyatt waved as the black ball formed around Raiden and he disappeared amidst the fire, lightning and hollow booming sound.

* * *

Naruto was not doing well. It had been over an hour since Raiden had gone. Shikamaru had brought him some tea, but Naruto ignored it. He, Gaara and Shikamaru sat near the remains of the crib waiting for they knew not what.

The buzzing sound had Gaara and Shikamaru looking around curiously, but Naruto recognized it as the sound Raiden had made when he disappeared. He jumped up, looking around wildly, clutching the blue blanket to his chest.

The black sphere started as a small dot that expanded where the crib pieces lay. Raiden plopped down on the askew mattress laughing and brimming with happiness. Naruto ran to him, slipping on bits of wood, and snatched him up. He turned him this way and that, checking for injuries. Then he pulled down Raiden's diaper and smacked him sharply on his fat bottom. Raiden squealed, squirming in his daddy's hands. Naruto shook him.

"_Damn it, _Raiden! Don't you ever, _ever _do that again, do you understand me?! Never! _Never!_ Bad, bad, _bad,_ boy! Bad! Do that again and I will make you sorry for the rest of your life, you hear me? Do you?! Never! Bad!" Naruto gave the howling baby a final shake before hugging him to his broad chest tightly. Raiden hugged back, sobbing.

Shikamaru and Gaara had been watching uneasily. They relaxed when Naruto hugged and cooed to the distraught boy. Three and a half months Raiden may be, but he looked like a solid boy of one year. Naruto's face was fierce with relief as he continued hugging his son. Gaara and Shikamaru decided to leave them for the moment.

Naruto went with his returned son to a chair in his bedroom and sat down. Raiden was still crying. He'd never had his Fox Daddy mad at him like that.

_Raiden. Where were you?_

_!!!I don't know!!! I met a boy! He's my friend! Know what he can do, Fox Daddy?!?! He can-_

_A boy? What boy, did he hurt you?_

_!!!!Nope! His name is Wyatt!! Look!!_

Raiden proceeded to send him images of some kid. He saw the blue lights, the other strange kids, the woman who dropped his son, the way this Wyatt healed Raiden. Naruto digested everything as the pictures faded. Then he sent his own feelings, translated to pictures, for his son to interpret. He let Raiden know what it had done to him to see him vanish, to not know where he'd gone or if he was coming back.

Raiden grew serious. The thoughts that came to Naruto were the first he'd received from his son that weren't surrounded by hyper excitement.

_I'll always come back to you, Fox Daddy. I'll never leave you. Even if I'm dead I'll come back to you._

Naruto shivered. It was an odd paraphrasing of a promise he and Sasuke had made to each other right after Kushina had died. His son gazed up at him. Naruto cupped the spiky head and pressed it to his chest, leaning back in the chair and thinking.

Whoever this Wyatt was, he didn't seem dangerous, but Raiden had scared those other people. If he went back, they might harm him. He reiterated to his son the importance of never going back. Raiden did not respond with agreement. All Naruto got from him was a strong bond with this Wyatt, his new friend. Naruto sighed. Raiden would need convincing.

* * *

The next few days, were tense for Naruto. He kept expecting Raiden to disappear. He kept the boy with him at all times. Shikamaru played with Raiden sometimes, giving Naruto some relief, but the blond always came back soon after to check on his son.

About a week after the vanishing incident, Gaara called Naruto to his office. When he entered, he found his adopted brother in a very solemn mood.

"Naruto, sit down. I have some bad news."

"No. Not Sasuke. Not him, no-"

"It's not about Sasuke."

Naruto dropped his head into his hands, momentarily faint with relief.

"It's your godfather, Jiraiya-sama. He was killed by Pein, Naruto. I'm so sorry."

Naruto lifted his head slowly, his blue eyes puzzled. "What? Ero-sennin…"

Gaara'd made sure his gourd was on his back before he summoned Naruto. As he watched the eyes turning red now, he was profoundly grateful. He let the cork pop free, prepared and waiting.

"No. Just no. My dad, my mom, now my godfather? Who's next?!"

"Naruto-"

"No, man! Jesus, you know how strong Ero-sennin was? This Pein must be impossibly strong. And Sasuke is headed towards him right now with only Itachi for back up! I gotta go." Naruto stood up.

Gaara did as well. "Where are you going? You can't-"

"I'm going to head them off at Konoha, tell them we have to rescue Kaito some other way. They can't go up against Madara and Pein both. They need help." Naruto spun for the door.

"And Raiden?"

Naruto paused with his hand on the knob, but he didn't look back. "Take care of him for me. Please."

Gaara sighed as Naruto disappeared. What a mess. Maybe he shouldn't have told him? At least Itachi would have more backup now. Gaara had more faith in Naruto than he did in Sasuke.

No rest for the weary, no peace for the wicked.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: As always thank for the reviews and bringing any errors I've made to my attention! You guys are truly the best audience a noob could ask for, always supportive and encouraging. I love all of you to death!

To the one who asked if this story was ending soon...I don't know what chapter number it will end on. Certainly it's closer to ending now than it was at, say, chapter 10. :S

Note: Gideon is headmaster of Magic School

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 51

One thing was for sure, it felt absolutely wonderful to be traveling at the very height of one's speed again. Naruto loved his son, but traveling with him had been a drag, quite as bad as traveling with Itachi.

Naruto made it to Konoha in a record 13 hours. He recognized Kotetsu and Izumu at the gate, greeted them warmly. They exclaimed at how different he looked. Naruto didn't know what they were talking about, but waved jauntily as he raced towards the Uchiha compound.

He met quite a few people along the way. Lee hailed him heartily. Naruto was briefly distracted as they talked and laughed, other people who recognized him joining in the conversation. Naruto, an essentially social creature, had missed this. He felt his heart swelling with love for his friends as Neji informed him that Ino said they'd be naming their first son Naruto. The blond looked around and realized he'd not only missed his friends, he'd missed the village. He missed having a stable home with a stable coterie of friends.

Naruto wanted to come home. He wanted Raiden growing up with his friends' kids. He wanted to become Hokage and get on with his life, his dream. And he wanted Sasuke by his side when he did it.

This reminded Naruto of his reason for being in the village and he bid his friends farewell. He promised to see them again soon as he took off for Sasuke's house.

He got sidetracked again when he passed Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto reasoned the world could wait for an hour while he dealt with the imperative issue of reuniting with his favorite food. Naruto entered the small familiar establishment.

The old man looked up and recognized his best customer instantly despite the deep tan and the ponytail that hung down Naruto's back. He smiled warmly in welcome, even more so when Naruto plunked himself down and steadily consumed twenty-five bowls of Super Deluxe Ramen Special.

When Naruto finally made it to Sasuke's house he could scarcely move, he was so full. Mikoto greeted him at the door.

"Naruto!" A crash sounded behind her and she turned to inspect it, leaving Naruto to enter and close the door behind himself.

Naruto looked around the well-known rooms and felt assaulted with memories of Sasuke and their time there. He went to Sasuke's old room and found it being inhabited by the girls. They greeted him with shrieks, running to press themselves against him. The boys heard and came dashing from Itachi's room, where they'd been stashed.

Naruto smiled down at their bright, eager faces trying to answer their barrage of questions. No, he wasn't staying. No, Raiden wasn't with him. Yes, he would be back. Naruto looked up at Mikoto watching them from the doorway and silently asked with his eyes for a moment of her time. Mikoto caught the look and told the kids to go play outside for awhile. The kids stampeded out of the house as the two adults watched.

"They'll be starting at the academy soon. That will be a relief," Mikoto sighed.

"Did the elders give any trouble when Itachi brought them?"

"No. Surprisingly, they were happy to have Uchiha living in Konoha again. They invited Itachi back as well. I think they're eager to put the past behind them." Mikoto led Naruto to the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Look, Mikoto-san, I came here to warn Sasuke and Itachi. About Pein and how dangerous he is…are they around?"

"I'm so sorry about Jiraya, Naruto. I heard about him when we got to the village, the day before yesterday. No, they aren't around, they left this morning. If you hurry you might be able to catch up to them. I think they said they were heading northwest."

"Damn. Okay. Alright. I'm going to check in briefly with Tsunade before I try catching up to them." Naruto stepped forward and kissed her cheek briefly, something he'd never done. "I'll give Raiden your love."

He left, passing the kids and fending them off when they playfully tried to hold him back. Naruto sped towards the Hokage office. When he got there, Shizune showed him in immediately, looking at him curiously.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from the conversation she was having and felt her stomach tighten. She recognized the man, but how he'd changed! Her golden brown eyes took in Naruto's appearance.

Naruto's skin was deeply tanned, making his eyes seem brighter. His hair was bleached a pale, pale blond and gathered in a tail that hung halfway down his back. He was even broader than before, if that was possible. His father had been a lean individual. Naruto must take after his mother's side of the family as far as build. He had on a faded blue long sleeve V-neck shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing his beefy forearms. His pants were a dark gray, durable. His weapons pouch hung low on the lean hips and he moved with the prowling grace of some predatory animal. _He might soon be ready, _she thought with wonder. _He really might soon be ready to take over for me. God, what happened while he was away to put that adult look in his eyes? He's aged, though he's only eighteen._ She spoke out loud as Naruto came and stood before her desk.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." She laid a finger on her lips as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm happy you came, Naruto. I was about to send a messenger to the Sand village so that you might be collected. Jiraiya-"

"Is dead. I know. Granny, Pein needs to be stopped, but not by Sasuke and Itachi. He might be too much for them. I just came to check in before I go meet up with them and try to call them off."

Tsunade listened in silence, swiveling slightly in her chair. The finger tapped her lips. "Yes, I'd heard Itachi's son was being held captive. It's funny you should say Pein needs to be stopped. We believe he can be…by you." Here Tsunade gestured to the one she was conversing with when Naruto had entered her office.

Naruto saw a small, elderly toad sitting in some contraption on another toad's back. There was an additional escort of two other toads. Naruto had seen this when he entered but had not commented on it. He focused on them now. The elderly frog spoke to him.

"Before I start, you _are _Jiraiya-chan's pupil, right?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Pupil? Naruto struggled to bring his floundering thoughts into order. The question hadn't been what he was expecting.

"Are you or aren't Jiraiya-chan's pupil??" The elderly frog seemed to get agitated.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. Was this frog for real? She stared at him unblinkingly, a slight crease between her brows. Naruto figured he'd better answer.

"I…guess so. I mean, yeah, I am. He taught me off and on a few years ago. Especially when I was in exile."

"Ah, good then. Well, Jiraiya left a code right before he died, information on defeating Pein. None of us knows what it means. We're thinking you, as the Child of Prophecy and Jiraiya-chan's-"

"Wait, the _what?"_ Naruto hissed in incredulity.

"Child of Prophecy. More about that later. Right now I need you to look at this." So saying, the old toad whisked his little kimono off with a flourish and turned his back.

Naruto looked at the numbers etched there and felt a sense of surrealism wash over him. He did not like where this was going. All he'd wanted to do was come here and check in with his Hokage like a proper Leaf shinobi, then go find Sasuke. How was it he was being roped into all this extra shit? Child of Prophecy? That sounded like something these toads and the Fifth wanted to use to get him to do something. He wasn't having it.

"Well," Tsunade prompted him when all he did was look at the toad's back.

Naruto decided to ignore everything and get on with his plan. "Granny-Tsunade, I just came to check in. I'm going to head Sasuke off before he can try and take on Pein. That's all. I'm-"

"Unacceptable. Naruto, Pein needs to be defeated and we think you have a chance if you accept training with-"

"Look. I need to get to him, okay, I don't have time to stand around here-"

Tsunade sat forward. "You don't think Pein needs to be defeated for what's he's done?"

"Of course he has to die, it's just-"

"If not for Jiraiya's sake, what about yours? He'll come after you eventually. Itachi said Akatsuki only lacks two of the tailed beasts to complete their plans. You and the Eight-Tails. Akatsuki needs to be stopped once and for all."

Naruto grit his teeth. He hated having his life dictated to him. "Sasuke-"

"Stop," Tsunade said wearily. She rubbed the flesh between her eyes. After all this time he and Sasuke were still everything to each other. Their feelings hadn't lessened one bit, may even have strengthened. She had to compromise here if she were to have a hope of getting anything out of him. She took a deep breath and came around her desk to stand in front of him. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"Alright, Naruto. Go to him. On one condition: once you've warned him you come back here and accept Sage training with Fukasaku-sama. We need you to do this, Naruto. Pein is a threat, he needs to be stopped. Does that suit you?"

Naruto thought about it as he stared down into her pretty face. If he could warn Sasuke, then he would be alright. Raiden was being taken care of by Gaara. Gaara would not fail him, he would protect Raiden with his life, as would Shikamaru. All he had to do was successfully warn Sasuke and then all his people would be safe. And Pein did need to be stopped. Matter of fact, Naruto couldn't wait to get in him.

He nodded to the Fifth and she visibly relaxed. The toad, Fukasaku, spoke up.

"Yosh. How long will you be off warning this Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Depends on how far they've gotten. Definitely the longer I'm here talking to your wrinkled ass, the longer-" Naruto was silenced violently when Tsunade crashed her fist into his stomach.

"Watch your mouth, you uncouth brat! That's Jiraiya's master, one of the great sages of Myobokuzan! Speak with some respect." She stomped back to her desk, muttering.

Naruto straightened up slowly, rubbing his stomach and swallowing the ramen that had come up when she'd punched him. A small shudder ran through him. He'd forgotten the Fifth's deadly temper. He resumed speaking with notably more respect, watching the Hokage from the corner of his eye.

"I mean…once I warn him, I'll try and come back as quickly as possible." Naruto offered this with a small bow in the toad's direction, pouring as much reverence into the simple gesture as he could manage. He saw Tsunade nod approvingly and he relaxed a little.

"Very well. Hurry back, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded to first him then Tsunade and got the living fuck out of there.

Once outside the building housing the Hokage office, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to run into anyone else, so he raced out of the village on rooftops, making it to the forest outside of Konohagakure in record time. He pointed himself northwest and set himself a swift and steady pace, watching for signs of Sasuke and Itachi the entire time. It was midafternoon.

* * *

Sasuke was only able to do this mission at all by keeping Naruto's face in the forefront of his mind. Being away from him was some of the most hellish pain he'd ever been through. Somehow being separated from Naruto was worse than every bad thing that had ever happened to him in his life. Worse than the night of slaughter, worse than his brother leaving him for ten years, worse than Orochimaru, the pregnancy, the birth, Masaru…everything. God, oh, God, how he breathed, walked, lived without Naruto by his side, he didn't know. This was it. This mission, taking out Akatsuki once and for all would be it for Sasuke. After this, he would not leave Naruto's side again. He and Naruto would raise little Raiden and live their lives. They could travel the world or stay in one place, he didn't care, so long as they were together.

Itachi was having similar thoughts. Losing his son made him realize there was nothing more important in life than the ones you loved. It wasn't like he had an infinite amount of time to be with them. Though he'd successfully kept the information from both Sasuke and Gaara, he was very ill. Once this mission was over, he would settle down with his kids. Maybe Gaara could be convinced to join him, or he could join Gaara. The man was the perfect counterpart to Itachi, his other half. He would live out the rest of his life in peace with the ones he loved.

The older man cast a sideways look at his brother. He knew Sasuke was forcing himself to go on. His feelings for Naruto-kun were cataclysmically powerful. Being apart from him was hurting Sasuke. He did not kid himself into thinking Sasuke's motives for coming on this mission had anything to do with their promise of years before. In fact, Itachi knew Sasuke's reasons for coming on this mission now had nothing to do with his brother at all. It was about Naruto. And maybe his son. Mainly Naruto, though. Sasuke was going to eliminate any threat to the loud blond no matter what. That he could protect his son in the process was a bonus, Itachi surmised.

Well. They could each protect their loves and get on with their lives after this. He increased their pace, Sasuke easily matching him. The sooner this business was settled, the better.

* * *

Sundown had come and the moon was just rising when Naruto came across their campfire. He dropped down in their midst, causing Itachi to set a kunai to his throat. Naruto made a small 'eep' sound; he hadn't seen Itachi move toward him at all. That was dangerous shit, right there. He swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple graze the sharp blade. A drop of sweat ran into one eye as Itachi slowly released him. Naruto caught sight of the Sharingan he had in place and felt his balls shrivel. He'd almost gotten himself killed just now. Jesus. Then he noticed Sasuke standing on the far side of the fire.

They regarded each other in silence. Something passed between them, some knowledge too big to be analyzed or understood. It made them both shiver, though. Naruto broke the silence first.

"Pein killed Ero-sennin."

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Jiraiya," Naruto clarified.

Itachi frowned. Sasuke remained stoic, staring at Naruto longingly.

"Thank you for telling us, Naruto-kun," Itachi said at last. "But the Hokage already told us. Why did you feel the need to inform us as well?"

"Because," Naruto said, tearing his eyes from Sasuke at last, "He's got to be strong as hell to beat Ero-sennin like that. You guys can't go up against him and this Madara by yourselves. And there are still some other Akatsuki members to deal with. How are just the two of you going to go up against all of them?"

"There are only Deidara and Konan besides Madara and Pein. You underestimate me. I will prevail, rest assured," Itachi said.

"Maybe one on one, but altogether? If they all came at you at once?" Naruto pressed, stepping closer to Itachi.

"I won't be alone. Sasuke is with me. He-"

"No. Okay? No, no and no. Kaito has to be rescued some other way. You can not go up against them like this, you'll die."

"There is no-" Itachi began. Sasuke cut him off.

"Alright," the younger Uchiha said. Both men turned to him in surprise. Naruto had a half smile of hope. Itachi was frowning more severely than before.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in stern tones. "We can't let anything-"

"Shh, Itachi. Naruto is right, we should formulate another plan. What do you suggest, Naruto?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I just came from the Hokage's office. She and this old toad who taught Ero-sennin said I might have a chance to beat Pein if I went through Sage training. If you guys can rescue Kaito and manage to wait till my training is done, I can come with you and we can hit Akatsuki hard. I promised Tsunade I'd warn you guys and go right back, though, so I can't come with you now."

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged a look. "Out of the question," Itachi said.

"I disagree. Naruto, that sounds like a safer plan. We'll go along with it," Sasuke contradicted his bother. Sasuke walked around the fire and hugged Naruto. He turned them around so that he was facing Itachi over Naruto's shoulder. He activated his Sharingan and sent his brother a message via a small Genjutsu. Itachi's expression cleared at once.

Naruto hugged him back. Sasuke leaned away from him and looked down into the broad face that was his reason for living. "How much time do you have before you have to go back?"

"Well, I told them I would be back as soon as possible…"

"I need you, Naruto. Spend the night with me."

Naruto did not consider refusing. He nodded mutely, looking into the dark eyes that were dearer to him than his next breath.

* * *

Sasuke led them deeper into the woods. They held hands, not speaking. The taller man didn't stop until he reached a small moonlit clearing. He dropped Naruto's hand and performed a Genjutsu Naruto recognized as a smaller version of the one Mikoto had used to assist their rescue of Neji and Hinata the night the exiles had left the village. Naruto wondered what Sasuke wanted to do that he felt they needed the extra privacy.

A boulder protruded from the ground near the boundary of trees. Sasuke went into the bag he'd brought with him and dug out their iPod. He cued a playlist and set it on the boulder. He removed his loose shirt and turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"Dance with me?" he said softly. He had a hand held out to Naruto in invitation. Naruto went to him as the first strains of the fast, unintelligible Reggae song blasted forth. Sasuke always did love Dancehall music.

The music was incredibly fast, what Naruto recognized as the stuff played at 'bashments'. Sasuke swung him around in time, dancing fast himself, his body quickly becoming slicked with sweat. Naruto laughed and went along with it.

Sasuke took Naruto's shirt off as they grinded together, their chests pressed to each other as they gyrated in time to the music. They were doing the Perreo dance. Sasuke spun Naruto around and held his broad back to his chest as they continued the dance, each becoming more excited as time passed, but not willing to stop dancing just yet.

Naruto could not remember ever dancing with Sasuke. Dancing at the same time, separately, but not with each other like this. It was unimaginably erotic. Intoxicating beyond belief, magical. Naruto's heart knocked against his ribs, his dick was hard as a rock as Sasuke moved with him. They gazed into each other's eyes as Sasuke spun him again so they were facing each other. They way their bodies moved in unison, how their sweat mingled and they inhaled each other's breath as their noses barely touched…it was more intimate than making love. The music beat through them as they moved around the clearing. Sasuke held Naruto, their foreheads touching, their pelvises bumping each other's heatedly as the dance intensified with their arousal. Considering what they were capable of as ninja, the fast dance didn't strain their bodies at all. It was the way their eyes met, the feel of hands on skin, the way they moved together without conscious thought that had them breathing hard, their hearts beating strongly against each other as their chests made contact.

Sasuke reached behind Naruto and undid his ponytail, never breaking eye contact. He spread the golden, silken strands until they framed Naruto's face. Sasuke's own hair swung at a level between his ears and shoulders. Sasuke buried his fingers in Naruto's hair as Naruto took hold of Sasuke's head by his own hair, again without words being spoken. Moonlit blue gazed into slate gray and vice versa. Their bodies were barely moving now, though the music still blared at a frenetic pace.

They kissed.

The two men held each other tightly, wrapping their strong arms around each other and squeezing hard…but the kiss was as gentle and light as the fluttering of butterfly wings. It was soft, sweet, lingering. Sasuke bent his knees and closed his arms around Naruto's waist, lifting him so that the blond's head was higher than his. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke dropped his arms and rubbed the muscular back, the waist and hips and legs as he walked slowly, unhurriedly to a tree. He tilted them, leaning Naruto against it as they continued to kiss softly.

The kiss deepened slowly, as if they had all the time in the world instead of just this one night before Naruto went off to train for God knew how long. Sasuke moved them away from the tree, swaying to the music while he carried Naruto still, the blond holding him tightly with arms and legs. Their breathing roughened, their erections pressed together.

They danced for a long time, fully enjoying each other. Their love was unbearably painful, yet they felt reborn in the embrace they shared, the kiss that gave and took and gave again. Sasuke stopped swaying at last. He lowered them both to the soft grass.

Their lips broke apart as they lay on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. Naruto traced Sasuke's eyes and brows wonderingly. Tears came to his own eyes as his love choked him. Sasuke kissed the tears away, swallowing their saltiness reverently. He breathed a sigh that fanned over Naruto's whiskers like a warm benediction. The music was slower now, seeming to echo their mood.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke and took control, kissing him with all the love in his big heart. Sasuke's arms twisted around Naruto's neck, holding him close as the blond settled his heavy body on Sasuke's.

Long minutes, an hour, more, was spent on kissing and touching and visiting the well-loved places on their bodies. Moans and sighs were soft accompaniment to the music that played in the clearing. Their pants were discarded without either noticing. Genitals were fondled in time to the slow sexy music and graphic lyrics.

When Naruto lowered his mouth over Sasuke's dripping cock, it was with a moan of anticipation that echoed Sasuke's.

Naruto sucked the thick length in his mouth for all he was worth, not bothering to check the noisy slurping sounds as he bobbed his head in the twisting way Sasuke liked. Sasuke, leaning on his elbows so he could watch, let his head fall and his back arch as Naruto inexorably brought him to his climax. Sasuke's hips bucked rhythmically as he came in Naruto's avaricious mouth. He felt the blond put the tip of his tongue in the slit of Sasuke's cock and the raven-haired boy shuddered and cried out.

If Sasuke thought Naruto was done, he was mistaken. Naruto spread Sasuke's long legs and pressed the knees to his chest so that Sasuke's ass was lifted and bared for Naruto. Sasuke held his knees up as Naruto lowered his mouth to Sasuke's hole.

Naruto paused right over it, a mischievous smile lighting his face. He released Sasuke's hips long enough to perform a very familiar hand signal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Two clones materialized in a puff of smoke. They were as naked as their creator. Sasuke grinned briefly before one clone squatted over his face, sticking his hard cock in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto motioned to the other clone as Sasuke gagged slightly on the hot flesh. The other clone bent down and took Sasuke's soft dick in his mouth. Naruto lowered his own mouth to the puckered hole and began sucking strongly.

Sasuke moaned on the flesh in his mouth. The sucking on his dick and anus provided so much stimulation to his body that he was hard again almost instantly. His nerves felt taught with excitement. He bucked strongly as pleasure zinged through him, but each Naruto held him down. Sasuke was groaning so constantly that he could no longer suck on the clone's cock. The clone took matters into his own hands as he began thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, holding his head still.

Naruto was by now fucking Sasuke with his tongue, moving it in time to the music that was speeding up again. Sasuke was trembling violently.

Before Sasuke could cum again, Naruto signaled to his clones. They all switched positions. One clone knelt in front of Sasuke as the Uchiha spat on his asshole a few times before entering the tight flesh with a groan. The clone that had been sucking Sasuke off now stood in front of him, straddling the clone Sasuke was fucking. Sasuke closed his mouth over the jutting cock hungrily. Naruto saw that his lover was good and occupied. He stuck four fingers in Sasuke, rotating his wrist so that the knotted fingers twisted in Sasuke, making him arch his back. Sasuke's hips pumped faster, fucking the clone harder the more Naruto stimulated him. The sounds Sasuke made, muffled by the cock in his mouth, drove Naruto to replace his hand with his own pulsating cock.

Sasuke briefly released the hard flesh in his mouth to yell Naruto's name as the blond entered him to the hilt in one move. The forceful shove caused him to thrust harshly into the clone he was fucking. The other clone grabbed Sasuke's head and filled his mouth again. Naruto adjusted his knees, getting leverage as he commenced his driving movements.

Sasuke was powerless to do anything. Naruto fucked him and the clone both, since Naruto's hard thrusts dictated Sasuke's movements. Naruto's hands came around to cup Sasuke's chest, fingering the nipples. Sasuke came explosively. Such was the level of his excitement that he remained hard even as the clone he was sucking came in his mouth, pulling out to spray his face with the warm thick liquid. The clone bent and licked the cum from Sasuke's face, kissing him, transferring the liquid between their mouths as Naruto increased the force and pace of his fucking. The music seemed to keep time with him.

When Naruto came, the other clones disappeared suddenly, leaving Sasuke's cock cold and alone. He gasped as Naruto thrusted brutally fast and hard through his orgasm before slowing down. He pushed Sasuke to the grass, where the shaking Uchiha turned on his back in time to catch Naruto as he fell on him. Naruto tasted himself on Sasuke's lips as they kissed hard, in a frenzy of passion. Sasuke lifted his legs and Naruto entered him again, pressing deep and holding his cock there as he jerked Sasuke off while they kissed.

Naruto swallowed Sasuke's cries as the man came in his hand. When the spurts stopped, Naruto began making love slowly to Sasuke, drawing it out for over an hour, leaning on an elbow so he could gaze into Sasuke's eyes the entire time.

Naruto made love to Sasuke for the rest of the night, the music a backdrop to their burning passion.

* * *

At dawn, Sasuke came tiredly into the camp his brother had maintained through the night. Itachi looked at him, at the bite marks, the hickies, the scratches and was secretly glad he and Gaara knew how to make love like civilized people. Not for the first time he wondered how his brother not only endured Naruto's attentions, but seemed to thrive on them.

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He's coming. You got the message last night, right?"

"Yes. We appear to go along with his plan until he leaves for the Sage training. Then we continue to Akatsuki and carry out our mission as we originally planned."

"Right. When he finds out, he'll kill me for lying to him, but I don't care. He'll be safe, Raiden will be safe and that's all that matters. I'll get him to forgive me later. Right now it's too important for us to eliminate Akatsuki."

Itachi nodded. But he did not wish to be in his brother's shoes when the blond man discovered this deception. In Itachi's opinion, this was more serious by far than the kissing incident, an event that had ended with Sasuke pregnant.

Naruto came into the camp then, pulling on his shirt. He flipped his ponytail out of his collar as he looked back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," Sasuke said. "Will you go back to Konoha now?"

"Yeah…where you guys headed?"

Itachi performed his part of the ruse. "We will remain here to formulate a rescue plan for my son. When we feel confident of extracting him without a serious altercation between Akatsuki and ourselves, we will act."

Naruto smiled. "Perfect. And like I said, I'll finish my training as soon as I can and meet up with you guys. Should we meet in Suna?"

"That sounds fine," Sasuke agreed. "I didn't get a chance to ask before, but how's Raiden?"

Naruto paused. "Yeah, uh…he's fine. Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru are looking after him. Uh…check up on him when you get a chance, huh? He's been doing some freaky shit lately."

He briefly went over Raiden's world-hopping tendencies. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened. "Yes," Sasuke said slowly. "I'll check on him as soon as I can."

Naruto went to Sasuke and hugged him. He held his face up for a kiss, knowing Sasuke would be mortified to do it in front of his brother. His lips twitched with repressed laughter as he waited innocently for Sasuke to kiss him.

Sasuke glanced at his brother who was of course watching with unconcealed interest. Sasuke's cheeks reddened as he pecked Naruto's lips perfunctorily. He was stepping away when Naruto yanked him back and kissed him properly.

Itachi saw his brother protest a short time before he melted around the blond man. Did he look like that when he and Gaara kissed? Fascinating.

When the two lovers broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Itachi collected his brother before things could progress. Naruto reluctantly let Sasuke's hand be pulled out of his. Itachi kept walking as he pulled Sasuke along by the collar. Sasuke walked backward, keeping Naruto in sight. Naruto did not look away until they disappeared around a tree.

Naruto swallowed the ache that crept in his throat, the tears that burned his eyes. His fists clenched as he bore down, pushing his grief away so that he could focus on the task at hand. The sooner he trained, the sooner he could help them defeat Pein and the sooner he, Sasuke and Raiden could all be together.

He turned and sped off in the opposite direction Sasuke had been traveling in.

* * *

Raiden was raising nine kinds of hell in Gaara's household. Mindful of his ability to disappear, Gaara had instructed that the boy be watched constantly. Naruto had been gone a week now. In that time Temari had taken to the boy like a fly to honey.

She spoiled him rotten, cooing over him in a way Gaara and Shikamaru both thought was absolutely revolting. The boy, truly Naruto's son, ate this up and took advantage in shameless fashion. He abused his powers, throwing lightning and fire around whenever he didn't get his way. Whenever Gaara or Shikamaru intervened the boy howled pitiably, bringing a furious Temari down on their heads. Once, she had been so enraged when Shikamaru took a lollipop from the boy as punishment for teleporting from his crib to the kitchens (something the boy did often…he liked traveling between the different rooms in the house without having to be carried) Temari had used her fan on them. Gaara threw up his sand shield furiously, threatening to disown her.

Shikamaru froze her with his Kage Mane, but Raiden took exception to this and duplicated Temari's slicing wind, blowing both his uncles to hell and back. Temari had been over the moon at having her move copied so perfectly by her perfect nephew. Kankurou had gotten involved then, trying to scare the boy into submission with his three puppets. Raiden had set them on fire gleefully.

Raiden wasn't trying to be bad. He just had never been without his fathers' strong influence. One or the other of his daddies was always present and Raiden never dared cross them. They were quite capable of dealing with his powers. Unpleasant things happened when he used his powers without their permission. Very unpleasant things, indeed.

But they were nowhere around. Even better, Aunt Temari seemed to think everything he did was the height of cute. Riling his uncles to the point of screaming violence was always hilarious to him. They hated it when he laughed at their rages and threats, which only made him laugh more. They could never catch him and they never hit him the way Fox Daddy had. He saw no reason not to live it up until his Fox Daddy or Papa got back.

Right now he was in his crib. Kankurou had guard duty, but he was busy trying to repair his puppets. He had his back turned to Raiden. Raiden decided to try something he'd seen his Fox Daddy do countless times. He concentrated.

A clone appeared next to Raiden, grinning at him with his baby teeth. Raiden grinned back, then folded matter around himself so that he was transported to an empty room of the house. This was the same technique he used to make rocks disappear. It was different from what he'd done when he'd gone to see Wyatt.

Raiden had been thinking about that ever since he'd done it. He'd spent long hours at night, when he was supposed to be sleeping, going over what had happened. He was able now to call up the swirling lights and sounds at will. He'd done this in front of Gaara one time. The Kazekage had not acted as if he saw anything, so Raiden knew he was the only one who could see this phenomenon. Now, in the room, he called up the lights again.

He now knew he was seeing other worlds. Worlds like where Wyatt lived, and others that were different from his and Wyatt's worlds both. He knew somehow, that night Wyatt had appeared, that he had chosen the world he was in unconsciously. His young mind had a dim, fumbling understanding that Wyatt's world was chosen because somehow Wyatt was the key to beating death. His floundering, terrified mind had sought the answer to his problem without conscious direction. Raiden wanted, needed to see Wyatt again. Apart from the things he could do and the possible help he could give, he was fun to be around. He was Raiden's first friend.

Raiden knew how to get to the world and back now. It took a lot of energy, but he was up to the task. The black sphere grew, streaked with lightning and fire, before it shrank again, leaving the room empty.

* * *

"Okay, I don't understand," Piper Halliwell said in her high voice. She rubbed her back tiredly; she was heavy with Cris Halliwell, who was due to be born in a couple of months. "You're saying my son, Wyatt, brought some unknown kid here to magic school? And the kid had demonic powers?? Leo?" she turned to her husband with a whine.

Leo frowned at his wife, concerned as much as she was. "Well, honey, look on the bright side. If Wyatt was able to bring him to magic school, the kid couldn't have been evil. No evil beings can enter here, you know that.

"Oh, my…that is _so _not the point," Piper huffed. She, Mrs. Winterbourne, Gideon and Leo were having a conference in Gideon's office. Mrs. Winterbourne and Gideon both looked very grave. "The _point _is that some unknown _kid _with demonic _powers _has made contact with our _son _when we all know some demon is out there trying to turn Wyatt evil! What if this kid is the thing we've been looking for, huh? I mean, the kind of powers they're saying he has…I don't think even Wyatt is that powerful, Leo!"

Leo looked as his distraught wife for a moment before turning to Wyatt's nursery teacher. "What did Wyatt say his name was? The kid?"

"Umm…Raiden, I think. Yes, that was the name he gave."

"Raiden…Raiden…I know that name," Gideon mused with his eyes closed. He got up abruptly and left the room. Leo tried to comfort Piper as Mrs. Winterbourne got up to make tea. Gideon came back holding a dusty blood red volume. He flipped the pages as he sat back down, adjusting his robes as he did so.

"Ah, yes, here it is," Gideon intoned. "Raiden. Japanese god of thunder and lightening. He's said to have the face of a demon and skin of flames or red skin. Powerful." He looked up at Piper and Leo's horrified faces. Then he turned to Mrs. Winterbourne. "Does the child in question fit the description?"

"Why, yes…he did throw lightning, and when he left in that black bubble, there was a sound of thunder. His skin wasn't red or flaming, but maybe he didn't show all of his powers."

"This is serious," Leo said.

"Damn right it's serious," Piper shrilled. "Our son is consorting with a freaking god!"

"Where is Wyatt now, Leo?" Gideon's concern was written on his face.

"He's home, with Paige and Phoebe."

"Have they been apprised of the situation?"

"No…well, we didn't know what to tell them. We didn't know anything before this meeting."

"Go home at once and inform them that should the child appear again they are to attempt to contain him. You must make it known to Wyatt that he can not allow this Raiden near him again."

Leo nodded as he helped Piper to her feet. He prepared to orb them to the manor.

* * *

At the Halliwell manor, while Piper and Leo where having their conference, Paige was doing laundry in the basement. Phoebe was out on a date and Wyatt was in his playpen in the living room.

The boy looked up as the sphere materialized with its hollow booming sound and there Raiden sat, grinning fit to burst.

_**!!!HiHiHi!!!**_

_Hi, Raiden!_

_**?!?! Wanna Play??!!**_

_My mom and dad probably won't let me. They got really mad when my teacher told them about you. They'll be even madder if they see me with you._

_**!!!We can go someplace else!!! You got things I want you to show me, like that healing thing you did!!!**_

_They'll see that I'm gone. We can't._

_**!!! We can if I show you a cool something I can do!!! Watch!**_

Raiden made a shadow clone. It waved at Wyatt as the boy stood up and looked at this new Raiden closely. Wyatt smiled. He turned in his playpen, examining the air next to him. Raiden saw a clone shimmer into existence amid the pretty blue lights. It waved to Raiden.

_**!!!! See!! Now come down here. I think I can take us both if we touch ourselves together !!**_

Wyatt understood. He orbed to Raiden and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy. Raiden focused, adjusting the jutsu accordingly so that it took them both in a shrinking black sphere that disappeared just as Paige rounded a corner to check on her nephew. She heard the thunder and looked out a window at the sunny day.

"Hmm. Looks like we might have rain today." She shrugged at the blue sky. Then she turned and smiled at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled back at her.

* * *

Naruto rendered what aid he could with the code on Fukasaku's back. Turned out he'd been a big help. They managed to decode the message, but they didn't yet know what it meant. Naruto was now preparing to go with the sage toad to Myobokuzan. He stood at the entrance to Konoha as Tsunade gave him a few last words of encouragement. Naruto nodded and promised to master the training quickly.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi observed the hideout from half a mile away, each going over in their minds the plan they'd come up with to rescue Kaito and do what they had to do.

"Ohh, ho ho, Itachi, is that you?" Tobi said cheerfully from behind the two Uchiha. "If I'd known you were bringing company, I would have polished my mask, neh? So rude of you."

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Sunday the 21st marked 2 months since I put up the fist chapter. Seems like forever ago! I simply must mention **nekokriszty** here for sending so many reviews. I've frequently had to re-read whichever chapter she happened to be reviewing to understand what she was talking about, but many thanks to her and millions of thanks to everyone else who reviews! You guys mean so so much to me!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to submit, but I _am_ on summer vacation and I have people who expect me to do things with them, even though all I want to do is write. Patience, please? :S

*Note: Adult Chris, mentioned in this chapter, is Piper's son from about 20 years in the future. He came back in time to help his mom and sisters stop a demon from turning his brother Wyatt evil.

I call Madara Tobi while he has his mask. When the mask is off, I call him Madara.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 52

Black streaked with every color of the rainbow. Up was down, down was up and somehow they spun crazily through it all as Raiden looked for someplace quiet to set them down in. He found a suitable spot.

The sensation of becoming corporeal again, swelling into existence from mere consciousness as the black chakra bubble swelled, was completely different from orbing. Wyatt found himself standing next to Raiden on a grassy knoll and promptly threw up his breakfast. He whined miserably.

_**?What happened?!!**_

_Uuugh…I want my mommy. Going 'boom' feels bad._

_**Going Boom. That's a good name for my thing. If you're sick why don't you heal yourself?**_

_I can't. I can only heal other people. That's how Whitelighters work._

_**Oh. I can only heal myself. I tried to heal Shouta one time…are you better now?**_

…_Yeah, I think so. Where are we?_

_**Don't know. Some other world.**_

Wyatt noticed that Raiden's thoughts were calmer, not so excited, though they were still forceful. He guessed his friend was starting to be a big boy like him. He looked around.

In the distance to his left was some sort of castle-like fortress. To his right was empty rolling fields. He walked a little ways toward the castle. He'd never been anywhere that looked like this.

Raiden watched his friend walking and decided it was time to give that a try. He got shakily to his hands and knees. Then his hands and one foot. Then his hands and both feet. He wobbled to a standing position as Wyatt turned and watched.

The first steps were shaky, teetering affairs, but Raiden's advanced motor control helped him master this milestone in a few minutes. He was soon walking as if he'd been doing it for months. Wyatt was impressed.

_**Yosh. Show me the healing thing again. I want to see if I can copy it.**_

_Okay…but, you're not hurt. What can I show you on?_

Raiden looked around. He found a rock and picked it up. He used it to scratch his leg. His chakra came out to fix it but he held it back. Wyatt held his hand over the leaking cut. Raiden watched closely, applying his keen intelligence.

It was no use. Whatever laws governed the healing ability, it was not something Raiden could copy. It was a disappointment, a setback in his self-imposed mission, but he moved past it to focus on the other things he wanted to learn.

_**Can you heal death?**_

_Nobody can heal death…well, nobody except my mom and aunts. And the way they usually do that is by going back in time to stop the death in the first place. Or, and this is a story they told me, they can catch the soul before it moves all the way on and put it back in the body. But once a person is all the way dead and the Angel of Death takes them, you can't fix it._

_**Oh. Time. Going back in time. Is that like going to other worlds or other places like I do?**_

_Mmm. I think it's harder. I can't do it. My mom and aunts did it with a spell. _

_**I need to know how to beat death. The all- the- way- dead kind of death.**_

_I only saw that happen one time. On TV. She was a witch, too, that did it. She's way more powerful than the Power of Three._

_**Well, let's go to her then!**_

_I can bring her out of the TV…if I could find that show again. I don't know the show, though. I only saw a piece of that episode when Aunt Phoebe was babysitting me. Why do you need to beat death?_

_**I just do…Let's go back to your house and look at the TV.**_

_Aww…can't we go to a fun world first? I never get to go anywhere._

_**Like…what kind of fun?**_

_I don't know…someplace with candy and balloons and lots of toys._

Raiden considered the other worlds he'd passed. Candy, balloons, lots of toys…candy, balloons, lots of toys…candy…

The black bubble swallowed them.

When they materialized again, Wyatt only mildly nauseous this time, it was to see a line of kids, their parents and a guy wearing a weird suit watching some ugly robots sing and dance about a chocolate factory.

* * *

"Phoebeeeee?! Paaaaaiiige?!" Piper called for her sisters the second she and Leo arrived at the manor. She didn't immediately get an answer. They were in the foyer. "Leo, you check the nursery, see if Wyatt is there."

Piper dashed into the living room as Leo orbed upstairs. She was brought up short by the sight of Wyatt in his playpen and Paige calmly folding clothes next to him on the floor. Wyatt smiled at her.

"_Paige!"_

Startled, Paige looked up. She removed the headphones from her ears. Even from where Piper stood, she could hear the music. No wonder Paige hadn't answered her.

"What?" Paige asked now.

"Has that baby tried to contact Wyatt again?" Piper asked as she went to her son in his playpen.

"Nope. Nothing. Wyatt's been a perfect angel, too, not a peep from him all morning. How'd the meeting go? Do we know anything about this mysterious baby?"

"Well, aside form the fact that he's a god, I don't think we…_aaargh!_"

Paige jumped up at the scream. Piper had tried to pick Wyatt up out of his playpen. Her hands passed right through him with a faint shimmer of orb lights. Wyatt just kept smiling. Piper turned to Paige with a horrified look that was mirrored on the younger woman. They opened their mouths at the same time.

"LEOOOO!!"

The three adults stood looking down at the smiling toddler.

"Okay," Leo said reasonably. "Run through exactly what happened again? Leave nothing out."

Paige huffed in annoyance, but went through her morning of babysitting again. She glanced out the windows as she neared the end of her tale.

"What," Piper said. "You'd rather be someplace else than here trying to figure out why my son is somewhat less than he should be?"

"Huh? Oh…no," Paige stammered. "I was just wondering when the rain was going to hit. I heard thunder earlier…"

"Thunder?" Leo asked stepping to her. "That's it, that must have been when Raiden came and took the real Wyatt." He went over everything Gideon had told them at Magic School.

"Well, one thing's for sure, that copy of Wyatt is not something he's ever done before. I'll bet anything this Raiden god taught it to him so they could go who knows where," Piper fumed. Abruptly her face fell apart and she began crying. Leo went to her hurriedly, Paige stepping to her other side so they could both comfort her.

"It's just, I don't know where he _is_," Piper sobbed through her tears. "My god, I have no idea where our son is, Leo! Can you sense him?"

Leo frowned down into her pretty face. "I've been trying. I can't."

"Well, why not?" Paige retorted. "He's a Japanese god, right? Wouldn't they be somewhere in Japan?"

"Not necessarily," Leo said slowly. "I've been thinking about everything this Raiden has done and I think he's from some alternate universe or something similar. I think the way he travels is how he moves through dimensions."

"But…but what does he want with my son?" Piper wailed softly.

"Well," Leo ventured, raising his eyebrows. "Power is usually drawn to power. Maybe this Raiden thinks of Wyatt as a playmate or something."

"Oh, god," Piper said with a soft scream. "Okay. Okay, Paige, you get Phoebe back here right now. I'll check the Book of Shadows about alternate dimensions and worlds. Leo, maybe you should check with the Elders, see if they know anything. If that little brat brings Wyatt back, let's have a spell ready to hold him in this dimension long enough to bind his powers."

"Think that will work?" Paige asked skeptically.

"It's worth a shot," Piper answered.

* * *

Itachi activated Mangekyo Sharingan and leapt backward, not wanting to make the first move. Sasuke leapt to the other side so that Tobi, whom they both knew was Madara, was forced to turn his head left and right to keep them in sight.

Tobi chuckled. If they wished to stand around staring at him all day, then so be it. He had too much fighting experience to initiate things. Besides, he hardly needed to. He waited in amused silence.

* * *

Kaito was a shadow of his former self in both body and spirit. He had given up hope of escaping successfully. The corner he was chained in was crusted with his waste. He was weak from malnutrition and almost lifeless with fear and depression.

There was, however, a tiny spark of defiance left in him. This tiny spark was what kept his heart beating, kept him resisting the mind-numbingly attractive urge to close his eyes and sleep forever. He was Uchiha. Uchiha did not give in or surrender. Uncle Naruto (yes, he claimed him now. He discovered a fierce, blinding love for all those on the mountain that had been his family. This love served to cripple him with regret at the way he'd treated them, but it also gave him strength at crucial times) said there was always hope, no matter what. Nothing was settled until you were dead. Kaito wanted to believe that, but it was so hard to maintain hope in his situation.

By far, the worst part of his captivity was knowing no one was coming for him. He could have sustained a veritable bonfire of hope if only he knew that someone was coming. The knowledge that he would remain in this hell until he died was cruel, bitter poison to the fragile hope he did manage to cultivate.

And then there was Deidara. Deidara and his awful, nightmarish hands. Deidara brought him food. Deidara taunted him, teased him, pretended to 'play' with him using those clay bombs. And Deidara did things to Kaito's naked body with those hands. Kaito's hatred of Deidara helped keep him alive as well. So did plotting ways to kill the blond pervert.

No one protested his treatment. Often Deidara did what he did in full view of the other Akatsuki members. And things were getting worse. Deidara no longer felt his hands were enough. Just two days ago, he'd shown Kaito his penis and that appendage also sported a mouth and tongue. The fact that it didn't have teeth somehow completed the feeling of creeping horror that had stolen over Kaito. Deidara had let his penis lick Kaito's lips and the boy had flown into such a frenzy, such a rage that Pein himself had been called in to subdue him. His chakra had been sucked out of him and he'd been left on the rocky floor, depleted of all strength. Deidara had looked down at him with one sparkling blue eye. "Soon," he'd whispered to the fainting boy. "Oh, so very soon, hn?"

Right now Kaito was alone in the hideout. He sat in his own filth, naked, his head nodding on his thin chest. He was close to his end, he knew. He probably wasn't going to see tomorrow morning. He glanced around as tears, precious moisture his body could ill afford to lose, slid slowly down his hollow cheeks. Then he closed his black eyes, not wanting the ugliness of his surroundings to be the last thing he saw.

_I am Uchiha Sasuke Kaito. I'm ten years old. I have been a bad person my whole life and did bad things to my family. Whatever god is listening, please forgive me. Please forgive me and make me not go to hell. I'm sorry…sorry for every bad thing I ever did. I'm dying. I know that and accept it even though Uncle Naruto told me to never give up no matter how bad things got._

Here Kaito paused as he remembered the blond and his words. Kaito found a last wisp of hope floating along his waning consciousness.

Never give up. Never.

He continued his silent prayer with a slight amendment. _If I'm not going to die here, if this isn't my time, then please show me a sign. Show me something to give me hope, because I have no hope left in this hopeless place._

Kaito waited half-heartedly, his head still on his chest. A cockroach crawled up his leg. How long he waited he didn't know, but he was aware of when his flimsy hope evaporated. It was all he'd had left. A sigh escaped him as he felt his heart beat slowing…slowing…

A hand, large, warm and strong grasped his shoulder.

Kaito's eyes fluttered open weakly, his fading brain making the vision before him seem hazy, as if surrounded by misty light.

The man was tall, broad-shouldered. His white shirt was loose, the sword pointing over his shoulder looked sharp and capable. The eyes were black, like his, as was the hair that swung around his face at chin level as he bent towards Kaito. The boy did not recognize the man, though there was something very familiar about him. The knowledge that this man was Uchiha came to the young boy.

"Kaito?"

The voice was deep. Kaito looked up into the dark eyes, feeling glad that an Uchiha had come to lead him to the afterlife. He nodded slowly, waiting to be taken up to the sky, away from the hell of earth.

"I don't think you've seen me in this form. I'm your uncle. Sasuke. We don't have a lot of time." Sasuke reached for Kaito's chains as the boy's mind froze, stuttered, tried to work. Sasuke grasped them in one hand and gave a mighty tug, wrenching them from where they were connected to bolts in the floor. The sound was loud, snapping Kaito out of his daze.

The sign. Here was his sign, the one he'd asked for! Then on the heels of that, _I'm being rescued!!!!_

Excitement, adrenaline, _life _poured back into him, flooding his body with new strength, making him dizzy and faint. He tried to stand as he grinned, taking in the god-like appearance of his uncle.

Sasuke frowned at the condition the boy was in. He was going to have to carry him. The boy was smiling, shaking, trying to stand and failing. Sasuke guessed he was happy to be rescued. He took off his shirt and put it on Kaito. Then Sasuke bent and maneuvered the boy's appallingly light body onto his back.

"I know you're weak right now but hang on as tight as you can, okay?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the filthy boy.

"Okay. Uncle Sasuke? I'm so…" Kaito paused as tears clogged his throat and nose. "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you. Really. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Sasuke said nothing to this. There would be no forgiveness until he exacted payback. Instead, he ran towards where he'd entered the hideout secretly. He didn't sense anyone in the vicinity, actually made it outside and was running like hell before someone landed with a thud in front of him.

He did not recognize the fat ninja with multiple piercings except as another Akatsuki member. He guessed it was one of Pein's bodies that Itachi had told him about, since he didn't fit the description of Deidara and certainly wasn't the woman called Konan. Sasuke pulled up short.

Kaito moaned softly, but was confident they would win. His hope had been restored full force to an unshakable faith in today's outcome.

Movement from the corner of his eye had Kaito turning his head. Far, far in the distance he could make out three figures facing off. One of them was his dad. Gladness such as he'd never known, more than when he'd just now realized he was being rescued, pierced him sharply. So unexpected was the feeling, so magnificent was the knowledge that his daddy had come for him that Kaito's excitement reached a painful peak.

He peed on uncle Sasuke's back.

Several things happened at once: Sasuke hissed and shrugged Kaito, mortified and apologizing profusely, off his back. The fat ninja lunged toward Sasuke and Sasuke shot Chidori at his ugly face.

The lightning was absorbed as the ninja continued coming at Sasuke with all the force of an avalanche. Sasuke reached down, snatched Kaito's arm, and slung him away several yards, out of the reach of the fat ninja. Sasuke frowned. Based on what had just happened, he concluded that this had to be Preta Path. Itachi's information played through his mind. No Ninjutsu would work on him. It would have to be all Taijutsu while trying to evade being touched by him; the bastard was capable of absorbing chakra.

To make matters worse, Sasuke suddenly felt additional chakra sources nearby. The other five bodies of Pein were probably closing in.

Well, fuck.

* * *

Itachi studied his enemy dispassionately. Sasuke's clone was doing as instructed and keeping his distance. He was strictly back up, as was the other clone that was currently hidden. The real Sasuke was supposed to be rescuing Kaito. A breeze blew Tobi's and Itachi's identical cloaks as it passed.

"Tch." Much as he hated to initiate, Itachi didn't intend to stand around forever. He wanted this bastard dead. And Sasuke had just appeared in his peripheral vision with Kaito, he needed to distract his opponent so Sasuke could get away. Thinking calmly, Itachi called up something he'd learned recently.

"Ninety-nine layered Day of Judgment."

It was the strongest technique he'd learned from his mother. He slammed it in place before the older Uchiha could use his time/space jutsu to escape. He felt it take hold and wasted no time. Dropping his cloak, he ran forward. Once he was close enough, he called up his chakra.

"Amaterasu."

Tobi was aware of the Genjutsu and frankly admiring at the strength, creativity and level of such a terrifyingly evil technique. That was all below the surface of his horror at being caught in the thing, though. Without letting himself be drawn into the specific mental traps of the jutsu, his cunning mind worked desperately at unraveling it, sure that he was vulnerable while so incapacitated. _By God, where did such a jutsu come from??? Not even I can do something like this!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Raiden and Wyatt toddled slowly to an empty corner of the immense chocolate factory, their bellies full to bursting, faces smeared with all manner of sweet and sticky substances.

_I think I'm going to be sick again. My mom never lets me have so much candy._

_**Neh, Wyatt…what's a mom?**_

_What…a mom is your mommy, the person with your daddy. Don't you have a mommy?_

_**A person with my daddy…that would be my papa.**_

_A papa is a boy. _

_**Yeah, so?**_

_So a mommy is a girl. A mom and dad is a boy and girl._

_**Well…I just have my Fox Daddy and my Papa. And they're both boys.**_

_Are you 'dopted?_

_**Huh???**_

_Did your daddy and papa 'dopt you from other people?_

Raiden still didn't understand. Wyatt sent images that explained both the question and the reason behind it.

_**Oh. No they are my real…parents? That's the word? Yeah, they are my real Papa and Daddy. I got borned from Papa's stomach.**_

_Weird. Can we go to another world?_

_**I guess…think we've been gone a long time? **_

_Yeah. I'm sure my mom and dad know I'm gone by now. I don't care, though. I never get to do fun things and once I get back they'll never let me go again. I want to have as much fun as I can now. Will you be in trouble?_

_**Nah. Just my uncles and auntie there. They never really do anything to me.**_

_Where's your daddy and papa?_

_**Don't know. Papa went away a long time ago and Fox Daddy just said for me to be good and he'd be back as soon as he could. That was kinda a long time ago, too.**_

_Oh. _

_**Hey, I just got a super sugoi idea! Let's go someplace where we can fight with our powers.**_

_Yeah! Where?_

_**Well there's this one world that always has fighting in it…we could go there?**_

_Okay!_

Wyatt and Raiden hugged so that their sticky faces were cheek to cheek. Raiden called up his chakra. They went Boom-

-and reappeared in the middle of a war. Thousands of Uruk-Hai charged from the left. A hail of arrows was descending from the right, shot by a smaller army of golden-armored, golden-haired people standing on a long stone wall.

Raiden and Wyatt, communicating telepathically, did an awkward high five. Wyatt encased them both in his protective shield. They let fly with fire and lightning at the thundering Uruk-Hai, who were clearly the bad people.

* * *

Kankurou figured his life was probably forfeit.

He'd turned around some time ago and found the kid still in his crib. His puppets were successfully repaired. He'd brandished them at the boy, daring him to set them on fire again. The boy's face had screwed up in fear as he began wailing.

Then he went poof.

And there was no boy in the crib.

Kankurou had stood there a moment, dumbfounded. His little nephew could do Kage Bunshin along with everything else??? And apparently the clones were scared of things the original wasn't. The real Raiden would never have cried at the puppets. Shit.

The tall Jounin hissed as he looked in every nook and cranny of the nursery, searching for Raiden. He was nowhere in the room. Kankurou straightened from looking through the toy box and felt sweat run down his face. Where had he gone?

As casually as he could, Kankurou searched every room of the palace. The kid wasn't in any of them. Dreading the encounter, the puppet-nin went to Gaara's office across the village.

Gaara was in a meeting. Kankurou was loath to interrupt him, especially with such hideous news as he had, but the longer the boy went missing, the worse it would be. He knocked on the door and entered his brother's office. Gaara and the two ambassadors he was conversing with quietly looked up questioningly at the intrusion.

Kankurou did not say anything, only gave his brother a speaking glance while coughing delicately into one fist. He then stepped back out of the office and waited for Gaara to join him in the hall. He didn't have long to wait. Gaara came bustling out a second later, shutting the door on his guests as he exited his office. He looked up at his brother in concern.

"What is it, Kankurou? I'm in the middle of a very impor-"

"Raiden's gone. I can't find him anywhere in the palace." Kankurou went on to explain about the Kage Bunshin. Gaara's head dropped briefly into his hands at the never-ending stress of watching his nephew. When he raised his head at the end of Kankurou's tale, his face was white with rage.

"Alright. This is ridiculous. I can not keep up with this kid and my duties as Kazekage. Clearly the boy needs his parents, the two people most able to control him and his blasted powers. As soon as he is found we will have to try and keep him with one of us at all times, until either Sasuke or Naruto comes back. Unfortunately, I don't know when that will be. The Hokage has informed me that Naruto has undertaken some kind of secret training somewhere. She wouldn't go into details. And Sasuke is off trying to finish killing Akatsuki. _Dammit!"_

Kankurou watched his brother pace up and down during this little speech. Gaara scratched his head wearily. Then he faced his brother.

"Search the village. Get Temari and Shikamaru to help you. How long has he been missing?"

"About three hours now," Kankurou supplied.

Gaara clenched his jaw. "Alright. Do what I said and I will join the search as soon as my meeting is over. I swear, though, I will never offer to watch the brat again. I think I'm getting gray hair. As soon as one or the other of his parents returns we will hand him over and wash our hands of this mess once and for all."

Kankurou bowed to his brother and vanished, intent on finding Shikamaru and Temari.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he slammed his fist into the fleshy face of Preta Path, spinning away before the brute could lay hands on him. Portly the ninja may be, but he was fast. Luckily, so was Sasuke. They exchanged blows too fast for the eye to see at times, Sasuke dodging and attacking simultaneously.

Kaito watched in pure hero worship. This totally cool uncle was who he'd tried to kill?? No wonder he'd survived! He was awesome!

Behind Kaito, the long-haired body of Human Path landed. The boy whirled, unable to do more than scream in his weakened condition. He scrambled backward as the hands reached for him, but suddenly Sasuke was there, landing a vicious kick to the man's head that sent him flying. Two more Paths were closing in from left and right. Sasuke slung Kaito onto his back and leapt into the air as the two bodies collided beneath him. Kaito looked down at them in giddy delight.

Sasuke landed some yards away. He hit the ground running, Kaito hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Madara came out of the Genjutsu just as the flames touched his body, destroying his mask. He bellowed before he was suddenly gone. Itachi checked his headlong dash and narrowed his eyes. He scanned the surrounding area.

The key to not getting caught unawares by Madara's time/space abilities was to sense the sudden coalescing of chakra in the second before he materialized. Itachi's every sense was on high alert. His lips tightened as he felt the chakra suddenly bloom, some distance on his left and behind him. He turned.

Madara came back and had to bend backward in a few flips as Itachi, waiting in the spot he'd materialized in, nearly managed to slice his head from his shoulders. The older Uchiha doffed his cloak as well, acknowledging that he was going to have a serious fight on his hands.

Suddenly fire enveloped Madara from behind, followed by twin lightning chakra blades criss-crossing through his body as Sasuke attacked him from behind. Madara was wounded severely, but he again vanished and appeared elsewhere, seemingly healed.

Sasuke's two clones landed not far from Itachi. They attacked Madara in unison as the older Uchiha widened his stance and prepared a few nasty surprises of his own.

* * *

The real Sasuke was surrounded by the six bodies of Pein. Kaito shivered on his back, but was still blazing with hope. He decided to try and encourage his uncle.

"Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto says no matter how bad things get, there's always a way to win. There's always hope, so don't give up, okay? And I'm really sorry for peeing on you before."

Sasuke snorted. "I know Naruto's philosophy, I've lived and breathed his ways for six years." But Sasuke reasoned that now would probably be a good time to start thinking like his blond demon. He was surrounded, these opponents were stronger than he was and he had a kid to protect. A kid who was confident he would pull some amazing jutsu out of his ass and win this thing. What to do?

Alone, he'd be able to run away and escape. Maybe. But not with Kaito. He didn't dare weaken himself further by making other clones that would only prove useless against these particular opponents.

Sasuke thought feverishly as he crouched. Five of his attackers were closing in while one remained standing off to the side. Sasuke's part in this had been to get Kaito and get away. He'd protested this when Itachi told him, but his brother had been adamant.

"I won't be able to fight at full strength against Madara knowing you might get caught in the crossfire and be hurt," Itachi had said. "Besides, rescuing my son won't be easy, far from it. You'll have stiff opposition, but I'm sure you'll succeed. I'm trusting you to get him and get away, Sasuke. Leave Madara to me."

Sasuke's red eyes glanced left and right. Everyone was counting on him, but he couldn't see a way out of this. "Kaito," he said to the boy on his back. "This might get ugly. If we die…just know that I did my best to save you, okay?"

"Okay. But we're not going to die. Someone will come help us, you'll see. I love you, uncle Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head at the kid's blind belief in miracles and at hearing those words from him. Akatsuki must have really set his punk ass straight, he mused.

The Animal Path performed hand seals and slammed her palms on the ground. Two huge beasts that Sasuke couldn't immediately identify charged.

Here we go, he thought.

* * *

"Any luck?" Piper asked Phoebe. The short-haired Halliwell sister looked up at her pregnant sibling.

"Not much," Phoebe said. "We've never done alternate dimensions or worlds. There isn't much here and I can't find a spell strong enough. We can only do past and future of the world we're in." She looked up at Piper's panicked face sadly. "Sweety, unless this Raiden kid brings Wyatt back…I don't think we can follow where he goes. I'm sorry."

Piper sat heavily on the couch. They were in the attic. She rubbed her stomach as baby Chris kicked. Adult Chris came into the attic then, walking briskly and reading aloud from a book he held in his hands. He'd been apprised of the situation.

"Okay, so this Raiden dude…it doesn't say anything about him ever being a baby or looking human. Have any of us actually seen this kid? Does he really look human?"

Piper answered in a tired voice. "Mrs. Winterbourne said he looked just like a normal baby that crawled around on the floor and talked baby gibberish and laughed and clapped like a human child. Why?"

Chris closed the book, keeping his place with an index finger as he paced. "Because maybe this Raiden isn't really a god. Maybe he's just some powerful kid from someplace whose name just happens to _be_ Raiden."

"Yeah, but what about the lightning and thunder he can do," Phoebe countered. "I mean even if he's not a god, that's a pretty big coincidence, him having the powers of the god he's named after. And you know what, scratch the whole god theory. This kid also has demonic powers. What if he's a demon? _The _demon that turns Wyatt evil?"

"Well that's what I was going to say next," Chris answered. "We can't know for sure if the kid is a demon until we can see him for ourselves. Paige says she won't be able to really come up with a potion to anchor him here without some of his blood or hair or something of that nature, but she's working on some other things. Right now, I think we should try and focus on keeping him here long enough to learn more about him, if and when he returns Wyatt. Let's try not to make him feel threatened, okay?"

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a glance. "Makes sense," Piper said after a thoughtful moment. "Let him get comfortable before we strike."

"What if he isn't a demon either, though?" Phoebe asked. "I mean what if he really is just some kid who was drawn to Wyatt because they were both powerful little people? What if we screw with him and his parents come for revenge? I have to think that someone with abilities as potent as this kid has is going to have parents who are invincible. Do we really want that?"

The three Halliwells looked at each other, digesting this new dilemma. Leo orbed in just then. His face wasn't encouraging.

"The Elders don't know much, but they're worried. They said powers like this Raiden exhibited would have been felt throughout the magical community if they were magical powers. The fact that he's been in and out of this world twice, without causing so much as a magical ripple, leads them to believe his powers aren't magical at all. We know he isn't a demon because he entered Magic School. The Elders believe he's human, an advanced race of some sort, from another dimension. That's all they've got." Leo let his hands rise slightly from his sides and fall back as he pursed his mouth, sorry that he couldn't offer them more information.

Piper burst into tears. Phoebe cuddled her as the men looked on. "Oh, god," she wailed. "Is he safe? I mean, he's been gone for hours, now, is my little boy safe? Can he even protect himself from someone like this Raiden?"

Leo came to her and murmured into her hair as he held her, Piper leaning away from Phoebe to put her head on Leo's shoulder. "I think he's fine, sweetheart. Wyatt wouldn't have gone with him if he felt this Raiden was dangerous."

"But what if the little brat only acted nice to lure our son away," Piper sniffed. "What if, now that he's got him wherever, he turns on him? I don't think Wyatt has the first clue about hopping dimensions so that he could get away!"

Leo didn't have an answer for her, but he and the other occupants of the room glanced at each other. This was the thing that they were all worried most about. Leo rubbed his wife's back soothingly as she cried bitter tears of fear for their son.

* * *

Said son was laughing his baby head off while his parents were worried sick. The last of the monsters went up in flames, thanks to him, and Raiden squealed in delight.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf approached the glowing blue sphere that had come to their aid with extreme caution. Nothing like it had ever been seen in Middle Earth. Two small individuals seemed to reside in it, laughing. Gandalf's eyes widened. Why, they were babies! He gripped his staff tightly.

_**Neh, Wyatt?! Let's go someplace else, huh?**_

_Yeah! This was the best fun ever. But those people over there are coming this way, so you're right, we should go. Do I have to put my shield down for us to go Boom?_

_**Uhhh…I think so. Yosh, lower it…now!**_

The shield retracted into one of the boy's as the advancing group watched. They halted, not knowing what would happen next. Before they could act, a black sphere replaced the blue and a hollow booming sound echoed on the field of dead, vanishing and taking the boy's with it.

They were back on that first quiet world where Raiden had tried to learn healing. Wyatt collapsed on his bottom. Raiden sat down next to him as Wyatt yawned.

_Wee! I'm tired. I'm ready for my nap, are you?_

_**Nope! But I should probably go home. Uncle Gaara said he'd put me in Sabaku SouSou if I went away again, and I've done more than go away. He probably won't really do it, but I'm hungry and my diaper is all wet.**_

_Mine too. I'm ready to go home._

_**Okay. Want to play again tomorrow?**_

_My mom and dad will probably bind my powers for leaving with you today._

_**Well, I don't know what that means, but…I'm sure we could find a way? Want to?**_

Wyatt considered it. Raiden was the most awesome friend ever, a million times better than the babies at Magic School. Boyhood rebellion rose up in him and he grinned.

_Yeah, I want to. You'll have to go through my aunts and dad to get to me, though. I know they won't let you take me again._

_**Can't you explain about how much fun we have?**_

_I can't talk to them with my head like we talk to each other. And I can't say a lot of words. Can you talk to your parents?_

_**My Fox Daddy, yeah. My Papa…I can only talk to him with feelings. And I can't say a lot of words either. Only two, really…**_

_Oh._

_**Don't worry, I'm sure I can get you. Look. And don't be scared.**_

Wyatt rubbed his sleepy eyes and watched as that black smoke curled out of his friend. Raiden's skin darkened to a rusty reddish gray, his hair turned white and grew into a wild, spiky profusion. Wings sprouted from his back as two little fangs lengthened to grow over Raiden's lower lip. His eyes turned red and cat-like. Wyatt got to his feet, noticing that Raiden's hands now ended in claws.

_Wooooow! What is that? Are you really a demon?_

_**I don't know. I just know I'm stronger like this. Do you not wanna be my friend now? Because I'm a demon?**_

_But…you're not evil. I'm still you're friend, Raiden. No matter what. Just…you won't hurt my family, will you?_

_**Never. I will never hurt you or your family. You're my friend, Wyatt.**_

_I won't hurt you either or let my family hurt you. Okay. Take me home now. _

_**Yosh!**_

Raiden reverted to his normal state. They hugged in the now familiar routine. Raiden, holding his friend, went Boom.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Chris and Leo were gathered in the living room. Wyatt's playpen was the focal point of their silent, heartsick vigil. When the black dot grew in their midst with its buzzing sound they all tensed, instinctively knowing they were about to get their first sight of this Raiden.

Piper positioned her hands to freeze.

Paige held a pair of scissors.

Phoebe, Chris and Leo placed crystals hurriedly in a pentagram formation.

Wyatt was the first to notice his family. Raiden was currently rubbing his eyes and whimpering, not liking the way his head spun and his body felt weak. He'd definitely gone Boom too many times today. His chakra was nearly depleted. When he finally looked up, he saw a bunch of big people standing around him and his friend. A woman with long hair, a big belly and a high, whining voice that immediately grated on Raiden's ears stepped forward. She asked if everyone was ready. Then she jerked her hands at him.

_**Umm…Wyatt? Who is that and what is she doing?**_

_That's my mom. She's trying to freeze you. Can you move?_

Raiden tuned his head to look at Wyatt.

"Okay, so he's not a demon, I can't freeze him. Do you think the barrier will hold him?" Piper said as she reached for her son while trying not to touch the other baby. Wyatt allowed himself to be picked up. He'd missed his mom.

"I don't know," Paige said as she crept behind the boy sitting on the floor. She reached down and snipped a lock of Raiden's hair. The boy got to his feet quickly, turning to look at her, and Paige jumped back.

Phoebe attempted to communicate. She got to her knees a few feet from Raiden and smiled warmly. "Hi, baby," she said softly. Raiden looked at her. "Can you talk?"

Raiden understood the words. He shook his head.

"But you can understand me?"

Raiden nodded.

"Why did you take Wyatt?" Phoebe was aware that everyone in the room was silent as she and the strange boy communicated. Chris wondered what answer Phoebe expected to get if the boy admitted that he couldn't speak.

Raiden probed her mind. He'd been trying to probe everyone's mind to see if he could communicate with them like he did with his parents and Wyatt. He hadn't met with any success. It had been like running into a rock with each one. Except this one. Raiden guessed that this one was maybe predisposed to seeing mind pictures. He sent her some now.

Phoebe gasped as she flew backward under the sudden onslaught of mental imagery. She writhed on the floor, holding her head, mumbling wordlessly.

_A blond man who'd left. A black-haired man who'd left. Other men who were always busy, a blond woman, loneliness, fear, death, blood, death, fear…Wyatt._

Phoebe let out a harsh breath as the pictures receded. Her sisters were clustered around her, Wyatt being held by Leo. Chris remained near Raiden watching the boy watch Phoebe.

"What happened," Paige asked urgently.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe managed shakily. "Oh, my god, his mind is so strong. He's scared. I don't know, but…I think he gets premonitions, too and he saw someone close to him die. I got the impression that he has two fathers and one or both of them are going to die or he thinks they will. He's trying to find a cure for death. He thinks Wyatt can help him." Phoebe was panting, sucking in air as she tried to regain her composure. Her head felt like it might split open.

The adults exchanged glances. Chris bent down to Raiden. "Hey. Little Guy. Wyatt can't help you. And you can't see Wyatt anymore. Okay? I know you understand me. You cannot see Wyatt anymore. You can't come here anymore. Do you understand?"

Raiden looked at the tall thin man. These people wanted to keep him and Wyatt apart.

_**Wyatt. Do you want me to stay away?**_

_No. Please, no, you're my only friend!_

_**They'll try and stop me. I need to find a way to beat death and I know you can help me.**_

_I'll help you any way I can. I don't know if I can stop my family, though._

Raiden let his eyes run over the assembled adults. He'd never seen people so soft and weak looking. However these people fought, it wasn't anything like ninjas.

_**I think I can manage them. I'm going now. See you later, Wyatt! **_

_Bye, Raiden! Come back soon!_

_**I will.**_

Chris jumped back as the black bubble swelled and vanished with Raiden. "Damn! The crystals didn't hold him. Do you think he'll stay away?" He turned to his family.

They didn't have an answer for him, but they noticed Wyatt smiling. "Right, young man," Piper said sternly. "You, me and your daddy are going to have a little talk."

* * *

Itachi charged again, his right arm hanging limply, blood pouring from a number of wounds. His illness was further weakening him as he coughed up blood. His body was at its limit. Sasuke's clones had been dispatched a long time ago.

Madara, too, was in worse shape than he could remember being in a long time. Not since Hashirama had he been so challenged. He swiped at Itachi, but the younger man vanished and Madara couldn't dematerialize before he felt a blade pierce a lung. He'd healed himself many times, but the process was becoming slower the longer he fought and the more his body was taxed.

He managed to turn and catch Itachi before he could dodge. Itachi grunted as his leg was broken with a kick. He caught Madara in a Genjutsu briefly, unable to layer it too many times, due to his fading strength. It halted Madara long enough for Itachi to leap away and regroup a little.

Then Madara was charging again.

* * *

Sasuke was in even worse condition. He lay on the ground weak, beaten, but still attempting to fight. Kaito cried quietly in Deva Pein's grasp. Human Path walked forward and placed his hand on Sasuke's head. The bleeding man didn't have the energy to turn away as his mind was sucked of information.

"I have the location of the child," Human Path said as he straightened up.

"Good," Deva Pein said stoically. "Kill him."

Preta path stepped forward. He balled his fist and crashed it into Sasuke's chest, punching through the ribs. Blood gushed out of Sasuke's mouth with his hoarse scream. His arms and legs briefly came off the ground, then fell back.

The fat ninja withdrew his dripping fist. Sasuke was motionless and silent. Kaito screamed and screamed and screamed.

Itachi heard the screams and looked to where Sasuke was fighting. He saw his brother, lying motionless, bloody, broken…no.

"Noooo!" Itachi's roar was cut short. Madara, taking advantage of Itachi's turned back, stabbed him through the heart from behind, grabbing his neck and forcing the kunai as deep as possible. Itachi sagged to the ground as Madara released him.

Madara gazed down at Itachi's still form. Deva Pein landed next to him, regarding the lifeless body as he spoke.

"I have the location of the child. He is with the Kazekage. Do we leave now to get him?"

"You go. I will transport you and your bodies there, then leave you. I need to recover."

"And Kaito?"

"Leave him. I will deal with him when I return."

"Yes sir."

Pein summoned his bodies. They and Madara stood in a circle, each with a hand stretched towards the middle of their huddle. Madara performed his technique-

-and the seven Akatsuki members shimmered into existence outside the main entrance to the Sand village. The guards, recognizing the cloaks from when their Kazekage had been taken, sounded the alarm immediately.

* * *

Gaara, in the process of discussing options to solving the problem of Raiden's disappearance with his brother, sister and Shikamaru, glanced up as the alarm sounded.

"We're under attack," Gaara said in disbelief. "Positions!"

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's arm as she prepared to dash off. "I don't want you fighting. You're carrying my child."

"This is my village, our home," she spat as she jerked her arm away. "I will fight…and you can't stop me."

Shikamaru cursed and ran after his wife.

Gaara stood on his floating Sand watching three large, fantastical creatures charge through his village, destroying everything in their path. Gaara ended them with Sabaku Sousou. He caught sight of Akatsuki robes moving towards his palace and narrowed his eyes, hatred and violence welling up in him. He dove towards them, seeing Kankurou's puppets engage one of them from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Raiden took a moment to stop off in that tranquil world he and Wyatt had just left before going home. He wanted to scan his options in case Wyatt really wouldn't be able to help him.

He called up the lights, the sounds and strange waves of color that were other dimensions pressing on this one. Raiden noticed that it was somewhat different from when he'd done this at home. He discovered that calling up the worlds from different locations afforded one a view of different worlds based on one's current location. Raiden sent his consciousness out, questing, seeking any individual or cluster of powers that might be able to help him.

He discerned many different kinds of healing powers, a few things that might grant wishes but those seemed to come with conditions or high prices. It seemed Wyatt was still his best bet. Which was good, really, since he liked the boy too much to stay away.

Raiden lay down in the cool grass and watched as the three different suns set in a glorious riot of color. He was tired. So tired. He'd used up so much energy today. He would go home soon, but first…first he would rest a bit.

* * *

Deva Pein stood amongst the still bodies in the palace. His other bodies came towards him, summoned from their own completed battles.

"What news?" He asked quietly.

"The child is not here. No one knows where he is."

"I see. We have been misinformed. We go back to the hideout, now."

The six bodies left the palace, the village, and ran swiftly into the desert. The sun was setting.

* * *

Raiden yawned, stretched and stood up. He'd taken a little sleep. Two moons were rising, one full the other sickle-shaped. He wasn't completely recovered, but he felt a little better. He went Boom-

-and cried out as pain assaulted him. He was in his nursery, the room destroyed, furniture broken, maids lying in bloody pools. Raiden noticed none of this.

_Papa…oh, Papa! _

Images clamored in Raiden's mind, all adding up to one thing: His papa was hurt bad, maybe dying. He transformed without thinking, needing the added strength to fold matter around himself and go to his Papa.

* * *

Kaito sniffed miserably as he lay by Sasuke's cooling body. He could see the pulse in Sasuke's neck slowing down. Kaito didn't know what to do. He didn't want to call out for help in case Akatsuki heard him and came. His hope, so strong throughout this ordeal, was beginning to wane again.

He looked across the distance at where his father's body lay. He didn't go check to see if he was alive. Kaito was afraid to leave Sasuke, his personal savior, right now. Sasuke had come for him, lay bleeding his life into the grass because he'd tried to protect him. Kaito kept his hand on his uncle's arm, offering silent companionship.

The black orb that materialized next to Kaito had him shrieking in fright. The creature that emerged did not alleviate his fear. It toddled to his uncle and sobbed.

"Papa! _Papa!"_

Kaito looked at this thing and felt comprehension dawn. "Are you…are you Sasuke's baby?"

The thing looked up at him. Kaito felt his head burst open as words and pictures entered his brain.

_Kaito! My Papa! Is Papa dead!!!?!?!?!_

Kaito eyes were rolling in his head, his nose was bleeding, but he attempted to answer.

Raiden received the information Kaito fumbled to him. Sasuke was dying, yes, but there was also Kaito's father who might be dead or dying. Raiden glanced at where his uncle Tachi lay. He gathered his strength and folded space around them.

Kaito, Raiden and Sasuke appeared next to Itachi just as Madara did. He took a moment to take in the scene before him. Kaito cowered in fear. Raiden understood from him that this person was responsible for everything. Raiden stood up from his kneeling position, flapped his wings and hovered over Sasuke and Itachi.

Madara grinned. That the child had been delivered directly into his hands! He stepped forward.

At first he didn't know what happened. He was reaching for the brat in the air when he saw a black ball streak toward him. It had been so fast that he'd thought it was a shadow. Then he was inundated with pain as he glanced at his midsection in disbelief.

There was a hole in him half a foot in diameter, purple lightning crackling around its edges. Madara howled as Raiden landed and folded Kaito, Sasuke, Itachi and himself out of there.

* * *

At the palace. In his Fox Daddy's room. Weak, so weak!. He couldn't even stand, not even in this stronger state. But his Papa. Papa couldn't die, he couldn't.

_Wyatt. I need Wyatt._

Raiden went Boom as Kaito watched. The older boy sat at his father's and uncle's heads, knowing the boy would return and somehow save them both. He had had hope and it had paid off. He was a little dizzy from traveling in that strange way, but he soon recovered. Kaito dried his eyes as he got to his feet. He went in search of first aid equipment.

* * *

Raiden popped into existence in Wyatt's room. The boy was sleeping. Raiden fell to the floor exhausted. He lay there panting, breathing with difficulty.

…_**Wyatt…help…**_

Wyatt stirred in his crib and blinked sleepily. He heard his name called again and sat up. He saw Raiden laid out on his floor.

_Raiden? What-_

_**Help…I need help, my Papa…dying…heal…please!**_

Wyatt orbed to Raiden and laid his hands on him, recognizing that he was weak and hurt himself.

Raiden felt a little strength seep into him. Some, but not much. He sat up shakily, his wings folding into his back. They both heard running footsteps and looked toward the doorway.

"Leo!" Paige yelled as she lunged for Wyatt.

Raiden Boomed them out of there.

* * *

Kaito was wiping blood from His father's mouth when uncle Sasuke's thing/baby came back with a small boy, a kid that looked to be around his size, in tow. Thing/baby looked unconscious. Kaito watched as his wings, the white hair and reddish skin all faded into a normal boy on the floor.

Raiden could do nothing else. He looked at his Papa bleeding and dying on the floor, wanting someone to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay. He was scared. What if Wyatt couldn't heal something so serious? With the very last ounce of his strength Raiden called out to his Fox Daddy. Then he fainted.

Kaito saw his cousin fall unconscious. Then he looked to the other boy, who looked at him. "Are you here to help us," Kaito asked?

Wyatt smiled.

* * *

Naruto happened to be taking a break from his lessons. Fukasaku had declared him better at Sage training than Jiraiya. Naruto had mastered everything except the fusion and that was because of the Kyuubi.

He dipped his head in a fountain of water, rubbing his neck with the cool stuff. Fukasaku sat in the background, talking away. Naruto fingered his shorter hair as he let water run through the strands, wetting his scalp. He'd taken a Kunai to the stuff shortly after arriving at Myobokuzan so that now it was short and spiky again. He was turning to ask his frog sensei a question when the thought hit.

_!!!Fox Daddy!!!_

Naruto paused, but that was all he got. He supposed Raiden was missing him. He sent back a message telling his son he'd be home as soon as possible. Then he continued talking to Fukasaku.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: WHAAAAAAAT?!?! 400+ reviews?!?!?! For _my_ fic? Gosh 0.o!

And there are actually reviewers who thank me for writing! Thank _you_ for reading! I feel so close to you guys right now, I swear. I love your funny, encouraging reviews and I hope to continue pleasing you with my writing, despite the sad ending.

I've kind of set up my time where I do a chapter of Bonded one day and a chapter of Until You, the next (that's another fic, unrelated to Bonded in any way). If ever you guys are wondering what's going on with me, I update my profile every time I update a fic, saying if a new chapter is in the works or not.

Again, the sequel will hopefully erase the sad ending, so please bear with me. Oh, and the sad ending in not this chapter, lol. Sorry for any confusion.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 53

Kyuubi did not dismiss the kitling's cry so easily. More sensitized the child, Kyuubi had caught the distress that surrounded the thought. He sent his own mind out to the kitling now, seeking the cause of the plea, to see if anything were wrong with his offspring.

His kitling was drained, but fine. The other images he got from the kitling's mind were not so good. At least not for the host…Kyuubi caught an image of some strange boy, but dismissed it. He debated telling the host…finally he decided he probably should, if for no other reason than whatever had harmed his host's mate might come to harm his kitling. And neither he nor the host were close enough to render aid.

Kyuubi contacted his host's mind.

_**Boy.**_

_Huh?_

Kyuubi hesitated, not liking what was about to follow. Emotions tended to transfer between the two of them and the amount of grief that was about to ensue…

_**The one. Your mate…has been slain. **_

_...what…??_

_

* * *

  
_

Fukasaku looked up as Naruto seemed to freeze in the middle of their conversation, looking into the distance with a hard frown on his face.

* * *

_**That man you persist in mounting. The Uchiha. He and his brother have been slain.**_

_No, stop it, you're lying, please…_

_**Look, boy. **_

_Kyuubi sent the images he had taken from the kitling's mind. _

Naruto saw.

Sasuke, bloody, dying, a hole in his chest, Itachi next to him, Madara standing over them…Sasuke…Sasuke…_Sasuke._

_

* * *

  
_

Fukasaku and several huge stone toads were blown back quite some distance as orange chakra exploded into the atmosphere like a bomb detonating. It shot into the clouds like a thick beacon of rage as the shockwave bent all nearby trees double.

When he could see, Fukasaku squinted towards where Naruto-chan was…and felt his skin shrivel on his back. Naruto had transformed into the five-tails state and was running down the mountain on all fours. The mountain fairly quaked at his footfalls, rocks flying behind Naruto as he raced away.

Well, Fukasaku thought. This can't be good.

* * *

Wyatt went to the two gravely injured men on the floor by the big boy. He'd never seen so much blood and hurt before. His parents and aunts tended to keep him shielded from these kinds of things. He stretched his hands over the one with the pony-tail first.

Itachi's wounds healed, his skin and bones becoming whole as Kaito watched in amazement. He looked at the small boy and wondered where uncle Sasuke's thing/baby had found him. Come to think of it, uncle Sasuke's baby was pretty powerful himself. Kaito glanced at where he lay in a heap.

Wyatt stepped back as Itachi sat up with a gasp. Itachi looked around in confusion, then spotted his brother lying next to him.

"SASUKE!!" Itachi grabbed his brother, cradled him.

Wyatt, frightened by the big man's yell and the way he'd moved so quickly, now crept forward and held his hands up to the bare-chested man in his arms. He healed him as well, though he'd been very, very near death.

Sasuke blinked. He lifted a hand to his face, wiping the moisture there…then realized Itachi was holding him, rocking him, crying so that his tears fell on his face. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked down at his brother in shock and wonder. He didn't immediately let go of him, though Sasuke tried to extricate himself. Itachi looked from his brother come back to life to the small boy backing away from him.

Wyatt, smiled sheepishly as Kaito spoke up. "Dad?"

Itachi's head swiveled to see his son, thin, filthy, bent with fatigue, wearing Sasuke's huge shirt…yet smiling radiantly. Itachi reluctantly let Sasuke go and went to Kaito. He stood looking down at him for a few moments.

Uchiha Itachi understood nothing of what was going on. He clearly remembered being fatally wounded, seeing Sasuke struck down and being near the Akatsuki hideout. How he came to be in Gaara's palace being healed by a strange child was a mystery.

But this was his son, Kaito. His son, who'd been held prisoner and was returned to him alive. There were things that needed to be addressed as far as the boy was concerned, but right now he understood that the boy was alive and he was alive and that was all that mattered for the moment. He held his arms out to his son.

Kaito had never seen this gesture from his father. Understanding continued to elude him as his father walked forward and closed his arms around Kaito's thin body. The boy's eyes bulged in shock. His father was hugging him?!

Itachi's eyes closed in thanks as he felt Kaito's arms squeeze convulsively around his waist, the little face buried in his stomach. He held his son and remained there, thankful the child was alive, that Sasuke was alive, that things hadn't ended the way they could have today. _We should all be dead. Sasuke…I almost lost you._

Sasuke was looking at the boy who had gone to sit near his son. He got up and went to Raiden, examining him. His boy looked to be near dead with exhaustion. He was filthy, he stank…Someone had not been taking care of him. Sasuke straightened up with the sleeping child in his hands, ignoring the other boy for the moment.

"Itachi, how did we get here?"

"I don't know," his brother said as he turned to him. He kept an arm around Kaito's shoulders. It was him that spoke up now.

"It was that thing/baby you have, uncle Sasuke! He came to us all different looking, with wings and stuff and he did something, he brought us all here. Then he went away in this black chakra thing that went _boom _and came back with that kid over there. That kid healed you and daddy. It was awesome."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at the sleeping Raiden. Then at the boy who stood nervously near Sasuke's leg, remaining as close as possible to his one ticket back home.

Sasuke looked around the room. "Where is Gaara? Why is my son so ill cared for?"

Again Kaito spoke up. "I don't know who that Gaara person is that you're talking about but it looks like this place was attacked. Everybody is all hurt and bloody. Some people are dead." Kaito piped this out matter of factly, as if informing them that there was milk in the fridge or it was raining outside.

Itachi and Sasuke both ran for the doorway. They stopped short at the bodies that littered the hall, the destruction evident everywhere.

Itachi took charge. "Kaito, you stay in the room with your cousin Raiden-"

"Who, Daddy?"

"Raiden, Sasuke's son-"

"Oh."

"Sasuke you bring that other child and come, maybe he can heal others."

But Wyatt protested this, screaming and crying when Raiden was left in the room with the big boy and he was carried out of there. Itachi lost patience.

"_Fine. _Kaito you can carry your cousin and follow behind us, Sasuke, bring that boy."

As leader of the village (and Itachi's lover) the oldest Uchiha went in search of the Kazekage first. He found him on the second floor, surrounded by bodies and covered in blood. Itachi's heart lurched.

He ran forward, threw himself at Gaara's side and placed two fingers at his pulse. It was there. Faint, but there. "Hurry," he said to Sasuke. Sasuke rushed forward with the boy, Kaito struggling with Raiden's dead weight to keep up.

Wyatt again healed with the power of his hands. This time Sasuke bore witness to it and felt goosebumps pimple his flesh. Was that how he'd been revived?

Gaara came to with a start, sitting up woozily as Itachi supported him. He looked into the deep brown eyes and smiled. "You. How?"

Itachi had had enough with near death experiences, both his own and that of those he loved. He said the first thing that came to mind, something he intended to say more often to the ones he cared about. "I love you, Gaara. I'm so in love with you." Itachi hugged the man to him, feeling Gaara hug him in return. The green eyes had been wide with shock, glossy with tears.

Sasuke thought of Naruto.

* * *

Konan was the one who found Madara howling and writhing in the grass not far from the hideout. She summoned Deidara and together they dragged him back to the cave.

Deidara bent over the hole in Madara's chest with interest, ignoring the screams. The hole was very neat, the edges cauterized. He looked at the aged face, the stretched mouth in undisguised delight.

"Madara, why can't you heal this wound?"

But no answer other than the moans and screams was offered. Konan and Deidara exchanged a look. Then they left Madara where he was and went to another part of the hideout to discuss the fight they'd missed. They could do nothing for him.

* * *

_**Boy.**_

_Leave me alone. _

_**Boy, stop drawing on my chakra, you can do nothing, it is done.**_

_No. There might still be a chance. I told him. I TOLD him not to go. He promised me._

_**Boy, you draw attention to us. Cease this madness. Get to the kitling, yes, but do not use me to aid your speed. Release my chakra.**_

_No. I need to get there as fast as I can. Sasuke…oh, Sasuke…_

Grief swamped the Kyuubi and he was powerless to stop the host from pulling on his chakra, using it to fuel his attempts to reach his mate.

_**Boy, you damage yourself this way. What use will you be to the kitling then? Or, if he is alive, your mate?**_

_Sasuke…_

But Naruto eased up on his pull of the Kyuubi chakra. Kyuubi was able to take control of his chakra once more and reel it in. Mindful of his host's grief and his own need to see the kitling safe, he left a small amount, enough to give his host added speed.

Naruto, glowing orange, ran as he'd never run before.

* * *

Itachi and Gaara both decided to only let the boy heal the most serious injuries, those that would result in death surely. Just as well, since the poor boy seemed to grow tired after healing over a dozen people. Sasuke said they shouldn't use the boy as some mindless tool, and Gaara agreed. The rest of the injured were taken to the hospital.

Sasuke saw to Raiden and the little boy while Itachi helped Gaara see to his village. Sasuke cleaned his son, dressed him in fresh clothes and set him down on the bed, still sleeping deeply, in the room Naruto had used. The other little boy didn't seem to need anything but food, which Sasuke fed him. The boy was unsure of eating off of chopsticks but Sasuke shoved the food in his mouth anyway. The boy soon caught on.

Kaito trailed after his father until Itachi took him aside and found a maid to feed and clean him as well. When Kaito was seen to, Itachi brought him to Sasuke's room and told him to get some rest. The exhausted boy obeyed wordlessly, stretching out next to Raiden in the big bed and falling asleep instantly.

The night wore on. Many villagers who hadn't been injured were brought in to begin repairs to the palace. The dead were prepared for burial, their families notified. Sasuke received the news that Shikamaru was alright, save for a few scrapes and bruises. Temari had lost the baby. Kankurou was dead.

The little boy who sat near Raiden on the bed began nodding off. Sasuke eased him to a reclining position where he fell asleep, snuggled against Raiden's back. Sasuke soon curled up with them, the bed now full. He slept.

* * *

Madara was silent at last. He wasn't able to fully heal the terrible wound in himself, but he managed to close it enough so that he could function. With difficulty. It was with bitter, masticating rage that he realized he'd never fully recover, never be the same again. The boy. That bestial boy! He would have him. He would avenge himself on both the boy and the ones who'd spawned it.

Daybreak. He summoned Deidara and Konan to him, spoke with them, planned with them. He was weakened but still in authority. Madara looked at his two subordinates and wondered how his powerful organization had been reduced to this. And the majority of the members had died at the hands of or as a result of that Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi.

Revenge. He would have it. It would be sweet. It was the only thing keeping him going. Once Pein returned, he would be better able to plan. Pein was the cornerstone of the plot.

_Damn that child!_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto covered ground in a blur. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't rest. Such was his state of grief that he couldn't maintain it for too long, or he would crumble. The grief was replaced with cold logic.

Logically, if Sasuke were as gravely wounded as the images indicated, he wouldn't survive long. Logically, if he did manage to survive for a time, he would still be long dead by the time Naruto arrived, no matter that he was moving faster than sight could follow. Logically, if Naruto was going to be too late despite his speed, then he should slow down, conserve strength and energy for whatever ordeal lay ahead.

Naruto and logic had never been great friends. He hunkered down and squeezed out a few more drops of speed, running on all fours.

* * *

Strong sunlight entered the room, stabbing into Sasuke's eyes. He groaned, rolled over, threw an arm around…empty space. His eyes flew open.

The bed was empty save for himself. He sat up quickly, looking around. Baby laughter and older giggles reached him. He stumbled from the bed and went into the adjoining room. Sasuke stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene.

Raiden, the boy and Kaito rolled around in a patch of sun, playing, tickling, laughing. Raiden seemed fully recovered after a night of rest. In that respect he was like Naruto, Sasuke mused. Kaito, still thin, seemed to have regained much of his energy, though he was still weakened by his tribulation.

The boys spied him standing in the doorway. Raiden stood up, _walked _to him and held his hands up. "Papa!" Sasuke picked him up.

"So. You can walk, huh? Raiden, who is that boy?"

"'It!"

"His name is 'it'?" Sasuke asked skeptically. He turned and squatted next to the boy who'd come to stand near him. "What's your name?"

Wyatt understood. "Wyatt." He ducked his chin shyly.

"Wyatt. Okay, Wyatt. I think it's time for you to go home. Raiden?" Sasuke said, turning to peer into his son's face. "You need to take Wyatt home, now. Okay?"

But Raiden shook his head and struggled to be put down. Sasuke released him. Raiden toddled to Wyatt and they both went off to go play in a corner. Sasuke stood up and watched.

Kaito, who'd been standing to the side, came forward bashfully. "Hi, uncle Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him. "Hi. What time is it?"

"Just after noon. I didn't want to leave the babies alone, but do you think we could find something to eat soon?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged. You stay here with them. I'll see what I can hunt up."

Raiden watched his Papa leave.

_**Neh, Wyatt?!**_

_Huh?_

_**You don't want to go, right?**_

_No way! It's fun here. Scary, grown up kind of fun. My mom would _never_ let me heal people like that. Can I stay for awhile?_

_**I was hoping you would say that! I don't want you to go back yet. Let's play for a long time, 'kay?**_

_Okay!_

_**By the way, you were awesome! You saved my papa and uncle Tachi! Arigatoooo!**_

_Thanks! _

Raiden looked at Kaito. He hadn't really paid attention yesterday, but he could sense now that the boy wasn't all badbad like before. He was good, wouldn't try to hurt him or the people he cared about.

And he wouldn't be able to stop Raiden having fun with his new friend. Raiden grinned at Kaito, took Wyatt's hand, and folded them to another part of the palace. He heard Kaito's yell as they were twisting out of sight. Raiden cackled.

Sasuke got caught up in the hustle and bustle of the palace. An extra pair of hands were always needed, it seemed, and he found himself helping out in a variety of ways. His assistance was required everywhere he went. He glimpsed Itachi in the distance, striding purposefully alongside Gaara. Sasuke would have dearly liked to converse with his brother for an hour or two. They needed to finalize this Madara and Akatsuki issue.

By the time he found food and was able to get back to the boys, hours had passed. He entered his room to find it empty, as were the adjoining rooms. He set the food down, and went back out to look for Kaito who, he was sure, would be in possession of Raiden and Wyatt.

That turned out to be another hour-long procedure. He found Kaito down in the kitchens, stuffing his face. In between mouthfuls the boy told him Raiden and Wyatt had disappeared and he couldn't find them. It was understood from the shoulder that Kaito shrugged as he shoveled food into his mouth that he'd long since given up trying to look for them.

Some of the kitchen staff, listening, then informed Sasuke that Raiden was in the habit of disappearing often. Sasuke listened as a tale of blatant disobedience, tantrums, and destruction was told about his son. He frowned.

"And no one is able to prevent this?" he asked. His voice was laced with incredulity. "He's only a baby!"

"What can anyone do?" one of the cooks held her hands up in supplication. "He throws those powers around so that even the Kazekage cannot control him. He is a nightmare, sir, begging your pardon. I'll be happy when his father comes back for him."

Sasuke left the kitchen and went to a quiet hall.

So. His son was terrorizing Gaara's household, was he? He'd see about that. Sasuke closed his eyes.

One good thing about the connection he shared with his son was that while in the same vicinity, say, perhaps a one mile radius, he could sense Raiden's location with pinpoint accuracy. He sensed him now, on the third floor, in the east wing of the palace. Sasuke vanished to that locale.

* * *

Raiden was showing Wyatt a small tornado. Wyatt clapped, laughing. He couldn't imitate it but it was fun to look at. Especially when Raiden made things twirl in the tornado like clothes or hair brushes. They both squealed in fright as the door crashed open.

Sasuke took in the scene. "Raiden, you stop that right-"

Raiden had lunged for Wyatt and disappeared.

"Fuck!" Sasuke turned from the room.

That shit went on for the rest of the evening. Raiden and Wyatt would fold to somewhere and Sasuke would be right behind them. Sasuke finally gave up and went back to his room. The little fuck would have to come back sometime if he hoped to be fed. Sasuke sat broodily in his room and waited.

Itachi stopped by, exhausted. He grabbed the plate of food Sasuke had brought for the boys earlier and ate it cold, using the chopsticks with quick, neat precision.

"Gaara is devastated by his brother's death, the death of so many villagers. Did you know this entire thing, the attack, everything, was because of Raiden?"

Sasuke's head snapped up. "_What?!"_

Itachi nodded. "Pein. He came here, Madara must have transported him, and was searching for Raiden. Did one of the bodies suck his location from your mind?"

Sasuke thought. "Yes, I think. I was barely conscious at the time but I remember one of them saying something before Preta Path…well, before."

"Raiden was off world-hopping at the time it seems," Itachi continued. How he managed to speak and eat so quickly without slurring the words or spitting food was an art form. "That probably saved his life and the lives of the people who survived here; Pein left quickly."

Just then, Gaara entered. He was disheveled, bags under his eyes, a hollow look on his face. Itachi stood up and pulled him into an embrace. Gaara leaned on him heavily. Sasuke watched.

Gaara released Itachi after awhile and turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry," he told the younger Uchiha.

"For wha-" Sasuke began, but Gaara got to the point before he could finish.

"I'm sorry, but your son can not stay here any longer. Naruto is my brother, and I promised to watch him, but the boy brings too much trouble, Sasuke. I can not weigh one life against my entire village. I can not. I am deeply sorry, but you must take Raiden and go. Now."

Sasuke stood up slowly. "Gaara…I'm sorry about your brother…your village. Everthing. I understand about you wanting Raiden gone. As soon as he gets back I'll pack our things and go.

Gaara's eyes were steady on Sasuke's face. "Gets back?"

"Yes…he keeps disappearing. He has to come back here eventually, so-"

"I see. You know, I'm glad one of the boy's parents is finally here to deal with him. Even before this attack he raised hell here. We can't deal with him, not while he's so wild and undisciplined. But now you're here, his father, and he's no longer my responsibility. Tell me," Gaara said with a gleam in his eyes, "How do you plan on curtailing this habit he has of disappearing?"

Sasuke guessed the suffering of others was restorative to Gaara in some way. He really was sorry about the Kazekage's brother, but Sasuke was forcibly reminded of why he hated the man. "Don't worry," he said to the redhead. "Once he gets back, I have a rude awakening for him."

And he did. Raiden came back, giggling and rosy cheeked, about an hour later with Wyatt stumbling behind him. Gaara and Itachi had opted to wait with him. Sasuke gave his brother a glance now and Itachi picked up Wyatt and stood to one side of the room with Gaara. They watched.

"Papa!" Raiden ran on unsteady legs to Sasuke who stood with his hip cocked. He got a strong sense of hunger from Raiden. No fatigue. That was good. Sasuke let Raiden come to him. He bent, picked up his kid, and received the hug that squeezed his neck with gentle strength. Then he leaned back and looked into his son's happy face.

"Raiden, you've been bad. You know I've been chasing you for hours and you know that I wanted you to stop traveling like that. Right?"

Sasuke saw no reason to talk down to the boy. His son was very smart and understood everything that was said to him. Raiden looked up at him now.

"Your uncle Gaara and everyone else are very upset with you. I'm happy, very happy, that you saved my life and Itachi's life, but you can't travel without permission. Ever. You understand me? Not anymore."

Raiden squirmed, seeking to be put down. Sasuke held onto him. Raiden opened his mouth and began screaming loudly, without tears, putting up a big fuss.

Sasuke turned him over and spanked him furiously on his padded ass until he shut up. He set Raiden down on the floor.

"Go ahead, Raiden," Sasuke said pleasantly. "Travel. Do what you were doing earlier today. I promise you that when you come back, and you will, your punishment will be ten times worse."

Raiden sat staring up at his Papa mulishly, tears dotting his lashes from the spanking. He looked at uncle Gaara, uncle Tachi and Wyatt. All three were staring at him.

Raiden got angry. He was used to having his way now, used to being in control. His Papa had been gone a long time. He wasn't used to his Papa disciplining him, anyway. He would get his own way this time, too.

Gaara, recognizing the warning signs in Raiden's darkened eyes and set chin, threw up his sand sphere around himself, Itachi and the boy Itachi held. He left a narrow window for them to peer through at what Gaara considered to be a juicy bit of justice indeed. The brat had it coming to him.

Lightning bolts shot from Raiden's hands, thick bars of the stuff that crackled and scorched the room. Hair stood up on heads and water, wind and fire joined the lightning. Objects were moved telepathically and hurled everywhere, including at Sasuke. Everything bounced harmlessly off the sand sphere, except the water. Gaara hardened his sand as he watched the display.

Sasuke countered with Chidori Eiso. He dodged effortlessly as objects and elements were hurled at him. Raiden roared, mad, and transformed. Sasuke shot a ball of fire at the kid that had him tumbling out of the air and landing on the floor. The fire burned Raiden. Sasuke watched his son heal himself, howling in pain. The lightning, wind, fire and water died away. The room was a sooty, sodden mess.

Raiden sniffled. His Papa had hurt him! He looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Sasuke took a step closer. He lifted a hand.

Sasuke only did what he did next because he knew his son would heal from it. He needed to make a lasting impression on the boy now, before his powers became too great for Sasuke or Naruto to control. He needed to instill fear of him in his son. He did so now.

Lightning singed Raiden on his arm, his leg. His Papa threw fire at him. Raiden screamed, healing himself, crying until he was hiccoughing uncontrollably, his face coated with snot. This went on for some time.

At last, Sasuke stopped. His stomach churned at hurting his son, but it was necessary. He stood, looking down at the shaking boy. He did not bend to comfort him. The lesson wasn't complete.

"Uzumaki Raiden, you shut your mouth!" Sasuke thundered this at his son and Raiden ceased his howls with an effort, though he still hitched in breaths. His body jerked every time this happened.

"If you _ever _throw a tantrum like that or disobey me again, you will be in much worse pain. Do you understand me, boy?!"

Raiden whined.

"I said," Sasuke hissed, lightning in his hand, "do you _understand _me, _boy?"_

Raiden nodded his head hard, starting to blubber again.

"Good. Let's see if the lesson took. Will you be traveling without my permission?"

A shake of the spiky brown head. Tears flew from Raiden's face.

"Will you be going to other worlds without my permission?"

Another shake.

"Will you be disobeying me in any way in the future?"

A vigorous shake of the head. Raiden sniffed pitifully.

"That's right. And if you think this is bad, I'd wait until your daddy hears about this. I think he'll be much more severe. Now. Take that kid home. If you are not back here in two minutes, I will fry your little baby ass. Are we clear, Raiden?"

Raiden nodded, whimpering at the thought. Gaara, crowing inwardly in violent joy despite the grief of his tragedies, released his shield so that Itachi could set the boy down near Raiden. The boy hugged Raiden as the black sphere took them away. Sasuke watched with interest, hands on his hips.

* * *

Raiden materialized in Wyatt's crib. Wyatt just had time to scream a warning to Raiden as his Aunt Paige threw a potion at his friend. Raiden Boomed in the nick of time.

* * *

Sasuke saw the sphere reappear almost as soon as it left. Raiden was alone.

"Excellent son. Come." Sasuke picked Raiden up and hugged him. He didn't think his son would be receptive but the boy hugged him back, wanting to be forgiven. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly and asked Gaara to send a maid with food.

Sasuke cleaned and changed his son, packed their things, Naruto's included, while he waited for the food. Raiden sat quietly, watching his Papa move around the room.

A maid brought food. Sasuke fed Raiden until he was full, chewing the pieces of meat for him. When Raiden was full, Sasuke ate the rest of the food.

Raiden was asleep when Sasuke hung the various packs on his body and put Raiden in the sling he strapped to his torso. Itachi walked with Sasuke to the village entrance.

"Sasuke, go to Konoha. I will meet you there once I have finished helping Gaara. We will re-plan our assault of Akatsuki."

"I don't know, Itachi. Maybe Naruto was right and we should wait for him. We nearly died. By all rights, we _should _be dead. If Raiden hadn't saved us…"

"I know. Don't lose hope, Sasuke. We'll prevail. Will you go to Konoha?"

"God, I hate that place. Yeah, I guess. But Naruto is supposed to be meeting us here."

"I'll send him along to you. I love you, Sasuke. Be safe. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Sasuke hugged his brother, the warm, sleeping body of Raiden between them.

Itachi watched his brother walk into the moonlit desert.

* * *

Sasuke was maybe an hour outside the village, trudging along in the desert when something landed in a shower of displaced sand about ten feet from him. Sasuke threw up a hand, activating his Sharingan and turning so that Raiden would be shielded. He looked over his shoulder, ready for anything.

Except the sight of Naruto stalking toward him, Kyuubi all over him and growling like murder was the order of the day.

Shit, shit and _shit._


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: No, I didn't run out of time or ideas. The chapter is just short. Sometimes the chapter comes out long, sometimes short, but I always end them where I want to, where I feel it is right. Hope none of your mourn too much at the brevity. I think it's perfectly respectable.

Onward.

No, wait:

OMFGBananas and chocolate, thank you all for the great reviews! Raiden did need to learn who was in charge and I just couldn't wait around for Naruto to do it. Besides, Sasuke's personality, as I understand it, it more strict, the better disciplinarian. Gaara deserved a small amount of happiness after everything he'd been through. **Fluffyz-Babe** you always, and I mean _always _have me rolling with your screaming omg-laden reviews, it is hilarious, thank you so much, and to the rest of you, much heart felt thanks for sticking with this, recommending it, reviewing it, liking it. I love yall. Just love yall to death.

And _now _onward!

* * *

Chapter 54

So the lying piece of shit was alive, Naruto saw. That was as far as he got before his claws snatched the sling, Raiden in it, and set it down some distance from where he planned to fuck Sasuke up royally.

Sasuke halfheartedly tried to hang on to Raiden, but the sling was ripped from his hands. He watched as Naruto put the boy down about twenty feet away. Sighing, Sasuke shrugged the bags and packs off of his body, setting these aside as well. As added insurance, he walked another fifty feet away from both Raiden and the bags. This fight was going to be epic.

Naruto spent a few seconds bending to Raiden, smelling him, checking him out. Sasuke rolled his shoulders, his head and neck. He did a few practice jumps, cracked his knuckles. He spread his fingers before closing his hands into tight fists, shaking the tension from his arms afterward. He took a few rapid breaths, blew them out through his nose.

Sasuke took his sword and threw it so that it struck the sand some feet away and remained standing, quivering. His muscles bunched and knotted as Naruto straightened up and turned to him. His Kyuubi chakra was a bright contrast in the night; the moon had hidden behind clouds, not wanting to witness the ugliness that was about to ensue.

Naruto started at a walk, built to a jog and crashed into Sasuke, who'd braced himself, at a dead run.

Sasuke had his weight thrown forward in preparation but it was still like being hit with a mountain. He knew he was going to lose, but he gave it his best anyway.

Their clothes were quickly shredded as the high-powered punches and kicks met skin and muscle. Ninjutsu wasn't used: the emotions involved would not allow for any type of skilled or refined fighting. This was a base struggle for domination between two animals. They fought naked, bleeding, as befitted the sounds and curses that came from their throats.

Sasuke was bitten, clawed. Naruto was choked, his shaggy hair yanked, his balls crushed by a strong kick. Neither slowed down or let up. Rage, unbelievable, maddening rage and the sick fear Naruto had lived with since seeing Sasuke dead was behind every heart-stoppingly powerful punch he threw. Sasuke was firm in his determination to protect his love, did not regret his decision, though it had ended badly. He fought with this conviction, matching Naruto blow for blow.

The fight lasted hours.

Fatigue settled in slowly, the rank fear and grief Naruto had suffered sapping his energy. Sasuke's blows lost speed and power as his body gave out. He hadn't gone Level Two. The punches came as if passing through syrup instead of air, the contact lingering until they weren't punches but grasping hands that slipped on sweat and blood.

They fell, rolling in the sand, coating themselves with the grains as a donut is coated in sugar and still they mauled each other, unwilling to give in.

Who kissed whom first was never known, but this too was a battle. The lips were bruising, faces were bitten, scratched, punched even as the lips were fused together. Sasuke gasped once as the penetration occurred, but he was so sweaty that the cock was in before he knew it. The sand entered with Naruto, a gritty reminder of where they were.

There was no thrusting, only the penetration as limbs locked around limbs, lips locked on lips and they rolled, trying to become a part of the other as they hugged so tightly that ribs creaked.

This embrace went on without end.

Then they shook, aware at last that they hadn't lost each other, that death had not come between them, that life still had them both in her own fickle embrace. Breath was exchanged, blue staring into dark gray and the arms and legs tightened further as they refused to let go. Never ever let go.

They stayed that way, joined in every way they could think of until the sun came up. One. Whole. Complete. _Alive._

_

* * *

  
_

Raiden woke up alone and outside. He was outside alone. Alone. Outside. He disentangled himself from the sling and the blanket he'd been wrapped in. He sat up and looked around.

Alone. All by himself, alone, his Papa had left him. His eyes filled with tears. He began to fold himself back to Uncle Gaara's…then he remembered what Papa had said. No, he couldn't do that. He called out to his Papa. The rolling sand dunes did not answer him. The blazing sun beat down on his unprotected head. Fear rose up in Raiden.

Times of stress were interesting things when it came to powerful beings. In this particular time of stress, Raiden discovered that he could fold objects _to _himself. He thought about what his Papa had said. It wasn't Traveling if he brought something to him instead of going somewhere. His Papa had never said not to do it so it wasn't disobeying. Raiden concentrated on his Papa.

He materialized in front of the boy naked, bloody, covered in sand and nearly indistinguishable from the body he was wrapped around. He and the other were sleeping. Raiden looked closely at this other.

It was his Fox Daddy! Raiden got excited, bouncing to his feet and throwing himself on both of the sleeping men.

Naruto blinked into dazzling light as two gray-blue eyes gazed down into his. He studied the face, the hair that was a brown halo around the head and marveled at how much Raiden seemed to change in a short time. Then he became aware of Sasuke on top of him. Raiden was sitting on Sasuke's back, and he, Naruto, was still lodged inside Sasuke's ass, though soft now.

He felt like shit. He wasn't bruised and battered like Sasuke was, since his wounds had healed, but inside…inside he was still hurt at how horrible yesterday had been. And how it had culminated. Sasuke hadn't died, but Naruto had lost something anyway. Something…some thing was different, something had changed. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it in the air he breathed, on the fine hairs of his body. It made Naruto feel sick with apprehension.

Death hadn't come yesterday, but it was coming. One or the other of them would fall and wouldn't be getting back up again. Was there no fairness, no mercy in the world?

Naruto looked at Sasuke's head on his shoulder and burst into tears. Raiden, seeing this, began wailing too.

Sasuke woke up with a curse. "What the fuck?!"

The curse quickly turned to a groan of pain as he got up, Naruto slipping out of him, Raiden rolling onto the sand. Sasuke straightened, arched his back with a pop of joints and a squealing stretch. He shook himself and looked down at Naruto crying quietly, Raiden crying noisily. "What happened to the two of you?"

Naruto's eyes were priceless blue jewels that sparkled in the sun as he looked up at Sasuke. That raven-haired man caught his breath, the image of Naruto's face in the sun, beneath his brilliant hair, enhanced by his tears, imprinting itself on his heart. He knelt next to him, put his hand to the side of Naruto's face as he held his other arm out to Raiden. The boy climbed into his lap as Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shhh. Hush, it's okay. We're okay, nobody got hurt. We're fine." Sasuke tried to soothe them both.

"Sasuke," Naruto croaked. "Sasuke, if I say something will you agree to it?"

Sasuke was busy running his hand through the silky locks of Naruto's short hair. He paused as his body tensed. "So long as it doesn't involve me leaving you, yes."

"Promise me, Sasuke. Swear it."

"Naruto-"

"Swear it, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rose with his hysteria.

Sasuke swallowed. He didn't like this. Something was wrong. "I promise."

Naruto raised his tear streaked face to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Let's run away."

"Run away?"

Raiden had stopped crying. Had either man bothered to look down they would have seen Raiden's eyes wide with fear. He was picking up some truly horrible vibes and images from his Fox Daddy. Vibes of death, images of satanic grief. His body trembled. _Oh, please, please, not my daddies, not my daddies! Wyatt!_

"Yes, run away," Naruto repeated. He wiped his face impatiently.

"From…what?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Everything. Everything that could hurt us, that could…separate us."

"Akatsuki?"

"_Everything_, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes were steady on his face. "What about our families? Itachi? His kids? My mom, Gaara?"

Naruto shook his head, pleading silently with Sasuke to understand.

"What about your friends? Your dream, Naruto, to become Hokage? Run away from all that?"

A pause. Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's shocked ones. Sasuke sat thoughtfully, absently rocking the trembling Raiden. Something was spooking Naruto and spooking him badly. For Naruto to suggest turning his back on absolutely everything…

"Forever?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Forever." No hesitation.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know. I don't care. We just take Raiden and go, now. Please Sasuke. Please." Naruto's voice broke as his eyes continued to plead with Sasuke to agree. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Okay."

Raiden hitched in a shaky breath. The images, those horribly cold vibes, receded. He leaned weakly against his Papa, hearing his strong heart. He had time still. Time to find a way to fix things, but oh god, he didn't want to disobey his Papa again and he knew he would have to. Wyatt was the only way.

Naruto smiled beatifically, taking a relieved breath of his own. "Really? You won't be mad? Sasuke we can't go back, not ever, it's too dangerous."

"Danger has never scared you like this, Naruto. What is it?"

"I can't lose you."

Sasuke's brow cleared. "Well, you didn't. Raiden here-"

"_No,_ Sasuke. This isn't just about yesterday. You lied to me and went behind my back again and almost died, but that's not it. That's done, it happened, in the past. This is something else and I need you to agree to come away with me, Sasuke, and never, ever go back to where or who we were. Please. Please. You're everything in life to me and I just. Can't. Live. Not without you. _Please._"

Whatever was scaring Naruto was now starting to scare Sasuke. If it could make Naruto brush aside Sasuke's actions, it was serious shit indeed. "Okay. I agree, baby, all the way. We go, now."

"No looking back?"

"No looking back."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and Raiden and hugged them there in the desert. The sun was a silent spectator to the pledge the small family silently made to keep each other alive, no matter what.

_I won't let you die, Sasuke, _Naruto thought.

_Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm breathing, Naruto, _Sasuke vowed.

_You won't get my daddies, Death, _Raiden swore.

* * *

They hid deep in Demon Country, where they'd helped that bitch Shion with her insanity. The journey took them over a month. They traveled slowly, disguising themselves, remaining out of sight when they came across other travelers. Sasuke told Naruto of Raiden's part in that day's activities, of his powers, of Wyatt. Once, when they'd been hungry, no food for three days, Raiden had folded a fat deer to them. Naruto had killed it, roasted it and they had eaten until they were stuffed. They talked about this new development in their son's already impressive repertoire.

Raiden had grown during the month they were traveling. He was five months old, but looked like a boy three times that age. He started saying isolated words, but his main means of communicating remained telepathically and to his Fox Daddy.

Naruto was amazed at the ideas and concepts Raiden now 'talked' about. His thoughts were more mature, what Naruto would associate with a seven year old. Raiden repeatedly asked him about death and ways to beat it. He realized that his anxiety had transferred to his son, that the nightmares still went on and did his best to reassure him. Sasuke helped with this matter, talking to Raiden about a number of things. The boy listened attentively.

Once in Demon Country, they chose a corner of it near the border, far from any town and set to work building a small cabin in the deep, dense woods. Raiden toddled about as his fathers sweated, building a two room structure, carving chairs, a table, a base for the mattress they would eventually acquire.

Sasuke disguised and cloaked himself in Genjutsu, took a small portion of the money they'd accumulated during their exile and went to town to buy necessary things. Naruto built a fireplace, stairs for their basement and cleared an area about a mile from their cabin for training. He spent the remainder of the time Sasuke was gone chopping the uprooted trees into firewood.

Sasuke came back a week later, ahead of a line of clones carrying what looked like the whole town. There was the mattress, bedding, dishes, tools, soap, clothes for Raiden in ever bigger sizes, medicine, candles, rice, flour, fruit, vegetables, just about everything they could want and need. Naruto eyed this profusion as it was dumped in front of the cabin. The clones disappeared with a _pop! _as Sasuke's usual appearance reasserted itself.

"Did you get diapers?" Naruto asked.

"Damn! Knew I forgot something. Well, shit, if he's old enough to jump between different worlds, he's old enough to use a toilet."

"We don't have a toilet."

"Even better. All he has to do is stand in front of a tree and aim. Should be easy."

Naruto dug a latrine a good distance from their home and showed it to Raiden. Raiden watched as first Naruto then Sasuke shat in the thing. Naruto cleaned himself with a few leaves and conjured water before stepping back and telling Raiden to give it a try. Raiden informed his Fox Daddy via outraged thoughts that that was yucky. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Seeing as you forgot the diapers, I think you should be the one to toilet train him. I'm going hunting."

Sasuke spat venomously at Naruto's retreating back. Raiden looked up at him and grinned. He attempted to spit as his Papa had done.

Raiden got the hang of pissing and shitting in the latrine and _only _the latrine under Sasuke's stern tutelage. The next thing they turned their attention to was training. Sasuke and Naruto trained each other, but more importantly, most importantly, they trained Raiden.

Sasuke had gone over what Itachi had told him of Madara's time/space ability with Naruto one evening as Raiden lay sleeping.

"I'm sure it's why Itachi lost. There's just no beating the guy, Naruto…except with Raiden. I think if anyone could kill Uchiha Madara, it would be Raiden. His ability with time and space exceeds Madara's by a mile. And he's still a baby. Imagine if we trained him and he grew up, had more control and strength. It's got to be him. He could take out Akatsuki at the height of its strength and power, Naruto."

Naruto had listened gravely and agreed, but not for the reasons Sasuke thought. If Naruto had anything to say about it, none of his small family would ever meet up with Akatsuki again. No, he agreed because the boy was always going to be a target and he needed to be able to defend himself properly.

So began the training of little Uzumaki Raiden, the result of the bond between two boys who'd grown into men.

A full inventory was made of Raiden's abilities. Naruto learned the terminology of Boom and Travel. He received the image Raiden sent him of what he'd done to Madara. Raiden also showed him an earlier image of him doing the same thing to Zetsu.

"We need a name for that move," Naruto said. "The destructive power of it is fucking amazing, _nothing _can recover from that. I don't know how Zetsu did."

Sasuke thought it over. "Is it an absolute defense, do you think?"

"Hard to say. Who knows what he'll come up with in the future? I think that's just the tip of the iceberg, though."

"Okay, for simplicity's sake let's just call it a Death Sphere. Just so he knows what we're talking about when he has to do it."

Sasuke was in charge of training Raiden's transformed state. Raiden learned so quickly that both men, fighting prodigies themselves, were challenged. They didn't hold back with the boy.

Sasuke would spend hours a day flying with Raiden, developing strength in his wings. The boy swooped and soared, chasing his Papa with delight. He built aerial speed and stamina. Sasuke hurled fire and lighting at Raiden while the boy closed his wings around himself. Ninjutsu didn't penetrate this cocoon, but objects such as knives could. Raiden simply healed himself, though.

Naruto trained him in his normal state. The boy was still too small and clumsy to learn Taijutsu. Both fathers focused on Ninjutsu and Raiden's peculiar abilities that belonged only to him.

Sasuke and Naruto both would attack Raiden, forcing the boy to use his Traveling, Pulling (as the bringing of objects from another location was called) and techniques he'd learned from them both. His Rasengan was nothing short of terrifying. Raiden called this 'Sen-sen'. When Naruto showed him Rasenshuriken, a day's travel from the house to be on the safe side, fully ten miles of forest had been annihilated by Raiden's version of it. Naruto had nightmares about it for months afterward. They did not do that again. Raiden was told that it was to be used only under extremely dire circumstances, like the Death Sphere.

Sasuke witnessed Naruto's Sage arts with wonder and pride. One day, when they'd been there for several weeks, Sasuke risked a question.

"Naruto, you're so powerful, Raiden is a fucking death sentence to anybody who'd be stupid enough to cross him…don't you think we can go back to-"

_"No. _Sasuke!? You swore, you promised." Naruto had been eating. He hurriedly swallowed as he stood up with panicked eyes. "We can't go back, ever!"

"Naruto, what happened? Did you see something?"

"Just…please, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, giving in at last. "Alright. I won't bring it up again." And he hadn't.

They stayed in the cabin in Demon Country for a year. Raiden looked like a tall, sturdy, very strong boy of three. His hair grew into two locks that covered his cheeks like Sasuke's did. His hair spiked up in the back like Sasuke's and his skin was fair and milky like Sasuke's.

But his eyes were Naruto's, his scratchy little voice the same as his daddy's had been at that age and he was stocky like his daddy. His hair was the same light, sandy brown, thick and soft and silky. He was incredibly powerful, fiercely intelligent. Adaptable like his daddy, ruthless like his Papa. The very best of them both and then some. Their pride in him was beyond words.

And he never obeyed his parents if he could help it.

He never outright disobeyed him them either, but he did enough so that that small grace hardly mattered. His parents were still capable of making his life hell when he acted up, but he'd gotten to the age where their disappointment in him, their displeasure, was more effective. Still, as Sasuke had predicted on the mountain an age ago, Raiden was running around and doing all kinds of fuckery.

Today he was doing survival training with Fox Daddy. His little legs were almost a blur as he ran agilely through the forest, dodging around trees like a nimble wood sprite. His daddy pursued him silently, closing in, about to win the game if Raiden was caught. Raiden glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

It had long since been discovered that he had Earth chakra as well. He performed a seal he'd read about in a book and skidded into a turn. Trees swayed in the distance as his Daddy closed in, as yet still invisible. Raiden placed his hand on the dark dirt of the forest and released a single, strong pulse of chakra.

Naruto was just starting to get disappointed in Raiden's lack of evasive skills when a mountain of earth and trees rose up in front of him, turning into a wave as it curved down toward him.

_Right on, kid! Work that shit! _ Naruto didn't go easy on the boy, but he was damned proud. Naruto avoided the wave, but it cost him precious time.

Raiden sped off through the trees, transforming mid-leap so that he could fly over the dense foliage and search for a place to hide. He had to avoid his daddy until sunup tomorrow.

Fun, fun, fun!

* * *

Madara had aged in that year. The Eight-Tails had been successfully captured, all the Bijuus had been harvested and now resided in their stone container. All except the Kyuubi.

Madara still wanted him, but not as much as the child.

The Child. Capital letters, the epitome of all power, his due, his _right_! The Child belonged to Madara, owed to him for the way he'd crippled him. Thoughts and dreams of him burned Madara's mind and no rest was had, none! Not by those left in his organization. Not by him. Not until The Child was acquired and harnessed.

To that end, Konan, Deidara and Pein were sent out to the four corners of the earth, to search for him. They were not to come back unless it was with the last Jinchuuriki or The Child or both in their possession. Madara sat alone in his hideout, a recluse, a hermit, communicating with his subordinates via hologram whenever it became necessary.

Still, no word in a year…it was worrying. Pein was ready to attack Konoha the second they knew the Jinshuuriki's location. They were going ahead with plan B that had been formed so long ago. If the rotten bastards could be found. Not a whisper or a sighting by anyone, anywhere. How? Why? What had made that particular trio disappear? It was as if they'd vanished into thin air.

The oldest remaining Uchiha thought back, as he always did, to that miserable, hateful day. Itachi had been beaten. Sasuke had been beaten. Then The Child. It had come.

By now, Madara, having devoted long fanatical hours to the topic, felt he had the happenings of that day picked apart and analyzed correctly. He lined the information up in his mind now. It was daily, sometimes hourly, ritual for him.

First was how the child knew its father to be in trouble. The only logical answer was that there existed some kind of bond between the two whereby each could be sensed by the other. And so the child had come immediately to Sasuke's side once it had felt Sasuke so gravely injured.

But no. It hadn't. Sasuke had been hurt long before the child showed up. That had to be because the child did not sense Sasuke's injuries at that time and the only explanation for that was that the child was unable to because he had been out of range.

Enter the information that Pein had supplied. Sasuke understood his child to be in Sunagakure under the protection of Sabaku no Gaara. Yet when Pein had gotten there, The Child had been nowhere to be found and no one's mind had contained his whereabouts. The Child had been Elsewhere when Pein arrived in Suna and no one knew where he'd gone. Which meant The Child was probably in the habit of moving through space in that manner, unbeknownst to anyone who was in charge of him.

Which brought him to the manner in which The Child traveled. It was time/space manipulation to rival Madara's. And that wasn't even the most disturbing part.

The final straw, the height of the entire matter was the information his spies had provided along with the name of the child, the ones he had stationed in Suna. The Child had returned with Itachi and Sasuke in tow, then vanished and come back with a another child who had healed both Itachi and Sasuke of their fatal injuries. That new child then proceeded to heal half the people in the palace. It had been overheard that the boy, The Child, could travel to other worlds, other realities.

So, the sequence of events became thus: The Child had gone to another world before the fight between him and Itachi, Pein and Sasuke had begun. He'd remained there while his father and uncle had been gravely wounded. Pein had gone to Suna to retrieve him, only he hadn't returned yet. Pein had left. The boy had returned, sensed his father, and come running. Madara had returned shortly thereafter to find the boy with his father and uncle. The Child had wounded him with some attack that defied description and was beyond healing by Madara's capabilities. He had gone back to Suna with Itachi and Sasuke, left them, retrieved that otherworldly boy, and let him heal the people he most cared about.

Madara had to have The Child at all costs. He simply must. He would trade all the Bijuus in his possession for him. Without hesitation. The Child, once his, would take Madara to this other world so that he might be healed by that boy. Then Madara would bring both the boy and The Child back here and conquer this world with their power. The first in a long line of worlds he intended to have dominion over.

The Child, Madara mused. The child was surely his namesake incarnate. A god. A god that would belong to him if it was the last thing he did. He would have him. It was only a matter of time.

Madness gleamed in the immortal Uchiha's eyes.

* * *

Raiden passed a large tree, one of hundreds, in his headlong dash to evade his Daddy. His head turned as he sensed a strange chakra source, but he couldn't see anyone. His Daddy was closing in again so he kept going, flying easily between the higher branches.

Konan, hidden within her paper tree, considered herself lucky. How the boy had sensed her, she didn't know, but she let the illusion pass and removed herself to another location before the other, the Jinchuuriki, could pass by her as well and sense her.

After all this time, she finally had good news to report to her boss.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I've been beating my family back with a stick, trying to find stolen moments to write. I have all of today to devote to that glorious passtime so maybe, _maybe_ I can fnish this story by tonight or early morning by the latest. Yes. Next chapter is, I think, the last chapter for Bonded. The sequel will be along by next week, hopefully, and I'm not sure how long it will be.

To my reviewers: You guys are all so wonderful for submitting reviews for each chapter, for encouraging me and supporting me and praising me. I feel like I don't deserve such awesome reviewers! I know my updates have slowed since summer started, but I am honestly writing as fast as I can. I even take a notebook with me to write when I'm outside and can't have my laptop with me.

I think it was **roxxihearts** who asked why Naruto and co. didn't just go to another world to escape. The answer is because this story is not about them living in another world, and Naruto would never consent to that. It just wouldn't have worked.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 55

It really was pure luck that had Konan discovering The Child's location. She'd heard rumors that strange, violent things happened in these woods, unexplained phenomena rearranging the landscape and had stationed herself here to see if it panned out. She'd expected it to be another in what had turned out to be hundreds of false leads.

But that had been The Child that had flown by. It looked exactly as Madara had described, though larger. And she could feel the large chakra source of someone chasing him, probably the Jinchuuriki himself.

Konan moved deeper into the woods, allowing them to pass her without detection. Then she made her way back the way they had come, wanting to be very thorough before she gave her report.

* * *

Sasuke was in the process of cooking dinner. They were running low on rice again. He'd have to head to the town and pick up a few supplies. It was always him who went; Naruto, as the stronger out of them both, was the one who stayed behind to protect Raiden.

Not long after dawn the next day, he heard them land with a crash in the front yard. Sasuke was in bed, the pillow over his head, enjoying the peace and quiet. He smiled sleepily at hearing them stomp through the house.

"Papa! Where are you, guess what! I did it, I stayed away from Daddy the whooooole day and the whoooole night and-"

Sasuke groaned. The boy was a demonic chatterbox. Not even Naruto talked as much when they were younger. He rolled over and pasted a bright smile on his face as Raiden skipped into the room Sasuke and Naruto shared. The boy did a flying tackle onto Sasuke's stomach. "Yup, yup and you know what? Daddy says I can do the week-long training in about a month. I'll have to find my own food and everything! Then, when I get a lil' bigger-"

Sasuke listened as Naruto appeared in the doorway. His blue eyes glowed in the early morning light. He and Raiden were both filthy. Naruto smiled lazily, taking in Sasuke's bare chest under the sheet. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met.

"That's all great, Raiden. I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it. I bet you're really tired now after a whole day and night of no sleep," Sasuke interrupted.

"No way! I'm not tired a bit, I-"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke said as he tapped the grimy forehead with two fingers. Raiden fell asleep, snoring, mid-sentence.

"Dead useful, that jutsu is," Naruto said.

He came forward, took Raiden and deposited him in the bed he slept in out in the main room. By the time Naruto came back into the bedroom, Sasuke had the sheet thrown aside and a bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table. Naruto smiled wolfishly and closed the door behind himself.

"My blond demon," Sasuke said huskily. "Feel like bottoming today?"

Naruto walked slowly to the end of the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. "Gee. Let's think about that, shall we? Considering we haven't had sex in like a week-"

"Three days."

"And I'm horny as hell-"

"Nothing new."

"And I bottomed the _last _time we fucked-"

"I gave you a back rub, you idiot."

"I think I deserve to assert my alpha maleness in this relationship."

"So it's a no, then. That's all you had to say was 'no, I don't feel like bottoming'."

Naruto stood looking down at Sasuke's tanned body. It was actually a little darker than his own. The sun warmed Sasuke's skin until it was a nice nutty brown, his black hair setting it off beautifully. All the sun did for Naruto was make his body a bit redder and his hair almost white. Sasuke was just so strikingly handsome, it wasn't fair.

A slight flexing of his calves landed Naruto on the end of the bed. He did a face plant onto his lover, causing him to grunt at the weight. They both heard the base of the bed crack ominously.

"Damn it, Naruto, how many beds is that?"

"Uhhh…fifth? Shut up and wrap those long legs around me."

Instead, Sasuke reversed their positions so that he straddled Naruto's waist, holding his hands down on the bed near his blond head. The eyes were a dark blue now. They looked into his as their smiles slowly faded. The dark head inched towards the blond one, their eyes maintaining contact.

The touch of their lips always seemed like the first time, the crazy leap of lust, the sense of homecoming…it never faded. Love soared between them and Sasuke settled himself more firmly on the hard body, his hands losing themselves in the sunny hair. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's cock settled against his, grinding there.

Sasuke's mouth trailed across Naruto's face, liking the dirt. For some reason Naruto's smelly, filthy state turned him on more than his usually clean body did. He sat back on his heals, dragging Naruto up with him so they were both sitting on the bed, and kissed him furiously, ravenously.

Naruto felt Sasuke's sharp teeth split his lip even as he felt it heal. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and turned to slam him on the bed, giving in to the full force of his desire, holding back nothing, not one particle of his physical strength. It had been a while since he'd gone Kyuubi while loving Sasuke. They were so comfortable with each other, had sex so often, that Naruto was entirely himself when they were intimate.

This time was different; Naruto went Kyuubi, the old manifestations becoming evident as he sucked the hollow of Sasuke's throat. He jumped, startled, when he felt something close around him. He pulled back to see that Sasuke had gone Level Two, his wings folded around them both.

He stared down at the yellow eyes and decided he didn't mind. This promised to be interesting.

Sasuke had fangs now, too, and he sank them into Naruto's shoulder as Naruto's clawed fingers entered his anus, stretching him. He hadn't even seen Naruto pick up the lube, but the blond's fingers were definitely coated with the stuff.

"Suck me," Sasuke rasped.

"Sixty-nine."

Sasuke was presented with Naruto's ass and balls, the blond widening his legs so that Sasuke could reach him. He nipped Naruto's balls with his teeth, making the brawny man bellow…right before he lowered his steamy mouth over Sasuke's erection.

Long moments of slurping, moaning ecstasy. Anuses were probed, scrotums sucked. Sasuke's wings beat so that they were both briefly airborne as he came. Naruto hung on as they hovered near the ceiling, before Sasuke lost control and they crashed back to the bed. That poor abused piece of furniture promptly broke, though this went unnoticed. Naruto righted himself and settled on Sasuke again, this time face to face. The Uchiha was still panting a little but he opened his legs for Naruto, opened his arms and wings. Naruto snuggled close as every limb closed around him. He entered Sasuke slowly.

"Oh, God, Sasuke," Naruto grit out. To be enclosed in Sasuke's ass, his arms and legs and wings…it was Heaven. Better, even. Sweet Jesus!

He managed to begin thrusting, baking in the heat Sasuke emanated, his fangs bared at the glorious intimacy.

* * *

Raiden woke up and wondered where he was for a moment. Then he saw that he was in his bed. He scowled as he scrambled out of the blanket and padded to the closed door. He listened.

Crashes, curses. His Papa and Daddy were doing that thing where they got on each other again. Raiden was sick of being put to sleep so they could do that boring thing. He raised his fist to pound on the door.

Nothing. He pounded harder.

Still nothing.

Raiden drew back his foot and kicked the door over and over again like a metronome.

"You want a Chidori in your ass, boy?!?! _Stop banging on that fucking door! _Go play outside."

Raiden pouted. He turned and left the house, resigned to occupying himself for the next several hours. He sat on a tree stump outside the cabin door and watched a white butterfly land on a tree about twenty feet away. The cabin shook from within.

* * *

Naruto was dizzy. They were airborne again, Sasuke's wings flapping crazily as Naruto thrust wildly. It was hard for Naruto to get leverage but he managed by pressing on Sasuke's thighs with his hands, which forced Sasuke to beat his wings even harder. They somersaulted through the room, Sasuke having no control, banging into the wall, the ceiling, the wall again. Naruto's foot crashed into the window and Sasuke's wing tips scoured the ceiling. Finally, they fell in a corner where Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, riding him forcefully. He'd already cum four times in the last two hours, he knew Naruto had to be close by now.

The blond leaned back on his palms, Sasuke's hands on his shoulders, the large and powerful wings stretched majestically behind him as he rode. Naruto brought one hand up to grab the white hair. He sank his fangs into Sasuke's chest as he came with fiery brilliance inside of him.

The wings lowered, shrank, receded. Sasuke collapsed, normal again, on Naruto's chest. Naruto fell back against the floor. His eyes landed on the window, now devoid of glass, where bright sunshine poured in. A butterfly had just landed on the windowsill.

"That was. Without a _doubt. _The best sex we've ever had. Like _ever._ You've got to go Level Two more often." Naruto groaned this towards the window; he was actually too tired to turn his head. Sasuke looked down at him curiously.

"Dost mine eyes deceive me? You're spent. Are you actually calling it quits after cumming once?!"

"It was the flying. It made me dizzy."

"I think you're getting old. Look…a gray hair."

Naruto swatted the hand that plucked his hairs away weakly. "Stop it. I'm only nineteen, same as you."

"Soon Raiden will have to carry you around," Sasuke giggled. Naruto turned away from the butterfly on the window to look at him. Sasuke's giggles were always small miracles to Naruto. He just never got tired of hearing the sound in Sasuke's deep, manly voice. He twisted a lock of the ebony hair around a finger as a slight frown creased his brow.

"Oi, Sasuke. Think Raiden's feelings were hurt when you yelled at him?"

"Kid knows better than to interrupt us."

"Yeah, I guess. I thought he would have stayed asleep longer."

"Why, because of the Genjutsu thing?"

"Yeah. Similar jutsus."

"Not really…Anyways, I'm still confident he'll develop talent for Genjutsu when he gets older. It takes a refinement of the mind that he doesn't have yet. He's still so blunt and straightforward. I give it another two years or so before he's able to not only break out of Genjutsu, but cast his own."

"Or," Naruto said, "He might take after me in that department."

Sasuke said nothing. It was true that Raiden had absolutely no talent for Genjutsu. It had surprised them both, considering all his other powers. Especially since he was half Uchiha. Well, no matter. Like he'd just said, they had plenty of time to teach him those things when he got older.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's head on his chest. An odd feeling of Déjà vu crept over him as he gazed down at the tousled black locks. He shuddered.

Sasuke tilted his head up to look at him, his dark eyes concerned. Naruto, seeing them, felt the weird feeling pass. Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto smiled back.

* * *

Raiden was having a ball. He kept zapping the butterfly with a lightning bolt from his finger. It would fall to the ground in a small shower of ashes. Then another one just like it would come and land right where the previous ones had and he would repeat the process. He stopped aiming at the latest one when the cabin door opened behind him. He turned around.

Sasuke stepped out into the sunlight and blinked at Raiden. Raiden raked his Papa's bruised and battered form with a look that Sasuke interpreted as contempt. His lips thinned.

"You got something to say, Raiden?"

"No." Sullenly.

"Let me rephrase that: Instead of giving me looks that I will take your eyes for, tell me what's making you mad."

"I hate when you and Daddy do that stupid thing. I have nothing to do while you're doing it, it's so _boring_."

Sasuke had to quell a bark of laughter. He moved to crouch next to his son so that he could put an arm around his shoulders. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. How about you come with me to town to get a few things?"

Raiden jumped up and screamed. "You mean it? I'm old enough to go to town now?!"

Sasuke winced. The boy was so incredibly noisy and hyper. "Yes. We were waiting till you completed the survival training. Your Dad and I discussed it. If you were able to succeed then you could come to town on the next trip. What do you say? Think you can follow my orders and not give us away?"

"Yup, yup, yup! I swear I will do everything you say. Oh, Papa, when can we leave!!!"

Sasuke looked off across the tree tops as he stood up, a bored expression on his face. "Well, I don't know…you seem awfully noisy and excited. True ninjas are the definition of stealth and –"

Raiden became a statue. Sasuke turned his head aside to hide the grin that threatened to give him away. He turned back to his eager son with a properly stern expression. "Hmm, maybe you are stealthy. To answer your question, we're leaving now. Daddy is going to get some sleep and you and I can spend some time together. Okay?"

Raiden's eyes brimmed with joy, but he nodded silently.

"Excellent. It'll take us a few days to get there and back, so go pack your bag. And don't wake your dad up," Sasuke called into the house. Raiden had taken off like an arrow.

* * *

Konan felt nearly orgasmic pleasure. Everything would work out perfectly, and she, the least combative of the organization, would be the one to orchestrate the coup. She hurried through the forest to a location farther from the cabin. It wouldn't do to be detected by the one who'd been left behind. The boy had annoyed her to the point of murder with the way he'd killed her butterflies, but her patience had paid off.

She stopped in a small patch of grass that stood between three trees and glanced around. This was as good a spot as any. She sat on the ground, tucking her cloak around her crossed legs, and concentrated.

* * *

Madara was passing the time by picking at the scab his wound seemed to generate. The thing oozed and itched. It stank like the suppurating sore that it was and it drew his fingers incessantly. He was just examining a piece of the scab with his disinterested eyes when Konan's holographic form wavered into existence in front of him. He glanced at her before returning his attention to his wound. "What do you want, Konan."

"Boss, I have found them."

Madara's fingers stilled. The emotions that surged within him were uncomfortable in their intensity. The sudden rushing of blood to his head had him closing his eyes to bring his mind back into focus. How he'd _dreamed _of hearing those words!

His thin, aged lips pursed as he sat straighter in his chair. "Tell me."

Konan launched into her tale of how she'd stationed herself in Demon Country because of strange rumors concerning the forest. She told of finding The Child and both parents living in a cabin, deep in the woods.

"The Uchiha and The Child are on their way to visit the town as I speak. The Jinchuuriki is left alone and unguarded. Pein could come here and-"

"No. How far is this town from where they live?"

"I understood it to be more than a day, Boss."

"Excellent. What have you learned of The Child?"

"Not much, Boss, other than that the boy has two physical forms. One is the form you described and is used during difficult combat. The other is that of a normal child with normal features. I would have been detected if I'd gone too close. As it was, the boy sensed me within one of my techniques."

"Oh? Interesting. Remain in that location until further notice. Konan," Madara said now as he stood up. "You have done well. Very well."

Konan nodded as her image vanished. Madara felt new life in his veins. He sent his own holographic image to tell Pein he'd be coming for him immediately and to be ready. Then Madara, using his powers for the first time in a year, teleported to another location.

* * *

Sasuke watched Raiden skip along the leaf-strewn forest floor ahead of him. The boy seemed to find joy in everything he saw, from birds to insects to leaves that fell randomly from the trees. Always happy, that was Raiden. His occasional pouts were never long-lived. The boy didn't know the meaning of the word 'brood'. Raiden had Naruto's sunny disposition and Sasuke considered that a good thing. Thank God Raiden didn't seem to want or need the company of other children. Naruto had worried about that, about his son growing up isolated. Sasuke was just happy the boy was never ill. He didn't relish the idea of having to take him to a hospital and explain away his abnormalities.

So it was with no small amount of alarm that Sasuke saw Raiden clutch his stomach and cry out, falling to the ground like a stone. Sasuke rushed to his side, fear making his voice harsh. "Raiden!" Sasuke stared down at the boy in his arms, his heart seizing up in his chest at the sight of Raiden's darkened eyes, his face white as a sheet. The boy muttered incoherently under his breath, his body jittering in Sasuke's arms.

Raiden, for all intents and purposes, wasn't exactly present in the forest. His mind was 'away'.

It was something he'd discovered he could do several months ago. He had never given up his private mission to find a way to beat death. Traveling or Booming was definitely out of the question; his parents would kill him and bury him by the tree stump in front of the house.

The first time he'd gone 'away', he'd been asleep. It had come about like the Booming had, by virtue of his utter desperation. He'd had another nightmare. In the nightmare, something was chasing his daddies, some big red thing that laughed maniacally and drew ever closer. "They won't escape," the red thing said in his subhuman voice. "I always win, no matter what."

Raiden had screamed at the thing that it would never have his daddies, never, that he, Raiden, would find a way to save them both. But he'd been powerless to stop the thing from running past him, chasing his daddies who ran ahead frantically, closing in on them.

He'd cried. Cried tears of fear and frustration at his helplessness. He'd fallen in the dream while trying to chase the big red thing but he'd been unable to get up, unable to move. He was paralyzed. Unable to help in his dream as he felt unable to help in the waking world. Raiden had strained himself, trying to move, trying to reach his daddies…and it had happened. He'd felt himself rise up, saw his own body lying there and then he'd been whisked away, or so it had felt.

Raiden had seen things, things that happened all around him, things he couldn't know about because they happened far away. He'd seen his Uncle Tachi and Uncle Gaara living with all his cousins in a big house with Granny Mikoto. He saw a woman with blond hair and a diamond on her forehead talking to a man with one eye covered by his forehead protector. He'd seen Aunt Temari and her husband Uncle Shika rubbing her fat stomach and smiling…and he'd seen that bad man. The one who'd tried to hurt his Papa and Uncle Tachi. He saw him sitting in a chair, alone, and talking to himself.

When Raiden had woken up, he'd thought it was all a part of the dream. A few weeks later, though, it had happened again. He'd been training with his daddy, trying to concentrate when a flash, an image, had come to him from nowhere. It was Wyatt fighting some demons, alone in some subterranean bad place and looking for his own daddy. Raiden had come back to himself to find his daddy bending over him, his eyes cloudy with concern.

That night, alone in bed, he'd tried to deliberately make himself go 'away'. It had taken him awhile because he hadn't known the catalyst for the event to take place or what, in fact, was happening when it did. After many days, he'd figured out that going 'away' showed him things that effected or could potentially effect his life or the lives of his daddies, sort of a heightened, evolved form of the dreams themselves. Once he had that information he was better able to focus. Now he spent a few hours each night going Away, seeking anything that might harm his family. He never saw anything and that was good. As long as he saw nothing, that meant he had time.

His mind hadn't gone Away of its own accord since the time he'd seen Wyatt. What he saw now jammed a spike of fear so horrible into his heart that he threw up right there in his Papa's arms.

_The bad person traveling, going to some other bad person with things poking through his skin. The first bad person, the main one saying 'It's time. I will take you to Konoha. Be very thorough, we want the Jinchuuriki to come running.' Traveling again, all of them, there were more people with pokey things in their skin and then they were all outside of a village, one he'd seen in his Daddy's mind… _

It was happening. Time was up. No. Nonononononono.

"No!"

Sasuke was pushed backward as Raiden screamed and jumped from his arms. The boy stood, shaking, with his back to Sasuke. The sun slanted down through the trees and turned a patch of the boy's brown hair golden. "Raiden? Raiden, what's wrong?" He'd watched helplessly as Raiden gibbered and trembled in his arms for five endless minutes. "Raiden!"

His son turned around and Sasuke got to his feet instantly, Sharingan on and his chakra molded.

The expression on those well-known features chilled Sasuke to the bone. It was a look he'd never seen before. If rage, violence, murder, and cruelty were ever to take human form it would be the image of Sasuke's small son. The eyes were a pitiless, merciless color that was shades darker than the gray-blue he'd been born with. Sasuke felt Raiden's chakra gather, build, coalesce until the atmosphere was dense with the oppressive feeling of impending carnage. Sweat beaded Sasuke's face as he took a few steps back from Raiden's blank eyes.

He was afraid of his son.

Whatever Raiden felt for his parents, Sasuke now realized that the boy was capable of killing them without even _thinking _about trying if he ever got mad enough. That was saying something, since one of those parents housed the Kyuubi. Well, okay, the Kyuubi might give him a spot of trouble, but still. And Raiden seemed more than mad enough now.

This standoff continued until Sasuke realized that Raiden wasn't doing anything with the chakra he'd gathered. He just stood there, staring through Sasuke, unmoving. When the eyes finally cleared and returned to their normal color, Sasuke felt as if the sun came out from behind storm clouds. Pressure that had been building up in the air seemed to evaporate. Sasuke's increasing relief was halted abruptly when Raiden spoke.

"Papa." The voice was older, a little deeper. He wasn't a kid talking to his father, but rather something powerful talking to an equal.

"Raiden, are you alright? What happened?"

"Papa, if you knew something was going to hurt Daddy or me and you'd promised to not do something you knew could save us…would you still do it? Even if you'd promised? Even if you knew you would get into trouble for it?"

Sasuke came and stood next to his son, momentarily forgetting his fear. "Raiden is something going to hurt your father? If so, you need to t-"

"Would you?"

Sasuke considered the question. He remembered the night he and Naruto had danced, when he'd consciously lied and told Naruto he wouldn't approach Akatsuki. He'd deliberately gone and done so anyway. He didn't want to say this to Raiden, though. He had an idea that Raiden would take his words and do exactly as Sasuke had done. At the same time, he didn't want to lie to the boy, knowing that he wouldn't understand the reason behind the deception should it ever come to light. He made a decision.

"Yes," he whispered to his son's intent face. "I would do everything in my power to protect you both, no matter how mad your daddy got at me afterwards. But I'm an adult, Raiden. I'm able to make those choices and live with the consequences. If you know something is going to hurt you or your daddy, you need to tell me. Now."

Raiden looked up at his father. He'd just been given clearance to do what he had to do. He thought about this as he answered him. "That bad person. He took another bad person to Konoha and they said they want the Jinchuuriki to come running. I know they mean Daddy, I heard you guys talking about it one time. They want to hurt my daddy."

Sasuke stared down at Raiden. "How do you know this?"

"Because I saw it. I can't let anyone hurt my daddy, Papa, I can't."

"Have you seen things that are true before?"

"yeah, but... not like this. Not bad stuff. I saw Wyatt once."

"Then how do you know this is true?"

"I just do."

Sasuke thought. If what the boy was saying was in fact true and Konoha was being or had been attacked, news of it would travel. If he heard confirmation of Raiden's words in the town, he would warn Naruto…or, on second thought, no. That would only make Naruto do exactly what Madara wanted. And what Madara really wanted was Raiden, but apparently the boy hadn't 'seen' that. He'd keep his mouth shut and make sure Naruto heard nothing. He thought of Itachi's kids and possibly Itachi living in Konoha now. His mother. He sincerely hoped they were alright. As for his son…

"Raiden, you can't attempt anything. Not until we know more, okay?"

"But Papa-"

"No. Wait. If we hear that Konoha has been attacked, all we have to do is keep the information from your Dad, okay?"

Raiden did not know how to tell his father that the pictures didn't work that way. Whether or not his Daddy knew about Konoha, what he'd seen in his mind would happen. It was something that would affect his family or the images wouldn't have come to him. It was not a 'maybe', but a 'definitely'. A fact. Only facts came to him now, unlike the first time it'd happened, but Raiden couldn't explain this.

Sasuke took Raiden's hand as the boy remained silent. They continued their journey, each occupied with their thoughts.

_I can't Boom while I'm on this trip with Papa. It'll have to be when I get back. I can do it while they're doing that stupid, boring thing they always do. They'll be busy for hours, I can go, get Wyatt, learn what I need to learn and then come back before they miss me. Oh, God, please, please don't let anything happen to them while I'm gone. _Raiden rubbed absently at the small amount of puke on his shirt.

_Why is Madara making a play for Naruto? How can he be sure Naruto will hear the news? Does he know where we are? _"Raiden," Sasuke said suddenly. The small face looked up at him. "Have you seen or heard anything strange around the forest lately?"

"Mmm…no, I don't think so. Why? Are those bad people near our house?"

"I don't know. Probably not, or I would have sensed something. Definitely your father would have."

"What if they were really far away?"

Sasuke had thought of this too. He was distinctly uneasy. He stopped walking, turning to look back the way they'd come. Sasuke really considered going back to Naruto. Instead, he decided to go to the town anyway, but not for supplies. He would go to see if any news had come from Konoha.

He knelt down and told Raiden to climb on his back. "Son, do you know when Konoha was attacked?" _When had he started believing his son's claims? _

"No. Sorry, Papa."

"It's okay. Hang on, we're going fast."

Sasuke used the speed he'd acquired when he'd been an exile, what seemed like ages ago. Trees whizzed by in a green and brown blur as Raiden shrieked happily. Sasuke chided him to be more silent and the boy clamped his jaws shut. Sasuke could feel him shaking with excitement, though.

They reached the town just as the sun was setting. He hadn't gone more than a dozen steps before he heard what was on everyone's lips; Konoha had been attacked, destroyed completely by Akatsuki looking for the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi.

"Who told you this," Sasuke demanded of one elderly man.

"Why, a man came to us here in town and announced it. Said every major and minor village has heard the news in case one of them is harboring the Jinchuuriki. We told him quick enough that we don't have any filthy Jinchuuriki here. Just because we're called the Demo-"

"Where is this man," Sasuke interrupted. The man looked like he was just getting started on a rambling tale.

"Oh, well he left. Seemed to vanish."

"Vanish? What did this man look like?"

"Hmmm, kind of elderly looking fellow."

Damn, thought Sasuke. The description didn't name Madara specifically, but if the man just vanished then it had to be him. Here. In this town, in this country.

Their cover was blown.

Okay. What now? Naruto. He and Naruto had to safeguard Raiden. Sasuke turned to tell Raiden they were leaving, going back to the cabin, but Raiden wasn't behind him. _What the hell?_

"Raiden? Raiden!" Sasuke turned around in a circle, his heart beating anxiously.

* * *

Raiden had listened to his father ask who'd told the man that Konoha had been attacked. Something flashed from the corner of his eye. He'd turned to see what it was and found his daddy standing partially hidden behind a building. His Daddy had waved happily and put a finger to his lips. Raiden had grinned back mischievously, liking the idea of surprising his Papa.

His Daddy beckoned to him and Raiden, checking to see that his Papa was still talking to the man, trotted to his Daddy.

"Daddy, you followed us! Wait till Papa finds out, he's going to be so surprised! Did you-"

Raiden stopped speaking. His eyes narrowed. By the time he realized it wasn't his father, he was already in the Genjutsu. His little body slumped forward and Madara caught him, tucked him into his cloak, and looked around the corner of the building. Sasuke was still talking. Madara smirked, happy beyond words, and teleported.

* * *

"_Raiden!" _Sasuke sobbed. He couldn't find the kid anywhere in town. Sick with terror, Sasuke stopped in the middle of the street and tried sensing him, sure that the kid had run off to do some fuckery. He'd find the brat and tan his hide, by God-

Raiden was nowhere nearby.

No.

Jesus, they'd gotten his son right from under him. Raiden!

The towns people threw themselves out of the way of the Sharingan wielding, chakra glowing man who sped out of town heading the way he'd come.

* * *

Naruto never slept well when Sasuke was away. He'd taken a small nap that morning after that amazing sex, but that was it. He'd sat around the rest of the day, idly flipping through the books Sasuke had gotten Raiden. The kid couldn't read everything, but he was getting better at it every day. Boy was like a human sponge, despite his propensity for mischief and trouble. Naruto smiled as he wondered what Raiden and Kushina would have made of each other. In the end, he decided his mom would have had Raiden running away in fear. It would have served him right.

He didn't think about it as much as he used to but Naruto sometimes wondered what his own father had been like. Had he been funny, did he have a temper…would he have been proud of Naruto. He wished he could have known him, wished his dad could have seen him grow up.

Eventually, Naruto got up and examined the remains of the bed. Looks like they'd have extra firewood this week. He set about making a new bed, hopefully one that would be more solid than the last one.

He sighed. Someone should make a line of special ninja furniture.

His night was spent making the bed, then practicing gathering natural chakra outside the cabin. He sat utterly still for hours, feeling it move through him, one with his surroundings.

Just before the sun came up he sensed Sasuke speeding toward him. Naruto smiled. Then he frowned. He didn't sense Raiden. Naruto opened his eyes, dread constricting his breathing. He did not release the natural chakra or his Sage mode as Sasuke crashed into the clearing their house sat in.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke's face, at the tears, the hopelessness, the obvious lack of his son and knew the time had come. The thing he'd been trying to hide from had caught up to him at last.

"Where is he," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke answered by recounting what Raiden had said in the woods. He told of the fit Raiden had gone into of going to the town to see if it was true, of speaking to the man…

"And when I turned around he was gone, Naruto. It had to be Madara, no one else could have gotten him away from me so quickly. Oh, _God. _They have him. They have our baby!" Sasuke clutched at his hair, his face screwing up with guilt and worry.

Naruto did not move. Things, feelings, thoughts, erupted in him, chief among these was Kyuubi's roaring, howling rage.

"Naruto?" Sasuke ventured. He'd expected an explosion of violence and recriminations.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and closed his eyes, pulling on natures chakra, sensing his surroundings.

There.

Naruto was standing in front of the cabin and then he wasn't. Sasuke belatedly heard the trees to his right crashing as something, a certain blond, knocked them down and turned to leap in the direction Naruto had gone.

He followed the destruction in the forest until he came to an area some miles from the cabin. Naruto had a woman by the throat. She was quickly turning blue.

Naruto's frog-like eyes looked at her mercilessly. "Who are you."

"Pl-pl-please-" she sputtered

Naruto let a giant Rasengan develop in his other hand. He held it close to her face. The thing was bigger than her head.

"That has to be Konan," Sasuke supplied.

"Konan," Naruto hissed. "How long have you been spying on us?"

"O-only two days."

"Here's the thing, Konan," Naruto said as he let the Rasengan drift closer to her frightened face. "I know my son. He wouldn't just up and go with Madara or anyone. If someone tried to take him against his will, the person would be nothing but a memory shortly afterward. The only way someone could get to Raiden would be through Genjutsu. Funny," Naruto said as he cocked his head at Sasuke, "You and I were talking about that just yesterday morning, Sasuke. What do you want to bet that this hag was listening?"

Naruto squeezed Konan's neck at the word hag. Konan began coughing and Naruto shook her to shut her up.

"How'd he get my son, bitch." Naruto made the Rasengan a bit bigger. Konan began speaking.

"Madara came here and I showed him your form with Henge. He copied it and went to the town where I knew Sasuke and the Child would be going."

"And of course you told him about Raiden's weakness, right?"

"Y-yes."

"And now for the main question: Where are they?"

"I d-don't know!"

The Rasengan just barely touched her cheek. Konan screamed. "Where," Naruto repeated.

"Konoha! I think he's waiting for you in Konoha!"

No matter how much he tortured her with the Rasengan, she didn't change her answer. Naruto let the technique go as he dropped her to the ground. "You're going to take-" Naruto began.

Sasuke stepped forward and slammed a Chidori into her face, killing her instantly.

Naruto didn't bother to berate Sasuke for it. He ran and was back at the cabin long minutes before Sasuke could catch up. He was gathering weapons, packing them into his weapon pouch when Sasuke came through the door.

"We're going to Konoha to get him?" Sasuke asked, hustling to pack his own weapons.

"We're going to Konoha," Naruto confirmed, "But I don't think Raiden will be there. I think Madara wants to lure me so that he can have us both."

"That's not going to happen," Sasuke said as fear lanced through him.

"Damn straight it's not. Once I get to Raiden I'm telling him its gloves off. Use everything he's got and I ain't holding back either." Naruto, done with his weapon's check, turned to Sasuke. "I'm done running. I won't live like this anymore."

"And what about Konoha?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I heard it was destroyed."

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, his frog eyes strange and not at all attractive. "As long as you and Raiden are safe, Sasuke, everything else comes second."

They stepped outside their cabin, wondering if they'd ever see it again.

"On my back," Naruto said. He held his arms as stirrups. Sasuke climbed on.

Before he'd fully settled his weight, Naruto was leaping, jumping, moving so that Sasuke couldn't even see from the force of the wind in his face.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I am seriously late with this chapter, I know. I promised it two days ago. All I can say is I had to scheme and connive to get any writing done at all. I was forcibly dragged to the movies, kicking and screaming last night or this chapter would have been up hours ago. Pelham 123 so wasn't worth it!

Well, here it is. This chapter was the most difficult thing to write, I hated doing it, really, but this is the way the story ended, was always going to end. I cried. At least the sequel will fix things. I hope you guys read it and review (speaking of reviews, why is it that some people put a story on this site and five days later they have 200 reviews? It really makes a new writer like myself feel insecure :S). I guess those of you who have me on their author alert list will get an email when the first chapter goes up, but the sequel will be called 'New Bonds'.

Lastly, I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed and given me so much encouragement. I love you guys dearly, you each have your own signature ways of reviewing that have me cracking up. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Thank you for sticking with me.

And now, onward.

(Please don't hate me:S)

* * *

Chapter 56

Madara fussed over the new arrival to his 'household'. Raiden was laid gently in a contraption that resembled a big basket. It was lined with blankets, adorned with a big fluffy pillow. The new recruits to Akatsuki watched as Madara prepared this bed with his own wrinkled hands, smoothing the blankets until the Uchiha felt the arrangement was suitable. He lifted the unconscious boy into it with a degree of care and humanity they had never suspected their boss capable of. The basket was picked up and set near Madara's chair, what the new recruits thought of as his 'throne'. Madara sat.

He looked up at the newest members of Akatsuki. He'd sent Konan to retrieve them a few months ago. So far they'd performed admirably. They were certainly less trouble than Hidan had been, though definitely not living up to Itachi's level of excellence. Madara still seethed at that particular loss. Such a waste of talent, and he'd been Uchiha. A rare thing in this world.

"Yosh," he said quietly, contently. He rubbed his hands together as he spoke. "If and when Pein succeeds, you must all be ready. I doubt the Jinchuuriki will arrive without my younger kinsman in tow, so you three will have to deal with him. I want him neutralized effectively and immediately."

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu nodded their understanding. Suigetsu asked a question.

"Any chance Itachi might also arrive?"

Madara ignored him. He was sick of Suigetsu asking after Itachi. The kid had some fool notion that Itachi knew where Kisame's Samehada was. Madara couldn't care less.

"Leave me, now. I need time alone."

The three left to other parts of the hideout. Madara, used to solitude as he was now, could barely tolerate the company of others anymore. Once the Jinchuuriki was dealt with he would take Raiden and the Bijuus and abandon Akatsuki to whomsoever wished to lead it. Madara turned in his chair and watched the boy in the basket.

Letting him remain conscious had been out of the question, of course. His powers had to be controlled, the boy had to be converted to his way of thinking and until Madara found a way to do that he could not safely allow the boy to be awake. There was also the fact that the child might try to kill him. No, caution was better. Smiling slightly, Madara entered the Genjutsu to speak to Raiden.

* * *

Raiden was in a room, in his own mind, that was positively frightening. The room was bright white with an army of vibrantly colored stuffed animals, bouncy balls of every size and hue and lots of gooey, poisonously sweet candy. Raiden wanted to throw up just from the sight of it.

The door to the room had his name on it in big kanji. It was unlocked. He knew this, saw this and still he couldn't open the door. He had not one ability or jutsu to his name. Being in this horrible room rendered him powerless. He was nothing but an overgrown, one-year old boy.

It scared him badly. The whole situation left him nearly incontinent with fear. He, Raiden, had stupidly gotten himself kidnapped. He knew his daddies would try to find him and then …oh, then bad things would happen and his daddies might die.

That. Couldn't. Happen.

If only he could use his powers! He'd tried and strained until he had a raging headache, but nothing happened. Not even a tickle. Hatred for that man, the one who told him his name was Madara, rose up in him in killing waves. Once he had his powers back…

His door opened and Madara walked in. He was smiling pleasantly. His black and red cloak seemed very dark and alien in the bight confines of the cheerful room. Madara made his way to the small, round table, also white, that sat off to one side. He pulled out one of the miniature chairs and sat down, beckoning to Raiden to come and join him. Raiden remained by the blue-canopied bed, staring at his captor.

"Well, Raiden! Are you enjoying this room?"

"Let me out."

"Of _course_, I'll let you out, once you join me. Come now, there's no need for this hesitation. I will not mistreat you in any way. Hmm?" Madara held out an aged hand. Raiden looked at it.

"Why," Raiden said, displaying the Uchiha side of him with his next words, "would I want to leave my daddies to do bad things with you? You tried to kill my Papa and uncle. Do you think I can forget that and live with you? Don't you think I'll kill you the first chance I get?"

Madara's warm smile faltered, left his face entirely. He had to adjust his thinking and strategy to accommodate the boy's intelligence. He'd thought he was dealing with a baby based on his chronological age. That had been a mistake. The Child was clearly advanced in body, therefore it followed that he would be advanced in mind. Madara rearranged his perceptions of the boy, concluding that he would be better off treating him as he would any enemy.

Raiden saw Madara wave the hand he'd held out to him and the sickening room disappeared. It was replaced by a drab space, much smaller than the previous one. It seemed to be made of moss-covered stone. Horrifying insects crawled along the walls and floor. There was a small wooden bench. That was all.

"Perhaps you are right and it was foolish of me to seek your friendship," Madara intoned. "I take it you have no objection to your new accommodations? You will remain in them until you change your mind."

Madara seemed to walk through the walls and was gone. Raiden, drawing on the influence of the two who'd raised him, said a very bad word.

* * *

Sasuke marveled at the speed Naruto used. It was unreal. He hung on, feeling the muscles he knew and loved ripple beneath him. They left a path of destruction in their wake. Such was the power of Naruto's forward impetus that trees, dirt and rocks were already flying into the air before he passed them. Sasuke kept his arms and legs locked around the laboring body. He dropped a kiss on Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes, wondering if Raiden was ok, hoping his brother and mother were unharmed.

Naruto felt the kiss but didn't acknowledge it. He'd wanted to leave Sasuke behind. The only reason he didn't was because Madara knew of that cabin now and might go back to kill Sasuke. With Sasuke tagging along, Naruto would know where he was and be able to rest easier with the knowledge that he was safe. Raiden was his boy, his baby boy, his flesh and blood. Losing him would hurt like nobody's business…but not like losing Sasuke would.

In the cold chambers of his rage-fueled mind, he admitted that if he had to choose between his son and his soul…God forgive him, he'd choose Sasuke. Always Sasuke. But please, if there was any mercy or higher power, please, please, don't let such a choice be required of him. He had to get Raiden back and end Akatsuki once and for all. Maybe then they could finally live in peace.

Naruto put on an extra burst of speed.

* * *

Konoha was indeed under attack. The children had been rounded up into one location and were being guarded by Uchiha Mikoto and Tenten. Tsunade was protecting the village in her way by means of her slug Katsuyu. Everyone else was either engaged in battle or dead.

Hinata and Kiba fought back to back against one of the bodies of Pein, a female, and her monstrous summonings.

"Jinji Konbi Henge: Sotoro!"

Kiba's double-headed wolf technique with Akamaru crashed into the giant panda and ram together. The ram flew into the air, largely ripped apart by the wildly spinning man beast transformation. The panda, with its rock-like skin, was able to withstand Kiba's attack initially. Kiba let out a roar and increased the force of his rotation. "Don't hold back, Akamaru," Kiba hollered. The dog could be heard growling in acknowledgment as he gave it everything he had. The panda shattered with a screech.

Hinata was up against the giant bird that kept swooping down at her. Her Byakugan was on, her face set as the bird dived again.

"Shugohakke Rokojuyon Sho!" Her protective shield effectively repelled the bird and its enormous beak but the impact it made whenever it slammed into the chakra sphere left her shaken. She needed to take that bird out once and for all.

"Hinata!" Sakura ran up to her, filthy and bloody from her own battles.

They engaged in a brief high five. "Like we used to do as exiles," Hinata said grimly.

"My thoughts exactly," Sakura responded. She made a step of her laced fingers for Hinata to place her foot in as the bird wheeled away to come around for another attack. It turned and aimed right for them, falling towards the two fierce kunoichi like a mountain.

"Now," shouted Hinata. "Juho Soshiken!"

Sakura launched Hinata into the air with a grunting yell of 'Shandaro!' Hinata sailed, straight as an arrow, and crashed her two lion shaped chakra fists into the body of the giant bird. It didn't stand a chance.

"Yes!" Sakura screamed. Her joy was short lived. Hinata shouted a warning to her, pointing as she landed some distance away. Sakura whirled and saw the giant centipede coming her way, destroying everything in its path. Sakura got a running start and let fly with the hardest punch she could manage, putting a wealth of chakra into it. "Fuck yeah!" she panted. "Take that!"

Hinata ran up to her just as the female Pein summoned a new animal: a giant, multi-headed dog. Kiba landed next to his wife and Sakura. The three widened their stances as the dog charged.

* * *

Chouji had seen his father and Kakashi fatally injured by one of Pein's bodies. He and his father had destroyed that body and its robotic parts before that, though. Now another body was standing here, facing him, and Chouji was intent on killing this one, too. His father's bloody face blazed in his mind as he charged, Preta Path running to meet him halfway.

They came together with a crunch as Chouji sank his fist deep into the chest cavity of the monster.

* * *

Human path studied the girl who was his current opponent. She had long blond hair in a pony-tail. She had resisted his mind-reading technique when he'd managed to place his hand on her head during battle. He had countered her moves with his Taijutsu abilities, but she wasn't bad there either. He rushed her again, intent on taking her soul this time.

Ino, recovering from childbirth, wasn't at her best but she fought hard. The blows landing on her arms and legs as she blocked, countered, attacked, were awesome in their strength and power. She couldn't last much longer against this opponent. She thought longingly of Neji and their little son, Naruto, but she'd seen Neji fighting his own battle a couple of streets over. The long-haired man retreated in order to prepare another attack. Ino braced herself as he came at her.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" Human Path was thrown back a few hundred yards from the force of the kicks to his face. Guy didn't wait for the enemy to land but dashed after him while he was still flying through the air. Lee paused next to Ino.

"Ino-san, are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Lee reassuringly squeezed her shoulder before joining his sensei in ripping Human path a new one. After a moment, Ino went to join them.

* * *

Neji was kicking ass, and yet having his ass kicked in turn. The serrated tail just missed him as he ducked, Asura Path grinning in glee. He'd been restored by Naraka path not too long ago.

Three missiles launched at Neji's head as he ran at his attacker. Neji jumped, rolled, and landed leading with his palms.

"Hakke Kusho!"

Asura Path dodged by using his propulsion boots. Neji wasn't done. "Hakke Hasangeki!"

The concentrated chakra Neji shot from both hands shattered half of Asura's body on contact. Neji continued pummeling the body to pieces, displaying a rare bout of rage.

* * *

The attack on Konoha had been going on for almost twenty-four hours. Pein attacked in waves; his bodies would rampage through the village for awhile, then retreat for a time. This had been repeated several times and shinobi and kunoichi alike were running thin. No one knew where Naruto was and if they had known, they wouldn't have given him up.

Pein eventually got frustrated with their devotion to the Jinchuuriki and unleashed a powerful move.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The resulting destruction was the worst in any village's history, certainly Konoha's. Hundreds died, yet many more were saved by virtue of Tsunade's efforts. It was this scene that met Naruto's eyes as he ran up to the village he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Holy fuck," Sasuke breathed. He slipped off of Naruto's back, as dazed as his blond lover was. They walked to the village wall, jumped and surveyed the destruction from that height.

Deva Pein stood in the middle of the crater he'd created. "So," he said in a carrying voice. "You would let your village be destroyed rather than give up Uzumaki Naruto?" He played his part well; he knew none of the villagers knew where the Jinchuuriki was. This was all in an effort to lure the vessel out of hiding. He had to make it look real. It was base cruelty, though, to destroy the village because he wasn't given information that he knew they didn't have.

Deva Pein surveyed the rim of the crater where he could see people milling about, staring down at him. Naraka Path was in the process of healing his other four bodies. Some of them had been destroyed completely.

"I suppose-" Pein was cut off as he felt something rushing at him from behind.

Naruto passed through the space Deva Pein had been standing in with the Rasengan he had in his hand. Naruto landed a few feet from him, turning smoothly to face him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Deva Pein looked at him interestedly.

"You and I have business to attend to," Naruto said.

A cheer rose up around the crater.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Pein gestured to the Naraka Path.

Naruto saw a huge demonic head rise up from the ground and the other bodies of Pein issue forth from its mouth. They surrounded Naruto, stationing themselves at the four points of the compass around him. Only Naruto's eyes shifted as he noted their positions.

They rushed the blond.

Naruto performed lightning quick hand seals. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro appeared in a cloud of smoke.

They all came together in a resounding crash that shook through the ground.

* * *

Sasuke had watched long enough to see Naruto engage in battle before whirling away to find his mother and brother. He ran through the carnage, the devastation, in a state of shock. They should have been here, he thought. As much as he hated the village, it was still his first home, the place Naruto wanted to be Hokage of, the place his brother had sent his children to. He and Naruto should have been here.

The Uchiha compound was half destroyed, his mother's house nothing but splinters and smoking ruins. He idly watched one of Naruto's toads sailing into the air, out of Konoha, as he wondered where his family could be. He ran through the village, but there wasn't a soul visible; everyone was watching the battle between Pein and Naruto. He finally came across the body of his old sensei, Kakashi. Sasuke paused, looking down at the teacher he hadn't particularly liked. He was half-hidden in rubble, a slug on his shoulder. He jumped slightly when the slug spoke to him.

"You came with Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke didn't respond to this. "Where are the children?" he asked. He knew his nieces and nephews had to be with the rest of the academy children, wherever they were. He was worried about Raiden, but Naruto had convinced him that Madara wouldn't go to all this trouble to get him only to kill him. Right now he was worried about those of his family that he could help; Naruto had told him to stay out of his way while he was in Sage mode.

"Oh, the children are all being protected by Mikoto-san and Tenten-san….though Mikoto is not with us anymore," the little slug finished sadly. The stalks her eyes sat on drooped in distress.

Sasuke felt an icicle of fear pierce his heart. "Mikoto? Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Hai!"

"_WHERE?_" Sasuke knelt next to the slug in his agitation. The slug named coordinates that Sasuke remembered as being at the extreme north edge of town. He got up and sped off.

* * *

"Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!"

Asura path and Animal Path both were destroyed by the gargantuan chakra spheres. Naruto didn't stop but kept going, forming a new technique as he went for Naraka Path.

"Rasenrengan!"

Deva Pein watched as his bodies performed flawlessly and yet were beaten by this boy. The Rasenshuriken had nearly taken his own head off. That had been ugly. He stood now, as the last of his bodies, one of his favorites, the Naraka Path, was obliterated. Damn it.

Naruto turned to face him.

"You may have beaten my bodies, but you will no-"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I _can_ beat you. See, Itachi knows the secret of your shitty little bodies, which means Sasuke knows…which means _I _know. What I don't know is where my son is. You better tell me and now, 'cuz trust me, I ain't even close to being tired."

Naruto waited as Pein studied him. The moment had arrived, Pein decided.

"Very well. I will take you to him."

Naruto smirked. He knew this had to be a trap. He also knew that the real Pein was some strung out cripple and that he, Deidara and Madara were all that were left to Akatsuki. If they happened to be waiting where Pein took him to, then that would be fine. He was confident that he could take them. Should that, for whatever reason, prove not to be the case, there was still Raiden. It was time the boy was blooded in battle. Raiden couldn't be stopped by Akatsuki.

Still, Naruto took the time to examine the situation from all angles. He didn't know where Sasuke was right now, which was good. Sasuke wouldn't be able to follow him.

This could play out several ways. One: he could go with Pein, see Raiden, and together they could finish off Akatsuki. That was the ideal scenario. Two: he could go with Pein, but Raiden wouldn't be there. He would end up fighting whoever Pein took him to, kill them and Pein and still not know where Raiden was. That was bad, but Kyuubi might be able to sense his son's location. Three: he'd let Pein take him to Raiden, but Raiden would be unreachable somehow. He was ninety percent sure he would still be able to handle the situation but…but.

But sometimes unforeseeable things happened. It was a risk he had to take.

"Lead the way," Naruto said. His voice was low. Pein, with his eternally blank expression, turned and leapt out of the crater.

"NARUTO," Gamabunta rumbled. "BE CAREFUL."

Naruto paused as he prepared to follow Pein. "I will." And he would, too. He wanted to come back to Sasuke.

Naruto jumped and was following Pein through the woods. A small voice issuing from his pocket had him missing a step and falling through the air. He landed with a hard thud on the forest floor. Pein paused and turned to look at him. Naruto's face reddened in shame as he shoved his hand into his pocket. It was met with a fleshy cylindrical shape.

"What the fuck is _this?_" He withdrew a small blue and white slug.

"Hi! I'm Katsuyu! Tsunade-sama bade me come along with you when she found out you were in the village. I hope you don't mind? It was Tsunade-sama's last wish before she fell into a coma." The squeaky voice was apologetic.

Naruto didn't have time to discuss this development. Pein was watching him from a branch. "Whatever," Naruto grumbled. "Just keep quiet." He dropped the slug back into his pocket.

Naruto jumped onto the branch Pein stood on and Pein resumed leading Naruto away.

* * *

Sasuke reached the hidden cave where the children had been stashed. Tenten fought him until she realized who it was.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so glad you're here!" Tenten threw herself into his arms, shocking Sasuke into briefly forgetting why he was there.

He had never had much contact with her, hardly knew her…but she considered him a friend. Her arms squeezed his neck as she sobbed into him. She smelled sweaty, Sasuke realized idly. His hands came up slowly to tentatively hug her back…then he was squeezing her just as tightly, sharing in her grief for the village, at how bad things had gotten, how hard life was. He didn't care who she was, he just needed the contact right then.

Tenten drew away and wiped her eyes. It was wonderful and ironic that Sasuke should be the one to come lend her support. She took a deep breath as she looked up at him. "Sasuke…you're mom…"

Sasuke came back to himself immediately. "I heard she's…been hurt." He couldn't say what he'd been about to, hoping that if he didn't she would be okay.

"She's in here," Tenten said sadly. She led the way into the cave entrance she'd been guarding.

The children crowded against the far wall of the large space inside. There were quite a few hundred faces looking at him by the light from the entrance and candles held by the older children. Sasuke, though, had eyes only for the woman laid out in a corner of the cave, away from the children. Sasuke's sword dropped to the floor as he went to her slowly, disbelievingly.

Mikoto had sustained injuries to her body but her face was unmarked. It was turned slightly toward Sasuke as he knelt down beside her. A lock of hair fell so that half her face was hidden. Sasuke lifted her into his arms carefully, still unwilling to believe his mother was gone. He gently brushed the lock of hair from her still pretty face, noting that there was gray in the jet black now.

"Mom?" he said softly. "Mom, please…I didn't get to say goodbye." Two tears fell on Mikoto's cooling face as Sasuke's eyes overflowed.

Tenten watched as Sasuke bent his head to his mother's. His shoulders shook with his quiet sobs. Tenten's eyes blurred with her own tears. Somehow Sasuke's silent grief was worse than if he had been noisy and unrestrained.

Several children detached themselves from the watching crowd and came to Sasuke. He felt the small hands on his back and neck and head. When he looked up he saw his nieces and nephews, also crying, but happy to see him. Sasuke held out an arm to them and they drew close, enveloping him and his mother in their warm bodies.

* * *

Naruto was led to a large cave at the summit of a mountain a few miles away from Konoha. Pein stood aside as Naruto entered swiftly, taking in his surroundings. He saw the real body of Pein sitting in some thing that looked like a machine, Deidara standing to one side and then he felt himself stabbed in the back.

He tried to turn but couldn't, tried to mold chakra and couldn't. He couldn't move at all as he fell forward. "Gaah!"

Pein watched as Deva Path rammed five more chakra disruption blades into Naruto. One unknowingly pierced Katsuyu in his pocket and the slug disappeared. Deidara laughed outright at the look of rage on the Jinchuuriki's face.

"Well, brat. Not so tough now, are you? I believe I owe you something." Deidara walked forward and gave Naruto a wicked punch to the jaw, repaying him for the blow he'd received from him during the Kazekage incident.

Naruto's head jerked in a spray of blood, but he did not rise to the insult. He eyed Pein as the body he knew was called Nagato came around into Naruto's line of sight. He cursed inwardly in fury at the stupid way he'd been taken. Still, all wasn't lost. Raiden. If he could just reach Raiden…

"Where's my son?" Naruto spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Ahh," Pein wheezed. "Good of you to ask. You will be reunited with him shortly." He smiled sickly at Nagato who performed a hand seal. His eyes closed and Naruto heard him speak.

"Boss. We have the Jinchuuriki. Yes, Boss, at the same location you left us in."

Naruto again tried moving, tried molding his chakra. He knew these blades disrupted the flow somehow. He was about to call on Kyuubi when a shimmer in the air revealed Madara himself, come to the cave from wherever he'd been.

Naruto gazed up at him, taking in everything. He'd never met the fucker face to face. The blue eyes didn't blink as they stared at the reason for most of the grief in his life. He didn't bother to speak, preferring to keep his wits about him and wait for an opportunity to strike, should one present itself.

"What," Madara said jovially. "No words of vengeance or vows to kill me? How disappointing and refreshing. You accept your fate. To think that I now have The Child and the last Jinchuuriki in my grasp. 'Tis an auspicious day indeed. Shall we?"

Naruto remained silent, hoping he would be taken to Raiden. It seemed his wish was about to be granted as Pein, Nagato and Deidara came closer to Naruto and Madara. Madara concentrated. Naruto felt a nauseous, twisting, pulling sensation and knew he was being teleported.

* * *

Sasuke wiped his eyes and laid his mother back down. His nieces and nephews crowded close to him as he stood up. Tenten eyed him tearfully, watching him hug his relatives as he looked toward the cave entrance. He spoke as he surveyed the destruction outside the cave.

"I wonder if Naruto is done with Pein yet. If he is we need to go get Raiden."

"Begging your pardon, Sasuke-kun," said a familiar squeaky voice. "But Naruto-kun left with Pein some time ago."

Sasuke's eyes searched until he found the slug sitting on Tenten's shoulder. He stepped up to her, frowning sternly. "What?! Where are they??"

"Well they were some miles outside the village, but now I can't sense where they are. I can only tell you that Naruto-kun was alive when I lost contact."

"Damn him!" Sasuke exploded. He paced away from the kids for a moment, hands on his hips, thinking furiously.

Naruto knew they were supposed to go after Raiden together. They were supposed to support each other, Akatsuki was not something you went up against alone. Fuck it to hell!

Tenten approached the silent figure cautiously. She laid a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke turned to look at her, his worry evident in his eyes. "Naruto will be okay, Sasuke. Katsuyu told me he defeated Pein single-handedly. Naruto doesn't fail." She gave a tremulous smile.

_Naruto doesn't fail._ That's true, Sasuke thought. The guy never failed at anything. He'd save Raiden no matter what. And no one was a better survivor than Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to bolster his faith in his man, but God, he wanted to be there fighting at Naruto's side. Nothing could happen to his love.

* * *

Naruto fought the urge to toss his cookies as he felt a stone floor materialize beneath his prone body. Madara, Deidara and Nagato shimmered into existence next to him and walked away from him. Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that he was in a cavernous space, what looked to be a hollowed out mountain. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, there was no entrance or exit immediately visible. His captors' footsteps echoed vaguely throughout the space. Light was given via wall sconces that held lit torches.

The second thing he noticed was three people wearing the Akatsuki cloaks that he'd never seen before. One was a female with red hair and eyes. One was a male with white hair and purple eyes. His teeth were revealed to be pointy little things when he grinned. The third was a dude taller than even Shino. He eyed Naruto placidly.

The third and final thing Naruto noticed was a large basket with his son in it. Raiden lay limply, as if sleeping or…"Raiden!" Naruto yelled as loudly as he could. "Raiden, get up! _RAIDEN!!"_

The boy did not stir.

Dammit, Naruto thought. He'd been counting on his son being awake more than he'd realized. If not awake then at least able to be woken. This changed everything.

Madara had watched the Jinchuuriki try to rouse his son. He laughed through his nose now, his shoulders shaking.

"It's no use, your powerful son won't be coming out of that Genjutsu unless I release him. And now…now you die, Uzumaki Naruto."

_Not if I can help it. Kyuubi!_

_**Boy, I've been trying. I can't reach his mind. It is blocked to me.**_

_Well, fuck! Now what?_

_**Him I can not help, not as he is, but I can help you and you can save the kitling.**_

_How am I supposed to break that Genjutsu without touching him?!_

Kyuubi did not immediately answer and Naruto saw that Nagato was performing hand seals. Some huge stone statue rose up from the floor with outstretched hands. Each of the six members of Akatsuki jumped on a finger.

"Oi, with so few of us this will take forever," Deidara complained. "Are you sure it can even be done with just six?"

"It will take longer, but it can be done. We just need to be very careful. Pein, we will be relying heavily on you," Madara said.

Naruto lay in front of the statue, on his stomach, watching as the men and one woman prepared to kill him. He had an idea. "Wait!"

Madara glanced down at him. "It's too late, you are mine. There is nothing you can-"

"I know," Naruto said. "I just want to say a few last words to my son. Please."

"Out of the question," Pein interrupted. "You'll only tell him to turn on us while we-"

"Silence," Madara said. He gazed down at the Jinchuuriki thoughtfully. If Raiden could be persuaded by his father's capture to obey Madara…their futile attempts to save each other might prove amusing.

"Pein, bring your chakra disruption blades." Madara said this as he jumped down and went to the basket. He picked Raiden up like a rag doll and dropped him in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes ran lovingly over his baby's face. "Hey, kiddo," he whispered.

* * *

Raiden was hysterical inside that dingy room. He'd heard his father calling to him desperately, had answered back at the top of his lungs…and nothing. He knew his father couldn't hear him. He tried contacting him with his mind, tried contacting Big Fox Daddy and still nothing. Raiden had been beating his small fists against the rocky wall with no result. He slumped against it, terror making his eyes wide as he covered his hands with his mouth. His daddy was about to die.

* * *

Nagato came over to Raiden. His strange eyes fixed on Naruto's face as he stabbed the small body with three sharp blades, impaling Raiden in both shoulders and his back. Raiden was on his stomach so that he and Naruto were in the same position, face to face.

Naruto grit his teeth until they ached at seeing his son stabbed, but he knew the boy would be able to heal…if he could overcome those chakra rods. Madara stepped back up to Raiden and placed his fingertips on the mop of brown hair.

* * *

Raiden jumped to his feet as Madara appeared in the room.

"Please don't hurt my daddy," Raiden sobbed. "Please, please, please."

"Well, that depends on you. Will you join me?"

"Yes," Raiden said immediately.

"Ah, you lie."

Raiden didn't deny that he would say anything to save his daddy. Madara smiled in a smug, self-satisfied way. Raiden watched as he waved a hand in an odd formation-

* * *

-and he cried out miserably in pain. Before he opened his eyes or did anything, he called up his chakra to heal his hurts. But his chakra wouldn't come.

"Raiden," Naruto said. He felt anguish at seeing his son's tears, knowing his boy was in pain, but he remained focused.

"Daddy!" Raiden's eyes flew open. Their faces were less than two feet apart. "Daddy it hurts, I can't make it better!"

Naruto paused. "You can't? Try, Raiden. Try hard."

He could see Raiden straining through his tears but nothing happened. Madara laughed delightedly. Naruto frowned. Here was another plan gone awry: he'd thought Raiden would be strong enough to get past those disruptors.

"I knew you'd try something. Not even someone as powerful as Raiden can get around those chakra disruptors. Once you are dead, Naruto, he will belong entirely to me." Madara smiled as he hopped back onto the statue.

Raiden screamed softly, trying to move, to call up his chakra, anything. Naruto tried to calm him, rearranging his thinking. He spoke to Raiden's panicked mind, so Madara couldn't hear.

_Shh, Raiden, listen. Listen to me, okay?_

_Daddy, they're going to hurt you! They're going to ki-_

No_. I can take care of myself, just listen. You need to Boom out of here. Boom to someplace far away so that Madara can never-_

_But Daddy I can't leave y-_

_Shut up and listen to me! You can't help me. I can help you get out of here but you have to promise me you'll Boom, okay? The second you feel the chakra I'm going to give you, you Boom out of here as fast as you can, Raiden. Promise me._

Raiden wailed, all his nightmares coming true.

_Promise me!_

_I pr-promise, daddy. What about Papa? _Raiden's eyes darted around the cave hopefully.

_Your Papa's safe. Don't contact him. Just get out of here when you feel the chakra. I love you, Raiden. I always will._

_I love you, too, Daddy. _Raiden quieted himself with an effort. Naruto addressed Kyuubi.

_Can you do it?_

…_**Yes. Getting around these disruptors will require three or four tails. Bypassing the ones in the kitling will push us to seven, maybe eight. How much chakra the kitling requires to go to another world will likely drain me.**_

_Drain you? Of how much? You can do it and still help me out of this, right??_

_**I do not know, Boy. His chakra is vastly more powerful than my own. The amount of chakra he uses to visit worlds might not be much when it is his own, but to make the journey on my lesser chakra will be a different matter. Either I help the kitling or I help you. I cannot help you both, Boy. Decide.**_

Naruto thought hard. Madara was already in place on one of those fingers, the rest of Akatsuki forming the same hand seal as he was. There really wasn't any decision to make. He looked at Raiden's tear-streaked face, at how his body trembled with pain. _I said I'd choose Sasuke_, Naruto thought. _But I can't let my son die and the longer he lays there bleeding, unable to help himself, the closer he is to doing just that._ Already Raiden was weakening, his blood pooling beneath him. _Maybe I can get free and save us both?_

No. Raiden didn't have much time left and Naruto would need to defeat everyone since they'd attack him, maybe kill Raiden, the moment Naruto attempted to free himself. This was the only way.

_Do it. Give him as much chakra as he needs, Kyuubi._

Orange chakra exploded in the cave along with a roar that had the stalactites crashing down on the small group of people below. Madara, thrown back by the blast of energy, raised his head to see a seven-tailed Kyuubi, bones and muscle apparent, crouched and snarling. The boy, Naruto, was evident in no way at all, the rods were gone. Madara squinted his eyes and saw that all of the chakra the Kyuubi was giving off was going to The Child, to Raiden. _No!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Kitling.**_

_Fox Daddy!_

_**Take my chakra. Use it to go to another world. I have said nothing of your mission to the host, but if you know of a way then do it. **_

_But, but, but Daddy said you can help him!_

_**And I shall, **_Kyuubi lied. _**But do not give up your mission. Complete it and come back. We will be waiting. Do not come back until it is complete.**_

_Okay…but, won't they be worried about me? Papa said-_

_**Tell your Uchiha sire of what has taken place here before you leave, but leave you must. Hurry! Time escapes us!**_

_But I can just come back here right away once these sticks are out of me and I'm healed. I can help you and daddy-_

_**No. They are many, and though you are powerful, they may put you in Genjutsu again. Go! Now!**_

Raiden said no more. He drew deeply on the strange chakra his fox daddy channeled into him. He pulled more into himself, trying to reach the level he knew he would need to Boom, pulled and pulled and pulled. He saw Fox Daddy shrink back into just regular daddy, lying on the floor, the fox chakra pouring out of him and into Raiden.

Raiden pulled until he thought he had enough. He molded it, shaped it until he had it right. He paused before selecting the world he would go to.

* * *

Sasuke was with the gathered villagers, assessing the damage, counting the dead. Itachi and Gaara had been on their way back from the Sand village when Pein had attacked. They arrived in Konoha not long after Sasuke was told Naruto had gone. Itachi and his brother conversed to one side now.

"And she went down fighting?" Itachi asked, his eyes glassy.

"Yes," Sasuke replied quietly. "Tenten says the kids survived because of her."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, squeezed it. Sasuke pulled his older, but shorter brother into a hug. Others, seeing it, moved away to give them space and privacy.

"I've missed you, Sasuke. So much. I didn't know where you were, but I'd hoped you were safe. Stay with us, with me and Gaara and the children, Sasuke. Don't leave again."

Sasuke wanted that. He wanted him and Naruto and Raiden to be a big family with Itachi and his kids. He opened his mouth to reply.

_!!!Papa!!!! Oh, God, Papa!!!_

Images: _Naruto captured, Raiden captured, unfamiliar surroundings, Kyuubi giving every ounce of chakra he had so that Raiden could escape…Naruto…_

Itachi felt Sasuke stiffen in his arms, then go limp. Itachi lowered himself to his knees as Sasuke's big body sagged. He looked into his brother's face anxiously. "Sasuke?" Losing their mother must have been a bigger shock to his younger brother than he'd realized, Itachi thought.

Sasuke was numb. Raiden's images were surrounded by the boy's terror and pain, but no fear for his daddy. Sasuke saw that Raiden thought his daddy in trouble but that Kyuubi would save him. Sasuke, by virtue of being older and wiser, knew the truth.

Kyuubi didn't have an ounce of chakra left to help Naruto with. Naruto was caught. Raiden was about to Boom, he could sense that much from the boy's thoughts. Raiden would not be Booming if he was able to help.

Naruto was alone and defenseless. Unconscious from Kyuubi being drained like that.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Itachi, does Akatsuki have another hideout?"

"What? Why? Sasuke are you alright, you just collapsed…"

"I'm fine, I just got a little headache. Well, do they?"

Itachi eyed his brother skeptically as he sat up. "Yes…there is one in the mountains of Skull Country. Why do you ask?"

"How many days travel is that from here? How could I find it?"

"About two weeks. Why? You want to go after Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"If you go, I'm coming with you."

Sasuke knew that to argue would delay him. "Fine. But first tell me how to get there. I need to leave immediately."

Itachi sent a message to Gaara by means of one of his kids as he and Sasuke made their way, at top speed, to the village gate. Itachi outlined the route to the hideout for Sasuke.

* * *

Raiden, done sending his Papa the message, drew a final few drops of chakra from his Fox Daddy and Boomed as he heard Madara yell, "Stop him!"

* * *

Madara realized what was happening a second too late. "Stop him!" he yelled to his subordinates. The only one in a condition to move was Jugo. He launched himself at the boy, but was blown back as a thunderous clap of sound resonated from where the boy had lain. Madara saw the rods that had been in the boy clatter to the floor.

"No! No! NOOOO!" Madara screamed. He got hastily to his feet and ran to where the boy had been, kicking Jugo aside in the process.

Nothing. The boy was gone. Only the Jinchuuriki remained, unconscious and also without his chakra disruptors. Madara seethed with impotent rage.

"Karin! Deidara! Pein! Suigetsu! Get up, we do this now, once and for all!"

The remaining members needed a few minutes to recover but they were in position soon enough. They all concentrated, and the mouth on the Bijuu sealing statue opened, releasing nine dragon likenesses that snaked toward Naruto's body.

* * *

_Neh, Kyuubi._

_**Yes, Boy.**_

_Is it done? Did he get away?_

_**It is done, he is gone. Safe.**_

_I guess you don't have any chakra left or we would be out of here. _

_**What's left is being taken from me as we speak, Boy. I have not the strength to resist the technique. We die. **_

_No, there's always a way, we just have to find it. _

Naruto tried calling up his own chakra, but what came forth was nothing but a trickle. Kyuubi watched.

_The rods are gone, right? Why can't I call up my own chakra?!_

_**You used up much in traveling to your village, in the fight against Pein. Even with the natural chakra, you've depleted yourself. This is the end.**_

_Oh…I was so scared it would be…him. But it's me. I didn't think it would end like this. I never thought I…we…would lose. _

_**Do you give up hope now, in your final hours, at last?**_

_Is there hope? I never give up, but…this is it. Isn't it?_

_**I believe so. You did well, Boy. **_

Naruto looked around at the chamber in his mind. He sat in shallow water, the huge gate with the seal in front of him. Sasuke used to come to him here, in his mind, whenever Kyuubi got out of control.

Sasuke.

He was never going to see Sasuke again.

Naruto laid his head down on his drawn up knees. Sasuke would survive him. Raiden was gone, maybe never to come back. Sasuke would have no one. He was going to be devastated.

Was this how his father had felt when he died? Torn apart by grief that he wouldn't get to see his son grow up, that his love, Kushina would be forced to live without him? God, that he should suffer the same fate as his father!

Naruto consoled himself with memories of Sasuke. It was all he had, here at the end.

* * *

Madara was not consoled in the slightest. Though he was presently extracting the Kyuubi, he had lost the main prize, that god incarnate, and all because he'd gone against his better judgment to taunt the Jinchuuriki with the boy. Madara grit his teeth in anger, trying to maintain focus of his chakra. He looked down at the vessel.

Naruto's body floated in the grip of the extraction process, grunts and moans escaping his senseless body. It was very small consolation indeed, Madara thought. Very small.

* * *

Once out of Konoha, Sasuke attacked Itachi with everything he had. He slammed a Genjutsu, the most powerful one he could make, into his brother's mind while his back was turned. Sasuke layered it a mind-numbing one hundred and forty-three times. He could feel Itachi working to unravel it, but by that time, Sasuke had disappeared.

He had long since copied the ability to open the first gate. He did so now. In addition, he gathered his muscles and traveled at the very height of his speed, moving through the forests at a killing pace, intent on getting to Naruto.

Two weeks, Sasuke thought grimly. At this speed I should make it in less than one. Maybe, hopefully, four days. _Naruto, hang on. Please hang on._

He couldn't let Itachi come with him. Sasuke knew what he was getting into and he knew his brother would try to stop him. And that couldn't happen. Sasuke shut down his mind as he focused on speed and more speed.

* * *

Raiden materialized in Wyatt's room at the manor with his customary booming sounds. He landed on his hands and knees. He was dizzy, sniffing back a nosebleed; halfway through the Boom, he'd felt his Fox Daddy's chakra giving out, unable to sustain the technique. He'd used every particle of his mind to focus the chakra and keep it intact long enough to get him here. He'd been unable to divert any chakra whatsoever toward healing himself and in any case, his Fox Daddy's chakra did not heal him. He still had punctures through his body. This also contributed to his weakness; he couldn't call up his own chakra just then to heal himself.

His head felt like it was being beaten with a tree. Raiden threw up and fainted, just as Wyatt orbed into his room. He'd sensed Raiden's peculiar presence on Earth all the way from his grandfather's house.

Wyatt tried not to panic. His mom and aunts and dad were out at the moment, probably fighting Zankou, though they thought he didn't know that. As overjoyed as he was to see Raiden again, he couldn't let his aunts and mom find him. Not after the way he'd looked the last time they'd seen him, all demonic and weird.

Wyatt scooted close to Raiden's taller body and orbed him back to his grandfather's house. Once there he wondered where to put him. It was evening, his grandfather was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Baby Chris stood in the playpen, chewing the padded rail as he watched Wyatt stand over the other boy. Raiden finally orbed Raiden into the playpen and tried to cover him with the blanket. As an afterthought he piled Chris's stuffed animals on top as added cover.

Grandpa Victor came into the living room and smiled brightly at Wyatt and Chris who were sitting in front of the huge lump in the playpen. "Dinner will be ready in a few! You boys hungry?" Victor wiped his hands on the dishtowel that hung from his belt.

"Pizza!" Wyatt demanded with a smile.

"Ahh, haha, no pizza for you today, young man. Your mom would have a fit." Victor smiled and went back into the kitchen. Wyatt dropped his smile and pulled the blanket off of Raiden's head. Chris watched.

Raiden had blood under his nose. Maybe he was hurt? He pulled the blanket back further. Wyatt's eyes took in the much bigger body. There was quite of bit of blood that he hadn't noticed before. He laid his hands on his much-missed friend and healed him. The blood went away, but Raiden didn't wake up. Wyatt didn't know what else to do; if Raiden didn't wake up and Boom away, he would be discovered. That would not be nice at all.

* * *

Naruto lay in front of Kyuubi's sealed gate. He could feel his life force ebbing, though he'd tried several times to call up his chakra. He couldn't even sit up now. Kyuubi growled inaudibly once in awhile, also protesting his end.

Naruto was dying slowly.

* * *

Sasuke squinted his eyes in the new rays of the sun. He'd been traveling almost a day and a night. He did not slow or stop to eat. He couldn't travel any faster than he already was. His muscles protested, starting to tire, but Sasuke kept it up. He kept Naruto's face, his amazingly blue eyes, in the forefront of his mind. _I'm going to save you Naruto, just hang on please._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello? Piper?" Victor whispered into the phone. He stood in the short hall that led from his living room to his bedroom. He peeked around the corner of the hall at the playpen in the living room as he spoke.

"What, dad?" Piper sounded annoyed. "This better be good, Paige, Phoebe and I are in the middle of-"

"He's here," Victor hissed. "That boy you told me about, he's here in the playpen with Wyatt and Chris! They're all tangled up together, sleeping! If I hadn't gone in there to check on them during the night-"

"We'll be right over, dad, don't let him leave!" Piper hung up in her father's ear.

Victor was still holding the receiver when the blue lights appeared in his living room. The vague shapes of three people solidified into his daughters and their sister Paige. He came into the room as they went directly to the playpen.

"Paige, you have the potion?" Piper asked quietly, never taking her eyes off of the big boy in the playpen. Wyatt was snuggled up to him.

"Right here," Paige said. "I've been carrying it around since that day."

"Quick, pour it into him," Piper made shooing motions toward the boy.

Paige stepped up to the playpen and eased Raiden's mouth open. Wyatt woke up and whined as Paige poured the contents of a vial into his friend's mouth.

"Okay, it's done," Paige said as she stepped back.

"Do we actually think a binding potion will take his powers?" Phoebe asked. "None of our other magic worked against him."

"Well, we can hope," Piper said as she picked up Wyatt. Phoebe picked up the sleeping Chris and they all sat back on the couch to watch the playpen. The sun's early rays were just peeking into the room through the Venetian blinds.

* * *

"It is nearly done," Madara said.

"Will he be dead afterward?" Karin asked.

"He's dead now," Madara corrected. "There is only a small amount of Kyuubi chakra left in him. Soon. It will be over soo-"

Sasuke crashed through the wall of the mountain, jutsus blazing, atop Manda's head. The snake king's face almost completely filled the vast space of the cave. Sasuke's Chidori Eiso lanced towards Pein and Madara. Nagato and Pein were killed, but Madara vanished at the last moment. Controlling Manda with a Genjutsu, Sasuke bade the snake retrieve Naruto's body, lying limp, with his tongue. Sasuke, too, disappeared into the snake's mouth. Jugo and Karin had been nearly crushed by the huge head. Deidara's bombs and Suigetsu's water attacks fell harmlessly on the broad nose before Manda disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

When Manda reappeared it was somewhere in Fire country. That was all Sasuke knew as he looked around, climbing out of the large mouth with Naruto in his arms. He let Manda disappear as he set Naruto down gently on the rocky ground. He knelt next to him.

"Naruto?" The cheek against Sasuke's palm was cold. It had taken him almost four days to get to the hideout. "My blond demon…I'm here. Wake up for me, please? I came for you."

Naruto's gray face did not budge. Sasuke looked down at those features he loved, cradling the head in his arms. He suddenly remembered when Naruto had caught up to him in the desert, before they'd gone into hiding. Naruto's face the next morning had been beautiful with tears, frightened at something, at losing Sasuke.

_He knew, _Sasuke thought. _He knew something like this would happen. So did Raiden. _

It was pointless to hope. Naruto wasn't waking up. Sasuke stared at the closed eyes, the angled brows, the sunny hair that was currently dirty. His eyes ran down Naruto's large, heavy body, looked at the big capable hands.

Sasuke burst into tears that it had to end like this. He buried his face in Naruto's neck, holding him and sobbing, squeezing him in the early morning light. His heart ached, but he held on, knowing that this would be his last embrace of his beautiful, courageous, devoted blond demon.

* * *

Madara reappeared in his ruined hideout. He looked at Deidara, Suigetsu and Jugo examining Pein, who was dead. He looked at Karin, who seemed to have a broken leg. Deidara looked up.

"He got away, Boss. Did we get it? Was Kyuubi completely sealed?"

Madara looked at the statue, which had remarkably remained intact. The ninth eye, which had been partially open, was closed. They had taken all but a little of the Kyuubi's chakra when the process had been interrupted. Once that interruption had come, the chakra they'd taken had reverted back to its vessel, he knew. Had they gotten all of it the chakra would have remained in Gedo Mazo instead of going back to its vessel. Madara, thwarted one time too many today, lashed out, screaming, at the other occupants of the cave.

Deidara and Suigetsu tried to defend themselves, but were no match for the immortal. Jugo lasted awhile, but he, too, was killed summarily. Karin backed up, scooting along the floor as Madara came toward her.

"We-we can try again to seal the Kyuubi! It doesn't have to-"

_"Fool! _The Kyuubi's chakra is lost to us! The vessel is dead, the chakra inside it will not last much longer without its vessel." Madara killed her, cutting off her shriek.

Sasuke was a dead man. Of that Madara would make certain. He sat on the floor, massaging his wound, which was beginning to ooze and hurt after so much activity.

* * *

Sasuke lay next to Naruto, kissing him, touching him, for hours. Everything they'd done together played though his mind. They'd had a good life. They hadn't held back with each other. They'd loved well, deeply. Sasuke didn't have regrets except for one: He didn't want to let Naruto go.

But he had to.

He put Naruto back down on the ground. Sasuke wiped his face with the heels of his hands. He took a deep breath. Raiden needed a father. He would come back and need a father to take care of him, someone strong and capable, not weak. Even if there had never been Raiden, though, Sasuke would still do what he was about to do.

Because long before Naruto or their incredible son had guessed this day would come, Sasuke had.

He closed his eyes, even as they ran with hot tears, and placed his palms on Naruto's chest.

Years ago, Sasuke had gone on a mission to the Sand village. He'd met with Chiyo's brother to learn the forbidden technique that had saved Gaara's life. He'd copied the essential concept of its workings while Chiyo had performed it, but the finer details had escaped him. It had been put about that Chiyo had been the only one to know that technique but Sasuke had suspected otherwise. Gaara had confirmed his suspicions and Sasuke had spent weeks learning the Tensei Jutsu. He had never told Naruto. Only Tsunade and Gaara had known. Naruto had been busy in the harem while Sasuke had been learning how to save his life.

His chakra flared into being as he concentrated.

* * *

Naruto came to his senses in an endless white space. He didn't know where he was, who he was, or anything else. He just stood there, blinking into the white, feeling strangely sad and not knowing why.

A figure.

A figure walking toward him from the distance. Loose black pants, loose white shirt. Fair skin, dark eyes, black hair. _I know that person, _Naruto thought. _I don't know who I am, but I know that person…better than I ever knew myself. He's-_

"Sasuke?" Naruto said hesitantly, confusedly. "You're Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as he stopped right in front of Naruto. "Yeah, it's me, Demon."

Suddenly everything came rushing back, his life, their love, their son, Madara, everything…something niggled at the back of Naruto's mind as he shouted happily, throwing his arms around Sasuke.

"Oh, shit, Sasuke! Haha! You did it, you saved me! How'd you get here? Is Raiden with you? Where-"

_Something familiar_

"-is he? Where are we-"

_about this place_

"-for that matter? Where's Akatsuki?"

Sasuke watched Naruto turning around, looking everywhere for the ones he named. He reached out and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, bringing his focus back. Naruto turned around to grin at him and Sasuke held the beloved blue eyes with his own.

"Raiden's not here, he Boomed. He's the one who showed me you were in trouble-"

"Gotta love that kid! I told him not to contact you, but you gotta love him!"

"-I killed Pein, but I think the others are still alive. I know Madara is. Naruto…"

Naruto was listening, but looking around. _I know this place. Where have I seen this place bef-_

The blond head turned very slowly to look at Sasuke. It was there, in Sasuke's eyes, the confirmation of what was happening here.

"No. Sasuke…Oh, my god, that mission you had to the Sand village, when you and I first knew of our feelings…You…you kept this from me? All this time?"

Sasuke only brought his other hand up to rest on Naruto's neck. His face was serene.

"Well, stop it!" Naruto yelled. "You can't kill yourself for me! "SASUKE!!"

Sasuke only drew Naruto into an embrace as Naruto fought, oddly strengthless in this white place. He couldn't break free of Sasuke's gentle hug.

"Listen to me," Naruto pleaded, tears running down his face. "Listen, I chose this, _I chose it. _You can't throw away your life for me, Sasuke, you can't! Sasuke, dammit!"

Sasuke only held Naruto, feeling his vigorous movements and cherishing them.

_Kyuubi?!_

_**I am here, Boy, restored by your mate. **_

_Help me, you flea bitten son of a bitch! _

_**There is nothing that can be done. His life feeds your own, but you are not fully alive yet.**_

_NO! I won't let this happen, I won't, I won't!!! HELP ME, YOU FUCKER, HELP ME! HELP-_

_**There is a chance…a small one.**_

_What is it? I'll do anything, anything, please, Kyuubi…_

Naruto held tightly to Sasuke as he felt Kyuubi considering.

_**Anything?**_

_Yes, just tell me-_

_**Even…releasing me?**_

Naruto paused. Release Kyuubi? But if it meant Sasuke would live…

_Yes._

_**You're sure? You will not be in control of me again. I will not be merciful with this world.**_

_The world can burn so long as Sasuke lives. TELL ME!_

_**Very well. There will be a small window where you both will be alive. Right before he dies, right before you are fully conscious.**_

_How small?_

_**Less than one second. **_

_Less than a…! What do I do?_

_**Grab his soul before it departs and I may be able to perform some measure of a reversal of his actions. He will live with part of my chakra inside him, but he will live.**_

_And he'll be okay? He'll be normal?_

_**I believe so.**_

_Are you sure you can do this, Kyuubi?_

_**In theory…I believe I can, though. Freedom is a powerful motivator. Will you keep your word to release me?**_

Naruto had a back up plan for that, but he hastened to reassure Kyuubi. _Yes. I will keep my word._

_**Then hurry. The window approaches.**_

And indeed, Sasuke pulled away from him, out of the hug, to kiss Naruto lingeringly. Naruto held on to Sasuke as tightly as he could, crushing him, he would never let go, never-

Sasuke wasn't in his arms. He was about ten feet from Naruto and moving backward, seeming to float as he watched Naruto's face.

"No."

Sasuke kept moving and Naruto ran.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, no, wait!"

He ran as fast as he could but Sasuke sped up, smiling slightly. Why didn't Sasuke wait for him? "Sasuke!"

_You better help me if you want freedom, shithead!_

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra surge through him, felt his own chakra responding, lending him strength. He was gaining on Sasuke.

Sasuke was flying backward now, getting smaller, Naruto was losing the ground he'd covered. _I will not let you go, _Naruto thought in rage. He poured every ounce of strength into running, straining, trying to reach Sasuke before it was too late.

100 feet.

Naruto could hear his own heartbeat now, the muscle hammering in his chest.

75 feet. Time seemed to slow.

Sasuke still watched him, curious about Naruto's actions.

50 feet.

_I will not fail. I will. Not. Fail._

25 feet.

Naruto could see Sasuke's tears.

10 feet.

Naruto stretched out a hand. Sasuke reached for it.

5 feet.

Their fingers were almost touching. _I'm going to make it, _Naruto thought exultantly.

"I love you, Naruto. Remember that."

He missed.

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Bright light. Blue sky. Rocks beneath him.

Naruto held a hand up to shield his eyes. There was a weight on his chest. His hand came down to it, came down on a body and Naruto went still as he remembered.

Sasuke.

Naruto eased up on his elbows and looked down at the head, turned away from him, on his chest. The black hair was glossy in the sunlight, stirring faintly in the breeze.

Naruto did not cry, did not speak, did not do anything as he gently turned Sasuke over so that he could look at him. His white shirt fell open as Naruto turned him onto his back. He saw a pouch inside Sasuke's shirt and reached for it, his mind not thinking about anything.

Hair. His hair. It was braided, tied at both ends with a small piece of leather. Naruto fingered the blond strands, wondering when Sasuke had taken his hair and why he'd saved it.

Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the face, at the eyes that were still half open, at the lips that were slightly parted. He knew Sasuke was dead and at the same time, knew that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Not one. Single. Thing.

He was numb. He'd failed. He, Uzumaki Naruto, had failed at the single most important thing of his life. The grief was so huge that Naruto didn't feel it, as yet unable to contain it. He sat there with his own hair in his hands as he looked with detachment at the face he'd loved more than his own worthless life. He did not touch Sasuke.

Abruptly Naruto screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Screamed until blood poured from his eyes, from his nose. His vocal cords ruptured and blood sprayed from his mouth as he continued screaming louder than a hundred people could scream. He tore at his face, his chest, ripping his skin. It healed and he continued to scream as his mind, as the thoughts and emotions and experiences that made him who he was left him entirely, obliterated by the grief that came at last, a little late, but present and accounted for.

* * *

_Kyuubi found himself ejected from his prison by the horrendous emotions that engulfed even his timeless being. He was free, the boy unknowingly keeping his promise as he went insane. Kyuubi was nearly insane himself, howling in transferred anguish at the loss of his mate._

_

* * *

  
_

It was ANBU who found Sasuke's body. They'd seen the thick pillar of demonic chakra shoot into the air from miles away and had gone towards it cautiously. When they came to the spot, they saw Uchiha Sasuke's body. A search of the area yielded no other casualties, no one at all, alive or dead.

The body was brought back to Konoha where Itachi, waiting for his brother to return from the hideout, took one look and went berserk.

* * *

Raiden blinked his eyes open, saw the faces grouped around the thing he was lying in, and sat up. He felt strange.

* * *

Kyuubi ran through the countryside, seeking solitude to nurse his mindless misery. Towards nightfall he found a cave in a mountain, far away from the known world. He was in an undocumented country and the landscape was bleak. He curled up in the cave, growling, as rain began falling heavily.

* * *

Deep in Kyuubi's mind there was a chamber. The chamber was closed by a huge gate with a seal. Behind this gate lay a man, blond, unconscious.

Another man stood over him, also behind the gate and unable to get out.

"Oh, son," Minato said sadly. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
